The Path Not Traveled
by cavmoose
Summary: This is the story of Izuku Midoriya. If he decided to listen to the advice of one of his friends. This is what happens if Deku decided to take the path of villainy after being told he could never be a hero. This story will stick to the tone of MHA. It will not be super dark and will follow the path of the manga as closely as the divergence allows.
1. Chapter 1

The Path Not Traveled

A My Hero Academia What If

What if Deku was a Villain?

**Part 1**

Most of us know the story of Izuku Midoriya and his origins. How he impressed All Might by attempting to save his friend Bakugo even without a quirk. How he inherited One for All and attended UA High. Even how he grew up to become the greatest hero. But I ask, what if things occurred slightly differently? What if instead of risking his life, he listened to all of those who said he couldn't be a hero? What if Deku decided to take a much different path with his life? This is what we are going to be exploring in this tale of The Path Not Traveled.

As a young child, Izuku Midoriya dreamed of nothing more than becoming a hero. He imagined saving countless people from villains and disasters, just like his idol All Might. Sadly as he began to grow older and the other kids developed their quirks, Midoriya did not. His mother even took him to see a doctor only to discover that he had an extra joint in one of his toes. Over the years, science determined that human evolution removed that joint in favor of superhuman powers or quirks. This devastated Izuku. Realizing that his dream was getting farther and farther away, a crying young Midoriya turns to his mother and whimpers "Can I still become a hero someday?" His mother, brought to tears herself, hugged her child saying "I'm sorry Izuku!" This was not what he needed to hear that day.

The news of Izuku being quirkless spread to the students of his school. The one's he thought were his friends soon turned on him and he became a social outcast of his grade. Though still trying to be nice to others, this had the reverse effect on one of the boy's "friends". His name was Katsuki Bakugo. Whether it was because he felt superior by having a really awesome quirk or that he felt threatened or offended by having a quirkless friend, Bakugo began to bully and torment Izuku for his weakness. The bullying ranged from name calling, to being left out of his group, to physical assault. Katsuki was a jerk to Izuku all through their elementary and middle school years. Especially when it came to Midoriya's dream of becoming a hero. Young Bakugo grew up believing he was the best and superior than his peers. Thus if he became a hero, he could easily take the number one spot. Finding out that a weakling like Midoriya would even try to become a hero made Bakugo feel insulted and personally attacked. A quirkless loser like Izuku being in the same profession as him, what a joke! Bakugo made sure that Deku (DEfenseless izuKU or someone who can't do anything in japanese I believe).

Izuku's day began like any other. A normal trip to school through Musutafu City. Well it would have been normal if it wasn't for a villain attack. A crowd grew as the giant villain began to cause a ruckus throughout the streets. This held up traffic and would definitely make Midoriya late for school. That didn't matter though. The boy loved to watch villain attacks because he got to see so many different heroes and villains use their quirks in cool ways. He was very much a fanboy. As the villain is taken care of by Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods, Izuku quickly jots down notes on what he's seen in his notebook. '_Ah, Kamui Woods went to use his Lacquered Chain Prison to bind the villain and restrict his movements. That was the smart play. Though I wonder if he had enough strength to mainstain restraint? Then there is Mt. lady who had a ton of power with her gigantification quirk. Though she did recklessly kicked the massive villain into the street where people could have gotten injured….like me! She did stop for a photoshoot before the guy was in handcuffs. Seems she's more in it for the fame and upping her ranking.' _Midoriya mumbled all this as he wrote on the way to school.

Arriving at school late, Midoriya was scolded by his teacher and quickly took a seat. Bakugo chimed in "Just like useless Deku to be late for school!" Izuku ignored them as class went on.

As their teacher was wrapping up his lesson, he gave a special announcement to the class. "Well I was going to pass out these career sheets for you to fill out for what high school you wish to attend, but I know all of you want to be heroes!"

Everyone erupted in cheers. Well they did until Bakugo barked "Quiet down ya bastards! I'm the only one here worth going to a hero school. In fact, I applied to go to UA! Then once I get in, I'll be the first person from this shit school to make it there!"

The teacher, ignoring his outburst, reads from the clipboard "Oh it looks like Midoriya is also applying to UA."

The entire class turns and stares at the quirkless student. They all burst into laughter and point at the green haired boy, making fun of him for even thinking he has a shot at making it into the best hero school in all of Japan. Let alone do it without a quirk. Midoriya tries to cover his face from the embarrassment that his teacher just caused him. Bakugo turns in Deku's direction and growls with anger. This wasn't over between them.

Class ended shortly after and Midoriya began preparing to leave. Katsuki shouts at Izuku "Don't even think about applying to UA! As if someone as useless as you could even get in without a quirk."

Izuku cowardly backs up from his desk towards the wall "They got rid of the rule that says you need to have a quirk, so I could be the first to do it."

"For your own good you better stay away! I'm going to be the only one that gets into UA from here!" Bakugo turns to get his stuff and leave. He notices a notebook of Midoriya's and begins to flip through it. He sees extensive notes taken on several heroes and how their quirks work as well as the behavior they exhibit while on the job. Bakugo is a bit taken back by how thorough the information is. "So you thought this would help you get into UA?" Bakugo activates his quirk and detonates the notebook, burning the pages. Then for added fun he tosses it out the window.

"My notebook!" Midoriya yells.

"Hey Deku, I know a way that you can get into UA. Take a swan dive off the roof and pray you get a quirk in the next life! Hahahaha!" Bakugo laughs as he walks out of the classroom.

Midoriya, feeling utterly defeated, grabs the rest of his stuff and proceeds to head home. He finds his notebook in the Koi pond before leaving the school grounds.

Walking home, Izuku thinks to himself '_It doesn't matter what Kachan thinks! If I try my best, than I can become a hero too!' _ He tries to pump himself up and stay positive. It worked too.

Well until a sludge villain came out from under a drain and wraps itself around Midoriya's body. "Hey kid, I'm on the run right now and need a new host. Looks like you'll do just fine." The sludge monster says as it struggles to slide inside of him.

Izuku, struggling for air begins thinking '_I can't...breathe. Am I...going to...die? Without….becoming a….hero?_' Midoriya on the brink of losing consciousness sees a figure coming towards him in the distance. The world then goes black.

As Midoriya begins to open his eyes, he sees a massive man standing over him. "Hey kid are you alright?" The figure says.

Adjusting his eyes some more, Izuku realizes the figure that saved him is All Might. "Oh my gosh All Might! It's really you! I can't believe it! I have so many questions I want to ask you!" Words just endlessly pour from the kids mouth towards the figure he's idolized his entire life.

"Hold that thought kid, I have to get this villain into police custody!" All Might says holding 2 water bottles that hold the villain inside. "Well see ya!" As All Might jumps away from the scene.

Quickly reacting, Izuku grabs onto All Might's leg and takes off with him. Panicking, not to let the child fall, All Might lands on a nearby building. "Kid that was dangerous! You could've been killed!" the hero proclaimed. In his head he began thinking '_damn my time limit is nearly up for the day! I have to go fast!_'

"I was just wondering All Might, I have a question for you. Since you are the number one hero and all. Is it possible to become a hero even though I don't have a quirk?" Midoriya asks.

At that moment a cloud of smoke erupts and All Might is replaced by a skeletal looking blond man. "Ah where did All Might go? He's a massive muscular tower of a man who always has a fearless smile on his face? You must be an imposter!"

"No it's really me. Oh and that smile thing? There is a lot of fear behind that smile. Gotta keep smiling cuz I'm the symbol of peace. Got to smile to let everyone know it's going to be ok. Look keep this a secret kid and then I'll answer your question. I got this injury here a few years back in a battle I kept off the books. Took out most my respiratory system and my whole stomach. Battles like that are difficult for even people like me. So to your question that if people can be heroes without a quirk, I say no. Maybe try being a police officer. It's an honest living but not much glory. Take it easy kid, just make sure your dreams are realistic." All Might walks through the door to the roof and leaves.

Izuku Midoriya stood there in silence for several minutes. He finally had the chance to meet his idol, the person he respected the most. Then they told him to give up on his dreams because it was impossible. Tears rolled down his face as he stood there sobbing. Midoriya broke down. This was the final straw that broke the camel's back. Midoriya heard from three of the closest people in his life that he couldn't achieve his dream and shouldn't even try. From his friend (sorta), his idol, and even his own mother. A feeling of despair rose throughout his entire body. He picked himself up and looked at the sky, tears still in his eyes, and laughed. He laughed so hard. "Haha I guess they were right. I can't do anything without a quirk!" Midoriya cried on that rooftop for several minutes before he finally came to his senses.

Midoriya calmed down and realized he should be getting home. As he looked around to realize where he was, he saw that he still hadn't left the roof. He looked over to the edge and then something he heard earlier that day sparked in his head. '_Hey Deku, I know a way that you can get into UA. Take a swan dive off the roof and pray you get a quirk in the next life!' _With his hopes crushed and this bottomless feeling of emptiness, Izuku slowly walked toward the edge of the building.

Looking down, Izuku thought that his life was worthless and he should just jump. He didn't even have any other thoughts in his head except 'I'm worthless without a quirk. I can't do anything. No matter how much I take notes, none of it matters. I should just swan dive. Maybe Kachan was right and I will get a quirk in the next life.' As Midoriya was thinking all of this, he unconsciously began leaning forward. In that next moment, Izuku Midoriya was in free fall.

Time seemed to slow as the ground came closer and closer. Midoriya wasn't afraid. In fact, he wasn't feeling anything. As this fall seemed to last forever in his head, Izuku flashed back on his life. Looking at it, his life seemed pretty pathetic. All he could focus on was the negative. It felt like all his negative emotions of sadness and anger and frustration and despair began to form in front of his eyes. He saw the world stop for a moment as everything went black.

A sound began filling his head. It was difficult to understand at first but it slowly got louder and louder until it sounded like someone's voice. It was a dark tone, full of malice but it spoke with a sweet feeling of desire. "I can't have you dying just yet. We haven't even made an accord. I guess I will save you this time but next time we are going to have a much different discussion."

A figure flickered in front of Izuku's eyes for a brief moment. He reached out his hand and yelled "Wh-". Izuku Midoriya jolted his entire body upward and began gasping for air. He looked around to find himself inside a local hospital to treat his injuries. He quickly looks at himself, patting all over his body. Everything hurts but he's alive. '_How did I survive that? Falling from a building onto concrete? I should be dead!' _

He contemplated what had happened until a woman came bursting through the door. It was his mother. "Izuku! I was so worried about you! Are you alright? Everything is ok now!" His mother said filled with joy and concern for her baby.

The doctor proceeded to walk in before Midoriya could reply. "Well it seems you are finally awake young man. I am glad you are still with us. Gave us all quite the scare." The doctor was an older man. Fairly rounded looking man with a large mustache.

"Wha...what happened doctor?"

"Well you see. According to eyewitnesses, All Might landed on the roof and then 10 minutes later, you fell off of the same rooftop. You were lucky though kid. Hit a slanted canopy and rolled onto some bushes. Ended up with only some bruising. You'll have to take it easy for awhile but you should be ok. Lucky break."

"Isn't that great Izuku! I'm so glad you are safe! But what were you doing up on that roof? Did you go to meet All Might?"

"Umm yea I met him. We talked for a few minutes and he left. I guess I felt light headed and fell. I don't remember much." As Izuku finishes speaking, the image of a dark figure appears in his head for a split second. Midoriya grabs his head in pain.

"Izuku what's wrong?!" His mother exclaims.

"I'm fine mom. Really. Just tired. I need to lie down."

"Well if you need anything honey I'll be right outside." His mother and the doctor get up to leave when Inko quickly turns around and says "Oh Katsuki is also in the hospital. Apparently he was caught up in a villain attack."

Midoriya doesn't really react. Normally hearing that someone you know was attacked would startle them or get some reaction. But Midoriya was blank. It didn't affect him at all. "Oh ok, thanks for letting me know." He says as he lays back down.

A few hours later, Izuku awoke in his hospital bed. He felt a bit better, able to walk at least, and decided to head over and see Bakugo. Making his way into the room, he found Bakugo eating snacks with his legs kicked up, watching some TV and waiting to be discharged. Turning to see the person enter the room, he yells "Ya damn nerd! What were you thinking?!"

"Oh hey Kachan. Umm I'm glad you are ok. I heard a villain attacked you."

"Yea yea no big deal. Took awhile to get out but All Might showed up and saved the day. That's besides the point! What were you thinking falling off a roof? Don't tell me you actually took my advice?"

"No Kachan it was an acci-"

"Good cuz I don't want any blame for the stuff you did to come back on me and ruin my chances at UA! If people hear that I told you to, then I'll never be a pro hero Deku!"

Midoriya got choked up again. He almost died and his sort of friend is worried about how it makes him look? Izuku runs out the room, covering his face and going back to his room.

Bakugo sighs and turns off the tv. "Damnit…..why couldn't I just apologize."

Back in Izuku's hospital room, the boy is crying on his bed "Stupid Kachan! Self absorbed jerk! Someday you'll feel just how I do!"

The doctor walks into the room. "Oh what's the matter boy? Something hurt or is it you are upset about something?" The doctor said, sitting on the edge of the boys bed.

"My friend is a jerk! I almost died and he only cares about himself!" Izuku mumbles to the doctor.

"Well I must say, that boy had it rough as well. He was struggling against that villain for several minutes. Pro heroes were standing everywhere. Some had quirks that weren't effective against the villain. Others were there to just help out and suck up attention. You know just to improve their image in the public eye. If you ask me, it makes me sick. Then All Might showed up and saved the day. Everyone else standing around, acting like they actually contributed."

Thinking back on it, Midoriya noticed he would write in his notes a lot of heroes being in the spotlight and being reckless. Causing civilian casualties and property damage and then having it all blamed on the villain. "Yea honestly it kinda makes me sick" Izuku said allowed. "I wanted to be a hero, but after today...and realizing I can't. I don't think I would want to be like any of them anyway. That's not how a true hero should act!"

The doctor turned to the boy and gave him a serious look strait in the eyes. Midoriya, getting nervous, turns to the doctor and says "Oh I mean I'm not saying all heroes are bad it's just been a long day and-"

"I think you have potential kid. There is someone I'd like you to meet." The doctor said with a large smile on his face.

"Who?"

"Let me make a quick phone call." The doctor takes out his phone and quickly makes a call. "Yea I think I found someone you might want to meet. He's at my location. Now is good. No one's around." He hangs up the phone and turns to the boy. "Have fun!"

A black sludge is ejected from Midoriya's mouth and encases his entire body. His surroundings turn all black. He begins to look around to find himself in a dark room with a man sitting in a chair. The man is difficult to make out but it is definitely a man.

A voice comes from the direction of the man. "Hello there young man. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is All for One."

**End of Part 1**

**Hello anyone and everyone who decides to read this. I'm Moose. This is my first fanfiction and decided to share it here. I got a bit of inspiration from a couple others I had read for this and decided to give my own spin on it. Let me know what you think. Just a heads up, I'm not much of a writer, in fact I went to school for mathematics, so if you have advice on ways to make it better. I plan to upload on a fairly regular basis. Aiming for once a week but who knows. Anyway enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"All for One?" The young boy said trembling on the floor of the dark room. "Ummm umm where am I? I was in the hospital, so this must be a dream. Yea a dream that's it. I'll wake up any second now."

"I can assure you young man this is no dream. Welcome to my home. Please make yourself comfortable. I have some things I would like to discuss."

Izuku decides to stand instead of sitting on the hard floor. "Umm I have a few questions."

"I'm sure you do but first allow me to explain before you ask. As I have said, My name is All for One and so I've been told your name is Izuku Midoriya. You are a middle school student without a quirk. Also you are currently checked into a hospital for attempted suicide after meeting All Might? Hahahaha. I can understand that. I hate the man myself but never in my wildest dreams did I picture a young man doing something like that after meeting the 'symbol of peace'."

Midoriya looked confused. "You hate All Might?"

"Why yes of course. He is a thorn in my side but more to that later. So I have been informed by Dr. Ujiko that you have a hatred for heroes?"

"I mean I wouldn't call it a hatred. All I ever wanted in life was to be a hero. But as you know, without a quirk makes becoming one impossible. I wanted so bad but my mom didn't support me, my friend mocked me, and my hero shattered my dream. So I can't become a hero but there are heroes out there that have quirks but all they do is show off for the public and use it to boost their fame. They don't care about the people! They don't deserve the power they have! They aren't real heroes!"

Midoriya released all the built up frustration he had been developing in one rant. All those negative feelings he's been keeping deep down. Day in day out of seeing worthless heroes and those that look down upon him for not having a quirk. The pressure and tension he was feeling was all released.

"Great answer young Midoriya! Someone like you is just who I was looking for. You see I am also fed up with hero society and believe that it needs to be changed. I would like you to help me with this matter. In return for this, I can give you a quirk."

Midoriya's eyes lit up. A look of shock crossed his face. "Give m..me a quirk?" He stuttered.

"Yes I can. For you see I have many quirks. My original quirk though is to give and take quirks from others. It is quite useful and has helped me over the years. Now I plan on using it to help you. What do you say?"

"Umm what's in it for you?" the young boy nervously asked.

The man smirks. "Just your loyalty. I have heard a good amount about you from the doctor and know that you are an intelligent boy. You even keep tabs on pro heroes. A boy like you could be a great asset to my organization."

Midoriya hesitated for a moment but realized the offer in front of him was too good to pass up. He would finally have a quirk! Everything he ever wanted to do and achieve would now be possible. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity he would never get again. "I accept!"

"Excellent, then allow me to bestow a gift upon you." Two large black and red fingers stretched over and stabbed Izuku in the chest. His body began to pulse and he once again lost consciousness.

As the light flickered from Izuku's eyes, he felt the entire world freeze around him. The darkness he was in felt all too familiar. He looked around to see where he was or what was going on but discovered that he was stuck in place. He began to panic. Trying to run. Just run. Anywhere. But no matter where he was headed, he stayed in place. As Midoriya tried to calm himself and rationalize, a dark sweet voice spoke out behind him. "Hello there. We meet again so soon." As Izuku turns around, he sees a silhouette standing before him. A black figure with a strange white glow shining in the darkness.

"Who are you? What are you!?" Midoriya yelled! Confusion overtook him. He could not comprehend what was real or not.

"Well that is difficult to answer. Let's say for now that I am your ally. No we are more than that. I can feel it. I think we are friends. Yeah that's it we're friends! Doesn't it feel good to have friends?!" The figure exclaimed with almost a psychotic laughter.

Midoriya was caught off guard by this. As he looked into the dark person, words just begin to come out of his mouth. "No it's not! It's not great to have friends! They leave you and betray you and hurt you just because you are different! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! Ahhhhh I thought Kachan was my friend!" Izuku quickly slams his hands over his mouth. The shock of what he just vocalized was more than he ever expected to say.

"That's good! Yes yes very very good! Let out all that emotion! The negativity! The darkness! Let it run wild! Yes your friends betray you and leave you and led you to where you are now. But now that you finally see the truth, I will be your friend. I will never leave your side." The figure slowly moves closer and closer to him. "Now now now, let's make that deal I mentioned before." The figure stops about 2 meters from Izuku. "I've decided that I will lend you my power. I can give you that quirk you desire!"

"But the man I just met said he would give me a quirk? I don't need another one." Midoriya began to explain.

"Oh I know he is. The thing is though, that hasn't happened yet. He stabbed you and you came here. Time hasn't moved. You haven't received anything. Besides wait til you see the look on his face when he finds out hahahahah! Besides, I have the perfect quirk for you. Something you and only you can use! All I ask in return is that you feed me!"

"Feed you? What do you mean 'feed'?"

"Feed me!" The figure retorts. "I want anger and sadness! I want despair and terror! Give me grief and disgust! I want to feel those. I want to see those! The more you feed, the more powerful I can make your quirk." The voice screams with a terrifying roar. "But if you don't, I can just as easily take back what I gave. So, do we have an accord?"

As if possessed, Izuku began to grow a smile on his face. It kept growing larger and larger. It was no longer a happy smile. More of a sinister and twisted smile. He reached his hand forward and shook the hand of the dark figure. "We have an accord." A flash of light struck at the moment Midoriya touched the figure. He didn't see much but could definitely make out the reflection of his own face shown on the black silhouette.

All for One used his black and red tendrils to try and determine what type of quirk would be best for him. As he continued to examine, he came to a shocking conclusion. The child had a quirk. This was puzzling. He swore that the information he received was that Izuku Midoriya has been quirkless his entire life. Immediately trying to identify if this was true, the old man presses a button on his chair. A speaker appears and a ringing sound is heard.

"Yes sir?" Doctor Ujiko responded. "Is it time to return the child?"

"No Daruma it is not time. Instead I have one question, you said this boy was quirkless yes?"

"Of course sir. I looked at his x-rays. Apparently I did them myself 10 years ago. He has the joint in his pinkie toes. He shouldn't have a quirk. Are you saying he does?" Ujiko sounded astonished.

"In attempting to give young Midoriya a quirk I found that he already has one. I am going to wake him and send him back to you shortly. Do some tests to find out what it is. He has agreed to work with us. A little _training _could do him some good. He might even make a nice little gift to Tomura." All for One replied.

"Yes sir, I have kept his room clear. Send him whenever sir."

All for One shut off the speaker. He then injected some adrenaline into the boy, causing him to quickly wake from his slumber. "So young Midoriya, it appears you already have a quirk. Did you not mention this before?"

Izuku begins to regain consciousness to the sound of the elderly villain talking to him. "Ow my head, I had the weirdest dream. Wait what! I have a quirk?!" Izuku began to cry from the sheer joy of no longer being quirkless. All for One quickly realizes that the boy was not lying to him.

"I see. It seems you didn't even know. Well no matter. I have plans for you. We are going to put you through some training to identify your quirk as well as get your body accustomed to the feeling. We will be in touch. Remember, I am expecting great things from you!" All for One says as he turns away from the boy.

"Thank you sir! I won't let you dow-" Midoriya is cut off as black sludge erupts from his mouth. Everything goes dark. He struggles to breath and finds himself back in his hospital bed with Dr. Daruma Ujiko standing over him.

"So you have returned. I hope everything went well?" Ujiko asked half-heartedly, already knowing how it turned out.

"I have a quirk! I really have a quirk!" Midoriya yelled shouting for joy.

"Calm yourself kid." The doctor said glaring down at the child. "I want to run a quick test to see if everything was successful." Ujiko escorted Izuku to a room containing a large x-ray machine. As he ran Izuku through and looked at his skeletal structure, he noticed that the boy no longer had the extra joints in his toes. '_Well I'll be damned'_ The doctor thought. '_How did this happen?_' Taking the x-rays and escorting Midoriya to his room, the doctor called his mother to tell her the news.

"Turns out the accident somehow removed the joint in his toes. So somehow or someway your son has a quirk! Congratulations." Ujiko tells her with a puzzled look on his face.

Inko looks at the doctor and then her son and then back to the doctor. "Huh? Huh! Huuuhhhhhh?!" Inko exclaims. "My boy has a quirk?! Oh Izuku I'm so happy for you!"

"Umm thanks mom." Izuku said. As he said that, in the back of his mind he thought '_oh so now that I have a quirk, my mom is happy and proud of me? What a joke!'_

As the celebration began to wind down, Doctor Daruma began to explain that Izuku could be discharged but would need to see mandatory counseling. He took out a card and handed it to his mother. "This place will provide physical and mental therapy to its patients. I believe the young boy would have to attend five days a week after school but it is well worth it. Some of the best care. Also it is fairly cheap. You should look into it, _right_ Izuku." The doctor said, giving Midoriya a look.

"Umm right. Yea mom whatever the doctor says!"

As the child and parent make their way home. Izuku begins to ponder over all the things that happened today. He was bullied, was attacked by a villain, met All Might, jumped off a roof, went to the hospital, met a villain leader, got a quirk, and had 2 strange dreams! This turn of events was too much for him to take. He didn't eat dinner that night. He was too worn out and went straight to bed, passing out immediately. This day had changed the course of his life forever.

The next morning started just as weird as yesterday was. Izuku ate his breakfast and was on his way to school. On the way though, All Might popped out from around a corner! "Good morning young man!" All Might exclaimed revealing himself.

"Wha what All Might?! What are you doing here?" Izuku spouted while falling backwards.

"I am here to apologize young Midoriya. I told you that a hero needed to have a quirk to be a hero. Well even those with a quirk don't act like heroes all the time. I heard about what happened. How you jumped shortly after I left. I'm sorry if I led you to doing that."

"Oh well thank you All Might! Wow I really didn't expect this! Thanks." Midoriya said. '_Wow the number one hero came to apologize to me and admit his mistake. Maybe all that stuff I thought yesterday was all wrong. I should surprise him and tell him I got a quirk! Maybe I still want to be a hero!'_ These thoughts began running through his head.

"And to show how sorry I am, I have decided to use some of the funds of my agency to pay for your medical bills! Just don't go spreading it around too much. I don't want more people jumping off buildings to meet me. That would be dangerous!" All Might exclaimed.

Midoriya froze in his tracks. '_Don't spread it around? Paying me off? He doesn't care that I'm better! He's just trying to pay me to stay silent! Nevermind that! I was right about everything yesterday. Heroes suck! There are no good heroes in this world. They are only looking after themselves and their image! Well I'll show him!_' "Hey All Might, instead of hospital bills, I have some required counseling I need to take and it's more than I think my mom could afford. How about we call that even instead?" Izuku asked.

"Of course young Midoriya! Anything to get a young child the help he needs to be on the right track!" All Might agrees. Then quickly turns back into his true form. "Yea kid I can do that. If it helps you out. I feel bad that what I said made you think that way so it's only right I pay my dues as well. I'll send you a check in the mail. Maybe I'll see you around. Get better kid!" All Might said while waving goodbye and walking away.

Izuku stood their thinking for a moment. 'Oh this is perfect. Too perfect! I'll make him pay for my counseling all right.' A sinister grin grew on the young boys face.

The school day passed by different from usual. The school never found out about what happened to Midoriya. Bakugo wasn't in school though because of the fight with the villain. That's all everyone was talking about. Midoriya didn't care. He was able to get through a day of school without being beaten up by Kachan so he considered it a win. Throughout the day during his breaks, he went to the roof and tried to figure out what his quirk was. He figured doing it alone would be the best way to discover it. Though no matter what he tried, he couldn't figure out how to do it or get it to work. Then again, he never had a quirk so activating something he never had seemed impossible. He decided to give up trying at school.

The day ended and classes were dismissed. Izuku left the school grounds and received a text from his mother. It had the address of the counseling center as well as a sweet message saying how much she cared. It also stated she received an anonymous check in the mail addressed to Izuku for counseling. Izuku read the message '_What a cute message. Too bad she's only sending it because of what happened. She never used to do things like this.' _He responded to his mother to let her know he was ok and headed to the address.

Walking towards downtown, Midoriya comes across a long building. It seemed to be about two stories in height but took up a lot of land. Basically an entire city block dedicated to a two floor building. It struck him as strange. Reading the sign, the building was called Corellia Counseling Center with a big CCC overlapping as its symbol. Realizing this was the place, the boy walked in the front door.

Greeted by a receptionist "Hello welcome to Corellia Counseling Center, do you have an appointment?" The lady had long straight red hair, cat ears and whiskers. She seemed very prim and proper of a woman in her late 20's.

"Umm no I don't. I was told to make one. My name is Izuku Midoriya and I was discharged from the hospital yesterday."

The secretary begins typing in the information into the computer when a loud ping sound came up. Her face was startled for a moment before recomposing herself. "Ah yes Izuku Midoriya. It appears an appointment was made for you already. Please follow me, I will lead you to your counseling room." The lady stood up and led the boy down a series of hallways until they reached a large open room. "Your counselor is in here. Good luck." She says as she quickly turns around and heads back to her desk.

Midoriya looking quite confused opens the door to find a massive dojo on the inside. No one is seen to be in there. Izuku takes off his shoes and steps onto the mats. He begins to examine all over the room. There were items looking to be from ancient societies to traditional japanese paintings. As he stood in awe, he wondered when the counselor would arrive. As he thought that, he felt a pain in his back, knocking him onto his face. Turning around to see what happened, he gazed upon a long dark haired man. This man was about 5'10" (178cm), slender build but filled entirely with muscle wearing what appeared to be a traditional ninja outfit. "You were not ready. My training begins immediately." The man said with a deep resounding voice. "I am Kyuji Hanzo and I have been tasked by All for One to train you over the next 8 months."

"Wait! Are you a ninja?! That is so cool!" Izuku exclaims. Hanzo looking unmoved by the boys outburst.

"It it time to begin your lessons. Three days a week we will practice combat and the other two will be educational material. Now time for talk is over. Begin by trying to dodge my strikes. Izuku is immediately pressed by Hanzo. The attacks coming almost too fast to see. He is constantly backing up until he hits the wall. A solid punch connects with his gut. Midoriya chokes up, gasping for air. He wasn't expecting to be hit so hard. This was definitely worse than Kachan. "Get up!" the ninja says devoid of emotion. "Fight back. Dodge. Use your quirk. Learn." Izuku finally struggles to his feet. Hanzo unleashes another barrage of attacks with Izuku on a constant backpedal. Izuku bumps into a pedestal with art on it and tries to hide behind it. Kyuji looks at the young boy with disgust that he would resort to hiding in fear of his opponent. "This is who you sent me to train? What joke is this?" Next thing Midoriya knows is he is kneed in the stomach by Hanzo.

'_But how?'_ Midroiya contemplates as hes struggling to get up. '_He was all the way across the room, it wasn't possible.'_ Izuku looks around the room to notice the pedestal was on the opposite side of the room. '_Wait of course!_' "You can...switch places with...objects….can't you?"

Hanzo, shocked that he discovered his quirk so quickly. "Yes but it doesn't matter. You won't survive this day of training. Stay down. As you are, you are worthless."

Not sure if he is able to go on, he stares intently at his opponent. They lock eyes and stare at each other. About a minute passes. The word worthless repeating through his head. "No I am not! Kachan was wrong about me! I am not worthless! I am not useless! I can fight!" Midoriya struggles to his feet. Gazing at his opponent, all that he can think of is his fury towards being looked down on for being weak. As he stares, Hanzo begins to walk towards him. '_Well this is it, I'll give it all I have right here right now!'_

'_**Use my gift. You have more than fed me enough for now! Use it and win!'**_

Izuku's body reacts to the voice. In the next moment, Izuku Midoriya disappeared. Hanzo blinks. Where the beaten boy was an antique vase smashes to the floor. Out of his peripheral vision, the ninja sees a fist making impact with his cheek. Kyuji takes a step back, surprised from the blow. Midoriya is seen standing on top of one of the stone pedestals having a wild look in his eyes. He feels as if he is staring at a different child than before. The hint of insanity is enhanced by a wicked smile. In the next moment, Izuku falls forward off of the pedestal, collapsing from complete physical exhaustion. Hanzo catches his new student. "Seems he was correct in selecting you." Hanzo smiles. "Expecting great things from you young one."

**End of Part 2**

**Hello again! Well originally I was going to upload this later in the week but I had the sudden desire to write this afternoon so here is the next installment the day after the first. Will probably continue writing throughout the week. Enjoy guys and let me know if you have any questions or concerns about where I am taking the story. Just a heads up, I do have Izuku's quirk written out already with strict rules on it to not make it broken. Anyway thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

A whole month has passed since Izuku Midoriya began his "counseling" sessions at Corellia Counseling Center. Since the beginning of his training, Midoriya learned quite a bit about combat, infiltration, ninjutsu, and his quirk. By no means would anyone consider him an expert, but in comparison from where he was before, the boy is almost a completely different person. Even his average day was scheduled differently.

It is now Mid May and Izuku is walking to school. As he takes in the beautiful weather, he notices a familiar face walking in front of him. This was the face of Katsuki Bakugo. The young man strolled up next to his blond friend. "Good morning Kachan!"

Katsuki quickly turned his head facing Midoriya. "What do you want you damn nerd? Its early and can't you see I'm walking here!" Kachan yelled at the other student.

"Oh...well I just wanted to say good morning." Izuku looked a bit saddened by this.

Seeming to regret what he said, Kachan replied with "Whatever it's fine. Anyway did you ever find out what your quirk is?" Bakugo asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Well I'm not too sure what it does but I know that I get stronger using it!" Midoriya smiles at his friend, looking all innocent. '_Ha! Kachan has no idea what he is in for. Come the entrance exams, I'll blow him out of the water!'_

"Well whatever it is, it'll never be better than mine! You'll always be just Deku!" Bakugo scowls. "But at least now you might have a chance to make it into UA." He paused for a moment. "As if!"

Midoriya just gave an awkward laugh. "Haha your right Kachan, I'll never be better than you." Midoriya walked on ahead.

Katsuki stopped for a moment. Once Midoriya was out of sight. "Arggghhhh dammit! Why can't I just have a normal conversation without putting him down!" Bakugo yelled at the sky. Over the past month, since getting out of the hospital, he felt a huge amount of guilt from what occurred that day. A lot of his anger was directed inward at himself. He caused someone who acted friendly to him to attempt suicide. At the same time he was too weak to fight off the sludge villain. Then since he was too weak, he had to be saved by All Might. If All Might wasn't distracted by that attack, he might've been able to save his friend. This all weighed heavily on him. The only silver lining is that somehow this incident caused Deku's to discover he had a quirk. Kachan tried to make up for this by taking Deku to an exhibition boxing match. It was a charity event that he got tickets for with his own money. Said his mom bought them though and made him take Izuku. The match was between Pro Hero Death Arms and Foreign Pro Hero Pankration. Deku seemed to really enjoy the fight. He fanboyed out the whole time, taking notes on both heroes. Especially Pankration. After the event, their relationship seemed to grow a bit closer. Or it would if Bakugo wouldn't be a jerk whenever he tried to be nice. Though not sure if it was his friend's recently developed quirk or not, he noticed Izuku had become a bit more fit. Also that his normal strength seemed to increase a little. Kachan didn't think too much into it though.

At school, Izuku took his seat quietly. He gave up on socializing with anyone there. He just didn't care about them. He went through a massive life change and realized that none of these other students mattered to him. He was only keeping up appearances with Kachan to make sure his mother didn't become worried. The students around him gave him weird looks. They thought it was strange that the quirkless boy suddenly got a quirk. Also the whole suicide thing spread around. They treated him like an outcast but Midoriya didn't care. He would just give them a polite smile and continue on with his day. Bakugo took notice of this and gave other kids "the look" to back off. In regards to grades, Izuku and Katsuki were still the top of the class. Even with both suffering an accident, their grades were still in top form.

School went on as normal. Afterward, Izuku would have a bit of time free to go check out the city before he had to go to counseling. Bakugo would sometimes follow him. He worried that the same event would happen again and Midoriya would do a repeat swan dive. As stealthy as Bakugo tried to be, Midoriya would notice him and just play dumb. He came across a minor villain attack where two guys tried to rob a convenience store. One of them was quickly attacked and taken out by Gunhead and his excellent martial arts skills. Deku quickly took out his notebook and made several notes about Gunhead. The other crook attempted to escape but Gunhead shot rubber bullets out of his arm gauntlets and knocked him down. Midoriya noted his quirk and fighting style and all the details he could make out. He tried to get closer to the incident and talk to Gunhead when Bakugo grabbed him from behind and said with an angry look on his face. "What were you about to go and do?"

"Oh Kachan! I didn't see you there. I was just going to go and talk to Gunhead. I wanted to congratulate him on his work! Also ask him a bit about his quirk if he had time." Deku said with a happy go lucky smile.

"You idiot! This is an active crime scene! You could get hurt dumbass! Just go home. This is no place for you." Katsuki yelled.

Midoriya looked incredibly disappointed. "Well okay then Kachan. I have therapy anyway so I'll see you at school." He walked off with a defeated look to him.

"Well at least he's not hurt." Bakugo murmured. "But that idiot is gonna get himself killed one of these days."

As Deku walked away, a smile rose on his face. A creepy twisted smile. '_So Kachan now is worrying about me? Well I'll let him feel pity for me for now. In almost a year, he will be in for a rude awakening.'_

Arriving at the counseling center, Izuku walked up to the front counter. "Good afternoon Ms. Akayama. I'm here for my usual appointment." Midoriya said with a smile.

"Yes Mr. Midoriya, Counselor Hanzo is expecting you. Good luck with your session." She responded.

Midoriya walked back to his usual training room. As he entered, he took off his shoes and bowed. Knowing sensei could be anywhere, he used his senses to try and locate his teacher. Within about 10 seconds of heightening his senses, Midoriya jumped to the right and rolled into a fighting stance. "Excellent young disciple. You dodged my initial strike. You have improved indeed." Hanzo sensei said praising his student.

"Thank you sensei. You are too kind." Midoriya replied while bowing to his master. "What lessons will we be doing today sir?"

"Today will be a review of what we have gone over thus far. As you have demonstrated, your body's reflexes are beginning to improve as well as your base power and speed. This is important based on your quirk. We must get you to master certain techniques so that even without using your quirk, you are still able to fight. How have you been adapting to what you obtained from Pankration?"

"His quirk "Power" is amazing! With this I feel as if I can do anything! Though I do have the drawback of only being able to draw out about 20% of what it is capable of. My body just isn't strong enough yet to handle it."

"I see. And his fighting style?"

"Yes I'm able to replicate his fighting techniques perfectly. The problem is that some of the boxing and wrestling moves he does require more flexibility and speed than I am capable of doing."

"That is why we are training young disciple. Is your limit still two or has it improved beyond that?" Hanzo asked.

"No sensei, I can only have two stored up at any given time. So far I have Pankration's Power quirk and your Swap quirk sir."

"And are they not able to be used simultaneously?"

"Yes sir, I can still only use them individually. I'm not sure I will ever be able to use more than one at a time. It's like an RPG character with only 1 accessory slot but 2 accessories!"

"Ummm...right" Sensei replied 'What is an RPG? Rocket Propelled Grenade? No that makes no sense. Doesn't matter.' "Has my fighting style been easier for you to adapt to since you are training in it without your quirk?"

"Yes sensei! Since my body already knows some of the movements, when I use your ability, I feel like all of this is much more natural."

"Excellent but you still have a long way to go before we are finished. I have received further instructions from Lord All for One. We are to teach you to use various weapons. All of my traditional ninjutsu weaponry as well as marksmanship with a firearm. It may be useful if you ever take a gun related quirk. Your mission as you know begins once the entrance exams begin. Infiltrating UA will be difficult but with your multiple abilities, you should not get caught. Now have you given any thought to either of your attires that you will be using for the mission? The money you paid will be more than enough to cover any unforeseen expenses."

"UA apparently funds a costume for heroes that enter the academy. I'll probably use something from my old notebooks or whatever I can dig up. Haven't decided though on my other jobs attire yet."

"Like I've said we still have time. Now for today, I will educate you on poisons and medicines as well as which ones are the most difficult to detect during autopsy." Kyuji Hanzo told his student.

The rest of the lesson went on for a few hours before Midoriya headed home. He sent a message to his mom letting her know where he was and what he was doing. She has made that a house rule that he must always do that every few hours so she can make sure her baby is safe.

Arriving home, dinner was prepared. It was a diet that involved a decent amount of protein. Midoriya was looking to build some muscles and his sensei had given him a diet to follow. He told his mom that working out was a way to take his mind off of the negative thoughts. Also it was good for his health.

"So sweetie, how is your counseling coming?" Mrs. Midoriya asked her son.

"It's going good mom. The counselor is really helping with my mental health. I think I'm on the right track now." He replied to his mother, a fake smile on his face.

"Oh that's wonderful Izuku." Inko looking at her son with a joyous gaze. "And what about your quirk son? I think you decided to name it Power?"

"Yea I'm calling it power cuz I can get really strong. I can almost punch through a cement wall in one punch and I can jump almost and I can jump like 10 meters in the air! I'm almost just like All Might!" Izuku exclaimed with fake excitement in his voice.

"Your dream is coming true Izuku! You are going to be just like the hero you've always looked up to. As a mother, I'm so proud! You may even be able to get into UA!"

At the mention of looking up to All Might, Midoriya cringed. It was just for a moment and he doesn't believe his mother noticed, but it broke the facade that he was putting on. "Yea let's hope so mom. Exams are 9 months away and I have to do all I can to get ready."

Dinner continued as normal with idle chit chat between mother and son. '_Oh so now she cares about how I'm doing and that I can get into UA with this quirk. Where was this belief in me the past 10 years!'_ Izuku thought as he walked back to his room. He sat at his desk and quickly worked through his homework. Afterward he spent the remainder of his night watching footage from recent news reports on various villain attacks. He noted down the heroes that were fighting and any information he could gather from their quirks that he may have noticed. Especially noting information like special moves and personality. He began constructing a list that included all the heroes who seemed to be in the spotlight for less than ideal reasons. After watching the news articles, Izuku would look online in depth more about the incidents. He would notice the civilian injuries that were caused and in most cases, the civilians were hurt and hospitalized by the actions of these heroes. Mt. Lady was an excellent example. She kicked someone trying to get out of the way as she was chasing the villain. It was an honest mistake but she still injured an innocent bystander. All the blame of course was placed on the villain. This made Izuku sick. He was almost injured countless times trying to get away from villain attacks. This fueled his negative emotions. Made him resent the heroes even further. He thought back to almost a month ago right after he started counseling at how he received his assignment that would send hero society down a different path.

-1 month earlier-

2 days after using his quirk on sensei in battle, Izuku Midoriya was taken on a small trip by Hanzo sensei instead of having a training session. Along the way to the location, Hanzo sensei began to explain how his family has served Lord All for One for generations. You see, Kyuji Hanzo is the 9th generation of the Hanzo clan to serve their master. Years before when quirks were new, this ninja clans current leader had the quirk Swap. It was very useful in intelligence gathering and assassination missions. As amazing as that was, his son happened to be born without a quirk, much like young Midoriya. This was a problem. His son could still become a ninja but would never live up to the legacy of his father. Then the clan leader met All for One. He offered them the chance to pass down the father's quirk to the son, thus making the father quirkless. The father agreed that when the boy reached age 18 he would inherit his father's ability. Thus in response to this favor, the Hanzo clan swore loyalty to Lord All for One. Once each generation's son reached the age of 18, All for One would move the quirk from parent to child. Kyuji was the 9th to inherit this. Thus he was the 9th hand of his lord.

Arriving at their destination, Kamina, the two approached a bar. As they entered, Izuku nervously hid behind his sensei. A man appeared to be made of dark smoke stood behind the bar. "Welcome, we have been expecting you." A voice said from the smoke. "My name is Kurogiri, can I get the two of you anything."

"Water." Hanzo replied. "Two waters."

"As you wish." Kurogiri bowed and poured the two cold water.

A man sitting awkwardly in the corner playing a video game was scratching his neck and beginning to look frustrated. He grabbed his controller and shook it violently. It soon turned to dust on the floor.

"Hey Kurogiri, I need another controller. Oh and who are these guys?" The young man said.

"Forgive our interruption young lord, but I have brought the one that master requested." Hanzo answered, giving a slight bow to him.

"Please forgive his manners." Kurogiri, passing the waters to the pair. "This is Tomura Shigaraki. The leader of the League of Villains."

"Yes Master Shigaraki, it has been sometime. As you may recall, I am Kyuji Hanzo and this is my young disciple Izuku Midoriya. My Lord wished for me to bring him to meet you." Hanzo stated with a polite tone of voice.

At that moment, the tv turned to black followed by All for One appearing on screen. "Good evening everyone. It appears you have all been acquainted." All for One said as Tomura grovels in front of the television and Hanzo gets to a knee. Midoriya instinctively copies his master. Kurogiri bows politely from behind the bar. "Yes I wished for young Midoriya to meet you Tomura Shigaraki. He will be aiding you as an assistant in an operation I will have him begin in your name."

"But master!" Tomura exclaims while turning back to the boy. "This child looks so small and frail and useless. What good could he be to anybody?"

Midoriya got noticeably upset at the comments but his sensei raised his hand in front of the boy to keep him quiet.

"Ah that is how you see him now Tomura but he will be molded into a great asset for you. Just as the Hanzo clan has served me for years, this boy will serve you as an inside agent of UA. According to information being passed around, All Might will be teaching there at UA and we will have him keeping tabs for you on the various pro heroes as well as upcoming heroes. He will be your hidden weapon Tomura. Consider this one of the gifts I will give you as you learn to become my successor."

Tomura's eyes grow wide as he looks at the screen and then back at the boy. "Yes master, if that is what you wish."

All for One grins. "Yes I will provide you with his information when I finish looking over it. He seems to have an interesting quirk that will provide him the best cover. Make sure to use him well." The screen cuts to black.

Tomura stands and turns to Izuku. "So you are my spy. Don't fail me or I'll kill you!"

"I..I...I look forward to working with you too….Mr. Shigaraki sir." Izuku sticks his hand out to shake his new master's hand and seal his agreement.

Tomura reaches his hand out and grips Midoriya's with 3 fingers. "I'll tell you this once kid. Its just Shigaraki. Next time you're dead!"

-Present-

Midoriya's mind fades back to the present as he lays on his bed. Another full day in his villain training. He closes his eyes and begins to drift to sleep. '_Just you wait UA! There may be a traitor amongst you' _ Izuku laughed as he past into a deep sleep. '_Only 9 months to go!'_

**Bonus**

Kyuji Hanzo - Quirk: Swap

He is able to swap locations of up to 3 objects in the room at once. One of the objects does not have to be him though. It can only be done for objects that are within 20 meters of him.

Izuku Midoriya - Quirk: Replicate

He is able to replicate the quirk, fighting style, and mannerisms of any person he stares at for 1 minute straight. Though he must already know how the quirk works beforehand. Also he can currently only hold up to 2 of these at any time and can not combine them together. The saved quirks can be replaced if he chooses to learn a new one and they stay with him until he replaces them. Telling sign that he is using his quirk is his green eyes turn blood red. Since he has a 14 year old body, he is unable to match the speed and power of certain moves without further training of his body.

Pankration - Quirk: Power

Fairly simple. He can punch and kick things really hard. Basically gives him super strength. If he focuses hard enough, he can create small shockwaves and air currents with his attacks. (This hero appeared in My Hero Academia: Two Heroes)

**Hello everyone. Thanks for continuing to read this story. I have had free time at work and been able to put some serious effort into writing these chapters. I plan on having about 1 more chapter involving Midoriya's life before the entrance exam. So expect most likely chapter 5 to be when we finally get into starting the plot. If you got any questions, comments, concerns, I'll be more than happy to address them. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the year went on, Midoriya continued his training with Master Hanzo. His development has been slow but steady with a large drive to improve. As August rolls around, Midoriya has gotten the hang of using his quirk and switching between styles. The downside though is the stamina drain it places on him to maintain his quirk. Switching styles also generates a noticeable dip in endurance as well. During training, he is able to switch styles about four times before his energy runs out. Regarding his ninjutsu training, Izuku has picked up on the basics quickly. He is excellent when it comes to executing techniques or striking a target from a distance. The only issue he is currently having is with stealth. Due to his nervous nature, Midoriya is not great at staying hidden.

Our story resumes with Izuku and Hanzo having a duel. Hanzo switching locations in quick succession and keeping his disciple on his toes. Izuku stays alert and dodges a kick by rolling forward. Quickly turning around and throwing a shuriken at his master. As Hanzo goes to dodge, Izuku, switches with the shuriken to deliver a flying kick. Kyuji blocks the strike. He then grabs him by the leg and attempts to slam young Midoriya into the ground. While in midair, Izuku switches quirks to Power and catches himself as he makes impact with the ground. Midoriya attempts to swing his body around and go for an uppercut but Hanzo steps back and delivers a solid kick to the stomach. The boy goes flying back into the wall.

"Let us call it a day here." His sensei said. "I have something I wish to speak to you about."

Izuku slowly stands up and bows to his sensei before running over to him. He seemed a bit disappointed at his loss but knew he was making progress. Before he was barely able to keep up with sensei's movements. Now he can strike back as well. Though he has never landed a real blow on his master, he plans to do so before his counseling is over. "Yes sensei. What do you wish to discuss?"

"I have received an assignment from Lord All for One. He is asking me to eliminate a target and wishes for me to bring you along for field experience." Hanzo stated with the usual serious look on his face.

"A...a mission?" Izuku said with a smile slowly growing on his face. "You mean I actually get to test out my skills in the field!" The boy exclaimed almost jumping for joy.

"Yes you will but this will be a difficult assignment and I believe it is above your level of skill to complete. If you jeopardize the mission or fall behind, I will leave you behind to fend for yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sensei! I will not let you down."

"Excellent. Now here is the assignment. Lord All for One has a mole in the Police Force. This mole has been loyal for years and provided excellent intel. Though recently he has been acting up and requesting more money for his services. All for One denied his request and this detective began to threaten my master. He is going to rat out the League to his bosses at the upcoming Policeman's Ball. Our mission is to infiltrate the ball and assassinate Officer Kiba Uragiri before he is able to meet with his superiors. Any questions?"

"When will this occur sensei?" Midoriya asked.

"The ball is this Friday night from 8-12. Be prepared. An attire will be provided for you. Any other questions?" Sensei responded immediately.

"Umm sensei. How am I going to convince my mom to let me be out so late? I know it's the summer but I think she would want me home."

"That is what you are worried about? Figure it out yourself! This is your problem, you will fix it." Hanzo scowled, turning and walking to the back of the room. "Class is dismissed!"

Izuku Midoriya left the center and began to make his way home. 'Sensei looked really mad. I know that I could sneak away but ever since four months ago, she has been smothering me. Speaking of which, I should text her and let her know I'm on my way home.' Izuku took out his phone and went through his messages. As he was about to text his mom, an idea came to mind. He quickly sent a message to his mother and started writing another message to someone else. It was the last person he expected but if he played his cards right, he may be able to pull off.

The next day, Izuku was waiting at the park. Just swinging on a swing, waiting for it to hit noon. Time seemed to be passing so slowly and he wondered if they would even show. His thoughts raced because this was all he could come up with. If it failed, he would let sensei down. If that happened that could expose the person who believed in him and helped him awaken his quirk. Maybe they would be so angry that they would take his quirk away. He would go back to being useless Izuku! He could never let that happen.

As he was swinging in thought, muttering to himself, a voice yelled at him "What you call me out here for you damn nerd!"

Izuku turned around to see Katsuki Bakugo, the only "friend" Midoriya had. "Oh hey Kachan! How's it going?"

"It's whatever but why'd you call me here. Said you needed something right? Spit it out, I'm hungry and need to get some lunch." Bakugo growled.

"Oh well what a coincidence, I was going to see if you wanted to grab something to eat haha. I know this good ramen place with really spicy food!" Midoriya stated, making sure to mention the spice since it's Bakugo's favorite.

"You must really want something to take me out for food." Katsuki said, raising an eyebrow at the green haired boy. "Ok fine, lead the way Deku!"

The two made their way to the ramen shop. The entire time, Izuku kept thinking 'Yes this is working! Step one is complete! Now I just have to explain with just enough details and he might say yes.'

"Stop mumbling Deku it's damn annoying!" Bakugo yelled.

"Sor-sorry Kachan!" Deku replied, jumping from the surprise of Katsuki yelling at him.

Arriving at the ramen shop, the two sit down at the bar and ordered. Bakugo got the spiciest thing on the menu while Deku got a beef cutlet bowl. "So can you finally tell me why we're here?" Bakugo asked, looking slightly concerned. Was a different look than the usual Kachan would give.

"Umm well you se-see Kachan, I have this thi-thing I need to do on Friday night but I don't think my mom would understa-"

"Are you planning on doing some crazy stuff again Deku?" Bakugo interrupted. "Because if you are then this conversation ends here!" Bakugo looked dead serious as he said these words. 'This kid better not be doing another crazy attempt on his life!'

"Wha-wha-what!" Midoriya exclaimed 'Does he know? No he couldn't. There's no way.' "No of course not Kachan! I'm just going to be meeting up with a friend and I don't want my mom to know so I was hoping you could cover for me. Maybe say we went camping. I just don't want to worry her."

Bakugo leaned back quickly, almost falling off the chair. His eyes went wide. 'I can't believe what this damn nerd just said.' Katsuki thought. "What's her name Deku?"

Izuku looked puzzled for a second and tilted his head. "Huh?" was all he was able to muster. The two looked at each other for a moment. "WHA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN KACHAN! There is no her!" Midoriya frantically proclaimed.

"Don't try to deny it nerd. You're a terrible liar. Besides, why else would someone need an excuse to tell their parents for the night if they weren't going to see a woman?" Bakugo looks surprisingly proud at his friend. "Didn't think you had the stones to be honest."

Deciding to roll with the turn of events, "Looks like you got me. I was hoping to keep it a secret but didn't know what to say or who else to turn to. So will you help me?"

"Under three conditions! Number 1: You give me all the details about her. I'm wondering what type of lady would ever date a nerd like you. Number 2: Afterwards you meet me at the campsite I tell you and give me all the details. Number 3: You buy me another bowl after this!" Katsuki said with a smirk on his face.

"Deal!" Izuku exclaimed. The pair ate their meal while Izuku described Ms. Akayama from the counseling center as well as the fancy food served at the venue for the ball. After lunch, Midoriya called his mother and received permission to go camping with Kachan. His mom sounded ecstatic that he was socializing with friends. He then proceeded to message sensei, saying he was good to go for Friday night.

Friday evening rolled around and Midoriya met up at the counseling center at 6pm. The event didn't start for two more hours, giving them plenty of time to prepare, sneak in, locate their target, take him out and get out.

Upon arriving, sensei was not dressed in his usual robe or ninja outfit. Instead he was dressed like he was attending the party. Wearing a very nice set of black dress pants, a white button up shirt, a black vest and tie, as well as black suede shoes and black leather gloves. He was looking very fine. With his long black hair and cool demeanor, most women would swoon over this fine dressed man. "So you have arrived. Quickly get dressed. I have much to explain to you."

Izuku followed instructions. He had an identical set of clothes laid out for him to wear. He noticed that his vest pockets contained many small fancy pens. The kind that would be given as a reward or gift to someone important. There was also two small black boxes. Both containing four small knives. "Umm, what is the box of knives for sensei? There is no way we could get this through security." Izuku exclaimed.

"Do as I do when we arrive. Make sure my quirk is the one active. Also, these boxes contain a false bottom with a white mask. It is to hide our identities during the operation." Kyuji Hanzo explained.

"Yes sensei I will follow your example."

As the two finish preparations, a limousine picks them up and drives them to a block away from the event. Getting out, the two walk over to the entrance. Midoriya notices upon entering the front door that the two seem to be dressed similarly to the wait staff of the event. Walking a bit farther in, four security guards were checking all personnel entering the venue.

"Keep calm and do as I do." Sensei was next and walked up to the guards. He let them examine his person and see he was holding nothing dangerous. He then handed over the box containing the knives. As security opened it, they saw four beautiful pens. "Wow these must be some gift." One of the security guards exclaimed.

"Yes we were told to bring them as a present for one of the officers." Hanzo responded.

Midoriya was briefly confused but quickly caught on to what sensei had done. Izuku's green eyes quickly changed to red. The guards didn't seem to notice. He allowed himself to be patted down by security. As they finished, they went to take a look in his box as well. Izuku quickly went down the line and swapped the pens from his breast pockets with the blades in the box using the Swap quirk. He finished the last one just as the box opened. "All good, enjoy the event." A guard said.

Hanzo and Midoriya made their way through the large ballroom. "Good work. Now it comes time to put some of your other skills to the test. We are to practice hiding your presence. You must blend in as one of the waiters and search for our target. If either of us find the target, swap a napkin with a pen in the other's pocket. Understood?"

"Yes sensei." Midoriya replied. 'Wow I'm impressed at how calm sensei seems. This seems second nature to him. That's what you expect from a master assassin!'

Midoriya quickly grabbed a tray of hors d'oeuvres and began to silently pace around the tabled section of the room. Using some of his ninjutsu skills, he was able to silence his footsteps and lower his presence. This made it easier to eavesdrop on others but also risked almost bumping into him. Doing so would be disastrous.

As he continued making his rounds, a voice from behind him spoke up. "Any luck thus far?" Startled, Izuku turned around to see sensei behind him with a tray of champagne glasses.

"No luck yet. I am still looking. I believe he may not have arrived just yet."

Quickly changing the subject. "How many windows are in this room?" Sensei quizzed his student.

"Four large windows in the back sensei. I made sure to count like you taught."

"Correct. Now how many security guards do you see."

"I've counted 12 sensei."

"Incorrect, there are 13. That man in the center, talking to the chief is one as well."

"I'm sorry sensei. I will get better." Izuku whispered to his teacher.

It was now about 930. The party was continuing as normal. The music was passable. Most guests were here already. Izuku went to refill his tray as he noticed a detective walk by. He overheard him complaining about his friend "Uragiri said he wanted to meet here about something important." Izuku froze and began to circle this man from a distance, all while doing his best to remain under the radar. Shortly after tailing the man Uragiri was supposedly meeting with, Deku received the signal from Hanzo. It seems he detected Kiba entering the ballroom. Izuku quickly made his way over to sensei as he saw the man sliding along the wall, constantly looking over his shoulder. He seemed nervous. The officer made his was to the elevator. As the pair waited at the bottom, they noticed the elevator went to the third floor. They quickly took the stairs and made their way up. Noticing the door to room 307 close, the two assassins, hide outside of the door and listen.

"Yea I just arrived. I got a room on the third floor, number 307. Come soon, it's important and I need to tell you in person. Thanks Tsukauchi!" Officer Uragiri remarked.

"Alright my disciple, I will take care of the video footage of the night. Your task is to eliminate the target." Hanzo ordered his student.

"Yes sir" Izuku responded. Hanzo proceeded to head back to the staircase and make his way to the security room. Deku was nervous. He had never killed someone before. He wasn't sure if he would be able to go through with it. Only one way to find out. Izuku took the mask out of the bottom compartment of the box and placed it on. He pulled the gloves on his hands til they were tight. Everything seemed ready to go.

Midoriya knocked on the door. He heard Officer Uragiri react as he moved over to let in who he expected was Detective Tsugauchi. As the door began to open, there was no one standing there. The officer looked around and saw only a pillow on the ground. He was confused by this. As he turned and shut the door, a small figure jumped from the bed and lept at him, two blades in hand. Kiba jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the strike. He wasn't prepared. Another fury of stabs and slashes came. A few slashes connected to reveal he had a kevlar vest underneath.

"That was close! I'm not gonna die here!" Uragiri yelled. His hands detached from his body and began floating around. Midoriya was stunned for a moment, quickly trying to analyze what the quirk was. The fists allowed him to gain some distance and keep his attacker at a distance.

Midoriya, thinking quickly, switched locations with a lamp and got a solid stab in, though it was mostly absorbed by the kevlar. A fist came from the opposite side of the room and connected with the side of Izuku's face. He took his eyes off of the floating hands for a moment and proceeded to get pummelled into the floor. Izuku, struggling to get up, swapped with Officer Uragiri who then began to hit himself with a barrage of fists. He was not expecting that. The blows from himself momentarily stunned him.

Midoriya jumped in the air and stabbed down on one of the hands. Officer Kiba winced and both hands returned back to the body. Izuku took this opportunity and landed on the chest of his opponent and quickly did a slice over his throat. As he did, blood spattered onto his mask. The blood stained the white mask with a red arc of blood. It looked like a bloody smile. Izuku was briefly taken aback by the fact he just murdered a man. He staggered for a moment. He felt like he was going to throw up but the feeling quickly passed. Instead, Midoriya just let out a sinister laugh.

Midoriya made his way out the door, mask still on his face. As he exited the door, Detective Tsukauchi turned out of the elevator and came face to face with the assassin. Izuku realized he messed up. He was just caught in the act. Escaping would be difficult. As the detective went to raise his voice and call for help, Izuku charged him. It wasn't necessary. The detective fell face first into the ground. Behind him stood Kyuji Hanzo. "Let us hurry. Put your mask away and follow me calmly. I have disabled security footage." Hanzo said while pulling the fire alarm. The alarm sounded throughout the entire building and the entire venue began to clear out. Izuku and Kyuji headed out the exit and back to the limousine.

Sitting inside the back of the limousine, Hanzo turned to his disciple. "Job completed. A tad sloppy but completed nonetheless." Hanzo looked over to see Midoriya clutching his mask in his hand. The mask had a decent amount of blood on it. With a bit more inspection, it would almost look like a smiley face. Similar to the one Izuku had on his face. He had a taste for blood and he liked it. Kyuji Hanzo knew from that moment that this kid would be one of the deadliest villains the world had seen. His face said it all.

Izuku got changed and was then dropped off a bit from the campsite. By this time of night it was a bit past midnight. He met up with Bakugo who had a fire going. It appears he just blew up some sticks until the fire lit. "Hey Kachan I'm here!" Midoriya yelled.

"Oh so here comes the big player! I thought you would forget about me because of your date."

"Haha never Kachan. Besides thanks so much for covering for me. I had a great time!"

"Ok spill nerd. What happened tonight? You went out to dinner right?" Bakugo began grilling him.

"Well we did spend a lot of time at dinner. We also walked around a lot. Oh and then we went up to the hotel room and I-"

"Whoa you did what!? You went up to her room?!" Bakugo's jaw hit the floor. "Damn Deku! I didn't know you had it in you." 'Lucky bastard! I could never do something like that!'

"It was a learning experience." Midoriya quickly responded. "Though I doubt I'll ever see them again...but I'll always remember it. That's for sure!"

The two talked for awhile. If you didn't know any better, it would seem that these guys were best friends. 'Too bad he's only acting this way because I have a quirk now! He would've never given me the time of day before!' The dark voice rang in the back of Izuku's head. 'Oh Kachan, I can't wait to see the look on your face when it's your turn!'

Bonus:

Kiba Uragiri - Quirk: Magic Hands

He can detach his hands from his body and have them float around the area. They can only travel up to 15 meters away from the user and when they lose concentration, they return back to his arms.

Hello everyone. I know I've been updating a lot but I've just had the urge to write this story. Next chapter will be the start of the UA entrance exams! I hope you guys enjoyed this recent chapter with Deku's first kill. I have events of the story planned out til the sports festival. Anyway thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

From the rest of August until the end of December, Izuku Midoriya continued his "counseling" under the supervision of Kyuji Hanzo. The young boy had grown by leaps and bounds since his training started and even his first kill. Though he did go on other missions, they were executed much cleaner than the first. Most actually took place during the day. Being stealthy and executing missions during the day improved the boys stealth as well as accuracy with throwing weapons such as shurikens, kunai, and senbon. Being an intelligent disciple, he learned chemical properties that would be excellent for paralysis. The concoction was not lethal due to components for those compounds being extremely rare and difficult to obtain. Using just a bit over 10,000 yen, he could make about half a liter. Besides chemicals, Izuku briefly trained in firearms but did not show the same aptitude with them as he did with the other ranged weaponry. He was decent to say the least, certainly no sharpshooter.

After the new year, Izuku was finished with his training. He reported to All for One upon Hanzo's request to demonstrate his progress. The elderly villain seemed to be impressed by the transformation this boy has achieved in the past eight months. Midoriya even reported that his quirk began to improve where he could now store up to three different quirks at a time. For his cover, he was going to maintain the illusion of having Power. His abilities with Power improved to where he can use about 60% of it. If he tried, Midoriya could possibly destroy a small building with one strike. Since he was used to training and using sensei's quirk, he would keep Swap as well. With Swap, he was much more efficient and was almost as good as sensei with that quirk. Midoriya attempted to store All for One's quirk but due to the sheer amount of quirks that man had, Midoriya was unable to do so. He decided to leave his third slot open for the time being. Hoping to find someone at UA who may be worth observing. All for One sent the young boy to Tomura as that would be his new master. Tomura Shigaraki was not too impressed with the boy. He still seemed like the scared little kid from before. "Kurogiri, do I really have to keep this boy around?" Tomura whined.

"Our master said that he would be an excellent spy for you to have on the inside of UA. He will be able to keep tabs on All Might and gather information on any possible weaknesses." Kurogiri responded calmly.

"Oh yea like my video games with the rogue character sneaking around. They are the squishy ones. Alright then. My quest for you is to go and investigate UA! Get caught or don't get in and you're dead!" Tomura said half laughing, half serious.

"Yes Lord Shigaraki!" Deku said from one knee. He turned to Kurogiri. "Do you have my villain costume prepared?"

"Yes Izuku Midoriya." Kurogiri replied. "Giran obtained them through various channels. The dress shirt has nothing special to its design. The vest and pants however are made of a special kevlar weave to block most bullets from a distance. Point blank may not hold up as well." Kurogiri noted. "On top of that, the adhesive black leather gloves are ready as well. Your mask is almost ready. The night vision is being updated currently. It will be ready by the time the school year begins."

"Excellent. Thank you for the update Kurogiri." Midoriya said, with a fake happy smile towards the mist man. "I will be heading back home and finishing my middle school classes as well as preparing for the entrance exam in two months. I will not fail you my lord." Izuku bowed as he took his leave and exited the bar.

"Think he will get in Tomura?" Kurogiri asked while polishing a glass.

"If he doesn't, then he's no use to me!" Tomura remarked while pulling up a chair and starting up at another one of his video games.

Two months had passed and it was the day of the entrance exam. Midoriya left his own two hours early. He had something he wanted to do beforehand. As his mother wished him the best, he put on a smile and waved goodbye. Heading out this early, he wouldn't be spotted by Kachan on where he was going.

Making his way over to the Corellia Counseling Center, Izuku stopped in to visit sensei and thank him for all of the training. Making his way in, he noticed Ryoko Akayama at the front desk. Midoriya walked up and greeted the red haired lady. Surprised to see him, she asked "Do you have an appointment today Izuku?"

"No actually. Today is the day I take the UA entrance exam and I wanted to thank sensei for preparing me for this." Izuku said with a genuine smile on his face.

Akayama typed a few things into her computer before turning back to the boy. "Hanzo sensei will see you now." She said returning the smile.

As Izuku walked down the series of hallways, he remembers telling her the story of the misconception his friend had about what he was doing out so late. He blushed at that. Ms. Akayama gave him a flirtatious look at the story. She even jokingly offered to make his story true. She didn't mean it but it was a funny thought. Ever since then, whenever Midoriya entered the facility, she would be much nicer to him.

Arriving at sensei's room, it was empty. Izuku took off his shoes, bowed and walked onto the floor. After a moment, Izuku quickly rolled to his left, dodging a kick from Hanzo. Izuku then through a shuriken from his right hand at sensei. Sensei swapped locations with the pedestal behind the boy but was surprised that the boy had a kunai in his left hand pointed right at where Hanzo had appeared. "It seems this is my loss. You have certainly improved my disciple." Kyuji Hanzo said with a stern look on his face. The man was difficult to read, but Midoriya could tell that he was proud of him.

"Thank you sensei. I will make you proud. Actually I came here today to thank you for everything."

"It was an order from my master to train you. Think nothing of it." He replied quickly. "Though I will wish you luck with your endeavor. You will be under cover. Contact with anyone who is a villain or anyone who is associated with villains could raise a red flag. Be careful. Use the stealth skills I taught you."

"Yes sensei!" the green haired boy replied. "If I ever need advice on the mission, is it ok if I contact you?"

The ninja master hesitated. He then sighed and replied with "If it is absolutely necessary then I will give you my assistance."

"Thank you so much sensei!" Izuku said with another genuine smile. "Well, I am going to head out now. I have to make sure I get to the exam early. See ya around sensei!"

Midoriya waved as he grabbed his things and walked out. Hanzo waited a moment until he was gone. "Good luck Izuku Midoriya. We all expect great things from you. Though with what I fear you are capable of, you will surpass all of our expectations." Hanzo said to himself as he went to the back of the room to meditate.

Izuku waved goodbye to Ms. Akayama and left the counseling center. This would be the last time he would be back here for awhile. Since after the entrance exam, he would be spending his time filling out forms and waivers for various UA courses and materials. He was happy though to see it one more time. This may not have been where his life changed forever, but this was where he mastered his new way of life and for that, he owed a lot to them. He hoped to pay it all back someday.

After a brief train ride, Izuku finally reached UA High School. Walking into the gate, Izuku paused and gazed upon the school and all of its glory. '_Wow this is amazing. If I actually wanted to be a hero, I would be impressed. Can't wait to see this all turn to dust for Master Shigaraki.'_ Midoriya thought, standing in the center of the courtyard.

"Hey Deku!" A familiar voice said from behind him. "Getting nervous already? Thinking of turning tail and running away!?" The voice of Katsuki Bakugo teased from behind as he placed one arm over Izuku's shoulder.

"Oh hey Kachan!" Izuku replied. "I'm just taking in the view. It is a bit overwhelming though."

"Well don't fail too hard. You might have a strong quirk but you're still no match for me! I'm gonna get the high score ya hear me!" Bakugo yelled half teasing, half declaring a challenge.

"I'll give it my best. Maybe I'll surprise you." Deku tried to tease back.

Bakugo looked at him and snorted, removing his arm from his shoulder. "I'll see you inside you damn nerd! Don't be late! Don't wantcha losing points for not being there on time!" Katsuki walked inside, hands in pockets, trying to look tough. Over the past 10 months, Deku and Kachan got closer as friends. Though Deku mentally kept him at a distance in his head to not interfere with his training, he still considered Kachan someone he looked forward to beating one day. Katsuki on the other hand began thinking of Deku as a rival. He still believed he was the best but figured some friendly competition would be entertaining. Also, with the guilt of leading Deku to his swan dive, he felt drawn to him. Acting as a guardian or watchdog figure. He would never admit it out loud but he thought of Izuku as a friend.

As Deku was about to walk into the entrance hall, he started gazing at other students walking past him. He went to turn around and get a good look at everyone around him when he bumped into a girl following him. He hadn't noticed her. He wasn't focused. Sensei would be upset with him for that. As the girl was about to fall, Izuku did some quick footwork he learned in training, and grabbed the brunette's hand, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have turned around all of a sudden. I was looking at all the other students taking the exam that I didn't see you there. Didn't mean to bump into you." Izuku said while putting on a fake smile.

The girl blushed a little, taken aback by the boy she clumsily walked into. "Oh that's quite alright. I'm fine honestly. Thank you for catching me though." She said with a smile. As she stood up, she realized that she was still holding the boy's hand. They both quickly pulled away at the same time and blushing profusely.

"Well I'm going to get going. Good luck on the exam!" Midoriya said as he turned around and headed into the facility.

"Yea you too!" The brunette said, still blushing a little, waving goodbye to the boy in the distance. '_Wait Ochako! What are you doing?! You can't get flustered now! Just because you met a cute boy at the entrance exam doesn't mean a thing. You need to focus. Remember your family.'_ She thought to herself, regaining her composure and entering the building.

Izuku walked in and checked in at the front desk. As he was looking for his seat, he began thinking to himself '_wow I interacted with a girl and wasn't awkward! I guess talking with Ms. Akayama really helped with that!"_

With it being fate, Izuku was seated right next to Bakugo. The two looked at each other and gave the other a look of 'good luck' before starting the written portion of the exam. Both seemed to be flying through the exam with ease. Izuku was confident in most of his answers. With the complex study topics that sensei had him learn, these questions seemed almost child's play.

Once time elapsed, Midoriya felt confident in his answers and submitted his sheet. The students then waited a few minutes before a Pro Hero Izuku knew of stepped onto the stage. The hero was Present Mic. Izuku was surprised about seeing him, remembering that the guy had a radio show that he used to listen to. He hasn't tuned in once since the incident. He made a quick whisper to Kachan about this guy and his radio show. Has he did, a student from a few rose up looked back and gave him a glare. Present Mic continued his presentation until glare boy stood up and pointed out an error about there being four machines listed but only three on the board. He seemed deeply offended that such a prestigious school would make a mistake. Midoriya began to chuckle at this guy for his behavior. The tall student turned around and pointed to Midoriya saying "And you with the messy hair! You should stop whispering to yourself. Take this seriously or leave."

Midoriya didn't say anything to this. Bakugo turned to Deku and surprisingly said "Ignore the guy with the stick up his ass. Prove him wrong by getting a better score than this loser."

Deku turned and looked surprised but nodded in affirmation at Kachan's advice. As the lecture was over, the students were split into different groups and instructed to go to the designated zone. Arriving, Midoriya noticed that the facility appeared to be a small abandoned city from the outside, surrounded by a huge wall. He wondered if he would be able to get enough points from the robots. With his battle experience, he doubted he would hesitate in the face of adversity, unlike the other students.

While waiting around, the girl from the front entrance noticed that she was in the same group as the boy who she ran into. Deciding to cool her nerves by talking to someone, she began to head over in his direction. She was quickly stopped by the tall boy from earlier who interrupted the lecture. "Don't bother talking to that guy. He strikes me as trouble."

"He doesn't seem bad to me." She replied. I bumped into him earlier and he was very nice to me." She said as she began to blush again.

The strict boy shook his head in disagreement. "He doesn't seem to be taking this seriously. Talking while the instructor was giving us information. He should be paying more attention if he truly wishes to get in to this academy."

As they were talking, the boy they were talking about began running towards the entrance. Present Mic began yelling down to the students "There's no signal, the test just starts!" Immediately all of the other students began racing in.

Izuku had a solid lead on them. One reason was due to his training, the other was he saw the gate opening while others were talking. He ran into the city and immediately gave a superman punch to the first robot he saw. It was worth 1P. He began making his way through the city. His plan was to cut through diagonally and make it to the far corner. He figured that most students would stay near the entrance or near the middle. So going to the farthest location would have the least competition. Outpacing most students, he destroyed many robots, one after the other, with various punches, kicks, and slams. After several minutes, he tallied that he had a point total of 52 points. He wasn't sure how he stacked up to other people, but he was sure he was almost guaranteed entrance at this point.

He started following the wall to make his way back to the entrance for when time expired until suddenly a massive mechanical monster appeared on the battlefield. Midoriya was shocked by the scale of it but remembered it was worth 0P. He also noticed it was incredibly slow and with his speed, he could easily outrun this monstrosity. As he made his way to the entrance, he saw many students fleeing. Even the strict boy from before was running away. As Midoriya was almost in the clear, he heard the voice of someone calling for help. It was the brunette from before. Izuku was conflicted but before he knew it, his legs started running full speed towards her. '_I may be a villain' _ He thought '_But I won't let innocent people get hurt as collateral damage!' _ Deku began focusing his Power quirk. He wound up with his left arm while running at full speed. Then quickly planting his feet, Deku launched a massive shockwave with his punch at the large mechanical monster's front left leg. The machines leg was very damaged and lost balance. It began to fall on top of the area him and the girl were at. He then squatted down a bit and made a fist with his right hand. He jumped up with a large amount of force and uppercutted the robots head, knocking it backwards and onto its back. Everyone at the entrance was amazed by how strong the boy was and how he was able to defeat the giant 0P machine.

As he landed on the ground, he lifted the concrete that was trapping the girls foot. The girl took his hand and got to her feet. Blushing again for being helped by the same boy twice in the same day. This time she remembered to let go of his hand. "Thanks for saving me!" She exclaimed.

"Don't mention it!" Izuku replied with a fake smile. "Now we have to hurry and finish before the exam en-"

"And the exam is over!" Present Mic yelled.

"Well nevermind" Midoriya said. "Guess we should hope we both got in." Midoriya began to walk with her to the entrance as he stumbled a bit. He turned and looked at his right arm to see that there was blood coming down his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh your bleeding!" The brunette yelled. "Quick someone call the nurse!"

As she said that, a small elderly woman walked over. "Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here. Looks like you went a little overboard playing the hero."

Midoriya laughed "Nah I just kind of moved on my own. Oh I think I know you. You're Recovery Girl aren't you!"

"That's what they call me." She replied while giving him a kiss on the arm. The brunette gasped but Izuku remained calm. He remembered how her quirk worked from what he read up on her. "You will feel better soon but you'll be tired from all the healing. Make sure to eat well and get a good night's sleep." She ordered before walking off.

From a distance, the strict boy was stunned at what just occurred. '_That boy stopped focusing on the test to help out another participant. I would've done that too if this wasn't a test. Did he figure out something that the rest of us didn't? Is there more to this test than meets the eye?' _ The boy thought to himself as he realized he may have misjudged the messy green haired student.

As Izuku went to leave, he noticed the girl he saved jogging up behind him, trying to catch up. It wasn't difficult since he was exhausted from all the running, using a large amount of power from his quirk, and the healing he had been given. "Hey wait up!" She yelled.

Izuku stopped and turned around. As he waited for her to get closer, the boy responded with "Oh hey it's you! Hope you did well on the exam." He said with a fake smile.

"I just wanted to thank you again. We didn't have much time to talk earlier with the test ending and Recovery Girl appearing."

"Oh, like I said, don't mention it. You would've done the same if the situation was reversed." Izuku stated.

"Haha right, right." She nervously giggled. '_Like I could ever do that'_ She thought. "Also, we've run into each other three times now but I never got your name." The brunette mentioned. "I'm Ochako Uraraka!"

Midoriya was stunned for a moment. A girl was asking him who he was. He wasn't expecting that, or even used to that. All the conversations with Ms. Akayama didn't prepare him for this. With a nervous smile on his face, he replied "I..I'm Izuku Mi..Midoriya. It's nice to m...meet you Uraraka!"

She smiled at that. '_He has a nervous side too'_ She thought. '_It's kind of cute.' _ "Well I'll be heading to the station now. Hope we both get accepted! Can't wait to see you around!" She said as she walked backwards waving goodbye.

Midoriya began waving goodbye to Ochako. Without realizing a genuine smile grew onto his face. He knew this school would be the start of something big for him and he was looking forward to it.

In that moment, he dropped his guard and felt an arm around his shoulder. "So it's only the entrance exams and you're already looking for a girlfriend. Typical Deku!" Bakugo smirked, teasing his friend.

"Oh Kachan." Midoriya responded. "It...it isn't like that okay!" He yelled back nervously. "We are ju...just friends I think."

"Sure. Whatever you say nerd. We're going to go get some ramen. I killed this exam and I need to celebrate!" Kachan ordered.

"Sounds good!" Izuku responded.

"Your treat unless you want your new girlfriend to find out about Ms. Akayama." Bakugo remarked, punching Deku lightly in the arm, teasing him and starting to run on ahead.

"Please don't Kachan! It's not like that I swear!" Midoriya yelled, chasing after his friend.

A week went by. No word yet. Izuku was getting nervous. He knew he did well but needed the letter confirming it. As he was sitting at his desk pondering, his mother burst in the door "Izuku! A letter! From UA!"

Quickly, Midoriya grabbed the letter and began opening it from his desk. Inside contained a holo clip of All Might. "Congratulations young Midoriya on your acceptance into UA! The judges were impressed with your overall performance. In fact, you scored the highest out of any participant this year with a staggering 102 points in the practical! I am very proud of you. Also, a quick side note, I remember you from about a year ago. I'm glad you were able to turn your life around and that I could help in some way! Do your best and I look forward to seeing you at school! Welcome to the Hero Academia!"

The clip ended and a sinister smile grew over Deku's face. '_Your help? You didn't do anything to help me. It was All for One who saw my potential and Hanzo sensei that taught me. You did nothing All Might. But I am looking forward to seeing you around. I'm going to find your weakness, just you wait!'_ Midoriya grinned and laughed out loud. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. The other side picked up. Deku spoke into the phone "Kurogiri, tell Master Shigaraki that I got in."

**So just saying, this was my favorite chapter to write. I've noticed that as I write, character interactions with each other seem to be what I enjoy the most. Gonna just point some quick things out. First Bakugo and Midoriya are friends mostly due to Bakugo's guilt and no longer seeing Deku as a quirkless loser. Izuku on the other hand is just kind of rolling with it. Kachan was a useful cover for his missions so he serves his purpose. As for Ochako and her reactions, I figured she was attracted to Midoriya in the original because of his confidence and desire to succeed. In this he already has confidence, so the chance encounter started a little crush. Not saying Midoriya is completely confident now, he is still the nerdy boy from before and gets flustered from time to time. Figured I'd point out some little changes for you guys if anyone was wondering. Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was now the second week of April. The new school year was just beginning and the first day of school for UA students. The day began differently for the young Midoriya. He received a message on a small phone that he kept hidden inside of a brand new set of shoes. The phone was always on silent and he would check it every morning before going about his daily life. Today he received a message. "Good luck with the mission. Your success is critical to the cause. Find a time All Might is alone. Also, your mask has been delivered." The sender was Kurogiri. It was sent by him because Tomura would tend to destroy the phones when he got frustrated. After going through a few, Kurogiri began doing the messages.

After eating a small breakfast, his mother would hug him tight and wish him the best on his first day of school. She was so proud of him overcoming the odds and making it into UA. After Izuku viewed the acceptance video back in February, his mom was stunned to find her son as the first place student in the practical exam. All she could think of was that he must have been practicing and studying a whole lot. He even changed his diet. His mother was finally putting together the pieces that her son was much different than he was a year ago. But no matter how different, he was still her little Izuku.

Heading out from his house, he expected to see Bakugo waiting for him. He figured that friends would walk to school together but guess he went on without him. Midoriya proceeded to take the train and make his way to UA High School. As he proceeded in, he realized he was running a bit behind. The bell would ring shortly and he would barely make it to class.

As he picked up his pace, he ran to the door of class 1-A and quickly opened it. The first thing he glanced was right up front Bakugo arguing with the tall strict student from the entrance exam. "I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida." The glasses wearing boy introduced to Katsuki.

"Somei?! A stuck-up elitist, then? I should blow you to bits." Katsuki retorted to Iida. Tenya was clearly taken aback by the sudden violent comments of Bakugo. The door sliding open drew the eyes of everyone in the class. Midoriya was now the center of attention.

"Hi Kachan. Hi everybody. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Pleased to meet you all." Midoriya said in an awkward tone as everyone looked at him.

Tenya came walking up to him as Midoriya stepped into the room. "Midoriya! You perceived the true nature of that practical exam. While I did not! I must have misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate!" Midoriya looks a bit nervous, suddenly being confronted and praised as he entered class. Trying to shake off the nervousness, he was suddenly saved by Kachan.

"Deku...so you made it just on time. What took you so long? Were you with your girlfriend?" Bakugo teased. His voice was loud enough that the whole class could here. A small child in the back with purple hair had his mouth agape at the girlfriend comment.

At that current moment, a girl walked in the door behind Midoriya. "Oh that curly hair! Midoriya!" Ochako exclaimed. "So you made it here alright. I was wondering if we would be in the same class."

Bakugo began muttering to himself, "Damn bastard. I was joking about that but it might be true." The blond kid next to Bakugo began eyeing up Midoriya and Uraraka. He had gotten the wrong impression from Katsuki and began thinking they were dating.

Uraraka turned to Midoriya. "So we've got our entrance ceremony and guidance sessions today, yeah? Wonder who our teacher will be?"

"I'm not sure but it must be some famous pro hero. UA only hires pro heroes to be teachers so we can learn from the best." Deku responded. He quickly glanced around at the other students, noticing they were all still staring at the pair of them. "Umm Uraraka, why is everyone staring at us?"

She began to blush a bit from embarrassment. This was short lived though. From behind her she heard a thud sound. "If you're here to socialize, then get out. This is the hero course." A cocoon looking man said. Izuku and Ochako were visibly surprised at what was in front of them. They thought it was a person but at the same time, could be maybe some bug monster. Unzipping the sleeping bag that he was resting in, out stepped a dark haired man with facial hair, bags under his eyes and a weird looking scarf. "It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

The entire class gazed at this man. From the looks of things, they thought he might be a bum. Though they all seemed to recognize that he was their homeroom teacher. Midoriya began thinking to himself. '_Who is this man? Is he really a pro hero? I don't recognize him from the news or anything. That scarf though...it looks familiar. Where have I seen that before_?'

Before he could finish thinking, the man interrupted and introduced himself. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota, Aizawa. Pleased to meet you. Now quickly change into your gym clothes and head to the school grounds. Time is wasting." Aizawa said while walking out of the classroom.

As the students went to the locker rooms to get changed, Midroiya turned to Bakugo. "So do you know who our teacher is? He looks strange. Is he really a pro hero? Let alone a teacher?" Izuku asked, looking for any information he could find.

Katsuki replied. "I don't know Deku. Never seen him before. Doesn't look like much. Might be the loser of all the instructors." He joked as they finished getting changed The students then made their way out to the school grounds.

Waiting out in the yard was Mr. Aizawa. He was waiting for the students. He looked exhausted, like this was a chore for him to be there. "Alright hurry up. We are going to be doing a quirk assessment test."

Uraraka spoke up. "Wait what about the entrance ceremony and guidance sessions? Aren't we going to do any of those?" She said looking confused.

Aizawa, didn't even turn to face her and replied with "UA is known for its freestyle educational system. That applies to the teachers as well. Soft ball throwing, standing long jump, fifty meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side steps, sit-ups, and seated toe touch. This is the stuff you all did in middle school without using your quirk. This time you can use them as much as you like." Aizawa said, looking around at the class. Bakugo smirked at this. "Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

Bakugo, surprised by the sudden question, answered, "About 67 meters. Give or take." He looked proud at that response.

"Great now try it with your quirk this time. Do whatever you need to. Just stay in the circle." Aizawa said with a bored look. Tossing Bakugo the ball "Give it all you got."

"You got this Kachan!" Midoriya cheered. The rest of the class looked at him, surprised he was so friendly with someone who seemed like a bad kid.

"Shut it nerd!" Katsuki yelled. Focusing intently, Bakugo wound up his right arm for the throw. 'I'm gonna add a bit of heat to this one!' He thought. Releasing the ball from his arm, the ball flew into the air like a rocket and went flying with a smoke trail streaming behind it. "DIE!" He yelled as he released it.

Aizawa looked down at his receiver that recorded the distance of the ball. The result said 705.2 meters. "Umm yea so it's important to know what your limits are That's the first rational step in figuring out what kind of hero you'll become."

Everyone in the class began getting super excited. "Wow this is gonna be fun!" One person said. "Yea this is totally awesome!" Another person shouted.

Aizawa began looking visually upset by the attitude of most of the students. "You think this is a game? We have three years to turn all of you into pro heroes and you think we are out here having fun? This is training." His face turned to an intense ferocity. As he parted his hair, revealing his dry eyes, he said, "The one with the lowest across all 8 tests will be judged as useless and will be expelled." Lifting is head higher and looking down at his students, Aizawa exclaims with an almost evil smile, "Your fate is in our hands! Welcome to UA's hero course!"

To that comment he just made, Deku made a slight cringe. No one was looking at him and failed to notice but he tensed up briefly at that. '_Useless! I'll show you useless!'_ Midoriya thought. His negative emotions building and wanting to lash out. He began to focus his attention on what he wanted to do with the tests. '_Oh I have the perfect idea!'_ An evil smile grew on his face for a second before fading back to his normal fake happy appearance.

The class was visibly upset by the remark about expulsion. Over half the students had panicked look on their faces. Everyone looked either nervous or fired up so they wouldn't be in last. Only a few of them seemed to remain calm. They were a boy with red and white hair, a girl with long black hair, a boy with a birdface, a masked boy with multiple arms, and Izuku Midoriya. They all seemed relaxed and ready for the challenge. Aizawa took note of these students.

As the tests were about to begin, Izuku took his notebook out and would watch as other students would make their attempts at the various events and record any quirk usage he could figure out. The first event began. This was the 50 meter dash. Izuku decided to go last. Kachan decided to pair himself up against his friendly rival, or underling as Katsuki sometimes thought. Deku seemed to be recording all he could tell from this. When it was finally his time to race, Midoriya smirked. Bakugo was confused by this. He didn't expect to see a fire in the nerd's face. This got him excited as well. Maybe he would finally get a challenge. The bang went off and the race began. Bakugo used his quirk to fly through the air and score an impressive 4.13 seconds. Midoriya replicated the power quirk. His eyes turned red and the muscles in his legs exploded with a large amount of force. He was behind Kachan but still scored an impressive 5.50 seconds. Bakugo turned to him "Looks like you still got a while before you can keep up with me." Kachan remarked with a look of superiority.

Deku however ignored it and looked satisfied with his time. A small dark grin was briefly on his face. Katsuki thought he saw it for a second before Midoriya turned to him and said "You were great Kachan. I better keep training if I ever want to beat you!" Bakugo looked confused but just accepted it as Deku being a good sport. He patted him on the back as they made their way to the second event.

The second event was the grip test. Based on his replicated quirk, Izuku knew he would perform well in this one. Everyone grabbed the grip strength tool and began to squeeze. Midoriya hesitated for a moment before activating Power and squeezed. His score was 120 kg. It was a fairly average score. Much lower than expected for someone with this quirk. The results were reported and Aizawa continued taking notes on student performance.

The remaining events went without a hitch. The standing long jump was fine. With his quirk, Izuku cleared the sandbox, but just barely. During the side-to-side step, he did decent. His Power quirk helped with explosiveness and not speed so he ended up near the middle of the pack due to his training. The fifth test was the ball throw. He managed to throw a solid 302.4 meters. Wasn't nearly as impressive as Uraraka and her infinity score, but it was still a nice score. The situps, toe touch, and endurance run went about the same as everything else. Aizawa recorded all of the results and began to tally them. At the same time, Midoriya was finishing up on some of his notes as well. He had gotten a decent amount of information on most of the members of 1-A but some of them didn't show enough of their quirk for him to get an accurate picture. He wasn't concerned though. This was day 1 and he had three years to go with them.

After a few minutes, Aizawa had a board prepared to show the student's results. According to the list, Katsuki Bakugo got third place. Izuku Midoriya got tenth. Ochako Uraraka got eleventh. Last place went to Minoru Mineta. The classes eyes turned to him. Realizing he got the worst scores, he began to tear up. "I...I don't want to leave UA! I just got here! I can't be popular with the chicks if I'm a UA drop out!" Mineta exclaimed. The class gave a notable cringe at the last remark.

"Yes, Minoru Mineta. You scored the lowest thus you are expelled." The class looked down with a saddened look. Mineta began to cry. "That's what I would've said but instead." Aizawa turned and faced a curly haired student. "You Izuku Midoriya are expelled instead."

The class was confused by the statement. Everyone began questioning what this was about. Midoriya scored tenth place. Middle of the pack. Why would he be expelled. Izuku responded with a fake look of nervousness on his face. "But sensei, why me? What did I do?" Izuku asked.

"Don't play dumb. You didn't give it your all during the tests. You clearly held back at different points so you would get a lower score in some events and a higher score in others. If you don't believe me, look at the data." The data for each event was broken down, listing the scores in descending order. "In every single event, you made tenth place. It was also obvious how you would go after others have gone and judged their performance. You even wrote it down in your notebook."

The students all looked at Deku with a look of awe. Somehow this student had made himself score tenth in every event. Surprisingly, the voice to chime up was not Deku. "Sensei, this bastard's been filling out these notebooks since elementary school. He's got like 13 of them in his bag. You can go check. The nerd loves quirks." Bakugo said standing up for his friend. He wasn't going to let Midoriya get singled out like when they were younger.

"Even so that doesn't explain his placement. Izuku Midoriya, you are expelled."

"But Mr. Aizawa!" Izuku exclaimed. "You are a pro hero but I've never heard of you. Typically pro heroes aim to be at the top yet you are a complete unknown. Now why should I be expelled for not aiming for the best spot when you don't even do that?" The class was stunned at what he just said. Shota Aizawa even briefly broke his calm demeanor at the statement.

"So what do you expect to do to change my mind? Make you take the tests again? That would be a waste of time." The teacher answered.

"How about a quick match sensei?" The students continued to gasp at Deku's recommendation. "If I can demonstrate the abilities of my quirk well enough to you in that way, would that be sufficient?" Izuku asked with an obviously fake smile. The fake look on his face was clearly challenging his teacher.

"Fine kid. But I won't go easy on you." The teacher lined up opposite against his student. "You may begin whenever. Quirk use is allowed obviously."

As he finished his sentences, Izuku began to run at Aizawa with a faster speed than he showed earlier. Not activating his Power quirk until right in front of sensei. As he was about to make a powerful set of jabs, he felt the power dissipated from his arms. His boxing form also diminished quickly. At the moment of his confusion, he noticed a white blur out of the corner of his eye. Midoriya did a quick backflip and created some distance with his opponent. The white object was sensei's scarf. Aizawa's eyes were red and a set of goggles appeared around his neck from beneath the scarf.

"I know you!" Izuku exclaimed. "You're the erasure hero, Eraser Head! You tend to act alone and avoid media attention. You have the power to erase people's quirks just by looking at them!"

"So you seem to know your stuff. Guess Bakugo wasn't lying just to protect his friend." Eraser remarked. "Still that dodge just now. If you were using any amount of that speed earlier, you could've gotten a better result."

Seeing as he was able to figure out his teacher's identity, Midoriya made a noticeable dark grin on his face. "Well I at least succeeded in figuring out who you were." Aizawa noted that the kid's demeanor had changed.

Izuku ran towards Aizawa again with the same technique as before. This time as he went to wind up his punch, Izuku did a spin technique and rapidly brought himself in towards Eraser's right side. Midoriya attempted to use the momentum from the spin to deliver a powerful kick to his teacher but Aizawa blocked and tried to push the student off balance. Doing so he brought down the capture net. Deku slid under where it was reaching and made a quick charge at sensei. Pulling back the capture net he restrained Midoriya as the boy almost tackled him. Midoriya was captured inside of the net even though Aizawa barely dodged that charge. "Alright. The match is over." Aizawa stated. He released Midoriya from his cloth.

"Wow sensei. You are much better than what I've heard about you." Izuku exclaimed with a genuine look of intrigue. "Oh and by the way" Izuku said throwing something into the ground at Midoriya's feet. "Here's your knife back."

Eraser checked the pocket he kept his knife and it was missing. He realized when Midoriya closed the gap, he stole the knife from sensei's belt. If he tried, he could've cut the capture weapon. This kid was something else. Aizawa didn't expect this level of fighting ability from a new student.

"Oh and sensei, before you expel me, I would like to apologize for my behavior." Midoriya said with a sorrowful face. "I know it wasn't right to hold back during the exams but I felt as if I had to." He said looking around at everyone. "Before last year, I was quirkless. My power didn't develop when I was young like everyone else's did. I was in an accident and that caused me to be hospitalized. It was then that I gained my quirk. I just didn't think it was right for me to perform better than others when I've had my quirk for a much shorter time. I'm sorry for deceiving you all." Midoriya bowed.

Aizawa looked at his student and remembered reading a story about this kid a year ago. Something about this incident and rumors of All Might being involved. He understood where the kid was coming from. "You may have lost the match but you performed well enough in the test anyway. Next time, don't hold yourself back. By the way, the expulsion, that was a rational deception." Aizawa grinned as Midoriya looked at his sensei with a look of intrigue. "All right, you're all dismissed. Head back to the classroom and finish out the day.

As Aizawa walked away, he thought '_That kid was something else. The moves he used were different than what he started with and what he used in the entrance exam. Who is he? I'll have to keep an eye on him.'_

By the end of the school day, everyone was talking about what happened on the testing field. Bakugo was the first to go up to Deku. "What was all that you damn nerd! I knew you had Power but where did you learn those moves? Deku you better not have been holding out on me!" Bakugo seemed genuinely upset.

"Kachan, I'm sorry. I've been studying pro heroes so much that I started trying to imitate their moves. I even made up my own style in a way haha." Izuku didn't know what to say and nervously shrank into the back of his chair.

Kachan backed off a little and scowled at Deku. "When it comes time for us to face off, don't hold back! I want you at your best!" Bakugo yelled in his face. "I'm heading home. Later Deku."

As Kachan left the classroom. Midoriya decided to quickly pack his things and head towards the exit. He figured everyone would be giving him this angry look for the stunt he pulled earlier. Instead, Iida had come over to his desk. "Mind if I walk with you?" He asked.

"Umm sure Iida." Izuku said, looking up at his classmate in surprise. The two made their way from the classroom and out of the front door of the school.

"So being quirkless most of your life must have been tough." Tenya said as they descended the staircase. "I honestly can barely remember what it was like before having a quirk. It couldn't have been easy. Now I can't condone what you did during the test or even the duel with our teacher, but I can at least understand that you felt like you didn't deserve to be at the top. Just know that isn't true!"

Midoriya looked in genuine amazement at what was being said to him. "Iida" he said gazing up at the boy.

"You should always aim for the top even if you think you don't deserve it! Always give it your best!" Iida said smiling at the green haired boy. "I'm proud of my family and my quirk and that's why I aim for the top. To do my best for them."

"Thanks Iida. I'm sorry again for before. But this made it better. Thanks." Midoriya replied, his eyes moistening a bit.

"Hey you two wait up!" A girl's voice called from behind.

"Oh Uraraka!" Izuku responded.

"Are you two going to the station? Mind if I join?" She asked, standing in between the two.

"Go right ahead." Tenya said. "We would be glad for you to join us."

"Alright thanks! Say Deku where did you learn those moves?" Uraraka asked, throwing the boy off.

"Huh Deku?" Izuku replied.

"Wait isn't that your nickname? Bakugo calls you that all the time so I figured I would too." Ochako smiled.

"Well it was originally an insult but I guess I've gotten used to it by now."

"Oh that's too bad. I thought it sounded cute." Ochako sighed in disappointment.

Izuku perked up at a girl calling him cute. "Deku it is!" Uraraka looked excited about getting permission to call him that. Iida just looked confused at being okay with being insulted by someone.

"But back to those moves. Those were fluid and well trained. I didn't think anyone our age would be able to go toe-to-toe with a teacher at UA. Let alone on the first day." Iida remarked.

"Yea you were all flippy and nimble. Like a real ninja!" Ochako chimed in.

"Haha ninja…right." Izuku nodded nervously. "I trained with Kachan a lot over the years. Well not really trained, more like he would use me as a punching bag. I just got really good at self defense and running away." Midoriya laughed awkwardly as the other two looked at him with pitiful eyes.

"Why are you friends with him anyway. He seems like a real jerk." Iida questioned.

"That's a long story. Might have to tell you that another time." Midoriya joked. The group of students made their way to the station and went their separate ways for the evening. Midoriya made his way home and told his mom all about his first day of school. Well almost all of it. He didn't mention fighting his teacher.

After dinner, Midoriya went back to his room to get ready for bed. He took out the hidden burner phone from his shoe and sent a message to the only contact. "Eraser Head is teacher. Got details on most of classes' quirks. Will send info when list complete. No All Might yet. Will report again soon." Izuku hit send. '_Lord Shigaraki will be pleased. Aizawa took the bait and I found out about his power. He may be a bit suspicious of me now, but my story should have sufficed for now. Might need to throw him off my scent later. Maybe I should ask next time if I can add his to my collection. Once the opportunity arises that is!_' Midoriya laughed at the thought and went to bed. Tomorrow will be another exciting day of school.

**Hello again everyone. Thank you for continuing to read this story. I had someone point out Midoriya having a sudden change to villain near the beginning of the story. Yes I agree that the shift was sudden but I have a reason for it that will be explained eventually. One thing I would like to point out though is that if you notice in a couple of the chapters, Izuku goes from his normal canon personality to a much darker one and vice versa. That may be part of the reason for his sudden descent into villainy. Thank you for pointing that out btw. Anyway, I am continuing to write and am working out ideas for the sports festival. Hope you all stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

The second day of school was much different than the first. The day may have started the same but that was about the only thing. That morning, Izuku Midoriya woke up at his usual time. He proceeded to get ready for the day by double checking his bag and eating a quick thing of toast to hold him over until lunch. Before heading out, he checked the burner phone in his spare shoes. There was a message. "Meet today with all data. Stop by after school." The short set of instructions were easy enough to understand. Midoriya had to finish as much research today on the others as he could. '_Lord Shigaraki must be growing impatient. He may be looking to make his move soon.'_ Izuku put the phone away without responding. He took another piece of toast and headed out for the academy.

Walking outside his house, Deku encountered Kachan. "So you're on time today nerd!" Bakugo teased his friend as he descended the stairs. "Not going to go and pick up your girlfriend?"

"You know it's not like that Kachan! Uraraka and I are just friends!" Izuku exclaimed, trying to set the record straight.

"Who said I was talking about pink cheeks?" Kachan laughed as the pair continued walking. "What if I meant that precious Ms. Akayama? Or have you already moved on from her to another woman?" Bakugo couldn't help himself from laughing.

Midoriya just sighed and let Katsuki think whatever he wants. "So what do you think classes will be like today? Will it be some intense training? Or maybe regular classes. I mean we still have to take regular educational courses on top of hero classwork."

"Stop over thinking it Deku. Whatever it is, we'll be fine." Bakugo said in a laid back manner. Quickly changing tones to a more serious one, "There is something I gotta say to you though." Looking at Midoriya right in the eyes, "Where did you learn all of those techniques and how did you get so good with your quirk? You controlled your placement in the tests to tenth place. You've been holding out on me!"

Deku nervously paused, unsure of how to respond. "I got much better at my quirk control ever since I got it. I knew I would never be able to compete with those who had their quirk for years so I practiced most nights. I made so much progress so quick that I became able to control the basics really well. I guess it helps when my quirk just enhances physical strength." Izuku replied, hoping it was enough to satisfy him.

"That still doesn't explain that footwork and those techniques. Are you hiding something from me bastard!?" Bakugo began looking increasingly angry.

Izuku sighed and then had a lightbulb pop in his head. "Well I didn't want to tell you this, but while I was around Ms. Akayama, I did learn a lot of footwork. I was also taught a lot of other special moves that are good for all kinds of situations." Deku replied with a fake smile.

Bakugo paused for a moment. It then clicked in his head. "So then you were...with this lady...and that's why during the summer. Then those late nights learning special moves. Oh you were learning special moves alright." Katsuki believes he realized what Deku was doing.

"I didn't lie to you Kachan. I wouldn't do that." Izuku replied, letting his friend dwell in his own misunderstanding. '_That was a bit close. Let's hope that doesn't happen again. Maybe it was a bit much to fight sensei. I had to confirm his identity so it was worth it I suppose.'_ Deku thought to himself. The rest of their way to school remained uneventful.

Arriving at school, the pair entered the classroom to find that they were one of the first ones there. Well Iida was there obviously. But Iida shows up early every day. "Oh Midoriya, Bakugo! I'm glad to see you both here early. It's good for students to be punctual and prepared."

Bakugo scoffed at the comment and took his seat. He didn't seem to like Tenya that much. The term he mentioned to Deku was "elitist with the stick up his ass". "Oh hey Iida. Good morning to you too! Let's hope it's another interesting day. I'm really looking forward to seeing everyone use their quirks. It's just so amazing!" Midoriya said with a look of excitement.

"Indeed. We will see what challenges today brings. Though we must get through our other educational courses. Those are another part of being a hero." Tenya replied.

As the other students entered the class and small friend groups began to form, Aizawa interrupted and took attendance. Afterward, he curled back up into his sleeping bag and passed out. The students began to wonder if he was an actual bum or if he stayed up all night on cases.

Ectoplasm entered the classroom and began teaching the class mathematics. Very basic lessons using his cloning quirk to show how some of the problems worked. For a pro hero, he was a surprisingly good teacher. Midoriya seemed to understand the lesson. It was also a nice chance to observe Ectoplasm's quirk.

Next up was Modern Art History being taught by Midnight. Though the problem that occurred from this was that since she was the R-rated hero, instead of showing modern art, she showed off nude greek sculptures. Mineta was very much engaged in this lesson. She did bring it back around to loop the lesson into being how the past art affected future pieces of work but that message was almost lost to the teenage students.

The final course before their hero training was english with Present Mic. Surprisingly, this was the most normal of all of the courses. Besides the teacher being a bit loud and yelling "YEAHHHH" whenever a student got an answer correct or finished reading a passage, it went on like a typical english class.

The classes then were dismissed for lunch. Deku bought his lunch from the Pro Hero Lunch Rush. It was cool to see that even the lunch staff were pros. At his table, Iida, Uraraka, Bakugo, a red haired guy, and a frog girl sat together. As they sat and chatted with each other, Kachan acted a bit like his middle school jerk self. The others felt a little weird around him but the red headed guy (introduced as Eijiro Kirishima), said it was manly for him to express how he was feeling. The group laughed. The frog girl (introduced as Tsuyu Asui) mentioned that he should probably tone it down a bit or he would make a disturbance. Midoriya was a bit surprised that out of this group, Bakugo was the one they were all making fun of. Though it wasn't hurtful teasing, it was still funny to see that his former bully was now on the receiving end. Midoriya let out a genuine smile and laughed.

Returning to the classrooms, the bell rang and the students waited for their next teacher to arrive. After a minute, the door flew open and in popped All Might. "I have arrived students for hero basic training!"

The students began whispering about how cool All Might looks in person and how his silver age costume was a nice throwback. He had an impact on the class like no other teacher. Midoriya though seemed the least excited to see him. The only bright side was that he may get the chance to talk to the number one hero about upcoming classes. It would provide useful information for Shigaraki.

"This class will put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes! No time to dally. Today's activity is Battle Training!" The class looked thrilled at the mention of it. Especially Bakugo who nearly jumped out of his seat. "And for that, you will need these! In accordance with the quirk registry and special request forms you filled out before being admitted, you will receive costumes!" The whole class jumped at the thought of it and quickly grabbed their assigned number. The class got changed and headed out to Ground Beta for today's training.

The class members arrived on the scene. Bakugo had two giant grenade gauntlets. They appeared to be heavy but made Kachan look very intimidating. Iida looked like a white knight with his armor on. It was a full body suit. Midoriya assumed it was designed to cause less air resistance. Midoriya was the last to come out in what appeared to be a green bunny suit. It had large green ears on a hood and a smiling mouthguard. It looked just like All Might in a way. All Might even chuckled at the design.

"Wow Deku you look so cute!" Uraraka said, checking out his costume. "Though it wasn't what I was expecting for your costume."

A bit embarrassed from the design, as well as looking at Uraraka's outfit, Midoriya responded with "Well someone special designed this for me so I had to wear it. Though if I had to choose, I would've picked something a bit more proper. But Uraraka, your costume looks...wow! It looks awesome!" Midoriya said enthusiastically. Trying not to say anything that would lead to a misunderstanding.

Ochako looked at her skin tight suit and tried not to blush from the compliment. "Yea well I wish I was more specific on my forms. It's really puffy and curvy." She giggled in embarrassment. Mineta inspected her and gave a thumbs up symbol of approval.

All Might spoke up and grabbed the classes attention, quieting them down from all the various questions and comments about today's training. He went on to explain that in the field, heroes have to team up with others that they are not used to working with to save the day. Thus for combat training, they would be broken into teams of two. The class would be five matches. Two on two where one group played the heroes and the other were the villains. The villain group would have a bomb hidden somewhere in a building. The heroes would have fifteen minutes to either capture both villains with capture tape or touch the bomb. The villains had to prevent them from reaching the bomb or capture both heroes with capture tape.

After the length rule explanation, each class member drew a ball from a lottery to determine what team they were on. Team A consisted of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. The teams were all selected. Ochako and Izuku both blushed slightly being on the same team but tried to hide it by high fiving each other in excitement. Seeing this, Bakugo mumbled "Damn love birds." to which Iida gave him a puzzled look.

All Might then prepared two more boxes labeled heroes and villains. "Alright then. For the first match we have…" He announced selecting the balls from the boxes. "Team D as the heroes and Team A as the villains!"

At the news of this, both Deku and Kachan were shocked by the matchup. In fact, even Uraraka and Iida could tell that a match between friends and rivals would turn into an intense one.

As the villain team was preparing to walk inside, Deku turned to his friend, "Good luck Kachan! Show me why you're the best." Using his perfected fake smile.

"Just try not to lose too bad Deku!" Bakugo replied with a cocky smile.

Deku then turned to All Might and wished to ask him a question in private. All Might didn't see why not. "So is it ok to use the building however we want? Like collapsing a doorway or something." Izuku asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as you don't completely destroy the building. It is the villains stronghold after all." He replied, thinking over the question.

"Also we are allowed to act like villains during the test right? You know to get into character."

"That is a wonderful idea young Midoriya. Adds a bit of realism to it!" All Might said giving a big smile and thumbs up to the suggestion.

Ochako and Uraraka had five minutes to set up before Iida and Bakugo entered the building. "Alright Uraraka, you can float us up and down right? I have a plan that will make this difficult for them to even get to us by 15 minutes. Especially Iida." Deku said with confidence.

"Oh that sounds good. Then Bakugo would have to rush up here and it would be two on one. Even if he waited for Iida it would take up a lot of time. Go for it Deku." The sounds from inside the building could be heard easily by the two heroes outside. It was a bit confusing but it sounded like things breaking.

As the time started and the hero team of Katsuki and Tenya entered the building, they spent a solid minute searching the first floor before concluding it most likely wasn't there. As the pair made their way to the stairs, they realized something was wrong. Something very wrong. Deku had punched and destroyed the first floor stairs after climbing up them. They couldn't walk to the next floor. Bakugo could use his quirk and make it up but Iida would have to run around and up a wall ten meters high to reach the next level. It was something that they weren't prepared for. Bakugo could go by himself but that puts their team at a disadvantage. "Damn nerd trying to win by these dirty tricks. Come on out here Deku and fight me like a man!" Bakugo screamed up the staircase.

"Bakugo, I may have an idea. It may hurt me a bit but this armor should buffer the impact. I'll run at you and jump as high as I can and you use your explosions to bump me up to the next floor." Iida suggested.

Katsuki grinned at the idea. "You may have a stick up your ass but you are a ballsy one glasses!" The two got into position and executed the jump. Barely making the grab, Iida pulled himself up to the second floor with Bakugo blasting himself up. The leg pieces on Iida's armor began to crack but still held in place.

The two continued to search the second floor but once again, to no avail. The quick running around the floor left them open to attack but that they had to risk it with the time limit. They soon discovered that the second staircase was also destroyed. They repeated the same process as last time and made their way to the third floor. Iida's leg armor was falling apart but barely hanging on. It could probably survive one more shot. 8 minutes remained. They were halfway up the building but still didn't run into the villains or the bomb. They had to push it to win. Bakugo was tempted to charge on by himself but his desire to win told him he needed teamwork. He was frustrated but logic was winning for now.

After not wasting much time on the third floor, they found the staircase in the same conditions as the others. They tried the same trick a third time, knocking Iida in the air but destroying his leg armor in the process. As Iida grabbed the ledge to pull himself up, a figure appeared at the ledge. They didn't sense him or see him coming. They didn't even notice him until he said "Hi Iida." In a cold voice. Looking up he saw Midoriya with a sinister smile on his face. Iida wasn't sure what to do. Before he could react though, Midoriya stepped on Iida's fingers. The boy let go and fell to the floor. The ten meter fall wasn't too bad but without his leg guards, the impact spread pain throughout his legs as Iida landed on his feet. The pain was annoying and nothing was broken, but it was uncomfortable enough that he could barely run anymore. He definitely couldn't hit his top speed in this condition.

Bakugo looked up to see the malicious smile on Midoriya. This enraged him. He was quite literally looking down on Bakugo. That pushed him over the edge. He no longer had reason, he blasted himself up the staircase as Izuku backed up out of view for a moment. Furiously, he yelled, "Quit running you bastard! Come out and fight me!"

Laughter was heard around the area. Deku was well hidden and Bakugo was no longer focused on the bomb. In fact, he couldn't even here Iida yelling for him to go on without him. Bakugo instinctively dodged forward as Midoriya came from behind with three quick and consecutive jabs. Bakugo was surprised that Deku could even move like that, let alone his stealth. In a fury, he charged at the green bunny boy "Now you're gonna get it Deku!" Bakugo winded up and went for the big right hook.

Midoriya sighed "Oh Kachan." As he caught the arm and flipped his friend over his shoulder. Izuku then decided to use one of Pankration's grappling techniques and restrain Kachan. Bakugo struggled to get out. The Power of Izuku's hold made it difficult to break his grip. In a desperate struggle, he started trying to close range explode the boy. This blew Midoriya off of him but also hurt him in the process. Midoriya's mask was completely blown away from the impact.

Both boys were panting and wiping the blood and sweat away. "I said I'd give it my all Kachan." Deku said in what sounded like a mocking tone.

"You're better than I thought Deku but you still can't beat me!" Katsuki yelled while trying to get his breath.

"But Kachan, I don't have to beat you. You only have two minutes to get to the bomb." Izuku grinned with a creepy look. The realization made Katsuki snap out of his rage and turn around to run for the next floor. As he did though, he felt something on his arm.

The announcement went off. "Bakugo you're out!" All Might announced. Bakugo was dumbfounded. Looking down at his arm he saw the tape and then looked up to see Uraraka. While Deku was there as a distraction, keeping Katsuki busy, Ochako snuck from a different room and got herself in place to tie the tape around Bakugo.

"Great plan Deku! We did it! Just one more minute and Iida is stuck on the third floor. We've won!" She said while jumping for joy.

Hearing from the floor below that his teammate had been captured and that they were going to lose because of him being unable to be there and help, Iida decided to try something. It was the least he could do to make it up to his teammate. Tenya hobbled back a bit before yelling, "Recipro Burst!" He takes off at an incredible speed, fighting through the pain. '_Hopefully I can make it up two flights of stairs in 10 seconds.' _ He thought to himself. As he charged, running up the wall, he dashed through the room past Izuku and Ochako. Both were shocked at how quickly Iida was moving. He moved to the final staircase and just barely made it up the wall in that ten second interval. Trying to hobble to look for the bomb, Iida had about thirty seconds to find it.

Without much time and just as a precaution, Izuku punched a hole in the ceiling with a shockwave. "Uraraka, give me your hand!" He yelled.

"Umm okay!" She grabbed his hand and he tossed her to the next floor. Izuku then used the power in his legs to jump to the next floor of the building. They began running down the hall to find Iida. As they found him, he was laying on the ground, exhausted and in pain from using his special move. The time then expired.

The announcements came on. "The match is over. The villain team wins!" All Might yelled. Ochako and Izuku helped pick up Tenya and used her zero gravity quirk to carry him down to the first floor. Recovery Girl was called and he was taken to the nurse's office to heal for the rest of the class.

Bakugo was a bit beside himself that he lost. He began to break down a bit, realizing he might be weaker than Deku. This was interrupted however by Izuku. "Sorry about that trick Kachan. If we didn't have time to prep in advance, you would've totally crushed us. It was just because it was two on one. I never want to face you in a one on one." He said nervously.

Bakugo felt a bit better. The justification that Izuku gave made it feel like he only lost because of the rules and the situation. But still a thought haunted him. He couldn't detect Deku. His hiding ability was on a different level. He could tell Deku wasn't telling him something and he was gonna find out one way or another.

Reviewing the match, Izuku Midoriya was declared the MVP. It was his plan that halted the enemies movement and teamwork with Uraraka that got them the win.

The second match had Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure as the heroes and Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji as the villains. This match was boring to watch as Todoroki froze all the stairs into a slippery slide and froze the doorways with a sheet of ice. The pair of heroes never made it to the third floor.

The third match had Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero on the hero side. The villains were Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui. This one was interesting. As Tsuyu stayed back and was to defend the bomb, Tokoyami went to the third floor to slow them down with his dark shadow. This however was their downfall since Sero used his tape on the outside of the building to rise himself and Kirishima to the fifth floor. Sero quickly tried to restrain Asui while Kirishima charged straight at the bomb. By the time Tokoyami heard the noise, the match had already ended with the heroes victory.

The fourth match was interesting with the heroes being Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta. The villains in this case were Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro. Mineta started to slowly scale the building from the outside like the previous group but Jiro could hear him coming and blasted a soundwave at him from the window. Momo was left by herself as Mineta was passed out. She made earplugs for herself to block out Jiro and an insulation sheet for Kaminari. She remembered their quirks from the previous day during the tests. She made it to the top floor, and was attacked by Kaminari who jumped on her and went for his max voltage to take her out. She hid under the blanket and was perfectly fine. She pulled out a rubber bat and prepared to attack but Denki was walking around giving thumbs up and acting like an idiot. She quickly captured him and moved onto the bomb room. Jiro noticed the ear plugs and tried to fight Momo but due to Momo having a weapon, Jiro was defeated and Yaoyorozu captured the bomb. Mineta woke up to hear that his team won.

The final match had Rikido Sato and Koji Koda as the heroes and Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido as villains. This match was a bit surprising. Both Aoyama and Ashido confronted the other team on the first floor. Mina going in close and fighting Sato while Aoyama fired a few lasers from a distance at Koda. Even more surprising was that while the hero team couldn't advance to the second floor because of the onslaught, they still won. At the start of the match, Koda called some birds to fly in and find a big black thing. Upon touching it, the hero team won the match.

With that, the classes were over. Everyone went back to change. While they were collecting their things to go home for the day, Iida showed back up in the classroom. Everyone congratulated him on how great he did despite the odds and how amazing his quirk was. Iida commented that from the sound of it, Deku made a convincing villain. Deku denied it saying he was just playing the part.

The four students, Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Bakugo began to walk to the station. As they were about to leave the school grounds, a voice unfamiliar to most of them called out. "Izuuuukuuuu!"

Everyone looked ahead to see a pretty woman who appeared to be in her late 20's with long red hair calling out to Midoriya. The three others were briefly captivated by how pretty she was. Midoriya began jogging towards her, "Ms. Akayama!" Izuku said looking at her and the parked car. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been so long since I've seen you Izuku. I just had to stop by and visit." She noticed the other students walking up.

Ochako turned to them and asked "Do either of you know this lady?"

Bakugo finally realizing who this was yelled towards the green haired boy. "Hey Deku! So you're saying this lady is Akayama? The one you would go visit all the time and went out late one night with?" Akayama began to chuckle while the others began to gasp.

Ochako looked a bit visibly concerned. A bit of jealousy was brewing but she couldn't tell. She just thought she didn't like this lady. '_Wait what did he say? Late night together? No way. They wouldn't. I mean Deku is a nice guy. There is no way he would with an older lady right. Right?'_

Ryoko, getting a kick out of this, decided to tease them a bit. "Oh you told him all about me did you? Does that mean all the dirty little details about the time we spent together. I could never forget that first night. It could just take your breath away with the things you did." She said with a flirtatious smile.

The other students looked at him with just blank expressions. They didn't know what to say. As Izuku turned to them, he tried to explain. "Umm guys it...it's not what you think! I promi-"

"Oh Izuku don't worry, they understand." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Uraraka looked like she was steaming at that. Iida was so baffled at the development of the situation. Bakugo was honestly more impressed than upset. This easily made up for the match earlier. "Now let's hurry. We have important business to discuss." She said winking at the others.

"Umm bye guys. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Haha. Midoriya muttered with a nervous laugh. The two proceeded to get into the vehicle and drive away. A moment passed. Other students walked by the group before they finally began to move again.

Uraraka moved first. "Gahhhh I hate her!" She yelled.

Iida, not knowing entirely how to read this situation asked, "Why? She seemed like a...ummm...nice lady to say the least."

Bakugo chimed in "Damn nerd you really know how to pick'em. Hey pink cheeks, you gonna just stand there and take that next time? Or you just gonna stand there all mad"

"I'm not mad!" She yelled at Bakugo. "Deku can do whatever he wants for all I care." She said pouting as she started walking to the station.

Bakugo surprisingly added, "Look, just gonna point out that she said she hadn't seen him in awhile. You get to see him every day. Think about that."

Bakugo walked off, leaving her and Iida to walk by themselves the rest of the way to think about what happened.

In the car, the two began to discuss. "I'm sorry for doing that earlier but I couldn't resist to add to the misunderstanding. I assume you have everything you were asked to obtain?"

"Almost." Deku replied. "I may need a distraction tomorrow to finalize his plans."

As they briefly discussed various topics to catch up after a couple of months, they arrived at their destination. Ryoko stayed in the car while Izuku got out and entered the bar.

Walking inside, he saw Tomura playing some classic RPG and Kurogiri at the bar with a water waiting for the young boy. A black bird monster was sitting in the corner. It was a bit disgusting since its brain was exposed.

"Good evening Izuku Midoriya. Would you like some water?" Kurogiri gestured towards the glass he just poured.

"Thank you Kurogiri." He took the glass and drank it before turning to the man playing video games. He got down on one knee and said "I have returned from my mission Lord Shigaraki. I have brought intel on the students as well as All Might. A list of their quirks is on this page along with names, physical descriptions and potential weaknesses. Some of them haven't played all of their cards yet so it is hard to judge the full merit of their abilities."

"And what of All Might?" the raspy voice asked without turning his head.

"He taught a class for us today. He wasn't very active but it seems he can hold his form for over 90 minutes. Our next hero training course is in two days. I believe All Might will be teaching. I don't know where it would be or who would all be attending. If I may ask for some assistance, I could sneak into the faculty lounge and message you the intel on the upcoming class training?"

"Will this work? Will this actually kill All Might?" Shigaraki asked, finally turning his head from his game.

"I believe it should, Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri responded.

"Excellent! Excellent! And since we have Nomu we are unbeatable hahaha! The boss laughed maniacally in his chair.

Izuku stood and turned to Kurogiri. "May I request for whatever attack you decide, you warp various students to different locations? Including me. I also request the place you warp me to have my costume so I may change and assist in the battle."

"That seems reasonable." Kurogiri responded. "But do you have a name you wish to be addressed as? Calling you Izuku Midoriya would give away your identity."

Deku thought for a moment and then it hit him. "I wear a mask over my face to hide my identity. Just like a masquerade. So that will be me from now on. Masquerade."

The meeting ended shortly after that. Izuku was dropped off a few blocks from his house by Ms. Akayama. He then had dinner with his mother and do his homework. Tomorrow he had to be on the lookout. He was waiting for any sign to sneak into the faculty office.

**Hello again. Thank you for continuing to read. I've been able to crank out several of these in back to back writing sessions. This chapter I decided to keep all of the matchups the same but switch around who was on the heroes and villains side. Looking forward to what everyone thinks of the USJ attack. Trying my best to figure out what to do for the sports festival but one thing at a time for now. Anyway, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was now the third day of school. Izuku woke just like the previous mornings. Quickly checking the hidden phone, he had another message. He was beginning to get concerned about the frequency that these messages were sent. The possibility of this being tracked was low but he believed he should pick up another set of burner phones to use over the weekend. Opening the message, it contained only a single word. "Noon" Midoriya read aloud. '_So it seems my mission begins at noon. I should make myself in an advantageous position before then. I'll create some excuse._' Izuku thought as he got dressed.

Walking into his living room, Inko Midoriya was there waiting for her son. She seemed a bit concerned. Sitting down to eat, Midoriya addressed his mother. "Yes mom? Is something wrong?"

"Well honey, I've been thinking lately and noticed you've been a bit different. At first I thought it was the incident, which was understandable why you wouldn't be the same. Then it suddenly seemed like nothing happened and you were fine. I suppose the counseling helped with that. But your interest in All Might has disappeared! You used to be fanatical about everything he did but you haven't watched him on the news or bought any of his new merchandise. It's just strange son. I thought it was a phase but this just isn't like you. Talk to me Izuku." His mother said while tearing up a bit.

Izuku was confused. He thought he was acting perfectly normal. Almost the same. Apparently he wasn't. Things that used to be important no longer were. I guess his mother would be the one to notice his subtle changes. "I'm fine mom. Really I am. Ever since the accident, I haven't been the same. Therapy suggested that I should move on and start anew. So I've been trying. I didn't want to remind myself of how things used to be. I needed to do things my way mom." Izuku started to fake tear up. "I wanted to be a son you could be prou-" He was cut off.

"Oh I am proud of you sweetie! I'm so sorry. I wish I had talked to you sooner. You just seemed so distant and as your mother I was concerned and didn't know how to talk to you about it. I love you Izuku!"

Embracing his mother in a hug, "I love you too mom." A wicked smile appeared on his face during the embrace. 'It seems she bought it. Sorry mom but you wouldn't be proud of what I've been up to!' "Well it's starting to get late, I have to go mom. See ya later." the green haired boy said as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"Be careful sweetie!" His mom said waving goodbye to her boy.

Exiting his house, Kachan was waiting for Deku again at the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning Kachan! Didn't expect to see you here."

Bakugo scoffed at him. "Nerd, I was just checking if you were actually going to school or spending it with your girlfriennndddd!" He exaggerated the last word to tease the boy.

Midoriya sighed. "This again? It was just a checkup. She was just making sure that everything was going ok."

"Yea yea whatever. But pink cheeks seemed pretty pissed. Don't mess with her feelings Deku. That'd make you a real villain." Bakugo said with an intense glare.

"I never planned on that Kachan. I'm just trying to focus on school and learning all I can." Deku groaned from all of the misunderstandings. '_Turns out I'm already a real villain Kaaaaachan' _Midoriya thought with a smile.

"What you so happy about?!" Bakugo yelled, seeing the smile appear on his face.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all! Just realized how much you care Kachan!" Deku teased as he took off running.

Bakugo blushed a little before he was overcome with embarrassment and frustration. "I do not! Get back here Deku you bastard!" The pair of boys ran to the train station and made their way to UA High School.

Outside of the school was a crowd of reporters, trying to interview students for information on All Might. Bakugo was asked questions about how All Might's teachings were. He told them to get lost or die. Midoriya didn't want to deal with them, so he used a ninjutsu stealth technique to blend in with the crowd and make his way through.

Entering the classroom, the pair were bombarded by Kaminari, Mineta, Ashido, and Hagakure. The two were surprised as they all were about to ask a ton of questions but were cut off immediately by Bakugo yelling "Out of the way you damn extras!" They let him through but surrounded Midoriya.

Izuku didn't know what to do or have any idea what this was about. Mineta decided to speak up first. "So Midoriya, who was that older woman you went with yesterday?" The little boy asking with large eyes that must find out the truth.

"Yea man she was like a super babe!" Kaminari chimed in.

"Oh well she is...ummm...just a friend. She has been taking care of me for almost a year now." Izuku mumbled. Trying to answer quickly and get to his desk.

"Oh she must be some friend huh! I'm pretty sure you were blushing when you saw her! Oh and then there was that other juicy part!" Ashido teased.

"Yea yea! The kiss! She kissed you! Friends don't just go around kissing! Spill it Midoriya! I was right there watching! I saw the whole thing!" Hagakure said jumping with excitement.

"Wait she what! I didn't see that. Midoriya you bastard! How could you keep this beautiful woman all to yourself! I need to hear all the dirty little details." Mineta said with a huge perverted smile across his face.

"Stop blocking the door and let him sit down!" Iida's voice yelled from the back of the classroom. "Besides, Midoriya's love life is of no concern to the rest of the class. Even though I don't approve of some of his nighttime activities." Instead of helping, Iida made it worse. The entire class heard that statement and began gossiping about him. Bakugo sat in the back of the room laughing at the whole thing.

The timing couldn't have been worse because Ochako Uraraka walked in at that moment. Izuku turned as the door opened to see her standing there. "Oh hey Uraraka! Good morni-" He was cut off again. This was becoming a trend.

She looked at him and quickly turned her head in disgust. "Hmmph!" She bumped into him and went past to get to her seat. So much drama was building in the young man's life. The rest of the student's let him pass after this because they felt a bit bad but also because they saw Aizawa's sleeping bag in the entranceway. The students made their way to their seats and prepared for class.

"Alright class. Settle down. Today I have an important school announcement. The school is making us select a class representative." As Aizawa finished, he saw the class erupt with a wave of hand raising. About 13-14 of the student's were volunteering for the position. Midoriya was too embarrassed from everything that happened this morning to play along. "As I was saying, I don't care who it is. Decide it amongst yourselves. Wake me up when you decide." Aizawa curled back up into his sleeping bag and passed out.

The class members began yelling out their names and saying everyone should select them. The room was chaos for about a minute until "Everyone settle down! The only way for us to decide this is with a vote!" This came from Iida, taking charge and commanding the class.

Pieces of paper were passed around the classroom. Every person wrote down on a piece of paper who they wanted as the class representative. Midoriya thought hard for a moment. 'I don't want to win. That draws too much attention to me. It has to be someone I'm close to though I can use as an information source. Not Kachan, he would suck at the job. Uraraka...she isn't cut out for it either. Iida did take charge earlier and has brains.' Izuku proceeded to write Iida's name on his paper before submitting it at the front of the class.

The votes were then tallied. Many students got one vote. Even Izuku and he didn't vote for himself. Yaoyorozu got two, maybe she would win. Then the final three votes were tallied. Izuku Midoriya had four votes. "It looks like Midoriya wins with four votes." Iida announced, sounding a bit depressed. "Momo Yaoyorozu is then the vice president with two votes."

"Wa..wait just a minute guys? Why me? I'm not cut out for this! Who voted for me anyway? I didn't!" Izuku exclaimed trying to get out of it.

Only two hands raised up. Kaminari and Mineta. The two looked at each other before Mineta spoke up. "We figured with you as our class leader, we could follow you into battle on the road to meet beautiful women like that lady from yesterday!"

Denki stood up and saluted Midoriya. "We look forward to learning your ways sir!"

Midoriya was stunned. "WHAT!?" '_Damnit! My plan is falling apart. Shigaraki will kill me for standing out too much. I have to fix this. Damn these two idiots and all these damn misunderstandings! Think Midoriya!'_

Bakugo laughed at the sight of those two saluting Deku.

Aizawa stood back up. "Alright I'll submit the forms after lunch but it looks like Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu are your representatives.

Izuku resigned to his fate and sat down. He sat there less than enthused for the rest of their classes. The lunch bell finally rang at 11:30. It was finally lunch hour.

Deku sat down at the table. Iida and Bakugo sat on his sides with Asui in front of him. Kirishima and Uraraka took the other two spots. Uraraka, turned her head from him as he sat down. '_What am I doing? Why am I acting this way toward him? It's not like he did anything wrong. Then why am I so mad?' _ She thought to herself.

Midoriya sighed. He had been sighing a lot lately. "Congratulation Midoriya on becoming our class rep. As much as I wanted the position myself, I thought it was only fair for me to vote for someone with sound judgment and quick thinking. Based on the entrance exam and the battle simulation, you definitely have both of those qualities." Iida said to his friend.

"Haha thanks Iida but I didn't think I deserved it. I voted for you actually. I figured you would be a much better candidate than me." This shocked Tenya but also got the attention of everyone at the table, even Ochako.

Kirishima nodded at the two of them "Being able to admit that to each other is so manly!"

Tsu added in "But that only explains three of Midoriya's votes. Were any of you the fourth? I wasn't."

Bakugo turned and yelled "Wasn't me! I voted for myself."

Tsu shook her head, "Of course it wasn't you. No one else in the class would vote for such a hot head. Except for yourself." She said sticking out her tongue in a teasing face.

Bakugo stood up and put his foot on the table "You wanna go frog legs! I'll grill you up and have myself a nice dinner!" Kachan said as he looked like he was about to jump over the table and start a fight.

"Everyone calm down." Iida said trying to lower tensions. "What about you Uraraka, did you vote for Midoriya?"

She turned her head with a look of anger. "No! I didn't! Why would I vote for him! He's just a womanizer!" Ochako furiously spouted.

"Hey Uraraka, don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean did you even hear Midoriya bros side of the story?" Kirishima added.

"Why would I want to hear his worthless lies!" Her head turned towards Deku, eyes beginning to tear up.

At that moment, Deku's face went blank. '_Worthless? Did she just call me worthless? HOW DARE SHE! I WILL NEVER BE THAT WORTHLESS USELESS LOSER AGAIN!' _Izuku thought to himself. The others at the table could see the anger growing on his face. A chill ran down Uraraka's spine. "Is that what you think of me?" He whispered. He slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up and walked away.

The rest of the group sat in silence for a moment. Uraraka was slightly scared but more upset with herself for how she acted. Kirishima was right, she never let Deku fully explain himself. It was all just a big misunderstanding. Bakugo was the one to break the silence. "Ever since knowing the guy, I've never seen him that angry before. This has gone too far. I'll go check on him." The group nodded.

Uraraka spoke up instead. "No I will. I need to apologize for what I said. Let me do it. Even if he hates me." She said wiping her face, putting on a determined look.

The group let her go as she went after Deku.

'_Damn "friends"! They don't listen to a word I say anyway. I never get to explain myself! They just interrupt me and take it at face value! I have to hide things but everything I tell them is a version of the truth! It doesn't matter, it is almost noon. Time for the mission to commence.' _Deku thought as his evil grin slowly grew.

Making his way towards the faculty office, a loud banging was heard from the front of the building. Izuku quickly looked out the window to see that the front gate had been destroyed and the press had stormed the courtyard. A siren began to go off and everyone began to panic. "Excellent! This must be the signal!' Izuku used his stealth technique and made his way to the door of the faculty lounge. Teachers began rushing by and heading to the entrance to deal with the media.

In the cafeteria, the remaining group began to flee down the hallway. It was cluttered and packed. Students were trying to escape but the traffic made it impossible. Iida glanced out the window and saw that it was only the media. He tried to yell to the other students but they weren't listening and in too much of a frenzy to understand. Thinking he had to calm them down, he looked around and noticed Bakugo. "Bakugo! Remember what we did yesterday during training? You know, with the stairs? Do that to me now!" Iida yelled.

Bakugo understood the signal and yelled, "Don't tell me what to do Glasses!" Tenya jumped into the air and Bakugo used his explosions to catapult Iida to the exit above the door frame.

"Attention UA students! Calm down! We are not under attack! The media has gotten through the front gate! Now calmly go back to your classes and wait for the instructors to return!" Iida yelled at the rest of the students. Seeing him in this awkward pose, the rest of the students calmed down and began following his instructions.

Midoriya used all of this confusion to sneak into the office. Just to be safe, he slid a pencil in one of the lockers outside the door for an emergency. He began looking at all the files on the desks. He found a stack that was on a desk labeled "All Might". Beginning to flip through it, he found an itinerary for All Might's scheduled classes for the rest of the week. Apparently tomorrow, the class 1-A students would be going off site to a rescue facility with Thirteen, Eraser Head, and All Might. '_This is perfect! An opportunity away from other teachers that we can isolate All Might. Just have to deal with two other pro heroes and the rest of the class.' _He took a picture on his phone to send the information later tonight.

As Midoriya thought this, he heard the door to the room beginning to open. Thinking quickly, Midoriya activated Replicate and selected the Swap quirk. Using it as the door was swinging open, Midoriya switched places with the pencil in the locker. He was now trapped in a locker but out of the teacher's lounge. The only thing that would appear out of place was that a pencil rolled onto the floor.

Using his Power quirk, he easily broke the lock on the locker and exited. As he walked out, Uraraka was walking by and looked right at him. She was flabbergasted by what she witnessed.

Trying to explain himself, "Oh hi Uraraka. I was just…" He paused for a moment before remembering what happened moments earlier in the cafeteria. "Nevermind. You don't want to hear it anyway." Deku said in an annoyed tone, attempting to walk away.

Ochako grabbed him on the shoulder and turned him around. "No I do! Please explain. I'm sorry for earlier. I don't know why but ever since what happened yesterday after school and what everyone was saying this morning, I've felt just...I don't know. Upset? I should've let you explain what was going on instead of listening to everyone else."

Izuku was stunned by this. He hadn't expected this. Every word she said. He could tell she meant it. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have stormed off like that. In fact I should have explained everything earlier but I just didn't know how to or didn't have the opportunity. If you can wait a little longer, I'll explain what happened yesterday in detail." Izuku replied with a genuine smile.

Ochako returned the smile. "Okay! Umm but I have to know. Why were you in a locker?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh that! Well ummm...due to circumstances caused by the media entering campus, I ended up in the locker." Izuku said with an embarrassed look.

Ochako laughed really hard. "So someone pushed you in a locker while trying to flee?" She chuckled.

Midoriya gave a nervous smile "Umm, that's a possibility. Please don't tell anyone Uraraka! Promise?"

"I promise!" She replied. "Consider it part of my apology!"

The two of them looked at each other and continued to laugh at the situation before they decided to walk together back to their classroom.

The rest of the members of the class returned as well. Those from the lunch table could see that Midoriya and Uraraka had reconciled during the chaos. As Eraser announced what had occurred and for the selected class reps to go and deliver the paperwork to the office, Midoriya stood up. "Umm everyone, I would like to make an announcement. I don't think that I am fit to be class rep." A bunch of gasps could be heard around the room. "You see, I think I got a lot of votes for the wrong reasons and I want to clarify something. About a year ago, I was in a serious accident."

Bakugo turned towards the window. He couldn't look at Deku while he was saying this. The guilt still ate at him.

"Because of this accident, the hospital recommended me to go seek counseling. So I did. The lady most of you saw yesterday, she works at the counseling center. All she was doing was checking on my progress and making sure everything was okay. I'm sorry if some of you got the wrong impression. Even now, I'm still working through what happened so I don't think I'm in the right place mentally to be the class rep." Turning towards Iida, he announced, "And that's why I think that the Class President should be Momo Yaoyorozu since she got the most votes other than me."

Momo was surprised by the announcement but her eyes lit up. She wanted to hug the green haired boy and thank him for doing this. "For the vice president though, I believe it should be Tenya Iida. According to all of you, he was able to get all of the students calm and get them back to class in an orderly way. So I want to appoint Tenya Iida as the new vice president."

Iida was surprised by this and almost in tears. Kirishima chimed in, "If Midoribro is ok with this then so am I." The rest of the class nodded in agreement. Tenya promised to do his best and live up to his title. Momo leaned over and silently thanked Izuku for what he did and promised to repay him later. Yaoyorozu and Iida then delivered the paperwork to the office. The rest of the school day continued as normal.

As the bell rang for classes to end, Midoriya asked Uraraka to walk with him for a minute. The two went down the hall to the staircase where they were alone. "So did that answer your question about who that lady was."

Ochako gave a sweet smile and nodded. "It did. I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened, but if you ever do I'm here for you." Uraraka responded. "It was also really sweet for you to give the position to Iida. He was really upset he didn't win."

"I figured he would do a better job overall." Izuku said with a smile. "I think anyone would've done the same in my position."

Uraraka looked at the smiling boy. She realized that he genuinely wanted Iida to have the position and it wasn't out of pity or anything. She also thought it was brave how he told the class more about himself. Even his darker moments. He's done that twice now. She could tell that Deku was truly amazing. The two created a warm pink atmosphere around them. Ochako, lost in the moment, leaned forward and kissed Midoriya on the cheek, just like Ms. Akayama did yesterday.

Deku placed his hand over his cheek. He was shocked. With a small genuine smile on his face and bright red cheeks, he asked, "What was that for?"

She looked at him, blushing herself and replied, "Because you're amazing Deku." Ochako felt flush saying that. 'Ochako what are you thinking about doing that? And in school too?' She quickly added, "Also that other lady did it and you two are just friends so I did it too!" Trying to regain composure.

Izuku looked at her with amazement. His heart beat fast and he never felt this way before. He didn't know what to say until he noticed other students enter the hallway, preparing to head home. "Thanks Uraraka." He said smiling. "I think we should head out though before others start getting the wrong idea. Want to walk to the station with me?" Ochako agreed and the pair left school together. Unaware that they had their hands cupped together the entire way.

A student from their class had heard what had happened from around a corner and watched them leave from the window. The student stayed silent and watched with proud eyes, waiting to see how things would develop.

Back at home, Midoriya finished dinner with his mother. The two of them had a nice discussion. Izuku told his mom all about the things that happened at school, leaving out what happened with Uraraka after class of course. Inko was oddly perceptive, or call it mother's intuition if you will. She could tell that her little boy had his first crush. She was so happy for him. Not wanting to tease him, she didn't bring it up this time. Though in the coming weeks, she would like to hear more about this girl.

Izuku went to his room and copied the information from his picture into a message on the other phone. He explained who would be there, the time, the location, and the various facilities that would be set up. After sending the message, a moment passed. He received a message. "We will warp you to the bar upon arrival. Be ready to change quickly. Tomorrow the Symbol of Peace dies! Good work Masquerade." Izuku closed the phone with a wicked smile. '_Tomorrow I can finally show them what I'm really capable of! Sorry everyone, but this might be our last class_.'

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to focus a bit on character development this chapter before jumping into the USJ arc. The USJ is going to be a long one. Might split it up into two chapters or one massive one. Haven't decided. I'd like to thank acosta perez jose ramiro for the continued support, means a lot and really appreciate it. CagraCourter glad you're looking forward to the next arc. Things are going to start deviating soon. Also Katie Cottrell, thanks for pointing out my running gag of having Deku being cut-. Anyway. I'll keep updating as much as I can. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness. A blank void of nothingness fills the space around Izuku Midoriya. "Hello? I can't see? Is anyone there?" The boy yelled into the abyss. Silence for a moment. The world seemed unphased by his outburst.

"You called for me?" A shadowy figure giving off a weird light appeared behind him. "Are you excited? Nervous? Unable to sleep? Today is the day you take down the Symbol of Peace! Today is the day you fight All Might! The one who told you that you couldn't be a hero without a quirk! But more importantly, can you fight your classmates? Your friends? The ones who you've spent these past few days with?"

Izuku tried to respond to the darkness but no words would come out. His mind was torn. His classmates were innocent but All Might was guilty in his eyes of being a false hero. Shattering a child's dream was not the thing a hero would do.

"Will you betray Lord Shigaraki and All for One? The only people who helped you and accepted you regardless of what you were? Will you let sensei's training go to waste?"

Izuku reacted to that. His mind focused on those who didn't care if he had a quirk. He was useful to them. They took him in when he was in need and helped him become someone of value. Someone who was worth something. Someone that was useful to others. "I WILL FIGHT!" Midoriya yelled into the darkness.

The figure stood silently. A malicious smile grew on the dark face. Larger and larger. "Then fight we shall!"

Izuku Midoriya jolted up in his bed. It was a minute before his alarm was set to go off. He was breathing fairly heavily. Looking down at his hands, he was sweating. '_Was this a dream? What was that? The voice, it sounds so...familiar._' Izuku's alarm went off. He turned it off and stood up, getting ready for the day. "I feel like I've heard that before...doesn't matter! Just focus on the mission."

Checking the spare phone, Midoriya saw that Kurogiri sent him a photo of his attire placed neatly on a table in the bar. He would keep the warp gate open for two minutes for the boy to get ready before closing it. Deku understood. He put the phone back in its hiding place and went to eat breakfast.

The morning with Inko was very normal. She began by reminding him to pack everything for school and to be careful. Typical mother stuff. He knew she was protective but sometimes it could be too much. Still, she was the only family he had. It was weird. He felt a detachment from her, like a wall had been placed between his true intentions and what he told her but he still felt guilty inside for doing so. As he was leaving with toast in his hand, he turned to his mother, "Love you mom, I'm going to make you proud."

Inko was a bit surprised by this. She was happy that her son was opening up. "You always make me proud sweetie. I love you too. Good luck at school and be safe!" She waved goodbye as Izuku shut the door and went outside.

'Why did I say that? I know what's happening today. She wouldn't be proud of what I'm doing. Why am I getting like this? It has to be I'm nervous! I'll be fine.' Midoriya tried justifying his thoughts in his head to himself. His mom still cared for him and wanted what was best for her son. What he thought was best was a world without false heroes and descrimination based on having a quirk. This was something his mother would never understand.

Outside his house was Kachan, like usual. Making his way down, he turned to the blond, "Good morning Kachan! Ready for school?"

Looking at the green haired boy with a smirk, Bakugo turned and asked "So Deku, how do you keep attracting all of these women? First that older red head and now pink cheeks. What gives?" Bakugo placed his left arm over the boys shoulder and pulled him in so he couldn't get away.

"Umm, what do you mean Kachan?" As the words left his mouth, the thought of the kiss from yesterday entered his mind. He instantly turned a bright shade of red. "Wait! Di..did you see what happened?" Midoriya said flustered.

"Oh I saw everything. Between you and the gravity girl. I wonder what would happen if everyone found out? Would make my week!" Bakugo laughed.

Midoriya pleaded. "Please don't! It was only as a way of us making up for what happened at lunch! Besides she said it was only because Ms. Akaya-"

"Relax you damn nerd! The only thing I saw was you two holding hands as you left school. I might've heard some other stuff but I didn't see anything!" Katsuki yelled into Deku's ear. "I won't say a word...but what did happen anyway?" Bakugo asked.

Midoriya was stunned. Bakugo was going to keep it a secret? I guess he really has grown up a bit. "Well okay but only if you don't tell anyone. She kissed me. Just like Ms. Akayama did."

Kachan patted him on the back, lightly setting off a small explosion. "Haha my man! Honestly, who would've imagined ten years ago you would be lucky with the ladies. Lucky bastard!" Katsuki said while looking up at the sky and smiling. '_Man things really have changed for Deku since that incident. Guess it's for the best.'_

The two continued their trip on the way to school. Upon arrival, they noticed that the front gate was fixed and operational. Making their way upstairs into the classroom, most of the students were already in their seats, talking amongst themselves. Uraraka was even there early for a change. Deku waived and greeted a few of them as Bakugo went straight to his seat. Uraraka and Midoriya locked eyes for a moment before both quickly turning away with a slight blush. This little interaction did not go unnoticed. Mina Ashido picked up on this and began to connect the dots a little in her head. She went over to Uraraka and began to question her about what is going on between the two of them.

Denying everything she was asked, Ochako tried to say they were just friends, but this was easily overheard by everyone around them. It soon became the talk of the class. Both Uraraka and Midoriya seemed embarrassed until a voice broke up the action. "Hey quiet down you bastards! Leave the love birds alone and shut up! Class is about to start!" The voice came from Katsuki. Surprised by the sudden outburst, everyone looked at him before realizing he was right. Class was about to start so they all sat down as Aizawa entered the room.

"Okay so today we are going to be doing something a bit different. We are going to be working on rescue training. So grab your gear and make your way to the front of the school. We're taking a bus to our location. Oh Iida and Midoriya, your equipment is still being repaired so wear your gym uniforms. Hurry up and head outside." Aizawa announced as he entered the room as quickly as he came.

Hagakure jumped into the air and celebrated. "Woohoo field trip! This is going to be so awesome you guys! OMG OMG OMG!" She yelled as an outfit jumped up and down.

The class put on their attire and made their way out to the bus. Iida attempted to gather everyone by class number to line up and fill in each row, but due to the bus's open layout, his plan amounted to nothing.

On the bus, Midoriya sat next to Tsu and Iida. Asui pointed out that Midoriya's power quirk was kind of similar to All Might but he quickly pointed out that his style of fighting and capabilities were much closer aligned with the foreign pro hero Pankration.

Attention turned to Iida, "Oh Iida, the way your suit was designed and how you use your quirk reminds me of another pro hero." Asui commented.

"Oh right! It reminds me of Ingenium!" Midoriya chimed in.

"That is correct!" Tenya said proudly. "That is because Ingenium is my older brother. He works in Hosu with a bunch of sidekicks at the ready. He is the type of hero that I strive to be when I graduate!" The pride could be felt radiating from him as he smiled saying this.

"Quiet down back there! We are almost at the place." Aizawa said as the bus arrived at a large dome building.

The students got out of the bus, looking around at the giant dome and began entering the building. Looking around, they noticed that the building looked fairly similar to Universal Studios Japan. Walking forward a bit more, the students came across what appeared to be an astronaut.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to this facility I helped build. My name is Thirteen and this is the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short." The astronaut looking hero said.

"USJ? So it really is Universal Studios Japan?" Hanta Sero added.

Ochako Uraraka was bouncing up and down. "Oh my god! It's Thirteen! You are one of my favorite heroes!" She was so thrilled to be able to see the famous rescue hero in person. Midoriya smiled at how excited she was.

Izuku thought for a second as Thirteen was getting ready to explain everything. '_The list I stole mentioned Thirteen, Eraser Head, and All Might. Was All Might going to even be here?' _Midoriya began to silently panic as he raised his hand slowly.

Thirteen stopped for a moment and allowed the young boy to ask his question. "Since this massive facility features six different zones as you've explained. Are we going to be supervised by just two instructors. It seems like a large task for such few people." Midoriya asked, trying to not give anything away.

Aizawa remarked, "Well All Might was supposed to be here. Did you hear anything Thirteen?"

Thirteen held up three fingers and said "He was doing a lot of hero work this morning and has been running behind. He should be here by the end of class."

Aizawa shook his head at that. "That man is the height of irresponsibility."

At that comment, Deku sighed and realized, '_The plan could still succeed with this set of conditions. He should be here by the time the students and pros are taken care of.'_

Aizawa was getting ready to assign each student to a different zone for the training when he noticed the power in the building flicker. Then, out of the corner of his eye, a black vortex opened up behind him in the plaza. "Stay back!" He yelled at the students who were shocked by the sudden tone of voice. "Group up and stay behind me. Thirteen, watch the kids."

Thirteen nodded and understood. Kirishima commented, "What's the deal? I thought this was rescue training?" He said as a man with a hand over his face walked out of the vortex. Soon followed by many other men and women who filled the central plaza.

"Back! These are real villains!" Aizawa yelled. The students began to shake at the announcement.

Deku did his best not to smile. This was going to turn out well if Kurogiri could separate everyone. His blood startled to boil with excitement. This would be the chance he wanted to replicate Eraser's quirk.

"Huh? I don't see All Might. Was our intel wrong? Wasn't he supposed to be here Kurogiri?" The man with the hands over his face and body said.

"I believe so Tomura Shigaraki. I do not know where he is but no matter." Out from the black vortex stepped a man made of black mist wearing a vest, dress pants, and tie. Alongside him stepped a giant black creature with what looked like a beak. Its brain was exposed on the top of its head and it seemed to stand a solid head above everyone else.

As Aizawa took out his goggles and prepared for combat, Iida mentioned, "Sensei! You won't be able to take them all out by yourself! Let us help you!"

Eraser Head didn't even look back at his students as he jumped down the stairs, charging the villains. "Let me show you what being a pro is all about!"

A few of the villains watched the man charge into battle. Some of the villains didn't recognize the underground hero. Three lined up to shoot him with their quirks. As they did, they realized nothing had happened. Aizawa then delivered a swift kick to the head of one of them while delivering a quick succession of blows to the body and face of another while quickly turning around and delivering a powerful backfist to the side of the face of the third. The three villains fell quickly. The fourth villain yelled "Shigaraki told us that's Eraser Head! He can erase your quirk by looking at you! But not me! I'm a heteromorphic type!" He yelled as he tried to hit Aizawa with a powerful punch.

Aizawa jumped back and whipped his scarf at the man. "You're right." He said. Eraser jumped over the man and then swung the scarf over his head, lifting the man into the air and pile driving him into the ground. "But if you don't hit me, it doesn't matter."

The class was stunned as they watched. Only about twenty seconds had passed and he had defeated four of them. Everyone was impressed by the skill of their sleepy teacher. Even Izuku. The second that the man jumped down the stairs, Izuku began recording his quirk and fighting style with his quirk Replicate. He knew that having access to something this useful was worthy of his third slot.

As this was going on, some of the students tried to take out their phones and call for help. The signal was jammed. Something must have happened when the power surged earlier. Thinking they should try to escape, a few started to make their way to the door. Kurogiri quickly glided up to them and announced. "Hello UA students! I am Kurogiri of the League of Villains! We were here looking for All Might but you lot will do instead!" Kurogiri glanced over at Midoriya who was still scanning Eraser. "Allow me to separate you all then and let my comrades have some fun!" Before he could activate his warp gate, Kirishima and Bakugo charged him but missed due to his smokey body.

At that time, Izuku turned to him and nodded his head slightly. Kurogiri understood the signal and warped most of the class away. The only ones remaining at the front entrance were Mashirao Ojiro, Koji Koda, Hanta Sero, Rikido Sato, Minoru Mineta, Tenya Iida, and Thirteen. Everyone else had disappeared into the black void.

"I demand that you return our classmates this instant!" Iida yelled at the dark man.

Kurogiri laughed at the comment. "And deny my comrades the chance to have some fun. I don't think so mwuhahaha!"

"You won't be laughing much longer when I'm done with you!" Thirteen quickly dashed and was beside Kurogiri. The astronaut used their black hole quirk and began sucking him into the vortex.

"Damn so this is black hole. Let's see how you like fighting against your own quirk!" A warp gate appeared in front of Thirteen's hand and behind her back. The back of her suit began to be destroyed as they fell to the ground.

"Go...get...help!" The rescue hero said as they collapsed to the floor.

Kurogiri scoffed at this. "As if I would let you strategize in front of me!"

Sero spoke up "Run Iida. Go get help. We will deal with this here until you get back!"

"But guys! I cannot leave you all alone!" Tenya yelled at the others.

"You are the fastest one here. You have to do it!" Rikido shouted as Hanta launched tape at the fog, latching on to something. Sato then grabbed and started to pull the mist away. "Go now!" He yelled.

"Go get All Might!" Mineta yelled while chucking sticky balls at the fog to try and hit anything but to no avail.

With tears in his eyes, Iida wiped them away as he ran towards the door. "I'll be back!" He yelled as he burst through the door to get assistance.

"Dammit! That was the runner? I was told he wore armor. If I had known, I would have warped him to the shipwreck zone!" Kurogiri yelled as he barricaded the door by warping random items from around the room to block the entrance.

Located in the Ruins Zone of USJ, Yuga Aoyama and Kyoka Jiro were fighting against several villains. The battle wasn't going in their favor. Due to all of the collapsed buildings and rubble everywhere, it gave the villains cover to hide behind against both of their ranged quirks. Aoyama at first began to fire off and destroy the barricades but quickly got a tummy ache and was unable to continue helping. "I believe this is where we should make our retreat." Aoyama suggested.

Jiro was still trying to hold them back but due to most of them having ranged attacking quirks, the pair didn't have much of a leg to stand on. "I don't think that's an option at this point. Less complaining more fighting!" Kyoka yelled, attempting to get Aoyama to contribute. They were both hoping that the pros would appear soon.

The Landslide Zone was a battlefield between a large group of heteromorphic animal type villains against Mezo Shoji and Momo Yaoyorozu. The two were set at a disadvantage since Shoji could only use his physical strength in this large brawl and Momo had to make items quickly or be overrun by the villains. It was difficult to keep them all away at once. Shoji would do his best to act as a shield while Yaoyorozu would create a cannon to fire off at the villains. Thanks to their animal characteristics though, the enemies had high mobility and she had to be careful to not hit Mezo who was engaged with them in close combat. Not sure what to do, she generated a steel staff and began helping Shoji on the frontlines.

In the Mountain Zone of the facility, Shoto Todoroki and Ochako Uraraka fought against a group of villains. Well fought might not be the correct term. It was more that as soon as the battle started, Todoroki froze most of the mountain they were on, freezing all of the villains in place. "You guys are supposed to be villains yet you were defeated by school children?" Shoto asked. "Now tell me all you know or I'll leave you here and let the ice do the rest. I'm trying to be a hero so I'd prefer it not come to that though." Todoroki said with an intimidating smile.

"Wow Todoroki! You're amazing! You took those guys out in seconds. We gotta hurry though and make our way back to the others!" Ochako added from behind him. Oncd Todoroki finished his brief interrogation, he created an ice ramp and began moving down the mountain on the slope with Ochako following behind.

The Conflagration Zone was a difficult challenge for these two students. Tsuyu Asui had to stick primarily to the main streets, leaving her out in the open. Fire and her frog quirk did not mix at all. At the same time, the fire created a light which hindered Fumikage Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. He could try to hide in the smoke but that made breathing difficult. The two just took out villains as quickly as they could by using Tsu as a distraction and Dark Shadow hitting them really hard. The two made quite the team actually. Tsu was good at jumping away and using her tongue to pull Tokoyami with her. The two worked together well since they were also paired up during the battle training.

The Downpour Zone was just like it sounds, a constant downpour of rain inside of a dome. Their were two problems with this. First was that Mina Ashido kept having her Acid wash away as she would fling it in the air. She could still glide around the room but that was about it. The other was that everything was wet and Denki Kaminari couldn't electrocute the villains without risking Ashido being shocked. They had to rely mostly on physical combat until someone else arrived to help them. "So umm hey! I'm not that great at fighting so you got this right?" Kaminari asked.

"Ha yea right! I can only do so much with my quirk handicapped! Get fighting already." She kicked Denki into an enemy. He then let out a small charge and took him out without the electricity traveling too far.

"Oh hey I got this! Leave it all to me Ashido, I'll be your knight in shining armor!" Mina sighed at the comment but watched as Denki would hug the villains and use himself as a human stun gun to take them all out. In a way it was kind of impressive, until she remembered he had no method of aiming. The two continued fighting to escape from their area.

The flood zone. An area consisting of a waterslide, a boat, and a giant pool. Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima were stuck on this boat surrounded by a group of villains in the pool with water based quirks. They were in for a rough time since they had no water combat capabilities. A giant water hand rose out from the pool and sliced the ship in two, causing it to start sinking into the water. Their troubles just got worse. Thinking quickly, Bakugo ordered, "Yo Kirishima! Take these and put them on your arms!" He handed over the two grenade gauntlets.

"Sure but why bro?" Kirishima asked while doing as he was told.

"Look I'll get us out of here but you pull the pin on them and aim at those bastards!" he yelled. Bakugo looked determined and Kirishima could tell.

"Alright man. We got this." As he said that, Kirishima was pulled by the back of his costume as Bakugo launched them in the air with an explosion.

As the two flew in the air, the villains stopped to look at them. "Now!" Bakugo yelled. Kirishima pulled the pin on one gauntlet. The explosion generated a force that rocketed them easily over the entire pool. The villains tried to dodge but the blast caused a small whirlpool which then erupted from the water. "Heh looks like we only needed one shot." Bakugo smirked. Kirishima gave him a thumbs up as they landed right outside of the central plaza where Aizawa was still fighting.

Toru Hagakure was missing. She had disappeared somewhere. The villains were unable to find her so she was at least safe.

Inside the bar, while everything else was going on. Izuku Midoriya saw his outfit laying out for him. He activated Replicate and used Swap to swap his current attire with his villain costume. The black vest and dress pants, the fancy black shoes, the white dress shirt, and of course his mask. The all white mask that had two eye slots in downward arcs as well as one big smile. It could be described as looking at a happy theater mask. Prepared for what was next, Midoriya stepped through the Warp Gate.

Aizawa looked over at who he assumed was the boss and his giant pet. As he did, a happy white mask peaked through the darkness of the warp gate. A figure appeared. Smaller than most of the other villains. This one seemed to be maybe a student's age. '_Oh great. Another one.'_ Aizawa thought while choking two villains together with his scarf. '_Maybe if I take out the leader, the others will give up and run away.'_

Eraser Head made a dash toward Shigaraki. This caught the villain off guard. He was unprepared for the sudden strike. As Aizawa struck at his target, the blow was blocked by a completely different individual. The one with the mask. The place Tomura Shigaraki was standing was changed with the location of the masked man. He used a knife he drew from his breast pocket to cause Eraser to jump back. "It appears you finally made it Masquerade. I was getting worried you wouldn't make it." Shigaraki stated while scratching at his neck.

"My apologies Lord Shigaraki." Masquerade said with a wicked tone. "Allow me to make up for my tardiness by eliminating this pest." The masked man walked towards Eraser. "Hello Aizawa. I heard you are a teacher now. I guess I should call you Mr. Aizawa then. Ahahahaha!" A sinister laughter came from behind the mask. Aizawa looked at him and realized this boy was not like the others. He felt a dark aura radiating from him. As the two stared each other down, they both took a fighting stance and charged.

**Well this is the first half of the USJ attack. I hope everyone likes my spin on it. Since the villains had information in this version, I decided to send the heroes to where they would be least successful. Just a little peak at my writing process for this. I write a little chart of the story events and then write my little tweaks I want to occur. Then I write what parts are necessary to make those events happen still. Then I start writing the actual document while crossing off these check marks. Like how I needed Iida to go get backup but the villains had intel on his speed quirk so they would never leave him by the entrance. So I needed him not to be as Deku described. Thus why I had Bakugo destroy his armor so Kurogiri wouldn't recognize him. The little things. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Pro Hero Eraser Head and the League of Villains member Masquerade face down each other, waiting for the other to move. At the moment of Aizawa blinking to refresh his quirk, Masquerade gets a second head start. Eraser charges forward and brandishes his scarf, ready for what may come. The villain performs a unique side stepping technique. He appears to be blurring to the left and right as he approaches the hero.

Aizawa swings his scarf in an arc to hit all three figures at once, in an attempt to capture him. The boy jumps into the air and dodges the white streak as two needles are thrown at the teacher. His scarf is quickly pulled back into place and deflect the incoming needles. His eyes were distracted briefly by the projectiles that he took them off of his opponent. As the needles make contact and begin dropping to the floor, the villain in midair swaps places with the needles. He is right in front of Aizawa and swings his blade upward. The hero has no time to raise a guard and is barely able to step back in time. His scarf however, had a cut through part of it, making it much shorter.

'_Damn this guy is good. He was able to use misdirection so he could activate his quirk all while shortening my range of attack. It seems I've underestimated this League of Villains. I thought all of them were mindless thugs. He must be one of the upper brass._' Aizawa thought to himself trying to regain composure.

"Bravo! Bravo Eraser! I haven't had this much fun in ages! Oh the fond memories of training with sensei. You are not quite at his level but certainly are no slouch. Now...care to step it up a notch." The masked man said as he leaned forward garnishing his blade. His tone was condescending.

"If you want to get serious then I will oblige. Just let your "Master" over there know that he's next once I'm done with you." Aizawa retorted.

Shigaraki chimed in, "Hurry up and end him Masquerade. Or should I have Nomu do it?"

"No need Master. Allow him to save his strength for All Might." The boy replied as he reached his left hand into another breast pocket, garnishing a second blade and some more needles. He threw the needles up into the air.

Aizawa decided to charge inward so the needles would miss while not averting his gaze from his opponent. His kick was dodged by his opponent ducking under the strike, going low in an attempt to sweep his feet. Aizawa quickly did a miraculous jump into the air off his right foot to dodge the attack. As this was happening, he heard a chuckle from beneath the mask. It dawned on Eraser what had happened but it was too late. The airborne needles fell and impacted the pro hero. One was deflected off of his scarf, one into his shoulder and the other in his arm.

Quickly removing the needles, Aizawa removed them from his arm before too much could spread. '_Is this poison? What was I hit with?'_ The hero thought. He landed just fine. As he threw the needles from his hand, Masquerade switched location with them and attempted to swing his blades in quick succession. Aizawa was ready this time and parried the first slice as the villain pivoted and spun, swinging a second time which Eraser managed to jump out of the way. Or so he thought. He was feeling sluggish and the slice barely nicked the side of his torso.

As he moved his hand down to check how bad the wound was, he noticed that the foe was holding three knives in his hands. "You doing okay Mr. Aizawa, feeling sluggish?" The mask taunted. "Oh and by the way, here is your knife back." The villain said laughing as he threw the knife at Aizawa's chest. The hero raised his scarf in time to deflect it upward but winced from the pain caused by the paralysis. With his eyes closed from the pain, Masquerade switched places with the falling knife and drove both knives downward into Eraser's shoulders.

The pro hero fell to the ground in pain. He was exhausted, injured, and had a paralysis toxin in his veins. He could barely move, let alone fight back. A round of applause could be heard from the distance. "Well done Masquerade! You defeated Eraser Head. His quirk is so annoying. Having an assassin rogue in your party was a good idea after all. Now finish him off!" Tomura ordered.

At that moment, Kurogiri reappeared next to his master and associate. "It seems I have failed Tomura Shigaraki. While I have incapacitated Thirteen, one of the children was able to escape. It was the fast child. He was not dressed as the intel foretold so I did not send him away. I am sorry for my failure."

"Kurogiri! If you weren't our transport in and out of here, I would tear you apart molecule by molecule!" Tomura shouted. "It's fine then. We should prepare to make our leave then. Masquerade! Before you kill Eraser, let me kill a few of the students in front of him so he can feel true despair!"

"Yes Master Shigaraki." Masquerade spoke in a less than enthused tone. "As you command."

Tomura noticed two students enter the plaza from the side. One was a brunette in pink and black. The other was a boy with white and red hair. He charged them with amazing speed. They didn't see him coming until he was right on them. His hand was outstretched for the brunette girl.

Masquerade froze for a moment. His heartbeat quickened. He wasn't sure what to do in this moment. '_What am I thinking? I can't disobey Tomura but at the same time...Uraraka!'_

As he froze, the world slowed around him and everything went black. The familiar voice spoke to him in the dark tone. "Do you want me to take over? I'll give you what you want! Let me show you what you should be doing!" The voice resonated in his head. A hand reached out towards Midoriya. "Do you want my power?"

Izuku answered quickly and without thinking. He swatted the hand away with a strong force. "No! I'll do this myself!" The world quickly returned to color. Shigaraki was moments away from disintegrating Uraraka.

As he made contact, Shigaraki turned around and said, "You really are so cool, aren't you...Eraser." Masquerade looked down to see Eraser Head looking up at Tomura as he made contact with his student. His quirk was cancelled. Ochako was fine. Masquerade let out a slight sigh.

The moment this occurred, a large blast of ice went towards Shigaraki. A large icy mist explosion happened right next to him. As the mist cleared, the Nomu appeared partly frozen and stabbed but flexed to knock all the frost off as it quickly regenerated. Nomu had pushed Shigaraki out of the way of the blast. In that moment, Masquerade lifted the back of Eraser's head and slammed it into the ground. "Do not interfere anymore and stay down." The masked villain ordered the paralyzed hero.

As Nomu prepared to swipe at Todoroki and Uraraka, the front door to the building burst open. In walked the symbol of peace, All Might in a yellow business suit. He was not smiling. His anger was overflowing and it could be felt by most of the villains. "Fear not students, hope has arrived. For I am here!" He yelled from the front entrance. Shigaraki and Nomu backed off while the other villains were impressed and terrified by how large he was in person. Masquerade made it quickly over to Kurogiri.

In a flash of speed that surpasses the human eye, all of the villains in the plaza were knocked unconscious. Shigaraki was flung backwards and lost the hand covering his face. Aizawa had been grabbed and handed to Uraraka and Todoroki. "Bring him to the entrance and get him some medical attention." All Might ordered.

Todoroki spoke up. "Yes sir but this black monster isn't your ordinary villain. He can regenerate from deadly moves and is incredibly fast."

"Thank you for your concern young Todoroki but I can handle it from here. Allow me to show you what the number one hero can do!" All Might said giving a thumbs up.

Ochako grabbed Todoroki's shoulder, "Come on, let's go. We would just get in his way." The pair left, carrying Aizawa back to the entrance.

Tomura was beginning to break down from being knocked to the ground. Masquerade ran over and helped him up. He was shaking. Acting quickly, he grabbed the hand that had been knocked away and gave it to his master. "Take this Lord Shigaraki. We need you to defeat All Might."

Placing it back on his face and regaining composure, Shigaraki stood and faced All Might. "Nomu, get him. Kurogiri, Masquerade, provide support." Tomura was treating this like a video game and sent in his tank to soak up damage while his mages buffed and healed in a sense.

Activating his Replicate quirk, Masquerade equipped Erasure and attempted to remove All Might's quirk. He stared intensely at the hero as he punched Nomu at sonic speeds. Nomu suffered no damage but the speed and power behind that punch were still superhuman. "Why is he still so strong?" Masquerade said allowed. "I removed his quirk but nothing happened. It's like the primary function of his quirk isn't power but something else in general. But what?" The masked villain said out loud.

"It doesn't matter. Save your strength. It's not like he can defeat Nomu! He has Shock Absorption! So no matter how much All Might hits him, he won't do any damage! Hahahaha!" Shigaraki laughed.

"Thanks for the tip!" All Might responded. "Now that I know he can absorb damage, I just have to find his limit!" Shigaraki growled at the symbol of peace for that. All Might bashed Nomu with a few mighty jabs. As the monster went to grab him, All Might slipped beside him and grabbed him around the waste. He was going for a suplex.

Kurogiri thinking quickly created a warp gate in the ground below Nomu so his upper body wouldn't crash into the concrete. "You think you can bury him in concrete to prevent him from moving All Might." Tomura chuckled. "That wouldn't stop him. He's as strong as you! Now Nomu grab onto him and don't let go."

The black monster grabbed All MIght in the sides and attempted to pull him down into the warp gate. Once Nomu was clear, Kurogiri would close the portal and cut the symbol of peace into two pieces.

Staying alert for any backup to arrive, Masquerade kept his eyes peeled. He noticed two children rushing the scene from the water's edge. "Lord Shigaraki, reinforcements!" He yelled, pointing in their direction.

Bakugo flung himself forward and attempted to pin down Kurogiri but instead saw a masked figure appear where the mist man was. Bakugo attempted to slam on the breaks and blast the freak in his face but his quirk wouldn't activate. Instead, with that moment of realization and surprise, Masquerade gave a high roundhouse kick to the boy's head and sent him flying to the ground.

Kirishima charged at the masked figure as well but slowed as his quirk went away. That moment of hesitation caused Eijiro to get stung by two flying senbon in his chest. The boy pulled them out and began to charge again regardless. "A man doesn't need his quirk to fight!"

"No young Kirishima! Back off! It's too dangerous!" All Might yelled as he was slowly getting sucked into the vortex.

Eijiro threw punch after punch at the masked villain but was nimbly dodged and being toyed with. Soon his punches got slower and slower until he was about to collapse. "Too bad, so sad Mr. Man but it looks like this is the end for you here!" Masquerade taunted as he flipped his knife in the air, catching it and preparing to throw.

As he threw it, the boy heard from directly behind him "Kirishima! Die!" The red haired boy fell to the ground as Katsuki shot his second gauntlet overtop of his friend. The knife was sent flying and the masked villain was slightly burned by the exchange. "Take that you bastards. Now let go of All Might!" Bakugo ordered as he picked up Kirishima and moved him back from the action a bit.

While this exchange was going on, Todoroki handed Aizawa over to Uraraka at the staircase and ran back to the battle to assist. Seeing All Might in trouble and the other villains preoccupied, he froze the ground and entire left side of Nomu's body. "All Might! You can escape now!"

The number one hero didn't have to be told twice as he flexed his muscles and ripped off the Nomu's left side. Kurogiri closed his warp gate and both sides lined up in opposition to each other. On the left was Tomura Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Masquerade, and a regenerating Nomu. The right was All Might, Todoroki, Bakugo, and a paralyzed Kirishima.

"Stay back students! I will take it from here." All Might assured his students.

Todoroki responded with "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here right now."

"I thank you for your assistance young Todoroki but now that I know what they are capable of, I can definitely defeat them." He said, giving a thumbs up to the students.

The students stepped back as All Might stepped forward, ready for battle. Nomu stepped up in kind. Turning to his master, Masquerade asked, "Would you care for me to eliminate the ice one's quirk?"

"Don't bother, he won't interfere. I'll take care of them myself once the symbol of peace is dead!" Shigaraki growled at his subordinate.

All Might, realizing his time is limited, decided to go beyond plus ultra. His body surged with power and massive gusts of wind generated from him. He charged forward at Nomu. The beast rushed him. They began clashing with each other in a barrage of fists. The sheer shockwaves alone were too much to focus on. Neither Kurogiri or Masquerade could focus their quirk to get Nomu out of that beating. "Thanks for telling me his quirk was Shock Absorption and not Nullification! Now he will find his limit!" The barrage of punches were too much for Nomu and caused him to be unable to regenerate from the damage taken. The number one hero then slammed the monster into the ground before delivering a final powerful bunch into the monster's chest. "Go beyond! Plus Ultraaaaaa!" All Might yelled as the monster broke through the roof, then a cloud, followed by another cloud before disappearing into the distance.

Everyone was left in awe at the display of power that was just presented. Masquerade tried sensing to see if Nomu was even in the are but to no avail. Instead he snapped out of being awestruck and yelled to Kurogiri. "Kurogiri, warp gate us home now!" Everyone looked at him strangely, heroes and villains alike. Both sides thought it was being cowardice from Nomu being beaten.

"Why? Why why why? The symbol of peace is right there and exhausted from fighting Nomu. If we act now we can kill him!" Tomura yelled in a tantrum.

"Kurogiri! Listen to me and do it now! The other pros are here and we need to escape. It is game over Lord Shigaraki! We must escape. I must get you out of here."

Kurogiri understood and generated a warp gate. "Thank you for your awareness Masquerade. Getting caught would have been the end of everything." The black mist thanked his fellow league member.

"This isn't over All Might! Next time, we will kill you! The League of Villains will kill you!" Shigaraki shouted as him and his two subordinates walked into the portal.

The heroes took a moment to catch their breath. Bakugo and Todoroki carried Kirishima up to the top of the stairs where the rest of their teachers just broke into the building. The pro heroes began to round up all of the left over thugs and help the students trapped in the zones.

At the bar, Masquerade quickly shed his mask and swapped his costume back to his hero attire. He then tore some of his gym clothes to make it appear he had been damaged. "I am sorry Lord Shigaraki but I must go. Kurogiri, could you drop me off behind the water slide."

Kurogiri nodded. Before warping him, Tomura added. "Next time be more accurate with your information! If it wasn't for that running brat we could've won!"

"As you wish master." Deku said as he jumped through the portal.

Landing on the other side of the portal, he quickly made his way into the water and saw the pieces of the sunken ship. He then found an unconscious villain washed up on the pool's edge and decided to carry him over to the group. Arriving in the plaza, Midoriya acted astonished from what he saw. He went to approach All Might and ask if he was ok but Cementoss blocked him off and told him to rejoin the others.

Walking up the stairs, most of his class was up there to meet him. Only Jiro and Aoyama were still missing. The first to greet him was Uraraka. "Deku! Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?" She asked as she ran up and hugged the boy.

"I'm uhh fine Uraraka. I'm just a bit shaken up is all. Are you ok?" He asked, returning the question.

"I'm fine. Todoroki saved me and got us to safety." She said smiling at Izuku.

"Hey nerd! Where were you? We were out here fighting for our lives and you walk up like nothing happened!" Bakugo yelled.

Midoriya looked over and noticed Kirishima on the ground. "Oh no Kirishima! What happened? Is he ok?"

Bakugo dropped his angry tone and sounded sincere. "I don't know. Both him and Aizawa are like this. They were hit with some needles by the mask freak."

Deku, using the anger he felt by being called a freak, roared, "When I find this guy, I'm going to make him pay for what he's done!" The rest of the group was surprised by his sudden outburst. Calming down a bit, Midoriya turned back to his friend. "Oh and Kachan, you asked where I was right? Well I was in that ship over there but it got cut in half while I was below deck so I tried to escape but I couldn't punch my way out without letting more water in so I had to climb up the sinking pieces and through some waves." The boy said with an obviously fake smile.

Bakugo gulped. "Umm yeah. Makes sense. At least you aren't dead yet." He said while realizing he didn't even try to search the boat for other classmates.

The ambulance arrived and took Aizawa, Kirishima, Jiro, and Aoyama to the hospital. The two of them were beaten pretty badly from having to fight in a terrain that didn't suit their abilities. Besides some minor scrapes, everyone else ended up fairly uninjured. Shoji was physically exhausted from his battle but with Yaoyorozu's support, he was able to survive and win the fight. The students waited outside for the bus to take them back to school. They may have survived the battle but this was a declaration of war to all of the heroes that no one was safe, not even their children as long as the League of Villains was out there.

On the bus, Midoriya fell asleep. He was exhausted from the battles against Aizawa as well as the brief skirmish with Bkaugo and having to defend his comrades. He kept switching which quirk was being replicated which drained his stamina rather quickly. His body had reached its limit and he rested his head.

Sitting next to him, Ochako felt Deku lean against her shoulder. She went to move him but taking one glance, she realized how peaceful he looked. She turned a light pink and decided to pet his hair lightly as he slept. Ashido and Hagakure looked at each other and squealed quietly at how cute that was. They kept themselves contained because despite how cute it may be, the class was attacked and no one was in the mood for their gossip.

Arriving at school, Izuku apologized for falling asleep on the trip but Ochako paid it no mind. Everyone was dismissed from school and allowed to return home. Class would be cancelled the following day due to the incident.

Walking to the station together, Deku turned to Uraraka. "I'm glad you are ok after today. I know some of our classmates weren't so lucky but I'm thankful nothing happened to you."

"I'm glad you're ok too Deku. After what happened today, I wouldn't blame some people in our class for not wanting to be heroes anymore. But not me! This I think was more of a wake up call than anything. It showed me what lies out there for pros to face and I'm gonna do it. People are counting on us. We need to be there heroes."

Izuku smiled at what she just said. It made him realize that even with all the bad that happened to the students, some of them would come out of this stronger and better for it. The regrets he was having for putting his fellow students in danger were now gone. He knew they could handle whatever was thrown at them. Even if they couldn't, they would learn in time. "Uraraka! Thank you. That made me feel better about all of this. I'm going to always give it my all from now on so that we can become true heroes!"

The pair smiled at each other. The pink atmosphere appeared around them again as they unconsciously cupped hands and continued walking to the station.

Getting off of the train, Deku and Kachan walked the rest of the way together. "You alright Kachan? You seem a bit down."

"I got my ass kicked that's why! I fought that mask guy and he somehow was able to cancel my quirk. I also saw him able to switch places with stuff. So what is it? The guy has two quirks? Could he copy Eraser because he fought him earlier? Ughhh I hate that guy!"

"It's alright. Take it one step at a time and just keep getting better." Izuku said with a fake smile. "Besides, if he beat sensei then it's unlikely we would stand a cha-"

"You don't get it you bastard! He made me feel weak! Useless! It's like he knew all my moves! Do you think those bastards had intel on us? Dammit!" Katsuki yelled setting off small explosions.

"I don't know. It's too soon to tell but we can't do anything about it so might as well leave it to the pros." Midoriya said as he turned to go up the stairs. "Well this is my house so I'll see you soon Kachan." Midoriya waved as Bakugo sulked off in anger. '_That's right Kachan. Feel useless! Just like you made me feel all my life! You'll get what's coming to you one fight at a time.' _ Midoriya laughed before walking into the door.

As he walked into his house, his mother jumped and hugged him as he entered. "My baby! Are you ok son? I saw on the news that your class was attacked!" She had tears in her eyes as she held her son close.

"I'm fine mom. Just a few scrapes. Nothing major. Here let's sit down and I'll tell you all about it." Izuku sat his mom down on the couch and told him his version of what happened. She panicked a bit but was just glad he didn't have to fight many villains.

"Honey. You make me proud by just coming home safe." She said smiling through the tears.

After eating dinner, Midoriya went back to his room and received a message on his private phone. "Shigaraki says you are on standby until a new mission is outlined. He is considering a recruitment process for an elite powerful group. Do your best to not blow your cover." Izuku responded to the message. "Understood. Buying new phones tomorrow. These may be too hot. Will send them with Red Mountain."

He needed to go shopping on his day off. Maybe he could gleam some more information from his friends about what they learned from the attack. He needed to be in the center of information flow because he was the League's inside man. '_I'll have to get Todoroki and Bakugo's thoughts on the people they fought. Kirishima too I suppose. Also have to find out what the teachers may know. Might be risky but may need to sneak into the faculty lounge again.'_

Laying down on his bed, Midoriya prepared for sleep. As he laid down, his mind wandered. He soon remembered the voice he heard this morning and at USJ. '_What was that? What is that? What does it want from me? I don't know but I'll need to figure this out before this becomes a problem. I can't let it interfere with my mission._' Izuku thought as he drifted into sleep, not knowing what troubles the next few days would bring him.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the USJ attack. I had a lot of fun writing it. Tried to stick to the original as much as I could. So I write a lot of these in chunks, which is how I'm able to get them out so fast. Like I did 1-4, 5-8, and now 9-11. So tonight I'll be working on writing out the next chunk. I'm hoping to get to the cavalry battle by chapter 15. I may have one chapter in there of just daily life and character development. Not sure how you guys like those in preference to the action and plot itself. Anyway thanks for the continued support! All-Bite, glad you binge read this. I'll keep up the work and you guys are all awesome for ready. Til next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku Midoriya was sound asleep. Being exhausted from the event that occurred yesterday, he couldn't help but sleep past his alarm. He didn't wake up until he heard a banging on his door. "Umm sweetie. You have a visitor, could you come out here please." His mom said through the door.

Izuku rolled over and looked at his clock. It said 9:31 AM. He slept way past his usual alarm. Heading out of his room in pajamas, he made his way to the living room to see Kachan sitting on his couch. "Morning Deku." Bakugo said trying to be polite.

"Oh ummm…...good morning Kachan? What are you doing here?" The green haired boy asked as he was trying to wake up still.

"I got some things I need to do today and I want you to come with me." He ordered. Still trying to watch his tongue to not upset Mrs. Midoriya. "So you wanna get ready and we'll head out soon?"

Deku was a bit surprised but nodded in affirmation. "Ok but you are buying lunch." He said as he started walking towards the shower. Katsuki's face lit up with anger a bit from that comment but just accepted it.

After about fifteen minutes of preparation, the pair left the Midoriya household, with Izuku waving goodbye to his mom. As they walked down the steps "So what are we doing on our day off?" Izuku asked.

"Today we're visiting the hospital. Kirishima and sensei should be in better condition today. Maybe we can find out some stuff from them." Kachan said, looking away from Midoriya as he did.

Midoriya raised his eyebrows in shock. He wasn't expecting Katsuki to care for others. '_I guess ever since I was in the hospital, Kachan has cared more about others when they get hurt.'_ Izuku thought to himself.

The two catch a train and make their way to the hospital. Finding their way up to the third floor, they see that Kirishima and Aoyama shared a room. Walking over, the two were greeted by the red haired boy "Hey guys! Good to see you up and attem! How you feeling?" Kirishima asked with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kirishima! We're alright. Just a few scrapes and bruises." Deku said with a fake smile. He was trying to match Kirishima's energy and stay positive.

"You ok there man? You got hit with some weird needles." Bakugo asked in a serious tone. Clearly concerned for his friend's well being.

"Hey why so down Bakugo?" Kirishima asked. "I'm actually about to be discharged! Apparently that stuff is made from mostly natural substances and none of them are lethal. So it got flushed out my system pretty quick. Still a bit stiff though!" He said with a smile. "But seriously cheer up man! We gave it our best shot and everyone ended up just fine."

"He's right Kachan. We should consider ourselves lucky. Don't let it get you down. Use it to motivate you!" Izuku said reassuring his friend.

"Yeah! That was a manly thing to say Midoribro!"

Bakugo stood there for a moment before shaking his head. "You damn fool. Shouldn't have followed me in there, charging straight forward like a jackass."

The whole room laughed, including a fourth voice that was in the far part of the room. "Aoyama! Are you feeling alright?" Midoriya asked in concern.

"Oui! Just a few small bruises. Recovery girl came and healed my dazzling body and made me all sparkly again!" He said while putting on his dramatic flair. He suddenly got serious. "Though I have to say that I was less than fantastique at helping Ms. Jiro." A saddened face appeared. The look did not fit Aoyama.

"Hey Frenchy!" Bakugo yelled. "It's not your fault! All of us knew what we were in for and you aren't the only one who got beat. Let's just get better and get motivated like this nerd said." Bakugo shouted at the blond boy.

The room was shocked by what was just said out of his mouth. '_I guess seeing others down was enough to kick Kachan out of his depression.'_ Izuku thought.

"Now that was manly of you Bakubro!" Kirishima held up his fist to which Bakugo leaned over and gave him a fist bump.

"Oui! I will dazzle the class with my determination and beauty! It will be magnifique!" Aoyama added.

The pair of boys stayed for a few minutes, chatting with the pair before heading off to visit another room. They walked down the hall and found a door labeled "Jiro, Kyoka". The two went inside, peeking their heads in. Sounds of people talking could be heard from inside the room.

Jiro was sitting up in bed and playing some soft background music through a speaker using her earphone jack. Sitting next to her in the room was Tsuyu Asui and Ochako Uraraka. As the pair entered, they were greeted with a wave of excitement. "Oh what's up guys? Doing your rounds to see everybody?" Kyoka asked

"Hey everyone." Deku waved as they walked in. "Haha yep. We just saw Kirishima and Aoyama. They seem to be doing fine. How are you feeling Jiro?"

"Eh could be worse. Honestly if it wasn't for Aoyama, I'd be much worse for wear." She commented.

"Yeah she was just telling us about that ribbit. It seems Aoyama might be more of a hero than we thought." Asui added.

The pair sat down and began to listen to the story. So apparently when they were surrounded, Aoyama's tummy started to hurt from using his quirk too much. So Jiro had to do most of the work but she couldn't fight off so many opponents at once. Aoyama hid in the corner for a bit and Jiro started to get attacked and kicked on the ground. She described it as falling in a mosh pit. Aoyama seemed to have snapped for a moment and knocked back all the villains with his Naval Laser. He then took Jiro and threw her out the second story window as the villains started closing in. He shot his laser upward and ended up taking down the whole building! Somehow he made it out with only a few broken bones.

After hearing the story, Bakugo and Midoriya were impressed by how brave he was. Besides having a powerful quirk, he actually had some heroic traits and wasn't all superficial. Midoriya's opinion of the boy changed a bit.

"Yea I couldn't believe it when I heard it!" Uraraka added. "It's like when the pressure is on, Aoyama comes to a boil!" Ochako added.

"Frenchy was pretty upset though over in the other room though." Katsuki added. "You should probably go see him and thank him."

"I would but...I'm not sure. I'm not really good at that kind of stuff. Like getting all emotional and stuff with people." Jiro added in.

Deku, without really thinking, replied. "Neither is Kachan but he's been getting better at it!" The room burst into immediate laughter.

"What was that you damn nerd! I'll kill you for that!" He yelled, putting Deku in a playful headlock.

"It looks like the incident didn't affect everyone as bad as I thought ribbit." Tsuyu said. "I'm just glad no one was seriously hurt."

"Oh how is Eraser doing?" Bakugo asked.

"He's not too bad. A little worse than Kirishima but should make it back to school tomorrow." Ochako replied.

"Well we think we might go visit him next. It was good to see you are feeling better Jiro!" Deku smiled. "Oh Asui and Uraraka. If you guys aren't busy later, would you wanna grab lunch with us?" Deku asked out of the blue.

"Sure!" Ochako immediately replied. Once we leave here, we'll call you. Umm what's your number Deku?"

Izuku held up his phone and the pair exchanged numbers. "There. Now you have my number." Deku said with a genuine smile.

"By the way Midoriya. Call me Tsu." The frog girl said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

They said their goodbyes and left the room. As the door closed, the last thing that could be heard was Tsu asking, "So Ochako, are you and Midoriya dating?"

The final stop for the hospital was Aizawa's room. Walking in, the pair saw principle Nezu, All Might, and Present Mic. "Young Bakugo, young Midoriya, I am glad you are here. We would like to talk to the two of you for a moment." All Might said as the two students came in.

"I guess. Hey teach! You alive?" Bakugo asked. Aizawa had a few bandages on his face but didn't seem to be in that bad of condition.

"Just a bit of damage. I was careless in assuming all the villains were of the same caliber. This one seemed well trained. Able to fight on par with a pro with such a small body." Aizawa said monotone.

"Small body? Were they young? I never saw the guy." Midoriya questioned.

"Yes, they were most likely young. Which is why we would like to ask the two of you some questions." Nezu added. "Present Mic, if you would please."

"Yeah!" Present Mic said in a less than thrilled tune. "So Bakugo, we talked to Kirishima but can you tell us what happened in the flood zone?"

"Yea sure. We were on the deck and surrounded by villains. The ship got cut in half. I gave redhead my gauntlets and launched us out of there. Then he shot a big explosion off and made the water surface expand and retract. Tossing a bunch of villains into the air. We then made our way over to see All Might and the bird monster fighting." Bakugo stated as he went over the series of events.

"Cool, cool. Now Midoriya. Same question." Present Mic turned to the green haired boy.

"Well I was below deck, trying to find my way to the top when the boat suddenly was sliced in two. It started sinking so I made my way to where it split and was knocked around a bit by some waves. I landed in the water and fought a villain. Next thing I know the teachers were there." Midoriya said, trying to piece together a solid alibi.

"That sounds plausible." Nezu nodded. "Now Bakugo, what could you tell me about the villain going by Masquerade?"

"Not much. He was kind of on the shorter side. Had a weird mask on. Green hair I think. Oh and he could erase quirks!" Bakugo responded, trying to draw out all the information he could from memory.

"Excellent. Young Bakugo, young Kirishima said something similar. Now Eraser, could you tell them what you remember?" All Might turned to Aizawa, giving him the floor.

"Yea. The boy was between 165 and 168 cm tall. He had green hair and the ability to swap his body with other objects in the area. He also was able to steal the knife from my pocket and said to me the line "Oh and by the way, here is your knife back." Sound like anyone to you Bakugo?" Aizawa asked blankly.

Bakugo turned his head at Midoriya before turning back to sensei. "You think this damn nerd was the masked freak? Ha! Like that could happen. You said yourself. He could swap places. Maybe he has a copy quirk or something. That's how he could erase stuff. Izuku here has a power quirk. No way they are the same guy. Unless you're trying to say that this kid has multiple quirks." Bakugo looked angry at Deku's accusation.

"That Nomu creature had multiple quirks." Nezu added in.

Midoriya finally spoke up. "Are you saying I'm a mindless monster like that thing?" Izuku looked frustrated and clearly upset. "My quirk is a physical power booster! It gives me strength, kind of like All Might!"

Aizawa answered. "We aren't accusing you. We are just trying to get to the bottom of this. The point is there were many physical similarities between you and the villain."

"Look kids, I know you two have known each other a long time, is there any way Midoriya could be associated with this group." Present Mic asked Bakugo.

"Hell no! Screw you bastards for thinking that! This little nerd has been through enough. He only ever got his quirk last year by a damn miracle! He only learned how to fight by watching pros! He has like twenty notebooks to prove it!" Bakugo went on a heated rant. The teachers were taken back by the boys fury. Midoriya was honestly proud his friend was willing to stand up for him."

"Everything he says is true sir. I'm sorry if I may have made you suspicious but I have always just wanted to make the world a better place." Midoriya added, face clearly nervous. He looked as if he could burst into tears at any moment.

"That's enough then." Nezu replied. "Aizawa, as much as you may have noticed in your encounter with this villain, I don't believe he is one of our students."

"I apologize. Midoriya, Bakugo." Aizawa said bowing his head.

"Thanks…" Izuku said. "I think we should go now though. We have plans with some classmates. Hope to see you back in class Mr. Aizawa." The two boys got up out of the room. Midoriya left quietly and Bakugo slammed the door on the way out.

"So you still think it's him Aizawa?" All Might asked.

"I have my suspicions but it's 50-50 at best. I'll keep a lookout to see how he behaves."

"I will talk to Tsukauchi and see if he has any leads." All Might added.

"Principle Nezu." "Aizawa leaned forward in his bed. "Is it alright if I have someone report on the boys movements? It could either come up with nothing or lead us right to their headquarters. Either way, after confronting him like this, if he is involved, he will be much more careful now."

Nezu nodded. "Do as you will. Remember though, this child may be innocent and we don't want to turn a prospective hero against us due to paranoia. The press would have a field day if that got out."

"Understood sir." Aizawa agreed with what he said. "I will hold off for the time being."

The students made their way down stairs where they encountered Asui and Uraraka again. "Oh hey guys! Finished up with Mr. Aizawa?" Ochako asked, waving to them.

Bakugo scoffed at that and was noticeably upset. "Yea we're done. Let's get out of here! Damn bastards!" Katsuki began to walk out the front entrance. The group trailing a bit behind.

"What's up with Bakugo? He seems a bit more grumpy than usual ribbit." Asui questioned, hopping beside the other two.

"Well you see, Mr. Aizawa and some of the other teachers thought I might be a villain haha." Midoriya said placing his hand behind his head and letting out an awkward chuckle.

Both girls stopped in their tracks. Bakugo even turned around from the surprise of him saying that out loud. "WAIT WHAT!?" Uraraka exclaimed.

"I'll explain on the way to lunch." Deku said trying to keep his cool.

Sitting down at Mos Eisley Cafe, Bakugo rested his hand on his chin as he looked out the window. Tsu and Ochako were stunned by the story. "And that's what happened." Midoriya finished.

The two girls looked at each other and then back at Izuku. "I know it's not true!" Ochako added. "Just because you were similar, doesn't make you the same person! I can't believe our teacher would have doubts about you!" She almost yelled, drawing a bit of attention to them. She blushed in embarrassment and quieted down.

"Still the points he made were valid." Tsuyu said. "I can't deny that. Maybe the villains were trying to frame you?"

"I don't blame them for thinking it. I might've drawn the same conclusion in their case. But no matter what, I'm going to reveal the truth about this situation and show the world who that villain's identity really is!" Izuku said with confidence before sitting down awkwardly, noticing he was being loud.

"Not if I do it first Deku. I owe that bastard a beating." Bakugo said in a serious tone.

Smiling at the comment, Izuku turned to his friend, "Thanks Kachan!" Bakugo turned his head, a bit red from the comment.

The group enjoyed a nice little outing at the cafe. They ended up getting Bakugo to pay, much to his chagrin. Izuku and Katsuki then went shopping as the girls said they had other plans to take care of. Going there separate ways, the two made their way to the mall.

As the pair were going shopping, they looked into work out clothing and equipment. They bought a couple of t-shirts. Midoriya got a shirt that had various pro heroes on it while Bakugo found one that said "DIE!" Midoriya thought that it was a match made in heaven. They then made their way to a music store and just looked around at a few CD's before heading out.

Next, Izuku convinced Katsuki to check out a costume shop. As the pair went in, the store was doing a photo contest for two free tickets to I-Expo for the winners. At first Deku didn't want to compete, he thought they could never win. Then Bakugo shouted in his ear, "Deku! We are entering this and we are going to win dammit! I-Expo has a bunch of pros from all over the world. We go there, we can show them that we are the best new upcoming heroes! I can make my debut on the pro scene!"

"Are you sure that's why and you don't want to just cosplay?" Deku giggled, teasing the blond boy.

"Dammit Deku! Get in the damn costume and let's take the damn picture!" Bakugo said thrusting an outfit into the green haired boy's chest.

The two of them got changed into their costumes. Deku looked like a traditional adventurer with a white long sleeved shirt, green vest, and greenish blue pants. He also had a sword at his waste with a small bag over his shoulder. The boy looked like a traditional RPG protagonist, leaving home for the first time. Katsuki on the other hand looked like a savage barbarian king. He didn't wear a shirt but instead a red cape outlined with white fur, orange tribal sleeves, and some faded blue jeans. The boots he put on were all white with white fur at the top. He looked truly intimidating.

"So let's hurry up and take the picture dammit!" Kachan added as he posed in front of a backdrop of a molten landscape. Izuku drew his sword and stood opposite of him as the angry blond spread his arms open as if to say "Come at me!"

The picture turned out amazing. In fact, a few others in the store started taking pictures. Before they knew it, a crowd had formed around them, thinking they were models or advertisers for a new game. Either way, the store owner came up to them and said, "Thank you for your business today boys! The contest results will be announced in a week so best of luck to you. Make sure to check your phones." The two left the store, psyched to see if they won a free trip.

Bakugo decided to go get them a snack to celebrate. Midoriya waited by a fountain for his friend. As soon as he was alone, a figure had a knife to Izuku's back. "You didn't predict my movement. You have gotten sloppy." The voice said.

"I don't think so...sensei." Midoriya said as he had a knife drawn from behind his back. The two then laughed and sat down, secretly sheathing their blades. "It's been a while sensei. Is everything going ok?"

"I am doing well. I have received reports from both Kurogiri and Akayama about your progress. It seems the attack was more of a failure than a success." Kyuji Hanzo stated, sitting next to his disciple on the fountain.

"Sadly, it is as you say sir. We were unable to deal with All Might. Most of our forces were captured, and the heroes at worst only had a few go to the hospital. Plus we lost the Nomu. Other than getting our name known, Shigaraki is less than thrilled." Midoriya said in a darker, more serious tone.

"I understand. Keep up your mission. I believe that you should lay low for the time being. I overheard your conversation at lunch. You were almost discovered. That is an utter failure as the hand of your master. You must deliver swift judgment when the order is given." Hanzo said looking at the boy.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure to keep my training going." Izuku said looking down, a bit depressed from the results.

"Here. Take this. It is a new burner phone. I will leave a new one in your room on the first of every month from now on. I have sent Akayama to deliver one to Kurogiri as well. I will suggest to both of you that you limit contact unless absolutely necessary." Hanzo ordered his student.

"Yes sir! Thank you." Deku nodded.

"I must go now. Your friend is approaching and I don't want to draw suspicion." Kyuji stood up and began walking. His figure almost immediately blended into the crowd and his presence seemed to just disappear.

Bakugo came back with some ice cream. "Here Deku. Didn't miss anything did I?" The boy asked.

"Nope! Not a thing Kachan." Deku smiled and began eating the frozen treat.

The rest of the day went on as normal. The boys had a fun day to unwind after yesterday's attack. They went their separate ways and made it home. The rest of the evening was uneventful.

Midoriya placed the new phone in the same place as the old. He then took the old one, punched it into several pieces and threw it in the trash. Afterward, he went to bed early and prepared for his next day of school.

'_I wonder how much the teacher's really know' _ He thought. '_I doubt they know more than they said. Makes sense since both Aizawa and Nezu are intelligent. Guess I'll have to play it a bit closer to the chest. Maybe I should finish off Aizawa next time we seriously fight. That is if that is what Lord Shigaraki orders_' Izuku laughed to himself as his mind faded into sleep.

In the bar, Tomura Shigaraki complained about the failure of the attack. "None of our objectives were met! We lost!" He said destroying the tv remote as the news covered the incident from the previous day.

"Do not lose hope Tomua Shigaraki." Kurogiri said calmly. "You have announced yourself to the world. Those who appose All Might will be likely to seek us out." He mentioned encouragingly.

"Shigaraki." A voice came from the television. "We must fail so that we can learn and grow. I will be here to assist and guide you on your path of defeating the symbol of peace." The voice echoed through the bar.

"Thank you master! Next time I won't fail!" Shigaraki declared.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a nice relaxing change of pace after the past two. So I have written out my timeline for up until the events of Stain which will span to around chapter 24ish roughly. That's double where we currently are. I'm glad you guys keep reading. I'll keep up all the work as long as you guys enjoy. Also, if you have any questions on things in the story, feel free to ask. I don't mind clarifying unless it is a spoiler. Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

Another morning in the Midoriya household. As Izuku prepared for school, his mother blocked the door to his room. "Umm Izuku. I'd like to talk to you for a moment." She said nervously, shaking a bit in the doorway.

"Sure, give me one second mom." Izuku replied as he finished placing the last of his stuff into his bag. He walked out and sat at the kitchen table with his mom. "What's up mom?" He asked with his head tilted in curiosity.

"Now I know what happened at school two days ago was a fluke. It was an attack out of nowhere, but I'm still scared baby. Do you really have to go back to UA?" She questioned her son, expressing her concerns.

Izuku sighed and placed a fake smile on his face. "Mom, I wouldn't be able to be much of a hero if I ran at the first sign of trouble." Izuku responded. "I'm going to do my best and I know the other teachers and my classmates will too. We will be careful because we will all be looking out for each other."

His mom looked a bit saddened by the response. "Alright sweetie. Go have a good day at school. Just remember, be careful." She said grabbing her son's hand in affirmation.

"I will be careful mom. I promise!" The boy stated as he walked out the door. '_Careful not to get caught.' _He smiled wickedly as he descended the stairs.

Today, Katsuki wasn't there waiting for him. Midoriya stood outside for a moment to see if the boy was coming but nothing happened. Not wanting to be late for school, he left on his own for the station.

It felt weird to walk to school by himself. It was still only the first week but so much has happened. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he would even be going back to school two days ago. But with the plan ending in failure, he at least has to maintain his cover until the next opportunity arises. Besides, if he still had the dream of wanting to be a hero, he could do it.

Finally arriving at UA, Midoriya noticed that several cameras had been installed. They were small and difficult to notice but Midoriya could easily spot the difference from before. '_Less blind spots. I'll have to be more careful' _ He thought as he made his way into class.

Walking into class, he saw most of the students there. Aoyama, Jiro, and Kirishima were all in attendance. Everyone seemed busy talking as they were huddled around their three returning classmates. Midoriya went basically unnoticed and slipped into his seat. As the bell was getting ready to ring, Bakugo slammed the door open, drawing all attention to him in doing so. He glared at them as they all went back to doing what they were. Izuku noticed that the boy was a bit short on breath and fairly sweaty.

As Bakugo sat down, the boy behind him asked, "Good Morning Kachan! Glad you made it on time. You feeling ok? You look tire-"

"Just fine ya damn nerd! I did some morning training. Lost track of time and barely made it." The boy spoke in a low tone back to Deku.

'_Our fight must have really had an affect on him. He seems much more determined than before. Disappointing for him that my arsenal is much more diverse than his' _Izuku smiled at the thought. "Maybe we could train together Kachan? I could be a useful training partner." Deku suggested.

"We'll see Deku." The boy replied while facing forward. Izuku was shocked that he wasn't outright denied by him. Maybe he would get to monitor Kachan's progress.

Aizawa walked in and had no sign of physical injuries on his body. The hospital work appeared to do wonders for him. "Ok settle down." He monotonically ordered the class. "So today I have an announcement. You will all be training and getting ready for the UA Sports Festival."

At that comment, the entire class burst into a roar. Almost everyone seemed to be excited for this. Eraser began to explain that it was a yearly event held at UA which was viewed by a large amount of the country. Pro heroes everywhere used this as a scouting opportunity for potential sidekicks they could take on. This was the student's chance to market themselves.

"Well class, that's about it. You have two weeks until the sports festival so go prepare yourselves or whatever. I'm going to sleep." Aizawa said, curling up in his sleeping bags.

The class began talking amongst themselves with ideas for how to train and work with each other to improve and get themselves ready for the festival events. Ochako stood up in the back and began chanting "Let's do our best at the sports festival!" The class began to join in and could feel how fired up she was.

Midoriya had the urge to step up. "Hey everyone, I have a request. I want everyone to promise right now that despite what happened a couple of days ago at USJ, we show the world that we are still strong. Let's give it our absolute best and make sure that class 1-A is the winner!"

The class erupted into cheers. "That's what I'm talking about! You the man Midorirbo!" Kirishima yelled.

"I think that is a splendid idea. It will show everyone that we strive to be the top and advertise us well to pro agencies." Yaoyorozu added.

"And if I win I can have a harem of sexy lady heroes fighting over me to be their sidekick." Mineta drooled as he imagined some dirty images.

Todoroki silently left the room after Midoriya's speech. No one noticed him leave. His face looked saddened by the events that occurred.

A little while later, Iida, Uraraka, and Midoriya left the classroom to go get lunch. Along their walk, Ochako kept punching the air and seemed super psyched for the festival. Tenya turned to the girl and asked, "Uraraka, is there a reason you are this excited for the school festival? I understand it is an important moment in our academic careers but you seem uncharacteristically enthused."

"Really? I'm just super excited guys! I really want to be a pro hero as soon as I can! And of course doing well here is the first step to getting there." She said raising her one fist in the air to show her enthusiasm.

"Actually I never asked Uraraka but why do you want to become a hero?" Deku asked, genuinely curious about the answer.

"Oh that's easy. For the money!" She responded quickly without hesitation.

Izuku paused for a moment. One of his closest schoolmates wanted to become a hero for the money? He was losing faith in her by the second. In fact, a feeling of disgust began to come over him.

"Wait wait wait!" She said, seeing the looks of confusion on her friend's faces. "It's not what you think. My family owns a small construction company and business is pretty bad right now so I figured if I became a pro hero, I would be able to help them out with a little compensation." She sheepishly admitted as she began to turn pink.

The feeling Deku was having began to dissipate. His friend wasn't doing it for selfish reasons, she was doing it to help others. This was a noble goal in of itself.

Iida added, "Why not help on the construction site? With your zero gravity quirk, they would save a ton on cost."

"I know right! But my dad said that I should follow my dreams. He wants the best for me regardless of their financials. So that's why I'm gonna give it my best shot at the festival!" Uraraka gave her battle cheer and showed her fighting spirit.

Izuku smiled at her determination. "I know you'll do great Uraraka. No matter how you do, I bet your parents will be proud. Now let's give it everything we got and make them have something to really be proud of!" Izuku said matching her spirit.

Iida sighed as he yelled at the two of them, "No yelling in the halls!" The three of them looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter and making their way down to have lunch.

As they sat down to eat lunch, Uraraka turned to the other two. "Ok! So I told you guys my reason but now you guys have to tell me yours!" Ochako ordered as they started eating.

"Well if you insist. Mine is quite simple." Iida smiled. "I want to be just like my older brother! The Turbo Hero: Ingenium. As the second oldest Iida son, I am proud to call him my older brother and want to be just like him."

"Yea you mentioned him before." Izuku commented. "He's made quite a name for himself in Hosu City I think."

"He has. I am really looking forward to seeing him again. I know he is busy but he said he will watch me when the sports festival comes around. I have to message him and tell him it's in two weeks."

"That's amazing though! What about you Deku? Why do you want to be a hero?" Ochako asked with big shining eyes.

'_She's expecting an amazing answer. I better not disappoint_' Izuku thought to himself. "I hope this will suffice but my goal is to redefine the word hero. I want to show the world what it means to be a true hero. Someone who saves the day with no ulterior motive other than someone was in need of help." Midoriya gulped as he started to feel emotions swelling from his chest. "I am going to do my best to make this world a better place by showing the world what heroes really are."

The other two looked at him. A bit surprised. Iida eventually spoke "Those are some lofty goals. Do you plan on becoming the number one hero and fight your way to the top?"

"I don't know about all that. I'm going to just do my part one thing at a time. Who knows, maybe it will come true one day." Midoriya muttered.

"I believe in you Deku!" Ochako added. "That sounds so much more impressive than mine. I know if you put your mind to it, you can do anything." Uraraka smiled at Deku.

Izuku's heart skipped a beat. "Thanks Ochako." He said, accidentally calling her by her first name. The atmosphere between the two became the fuzzy and pink feeling. They were lost in their own little world.

"Umm guys?" Iida asked. He could not be heard. His voice couldn't penetrate this atmosphere. He slowly got up and headed back to class. It wasn't until the bell rang that they realized lunch was over and headed to join up with the others.

As the students spent their day preparing for the upcoming school sports festival, the teachers and some government officials had a meeting about the incident that had recently occurred.

"Now I know you all have been briefed about the incident that occurred at USJ two days ago. Some of you were there. I would like to discuss what everyone's opinion seems to be about this League of Villains?" A man in a business suit asked the room.

All Might stood up. "Fighting this League of Villains, most of them at best seemed to be amateurs or even common street thugs. Only a few seemed to have any formal training or true threatening potential." The number one hero announced to the room.

"Be that as it may, the ones with this potential dealt a hefty blow to the public's view of our educational system." Nezu added. "I would like to draw attention to the leader of the group, this Tomura Shigaraki. All Might, what was your impression of this man?"

"He seemed skilled in ordering his subordinates around but acted mostly as a child. He bragged about Nomu's abilities and began to whine and complain when things don't go his way. He seemed like a man child who was never told no." All Might concluded.

"Yes I see." The man in the suit nodded at the assessment. "What do you make of this Nomu creature?"

All Might continued. "It seemed to be a mindless subordinate. He obeyed whatever was ordered of him by this Shigaraki fellow. He had at least two quirks and was nearly as strong as myself. If I was a bit younger, it would have been no problem. But now, this creature nearly bested me." All Might admitted.

Chief Tsuragamae of the Police Force spoke up. "As we arrested this monster, it seemed to understand and comply with our basic instructions while it was being apprehended. Also, we tested its DNA. We revealed that this thing was once human." The chief said as he slid the photo across the table. Most of the people in the room were shocked by the dramatic change of this once low level street thug into a creature capable of going toe to toe with the symbol of peace. "I understand your concern but after analyzing his DNA, it also showed us that he had DNA from other quirks in his own sequence. It seems he was forcibly injected with other quirks by someone."

All Might looked visibly upset by the implications of this. A man at the table with long black hair spoke up. "I understand that this incident raised a panic among the students and their families. What we need now is to demonstrate that we are not shaken by this. You are still planning to hold the sports festival are you not?'

"Yes we are Mr. Hanzo." Nezu affirmed.

"Excellent. As you know, as the Chair of Public Mental Health in the Hero Public Safety Commission, I offer full access to my clinic for those involved in this event. My best advice as working in psychiatry would be to allow the festival to be a deterrent from the bad public image and a much more positive light towards future heroes of our society." Mr. Kyuji Hanzo concluded.

"My thoughts as well." Nezu nodded in agreement. "We are hoping this event will soon be forgotten and this League of Villains swiftly dealt with."

Aizawa finally spoke up. "It may be presumptuous of me to say but I have a possible lead on the League. It is more of a hunch though."

"Are you following up on that lead?" The man in the suit asked.

"Not actively. I am monitoring to see if this person leaves any clues that will lead back to them. It is a very delicate situation, sir." Eraser said looking downward.

"Do what you must. These villains will be posted as wanted criminals. Let us see what information turns up." The man in the suit finished speaking. The meeting went on a bit longer, discussing more about the repercussions of UA's weakness in defending its students.

As the meeting finished up, Hanzo sent a text. "Small lead. May be the kid." He put his phone away as he made his way back to his vehicle. "Looks like I need to start putting things into motion." Kyuji stated as he drove off.

School ended for the day but a bunch of the students were staying late to practice for the sports festival. They got very creative with their team ups and approaches to training methods for their quirks. The students were allowed to practice in training field beta as much as they liked during academy hours.

Starting with Midoriya and Bakugo, the pair trained by doing some light sparring. In terms of just pure brawling and unarmed fighting styles, Bakugo had the clear edge. It also didn't help that he was imitating a fighting style he wasn't trained in and thus was unable to do his best. When it came to quirks though, the two seemed fairly even. Izuku would punch and chuck rocks at Katsuki who would practice using his quirk to aim and pinpoint destroy them. This helped increase not only accuracy, but his ability to fire in quick succession. Midoriya was getting better at maintaining his power and could use almost the full Power quirk to its limit. The stamina drain was still intense at higher outputs but he mas mitigating that with the training. The two friends seem to go at it nonstop. They failed to notice those around them leaving.

Likewise, Uraraka and Asui were doing a similar training method with hurling giant rocks. Ochako would use her quirk to lift the debris into the air and launch them towards Tsu. This helped increase the frog girls mobility. She used this movement to then strike her tongue out towards Ochako. Uraraka faced the issue that she tended to stop moving when she would focus her quirk. With Tsu going on the offensive, Ochako had to learn to adapt while keeping up with her quirk. It was a slow process but she was starting to get a grasp for it.

Tenya practiced by doing laps around the perimeter of the facility. He was working on endurance training since the festival events could be anything. He had to be prepared to outlast other competitors. After a few laps, he made his way into the cityscape and began performing tight turns around the rubble and focused on his shifting directions on a dime. He needed to improve as well. They all promised to give their best, and as the class vice president, he was not going to let his fellow classmates down.

Other students trained in other ways for the tournament. Some prepared by focusing on their studies, some by basic exercise, and some by just practicing their victory speech. Todoroki went home early to do some private training as well as some martial arts practice. After a long day, the class returned to the classroom to collect their things. Once inside, a mob of students formed around the door. They noticed class 1-A return and wanted to see what they were all about.

Iida walked up to the door. "Can I help all of you? Classes are over. It's time to go home for the day." Tenya mentioned.

"Well if it isn't class 1-A. You think you are so much better than us because you got to fight villains?" A blond boy with an obnoxiously smug face said from outside the room. "You may think that but just you wait until class 1-B shows you up in the sports festival!"

"Yo bro chill out! So we were attacked by villains? So what! We're gonna dominate at the festival because we worked for it!" Kirishima proudly boasted. "Our whole class promised to go Plus Ultra!"

The smug boy was hit in the back of the head by a giant hand. "Sorry about him. That's Monoma. He's a bit of an oddball. By the way, I'm Itsuka Kendo from class 1-B. Looking forward to showing you our stuff!" Kendo announced. The orange haired girl seemed much more friendly and much more terrifying than the unconscious blond.

"Likewise." Iida responded. "And let the best class win."

"So you think only someone from the hero class will place first at the festival?" A messy purple haired boy mocked. "You may all be in the hero course but if you don't perform, you lose your seat. And when that happens, one of us will take your spot. And the best way to do that will be to win. Think you guys can handle the pressure?" The boy asked as he made his declaration of war.

Before Iida could respond, Bakugo walked up behind him and yelled back, "Hey Deku! Let's go! Ignore all these extras and hurry up." Bakugo pushed his way through the crowd and glared daggers at the purple haired student.

Deku followed closely behind. "Coming Kachan!" The two exited the school and made their way home.

On the way, Kachan spoke up. "Tomorrow morning at 5:30 AM. Meet me at Dagobah Beach. We are going to work out their until it's time for school. Got it Deku!"

Katsuki was serious about this. The utter defeat he suffered at the hands of Masquerade changed his demeanor. He was now focused and channeling his anger into a single source. "I'll be there Kachan! Let's do our best!"

The boys went their separate ways. Midoriya went home and had dinner with his mother. He told her all about his day and the sports festival. She was excited for him and wished him well. He also mentioned he would be waking up early to go train with Bakugo. Inko was proud that her son had what she imagined as a best friend. Though neither of them would admit it to themselves, it was probably true. As Midoriya went to his room, he made sure to set an alarm for himself. Wake up at 4:45 AM. Then quick breakfast and get dressed before running to workout. Would be a hectic schedule but he figured that training could never hurt.

Checking the phone in his room before bed, Izuku noticed a message saying "Cover is hot. Cool off." He interpreted that as the heroes may be on to him and to lay low. He knew this and already planned to do so. The boy responded with "Festival coming up. Will be scouted by pros. Suggestions?" He was hoping he would be able to perform some league work. If he performs well enough, Izuku could partner with some high ranking hero and gain important knowledge. Only time would tell but he would do his best to make the League of Villains stronger in whatever way permitted. He went to bed that night, planning his next few moves.

**So I finally broke my daily upload schedule. I apologize for that but I knew it would happen eventually. It was my friends birthday yesterday and we had a bit of fun. This chapter and the next are a bit of character interactions and development. I hope you guys enjoy. I wrote some of the upcoming fight scenes and they were easily some of my favorite parts of this so far. Anyway, thanks for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

The morning rolled around all too quickly for young Izuku Midoriya. Waking up to his alarm, he struggled to get out of bed. "Ugh so early." The boy complained as he stumbled to his feet and prepared for the morning events.

His mother was just getting up herself. "Oh good morning Izuku." She said while letting out a yawn. "You said you were going to go and meet Katsuki correct?"

"That's the plan." Midoriya let out an exaggerated yawn. "We gotta get ready for the festival. It's really important for our futures." He added. The boy grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and began chewing it. Making his way to his room, he remembered that he should make more of his paralysis concoction. Possibly even change it up a bit so that an antidote wouldn't be made. Izuku finished getting dressed and made his way out the front door. His mom waved goodbye as she sat down to watch her morning soap operas.

The boy jogged down towards Dagobah Beach. He was a few minutes early and noticed Bakugo standing next to the mountain of garbage. "Morning Kachan!" Izuku yelled from the distance. He stopped at the edge of the beach, surprised at how filthy this place is.

"Hurry up nerd! We don't have all day!" Katsuki yelled back to him as he was pushing a broken down washing machine across the sand. The boy was making surprising progress for someone not using a quirk.

"Need me to give you a hand with that?" Izuku asked, willing to equip Power and make it easier.

The blond boy shook his head. "No way dammit! That defeats the whole point!" He stopped pushing and walked up to Izuku. "Look, that mask freak didn't just have some powerful quirk, he was strong and well trained. So since that bastard can get rid of quirks then we are gonna train as if we didn't have our quirks."

Izuku liked the sound of that. Increase their base muscle before adding on the additional strength of their quirks. '_Honestly this won't be too bad. If I help with this, I may be able to draw out 100% of Power with little difficulty.' _ Izuku ran over to a tire and started flipping it towards the stairs, "Let's do this! One hundred percent!"

The boys began to clean the beach. It was a tough job, especially since the dumpster was at the top of the staircase at the end of the beach. Working together and motivating the other to keep going, the two made quite the progress. The dent was barely noticeable but the effort was clearly there. Two hours of work felt like hell but rivalry goes a long way in completing a task.

Once Katsuki's alarm went off, it meant that it was time for school. "Alright time to head to school. Good thing you brought a change of clothes. We're using the showers at school. Now let's get going already!" Bakugo ordered as he picked up his school bag and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Midoriya stood up, tired from using muscle groups he hadn't expected. The pair walked to the train station. On the way to UA, Izuku came up with an idea. "Hey Kachan, what kind of music do you like?" The question came out of left field.

Surprised, Katsuki responded. "I don't know. Hard rock or metal. Its gotta scream and explode like DIE DIE DIE!" Bakugo gestured with small explosions from his hands. "Why? What's it to ya?"

"Well I was just thinking, if we were to do all this training, we should play some music while we work. I was thinking of maybe asking Jiro to create something for us. I figured she would know best." Deku commented.

"Hmmm. Not a bad idea Deku." Kachan patted the boy on the back. "Let's bring it up later. Pretty sure most of our class time will be spent preparing anyway."

"Yea you're probably right. I wonder what everyone else is going to be doing anyway. I'd love to see all of their quirks in action!" Midoriya lit up in excitement.

"Quit it ya damn nerd." Bakugo teased as the pair made it to school.

Making it to school, the two quickly made it to the showers and cleaned themselves off from all the sweat and sand. After getting dressed and heading to the classroom, the two just barely made the bell.

Aizawa entered behind them and began explaining that they would be allowed time to prepare for the festival so they should make the best of it.

Before splitting off to go and train, a voice called from across the classroom. "Hey punk rock! Come here!" Bakugo shouted.

Surprised that Bakugo would want something from her, Kyoka made her way over. "A little loud aren't ya?" She gave him hell just because. "What can I do for you anyway?"

"Nerd, explain." Bakugo turned to Midoriya who was suddenly put on the spot.

"Oh I'm sorry Jiro. I didn't mean for him to call you out like this but I wanted to ask you something."

As Midoriya began to explain what was going on, Uraraka noticed from across the classroom how excited Deku looked while talking with Jiro. She felt slightly uncomfortable for a moment but let it pass.

"And that's why we asked if you could make us a playlist." Midoriya finished his explanation.

Kyoka looked uncharacteristically excited. "Hell yea dude! I'll get right on that. You guys cool if I swing by tomorrow and drop it off?"

"Fine whatever. Just don't get in our way!" Bakugo shouted.

"Ok ok. Jeez you are always so loud. Really hurts you know with being able to pick up soundwaves." Jiro complained. "But whatever, you two came to visit me so I'll return the favor. See you bros tomorrow." Kyoka walked off.

"So Kachan, why did I have to ask?" Izuku turned to his friend in curiosity.

"Shut it Deku! I...I just don't like asking for help, dammit." Bakugo muttered the last part, turning his head in embarrassment.

The class broke off and began to do various training exercises. A few facilities were open to them all over campus.

Starting with Koji Koda. The boy walked around campus for the most part. He would sit over by himself under some trees and talk to the birds that were nesting up above. The normally quiet and shy boy was easily able to befriend them. A few squirrels joined in as well as he spent most of his day discussing with them. It was a peaceful way to spend his day. He wasn't as fast as other students nor as outgoing so the boy did what worked best for him in preparation. He was also confident in his strength to get by.

In a similar manner, Yuga Aoyama spent most of his day looking in a mirror at how stylish he was. He would occasionally practice using his quirk on dummy walls in one of the testing facilities but once his tummy started to hurt, he would go back to staring at himself. At one point, he did go and locate a form so he could use the belt for his naval laser. Without it, he would be unable to use it and that would be a major crux for him. The boy did do some physical exercise in preparation for the event, though most viewers wouldn't be able to tell. He thought about how he needed to be a better hero and not let those around him down. Images of the USJ incident flashed in him mind which drove him to continue giving it his all.

Mina Ashido practiced on increasing her mobility. She came to the conclusion that if she is fast enough, she can win almost any race or dodge any strike. Working on her technique for her acid skating, she would make her way around the fake city blocks and try cutting corners. Ashido began to notice she was getting better and a bit faster. It made her excited. It did until Iida lapped her for the third time. Out of frustration, Mina turned to Tenya as he was passing by and tried to deliver her signature uppercut out of frustration. Barely avoiding the strike, Iida scolded Ashido on her recklessness. She then made it her goal to try and keep up with the engine legged boy. This was to no avail but damn did she give it her all.

Momo Yaoyorozu spent most of her days in the school library. She read up on the different composition of materials and began to practice making them. Memorizing these was crucial in case she ever needed to create one at a moments notice. Momo knew that her mind was one of her strongest assets and would play a crucial role if she wanted to win. As smart as she is, she also needed physical training as well. She worked on her fighting techniques with a pole, a sword, and a cannon. The cannon wasn't all too necessary but she never knew when the situation arose.

Fumikage Tokoyami and Mashirao Ojiro trained together in one of the gymnasiums. Ojiro would go head to head with dark shadow while Tokoyami practiced controlling him from a distance. The battles were intense and showed just how fast dark shadow could be.

"I can barely keep up with you Tokoyami. Dark shadow is just too fast. I hope I don't have to face you directly in the tournament." Ojiro sighed as he got back up from being knocked down by the other boys quirk.

"Why thank you Ojiro. I am doing as Midoriya suggested and giving it my best. Though this may be difficult for me depending on where the festival is held." Tokoyami added.

"Yea man! It's so hot out and I don't like all that sun." Dark shadow added while hiding his face with his hands from the ceiling lights."

The two continued their training. Ojiro showed much improvement from working with a faster opponent. It really improved his martial arts and Fist of the Tail as he would call it. Dark shadow seemed more excited about the tournament than Tokoyami. Ojiro noted the two would make a good comedy duo with a funny guy and a straight man.

Minoru Mineta spent most of his days trying to peep on girls from other classes. Besides being his usual creepy self, Mineta would get creative and use his sticky balls to climb the walls and ceilings to get any kind of angle at any possible perversion. The newly installed cameras always caught him and he was dealt with by the faculty multiple times. The incident though that ended Mineta's "training" came when he was staring at two girls walking by a support course door. As he went up to say something, the doors exploded and fell on top of him. As he crawled his way out from under them, he noticed a girl with salmon colored hair. More importantly, he noticed her chest.

"You!" She yelled, pointing at the boy.

Mineta was confused. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I was only staring a little bit." He pleaded trying to get himself out of it.

"You! You're perfect!" The girl said picking up the small boy and giving him a hug. "I need you to try something right now!"

Minoru was surprised from being hugged suddenly but enjoyed the softness he felt from it. "Of course I will!" He proudly would do whatever she wanted him to.

The girl grabbed him and dragged him into the workshop as fast as she could. "Ok perfect! Now sit right there. Put this strap on. This one too. And this and this and this and this." She placed a ton of straps all over his body.

"Oh so you're into this kind of play." Mineta deviously smiled as this girl was binding him to what he thought was a chair.

"Perfect! Now try to move!" She asked. Minoru realized shortly that he was strapped into what appeared to be a mecha suit. As he moved the waste started to turn. It kept turning until it malfunctioned. Mineta was panicking and realizing it almost snapped his spine. "Another failure. Oh well, my baby just needs a little tweaking!" She yelled. The boy realized that he was dealing with crazy and tried to make his way out of the lab. The girl grabbed ahold of him and pulled him back. "Oh you can't leave. I'm not done with you yet." She said with an insidious smile. A yell could be heard from outside the room. Mineta never walked in that section of the school after that day.

One of the most unique circumstances for training was Rikido Sato volunteering to help Lunch Rush make desserts for the students. Since Sato's quirk involved him eating sugar, he got very good at making sweets. Instead of spending a bunch of money on sweets, it was cheaper to buy the ingredients and make them yourself. Sato made several desserts. There were puddings and cakes and an apple pie. The boy had a talent for cooking. He would take some of the leftovers and use it to power himself up as he punched various stone obstacles, working on his strength. A lot of the general studies students, especially the girls, began to crush a little on Sato for making all of these delicious treats during lunch. He became surprisingly popular among the other classes. Though, since class 1-A mostly kept to themselves, no one ever found out.

Toru Hagakure didn't train very much. In fact all she did was take off her clothes and walk around the school. She watched all the others train in secret. She used her natural stealthiness to gain some intelligence on the competition. She saw Tokoyami's incredible speed, Momo's weapon practice, Ashido and Iida's running, even Mineta getting kidnapped into the workshop. She had fun going on her little trips around the school. She had to be careful though since Jiro had heard her coming once. She didn't want people to know she was spying. It also went against her nature to stay quiet for so long. At one point, she scared Hanta Sero half to death while he was practicing a capture technique with his elbow tape. The boy thought it was a ghost until he made the realization it was Hagakure.

A problem for her occurred when she tried to sneak up on Midoriya. As before, she wanted to scare him like Sero but as she got closer, she noticed a pencil was suddenly sticking out of the ground at her feet. Midoriya had turned around and was looking right at her or what she thought was right at her. "Come on out. I know you're there." He shouted.

Toru was confused. '_How did he know?_' She thought to herself. Midoriya started to look a bit upset so the girl revealed herself. "Ok jokes over. Wow you are really perceptive Midoriya! Not many people can find me! I mean Jiro can and maybe Shoji but they just have really super good quirks for that kind of thing." She said hopping in excitement. At least Midoriya thought she was hopping.

"Oh I'm sorry Hagakure. I thought you were someone from another class! I didn't mean to startle you like that. I was just waiting for Uraraka. She asked me to help her with something." Midoriya explained.

"Is that so? That is super super super cute Midoriya! You and Uraraka have been so adorable together since the school year started!"

Izuku started to blush. "You..you think so?" He asked sheepishly. "I mean she is a nice per-"

"Of course I think so! You too are so cute together! Oh I know, you should take her shopping! All girls love shopping! Make it a date!" The girl was having so much fun with this.

"A d..d..date!?" Midoriya nearly fell backwards at the mere mention of it. "I mean we went to a cafe a couple days ago. Though Kachan and Tsu were with us as well."

"You should ask her! I bet she would say yes!" Hagakure added. "Oh look here she comes now! Do it."

"Hey Deku! You weren't waiting long right? Sorry I just wanted to ask if you would go running with me. I didn't want to ask Iida since he's too fast. By the way, who were you talking to?"

"I'd be happy to run with you Uraraka." Izuku happily replied. His head turned to where he sensed Hagakure. "Hey Uraraka, can I ask you something?" Deku mentioned nervously.

"Sure. Anything." Ochako replied. Hagakure was about to burst with excitement.

"Well umm you see, there is this cafe I want to check out but I wanna wait until after the sports festival to go. So I was wondering if yo..you would...d want to g...go with me….me?" The boy nervously got out.

Ochako got red for a moment. "Oh that. Well I don't mind." She started to say.

Bursting from next to her, a voice yelled. "Just say yes already!" Toru shouted. Both heads turned towards where the voice came from.

"Huh huh Hagakure? When did you get here?! Did you hear that?! Oh my god!" Ochako began to panic.

"Oops! I thought that was one of those high school rom coms from tv! Sorry I got lost in the moment. I'll leave you too crazy kids alone." She ran off laughing as she did.

"Sorry about that Uraraka. I was talking to her before you got here but I thought she left." Izuku admitted.

"Oh it's fine Deku. Really." Uraraka said. "But to answer your question. I'd be happy too." A beautiful smile came across her face. The two were lost in their own zone for awhile. Even as they started running and doing their training, the romantic tension was in the air.

Shoto Todoroki didn't train much at school. All that he would do was work at home under a training regimine his dad had developed. The boys eyes flared whenever he thought of his father, Endeavor. Thinking of what had occurred with his family, he could not bring himself to forgive his father. The problem was that he was the number two hero and was someone to respect for the things he did for others. Shoto felt depressed whenever he would use his father's quirk. It would bring him nothing but misery and grief. Thinking about it, he wasn't really Endeavor's son. Instead, he was his science experiment. He was made to beat and surpass All Might. Being groomed to do so since he was five. '_I'm sorry Midoriya, but I won't be able to make that promise. I'll never use the left side that that bastard gave me.'_ Todoroki thought in the middle of his practice.

For the next two weeks, training went on like this for all of the students. Besides a few interruptions from Monomo stopping to mock them or students from other departments checking out the competition, it mostly went by peacefully. Some of the students noticed that the purple haired guy was working out a little in his spare time. Though since he was in general studies, he did not get as much freedom as the hero course students.

The next morning, Jiro stopped by the beach and delivered the playlist to Bakugo and Midoriya. She was quite impressed at all the extra work they were putting in. She wished them luck before heading out. Kyoka wondered to herself, '_Am I trying hard enough to compete? These guys work all day every day. Maybe I should step it up too._' Jiro made the first step to going Plus Ultra for training for the sports festival and becoming a pro hero.

The beach work seemed to go by much faster with Jiro's setlist. It had a crazy amount of songs on it. Like around five hundred. Plus it was on shuffle so it was always different. The music genre wasn't Midoriya's first pick but it grew on him. Bakugo would start head banging during certain songs he recognized. Izuku would laugh at that and Katsuki would set off an explosion and yell at him. By the end of the two weeks, a solid path could be made to the water. The sand still was littered with garbage but they had made progress. They also had a slight increase in muscle definition. They agreed that the morning of the festival, they would take a break from cleaning and prepare for the event.

"Deku." The angry boy confronted his friend. "Just so you know, I'm going to be the one to win this." Bakugo said with firm resolve.

"Good luck Kachan but I don't plan on losing to you." Midoriya returned the challenge.

"Yea well you better not lose to anyone until I beat you nerd! Everyone is gonna know that I'm the best after everything is said and done." Kachan was serious about this declaration. He was striving for number one and all this work had helped show that.

"If we have to go against each other, I won't hold back either Kachan. This is where we debut ourselves to the world." Deku smiled towards his rival. The two had worked and trained hard. They were as ready as they could be for the upcoming festival.

Over those few days, Izuku received minimal contact from the League of Villains. All he heard was "Red Mountain looking into next assignment." and "Ninja scouting pros". The meanings were obvious to the boy so he didn't need to reply back. '_Once the sports festival is over, I'm hoping Lord Shigaraki has come up with the next stage for the League' _ Izuku smiled to himself.

Near the end of the second week, when Midoriya received the message about Red Mountain, Ms. Akayama headed out to Hosu City. She heard that two pro heroes were found dead. Both of which had been cut and stabbed several times. Shigaraki seemed interested in a person who was out there killing heroes. Hanzo was contacted to send out someone to investigate these occurrences. As she was en route to Hosu City, the media reported another pro hero was severely injured and hospitalized by the Hero Killer. The man referred to himself as Stain and wore a blood colored scarf.

"This shouldn't be too difficult to track down." She said while driving down the highway. "My quirk will make finding this Stain character child's play." Akayama smiled and drove towards the city skyline.


	14. Chapter 14

On this May morning, Izuku Midoriya woke like any other morning. He slept in a bit later than he initially expected and slowly rose himself from bed. As he went to wash his face, the boy looked into the mirror and it finally dawned on him. "Oh yea...today is the sports festival. Guess I should put on my excited face." Midoriya yawned as he proceeded to get dressed for school. '_I guess I will try a bit to place well in the festival. I don't want to stand out too much but I gotta make the class believe that I gave it my all.'_ The boy thought.

Checking his phone as usual, Izuku noticed that he had one message, "Scout is prepared. Place well. -Ninja". The boy translated this as an upcoming mission was ready or in the works. His only set of instructions is to place well, according to Sensei Hanzo. Placing his phone back, Midoriya did a few stretches in his room before heading out to grab breakfast.

Mrs. Midoriya had made a special breakfast for her son. She had made some special cinnamon rolls and a plate of various fruits. This was much more elaborate than the toast or eggs he was used to eating. "Oh Izuku, you slept in a bit." His mom mentioned. "Breakfast is on the table. Enjoy honey!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks mom...but what is all this for anyway?" He asked as he began to dig in.

"This is a special breakfast so you do well during the sports festival. I know how much work you and Katsuki have been putting in. That's why I wanted to give you a reward for all of that hard work. Besides, win or lose, I'll be proud of you." She said with a smile.

Izuku returned the smile and really appreciated the effort she put into this. '_Depending on this year's events, maybe I will place near the top.'_ He thought as he finished up breakfast. After giving his mom a hug, he grabbed his things and started to leave.

"I'll be watching from home sweetie! Do your best!" She encouraged her son as the door closed. '_Be careful Izuku!'_

To no surprise, Katsuki Bakugo was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his friend. "What are you so happy about nerd?" Katsuki questioned with a happy smile on his friend's face.

"Morning Kachan. My mom made me a special breakfast so I'm ready for whatever these games have for us!" Izuku said giving a fist bump to the air in excitement.

"Lucky you. No matter what you or anyone else does to prepare, I'll still win it all." Kachan declared with eyes filled with resolve.

The boys made their way down towards the station. "Do you think that pro heroes will scout us today?" Midoriya asked.

"No." Bakugo replied. "They'll be scouting me! All eyes will be on me today." Katsuki laughed as he said this. Izuku shook his head in disapproval. "Well maybe they will look at you a bit. My training might've paid off for you a little bit." The blond boy remarked as he lightly elbowed his friend in the side. Both boys laugh at that and make their way to class.

As they arrived at campus, the two noticed a massive crowd making its way onto campus. Struggling a bit to get through, the pair noticed that several pro heroes were stationed around campus. From the looks of it, they were escorting the civilians to the arena where the festival would take place. A large group of media was pointing cameras at any student they could find. Using Kachan as a shield, Izuku was able to avoid all media exposure with Bakugo scaring off all reporters.

Arriving in the classroom, Aizawa was already inside and about to address the class. "Alright so this is the last of you. As you know, it is the sports festival. So go get dressed into your school uniforms and meet down at waiting room one in the stadium." Aizawa then got in his sleeping bag and crawled off. The class did as they were instructed and hurried down to the waiting room. Once again, Kachan made an excellent shield for the entire class.

"Do you think you prepared enough Ochako?" Asui asked while passing her a bottle of water.

"Ye...yea I suppose." She replied nervously. "I'll give it my best but I don't know if it'll be enough." Uraraka shook like a leaf in nervousness.

"You will be fine, ribbit. Let's show them what class 1-A is all about." Tsu said to encourage her friend. On the surface, she appeared cool, calm, and collected, in reality Tsu was also feeling nervous.

Looking around the room, only a few students seemed to look calm on the outside. Tsu, Midoriya, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Tokoyami all seemed unfazed. Everyone else was either nervous or anxious or just really pumped up.

"Midoriya, can I talk to you for a moment?" Todoroki said as he approached the green haired boy.

"Sure Todoroki. What is it?" The boy casually replied.

"Objectively speaking, I'm stronger than you and more capable. I understand that you stood up to Aizawa and showed promise but that won't be enough. I will beat you even if you give it your all. I plan to do it while only using my right side."

Midoriya was surprised by the sudden declaration. He was also a bit upset but wasn't entirely sure why. '_Dammit Todoroki! You can't do that! I need you to show off your quirk so the League can have intel on you.' _ Midoriya thought as he tried maintaining his fake smiling facade.

Kirishima walked over and put his hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "Hey man, calm down a bit. It's just a competition. Don't gotta go making enemies out of everyone." The red haired bro interjected.

"Honestly it doesn't bother me if I am friends with you or not. I am here to win and become number one." Shoto coldly replied.

"You know Todoroki, thank you for telling me that. I understand that you may be stronger and your quirk may have more diversity than mine, but no matter what you say, I am still giving it my all. If you want to be number one. You will have to as well or you'll never make it." Midoriya declared back at him.

The room stopped and stared at how it started to become heated between the two. Bakugo walked up beside Midoriya. "What Deku said. You think you can win this at half strength? Give me a break icy hot! I'll kill you if you half ass it. Even Deku here would probably win. Don't flatter yourself and show us all what you got!" Bakugo added with a fire in his eyes as he started making his way towards the door. Classes were about to be called out onto the field. "Oh and one last thing. You made that declaration of war to the wrong person, you bastard!"

The class was silent. The time drew near and they all began to make their way to the stadium entrance. Present Mic could be heard with his booming voice all over the stadium. He announced each class onto the field one at a time. Once class 1-A came out, they noticed how packed the arena was. They were receiving several cheers from all over the stadium and giving them a warm welcome. Looking at the other classes however, they received intense stares that would run ice through your veins.

Midnight stood on stage. "Yes and with that, all athletes have taken the field. It is now time for the athlete's oath. This will be given based on the entrance exam. The person who will deliver the speech is...Izuku Midoriya of class 1-A!" Everyone turned and looked at him. Glares were given by most of the students.

Midoriya paid them no mind and casually walked onto the stage. "So for the sports festival. This is our first one. I want all of us to give it our all and show everything we can do!" Midoriya said with a calm and happy smile. His face quickly changed into a mocking one. "Though if I had to say, someone in class 1-A will win. No doubt about it." Midoriya casually walked off the stage, his face returning to its normal facade.

All of the students around, his class included, were looking at him as if he had just challenged the whole world. This may have painted a target on his back but he was more than confident he would outpace most of these students.

Bakugo turned to him with a creepy smile while patting him on the back. "Not bad Deku! You made this more interesting!"

"I just went up there and thought about what you would do in my situation." Deku said as they both laughed.

"Good speech! Now without delay, the computer will tell us what the first event is!" Midnight announced. As the computer flashed, an event appeared on screen. "Obstacle Course time! Now...start!"

The students were caught off guard and hurried directly into a small tunnel. This was clearly the first challenge. Because of the sheer amount of people in the event, the tunnel was extremely cramped and difficult to traverse through.

Todoroki was the first to escape as he created an ice path for him to bust his way through with. Seeing that happen, other members of Class 1-A also used methods of getting around these. Momo made a pole vault, Ochako used her zero gravity, and Fumikage traveled on dark shadow.

Midoriya decided to use the space to his advantage and did some jumping between walls and his Power quirk to burst through the other side rather quickly. Kachan was right in front of him, traveling with his explosions. Class 1-A easily cleared the first challenge.

From behind, the purple haired student from general studies was being carried by a bunch of other students through the gate. He was using the help of others to make up for the physical differences between him and the other classes.

Mineta, surprisingly gaining distance on Todoroki with a ball bouncing technique, declared to his opponent, "Taste my killer move Todoroki! Prepare for Grape." Mineta stopped speaking at the word grape. He looked up at the last moment and was wacked in the side by a robot. Knocking him out of second place, Mineta struggled back to his feet, determined to keep going.

Upon seeing the robots ahead, Todoroki immediately unleashed a wave of ice against the zero point machines. They were caught off balance and it created a path for him to pass through. Kirishima and another student quickly tried to opportunize on the situation but the machine came toppling down on them, crushing them both.

Both boys quickly burst out of the robot. "Man if that was anyone else, they'd be dead!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu yelled. They then looked at each other and took off running towards the next obstacle.

Bakugo, followed closely behind by Sero and Tokoyami, traveled over the robots and avoided combat altogether so they could stay in the race. With their high mobility, the robots couldn't keep up with them. '_I can't let that icy hot bastard get away from me!_' Kachan thought as he tried to speed up.

"Thanks for the help Bakugo!" Sero announced. "I would've bet that you would destroy all of those robots but you went for the prize instead." As he swung over the top, chasing the boy in front of him.

"Allow me to follow in your wake" Tokoyami added. His dark shadow stretched and pulled him along.

Class 1-A was making great strides thanks to the experiences this far. Jiro was knocking out robots left and right with her earphone jacks. Kaminari was a human stun gun and short circuited a bunch of robots (also shocking a few other contestants as well). Iida used his speed to kick off from robot to robot. Everyone had their own tactics and the training they all put in was starting to show.

Midoriya kept at a casual pace. He was running at an average speed. His placement was about in the top 20. '_If everyone wants to waste all their energy, be my guest. I'll just keep this up until the final obstacle. Let's see who will still be in front of me by then.'_

The third obstacle in the students way is a pitfall trap with thin ropes connecting various islands of land. Being too quick across these would spell defeat for an unlucky participant. Todoroki however created ice on certain ropes and slid across with ease. Barely breaking stride, the boy maintained his first place position throughout this entire obstacle.

As a large group of students approached, they froze and stared down into the hole. Nerves were beginning to get to them. Tsuyu immediately jumped onto one of the ropes and began climbing it quickly. Her frog like abilities made this seem easy as she continued through.

A salmon haired girl yelled out, Mineta cringed at the voice. "Behold my babies! I will show you the advancements of the support course students. Behold the beautiful craftsmanship and functionality of all of my creations!" This girl shouted out for all to hear.

"Hey! How come you can use all that stuff?" Uraraka asked curiously.

"Support course students are allowed to use any equipment they made since we don't receive the same training as the hero course. This belt grappling hook will help me reach farther distances while keeping me supported. It even can retract and pull me in! Then my jet boots provide support and help boost me to the other side! It also alleviates stress on the belt." The girl laughed as she jumped into the hole and let her gadgets do all the work.

Iida quickly took an awkward position and skated across the ropes while holding his arms out in a T pose. Bakugo continued bursting himself over the course and was gaining on Todoroki. Uraraka would make herself zero gravity at the last moment as she would jump from platform to platform.

The most surprising though came from Midoriya. He forgot to limit what he showed of his training during this part. The boy casually ran across from rope to rope without stopping or losing balance. He picked up quite a few places and was at about tenth place. Everyone in the stands cheered as they say this. It was an impressive feat for a child to do and he was gaining places quickly. '_Maybe I shouldn't have done that. It was natural since Hanzo Sensei made me master balance. I should think before I act next time.'_

Present Mic announced that Todoroki had reached the final obstacle, the minefield. Deciding to not create a path for everyone to walk across, Shoto slowed down and walked through the minefield while casually watching his step. It caused him to lose a bit of his lead and the others started catching up quite quickly.

Bakugo swung a huge right hook at Todoroki the second he caught up, attempting to knock him off balance. The two started engaging in combat as they were making their way across the traps. Ice would appear in front of Katsuki and an explosion in front of Todoroki. The two were giving each other hell at any chance they got while still maintaining the lead.

All of the high mobility students had to slow down and take their time to get through this section of the course. It put most of the people on a fair playing field, except for those who could travel above the course.

Izuku arrived at the minefield and immediately started stretching. He knew what he had to do. Kyoka Jiro just arrived at the final obstacle. "Hey Midoriya, what are you doing? This is a race! No time for stretching." She questioned her classmate.

"Hi Jiro. I'm just preparing myself. Oh and since I know you are sensitive to sound, I might recommend you covering your ears soon. I don't want you to get hurt." Izuku smile towards her as she continued on ahead. Kyoka looked back thinking at how weird that was.

In the next few seconds, she would understand why. Midoriya got into what looked to be a running position. He took about three quick steps forward and leaped into the air with tremendous force. The distance he was traveling was phenomenal. He would catch up to Todoroki and Bakugo at this rate. As his jump started to lose speed, the boy was going to crash right into the first and second place contestants. Preparing for the moment, he charged back his right hand and punched straight downward. His fist created a shockwave which knocked his competitors off balance but also set off the mines below their feet. Riding the explosion upward and forward, Midoriya cleared the minefield in seconds with his chain detonation.

Bakugo and Todoroki looked at each other as Midoriya waved back at them and took off towards the goal. Bakugo was pissed that he had been passed by Deku and started charging as fast as he could. "Deku you bastard! Get back here! Prepare to die!"

A voice came from in front of him. "No can do Kachan. I'm gonna wi-" He was cut off by an angry yell from his friend who was giving everything he had to make first place.

Todoroki was keeping pace with Bakugo. Deciding that placement was more important than helping others, the boy used his ice powers to create a solid path leading directly to the other part of the course.

The two competing for second were neck and neck while Izuku was over twenty meters ahead. As the finalists entered the stadium, Izuku Midoriya was the first to enter the stadium, thus winning him first place of the first event. The crowd cheered at how well he paced himself throughout the whole thing. Looking at him, it appeared he was barely sweating from the course.

Back at home, Inko Midoriya was watching the race unfold and cheering for her son the entire time. She began crying in happiness as she saw her son take the lead and win the event. "Oh Izuku! I can't believe it! My baby boy. You've come so far in such a short time." Emotions were pouring out of her as she watched her son succeed.

As Katsuki and Shoto approached the finish line, Shoto created a small ice wall in front of Bakugo which caused the boy to move upward a bit. This hesitation that he used to dodge was what Todoroki needed to gain one step on him. Shoto came in second place by less than a second with Katsuki right on his tail in third.

As the event was ending, the top forty-two students were allowed to move onto the next round. Coincidentally, those who made it to the next round consisted of all class 1-A, all class 1-B, the purple haired male student from general studies and the pink haired female student from the support course.

"Hey Uraraka! Good job making it to the end. You even made it in the top twenty!" Midoriya congratulated her.

"Oh thanks Deku! I wasn't sure how I was going to do on the minefield though. I can't jump that far while under my quirk or I'll get sick." She responded. "But when I saw you do it and create that massive whole in the ground, I was like that's my target!"

"That was good thinking! I'm glad I could help I gu-" Deku was grabbed by the collar of his PE uniform.

"Hey Deku! What was that all about?! Blasting me out of nowhere like that! I'm not gonna lose again dammit!" Kachan yelled at his friend.

"I'm not sorry Kachan. I said I'd give it my all and I did. Besides, I thought you would kick my ass if I didn't go for the win. You going to just let me have it?" Midoriya challenged his friend.

Bakugo smirked at him. "Would've been pissed if you got lower than top ten." The two bumped fists as Kirishima walked over.

"Manly as hell guys! Let's keep this rolling into the second event." He said as he put his arms around the two of them. Uraraka laughed at how silly they looked but she could tell they were all taking it seriously and having a good time.

Around this time, Ryoko Akayama was walking the streets of Hosu City. She was wandering around, searching for the supposed "Hero Killer". According to the intel she had been given, the man was supposed to be lurking around here. The pattern she noticed was that most of his victims were in the back alleys with no witnesses.

As an attractive woman in her upper twenties, this would be a suspicious place to walk around alone. Though with heroes within reasonable distance, she could scream and have someone come running. That isn't to say that she can't take care of herself.

Walking around, she kept a keen eye out for anything that seemed suspicious. Using the sensing technique that Hanzo had taught her, she was able to detect people in her surrounding area as well as blood lust based on how strong it was. The red haired woman made it down a few alleys before sensing two men in close proximity to each other. At first she thought it was no big deal until she could tell that their movement speed was much faster than the average persons. Deciding to check it out as it might be a lead, she turned down a few back alleys to see a fight going on.

The battle that was taking place was a battle to the death between an armored man and a person with a katana and red scarf. The armored figure used a barrage of quick spinning kicks in rapid succession, appearing like a cyclone. The bladed figure jumped above the man and hurled a knife at the man. The blade was deflected by his leg and the rotation.

Briefly staying at a distance for the man to finish rotating, the bladed figure got used to his timing and charged in. As the quick kick was coming for the sword wielder's head, his lightning fast reflexes allow him to duck under the kick and get behind the armored man. Delivering a quick upward slash with his jagged katana, the armored man is barely cut through his defenses and received a minor scratch on his back.

"You won't get away Hero Killer! I'll make you pay for what you've done." The armor man stated as he regained his composure from the attack.

"You are a stain on this very society and I am here to cleanse the world of the filth of you heroes." The hero killer responded. He then raised the katana to his mouth and licked the blood on his blade.

The armored figure fell to the floor. He was paralyzed but couldn't tell why. Maybe the blade was poisoned? No, the villain just licked it. The hero had no time to think as the hero killer stood above him. "I will show you mercy by assigning you the task of telling others of my mission. Now you will no longer be a hero again." The katana was stabbed into the man's lower spine. A fierce yell rang throughout the area. The hero was injured and bleeding.

The hero killer turned to Akayama who was hiding around a corner, watching everything. "Call an ambulance for this man. I have work to do." The hero killer took off down another alleyway, outside of her sensing range.

"Can do Mr. Hero Killer." Ryoko said with a smile. "Now that I've marked you with my quirk, I can find you whenever I so please." She composed herself and went over to the hero. Taking out her phone, she called the police. Her voice turned frantic as she pretended to be in a panic. "Help me! A hero was just attacked in front of me! No he has a weapon! He might kill me! Please send help! Ahhhhhh!" She hung up her phone.

She left the pro hero there in the alley. The ambulance would arrive soon and take the pro to the hospital and treat his wounds. Akayama set off to follow the Hero Killer. She had to start the recruitment process after all.

**I hope everyone enjoys the sports festival arc. I have some big plans for it. It has been probably my favorite part of the story to write so far. Also being able to insert my two OCs into the story has been a lot of fun. I'm just finishing writing the end of the festival now so look forward to it. Also special thanks to acosta perez jose ramiro, your reviews make my day every time. Thanks for everyone's support!**


	15. Chapter 15

The first round of the UA Sports Festival had come to an end. Izuku Midoriya was the first place winner. With the crowd roaring in excitement from all the action, the expectations were high to keep it going into the second round.

Midnight, after declaring the first round over, began to announce round two. "That was an exciting first round. If you would turn your attention to the monitor, I will announce the second event for the first year students!" The monitor flickered and flashed through several different names before stopping. "It's the Cavalry Battle!"

The students all looked around at one another, trying to figure out how this would operate. As they started to talk amongst themselves, the monitor showed the placements of all the heroes in round one that passed. It then assigned them a point value. 42nd got five points, 41st received ten, 40 had fifteen and so on. That is until it got to the first place point value. The points jumped from two hundred five to ten million.

"So for this Cavalry battle, students will team up and form a group with at least one other student. Your point values will then be added together. The top four teams with the most points at the end of the time limit will move on to the next round. To take points from the other team, a headband will be worn by the rider who must be carried by the other members of the team. You are not allowed to knock down the other team but otherwise, have free reign to use your quirks as you see fit." Midnight explained.

Midoriya began to speak up. "This doesn't sound too bad, now to find some tea-" He stopped mid sentence to notice that most eyes were glaring at him. '_Maybe this will be a bit harder than I thought. So what will make a good team composition. I'll need mobility and defense. I can supply power so that is taken care of. Iida and Uraraka would come in handy.'_ The boy thought to himself.

Running over to Ochako, the boy was greeted with a big smile. "Hey Deku, wanna team up?" She asked right away.

"Haha that's funny. I was about to ask you the same Uraraka. I think we would make a great team." After saying that he started to blush a bit, turning a light shade of pink. "Anyway, we guarantee start out in first place so the other members points don't matter. I was thinking at least one more person, maybe two."

"Let's go ask Iida! Friends should stick together and help each other!" She exclaimed in joy. The two trotted over and looked at Tenya with big smiles.

"Oh hello you two? Is there something I can help you with? I'm guessing it has to deal with recruitment." Iida added.

"Yep. I think you would make a great addition to us. Gives us much more mobility when you are here." Deku said confidently.

"Sorry but I will have to politely decline." Tenya responded.

"B...but why Iida?" Uraraka asked.

"Something Todoroki said earlier spoke to me. He called you out Midoriya and made a challenge to you that he would be the best. Well I am also aiming for the top and to get there, I would have to surpass you as well. So as much as I'd rather work with you, I will be competing against you with all I have." Iida responded.

Midoriya gave off a proud smile. "I wish you the best Iida. I look forward to you trying to reach the top." Izuku and Ochako walked off to find another teammate.

During this time, Bakugo was surrounded by a small crowd of students. All of which kept talking to him about adding them to his team. Katsuki had a very confused look on his face. "Ok so I'm going to need each of you to tell me your names and powers!" He yelled over the voices.

"How do you not know our names? We are in the same class!" Mina yelled at the boy. "Anyway I should acid which could be good for tripping people up or melting Todoroki's ice."

Bakugo's smile turned menacing at the mention of that. "Alright Pinkie, you're in! Anybody else?" He asked, surveying the crowd.

"Yo Bakubro! You know I can harden and stuff so you can go crazy with the explosions and I won't get hurt!" Kirishima added.

"That's what I like to hear! Kirishima, you're in! Ok one more of you extras?" He yelled out.

"I have a plan if you wanna fly around and stuff. It never said the rider couldn't leave the holders so if you fly off, I can pull you back with my tape." Sero suggested.

"Mhmm might be nice for a sneak attack. Alright elbows, you're in too. Everyone else, scram!" The blond yelled, now with his team complete.

A pink haired girl came charging up to Izuku and Ochako. "Hello there person in first place! I want to be on your team. The name's Mei Hatsume!" The girl said with much assertiveness.

"Hello there Hatsume. I am Izuku Midoriya and this is Uraraka. Umm why do you want to be on our team?" He asked as he eyed her and her gadgets up and down.

"I'm glad you asked Midoriya. My babies and I will be able to help you stay away from all of the competitors!"

Midoriya quickly turned to her and clarified. "By babies you mean these right?" His voice was a bit low from the awkward question.

"Yep! My hover boots can generate liftoff so we can go flying in the air. Though the weight limit is not enough for three people."

"But if I make everyone weightless then it shouldn't be a problem!" Ochako added to Hatsume's idea.

"Excellent! We would be glad to have you Hatsume." Midoriya stated as the girl jumped for joy, ready to show off her babies. "Now just one more person. We need someone who can defend from behind so we don't receive any sneak attacks. I have two people in mind!" He dragged his group along as he located the first person.

Approaching the bird faced man in the corner, Izuku turned to Tokoyami and asked, "So we have a plan for our team to have high mobility with Uraraka and Hatsume but we have no way to protect from behind. Is it possible for Dark Shadow to be used defensively?"

"I like your proposition Midoriya." Tokoyami responded. "Without knowing the full extent of my quirk, you were able to utilize it efficiently. As the day gets brighter, Dark Shadow is much more docile and weaker. As the sun goes down and the darkness increases, his power is amplified several times and is difficult to control. You correctly identified to use him defensively so I shall join your team."

The four members joined together and formed their squad. Knowing what they had to do, they just needed to survive the time limit and they will win. Yet that wasn't what Midoriya had entirely in mind. "As a backup plan, if a group tries to get close enough, we will take their headband as well and add it to ours. As a bit of insurance." Deku told his group. "We still need to try to win without just playing defense the whole time. I have a plan I can use to attack."

Todoroki turned to his team, "Alright I've selected all of you for this match. Kaminari, you will guard the left with your electricity and keep enemies at a distance. Yaoyorozu, you will create insulation for us from Kaminari's electricity as well as guard our right. Iida will be in the lead and use his mobility for defense. I'll provide support with my ice. With this, victory should be ours."

As the team's all got in formation for the start of the event, headbands were distributed with point totals. Team Bakugo with 665, Team Todoroki with 615, and Team Midoriya with 10,000,325. Midnight performed the countdown to the start of the event. "Alright everyone. Teams have been selected and now it is time to begin! Let's go in three, two, one, start!"

As the event started, two teams immediately charged for Midoriya and company. One was Hagakure's team. With Jiro in the front, they had to be careful of possible sonic waves. Though that was quickly ignored since she didn't have any support equipment. A group from class 1-B approached as well. Upon approach, Izuku ordered his team to back off and get ready. Before they could do so, Juzo Honenuki turned the ground below them into what felt like quicksand.

Thinking quickly, Midoriya made a decision. "Uraraka, Hatsume! Turn away, we are taking off!" As he said that, he pressed a switch he received from Hatsume. Her hover boots and jetpack took off into the air. At the same moment, Uraraka activated zero gravity on the three other members of her team. The group was flying with only one person's weight.

As the group had lifted off, Jiro attempted to strike at them with her earphone jacks but was deflected by Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. This covered the back side of the group as well as blocking attacks from below.

Izuku, now way above everyone, delivered a punch straight downward towards the ground. The shockwave created by his fist caused a small quake in the area of his competitors. About four groups were caught up in this and remained still for a moment. "Tokoyami! Now's your chance!" Deku yelled to his friend.

"Go Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered as the bird went down toward a class B team with two members. Quickly snatching the headband off of Hiryu Rin, Team Midoriya was now up to 10,000,450 points. "Excellent tactic Midoriya. We can defend and attack while in the air."

"Guys, I have to put us down! It's hard to hold for this long." Uraraka said as the group descended to the ground.

"Thanks Uraraka, that was amazing! Recover for now and we will do it again later if we need to." Deku congratulated her.

"Aren't my babies amazing?! This is such a good advertisement!" Hatsume cackled as they began moving around the area.

Midoriya put the other headband on top of the other one. He decided to use it more as a shield than anything.

While this was going on, Bakugo was charging to take down Todoroki. He wanted to take first place and decided to remove his other rival first before dealing with Deku. "Alright everyone! Charge the icy hot bastard!" Katsui yelled at his team.

The group came rushing toward him but was kept at bay by a small amount of lightning caused by Kaminari. This pissed off Bakugo. He wasn't going to be blocked from taking down the guy who didn't even think of him as a threat. Bakugo jumped off his teammates and flew towards Todoroki which was met with an ice wall. Katsuki started to blast it to hell when Sero started to pull him back. Iida had gotten his team out of Kachan's range. As Bakugo was being pulled back, a member of class B casually strolled by and took the boys headband. Without realizing much of what happened, his team went down to zero points.

Monoma and his team from class 1-B went from 305 points up to 970 in a moment. "Hahaha it looks like class A forgot all about us and only focused on the big numbers. We will just make sure all of your class loses one by one." Monoma smirked at Katsuki

Bakugo was livid right now and his team could tell. "Kirishima! Change of plans! We are heading straight for that bastard. Then for Todoroki. Then Deku!" The look in his eyes was a raging inferno. Everyone on the team could feel his passion as they charged towards class B. "Get back here you bastard!" The blond yelled as his battlecry.

Moving around the arena, Deku and crew saw Shoji charging straight at them. '_What? By himself? Wait no. He isn't wearing a headband.'_ Midoriya quickly realized. "Guys! Jump back!" He ordered. It was too late. A ball had been thrown down towards their feet and caught onto one of the hover boots.

Mineta creepily waved his hand out from under Mezo's dupli-arms. "Hi Midoriya." As this happened, a sudden strike flew out from over his shoulder. Midoriya deflected the attack with his arm, only to notice Tsu was in their with him.

"Let's take off now!" He insisted, trying to relocate to a safer place on the battlefield.

As the group attempted, Uraraka yelled out. "The boot is stuck! We'll have to ditch it!" Apparently one of Mineta's sticky balls had landed right at the brunette's feet. The group struggled to take off until the one boot broke. They managed to escape into the sky but with much less stability.

The group nearly crash landed on the opposite side of the course. Quickly recovering, the group realized they were face to face with Team Todoroki. "You won't escape Midoriya. That headband is mine!" Todoroki declared as Iida moved his team forward. From his quick glance at the scoreboard, Izuku could tell that the team in front of him had three headbands with a point total of 1390. That placed them in third place.

"Everyone! Maneuver to the right! Todoroki doesn't want to use his flames so we will stay on that side of him. He can't use his ice without risking Iida!" Midoriya reported to his team as he prepared for the upcoming clash.

As they began to circle, Yaoyorozu covered everyone with the insulated sheet. Kaminari then set out a field of electricity to stun the opponents. Thinking quickly, he ordered his team airborne. Deku's team barely dodged the shocks but that didn't end the assault. With quick maneuvering from Iida, Todoroki was able to launch an ice wave towards the other team and catch hold of Uraraka's other boot. They fell towards the ground. Deku launched a shockwave downward towards his foes to throw them off balance as his team could recover.

On the other side of the field, Monoma and his class 1-B team stole another headband from class 1-A. This brought his total up to 1460. The cocky student laughed as they casually left the area.

Bakugo was pissed. Jumping at full force, he yelled back. "Pinkie slow them down! Elbows, hold onto me! Kirishima, ram them! Now DIE!" The boy yelled as he flew at them.

Monoma was startled by the boys fury but was not worried. Kosei Tsuburaba produced a shield of solid air. Just to be sure that it would hold, Monoma copied the quirk and made it twice as thick. Bakugo collided with the air and scowled at the 1-B students. "Hahaha you think you can defeat us? Just because you are in A doesn't make you better." Monoma smirked until his teammates started to lose balance. They were falling all over themselves due to the acid at their feet.

At that moment, Katsuki punched through both shields and went straight for the points. Instinctively jerking back, Monoma barely avoided the grab. In that instance, katsuki yelled out "Stun Grenade!" This attacked blinded the off-balanced team. Sero pulled back their rider and Kirishima lead a charge that rammed them and brought them in close. With one motion, Katsuki grabbed all of the headbands and brought the class 1-B group down to zero points.

The team started to congratulate each other but their leader shouted. "Celebrate when we've won! Now for Icy Hot and Deku!" The group could feel his desire to win and charged forward toward the action.

Both Izuku and Shoto had recovered and resumed their face off. Tenya turned to his captain, "I have a plan but it will incapacitate me for the rest of the match. You must be able to defend the rest of the time. Just focus on getting that headband."

Todoroki looked at his teammate curiously. He wasn't sure but decided to trust him if he wanted to win. "Go for it Iida."

The engines on the boys legs started heating up and a blue flame ejected from the back of his legs. "Recipro Burst!" The boy yelled as his team charged at Team Midoriya with amazing speed.

Izuku could keep his eyes up with this attack. Dark Shadow attempted to guard but Kaminari deployed sparks to cancel out the bird. Having not much of an option, Izuku was going to attempt to grab for points in the same instance. The team was about to pass on Midoriya's left. Him and Todoroki braced themselves. This would all be decided in a moment. Reaching out, Midoriya seemed close to grabbing for a set of points. His reaction a bit faster than Shoto's. Out of natural instinct to defend, Todoroki unconsciously activated his flames to block Midoriya's arm. Izuku pulled back from the fire as a headband was stolen from them. Looking at which one it was, Midoriya was furious. He lost the big ten million because he pulled back.

Having now taken the lead, Todoroki just had to maintain and his team would be in first place. Though Kaminari was about running out of juice and Iida's engines were out of commission.

Deku started to get frustrated at himself. He had to at least make it to the next round. He didn't want to bring shame on the League by losing to some child. With a fire that his teammates didn't know he possessed, Izuku barked orders in a darker voice than before. "Tokoyami, Dark Shadow will be our distraction. Attack endlessly. Uraraka, when we get close, float me at them. Hatsume, once I have the points, shoot your harpoon belt at me and don't miss!" His team looked at him, confused by his tone but they had no time to think. The match was about to end and they would only have 125 points.

The group charged forward. Dark Shadow absorbed all that Denki could produce. Todoroki remained motionless, surprised by his sudden reaction of using his fire. Momo was the only one capable of fighting, but from the angle she was at, it made it difficult for her to fend off Dark Shadow.

Midoriya flew at Todoroki in the chaos. Todoroki snapped up to see the boy in his face. He wasn't expecting it. Quickly, Shoto hid the point values so they would be unknown. The green boy, flying with fury, formed a unique hand sign with his left hand. In that moment, his hand flew by Todoroki's neck and grabbed at a headband. The two toned boy also felt a small tap on his left shoulder.

As he floated past the other team, Midoriya glanced back at the harpoon coming right at him. He quickly performed a midair roll to evade and snatched it with his right hand. Activating his Power, he pulled the team to him from the harpoon and made a miraculous flip to land back on top of them.

With what just happened, everyone from the crowd to Todoroki's team to his own teammates were speechless at the events that just happened. Midoriya, satisfied by what had happened, slowly opened his fist. The number on the headband revealed to be 70 points. He held his hand closed just enough so no one, not even the cameras, would see it.

Todoroki then tried to check his headbands. He went to raise his left arm up but nothing happened. His arm wasn't responding. The boy was visually shaken. His arm wouldn't move, not in the slightest. He started to panic. He couldn't focus on the match anymore.

From the distance, Izuku smirked. "Punishment for you using the side that you said you wouldn't! I hit pressure points on your shoulder. You shouldn't be able to move it for a while." Midoriya gave a menacing grin at his opponent. '_He used a quirk that he said he wouldn't so I guess I should as well.' _ Deku switched Replicate from Power to Swap. He then focused on a different headband and changed it with the one in his hands. Looking down, he smiled and showed off his prize to Todoroki and the crowd. It was the ten million point headband. His team was back in first place.

This moment of victory was short lived as Kachan came flying over the top and charging straight at his group. Midoriya wasn't prepared for the attack. "It's time to die Deku!" The flying blond proclaimed towards his target.

In that instance, an alarm went off and Midnight spoke, "The match is over!" Bakugo, shocked by the noise, deactivated his quirk and comedically fell face first into the ground.

As everyone glanced up at the scoreboard, the results were as follows: Team Midoriya - 10,000,450, Team Bakugo - 1460, Team Todoroki - 1390, Team Shinso - 810, Team Tetsutetsu - 295. All other teams had received zero points from the event.

"We did it Deku! First place again!" Uraraka jumped for joy and hugged her teammate. They hugged it out in celebration until Iida approached the two.

"Ahem. I believe there will be no displays of affection during the festival you two." The two of them separated with a bit of embarrassment on their faces. "I would like to congratulate you Midoriya. That technique you used at the ending there, it was amazing. I have never seen anything like it! Congratulations on a hard fought first place!" Tenya held his hand out.

"Thanks Iida." Midoriya replied while shaking the boys hand. "I didn't think I could do it. Instinct just took over. I gave it my best I guess." Izuku awkwardly laughed.

"Well it was super cool. You should show me how to do that!" Uraraka mentioned, still filled with such emotion.

"Sure! Maybe someti-" He was interrupted by Hatsume shaking his hand.

"Thank you first place person! How would you like to help me make some more babies?" The girl asked.

Everyone around was shocked for a moment at the proposal. Izuku was the first one to speak. "Sure Hatsume! I would love to!"

He was now surrounded by a bunch more people who were confused with their jaws dropped. Uraraka especially felt confused, surprised, and upset. She also had formed some jealousy towards this pink haired girl. "Umm Deku? Are you and her going to…?" her words trailed off.

"Yea! I'm going to help with some inventions. She mentioned her babies were her inventions earlier." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Besides, I have several things I could recommend to most of our class. And Hatsume seems creative enough to do it."

"Awe shucks, you're making me blush." Mei responded. "Now I'm off to gather my equipment. Thanks again Izuku!" The girl said waving goodbye.

Uraraka noticed the fact that she called him by his first name. The jealousy flame ignited even more. She would not forget this. Hatsume was now her rival. Though she wasn't completely sure why.

Iida turns to Midoriya. "You may wish to go visit Todoroki. He seems pretty shaken up about how the match ended."

"Ah I almost forgot. Thanks for that Iida." Izuku walked over towards Todoroki. "I'm sorry for what I did. Here let me fix that." Izuku tapped his shoulder in two places. The movement returned to it.

"Thanks. But this changes nothing. I will still win and I won't use my left side. You could've left it like that honestly." Shoto proclaimed. "Midoriya, come with me. We need to talk."

The two boys walked into a tunnel while Midnight officially declared the sports festival's intermission.

Up in the booth, Eraser Head and Present Mic had been commentating on the festival so far. Eraser became more intense than usual at the ending when Midoriya performed that technique on Todoroki. It was something that should've been outside of a student's capabilities. Most pros couldn't even do that. Let alone hitting two pressure points in mid-air. His theory of Midoriya being a villain was slowly increasing from fifty percent. He would wait to see how the rest of the festival played out before making his final evaluation.

**Thanks for reading everyone. So today I'm gonna tell you guys about some of my favorite characters in the series. Favorite male students: Kirishima, Bakugo, and Tokoyami. Favorite female students: Jiro, Hatsume, and Tsu. Favorite pro hero: Eraser Head, Edgeshot. Favorite villain: Gentle, Stain, Muscular (Only for one line he says). Yep well those are my preferences. Also, by the time this goes up, I have officially finished writing the rest of this arc. Look forward to it within the coming days. Anyway thanks again!**


	16. Chapter 16

Down a dark tunnel leading outside of the stadium, Izuku Midoriya is standing face to face with Shoto Todoroki. The two appear to be alone. A tension is building in the air as the rivals lock eyes. The first to break the silence is Midoriya. "So you wanted to talk to me about something Todoroki?" The boy asked, trying to ease the tension a bit.

"Midoriya." The boy addressed his green haired classmate. "Your power. I have a question about it."

Midoriya internally had several thoughts and scenarios coursing through his mind. '_Is he on to me? Did he notice Swap? Am I about to be exposed? No way he figured it out. He was at the USJ by All Might. Maybe...no way!'_ Izuku cycled through these until responding. "And what would that be?" Asking with an obviously fake smile.

"Your quirk. It seems to work a lot like All Might's power. Are you by chance related to him?" Shoto asked.

Midoriya was dumbstruck for a moment. This was not what he anticipated. After letting out a giggle in an attempt to hold back full blown laughter, he replied, "That isn't it at all. My power is called Power. It's just like Pankration's quirk Power. I saw him live once and his fighting style was so cool! I tried to be just like him." Midoriya quickly explained his rehearsed response about his quirk.

"I see. Even still, in our class, you have the closest in terms of quirk abilities to All Might. My father, the number two hero, Endeavor has raised me from a young age to become number one and surpass All Might." Todoroki began to shake a little from the memories he was digging up. "Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?"

"I think so. They were something from years ago where people would try to make quirks based on the parents...don't tell me!" Midoriya seemed to have had the light bulb turn on in his head.

"That's right. My father paid my mother's family for her quirk. He wanted to eliminate the weakness of both of their quirks by creating a child with both powers. After four attempts, I was finally the successful child. Once I developed my quirk, my father trained me nonstop from age five until now. He could never beat All Might himself so he is living vicariously through me." Shoto gulped at the next part as if his heart was ready to burst. "This was the most difficult on my mother. She was treated the worst. Always trying to defend me. My father is a good hero but not a good dad. One day I overhead my mother on the phone. She was talking to her parents. Apparently she had had enough of the treatment and wanted to leave. I walked in to see what was wrong. She looked at my left side and only saw my father. In a panic, she grabbed the teapot and poured boiling water on my face. My father hospitalized her for damaging his creation."

Midoriya was stunned by the revelation. He knew that things were hard for him but he never imagined how bad it was for others. Especially those who had come from a wealthy family like Todoroki. After a brief pause, Izuku asked, "Is that why you don't use your fire? To spite your father for the pain he's caused?"

"I don't want to give him the satisfaction of claiming success for what I accomplish. I won't use his quirk and take first place in this festival just to show that I don't need him." Todoroki replied, looking at Midoriya. "No matter what, I won't give it my all. It is useless to try."

The word useless struck Izuku hard. He wasn't expecting that. Turning to the boy with a darker tone. "I will make you use your fire. If you think that you are that much better than everyone then go ahead and prove it by not giving it your best. I have something I need to fight for as well and I am going to make you go all out in the next round. If you don't, I guarantee you will lose!" The boy made his declaration of war to Todoroki.

"Then I guess that is all we have to say to each other." Shoto walked out of the tunnel to get some fresh air.

Midoriya began to calm down and looked over his shoulder calling out, "Hey Kachan, did you hear all that?" The green haired boy shouted down the empty hallway.

"Yea yea I heard the icy hot bastard." Katsuki replied as he turned the corner. "I swear I better get to him first cuz he will regret not giving me his all. I'm going to be the number one today, so you better watch out Deku!" The boy yelled as he held out his fist.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Let's do this Kachan!" The two bumped fists and headed back into the arena.

As Bakugo and Midoriya went into the arena, most of the other students had left for lunch already. Deciding to eat light, the boys tried a couple of stalls set up around the stadium. The pair of them got some yakisoba from one of the stalls. It was a bit spicy and Katsuki loved it. They also stopped by a booth where they ran into Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods. The two pro heroes recognized Bakugo from the sludge villain incident. They wished him luck in the tournament. The duo got some takoyaki and rested in one of the break rooms.

"So nerd, I've been wondering something. What's up with you and pink cheeks?" Bakugo asked while they were alone.

"Wha wha what!" Midoriya exclaimed. "Nothing! Nothing is going on between us I swear! We are just friends." A blush from embarrassment covered his face.

"Don't lie to me Deku. I can tell something is up. You two have been awfully close lately." Katsuki teased as he turned serious for a moment. "Spit it out. I want the truth."

Midoriya was genuinely confused. He never thought about his feelings for Uraraka. She was always a good friend to him. His mind then wandered to the situations where they would create their own atmosphere. He began to feel happy. His face turning redder and redder. Had it really been this obvious that the two may actually like each other?

"I mean...I guess if I had to say...I suppose I like her." Midoriya sheepishly confessed. "But you can't tell anyone I said that! Please Kachan you have to promise!"

"Oh don't worry Deku, I won't tell. That is if you agree to my offer." The boy replied as a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"And what would that be?" Deku asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"If you get first in this festival, I won't say a word and promise to never mention it again." He said in a resolute voice. "But if I win then you have to tell her how you feel. Because if not, I'll tell her for you!" Bakugo stared daggers at the green haired boy.

"Bu..but why?" Deku asked. "You gain nothing from this?"

"Those moves you used at the end of last round. That was you giving it your best and I mean for real. I can tell you've been holding back. I've seen you enough to know you are hiding something. What it is, I don't care. Not just Icy Hot, you too Deku. Give me your best or go to hell!"

The boy looked angry but from all the time they spent together, Midoriya could tell he wasn't. He was determined to win and prove himself that he had to challenge his friend in this way. "Alright then. I accept your challenge. Just don't be disappointed when I win." Izuku smirked at his friend.

"You cocky bastard." Katsuki replied, returning the smirk.

The lunch break was over and the two of them made their way out to the stadium field for the announcement of the final event. As they were approaching, the faculty began setting up for the intermission events. These were designed for the eliminated students to participate in while the finals were prepared. An unexpected surprise shocked Deku and caused Bakugo to burst into laughter. Every girl from class 1-A was wearing a cheerleading outfit.

"Dammit Mineta and Kaminari!" Jiro yelled while throwing a pompom to the ground. "I should've known that little bastard was lying!" Kyoka said clearly upset.

"And I even made these myself." Momo whined as she looked a bit depressed. "I knew Mr. Aizawa would never make us do this."

"I don't know girls. This seems kind of fun and I really want to show off and cheer!" Toru said as her floating costume seemed to jump for joy.

"I mean it's not all bad." Ochako joined in. "We can use this as a stress reliever!" She added, trying to think positively. That thought lasted about a second until she noticed Midoriya and Bakugo looking in their direction. "Nevermind nevermind nevermind! I want to go change. Now!" Her face turned bright red.

"Ochako, are you ok? You don't have a fever do you? Ribbit." Tsu asked as she turned towards her friend that was attempting to hide behind Hagakure.

"Oh I know what is wrong with her. She is in L-O-V-E! By the looks of it, it's one of those two over there." As Ashido stuck her pom in the direction of Katsuki and Izuku.

"No I'm not!" She proclaimed. "I just think I look silly."

"Well we all do Ochako. Let's just enjoy the festival before the finals get under way." Asui said, trying to soothe her friends worries.

Toru turning around to Ochako and the other girls. "Come on guys! Enough standing around. Let's show them what we've got!" The invisible girl cheered as she showed them her boundless energy.

About ten minutes had passed and all of the students and fans were back in their seats. Midnight stepped up onto the stage. "Welcome back everyone. We are going to be jumping into the halftime games. But before we do, I would like to announce the final event." All of the students waited anxiously for it to be announced. After a second, the monitor flashed. "The final event is a 1v1 fighting tournament!"

Each student had a different type of emotion going through them. Some were excited, some were upset, some were nervous for their upcoming opponent.

Before Midnight could explain the bracket, Mashirao raised his hand and tail. "Umm excuse me? I would like to withdraw from this event."

All eyes of the crowd, of the students, and of Midnight turned to the boy. "Explain yourself!" Midnight demanded.

"In the last match, I felt that I didn't contribute anything to my team to deserve making it this far. I know this is an opportunity for me to show myself but my pride won't allow me to ride on the success of him." Ojiro pointed towards the purple haired boy.

"And you are sure about this?" Midnight asked to confirm.

Ojiro shook his head. "Yes I am."

At that moment, another hand was raised. Nirengeki Shoda of class 1-B chimed in, "I would like to withdraw for the same reasons. It just doesn't feel right. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

Midnight nodded and started squirming. "Oh this just makes me feel so hot! Two chivalrous students! Very well Ojiro and Shoda are disqualified. Two members from Team Tetsutetsu, please come up here so we may place you in the bracket."

After a brief discussion between teammates, it was decided that Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki would be the two to participate instead. As they were added, it soon became the moment of truth, the bracket reveal.

The computer flashed and revealed a sixteen person bracket. Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso was the first fight, followed by Shoto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero. The next set was Denki Kaminari vs Ibara Shiozaki and then Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume. The second half of the bracket continued to Yuga Aoyama vs Mina Ashido and Fumikage Tokoyami vs Momo Yaoyorozu. Eijiro Kirishima fights Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and finally Katsuki Bakugo vs Ochako Uraraka.

"And this is the tournament line up!" Midnight announced. "Now, for the rules. You win by incapacitating, knocking out, ringing out, or making the other person admit defeat. In the case of a draw, a tiebreaker may be decided."

All of the students competing looked at each other and began to plan for their matches. Bakugo was the first to speak up. "Uraraka? Who the hell is that?"

Deku looked at him with a face of disbelief. "Umm Bakugo, that's pink cheeks as you like to call her."

"Oh the gravity girl. Ok then." Bakugo said as he went up to the student section to think.

Some of the students went off to prepare on their own. Some stayed and enjoyed the intermission based events. Midoriya was grabbed by Ojiro the moment he went to walk away. "We need to talk. It's about your opponent." The two walked into a private room and began to discuss the first round of the tournament.

Sitting down with Ojiro, he began to explain what happened during the second round. "So I don't even remember agreeing to join his team. He walked up to me and asked me to join. Next thing I remember, I'm finishing the event and my team had passed."

Izuku looked confused. "So what is his quirk then? If I don't know what he did to you then I can't really counterattack." Looking at the tailed boy a bit worried.

"I think his quirk may be a type of brainwashing. I'm not sure how it works though. It may be a type of touch based quirk or maybe vocal? Hell it could even be eye contact! Look I know this doesn't answer any questions you may have but I don't want this guy to win." Mashirao was clearly upset about the way the previous event turned out.

"When I get out there, I will win the first match for you! That's a promise!" Deku declared to his classmate. "Honestly I don't see the point in deceiving others that you are supposed to work with. He mentioned before he wanted to join the hero course, so teamwork is a necessity." Midoriya brought up. "Thanks for the advice Ojiro, I won't let you down!" Midoriya said with a well rehearsed smile.

"Anytime. Honestly I'm hoping you win it all. Ever since school started, you've stood out as one of the best ever since we started school. Especially after hearing all the stuff you've gone through, you have me routing for you. Show them who's boss Midoriya." The two bumped fists as Ojiro went up to the stands to watch.

'_Hah! Deceiving others? I am such a hypocrite. But I will win this one Ojiro. I can't wait to show that this school's number one prospect turns out to be a villain._' Izuku formed a genuine smile filled with malice as he laughed loudly, waiting for his upcoming match.

Far away in Hosu City, Ryoko Akayama is casually following a red trail of mist. She is walking through the back alleys and down main streets. Watching as this mist travels through the city, she eventually comes to an office building.

Walking inside, she casually nods to the receptionist as the red haired woman makes her way to the elevator. Making her way up, she arrives at her destination, the roof. Once outside, she notices a large water tower atop the building. The red mist circles the water tower. Looking up, she sees her target squatting on it, gazing into the city. "It took me a while to track you but here I am." She remarked.

The hero killer didn't even turn his head to look down at her. "You must want something. What is it? You obviously aren't a hero." Stain asked. His voice was filled with disinterest.

"I am here on official business from my boss. He is requesting a meeting with you and has sent me to deliver the message." Akayama replied very politely.

"Meet with me?" This got the hero killer's attention. "What does he want?" The villain jumped down from his perch and stood in front of the woman in a hunched position.

"I will leave that for him to tell you. However, I believe he may wish to join forces with you. That is just my speculation though." Ryoko slightly bowed for not being able to deliver a better answer.

Stain thought for a moment. "Fine. I will speak with him. Take me to him." The villain hissed as if already disgusted with the idea.

"Very well. I shall message him now." Akayama took out her phone and sent a text message. After about twenty seconds, a black vortex appeared behind the woman and a man in business attire with a misty head stepped out.

"Welcome hero killer. My name is Kurogiri. Please step inside the warp gate. I will bring you to our master." Kurogiri said politely as he bowed to the man.

Stain hesitated a moment before deciding to walk through the portal. Ms. Akayama remained behind to guard the rooftop for their return.

Once on the other side of the portal, Stain noticed that they were in a small bar. It seemed to be stacked to the brim with expensive drinks. Kurogiri walked behind the bar and turned to the man sitting there. "This is our master, Tomura Shigaraki of the League of Villains. This is the hero killer Stain." Kurogiri did introductions for them.

"So you are the hero killer huh? Well at the very least you look cool." Shigaraki said as he eyed the man up and down.

"Ah so you are the villains that attacked that school a few weeks ago." Stain recalled. "Now I am curious, why do you want me?" Asking as he stared right into the eyes of Tomura, as to see if he could read what this man was all about.

"To the main topic then. I've decided that I need to fill my ranks with those who are like minded as myself. When I tried to take on All Might before, I used a bunch of small time thugs. This time I'm gathering a group of elites. I want you to be a member of that group." Shigaraki stated, holding a glass in his hand.

"All Might is your target. Why? What is your conviction?" Stain maintaining his glare as he continued his questioning.

"You know for an interview it's supposed to be the employer asking the questions but no matter. For now I want to kill All Might. That will cause panic and throw the world into chaos!" Shigaraki laughed as he held his arms in the air.

"Pathetic." Stain replied in monotone. "You have delusions that of a child. If you want real conviction, you must desire something with your being and cause the change to bring it about. I am ridding the world of false heroes! Those obsessed with themselves and their greed. Only All Might has been worthy of the title of hero. I see no merit in killing him.

Shigaraki looked furious. He appeared as a child about to throw a tantrum. "Kurogiri! This man is unreasonable. If I want to kill the symbol of peace, I will! But you. You really piss me off. I'll kill you first!" Shigaraki said as he lunged forward to grab the shoulder of Stain.

Stain dodged back and made a quick slice with his knife at the man's wrist. It was a quick and precise movement. Only a little blood was drawn. Tomura went again to charge with another attack but fell to the floor as Stain brought the blade to his mouth. The leader of the League was paralyzed on the ground. Kurogiri went to step in but felt a sudden pain in his shoulder. A knife was protruding from it. He went to remove it but Stain was already at him and pulled the knife back. He once again brought it to his mouth and Kurogiri collapsed on the bar.

"Now I won't kill you just yet. I will allow you to make me another proposition. I will be in this city for another week, cleansing it of its filth." Stain mentioned as he stabbed Shigaraki in the hand. "Do you have any final words for me before I return to my work?"

Tomura fought his way through the paralysis and grabbed the blade. "This is not...the end...of this!" He barely mumbled as the knife began to disintegrate.

"Interesting. At least you have conviction. Those who face death show their true colors. You seem to have a strong will at least. Send someone to find me again when you are ready to talk." The hero killer said as he left through Kurogiri's warp gate.

"Damn that bastard!" Shigaraki said as he stood up from the floor. "Either he will fall in line or die. I don't care which. Kurogiri! Send word for Masquerade to find and kill him!"

"As you wish Tomura Shigaraki. I do believe that according to our intel, there may be a chance that Masquerade will be free for an entire week. The report came from Hanzo yesterday." The black mist responded.

"Excellent. We will make sure that he is in Hosu City. I suppose it will take an elite to subdue an elite." Shigaraki laughed as the warp gate closed in the bar.

Back on the rooftop, Ryoko met with the hero killer once again. "Did the meeting go well?" She smiled while asking.

"Your boss is a child. You are better off finding a new profession or he will just get you killed." Stain advised the woman.

"I thank you for your advice but my boss is still in the learning stages. He is being developed to become a true villain. I hope you will put stock in him and come join our ranks. I wish you the best of luck with your quest Mr. Stain." Ryoko bowed as the man jumped away to another rooftop.

Stain muttered to himself. "Being developed? True villain? I have doubts but he does have the basic foundations to become one. Maybe he will be able to change the world. I suppose giving him more time was the correct option."

Akayama made her way back down the elevator and found her way to her car. She received a message. "Get in contact with South Paul. Have him recruit Masquerade." She read the message and knew what to do. She got into her car and headed to the southern end of Hosu City. She had to visit a hero agency for the League of Villains.

Bonus:

Ryoko Akayama - Quirk: Aura Vision

She is able to see the color of everyone's aura at all times. Each person has a different shade of color. She can lock onto the aura of a person she can see and track their signature from up to 3km away. She can only lock onto one at a time and if they exceed the 3km limit, her signal is lost.

**I hope you enjoyed the brief intermission chapter. Next is where we start the tournament. Place your bets on who you think will win. I guarantee though that it will be interesting. Also, as you can tell, I plan on taking this story into the Hero Killer arc. I wanted to do most of the groundwork now in the less action packed episodes so that by the time we get there, we are ready to go! Anyway, have a nice day everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

"And now, for the first battle of the finals to begin!" Present Mic yelled through the announcers booth. "Our first competitor is a student of class 1-A to have placed first in the entrance exam, Izuku Midoriya!" The crowd breaks into a cheer as the young boy walks into the rectangular ring in the center of the stadium

Back at home in the Midoriya household, Inko is watching the tv for her son. "Come on baby! I'm so proud of you. Keep up the first place...but please be safe Izuku." She cried into a box of tissues.

"And his opponent. The only student to make it to the finals from the general studies course. We welcome from class 1-C, Hitoshi Shinso." the crowd cheers a bit less for this student. Midoriya clearly being the crowd favorite. With his purple messy hair going everywhere and his confident smile, Izuku can tell the approaching boy has a strategy.

Both students face off against each other. Giving an intense stare with the desire to win. As he looks at this boy, Midoriya sees a bit of his old self in him. Messy hair, weak body, wanting to be in the hero course. The commonalities were obvious and it made Izuku curious as to why this kid wanted to be a hero.

"With both students in the ring, let the match begin!" Present Mic announced with the crowd giving shouts to their favorite.

Midoriya quickly turned his head from his foe and spoke. "Before we start, I want to ask you. Why do you want to be a hero?"

Shinso was caught off guard by the question. "Well if you must know, it's because my quirk makes me feel villainous. Everyone has looked down on me for my quirk and told me I would make a great bad guy. The problem is though that I'm not. I'm not a villain. I just want to do some good in this world. Don't you agree?" The boy asked with sincerity in his eyes.

Midoriya glanced at him for a moment but he could tell from his voice alone. This purple haired general course studies student meant every word he said. "I agree you would make a good hero but I'm sorry, I have to win thi-"

Izuku was cut off. The boy had caught him in his quirk. He wasn't prepared. '_Dammit! I was banking on it being visual or contact based. I wanted him to give me a clue but I guess it was audio. Maybe my response? Too late now. Guess I'll activate Erasure and pretend I overpowered his quirk.'_ Midoriya thought as quickly as he could.

"That was surprising that you talked to me first. Most people are usually on guard. Now it is time to end this. Would you mind walking out of bounds for me?" Hitoshi grinned as the boy turned around and started to walk away.

As Izuku turned, he tried to activate Erasure but his quirk wouldn't respond. '_Dammit it can't end like this! I was talking such a big game to Bakugo and Todoroki yet here I am losing first round?'_ Midoriya slowing made his way over to the edge of the ring.

Up in the stands, Ojiro was complaining about what just happened. "Dammit! I told him it might be auditory but he didn't listen. Come on Midoriya you better win this!" The tail boy yelled as he stood up and cheered.

"I hope you don't mind but I will be taking your spot in the hero course. At least I hope so. When this is over, me beating you will make a good case." Shinso egged on as Izuku was a few paces from the edge.

'_It can't end like this! I won't let it! No! I have to beat him! If I lose my spot in the class, I can't keep tabs on All Might! I...must...WIN!' _ The boy yelled in his head. No matter how hard he fought, he could not break free or activate his quirk. One step away. '_This is it! Dammit! Body stop!'_

His body stopped. Everything stopped. Everything faded. The world was gone. He was no longer there. All he saw was a familiar blackness and a dark figure outlined in white.

"Hahahaha you got yourself in quite the situation. May be impossible for you to get out of this one! Well it may be possible. I don't know...HOW BAD DO YOU WANT IT?!" The dark voice yelled at Izuku.

"I want to win! I have to win! If I don't, everything I've been working towards is over!" Izuku shouted back at the darkness. "Lord Shigaraki needs me in this position."

"And why do you care what he wants? What has he done for you that makes this so important?" The darkness responded with a question.

"He may not have done much now but All for One and Hanzo Sensei have both told me of how he will change the world! He will make the world a better place than any of these heroes! I will be there to support him and eliminate the fake heroes that have let me down and told me I won't amount to anything! I am not worthless!" The boy yelled out.

"Mwuhahahahaha! Excellent! Simply excellent! You feed me more and more!" The darkness reached its hands out and grabbed Midoriya on the shoulders. "I will win us this match and not reveal who we are. You will have control again when I am finished!"

Midoriya looked into the void spiralling in front of him. "Win!" He ordered the void. The world then regained color. Midoriya was seeing the world around him. He was seeing the world through red tinted vision. Everything he saw was in shades of red. He also still couldn't move his body. It was moving on its own. But this time, not by him, or Shinso. This time it felt darker, felt easier, felt like he could do anything.

A black shockwave pulsed from the green haired boy. The shockwave knocked Shinso back a step. Everyone in the audience swore they say a black burst. The boy turned around and looked at Shinso. His eyes were normally red when his quirk was active, now they were a piercing red. They were glowing. They penetrated Shinso's soul. The boy wasn't sure what had happened, but he was sure of one thing. He felt fear.

A sinister voice came from Izuku's mouth. "Oh Hitoshi, how you tried so hard. You almost won too. Now let me show you the difference in our classes."

Shinso barely had time to blink as the boy ran straight towards him with breakneck speeds. Class 1-A from up top compared this running speed almost to that of Iida's Recipro Burst. Midoriya's movements were insanely fast.

Closing the gap on Shinso, the boy tried to speak but there wasn't time. A fist had collided into his stomach. Izuku used his right arm at what felt like a full powered punch from Power and drove his fist into the purple haired student. Shinso went flying at an insane speed and crashed himself into the edge of the stadium. The wall behind him cracked from the impact and some of the stadium seats above rumbled from the impact.

Shinso was out of bounds. His body felt like it had several broken ribs and he was losing consciousness. This was much more than he expected.

"Ah Hitoshi. I'm sorry I had to do that. I do acknowledge your drive to be a hero...but you must learn a lesson first. Life is filled with hurt and pain and failure on your way to the top. Now are you going to give up on your dream?" The glowing eyed Midoriya asked.

With barely enough energy to respond, Shinso replied, "Ne..never!"

Izuku smiled at the response. His vision returned to normal and his eyes stopped glowing. They went back to red and then back to green as he deactivated his quirk.

Midnight and Cementoss ran over to check on Shinso if he was ok. "The winner is Midoriya." Midnight announced halfheartedly. Shinso was taken away by recovery robots as Cementoss fixed the cracked wall. Midnight turned to Midoriya and got up close. "What was that?!" She said in a whispered angry voice. "You could've killed him! What were you thinking?"

"Shinso said himself that he wanted to make the world a better place. I decided to hit him with a fragment of what the world would throw at him." Midoriya responded as he walked away from her.

She wanted to continue to reprimand him but she knew that he was right in some regards and she also had a job to do. "Alright everyone. In a moment we will continue with the next match."

Up in the booth, Eraser Head turned to Present Mic and pushed the mics out of the way. "I haven't seen Midoriya move that fast before. Honestly that type of movement shouldn't be possible for someone without a speed quirk or a lot of training."

"So you think something is up? Still holding out on that theory?" Present Mic asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe he just never had the chance to go all out but one thing is for certain...this kid is hiding something" Eraser mentioned.

Izuku smiled at himself. '_That power was amazing. It was like I wasn't holding anything back. Did that voice let me subconsciously turn off my body's natural limiters?'_ He pondered this as he made his way to the booth with his class.

"Hey everyone." Midoriya waved as he entered their private section. The boy was met with a mixed response of praise and concern.

"Oh hey Midoribro! Nice job with your match. Though maybe you could've taken it a bit easier." Kirishima waved to him.

Ojiro stood up and faced Midoriya. "Thank you for winning. You kept your promise. But how did you overcome the brainwashing?" He asked.

"Oh that...well it was a bit weird. I focused all my power through my body. The pain of doing that must've snapped me out of it." Izuku tried to explain as he reached his fist out to Ojiro. His new friend reluctantly fist bumped him. It seems even he thinks Midoriya went too far.

Sitting down next to Uraraka and Iida, Midoriya was ready for the next match. "Umm Deku?" Ochako turned to him. "Are you alright? You didn't seem like you down there? Is everything ok?" She asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Well the truth is Uraraka, I have a lot riding on this final. I have to do better than Kachan. We have a special bet going on." Izuku started turning a light pink color.

From behind him, Kachan added in. "Yea Deku will do anything to win this. Hahaha."

Ochako looked confused by this and several people overheard and started whispering their speculations. In the meantime, the second match was just starting.

"Now for the second match of the first round. On one side we have a student who got in through recommendation. The son of the number two hero, here is Shoto Todoroki!" Present Mic announced. The boy looked a bit frustrated and walked into the ring with a stern look on his face.

"And on the other end, we have Hanta Sero. Will his tape be another to hold off Todoroki's ice and fire?" Sero walked out and looked a bit nervous. He was not feeling confident in his match up against.

"Well Todoroki. Let's give them a good show I guess." Hanta said trying to lighten the mood. His voice fell on deaf ears as Shoto didn't even respond.

"With both contestants now in the ring, let the match begin!" Present Mic yelled. The crowd was hyped and roaring loud.

"Sorry about this but I want to end this quick!" Sero announced as he launched his tape and wrapped Todoroki in tape and within a moment, he was being pulled out of bounds.

For a split second, Hanta Sero believed he would win. Todoroki looked up and glared at the boy. "Sorry, I'm in a bit of a bad mood." The next moment, a massive wave of ice erupted from the boys right foot. The ice rapidly expanded and contained Sero inside. It went so large that it could be seen from the top of the stadium.

Midnight, half covered in ice and shivering, "Be honest Sero, are you able to move?" She was barely able to ask.

"Are you kidding me. No way." He quickly replied. The only part of him not encased in ice being his head.

"The win...winner is Shoto...Todoroki." Midnight stuttered to get out. '_Man two kids back to back with overkill.'_ She thought.

Shoto walked over and began melting Sero free. "I'm sorry. I talked briefly with my father and got upset. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He admitted quietly.

Up in the booth, the class was shocked. Bakugo was impressed and thrilled at the challenge of beating Todoroki. A lot of the other participants and classmates were intimidated by this. "So Deku, you face him next right? Do you think you can win?" Uraraka asked with concern in her voice.

"I may have a chance but it won't be an easy match. Though I think he may be underestimating me." Deku mumbled to her. "I might have a plan but it will be hard."

Ochako felt a bit better that he had a plan. "Well be careful ok?"

Midoriya turned to her and replied, "Thanks Uraraka. You too." The two started to stare into each other's eyes and got lost in their loving atmosphere. The rest of the classmates quickly started laughing and calling them out on it. This made them snap out of it and get embarrassed.

'_Dammit though. Fighting Todoroki will be harder than I thought. I can't use my normal fighting style. I can't use the quirk I'm best with or erasure without being caught. The arena is open and has no places to hide so no ninjutsu techniques. I'll have to just power through and hope it's enough.' _Midoriya thought as the third match was getting ready to start.

"Now for our third match! From class 1-B, we have the beautiful assassin Ibara Shiozaki!" Present Mic announced. The girl walked up onto the stage with her hands folded as if making a prayer.

Midoriya chuckled at the comment. '_Hah I'm glad they announced her as an assassin and not me. How surprised they would have been.'_

"And our other contestant. He's got an electric personality, Denki Kaminari from class 1-A!" The crowd gave cheers as the boy walked up waving towards the crowd.

"Umm excuse me sir! I have a question. Why did you refer to me as an assassin?" Shiozaki asked with an aura of purity.

"Umm it was just an announcement. I'm sorry." Present Mic stumbled to collect himself from the sudden question.

"I do not wish to take my opponent's life. I wish to spread peace and prosperity to all." The girl spread her arms and it looked as if a light from heaven was shining on her.

"I said I was sorry ok! Midnight just start the fight." Present Mic admitted, trying to get events underway.

Midnight took her referee pose with whip in hand. "Let the third match begin!" She cracked the whip to sound the start.

Eyeing up his opponent, Denki realized something he wasn't prepared for. She was really attractive. '_Man she is hot! A little bit of an airhead but just how I like them. Maybe I could finish this quick and take this lovely lady out on a date._' The boy thought to himself. "Hey Shiozaki! How about if I win, you go out on a date with me?"

"Why yes. If that result were to occur than I would be willing to. Though I am expecting myself to win this encounter." Ibara responded smiling politely.

"Alright then! This will be over in a second! Indiscriminate shock. 1.3 million volts!" Kaminari released all of the electricity stored in his body.

Ibara quickly placed her hair vines into the ground and sprouted a shield of vines to protect herself. She suffered no damage from the attack. Meanwhile, Denki was busy giving his goofy face and thumbs up to everyone.

Reacting to her opponent's behavior, Shiozaki gripped Kaminari with her vines and tossed him out of bounds. The crowd cheered at the girl's victory. She took a bow and made her way off stage.

"The winner is Ibara Shiozaki!" Midnight declared.

Up in the stands, Jiro was laughing so hard at Kaminari. "Haha that idiot! He wanted a date and got short circuited! Oh man my sides her from laughing so hard! He was right. It was over in a second!"

Midoriya wrote a brief amount of notes down in his notebook to detail what the class 1-B student had done. "Mhmm impressive. To make it this far in the festival, she must be skilled. I was hoping to get more of a chance though to see other members of class B."

Ochako seemed to get upset. '_Impressive? I mean she did win quickly but I could do that! Give me just one touch and boom! _ Out of the ring!' She thought to herself looking at Deku.

"Uraraka, I've been meaning to ask you actually. Do you have a plan to fight Kachan?" Midoriya asked with a hint of concern.

"Umm well I'm not that sure. I may have some ideas but I'm going to just go out there and give it my all! Not gonna hold anything back!" She said giving a thumbs up.

"Hey Pink Cheeks! You better give it your all. Though honestly, I think it's in your best interest to lose. Ain't that right, Deku?" Bakugo said as he winked over at Midoriya.

"In my best interest? What does he mean Deku?" She asked, head tilted and seeming out of the loop.

"Shut up Kachan! Once Uraraka beats you then I would've made it farther so I'll win the bet!" Midoriya declared with a fire in his eyes. Turning to the girl next to him and grabbing both of her hands, "You've got this Uraraka. I know you can win."

The girl turned a bright red and started to look flustered. The only thing she could manage to pull off was a small nod. "Ok!"

Making his way down to the arena, Iida came across Mei Hatsume in the hallway. "Hello opponent. Would you mind helping me with a little experiment to test a new one of my babies? It will really help me with development and hero support!" She asked with giant eyes as she got incredibly close to him.

"Umm I suppose so...in the name of sportsmanship I shall agree!" Iida said as he robotically saluted.

"Now it is time for the fourth match! From the support course, we have the genius inventor, Mei Hatsume!" Midnight announced as the girl came walking up wearing several gadgets. She also appeared to have on what looked to be a headset.

"And her opponent will be...Tenya Iida from class 1-A." She gave him a look over and saw the equipment on his back. "Iida, remove that equipment or you are disqualified!" She declared as the whip was cracked towards him.

"Disqualified!" Iida remarked. "I was doing this because my opponent asked me to as a test for one of her experimental devices. I had to oblige to advance hero technology." He frantically tried to explain.

"I see. That was very chivalrous of you. I will allow it!" She cracked her whip several times at the announcement. "Now let the fourth match begin!"

As the match began, Tenya charged straight at Hatsume. In that same moment, a microphone activated on her headset and dodged out of the way using an extendable leg attachment.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Mei Hatsume invention presentation! I will be your host Mei Hatsume! As you can see, my first invention here is a belt that allows for mobility in the vertical and horizontal planes when exposed to an incoming threat detected by multiple sensors." She began announcing throughout the entire stadium.

Tenya made a tight turn and rushed to kick his opponent but Mei jumped and avoided the attack. "Are you taking this seriously?" Iida yelled at her.

"As you can see, with these hover boots, I am able to sustain myself in the air for a short period of time as well as avoid attacks from foes. And as you can see, my assistant over there has a balancing device on his back which enhances his turning capabilities. It will keep him standing unless he doesn't want to be!" The girl squealed in excitement.

Iida was struggling to figure out how to move correctly with his balance all thrown off.

Meanwhile, Mei used her Zoom quirk to spot some investors up top in one of the booths. She continued with her demonstration. "From my harpoon belt to this headset and many more, I will show them all to you! Just remember that all of these babies were made by me, Mei Hatsume! That' E!"

The presentation lasted several more minutes. Iida was trapped in a net and Hatsume had just finished giving her speech. She stepped out of bounds as she wiped the sweat from her brow. The crowd was speechless at the displace. They had expected a fight and got a commercial. A lot of people seemed upset. Especially Iida.

Midnight was surprised by what went down and had stopped paying attention at one point. "Oh are we done? The winner is Tenya Iida of class 1-A!"

Iida returned the equipment to his opponent and gave her an angry look. "That was a dirty trick you pulled! I did this out of sportsmanship and you made a mockery out of the spirit of the festival!" Iida shouted.

The girl just smiled at him. "What's a support course student to do? Compete against heroes? No way! I'm here to advertise my babies baby!" The girl replied as she turned and waved goodbye to her billboard opponent.

Frustrated, Tenya needed a moment to vent and calm down. Deciding this might be a good time, Iida took out his phone. As his phone lit up, a picture of a younger Tenya and his older brother was set as his background. Iida smiled at the picture before going through his contacts. He went to call his older brother Tensei to see if he was watching. The phone rang for about thirty seconds before going to voicemail.

"Huh I guess he must be on patrol." Tenya thought as he slid the phone into his pocket. "I'll call again after the next round to see if he was watching." Iida made his way back up to the booth to sit with his friends.

At this same moment, Tensei Iida had just arrived at the hospital via ambulance. He had lost a decent amount of blood and had severe damage to his back. Doctors and nurses brought him inside where he was to be prepared for emergency surgery.

**Hello everyone. The first half of this chapter was so much fun to write. I really enjoy creating fight scenes and dramatic moments. Also thank you to my new readers who are enjoying the story so far. To leonardo18anime, I have Izuku and Ochako as my current pairing but I cannot say whether it will work out or not. Maybe another love rival will appear! Also I may not upload on Saturdays to give myself a chance to get ahead. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and continue reading. Thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 18

In the southern part of Hosu city, there is a run down brick building with the letters SOU H P UL on the front. One of the two front windows is partially broken and garbage is littered along the sidewalk. It appears as if this building should be shut down or renovated.

Walking up to the front door, Ms. Akayama opens the grey door and walks inside. The door creaks open to reveal a dusty wooden floor and minimal light. As she makes her way into the building, she notices a worn down boxing ring in the far corner. Next to it appear to be punching bags of various sizes as well as dumbbells. A few seem to be missing from the rack as only half of the spaces are full.

Making her way to the back, she comes to a door which leads to an office. Walking inside, she notices a red stain on the office carpeting. Inside is a cheap metal desk with piles of documents from what looks like years of missed paperwork. Sitting in a computer chair with his feet kicked up on the desk is the left-handed hero South Paul the Southpaw. He is a man of average height in a black and gold boxing shorts and gold boxing gloves. He has very short hair that is receding and makes him appear to be almost bald. This man looked as if he used to be a bodybuilder but now clearly has a decent sized beer gut.

Gently knocking on the open office door, Ryoko turns to the man, "Mr. South Paul?" She asks in a sweet but curious tone.

The man, seemingly annoyed from being disturbed from his television show takes his feet off the desk and turns to face the woman. "Can I help you with something? I'm in the middle of the sports festival!" The man responded.

"Yes you can. You see, I have come here to offer you a job that I believe you will be very interested in." Akayama said with a smile that hinted mischief.

"Sorry lady but I'm off the clock. Come back some other time! Or just go to some other agency. I'll probably be closed down soon anyway." South Paul said as he took a drink from a can of beer.

"This job requires very little on your end and pays very well." Akayama lifts a briefcase onto the table and opens it in the pro hero's direction. "How does five million yen for less than a week of work sound?"

The man turned off the UA sports festival and went wide eyed at the money on the table. "Well that can cover my rent for a long time. You have my attention." He asked as he laced his fingers together and leaned over the desk in a thinking pose.

"My boss tells me that your teaching license is still valid. We would like for you to send an invitation to Izuku Midoriya for an internship." She said in a matter of fact manner.

"You mean the crazy kid that near killed his opponent? Why the hell would I do that? Besides, he came in first twice already. What makes you think he'll choose this dump?" the left handed hero asked with a look of confusion.

"I assure you that the boy will select your location. You don't even need to watch him. Once he is here, just give him a place to sleep and let him come and go as he sees fit. Think of it as the boy's payment for a roof over his head." Akayama stated, trying to persuade the man.

Looking down at the money in the case and back up at the redhead, the hero picks up and chugs his beer. "I'll get right on that lady. You got yourself a deal!" He said as he extended a boxing glove hand.

Grabbing the hand, "Thank you Mr. South Paul. It has been a pleasure doing business with you." She gave a fake smile as she left the worn down hero agency. South Paul turned back on the festival and started counting his money.

The sports festival was continuing as planned. The first half of the first round fights had finished and now the second half was getting ready to start. The fans were ready for something entertaining. After that last match, almost anything would do.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the fifth match of our UA Sports festival finals! On one side we have a sparkling young student with what looks to be a bright future, Yuga Aoyama!" Aoyama, wearing his fancy belt, walks onto the stage while waving and blowing kisses to the audience members. "And on the opposite end, we have a young lady who is pretty in pink, Mina Ashido!" Ashido runs onto the stage and starts waving her right hand over her head to everyone.

From up in the booth, Mineta seemed overly excited for this match. "Come on Aoyama! Do it just like in those video games and blow off the girl's clothes!" His mouth watering from the potential chance of seeing panties.

A sudden headphone jack was jammed into one of his eyes, causing him to fall off of his chair. "Seriously dude, you need to chill." Jiro said as she turned back to watch the match.

"So Deku, what do you think's gonna happen this time?" Ochako asked as she saw Izuku flipping through a notebook.

"Well it all depends on how it starts. If Aoyama can keep her at a range, then he will win. I fear though that once she is in close however, Aoyama doesn't stand a chance." Midoriya replied in a serious tone. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure." He smiled at Uraraka.

From behind them, a set of clothing began jumping on one of the seats. "Go Mina! Go Mina! Gooooooo Mina!" Hagakure cheered to her friend.

"Competitors, are you ready?" Both opponents nodded towards Midnight. "Then let the match begin!" Cracking her whip to signal the start.

"Be careful Mon Cheri." Aoyama told Ashido as he fired a laser towards her. With her acid, she was able to skate and move out of the way. Yuga kept the assault up and fired multiple lasers in rapid succession. She skated out of the way and was progressively making her way closer to him. He was also aiming at where she was and not where she was going.

"Hah! You need better aim Aoyama! Besides I know your weakness!" Mina teased as she kept going around him.

Yua went to fire a large blast but instead grabbed his stomach and hunched over slightly in pain. "Ah my tummy! I can't move" He said in a dramatic fashion.

Mina seizing this opportunity, rushed in towards Yuga at full speed. "I've got you now!" Ashido yelled as she prepared her signature uppercut.

Aoyama smirked at that moment and Ashido came to a realization but it was a moment too late. "I can't miss at point blank now can I?" He said as he fired his naval laser at Mina. She twisted her body to get out of the way but was still hit in the left shoulder. Her gym uniform was torn and exposed part of her black bra.

Up in the stands, holding one hand over his injured left eye, Mineta began to cheer. "Good job Aoyama!" He was immediately stabbed in the right eye by Jiro.

"Should've heeded my warning dude." Kyoka announced.

Mina was knocked down by the attack and Yuga prepared one more to end the fight. From the ground though, Mina was able to sling some acid onto the belt and melt a decent amount of it. From that, Aoyama's attack fired in random directions from the melted lens. Afterwards, his pants fell down revealing his white briefs. Struggling to pull his pants up, Aoyama forgot about the fight and went to hide his undergarments. In that moment, Ashido jumped up from the ground and successfully delivered an uppercut to knock out her opponent.

Midnight turned to the crowd. "With a bit of a risque victory, we have Mina Ashido moving on to the second round!"

With medical robots coming out to take care of the two injured students, the sixth match was about to be under way.

"Hey Uraraka. I have a question. Do you know how many objects Yaoyorozu could make at any given time?" Izuku asked.

"I'm not that sure really. I haven't really talked to her that much since the school year began. So I don't know maybe two or three?" Ochako responded with a puzzled look. "Why what's up?

"Well, after taking a look at Tokoyami's Dark Shadow during the second event, I realized how versatile and dangerous it could be to have him as an opponent. So I was wondering if Yaoyorozu could make multiple objects quickly to outspeed Dark Shadow." Midoriya replied with a nerdy smile on his face, flipping through his notebook.

A tentacle reached in between them. It had a mouth on it and began to speak. "If you are curious, she is only able to make one object at a time. Depending on complexity depends on how fast it is made. Also she tends to require a moment to process the information." Shoji mentioned from behind.

"Oh yea Shoji! You two were together during the USJ!" Uraraka mentioned.

"Yes. While we were on the battlefield, I would distract the villains long enough for her to make something. She would then lend a hand until she needed a new item. So I believe once she is equipped, she will be fine. Until that moment though, Tokoyami may have the advantage." Mezo concluded.

Back down on the stage, Midnight began her announcement. "For the sixth match, we have the dark avian, Fumikage Tokoyami!" As the boy walked to his side of the arena. He took a bow towards his approaching opponent. "And his competitor is the girl with an arsenal only limited by her own imagination, Momo Yaoyorozu!" The girl stood tall and confident as she was announced to the crowd.

The two stared each other down as Midnight cracked her whip. The match had begun. "Come Dark Shadow!" Fumikage immediately yelled. The black bird charged straight towards the girl.

"Alright then, a frontal assault. So I need a shield!" A shield generated on her left arm as she deflected the attack. '_Ok so now that I blocked that, I need to make a sword to fight back.'_ The girl thought to herself as she began to create a sword in her right hand. Before she could finish, she had to focus on blocking another attack from Dark Shadow. The bird was faster than she anticipated. The blows kept knocking her back as after the fourth hit, she finally generated a sword. Getting into a stance, she prepared for battle. '_Alright I'm ready now. I'll get in close and take him out that way.'_

In that moment, Dark Shadow receded back to Tokoyami. Momo looked confused as Midnight spoke up. Yaoyorozu is out of bounds, the winner is Tokoyami!"

Tokoyami took a bow towards his opponent and walked off the stage. Momo was speechless and looked on the verge of tears. "I..I lost? But I...but I didn't do anything." She cried as she walked back towards the tunnel, covering her face in embarrassment.

The rest of class 1-A was shocked by the outcome as well. It had been just as Shoji said. She wasn't fast enough to counterattack. Midoriya made a special note in his book about the speed and attack power of Dark Shadow. '_Lord Shigaraki may find this interesting.'_

Back in Hosu City, Ryoko Akayam began to drive back to Musutafu City. She took out her phone and made a call. After a few rings, a man with a stern voice picked up on the other end. "You have a report?" The voice asked.

"Yes Master Hanzo. I have made contact with the Hero Killer and he has denied the League's offer to join them. I was then ordered to send your disciple after the Hero Killer. For that I got in contact with South Paul and had him agree to take Masquerade into his custody for the time being." Akayama reported in a robotic manner.

"And the money? Am I to assume that he accepted it as per the arrangement?" Kyuji asked with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"The man did want compensation yes. Do you have any instructions for what I should do with him? Shall I retrieve it?" Ryoko asked as she smiled at the idea.

"That will not be necessary. Once he is out on his mission, have Masquerade use the old fool as a bargaining chip with the Hero Killer. Also if I remember, his quirk was Spring Like Limbs. I will ask my Lord if he desires such a power." Hanzo stated.

"Understood sir. The issue will be dealt with. No traces will be brought back onto us sir." Akayama assured her boss. "I will be arriving back at the office in a few hours."

"Excellent work. I will see you when you return." Hanzo replied as the line then disconnected. Ms. Akayama put her phone away and continued her long drive back. She decided to turn on her car radio and listen to the rest of the sports festival.

"Now for our next match! For the seventh match of the first round, we have a chivalrous boy with a body hard as steel, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" The steel boy ran out and raised his hands in the air to get the crowd excited. "Versus a chivalrous boy with a body hard as stone, Eijiro Kirishima!"

Kirishima slowly walked out on stage with a depressing look on his face. "Dammit...even our introductions were the same. Why do I have to go against this guy?" Eijiro complained as he took his spot in the ring.

"Without further ado, let the match begin!" Midnight cracked the whip and the fight started. The two boys charged at each other and went out swinging for the face with devastating left jabs to the face. Both men grabbed their opponent's left shoulder with their right hand and proceeded to jab the other in the face repeatedly with left jabs. Both of them used their quirks for defense and completely forgot about blocking. The two were relentlessly going for headshots with no sign of letting up. The crowd went wild as these two went on punching for several minutes straight.

Bakugo stood up from his spot in the booth and turned towards Izuku. "Deku, Kirishima is going to win." The blond then proceeded to head out of the stands and into the waiting room for the next match.

"Well I guess we can take Kachan at his word then. His judgment is normally really reliable. Don't you think so?" Izuku asked as he turned to Ochako.

"Umm yea...Deku...sure." Uraraka nervously replied as she was shaking in her seat giving a thumbs up.

Iida looked concerned at the state of his classmate. "Uraraka! Are you ok!? Should we take you to see the school nurse?" He asked in a bit of a panic.

Midoriya looked at her and got a general feeling he could understand her. "Are you nervous about your upcoming match?"

"Umm yea. Actually I'm terrified. But I won't give up! I just...I just don't know if I even stand a chance." She looked really shaken by this. Her nerves were getting the better of her.

"Midoriya. You've known Bakugo the longest. He would take it easy on a girl right?" Iida asked, concerned for his friend.

"I guess you guys don't know him that well. He would go all out. He wants to win and make it to the top. He hates losing more than anything. The only one's he may accept a loss from are those he sees as equals. That might be just myself and Kirishima honestly. But no matter who it is, he will not take it easy." Izuku explained.

Uraraka became increasingly more nervous and upset by that remark. The damn of emotions flooding her system was about to break as she ran out of the booth and down the hallway. Everyone seemed to take notice at this and glared at Midoriya.

He gave a look of apology in response to the glares as he ran down the hallway after his classmate.

Tsu whispered from her seat, "Good luck Ochako." As she watched Izuku disappear down the tunnel. Jiro overheard the comment and giggled at Asui's implications.

Ochako went down a hallway and leaned against the wall. No one was around her and she let out all of her pent up emotions. She began to cry as thoughts of her opponent, pro heroes, and her family flooded her mind. Uraraka was not ready to fight. She needed time to compose herself. She slowly made her way to her waiting room. As she arrived, Deku appeared from down the hallway.

"Uraraka!" He shouted as he approached her. He was a bit out of breath from looking all over to find her.

She tried to compose herself but was having trouble. "Oh Deku...I...I...let's talk inside." She managed to barely get out. The two walked into the waiting room and sat down next to each other at the table.

The couple sat in silence for a moment as Uraraka cleaned her face and tried to compose herself. Izuku was the one to speak first. "I'm sorry for what I said back there. I should've known it would only make things worse. I just wanted to make clear that Kachan is a tough person to go up against." He started to explain.

"I know Deku...I know." She sighed as she caught her breath and regained composure. "I just have so much racing through my head. Like if I don't do well then pro heroes won't look at me and no one will want to recruit me. And since I have to go against Bakugo, it makes that so much harder!" She started to choke up again. Midoriya put his arm around her to try and comfort her. "But most of all...I don't...I don't want to let my parents down ya know? They work so hard and I want to be able to help them as soon as I can! So I need to do well!" She turned to Deku and started to cry into his chest.

Izuku was taken aback by her exposure of emotions. Looking at her, he tried to think of what he could say in this moment. What would make her feel better and relieve her of this burden. Without thinking, words just began to flow through the boy with his true feelings. "So I have something important to tell you Uraraka."

The girl slowed the tears for a moment and looked up at him. Her face emminated with her pain and frustration and anxiety of the situation.

"So do you remember the story I told the class on the first day of school? How I was in an accident?" The girl nodded. "Well, that accident was me jumping off of the roof of a building trying to commit suicide." The girl was shocked and jerked back at the statement. "I was all alone at the time. My mother didn't believe in me being able to become a hero. Someone I looked up to told me that I would be better off with another profession that's more suitable for quirkless people. The last strike was my only friend telling me that I would never get into UA. They said my best chance was to take a swan dive off of a roof. So I did."

Ochako stopped crying and was shocked at what she was hearing. "Deku…" She muttered as the boy continued his story.

"At that time, I thought everything was hopeless too. I wanted to die...but I didn't. Instead, at the hospital, I met some wonderful people that supported me and accepted me for who I was. It made the hurt better. It was because of them that I became motivated to do my best. I wanted to be of use to them just like you do with your parents. That's why I always try to give it my best. It makes me feel like I'm giving back in a way to those who supported me through my hard times. I owe it to them and want to make them proud." He looked her in the eyes and continued. "I will support you like others did for me. I know you can do it Ochako." He quickly leaned in and kissed her lips. He pulled back and smiled. "Win or lose, I know I'll be proud of you for giving your best and I know your parents will be too."

The girl was surprised. She didn't know what to think. She was lost in the story he was telling and then the kiss! Her mind went blank. All of the other emotions that were going on inside her had vanished as if they were never even there.

The boy stood up from his chair and started to walk to the door. "Good luck Ochako. Do your best." He waved goodbye and walked out the door.

The room was silent for a moment. Uraraka was finishing processing everything that had happened. '_He's right. I have to do my best. It doesn't matter what obstacles I have to face, I'll do it with everything I have. I owe it to my parents...and to...Deku.'_ She thought to herself as she started to turn red. '_Oh my god he kissed me! Does that mean he likes me? It has to right? Oh Ochako you cannot be thinking about this now! Think about it afterward...wait no! Don't think about it at all! Yea he was just cheering me up! Right?' _Her face turned bright red and her head went into a spiral of thoughts. She composed herself after a moment and turned towards the door. "Thank you, Izuku."

Outside the door, Midoriya was pressed against the wall with a bright red face. '_Did I just say all of that? Did I just tell her about that? Did I just do that!? What was I thinking! What if she thinks I'm weird or it was gross or I'm just some sort of playboy? Maybe I should pretend it didn't happen. Yea that's it. I'll act like nothing happened and...no I can't do that! Dammit!' _The boy complained in his head for awhile before deciding it would be best to make his way back to his seat.

The match between Tetsutetsu and Kirishima was coming to an end. They both knocked each other on the ground from neither side wanting to block an attack. Midnight declared that the first person to stand up would be considered the winner of the match. The two struggled for a moment and were having difficulties even leaning upward.

Kirishima laid down flat as his opponent struggled to get up. '_Dammit! I'm feeling so useless. Just like that one time with Ashido! I need to get up. I trained to change myself...to be just like Crimson Riot! Dammit Eijiro! Stand up already!' _The boy thought this to himself.

"The winner is Eijiro Kirishima!" Midnight announced as a stretcher came and took his opponent away.

"I won?" Kirishima looked as somehow he had ended up on his feet. His will to change and better himself gave him the strength to stand up and keep fighting. The red haired boy stumbled over and called out to the robots. "Wait." They stopped and Kirishima made his way over to his fallen foe. "You sir are incredibly manly!" Eijiro managed to say as Tetsutetsu smiled back before losing consciousness.

Midnight began to act all hot and bothered by the manly display of chivalry. Eraser and Present Mic shook their heads at her in disapproval.

The match was over and the ring was cleared. It was time for the eighth and final match of the first round between Katsuki Bakugo and Ochako Uraraka.

**I hope this chapter was fun for you as it was for me. I wanted to give the relationship a bit of a push and realized that this might be a nice way to do it. Thank you sgtwist for reading the entire series the other day. I hope you like where I'm going with this. So I guess its not really a spoiler but the next chapter is one of my favorites by having both Uraraka vs Bakugo and Midoriya vs Todoroki. Plus I hope you like the changes I've made to the original battles. I thought they would make for better entertainment this way. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

"And now the eighth and final match of the first round is about to be under way!" Midnight announced to the crowd as she cracked her whip and made some suggestive poses. "Our first competitor is a boy with an explosive temper and a quirk to match, Katsuki Bakugo!" The boy received quite a few cheers from the audience. They seemed impressed by him being in the top three. "And the final competitor is the lady that will send your hearts to space, Ochako Uraraka!"

Walking out, Ochako was determined. She had drowned out the crowd and her anxieties. The only thing she was focusing on was right in front of her. Bakugo appeared ready and was much more quiet than usual. He seemed just as focused as she was.

Up in the stands, Midoriya returned and sat down next to Iida. His face was still a bit red but he was now thinking just about the match right now. "The match hasn't started yet?" He asked turning to Iida.

"Not yet. You almost missed it. I'm glad you came back just in time. Whatever you said to Uraraka seems to have worked. She looks well prepared." Tenya mentions.

Midoriya turns a bit red for a moment. "She said she was go-going to give it her all." He blushed as the thoughts of the kiss came swelling back to him.

Up from behind, Ashido seemed to pick up on the cues. "Oh I see. You naughty boy Izuku!" She teased. This got the attention of most of the class. They all had eyes on Midoriya with his tomato colored head.

"Let's ju..just...ummm...watch the match and cheer for our classmates. Yea that's it!" He quickly tried to change the subject. Putting on a more serious tone. "Honestly, I don't know if Uraraka can win. She just has to touch him but Kachan has much better hand to hand fighting experience. I think Kachan might win."

Iida's face looked saddened for a moment before raising back up in optimism. "Maybe she has something up her sleeve that she hasn't shown us!"

"Let's hope so." Izuku managed to say as his head and his heart were telling him two different outcomes.

"Now with our two competitors in the ring, let the final match of the round begin!" Midnight shouted to the crowd.

Uraraka started off the fight by hanging low to the ground and charging head first towards Bakugo. As she neared him, he wound up a right hook and fired before she could reach him. The punch missed but the explosion sent the girl and the ground flying backwards. A moment later, she was up and charging again. This time also had the same result. An explosion and a cloud of dust. Though it seemed Katsuki had missed with his blast. A shadow appeared behind him and he immediately struck it down with a large downward punch. To his surprise, the smoke revealed it only to be Ochako's jacket. Ochako had appeared on his back side and went to touch his back. Bakugo in that moment did a backwards swipe with his left hand and sent her backwards.

Ochako paused for a second as she stumbled to her feet She had a plan and a way that may tag him but she wasn't positive if she could pull it off. The fight continued for another minute with Uraraka constantly charging low towards her opponent and Bakugo knocking her back, time and time again.

The crowd began to boo at Bakugo. They began to turn against him for beating and injuring a girl to this extent. "Hey kid! If you're so good then why don't you just knock her out of the ring already!" A pro hero shouted from the audience.

Eraser Head picked up the mic, pushing Present Mic out of the way. He yelled into it, "Whoever just made that comment, if you are a pro hero, then you should just go home and hang up your cape. Bakugo is doing this because his opponent is someone that he can't take lightly. Its his respect for his other competitors that he has to fight this way." Eraser put down the mic and the crowd went silent. He effectively shut down any crowd complaints for the rest of the match.

Up in the booth. Midoriya and the rest of the class seemed a bit confused by Uraraka's tactics. As they were pondering over what her plan was, Izuku caught something out of the corner of his eye. It dawned on him what she was getting at. It was genius and might give her the opening she was looking for.

Uraraka was blown back again and then got up, glaring at her opponent. She leaned down on the ground and picked up a singular rock, debris from all of the explosions. "This should be enough." She stated as she tossed the rock in her hand.

Katsuki looked at her with a puzzled look but took his fighting stance and prepared for her upcoming charge. He wasn't going to let her get close to him and felt as if he was ready for anything.

Uraraka put her fingers together. "Ok here goes everything! Release! Meteor Shower!" As she did that, a bunch of rocks that were floating in a giant cloud above the ring were all released simultaneously.

Bakugo was shocked by the quantity of rocks that were about to rain down. Uraraka prepared her charge towards him as he raised his hand into the air. He was preparing for a large blast to knock out all of the debris about to fall on him. Ochako, from her running position, took the rock in her hand and threw it as hard as she could. Flying fast and straight, she nailed Katsuki in his left shoulder. The shock of being hit while his attention was upward caused his aim to shift slightly. He wasn't able to blast them all away. Taking a gamble, the boy rolled to the side to dodge. It was too late though. Dodging the attack, the boy rolled right in front of Uraraka who had just enough time to reach out and touch him before getting blasted back.

Bakugo was now floating and Uraraka was struggling to get up. As the girl struggled to get to her feet, she began pushing Katsuki out of bounds. As he drifted, he started to fire explosions and propel himself in the opposite direction. He was stuck in one spot. It was a battle of endurance to see who would give out first. After thirty seconds of continued explosions and gravity movement, Uraraka eventually tired from all of the damage and effort she used on her quirk. She passed out on the stage as Bakugo landed on the ground in front of her.

Midnight paused the match and walked over to her. After confirming that she was unconscious, she announced. "The winner is Katsuki Bakugo!"

Katsuki Bakugo walked off of the stage to silence. No one was cheering. It seems they were impressed by the way Uraraka had fought against one of the front runners of the festival. The boy made his way back up to his booth. Robots placed Ochako on a stretcher and took her to see Recovery Girl.

Katsuki was greeted in the booth with some disapproval. "Hey man, you didn't need to go that hard on her. I mean she is a frail girl. I took it easy on Shiozaki." Kaminari lectured him in a bragging manner.

"You got completely owned Kaminari. Ribbit." Tsu added as Ashido and Jiro started laughing at him.

"You didn't have to bring that up Tsu!" The boy responded as he was suddenly the target of teasing instead of Bakugo.

"I'll say this though. That girl isn't frail." Bakugo replied sternly. Izuku got up and went to walk down to the waiting room for his match. As he passed Kachan, the boy raised his arm and stopped him. "Tell me Deku. Was that your plan to beat me?" Katsuki asked seriously with eyes that pierced like daggers.

Deku stopped and turned to him and looked him in the eye. "All I did was comfort her. I never gave her any advice on how to win the match. If this battle was difficult, then that was because of her ability, not mine." Midoriya finished and continued to walk away.

Bakugo smirked and let out a laugh. "Hah! You really know how to pick them don't you!" The boy shouted as Izuku disappeared into the tunnel. Most of the other classmates heard the remark and started gossiping about what was meant by that comment. Katsuki ignored their questions.

Due to all of the damage caused in the ring, a brief reprieve would take place. Cementoss appeared on the ring and began to funnel a hose of cement into the arena. After a few minutes, the ring looked as good as new.

Walking down the tunnel to his match, Izuku started thinking of what he could do against Todoroki. Most of his ninjutsu techniques either involved his Swap quirk to be used or shadows for him to hide in. Since this fight basically allowed neither of those, he was at a disadvantage. On top of that, he couldn't use Erasure without giving himself away to Bakugo or Aizawa. He had a limited amount of arsenal that he could rely on. Just Pankration's fighting style and Power quirk. Ways to win ran through his mind but none were simple.

As the boy rounded the corner, he was greeted by an unexpected individual. Walking up to him was the number two hero, Endeavor. "You are Midoriya correct? I would like to speak to you before your match if you aren't busy." The pro said standing in the boy's path.

"Umm yes sir." Midoriya nervously responded. "Is this about my match with your son in a few minutes."

The flame hero had an intensity to him and the air around the man was hot. The fire on his mustache and beard flickered at a slight breeze. "Yes. I would like you to push Shoto to use his flames in the upcoming match. He has to use his fire if he wants to become number one." Endeavor stated to the boy.

"We agree on that matter sir. My plan was to try and get him to go all out. I'll do my best." Midoriya paused as he thought for a moment. "Umm, sir, I have a question for you." The flame hero tilted his head at the remark. "Is everything Todoroki said about his mother true?"

Endeavor's demeanor shifted at the mention of his wife. "What did the boy say?" The man said with venom in his words.

Izuku, not afraid of the consequences, continued. "He mentioned she was hospitalized and a large amount of his home life. I would like to know from the number two hero if any of that is true." The boy looked confidently into the larger man's eyes.

Endeavor scoffed and looked away. "The boy talks too much. What happens at home is family business. Not an outsiders concern." He stated, looking with a growing anger on his face.

"I see. Well it doesn't matter. I will still get him to use his flames." Midoriya said as he passed by Endeavor. "Just don't get upset if your precious creation is broken in the process." He turned his head over his shoulder, giving Endeavor a mocking look.

The hallway suddenly got several degrees hotter as the flames on the hero began to flare up. Midoriya turned the corner and Endeavor slammed his fist into the wall, creating a large melted hole. "Dammit that boy! The audacity he has! He needs to be taught a lesson." The hero stated as he returned to his seat.

Uraraka made her way back to her seat. As she entered the area, Tsu and Iida approached her. "Ochako, are you feeling alright?" Asui asked as her friend sat down.

"I'm fine Tsu." She turned and looked up at Bakugo. "I did my best, that's all that matters."

The boy looked back down at her and then jerked his head to the side, "You did better than I expected Pink Cheeks." Katsuki admitted as a smirk crossed his face.

The girl smiled as Iida turned to her. "Yes, you did really well. I'm sure you impressed many pros out there with your cunning and determination." He said with a smile. "Besides, your parents were probably proud of what you did."

"Yea they were. I talked to them after I recovered. They were supportive and thought I did really well." She said as a loving smile crossed her face. "But I lost. Now it's time to support Deku!" She cheered. "You better pay attention Iida, you may have to face one of them next round."

Iida shuddered at the thought. "It will be a tough battle, I assure you. The winner here may be a front runner to win the whole thing." Tenya sheepishly admitted.

"Hey don't forget about me four-eyes!" Bakugo yelled from behind. "I already said I'm gonna be the winner so doesn't matter who I face!"

The group in the booth got a good laugh as the match between two of their strongest classmates prepared to face off in the next match.

"Now for the start of the second round! For this first match, we have Izuku Midoriya!" The crowd gave him a partial cheer at his announcement. Even Midnight seemed less enthused to call out his name. The boy walked onto the stage with confidence. "And his opponent, the hottie with a personality as cold as ice, Shoto Todoroki!" The crowd went wild at his announcement. The fangirls especially went wild. Todoroki calmly walked onto the stage with a slightly depressing look to him. The boy glanced towards his father and then back at his feet. Midoriya could tell that he had no intention of using his flames just from that quick glance. "Now our competitors are ready. Let the match...begin!" Midnight cracked her whip.

Todoroki immediately let out a controlled wave of ice directly towards Midoriya. Sliding to his right side, the boy dodge the strike and let out a soft left jab which shattered a bunch of ice near him but didn't quite break the amount near his foe. '_I see. I need to use a bit more power. This could get tiring._' He thought to himself as another wave came at him. The boy dodged back to the left and launched a right handed straight at the cold. This pressure knocked Shoto back slightly. His back was then supported by an ice wall to prevent him from falling outside the ring.

Midoriya began advancing forward towards him with both arms cocked in a punching position. As the next onslaught came his way, he punched with his left to destroy it as he jumped up into the air. Surprised, Todoroki quickly started to form an ice dome but Midoriya was prepared with a charged right handed punch from above. This destroyed the forming dome and the wall behind his foe.

As he was landing close to Shoto, an ice pillar came from below him. The boy was in no place to dodge. He tried to do a quick flip backwards upon landing but his feet became encased in ice. Todoroki quickly launched another wave towards Midoriya. Having to focus on the incoming attacks, Izuku continued to punch more and more ice. The attacks were coming slower. It seemed that Todoroki couldn't keep the frequency of his attacks up. As this was happening though, the ice on his lower body started to spread and encase him. He couldn't break free without taking a frontal attack head on. He was hoping to wear down his opponent to give him time to break free.

Glancing over at Shoto, he noticed his body was shaking and covered partially in ice. It then clicked in his head that the more ice he uses, the colder he becomes. Feeling he was reaching the limit of his temperature, Todoroki launched a massive ice wave towards Midoriya. The only way to deflect this was to give his next punch all he got. He wound up his right fist and unleashed a powerful shockwave that knocked his opponent back and destroyed the wave. At that moment though, Shoto raised his hand and encased the boy's body entirely in ice except for his head. As Izuku struggled to break the ice with his muscle, more and more ice was applied around him. He was in a massive container of ice. Only a breathing hole was available.

Midnight began to approach the stage. "Midoriya, are you able to move?" These words sent a shock to his system.

"I...I can!" He said as he wiggled an arm slightly. He wasn't willing to give up just yet. Though it was difficult. The moment an arm started to move, more ice would appear to tighten the grip on him.

"Stop struggling Midoriya. You can't win. It's useless to try." Todoroki said as he stared at the boy with depressed eyes. The crowd was surprised by the amount of ice needed to keep the boy contained. His power was unexpected.

Midoriya flinched at the word. The faces of the crowd disappeared from around him. Then Midnight faded from his peripheral vision. His eyes zoomed out on a fading Todoroki. The world was pure black. '_Dammit! It is not useless! I can win this! I can! If I could do my best I would win!'_ These thoughts raced into his head as his mind went blank.

"And what is this?" A dark sweet voice spoke to him. "Twice in one day? In such a short time? You need my help again? You really may be useless without me!" The voice mocked at Izuku.

"I could beat him! The conditions just aren't right!" Izuku yelled into the darkness. "I am better than this! If he wants my best, I'll show him!"

"No no no. You can't do that. That would betray your master if you gave yourself away. You know better than that." The voice teased him.

"Then what do I do?! I don't want to lose this! I want Todoroki to use his flames! I want to save him from being another pathetic hero that this society worships!" Midoriya shouted.

A sinister grin made of light appeared on the dark figures mouth. "If that is the case, then I will help you this time. But! This time I will have conditions." The darkness offered to Izuku. The words seemed like a sweet candy coated in poison.

"It doesn't matter. What are they? I'll accept!" Izuku cried out to the figure in desperation.

"Very well. Your quirk is rather new to you. Only about a year old. It has room to grow. I will take over and you will not lose this fight and that boy will use his flames. However, I will not help you again for some time. This may be the last you call upon me for assistance until you have grown in your resolve." The figure stretched out its hand. Midoriya grasped its hand and shook in agreement. "Now, let us win Izuku Midoriya!"

The world faded back in. All of the sounds started to return one by one. Midnight was speaking. "Izuku Midoriya is no longer able to battle the winn-"

A black shockwave knocked Midnight out of the ring and Todoroki backwards. An icewall caught him from falling out of bounds. He quickly rolled to his feet to see that his thick pillar of ice had been completely shattered. Standing in front of him was Izuku Midoriya, looking straight at the ground. The boy raised his head slowly to reveal shining red eyes. Todoroki seemed frozen in fear at what looked like eyes ripping into his soul. "Oh Shoto, Shoto...I am such a hypocrite aren't I. I've been telling you to give it your all and use those flames yet I haven't been giving it one hundred percent either. I guess it's time to change that." A wicked smile appeared on his face for a moment as he charged straight forward looking directly at Todoroki.

From what felt like fear, Todoroki attempted to form an ice wall but his body wasn't responding to him. He moved forward a bit to try again but nothing happened. The boy was frightened by those eyes. The shock of not creating a wall caused him to lose focus for a moment. Midoriya was in front of him in an instant and delivered a powerful punch to the stomach. Shoto took the full brunt of the attack and slammed straight into the ground. The punch felt like it cracked or broke a few of his ribs. He was looking straight up at his opponent, standing over him.

Looking down on his foe, the boy began to speak. "Oh Shoto. You know what I want. Use your fire on me. Don't be afraid to do it! Or should I beat you like dear old daddy?" The boy taunted.

Todoroki tried to activate his quirk but the gaze of his foe was like looking straight into hell, deep into all the pain of the world. It scared Shoto. His quirk wouldn't respond. "I...I can't!" The boy muttered.

"Then I guess I'll make you!" Izuku grinned as he sat on top of his foes ribs. Todoroki winced in pain. "Now I'll do this until you give it everything you've got!" Midoriya proceeded to punch the boy in the arms, the body, and the face. The boy was pummeled by punch after punch. The quirks were amped with a partial amount of his Power quirk. Not enough to kill or break bones but more than enough to cause some serious injuries. Struggling as he would, Midoriya's gaze struck fear into Todoroki. He could not fight back.

"That is enough Midoriya! Stop this instant or you will be disqualified!" Midnight shouted at the student.

Without looking away from Todoroki, he replied in a calm and innocent voice. "Why? He still can fight back. He has only used half of his quirk. So tell me Nemuri, why should I stop if my opponent is still able to continue?"

His question had dumbfounded her. She wasn't prepared for that. The audience was in shock as they watched the boy get mercilessly beat. Even in the student section, Ojiro spoke up. "Is that the power he used against Shinso? When he lost control there as well?"

Iida responded with a look of horror on his face. "I...I don't know. Is that even Midoriya down there?" He was in utter disbelief that his friend was capable of such violence.

Uraraka started to have tears roll down her face. "D...Deku? That can't be...that can't be Deku can it?" She asked turning to Bakugo.

Bakugo seemed to be the only one not too phased by this. "I get what he's doing. It may be a bit brutal but he wants Todoroki to give it his all. If that means he has to beat it out of him than so be it." Katsuki announced with the rest of the students turning their eyes to him and then back to the fight.

Endeavor approached the front of the stands and shouted out in fury. "You! Boy! Stop this at once! If this continues, I'll kill you!" Endeavor shouted to Izuku.

Turning his eyes straight at the pro, Endeavor felt a sinister chill down his spine. The flames on his face suddenly disappeared and he seemed a bit intimidated by this child's presence. "Oh you'll kill me? I would love for you to do that! Come here and save your precious creation as I beat him just like you! But please kill me. I would love to see how you drop from number two to the bottom of the rankings for killing a UA student!" The boy laughed.

The flame hero was livid. His face was red with anger and he looked like he was about to charge the child. "You bastard!" He shouted.

"I know. How about instead of trying to beat All Might, you try and be an actual hero first? Or maybe an actual father! I'm sure your children would love that!" Midoriya taunted.

Todoroki struggled underneath his opponent. Midoriya was distracted and his piercing red gaze was gone. In desperation to get out from underneath him, the boy raised his left arm and unleashed fire right towards the boys face.

Not expecting this, Izuku was slightly burned and jumped backwards off of Shoto. "Oh no!" He dramatically said without much care. "I can barely see!" His face had some burns on it and his eyes had to squint open. Todoroki struggled to his feet, feeling a ton of pain and looking like he should be in a hospital. "How about we end this Shoto before Enji over there does something he will regret?" Midoriya asked.

Todoroki muttered out the words, "Fine by me." As he immediately cooled the air around him with his ice.

Izuku stood in place and thought, '_Well my visions gone. Guess I can go back to using just one._' The boy gathered all of his remaining stamina into his right arm. "I call this strike Pure Power. Good luck stopping this Shoto!" Midoriya charged forward at a rapid speed.

Shoto launched a massive blast of fire that caused a quick expansion of the air around him and generated a huge explosive force with his flame. Midoriya launched his punch into the blast. Cementoss attempted to create a barrier of walls to prevent the attacks from colliding but they were easily destroyed. Midoriya pushed through the heat and tried punching through the fire.

A white flash appeared, blinding everyone in the area for a moment. When the smoke and damage cleared, it showed Midoriya laying on top of Todoroki. Midoriya was covered in burns from head to toe with his fist outstretched, connecting with Todoroki's face. Both fighters were down and unconscious.

After a moment of assessing the situation, Midnight got on the stage and announced, "Both fighters are unconscious and unable to battle. It is a draw! Due to the severity of their injuries, there will be no tie breaker. Both contestants are eliminated!"

The crowd was silent as both boys were taken to Recovery Girl for treatment. Neither would advance to the next round.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this. This might be my favorite chapter to have written so far. As soon as I thought of doing the Sports Festival, this was the first thing that came to my mind. I got to develop Izuku's power a bit. If you didn't catch what it was, I explain it a bit more next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading guys and leaving great reviews. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Anyway, until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

A sharp pain was felt all over. Izuku Midoriya awoke in the nurse's office next to Todoroki. The other boy was still asleep as Izuku leaned up and started to look around. Recovery Girl was nowhere in sight. Instead, a figure in black and grey was looming over Midoriya.

"Ugh...my everything. Huh! Oh can I help you Mr. Aizawa?" The boy asked as he tried to focus on what was going on around him. The teacher had a piercing gaze that the boy slightly feared. "If it is about the last match, I'm sor-"

"Who are you working for?" Eraser stated in an authoritative tone. His capture weapon was ready to restrain the child if need be.

Izuku put on a puzzled look and glanced around the room for a moment. "I don't know what you mean sir. I don't have a job." He responded.

"There is no use in lying to me." Aizawa continued. "I recognized what my own quirk looked like. You somehow used that on Todoroki and Endeavor didn't you?"

Midoriya felt backed into a corner. He had to think of something. What could he say to convince his teacher that it was all a coincidence. "But Mr. Aizawa! I don't know what you're talking about! Also, why is Todoroki here!?" The boy shouted towards his teacher. "Didn't he win the match? Midnight said something about being unable to continue, right? I was frozen in place, right?"

Aizawa was taken aback for a moment by the boy's questioning. '_Has he really forgotten? No he has to be acting. Too many things are adding up and I'm not leaving this to him saying I don't remember._' "So you don't remember anything that happened?" he asked.

"No sir! I passed out and woke up here." The boy repeated as he tried to plead innocent. "Why what happened? Why is Todoroki here?"

"You did this to him. You put him in a state where he will live but won't be able to train for a few days." Eraser told him. Midoriya reacted with a face of utter shock and despair. '_Is this kid really faking? He used my quirk. Or at least he did right?' _ Eraser started to second guess himself. "Midoriya, what is your medical history? I know that is personal information but with the situation you may be connected to, I don't have the liberty to play nice."

Realizing this was his golden opportunity, "Well I was in an accident like I mentioned before. It was from falling off of a building...or more to say I jumped." His teacher reacted slightly to this but maintained composure. "Doctor said I may have some minor brain damage. I looked into it and it could result in memory loss and split personality."

Aizawa sighed at the remark. '_This kid either has the worst luck to be so suspicious or he is a trained liar._' "I will be checking up on this to see what information is available in your file. If the hospital records don't match, you will be facing a harsh punishment."

Izuku shook in the hospital bed. "I'm sorry sensei! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! If it helps, my doctor's name is Ujiko. He should be able to give you any information." The boy looked apologetic.

"Ugh fine. Most of your burns have been healed. Go back and join the rest of the class. The next match is probably started. Took awhile to fix the ring after what happened." Aizawa said as he left the room with a frustrated look.

Midoriya waited a moment. '_Thanks for that sensei. Now I know that you don't know much. Just grasping at straws. Still it was reckless of me to get that worked up.'_ The boy thought as he got dressed and headed out of the room. He turned to the boy laying in the other bed, "Maybe some of that got through to you, Shoto." he smiled as he exited.

As the boy was returning to his seat, he had heard that Mina Ashido had lost to Fumikage Tokoyami. Apparently, it was very similar to his first match where he knocked Yaoyorozu out of bounds rather quickly. '_Wow. Tokoyami must have a more amazing power than I thought. I wonder how strong it can become at night. Then again, my quirk is even more amazing. I guess I now have two accessory slots and three accessories. Though the stamina drain of having more than one equipped is rough. If the match didn't end soon, I might've collapsed before dealing the finishing blow.'_

Once he reached the booth, a bunch of eyes were drawn to him. His classmates were a mixture of scared, upset, and concerned about Midoriya. As he started back to his seat, Kirishima was the first to break the silence. "Hey Midoribro, that was one intense match! Didn't know you had such strength." he tried to say in an uplifting manner.

Izuku put his one hand behind his head and awkwardly laughed. "Haha I suppose so but I don't remember most of the match." The atmosphere got a bit tense at that.

Momo spoke up next. "So you don't remember any of the things you said or did to Todoroki!?" She said in an outburst of emotions.

Midoriya frowned a bit and replied. "Mr. Aizawa said something similar but didn't tell me what happened. I really don't remember anything."

Yaoyorozu was shocked and felt like continuing to berate Midoriya for what he had done. Ochako stepped up and looked at him in the eyes. "Bakugo said that you were trying to get Todoroki to do his best. Is that true?" She looked much more serious than usual. He could tell that she was upset with what had occurred.

"Like I said, I don't remember. I will say this though. I remember early on, I was getting angry at him for not using his fire. I know I gave him the best I could but everything else is hazy." Izuku replied.

Ochako stared at him for a moment before finally saying, "I believe you." It seemed as if a massive weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Seeing Uraraka forgive him, most of the class dropped their guard as well. There were still some concerns but it seems he may have gotten away with it. Yaoyorozu still seemed angry at him but most were able to understand that he wanted Todoroki to use his flames and do his best. Bakugo actually didn't seem phased by the events actually.

"Oh Iida! How did your match turn out?" Midoriya hadn't heard yet and was curious.

"Well I faced off against Shiozaki from class 1-B. She was formidable at placing obstacles in my way with her vines but I was faster than she could react and was able to safely push her out of bounds." He announced with pride.

"Wow that's great! I bet your brother is so proud!" Midoriya added.

Tenya frowned a bit. "I have called him several times to see if he has been watching but no response. He must be on patrol. Still he will be proud to know that I made it to the finals!"

"Wait the finals? But this is only the second round?" Izuku asked as he wasn't entirely sure the reason for that.

"Well with you and Todoroki both eliminated from your match, that meant that the winner between myself and Shiozaki would go straight to the final round. So in a way, I have to thank you Midoriya. Though it still would've been nice to test my engines against you."

Midnight could be heard from the ground level as she announced the next match. "Now for the final match of round two. We have Eijiro Kirishima vs Katsuki Bakugo! Expect a heated match between these two friends turned rivals!"

The two stare each other down for a moment before Kirishima charges straight at Bakugo. Delivering a volley of left and right punches, Bakugo is progressively pushed back. Using his explosions, Bakugo tries to wear down the boy's defense but it is doing minimal damage. Bakugo uses his superior mobility to get away from his opponent and make it a battle of attrition.

Eijiro eventually lands a lucky blow to Katsuki's stomach but is greeted by a powerful explosion to the chest. His hardness has finally given out. Bakugo monopolizes on this and sends his opponent back with another large blast, knocking him out of the arena.

"Kirishima is out of bounds. Bakugo is the winner!" Midnight announces.

Bakugo walks over to the tired Kirishima and lends him a hand getting up. "Tough bastard! Lasted longer than I thought."

"I'll get you next time Bakubro!" The two walked out as a brief intermission was held for Bakugo to get a break before his next match.

Endeavor walked down a hallway leading towards the nurse's office. As he approached, Aizawa was standing outside. "Endeavor. I need to ask you something." Aizawa turned to the number two hero.

"If it has anything to do with what that boy said then no comment. Look I'm busy trying to check on my son." Endeavor pressed past Aizawa to the door.

"I just have one question about Midoriya. I don't care about what he said. I just want to know what happened when he looked at you." Eraser stated as he got the pro's attention.

Endeavor hesitated for a moment. "I'll say this. I looked at his eyes and all I saw was pain. Pain and desire. That child was only focused on those two things. He had such intensity. Abnormal for his age."

"Did you notice your flames go out?" Aizawa commented as he tried to pry for more details on the matter.

Endeavor was a bit confused before coming to a realization. "It must have just been the shock of his eyes that caused me to lose focus on my quirk. It is rare but it has happened before." The hero admitted. "Now if that is everything, I'd like to see if my son will get well soon." He walked inside and closed the door.

'_Dammit! I was hoping for something more concrete. He is the number two hero though. I feel he would know if a quirk was used against him. Am I trying too hard to make a connection to this boy? I don't know.'_ Aizawa tried to think through this and connect the puzzle pieces but he kept reaching a dead end. '_Guess I will look into those medical records.'_

Heading out onto the field, Fumikage Tokoyami and Katsuki Bakugo were preparing to face off against each other. Winner of this match would head to the finals of the sports festival to face off against Iida.

Up in the booth, the classmates began to discuss who they thought would win the match. Midoriya predicted Kachan as the winner, not just because of favoritism but he knew Tokoyami's weakness. This might be a quick match with this much of an uphill battle for the avian.

Iida decided to try calling his brother one more time before the match started. He was still receiving no answer. Something in his mind was telling him that something was wrong but he just dismissed it as paranoia. The student then rejoined his friends and took his seat. He was anxious to find out who he would be facing in the final.

Midnight cracked her whip and started the semifinal match. Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow and used it to rush Bakugo. The bird tried his best to keep his foe at a distance. The problem wasn't being able to match Bakugo in terms of speed. In fact, Fumikage was keeping up with his opponent's movement very well. The issue was that every single explosion Katsuki used to deflect Dark Shadow, more light was produced. Dark Shadow was weakened and needed to recharge.

As the bird began to retreat, Bakugo advanced rapidly. Realizing the advantage he had, Katsuki fired a flare like explosion which blinded Fumikage. The bird boy was then knocked onto his back and held down by Bakugo. "I admit defeat." The boy announced.

Midnight cheered at the quick and intense match. "The winner is Bakugo. He will advance to the finals and face off against Tenya Iida."

Bakugo got off of Tokoyami and stated, "I'm a bad matchup for you huh Bird Boy?" His opponent nodded and bowed before exiting the stage.

Right as the match ended, Tenya received a phone call and ran out of his seat to answer it in private. The rest of the students looked at him as if it was normal behavior for the class vice president.

Picking up the phone, Iida answered very enthusiastically. "Tensei? Is that you?!" He basically shouted in excitement.

The voice on the other end was not his brother though it was a familiar voice. "Tenya. This is your mother. I have something to tell you." She said with a very somber voice.

"I do too mom! I made it to the finals of the sports festival! I was hoping that Tensei was able to watch but I haven't been able to get ahold of him. Oh he would be so proud!" The boy shook his fist in the air in victory.

His mother sounded like she was ready to burst into tears. "No that isn't why I called Tenya. I mean...congratulations on making it this far. But I have something to tell you. Please brace yourself. The Hero Killer...he got Tensei."

Iida in that moment lost all color in his face. The world around him felt like it was collapsing. "Wha...what do you mean mom? Tensei is fine right? He's the hero Ingenium!" The boy started to cry into the phone.

"I'm sorry honey but he is hospitalized. The doctors are trying to stabilize him but there is a good chance he may never walk again." She started sobbing loudly at the mention of that. Composing herself a bit, "His spine received serious damage and he lost a lot of blood."

Iida stopped his mother from continuing. "I'm sorry mom. I'll be there right away!" The boy yelled as he was about to run down the hallway and out the stadium.

"No honey. Finish the sports festival. Your brother would want that. Come and see him once it's over." She mumbled into the phone. The voice on the other end seemed she was barely holding herself together.

Iida stopped moving and tried pulling himself together. "Very well mother. I will be there right after it ends." He then hung up the phone and went to the waiting room for his match to be announced. So many thoughts of what was going on raced through his head. '_The hero killer? Why would this man do that to Tensei? What was his goal? Doesn't matter. I will avenge you big brother!' _ Tenya thought as the time for his match drew near.

Midnight stood on stage and gathered the crowd's attention. "Now it is the moment we have all been waiting for! The sports festival final round! The winner will be crowned the first year's champion and receive a trip for two to I-Expo! Now bringing out our competitors. The student with an explosive string of victories in back to back matches. I give you Katsuki Bakugo!" The crowd was excited to see him. He won their favor with his way of assessing different fights. "And his competitor, the student who is gonna kick this match into a whole nother gear. I present Tenya Iida!" The crowd cheered as well but not as loudly.

Up in the booth, the students began placing bets. Most people preferred Iida because of his personality but Midoriya knew both of them well and figured Bakugo's determination and resolve to be the best would give him the edge.

"Now both competitors, let the match begin!" Midnight spun her whip in the air and delivered a loud and powerful crack down as she finished speaking.

The fight began with Bakugo charging to close the distance on his speedy opponent. Before the boy could even cover half the distance to his opponent, Tenya had raised his hand and made an announcement. "I surrender." Bakugo, confused by what just happened, stopped using his quirk and fell face first onto the ground.

Midnight and the crowd were also taken aback. An awkward silence swept over the entire stadium. Midnight finally spoke up. "Are you sure Iida?" She barely managed to say.

"Yes I have a family situation and I must leave immediately. I apologize but good day to you all." The boy bowed and immediately started running towards the tunnel and out towards the exit.

Bakugo stood up and looked around as Midnight announced, "Tenya Iida has forfeited, the winner is Katsuki Bakugo."

The boy fell to his knees and started yelling and complaining in the center of the ring. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I can't win this way! I should've fought Deku or Icy Hot but they eliminated each other! I SHOULD'VE FOUGHT GLASSES! How can I prove that I'm the best this way! DAMMIT!"

Katsuki started causing a scene and the audience wasn't sure what to think. It was beginning to get so bad that Midnight had to use her quirk to knock out Bakugo.

After about ten minutes of setting up, the award ceremony began. Bakugo was chained to the first place podium, while the second place was vacant and Tokoyami stood on the third place. Midnight had approached them and started her speech. "Now everyone! It is time to present the medals. And the only person who should do that is the number one hero! All Might!"

From over the edge of the stadium, the symbol of peace jumped into the arena. "I AM HERE!" He yelled as he landed into his iconic heroic pose. The crowd went wild seeing him in person. Grabbing the medals, the boy approached Tokoyami. "Here you are young Tokoyami. Keep up the good work. You may wish to focus a bit more on close range attacks and less reliance on your quirk."

The boy nodded and accepted the medal. "Thank you sir. I will try and improve on those aspects."

All Might turned to the crowd. "Due to certain family circumstances, Tenya Iida is unable to join us. Now to move on to the first place winner, Katsuki Bakugo."

The boy had an intense fire in his eyes. He looked ready to tear down anything in his path. "Get that medal away from me All Might! I didn't win that!" The boy was still threatening tied to a pole.

"Young Bakugo, you must learn a bit of patience and to accept what is given to you. I understand this may not have been the outcome you wanted but you are still the winner." All Might tried to reassure as he placed the medal in the boys mouth.

Bakugo growled at the comment and small explosions went off behind his back as he tried to break free. The crowd was scared of the state at which the festival was ending. One student nearly beat another to death, One student withdrew in the final. The winner was chained to the podium. Was this really what future heroes were going to look like? The viewers thought these as All Might finished his speech.

"And now to end another year of the sports festival, let us give a cheer. Everyone today went PLUS ULTRA!" Some of the crowd joined in but it was falling on deaf ears.

Within an hour, the stadium was empty and the students were preparing to go home. Midoriya couldn't find Kachan anywhere. He wanted to congratulate him and walk home together but he couldn't locate his friend. His classmates were still upset with him over what occurred earlier that he just decided to go home alone. Even Uraraka seemed a bit tense. It made sense, he did something that a hero shouldn't. '_But I'm not a hero, am I'_ He thought.

Walking to the station and getting on the train, several people glanced over at the boy. Instead of congratulating him, they all kept their distance and left him alone. This was comforting in a way since he could move around on a crowded train. It honestly made his trip home somewhat more enjoyable.

Once he arrived at his house, he walked inside and was confronted by his mom. As the boy was taking off his shoes, the short older lady came running over and gave him a hug. "Oh my baby! You're ok! I was so worried when I saw all those burn marks on you!" She cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok mom. I feel fine. Just a little bit of burns but Recovery Girl should be able to fix the rest tomorrow." He smiled at her as she looked up at her son with tears still flowing.

Trying to pull herself together, she became serious for a moment. "Sit down Izuku. I have something I need to talk to you about." She sat next to her son and began. "You did well at the sports festival. I was watching and was so proud that you got first place twice! Honestly I never would have believed it but my baby boy did it!"

Izuku turned towards her, "Thanks mom. I really did my be-"

"But there is one thing. The way you acted during the tournament. That wasn't you. That wasn't my darling Izuku. I didn't even recognize you out there." She stated, looking concerned for her child. "I just want to know what is going on with you? Is the school life stressful? What happened dear?" She asked.

Izuku paused for a moment to find the best way to ask. "I'm sorry mom. I just blanked out during that time. I don't remember most of it. My teacher asked me about it and I told him it might have to do with last year's accident."

His mom tensed at the mention of what happened. "I see...Izuku, do you need more therapy? Would going back and seeing those people be helpful to you? Maybe to get this under control? I don't want my boy to be suffering anymore." Her gaze filled with love.

Midoriya paused for a moment and then came to a realization. "I mean I think it might help. Nothing happened before I went to school. Maybe the counseling was working?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I suppose I wouldn't mind going back if it wasn't too much trouble?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. She was glad her son was being receptive to the idea of it. "Very well. We still have a bit of that donation left over so we can afford it. I'll make arrangements and inform the school of your after class activities." She stated as she got herself together.

The rest of the night consisted of a nice dinner she prepared for her son as well as some probing into why Izuku got red in the face at the mention of his friends. She started to wonder if he had developed a crush on anyone. If only she knew.

Making his way to bed, Izuku checked the hidden phone. A message appeared. "Excellent job. We have a mission for you next week. Accept South Paul." The boy wasn't sure entirely who or what South Paul was but he had no choice but to accept. It seems the show Midoriya put on was much more effective than he could have ever guessed. As the boy went to bed after an exhausting day, all he could think about was how awesome it felt to move his body with those limits removed. It felt intoxicating and he felt a rush like never before. He wanted to do it again but remembered that it would be awhile. '_If that voice wants to be fed, then I don't mind obliging!'_

**Good day again everyone. I hope this was a nice little wind down after the action from the last one. I wanted to do some creative stuff with some of those fights but it would've been longer than I normally write so I decided against it. I was really looking forward to the part with Inko. Anyway, thank you everyone for continuing to follow. I will be starting the Hero Killer arc next and I am over halfway done writing it. It is shaping up to be about 5 ish chapters. Well that's my update. See ya later!**


	21. Chapter 21

It has been two days since the sports festival and Izuku Midoriya is at the beach, cleaning up trash, with Katsuki Bakugo. With the past day spent as recuperation, the two went back to their normal routine. Bakugo was still upset about how the sports festival had turned out. His complaints could be heard from anyone on the road.

The previous day, the news had done a short article about the Hero Killer injuring Ingenium. Bakugo had made the connection of why Iida was unable to finish the tournament but deep down was frustrated he couldn't prove himself the best. That's why he wanted to get back to work as soon as possible.

"Yo nerd!" Bakugo called over, "So today at school. You gonna pay up or what?" Katsuki asked out of the blue.

Not sure at what he meant, turned to his friend. "What do you mean Kachan? I don't owe you anything." A moment passed in silence as a light went on in his head. His face began to get all red and he lost focus on what he was doing and tripped into the sand. "Do I have to Kachan!?" He pleaded to the boy.

With an annoyed at the world look, the blond responded. "You do it or I'll do it for you! Suck it up and pay up for the bet!" Katsuki yelled at his friend.

Midoriya sighed and gave in. "Alright I will. Just give me until the end of the day. I need to pick the right moment. I...I've never done this before." The green haired child sheepishly admitted. All different thoughts went through his head of what to say. He felt like he was going on an impossible mission.

Some time passed and the two left the beach and headed for school. On the way, the pair were recognized by various people about the school festival. Though, due to both of their behaviors, it seemed some people feared them more than respected. The train ride was especially awkward with multiple middle school kids making comments about them and Bakugo doing his best to not blow up them and the train. Izuku just stood back and watched the entertainment.

After arriving at school and showering, the two walked into the classroom. They were greeted with a mixed welcome of responses. Todoroki was back in class but still had some minor bruising. Yaoyorozu had a difficult time looking at them after their behavior. Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, and Asui seemed like everything was fine. Most of the other students remained fairly neutral.

Before sitting down, an unexpected student approached them. Kyoka Jiro walked over, "Hey so you guys still doing that morning workout stuff? How's the music? Dope enough for ya?" She asked.

Taken a bit off guard, Midoriya began to stutter. "Oh he-hey Jiro. Goo-good morning! Our workout was fine! We really do appreciate the music though. Thank you."

Bakugo spoke up in surprise to Midoriya. "Yea it helps pass the time. Make us another one punk rock." He muttered the last part as he took his seat.

The other two laughed a bit at that. Mostly from surprise that Katsuki would request something from someone else. Let alone a second time. "Yea I got you covered. Give me til next week!" Kyoka looked excited about her upcoming request.

Midoriya walked over to Uraraka. "Good morning Uraraka." He waved to get her attention.

The pink cheeked girl turned and smiled at the green haired boy. "Oh good morning Deku! You look a lot better from two days ago." She added.

"Well it wasn't too bad." He said as he glanced at Todoroki. "Umm is it ok if I could t-t-talk to you later? In pri-pri-private?" Izuku nervously asked.

Quickly responding, "Sure!" She said with enthusiasm. She then realized what this may be about. Is he going to ask me out? Confess his love? Kiss me again? Thoughts of Deku began running through her head and she turned a bright pink. Trying to give herself time to prepare. "Umm how do-does after cl-class sound?" The words barely escaped her mouth.

"Umm yea that should be fine." Deku answered. From all the training he went through with sensei, he wasn't prepared for anything like this. He would rather fight his way out with his cover blown than have to do this.

Aizawa walked into the class and signaled for everyone to take a seat. "Alright class. I'm glad you were all able to rest up after the festival. Today we will be doing something that is crucial to your heroic futures." The class began to panic and think of crazy ideas for what this could mean. "Today we are going to work on hero names."

The class erupted into a roar of joy. Everyone was so excited to finally create their own names. Midnight walked into the classroom. "I will be assisting with this today and we will come up with the most fascinating and alluring names for you all." She winked towards the class, causing Mineta and Kaminari to lose it.

Aizawa began to zip himself up into his sleeping bag. "You will need these names for your upcoming internships next week. You will be given a list with people who are interested in you and gave you a bid at the sports festival. For those who didn't receive any, there is a list of heroes who volunteered to take some of you. The internship starts on Monday so you have to hand in your form by Saturday so the pros can prepare for your arrival. Alright Midnight, they're all yours." Aizawa fell backwards and passed out.

Starting with Yuga Aoyama, the boy quickly stood up and presented his idea for a hero name. "This name is oh so magnifique. The Shining Hero: I can not stop twinkling" He presented proudly to all the students. He received a few gazes of confusion.

Midnight however loved the name. "What a great name! Though I would recommend shortening it to Can't Stop Twinkling." Aoyama nodded and accepted the suggestion. The class was more confused at what had been an acceptable name.

Deciding to jump up next, Mina Ashido anxiously presented her name. "I've thought of this one for awhile and thought it was just super cool! The Ridley Hero: Alien Queen!" The class was even more concerned by that and started thinking all of their names would need to be more creative.

"No! Not like that hideous space monster! Name denied!" Midnight adamantly declared. Looking extremely disappointed, Ashido took her seat and had to rethink her hero name. Though she did quickly start jotting down a few ideas.

Continuing going in order, Asui was next. "I went with a name from an old story my mom used to read me. The Rainy Season Hero: Froppy." The entire class thought it was cute and started chanting Froppy!

Iida was supposed to go next but was still deciding what to call himself. '_I should take up the name Ingenium. But do I deserve it yet? My brother said I should take up the mantle. But no. Not yet. I have something I must do first.'_ The boy thought to himself as Midnight continued with hero names.

Ochako was next to go. "So mine is a combination of my name and power. The Weightless Hero: Uravity!" She said a bit nervously to the class. The class seemed to agree that it was a cute and appropriate name. She looked throughout the classroom and then met Izuku's eyes. He nodded to her with a smile and she knew that she had made the right choice.

Proceeding quickly through the rest of the class, we had Ojiro as the Martial Arts Hero: Tailman. Kaminari as the Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt. Kirishima as the Sturdy Hero: Red Riot. Koda as the Petting Hero: Anima. Sato as the Sweet Hero: Sugarman. Shoji as the Tentacle Hero: Tentacole. Jiro as the Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack. Sero as the Taping Hero: Cellophane. Tokoyami as the Jet-Black Hero: Tsukoyomi. Hagakure as the Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl. Mineta as the Fresh Picked Hero: Grape Juice. And Yaoyorozu as the Everything Hero: Creati.

This was most of the students in the class. Bakugo went up next and finally decided. "Alright extras, I'm the Exlosion Hero: King Explosion Murder!" He declared as all of the students' jaws dropped. It was an unexpected name to say the least.

"I reject this. It sounds too violent and needs to give citizens a feeling of safety. Not destruction. Select something else!" She cracked her whip at him. He stormed back to his desk upset.

Todoroki stood up and went to do his presentation. The boy didn't say a word and just held up the card. Shoto. It only said his name. The look on his face was that of concern. He seemed to be having an internal dispute about what he should be called.

Midnight looked at him carefully before commenting. "So you are going with your first name then? I see. It may be something you wish to change later once you know what you want to do as a hero."

The boy quietly took his seat. The class started whispering about what seemed to be wrong with him. As soon as Midnight heard mention of the sports festival, she cracked her whip and demanded silence from the students.

Izuku Midoriya stood up next and went to present his name. "So I wasn't sure that I wanted this as my name but after thinking it over, I think it is perfect." He held up a sign revealing Deku. "Deku is my hero name."

The class looked at him with a puzzled look. Not sure why he would take that. Uraraka seemed excited from the reveal. It was something she felt was just the perfect choice for him. Bakugo smirked at that and muttered under his breath. "You damn nerd. Such a Deku even now." He chuckled to himself and then wrote his new hero name on his card.

Midnight gave her seal of approval as the student went to sit down. She gave him a weird look that not many in the class noticed. After hearing Eraser's theory and seeing the way he acted in the sports festival, she did not trust that boy.

Katsuki stood up and confidently went to the front of the room with card in hand. Without even showing his card, the blond yelled out, "Ok this time I will be Lord Explosion Murder!" The class all simultaneously facepalmed at the name. Midnight shook her head in disappointment. "I'm just messing around you damn extras! This is what I chose." The boy turned his card around and the classes eyes widened. They hadn't expected this. "Kachan. It was either this or Ground Zero. But this name seems more like a winner."

Midnight was impressed by the maturity that the boy showed in choosing his name. She also realized it was the name that Midoriya called him. '_Mhmm I see. Getting even Bakugo to mature. I guess Midoriya isn't quite as bad as Eraser made him out to be._' She thought before announcing, "I like it! Good choice!"

After sitting down, the last one to present was Iida. He slowly walked up to the front of the class in an enthusiastic manner. Most of the class could tell that what happened to his brother was clearly affecting him. He quietly held up his card. It read Tenya.

Midnight glanced over at the student and had concerns. She knew of his brother's circumstances but thought Tenya would bounce back better. Deciding not to bring anything up about Ingenium, Midnight nodded in approval before ending their hero class.

As she left, Aizawa rose in his sleeping bag like clockwork. "Now that you have selected your hero names, I have placed the list of hero agencies that have personally requested each of you. Those who do not receive one will be given a list of those that are available to everyone. Make this decision count as this experience will help mold you into the hero you will one day become." Aizawa then went back to sleep as his class was left to their own devices.

The students began to look over the lists they were given. A few of the students knew right away who they would select while others were completely lost. Izuku had a list with only one name on it. Apparently from the way he behaved, no one besides this guy wanted to deal with this potential problem child. Reading the paper, the name said South Paul. He recognized the name from the message last night and realized this is what they were talking about. He took out his phone and looked up this guy's agency. Apparently South Paul was a former boxer turned hero. He was good at his job but fell off the radar after a small scandal of him accepting bribes to save only certain people. His agency was almost non existent. It was in a poor section of Hosu City with a decent crime rate that he did nothing about.

Uraraka came over and saw the nearly blank sheet he was given. She had more names than Deku and he made it farther in the tournament. "Hey Deku, what agencies did you get? I'm not sure who to choose." She laughed awkwardly.

"Well I got this one offer from an older hero. Since he wanted me, I guess I should accept." Deku made a fake smile. "What are you thinking of choosing Uraraka? Something along the lines of rescue?"

"Actually I'm thinking maybe getting some more combat training. I'm not too familiar with some of these people though. I'll need to do some research." She replied.

From in front of them, a loud shout of excitement came. "Hell yea! Best Jeanist! Number four hero it is then!" Bakugo yelled as he read through the long list of heroes.

Some of the class was jealous at the announcement. Deku decided to take this time and turned to Uraraka. "Umm so I mentioned earlier that I wanted to talk to you. Is it ok if we go somewhere private?" The boy said as he kept looking away from Ochako as he said it.

The pink cheeked girl suddenly turned entirely pink again. "Umm sure...let's go." She nervously replied as the two got up and left the classroom. Whispers began spreading around as a lot of the class noticed the two nervously leave together. Ashido and Hagakure had a field day with all the gossip about the possible love interest.

Bakugo got up and walked over to Jiro and muttered in a lowtone. "Punk Rock...come with me now." As the boy proceeded to leave the classroom. Kyoka was so confused but followed anyway. Mina and Toru then exploded with the possibility of another love confession.

Walking down the hall, Jiro turned to Bakugo and asked. "So what's this all about explosion boy?" She asked with a bit of sass for being called out so suddenly.

"You have good ears right?" Katsuki asked as Kyoka confirmed with a nod. "Ok good. I need you to listen in on Deku and Pink Cheeks' conversation." The boy said bluntly with a serious look.

"Wait what? You want me to eavesdrop on them? No! I'm not invading their privacy. Give me a good reason to." She through back at him.

Getting frustrated about this, Bakugo raised his voice a bit. "Dammit! Just do it! I won a bet and I need to collect! You're my way of making sure he pays up!" Katsuki seemed aggravated and tried to hurry this up so he didn't miss it.

"A bet? You want me to invade his privacy over a bet!?" She paused for a moment. "What did you win?" She replied with a smirk.

Realizing the time constraint, he had no choice but to admit it and get lucky. "Fine! He has to ask pink cheeks on a date! I'm making sure he does it!" Kachan nearly shouted down the hall in frustration.

Jiro began to laugh at him and then got an idea. "Ok I'll help only if you answer three of my questions when this is done. Deal?" She asked.

Not having much of a choice, Bakugo nodded. His expression showed he wanted to strangle her for this but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. She then handed him a headset that she plugged into one of her jacks. She then plugged the other ear into the wall in the direction the two had went off. After a bit of focusing and tuning, she was able to locate their voices.

The two had arrived on an upper level staircase. Ochako was the first to speak. "So what did you want to talk about?" She began while playing with her fingers.

"Well...it has to do with the sports festival…" The boy started as he began to blush. He was having a hard time to form his words.

Uraraka knew where this was going and quickly started blurting out things. "Look if it was about what happened in the waiting room, I know you were just comforting me and it didn't mean anything. We don't have to make a big de-" She was cut off.

"No that's not it at all! I mean I wanted to talk about that too. This has to do with...something else. I mean now thinking back, I know I did that in the waiting room to comfort you...but also because I like you." Deku managed to get out before he covered his mouth. He can't believe he said how he felt. It just came out and he wasn't expecting it. His face started to turn even redder.

Ochako froze for a moment. She was just as surprised as he was at the words coming out of his mouth. She went from shock to a smile. Uraraka was so happy that small tears started to form in her eyes. "Do you mean that?" She managed to get out.

Izuku hesitated a moment but then sighed and realized he was already in this deep. "Yes I did and I do. I guess I better expl-" The boy was cut off. This time by Uraraka swiftly moving in and kissing him. He was caught off guard but slowly embraced it.

After a moment, Uraraka turned to Deku, "Sorry but I felt like doing that. I guess it's payback for the waiting room." She giggled as Deku was stunned.

"So does that mean you would want to go on a date with me this weekend?" Midoriya asked as a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Ochako was happy that he asked. "Yes I'd love to! Before we do the internships! Sunday will be perfect!" She got incredibly excited from the sudden developments and started saying everything she was feeling.

Back down the stairs, Kyoka and Katsuki were a bit red from everything they had just heard and learned. Bakugo took off the headphones after Izuku asked, "Guess that's enough spying. Good job Deku. You kept your word." The boy started to walk away.

Jiro stood up, removed her jack from the wall and turned to Bakugo. "Wait! You still owe me answers!" She yelled.

The boy stopped and turned around. "Fine, ask them. But make it quick."

"Alright so first what were the terms of your bet?" Jiro asked as she had a good idea but wanted to know for sure.

"Ugh I knew you would ask about this. I knew they liked each other so I made a bet that if I did better in the festival, he had to ask her on a date. If he did better, I'd keep my mouth shut about it. That's one question. Now ask your next two and keep your mouth shut about this." He barked at her.

"Ok fine then. Why did you do this? You aren't exactly the nicest guy...not by a longshot. So why did you try to set this up?" Kyoka was getting really curious about this.

"I don't have to tell you this!" Bakugo shouted at her. "Screw this I'm done!"

"Oh should I tell Midoriya that he kept his word but you didn't? Does that make you worse than DEKU!" She teased.

Bakugo looked noticeably agitated but then calmed himself. "I'll answer this but I won't go into too much detail. It isn't my story to tell." Katsuki answered. "It was over a year ago, we started our final year of middle school. I was a bully to Deku. He was weak and quirkless. I told him to do something and he did it. It was an accident and he ended up in the hospital. I felt bad for it...so I tried to make it up to him. Happy now?" He arrogantly started walking away.

Kyoka Jiro was starting to formulate an idea of what was going on. She was surprised at how Bakugo was actually a nice guy deep down. Then again, he did want to be a hero and put all his effort into it. She had gotten more out of that question than she expected. "Alright then explosion boy, final question. Are we going to follow them on their date and see how it turns out?" She smirked at the blond who stopped walking away and turned around in surprise.

"What!?" he exclaimed. "What is this 'we'? Why should I bring you?" He questioned.

"Because bringing me let's you be able to listen in better!" She retorted.

Bakugo was getting fed up with this. "Weren't you against spying earlier!?" He shouted back at her.

"Just because I like punk rock and don't dress super girly doesn't mean I don't like romance." She pushed back. "So do we have a deal?"

"Ugh fine. I'll find out when his date is and message you. Gimme your number. Don't be late." The boy waved his hand and walked off.

The rest of school passed fairly normal. Classes were the same as every day. Once school was over, Iida immediately left. His absence was noticed by Midoriya, Uraraka, and Asui. They were unsure how to comfort him about this but was hoping everything was going to be ok.

On the way home, Kachan turned to Deku. "So did you do it?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Umm yea...I did. We are going on a date on Sunday." The green haired boy was embarrassed about it.

"Well at least you have some kind of experience." Katsuki added. "You went out with that Akayama lady right? Just do what you did with her with pink cheeks."

A light bulb flashed in his mind. "Kachan! You're a genius! I've gotta go talk to her. I'll call her later and see what advice she can give me!" Izuku was now confident in this being successful.

'_Good grief this kid is hopeless. But he held up his end of the bargain I guess. Now I gotta deal with punk rock. Great.'_ Katsuki thought as they walked home. "Just don't screw it up nerd!"

The two made it to their houses and had a peaceful evening at home. Before bed, Izuku sent a message to Akayama explaining the situation he was in. She told him not to worry and that she would help him with the planning and attire. She also commented on how upset she was that her little Izuku was cheating on her. The conversation briefly changed to a serious one about going to Hosu and to focus on his mission.

After ending his call, Izuku laid in bed and thought for a moment. '_As difficult as it is to stay hidden, I'm enjoying this assignment. I know it'll come to an end at some point but part of me just doesn't want it to. No matter what happens though, I'll make sure that Uraraka is safe. She won't be involved with the League. I'll make that clear before the next attack. Todoroki on the other hand. He seems to still be unsure of himself. If he doesn't fix things soon, I may have to have a rematch with him. Oh and let's not forget about Kachan. I can't wait to see the look on his face for what I have in store for him.'_ The boy laughed in his bed before finding sleep. In two days, he has a date. In three days, he has a mission.

**Hello everyone! First I would like to thank all of my readers for continuing your support. Next, thank you guys for letting me reach over 100 followers. I never expected this to catch on as much as it did. It really does mean a lot to me. Next, I'd like to point out something about Jiro. She is one of my favorite characters and I felt like adding a bit more of her into the story. She fits surprisingly well with one of my ideas for an upcoming arc. Finally, I finished writing the entire Stain arc and all the chapters should be released within a week. It was a lot of fun and I enjoyed Stain and Masquerade interacting. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will come back for the next one with IzukuxOchako date. See ya later!**


	22. Chapter 22

It was a Sunday in early May. Izuku Midoriya woke up at his usual time. Though his mind immediately rushed to what was happening in a little while. He was going on a date with Ochako Uraraka. He was flustered at just the idea of it. Though they had kissed twice, he still wasn't prepared to be doing something in public on his day off with a female classmate. The boy was anxious.

Quickly getting out of bed, the boy went over to one of his notebooks and flipped to one of the most recent pages. On this page, marked in special red ink, was notes written down for him by Ms. Akayama from the previous day. The two had spent some time together shopping for clothes and giving him overall advice on how to behave on the date. In this moment though, his mind was too flustered. Instead he got dressed in his usual gym clothes and headed down to Dagobah Beach.

He had arrived before Bakugo and decided to get to work. His mind was focused on the training and cleaning of the beach. He worked hard to keep his mind off of what was to happen later. After about ten minutes, Katsuki appeared rocking a black tank top with the word DIE on it and a set of speakers. He looked like some punk from a dance crew. Setting up the normal arrangement, he began blasting Jiro's playlist and the two got to work. Not much was said between the two, only glances between them confirming they were still working. This went on for the usual two hours until Kachan's alarm went off signalling them to stop. The two then packed up the speakers and headed home.

As they walked home, Katsuki turned to his friend. "So you're actually going on a date?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Nervously responding, "Umm yea I am...but I don't want to mess it up. Maybe I should call and tell her I'm sick. She would understand right? She gets sick all the time with her quirk so she would get it. I don't know maybe she would hate me for that. I can't do that to her. Oh I'm not sure-"

"Stop muttering you damn nerd! Come on Deku, you know you want to. Or would you prefer me to go on a date with her?" The blond boy teased as he lightly punched Deku in the shoulder.

"No I think I'll go through with it. It's just something I'm not used to." He quickly paused and remembered his cover story. "I mean with Ms. Akayama, I would follow her lead but now it's different with someone your age."

Bakugo was surprised he was admitting that since it was hard to get any info on that lady out of him. "So what's your gameplan? Let me hear it so I can tell you how bad it is." Kachan remarked.

Izuku hesitated before responding. "Well we are meeting at the station in the shopping district around one. Then I was thinking we would go to the mall and do some shopping. Ms. Akayama said it would be a good chance to find out things she likes. At some point I'd take her for lunch or dinner or whatever meal that would be considered." Izuku pondered what else he remembered. "Umm I didn't really plan anything else. I wanted to see what she wanted to do."

Katsuki muttered to himself, "One o'clock at the shopping district." Izuku looked at him quizzically but was shot down by a scowl from Kachan. "Well whatever Deku, just don't mess it up! Or do and let me hear the hilarious fallout!" The boy laughed as the two parted ways and headed home.

Getting home, Bakugo was yelled at by his mother for dragging his dirty self through their clean house. Ignoring the "old hag", Katsuki went upstairs and grabbed his phone. Opening up his messenger app, the boy sent a text to a person labeled "punk rock". It read "They are meeting at 1 in shopping district. I'll be there at 12:30." He didn't care if she showed or not, but he at least wanted to keep his word.

Looking through his contacts, the boy didn't actually have many people by their names. Among the list was Old Hag, Useless Old Man, Deku, Kirishima, Punk Rock, Glasses (because that guy gave his number to everyone in case of emergencies), Pink Cheeks, Frog Legs, Sparky, and Bird Boy. He had close to half the class contact information but not willingly. Some were just being social and wanted everyone's number. Others respected him for his strength. Either way he didn't care. He would probably never message them anyway.

After taking some time to prepare, Bakugo got dressed in his "disguise" that he imagined Deku would never recognize. The boy took out a short sleeved red dress shirt, a black pair of dress pants, and a short sleeved white jacket. He also through on some sunglasses to cover his eyes. Looking at himself in the mirror, he figured that no one would recognize him. That and he thought he looked like the coolest guy. To put on the finishing touches, he took out some hair gel and greased his hair back. The spikes were gone and his slicked back hair made him nearly unrecognizable. The boy then headed out early so he would arrive at the shopping district around 12:30.

Back at the Midoriya household, he got ready for his date by following a set of instructions left for him by Ryoko. He made sure to wear the black short sleeved button up she got him. Also he had a casual pair of jeans to wear with them and some of his signature shoes. Ms. Akayama told him that it was a first date and he shouldn't go overboard with what he did to prepare. She bought him some cologne that Ryoko really liked. He put on a little bit. She instructed that it be enough to be nice but not overbearing. '_If it wasn't for Akayama, I would've messed all this up. Then again, there goes any reward I would get from the upcoming mission.'_ He sighed as he finished his preparations. Having gotten ready so early, the boy decided to head to the station a bit early. He might even make it there by 12:30.

Arriving at the local station and waiting for the train, Izuku sensed someone around him lurking in the shadows. He looked around and saw what appeared to be a yakuza member hiding behind a pillar. He wasn't sure why they would be on to him but he decided to act casual and ignore it.

Katsuki Bakugo was shocked to see Izuku at the station so early. As soon as he noticed him, the boy jumped behind a pillar and tried to not be seen. Waiting for the train to arrive, he would watch what car Deku got in and then take a different one altogether. This plan would work if little kids didn't stop coming up and saying he looked so cool. It made hiding that much more difficult.

After taking the train, the pair separately arrived. Bakugo watched as Midoriya took out his phone and appeared to be sending a message. '_Probably to Pink Cheeks to let her know where he is at'_ The boy thought as he sat on a bench in the distance.

Arriving on one of the next trains, Bakugo immediately recognized Punk Rock from a distance. She wasn't even trying to blend in. She had a purple Deep Dope band tank top on with her signature leather jacket overtop with some black ripped jeans and her boots. She was as obvious as you could get. '_Dammit this girl! She's going to blow our cover!'_ Katsuki rushed over to her.

To Jiro's surprise, a guy looking like he was part of the mafia walked up to her. She was a bit intimidated until the voice started yelling at her in a low voice. She recognized him immediately after, "Bakugo?" She asked as she then broke into laughter.

"Shut it Punk Rock! Could you look any more like yourself!?" He yelled as he took her over to the side where he was trying to hide. "Look. This is the last thing that nerd would expect me to wear so he won't even know it's me unless I get to close."

Jiro was a bit taken aback by how much effort Bakugo was putting into it. Deciding to ignore what he was saying, she walked over to a vendor and bought a pair of black sunglasses and put them on. "Happy now? I'm stealthy!" She teased.

"Still a bit agitated, Katsuki just sighed. "Whatever. Just don't blow this for me." He barked at her. The two then sat and waited for the date to begin. Jiro took out her headphones and handed them to Bakugo. She then plugged one jack into the headphones and the other into her phone. She then played some Deep Dope until Uraraka arrived.

The rosy pink cheeked girl walked off of the train. She wore a white cardigan with a cute pink skirt and black knee high socks. She looked very adorable in her attire. Deku immediately noticed her and was speechless about seeing one of his classmates in casual clothes. His face began to turn pink in embarrassment. Uraraka had a similar reaction. She never realized how muscular Midoriya was underneath his uniform. His arms were very defined and shown off well with his outfit.

"Umm hey the-there Uraraka!" Midoriya managed to stutter. He was clearly nervous.

"Oh hey Deku! Did you wait long?" She asked with a big smile. She seemed energetic and excited for today.

"No I just got here actually." That was a lie. He had been there for nearly thirty minutes. He paused for a moment before continuing. It seemed he had a blank expression on his face. Uraraka poked him on the cheek to snap him out of it. "Oh I'm sorry! I zoned out for a moment didn't I. It's just you look great Uraraka and I didn't really know what to say." As he said that, he felt like it was a really lame thing to say.

Ochako was a bit surprised by the compliment and literal speechlessness. She laughed at him, "Ah, that's just like you Deku. To get lost in something you're interested in." She teased as she took his hand. "Come on, let's go!" She said leading the way to the mall as she pulled Deku behind her. Her face was red from the compliment and holding his hand.

Jiro and Bakugo had heard the entire conversation using her headphone jacks. Katsuki cringed at the line that the boy used while Kyoka thought it was sweet and that they looked really cute together. "Aww it looks like they will have a fun time." Jiro stated. She then realized she had said that to Bakugo and quickly added, "I mean if you're into that fluffy romance stuff."

Katsuki looked at her and then stood up. "Come on. We gotta follow them. I wanna see how he messes this up." The boy started taking off behind them at about an eight meter distance. Kyoka quickly followed behind and tried to blend in.

Ochako and Izuku made it into the mall. It was an outdoor mall called Wookies. It had almost every kind of store you could imagine. The two started to wander around and do some window shopping at a few clothing stores. Uraraka saw several things she liked but due to her financial situation, she was unable to afford them. Izuku didn't have much interest too much in clothing. He used to like anything hero related but now he was more into workout equipment and books.

Part way through the trip, Ochako saw some clothing that she thought looked really cute. "Hey Deku! What do you think of this dress?" It was a white sundress. "Do you think I'd look good in this?" She started asking.

Midoriya imagined her in this outfit. He immediately turned red as he knew she would look great in it. His fantasy getting the better of him, "You should try it on." he muttered just loud enough for her to here.

Excited by the idea, "Ok!" The girl grabbed one that was in her size as well as a straw sunhat and went into the changing room. She quickly got changed into the dress and realized something. It was on the shorter side. She didn't think it was that short but it really showed off her legs. Walking out in the new dress and hat, she did a slow turn for Deku. "So how do I look?" She blushed asking this question.

Midoriya was almost speechless from this. That was becoming a common occurrence of the day. The sight of her in that dress, she looked angelic. He was mesmerized by her in that moment. He noticed it was a bit short and it accented her legs. The only word he was able to make out was "Beautiful!"

Ochako blushed as she decided to get this outfit. She didn't know when she would actually wear it but thought that if they went on another date, it may be worth wearing. She did however pick one that was slightly longer.

In the store right across from where the couple were, Kyoka and Katsuki were hiding in a music store. They were able to see the other two from there and use the cover of Jiro listening to music. It appeared like they were getting along just fine. They could hear basically everything that was being said. Jiro was really enjoying watching their date. It was like some of those high school teen movies. Bakugo on the other hand was just watching much more stoically. It was kind of awkward for her to not see him as his angry self.

Jiro was paying attention until she noticed a new album from one of her favorite bands, the Rock Waiters' Club. "Yo this is out? Damn I need to listen to this!" She picked it up and looked at the songlist. "Oh it even has their single Master of Tokyo on it? So dope!" The girl stopped using her quirk and started focusing on the album instead.

Bakugo stopped hearing the conversation and turned to his partner. "Yo Punk Rock! What are you doing! I gotta hear how he messes this up!" Bakugo yelled at her.

"Sorry sorry! Geez man chill out. I know this is important to you and all but this album is important to me and I want to listen to it." She turned her back to him.

Getting upset about this, Katsuki wasn't sure if he wanted to get closer or not. Did he want to risk getting discovered or try to convince Punk Rock to continue helping him. With a look of frustration, the boy snatched the album out of her hands. "I'm taking this!" He told her.

"Hey give that back! Stop being a jerk Explosion Boy!" She tried to jump and grab it from him but he was too tall.

Katsuki walked over to the counter, through down some cash, and shouted to the cashier, "I'm buying this!" the cashier was intimidated by the yakuza looking young man. He quickly gave him his change and the album. Bakugo turned to Jiro. "Here! It's yours. Listen to it on your own time dammit!"

Jiro was shocked at Bakugo doing something nice. She was going to tease him about it but instead just nodded and accepted the gift. Honestly, she didn't think any of her friends would believe her that Katsuki did something nice.

A short while into the date, Uraraka and Midoriya decided to stop by a cafe. It was a nice little cafe that seemed very welcoming to couples. The two blushing at the waitress telling them to enjoy their date, sat down and began talking after ordering some light snacks and tea.

"So did you decide on an internship yet?" Midoriya asked his date. "I think you said you wanted to pick up a thing or two from a combat hero?"

"Oh yea I did! I forgot to mention that I'll be going to be working under the hero Gunhead. He has his own dojo and teaches Gunhead Martial Arts!" She sounded like she was really looking forward to going.

"That sounds like a great opportunity! I bet you could learn a lot from him. If you wanted, I'd be willing to spar with you when you get back. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two?" Deku smiled at her.

"Let's do it!" She shouted. "You better watch out because I might be a better fighter than you after next week!" She gave a couple jabs in the air, pretending to be a pro boxer. "Are you still going to that one hero who invited you? What was his name again…" She thought out loud.

"Yep. I'm still planning on working with South Paul. He used to be a boxer so I can learn a lot from him on how to improve my punches." Izuku seemed less interested in talking about his internship. The normal passion in his eyes seemed like it was missing and Ochako could tell.

She quickly changed the subject, "So, I know this is a bit random and not something very positive but, I'm worried about Iida." She brought up. "He hasn't been himself since the sports festival. I'm worried."

"Your right. He has been acting a bit strange. I tried talking to him but he just brushed me off. I understand he is worried about his brother but I'm not sure what we can do to help." Midoriya muttered.

Uraraka spoke up and grabbed the boys hands, "Hey, we just have to be there for him and lend him our support. It's a rough time and he needs all the support he can get. I heard the agency he chose is in Hosu as well! If you see him by chance, maybe talk to him a little and let him know you'll help him get through this?" She suggested with a sweet, innocent smile.

Izuku was moved by her words. "Alright then. I promise I'll be there for him and help in anyway I can. He is our friend after all." Izuku let out a small smile and gazed into the eyes of the girl in front of him. She gazed back and the two were lost in their pink lovely aura.

From across the room, Kyoka and Katsuki sat at a table out of sight from them. Using Jiro's quirk, they were able to listen in. Jiro kept thinking at how sweet they were but hid it by trying to act aloof to it. Katsuki was still very stoic. Things were going great for that couple and he was making sure it stayed that way.

"Alright Punk Rock. After this we can head out." Bakugo said in a monotone voice, lacking his usual rage.

Kyoka was taken aback. "What really? You don't wanna see it to the end? And stop calling me Punk Rock, Explosion Boy!"

Ignoring her retort, Katsuki replied, "I don't need to. Not worth watching all this lovey dovey crap. He's doing fine on his own."

Jiro glanced over at him as the boy looked out the window. She got a read on him that this was always about making sure he was alright and happy. Not about spying on him and his embarrassing moments. She could finally say for certain that Katsuki Bakugo was really a nice guy.

Deciding to throw a suggestion out there, Jiro asked, "Since we aren't following these love birds any more, want to go to an arcade for a bit? I'm dying to set the high score on Rock Legends II."

Bakugo turned to her in a bit of surprise at the invitation. "Only if I get to be the drums!" He turned to her as he slammed his hand on the table.

Kyoka laughed at that. "Of course you would! The only time it's ok for you to be loud and banging things everywhere. Should've known." The girl laughed as suddenly a red haired woman sat down next to them.

"Hello there. I believe I recognize you from the sports festival." The lady said as she turned to Jiro. "I'm surprised a young hero in training would spend so much of her free time with a wannabe yakuza." The lady said as she glanced at Bakugo.

Jiro froze. She wasn't sure who this lady was but she barely noticed her walk up, even with her advanced hearing. Bakugo seemed fine though as he turned to the older lady. "So you're Deku's ex or whatever. That Akayama lady right?" Katsuki declared.

Kyoka was lost for a moment. "Wait...EX! As in Midoriya and this older lady were TOGETHER!" She shouted a bit as Bakugo glanced at her to quiet down. Some of the customers turned and looked at her. Jiro quickly sat down and lowered her tone.

Ryoko laughed at the comment. "Izuku and I had a very _close _relationship." She teases. "But sadly, I don't get to see him much with him being at UA. Still he told me that some yakuza looking guy was stalking him. Now I'm tempted to report you to the police, sir." She gave a devilish smile.

The two were noticeably frustrated by Ms. Akayama's words. "You wouldn't…" Katsuki said as he glared at the lady like he was ready to fight.

The lady smiled. "Of course not Katsuki Bakugo. Then I would have to turn myself in for following you two." She laughed. "You two made such a cute couple. Showing such concern for your friend on his first high school date. I'll leave this for now, but I suggest that you give up on following others around. You may not like what you see." The weight of her words felt like a ton just fell on their shoulders. This lady was no normal lady. She knew how to be intimidating and dangerous. "Enjoy the arcade kids. I may see you around." Ryoko walked away as quickly as she had come.

The two were in a stunned state. They weren't sure what just happened or why she was so intimidating but they had the feeling that crossing her wasn't in their best interest. Before they noticed, Uraraka and Midoriya had already left the cafe. Deciding to move on and forget their encounter, the two headed to the arcade and had a great time. Bakugo was a better drummer than Jiro had thought. Jiro was one of the best players at this. She was on the hardest difficulty and was shredding all of the notes. She easily set some of the high scores. The two then headed home shortly after as Bakugo had to explain what he knew about Akayama and her relationship with Midoriya to Jiro.

As the couple of Izuku and Ochako were getting ready to head back to the station, Izuku noticed a small stand nearby. "Hey Uraraka! Check this out." He signaled her over. As she approached she noticed that the stand sold small hairpins and buttons. Holding up a small pink flower, he turned to her and placed it in her hair. "I think that looks perfect. It suits you well." The boy gave a genuine smile at the sight of it.

Ochako looked in a small mirror and thought that it did look really cute. She wanted to buy it but was already at her spending limit for the day. Before she could say anything, Izuku had already purchased it for her. "You didn't have to do that…" She said sheepishly, though very happy about it.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to though." He kept smiling as he noticed her turn a pink color to match the flower.

"Hey Deku, I have a request for you...and a gift!" She added last second.

Not sure what it could be, the boy answered. "Sure. What's up Uraraka? What do you need?"

"Well...it's about...my name. Could you...could you call me by my first name from now on?" she asked nervously.

Izuku was happy about this request. He had already called her that a few times but was now grateful to get permission. "Of course I will, Ochako." He smoothly responded.

"And for my gift to you...could you close your eyes?" She asked him. The boy stepped back and closed his eyes for her. The next moment he felt a heat press against his lips as she kissed him. It was tender and sweet. He opened his eyes and both of them were blushing. "Umm thank you for the wonderful date." She muttered.

The two walked to the station, holding hand in hand, fingers interlaced. They waved goodbye as the trains were going in opposite directions. They would see each other tomorrow before internships but then it would be a week of separation. The sun began to set on one of the happiest days of Izuku's life. It almost felt ironic that the next few would be shrouded in bloodshed.

**Hello again everyone. This chapter was originally hard for me to write. I'm not the best at writing romance. It's something I know more about in the moment than trying to script it out. Next chapter, we will be heading to Hosu City. So as to how far I have written my chapter outlines, I have plot points lasting all the way to around chapter 40ish. So expect content to continue. I have considered a point to end the story at but if you guys keep liking and supporting me, I'll gladly continue. Also sgtwist, I like the speculation you gave. Keep thinking about how things will turn out. And acosta, thanks for liking my Jiro addition to the story. Anyway thanks again everyone for reading. New chapter tomorrow as well. See ya later!**


	23. Chapter 23

Another early morning for Izuku Midoriya. After the excitement from yesterday, the boy had slept in a bit. It then dawned on him that he was late. Late for his morning cleaning with Kachan. The young boy freaked out and began to frantically get dressed. As he checked his phone, he noticed a message. "No cleaning today. Getting ready for an internship with Best Jeanist. Suck it nerd!" That message was from Kachan. Midoriya quickly calmed down and decided to take his time. He went out and prepared a small breakfast for him and his mother.

After a few minutes, the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast filled the building. Izuku wasn't very creative and only knew how to make a select amount of things. But what he could make, it tasted amazing. Inko walked out and smiled. "Oh what a good son. Making breakfast for your mother. How did I get so lucky!"

"Good morning mom." Izuku replied. "Since I had nothing to do this morning, I figured I'd make breakfast. Also, I'll be away for a week so I thought I should try and do something nice before heading out." The boy smiled back to her.

Mrs. Midoriya got a bit upset at the thought of her precious son being away from home. "I know sweetie. I just want you to be careful while you're gone. Don't do anything reckless or get hurt now." She started to lecture.

"I'll be fine mom. I just have to follow instructions and everything should turn out ok." He nodded to her as he thought, '_Well that isn't a lie technically. I never said whose instructions though.' _ The boy snickered internally.

After finishing his breakfast, Izuku double checked to make sure he had everything. A few of his notebooks and school supplies as well as his hero costume were all packed and ready to go. The green haired boy headed out towards the train station. The boy walked alone as Kachan wasn't waiting for him outside. '_Maybe he's late today...or I'm late?'_ He wondered as he made his way.

Arriving at the station, he took a train to a larger station where his class was told to meet up. Once there, only about half of his class had arrived. By looking around, he noticed Aizawa, Uraraka, Iida, Asui, and a few others. Deciding it would be the last time to see his friends for awhile, he approached. "Good morning everyone!" Midoriya greeted.

"Good morning Midoriya. Ribbit." Asui responded. "Are you ready for the internship?" She asked him.

"More or less. I'm not used to being away from home for so long." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh what about you Tsu? Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm heading towards the bay. I'll be helping Captain Selkie aboard the Oki Mariner. Ribbit." She mentioned. "It seems like a place I'll get marine and rescue experience."

"That's so cool Tsu!" Ochako added. "I'm going to be learning some combat stuff with Gunhead! I'm going to be a total warrior when I'm done." She did some punches and kicks in the air.

The three of them laughed. Turning towards Iida, Midoriya asked, "Iida, I heard you'll be in Hosu right? I'll be there too. Maybe if we have free time, we can meet up?"

Iida turned to him with a fake smile, "That would be nice Midoriya but I think I'll be busy most of the trip. Good luck during the internship." Tenya walked towards the trains after that.

The three students looked concerned for their friend. He wasn't acting himself and a gut feeling was telling Midoriya that something bad would happen. This wasn't his concern though at the moment. He had his mission to worry about.

Some time passed and Aizawa gave a speech to all the students about behaving and following the directions on the trip. The students went off to their trains. Ochako and Izuku said goodbye and promised to keep in touch. As they were about to part ways, Deku noticed the hairpin from yesterday. She was wearing it. Izuku smiled and left feeling true joy.

Heading to Hosu City was Iida and Midoriya. Since Iida was not in the sociable mood, Midoriya sat opposite side of the train from him. This gave him time to communicate with Kurogiri about his upcoming assignment. He sent the mist man several updates about his status and arrival time. He decided that he would check in at the South Paul Agency before being picked up by Kurogiri.

Once the train arrived, Tenya got off rather quickly and headed toward the Manual Hero Agency. His face look determined. No positive emotions could be felt from him. He was a man on a mission. His tension reminded Izuku of when he first started training. He got another bad vibe and was wondering what would become of Iida by the end of this. Would he be the same kid? Or not?

Heading towards the southern area of Hosu, Midoriya got the vibe that this was the bad part of town. The streets were littered. Barely any heroes were walking around. The buildings were either falling apart or abandoned. It definitely seemed like a rough area. Even on his way to the agency, he saw someone try and steal a purse. The hero in training picked up a rock on the side of the road and chucked it at the guy's head. The thief fell to the ground and was then beaten by the small woman he stole it from. It was quite a sight to see.

Finally at South Paul's Hero Agency, Midoriya walked inside the rundown looking building. The place was covered in dust and looked like no one had been there in days. Using his training, the boy sensed that someone was in the back office. Making his way there, he found a balding man in black and gold shorts. The man appeared to be asleep next to a pile of crushed beer cans. It was one in the afternoon. Deciding it was the polite thing to do, Midoriya knocked on the door loudly. The man jumped up and looked around confused. "Huh! A kid? Whatchu doin here?"

"Hello! I'm Izuku Midoriya. The student you requested. I believe we had some form of arrangement made already?" Midoriya asked as he stood up straight like a model student.

"Oh that's today ain't it? Guess so huh. Aight kid, I'm South Paul the Southpaw. Probably haven't hearduv me. Look I got paid to give you a place to sleep. You do your own damn work or whateva. Don't cause trouble and we're good." The man said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Understood sir. I'm going to put my stuff in an empty room and then head out. No need to wait up for me. I'll be back late." Izuku responded as he left the room and went upstairs.

"Ugh crazy kids goin and doin whateva they want." South Paul muttered as he sat back down to continue his nap. He started thinking about what sort of work this kid was going to do that was worth paying a bum like him. He figured he would look around the boy's stuff at some point. Some point after his nap.

Midoriya went up the stairs and found a small room that was unoccupied. It had an old mattress on it that looked pretty worn. '_Eh better than nothing._' The boy thought as he sent a message on his phone. As he placed his stuff neatly in the room, a black portal appeared in the center of the floor. Izuku walked over to it and fell through to the League of Villains bar.

"Good day Masquerade" Kurogiri politely said as Izuku arrived. The bar looked immaculate and the glasses were shinier than usual.

"Nice to see you Kurogiri." Masquerade responded. "I believe we know why I am here. But before that, is lord Shigaraki in?"

"He will be with us in a moment. He is checking out some new nomu that he was given by the master. They seem to be less powerful but quantity can sometimes outweigh quality." The dark mist answered.

Walking through the room in the back, Tomura Shigaraki appeared as if on cue. "Oh Masquerade, glad for you to join us. I have a special mission for you!" He said with a large creepy smile on his face.

Getting to one knee in response to his master, Masquerade was listening intently. "As you command my lord."

"Now I want you to kill the Hero Killer Stain! But master and Kurogiri have advised me against that. They think he could be a powerful ally. So I leave it to you. Get the Hero Killer to agree to meet again and discuss terms. If an agreement can't be reached, kill him and bring me back a souvenir!" Tomura growled as he looked excited that this troublesome individual would be dealt with.

"Yes sir!" Izuku responded as he stood up and began to put on his attire. "Is there any information on his location?" He asked.

"He tends to favor elevated locations and back alleys. You should be able to locate the man by checking areas populated with heroes. I recommend sticking to the shadows yourself." Kurogiri added.

"Very well. I shall update you on my status later. Kurogiri, could you return me to my previous location?" Masquerade asked. A warp gate appeared and the villain began to walk through. He turned around and faced Tomura, "I will not fail you sir." He then completely walked through as the vortex closed up.

Knowing what he had to do, Masquerade opened a window and jumped into the alleyway. He then grabbed a rock on the ground and chucked it up toward the roof. Activating his quirk, the villain then swapped to the location of the thrown rock. Thinking about what was said, Midoriya decided to head towards the center of town as his first place to search.

Being able to stealthily make his way through town was not very difficult. Hanging around the rooftops was an easy way to avoid most hero detection. Especially since most heroes had no method of flight or levitation. As he made his way around, he glanced down briefly to see a few heroes he recognized. One of them was Tenya. He saw his friend walking down a street with a blue fish looking hero named Manual. Masquerade was slightly surprised that he would locate his friend so quickly.

About three hours into his surveillance, Masquerade had noticed only small crimes. Most heroes were out in broad daylight surrounded by others. That wasn't the killer's MO. He preferred things closer to night and isolated opponents. Thinking he may be in for a long night, the boy moved a bit more throughout the city.

As the sun was getting closer to setting, it was dinner time. Midoriya swapped a pebble he had found on a roof with a burger that was in some guy's takeout. He felt a bit bad but he couldn't exactly go out to eat in this. Finishing the burger, one of Izuku's senses screamed danger as he performed a flip backwards over a foe slicing at him from behind. The blade had just missed him. Turning to see his enemy, a man with bandages and a dirty scarf covered with blades stood in front of him. "If you wanted a burger, you could have just asked." Masquerade teased to his opponent.

The gaze of this man was intense. It reminded him a bit of Hanzo sensei's eyes. He was a man with conviction. "Are you a hero?" The figure asked as he steadied his katana.

"To answer that question, I am not a hero as I am or as I was previously." The masked man snickered. "I suppose more training is required before that title could be earned." He began to laugh.

The strange man looked him up and down. "Not a hero then. So what do you want? I know you were looking for me. Did that brat from the League send you?" Stain asked.

Holding in his anger from his master being called a brat, "I take it you are Stain. You match the description I was given quite well. Now I am here to ask you to reconsider and join the League of Villains."

"A few days won't change my answer. I don't follow a man with no convictions!" Stain barked. "That leader is still green and needs to find out what he's working towards. Unlike him, I have a clear cut mission. So no I won't fall in line."

His words piqued Masquerade's interest. "So you say you have a mission? What then is your purpose? Killing heroes indiscriminately because you can? Doesn't sound any different from my Lord." The masked man retorted.

"No!" He shouted. "I want to open the eyes of society! I want them to stop worshipping these false heroes who are out for themselves! This world needs true heroes! Ones that will save the day and enforce justice not for themselves but because it is what is right! The only hero who deserves that title is All Might!"

Izuku was surprised at the words and charisma of this man. His words seemed to have spoken to the boy. "I see. I agree with you. What you say is something that I long for as well." The villain took off his mask. Stain looked puzzled at the face of a teenager. "I wanted to be saved. I needed to be saved from the life I was living. I only wanted to grow up and become a hero but everyone told me I couldn't. Then I met All Might. The symbol of peace himself. And guess what he told me...I couldn't be a hero. I was crushed by that. I even tried to take my own life but no one was there to save me. Except for the League. They gave me my place to belong. Unlike All Might who pushed me one step closer, I view the League of Villains as my heroes more than him." The boy placed his mask back on as he finished his story.

"So even the great symbol of peace has failed this society?" Stain asked as he thought over what was said. "So no one embodies what it means to be a real hero then? Now I know what I must do." Masquerade tilted his head at that line. "I will eliminate each hero that does not meet the criteria and allow the next generation of heroes to strive towards being true heroes. All Might has to still prove his worth to me. Even if what you say is true, the man has saved many lives. If anyone is close to a true hero, it is him."

"I see then. I suppose that I am able to understand where you are coming from then." Masquerade nodded. "It is a shame that you will not reconsider. I believe working with you towards your goal would have been an honor." The villain said with genuine sadness in his voice.

Understanding that he had made a connection, the Hero Killer replied. "Allow me to tell you a quick story kid. I once trained to be a hero. I even enrolled in a private school to be one. When I got there, I was disgusted at those around me. I wanted to be a hero like All Might. They wanted the easy life with cash in their pockets. I dropped out and tried preaching the idea of heroics and bringing it to the forefront but my cries fell on deaf ears. I tried being a vigilante but to no success. I realized I needed to act and resolve myself to making society better. Thus I am the villain the world needs. Someone who will change the world for the better, even if I am painted as evil."

"Part of me wishes I didn't get to know you Stain. The other part of me is glad I did. That would make this next part much easier though if I didn't" Masquerade drew two daggers from his waist and prepared a fighting stance. "I am sorry to lose someone that I can understand so well." Sorrow filled the voice of the masked villain.

Stain placed his katana in its sheath and took out two combat knives of his own. "We knew there were only a few ways this would end anyway. Show me your resolve kid!" Stain lunged forward at the villain at a rapid pace. He was almost comparable to Iida going near top speed. Blocking both swipes with his own, the two locked blades and stared each other down.

A moment passed before Masquerade allowed himself to fall backwards. Stain took the opportunity to go for the kill and slashed down at the boy's throat. What he found instead was that he slashed at his own katana. Masquerade went for a fast swipe to the back of the neck but with insane reflex speed, the Hero Killer brought his right blade up just in time to block. Stain then from this position, spun his body low and went for a sweep with his legs as a sharp knife appeared out of his shoe. The masked villain jumped up over the Hero Killer as Masquerade tossed one knife upward as he attempted to stab down with the other. Before he was able to fully bring down his knife however, Stain had grabbed his katana during the sweep. He unsheathed the blade with lightning speed and slashed upward at the downward moving masked man. Reacting as quickly as he could, Masquerade swapped places with the airborne knife. The katana knocked the knife to the side as Masquerade came down and went for a killing stab. The hero killer finished his upward swing and immediately moved into a spinning slash as he sidestepped the downward stab. The masked villain noticed the sword spinning right towards his neck. He swapped with the knife that had been hit away and gained some distance.

The two stopped at that moment to catch their breath. Looking at each other, they could tell the fight was even. That wasn't true. Without Masquerade having his quirk, he would lose in a fight with Stain. This man was physically stronger and faster than him. His quirk was the only thing giving him an even footing. Since the Hero Killer hadn't used his quirk, the masked villain couldn't use Erasure and Power was useless if he couldn't make contact.

On the other hand, Stain felt that this young boy was talented for his age. With his mindset, that boy could become a great hero and be the symbol society looks up to as what a hero should be. "Kid, you said you were in training? What did that mean?"

Caught slightly off by that, Izuku responded, "I am a hero course student. It is part of my mission for the League." He responded honestly.

"You should give up this life of villainy. I know that the League may be your heroes but you have what it takes to be a real hero." Stain told the boy.

Midoriya was at a total loss for words. With an enemy in front of him, he fell to his knees as tears began to fall down his face. These were the words he had always wanted to hear. This was coming from someone he had just met and was assigned to kill. His emotions erupted all at once and the boy sobbed on the rooftop. After a moment, he regained his composure. "Once Tomura Shigaraki achieves his goal, I want to do just that." Izuku said as he wiped the tears under his mask.

"Have your boss meet me at that water tower in two days. I want to give him time to think over what he desires the world to become before I make my decision." Stain stated. "I hope the next time we meet, it is on friendlier terms." The Hero Killer jumped to another roof as he went to look for another victim for the cause.

After a moment of pause and self reflection, Masquerade called Kurogiri and gave him his location. A warp gate appeared in front of him and the boy walked in. Tomura Shigaraki was sitting at the bar and looking right at the portal. "Tell me that annoying guy is dead!?" He shouted in the direction of his subordinate.

Taking a knee, "He wishes to meet with you in two days at the water tower near where I just was. He wishes for you to tell him how you wish to shape the world. If your answer satisfies him, my lord, he will join our ranks." Masquerade reported looking down at the ground.

Shigaraki began to scratch at his neck in frustration. "Dammit! I wanted him dead! I want to destroy everything I hate and he is one of them! Why do I have to meet such a person? Maybe I'll kill him then. Yea that would be fun!" Tomura muttered as he tried to focus on his next plan.

A voice came from the television. "Tomura Shigaraki. I believe you should meet this man again. I still think there is much to learn from him. Maybe he can guide you to your next objective."

"Yes of course master!" Shigaraki said with a very pleasing voice. "You're right. I should find a way to appease him and make him another piece on my board."

The television cut off and Tomura began muttering to himself about ideas that he could do to manipulate the Hero Killer. Masquerade got changed back into his school uniform and turned to Kurogiri. The man understood and sent him back to his internship. The black vortex opened and the green haired boy walked in.

Walking out of a dark abyss, Izuku was back in his room. To his surprise, South Paul had walked by at that moment. The next thing the boy saw was an arm wound up tight like a spring get released at a rapid pace. The boy ducked under the stretched out left straight. The older hero then pulled back and prepared to get in close and attack the boy. "Woah Mr. South Paul! It's me, the boy from this afternoon." The man was still scared at what had happened.

"The hell you doin with that vortex kid? That was somethin I heard about on da news. A warp villain attacked UA. Wait a min-" The man was cut off as the young boy charged forward with his Power quirk activated.

South Paul went with a couple of right jabs as Midoriya ducked under them easily. The man may have been a good boxer before, but compared to the speed that Stain was moving, this man was nothing. His famous Southpaw Pow was a super compressed left punch that moved so fast that most people couldn't see it. The attack was wound up and fired at Izuku at close range. As it was firing from the spring like pressure, Midoriya unleashed a powerful right of his own. The force behind his attack way surpassed the force that the older man's speed could generate. South Paul broke his arm in the punch and fell to the ground in pain. "Man if he wasn't out of shape, I might've been in for a tougher fight." The boy victoriously commented.

Midoriya picked up his phone. "Kurogiri. I believe South Paul has discovered our connection. Could you come and pick him up? I believe he would make a nice offering to Stain after accepting a bribe and neglecting his hero work. Or maybe his Spring Like Limbs will come in handy." The boy hung up the phone and tossed the old man through the portal. He now had the place to himself.

Deciding to take some personal time, the boy messaged Ochako. "Hey! Hope everything is going well. I had a great first day. Met with some interesting people and even got to have a match with my instructor. Good luck!" The boy sent the message. As he did it, a thought crossed his mind. '_Can I really keep doing this? Can I lie to her about who I really am? Would she understand?'_ His thoughts lasted him the rest of the evening as the boy took the much nicer mattress in South Paul's former room.

Getting a response rather quickly, Midoriya looked at his phone. "Wow! Sounds like a great time. I went on a patrol and learned the basics of what to do. It was mostly informative. No hero work yet! Lot's of training tomorrow. Will talk when I can! 3" The message was cute and even had a heart. He imagined how it felt when they were together. _'I'll tell her some day...when the time is right.'_

Izuku realized that he had the next day off essentially and figured he might as well take a day to himself. '_I hope Stain joins us. It's nice to have someone who I can talk to honestly and genuinely understands…'_ Izuku Midoriya drifted off to sleep.

**Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first encounter with Stain and Masquerade. I had fun writing it because the characters seemed fairly similar to me. The next chapter will skip a day, I decided since 22 was a day off for the main cast, I would skip to the main event. Look forward to an interesting development. Thanks for the continued and I look forward to hearing what you think. See ya later!**


	24. Chapter 24

Today was an important day for Izuku Midoriya. The boy was ready for it to be filled with violence. He prepared himself to have to either fight Stain or celebrate him joining the League. The day started waking up in the rundown hero agency. Midoriya finished going over his mental notes from his previous battle. He decided to allow for himself to rest a day instead of doing hero work. His body fully rested, was now ready to face today's challenges.

The day started off as normal. Midoriya had received contact from Kurogiri that South Paul had lost his quirk. Midoriya, curious at the situation, discovered that One For All had taken the man's ability to use his spring like limbs. Doing so allowed the head villain to increase his arsenal of quirks. With this much available to him, the head villain would be near unstoppable. Kurogiri informed him that Shigaraki wished to see him. Masquerade prepared himself and readied for his trip to the bar.

A warp gate appeared and Deku walked in, dressed in his hero costume. He figured he might as well wear it if he was still going to pretend to be at an internship. Walking in, the boy nodded to Kurogiri and got on a knee before his master. "You wish to see me Lord Shigaraki?" As he spoke to the man sitting at a table by the television.

"Yes Masquerade. Tonight is our big night! I have so much planned that it'll be like a festival!" The villain stood up and walked over to his subordinate. "After I offer the Hero Killer this token of appreciation, he will join us for sure." Tomura opened the door leading to the back room. Inside was a now quirkless South Paul, tied and gagged on the floor.

"I see sir. Knowing the Hero Killer, he will most likely accept this with open arms. I do believe he wants to hear your conviction as well." Masquerade said while continuing to look down at the floor.

"Oh I'll tell him what I want. I'll destroy this world by getting rid of all the heroes. Starting with All Might!" Shigaraki laughed at his words as Kurogiri passed him a drink. "Masquerade, I'm planning to do an attack in the near future and I want you and Stain to take command of it."

"Yes sir!" The boy answered immediately. "That is assuming the Hero Killer still decides to join us you mean? What do we do sir if the man refuses?" The hero in training asked, curious about the man he had made a connection with.

"If he doesn't fall in line then he gets destroyed like everything else." Shigaraki's words sounded like venom. He was not going to let someone defy him and get away with it. "All of your stuff is in the back room. We start at six tonight." Shigaraki sat down at the bar and drank a glass of orange colored liquid.

Izuku went to the back room where South Paul was and began looking at his equipment. Everything seemed to be in tact. His needles and paralysis mixture were at an adequate amount. He should have enough to last him at least one battle if he wasn't wasteful. The rest of the time was spent listening to groans from the former hero and coming up with plans for escape as well as to maintain his cover. The boy had quite a few ideas in mind.

Six in the evening came around too quickly. The three villains, dressed in their usual combat gear, walked through a warp gate leading to the water tower building. Upon arriving, the Hero Killer was waiting for them, perched at the top. "So you decided to show up." Stain called out to the trio.

Looking up at him, Shigaraki stepped forward, "Of course we are. Have you given it any thought about our recruitment?" The man asked while scratching his neck.

"I've thought over your offer but I want to hear more about you before I decide." He replied as he jumped down to the roof. "What is your conviction? Why should I follow you?"

Tomura laughed at the question. "Because if you aren't with me, you're against me! I want to change this world by getting rid of all heroes! Make the world of heroes be a thing of the past. I'll destroy anything I don't like and keep everything I do. Like a reset button on a video game."

"So because society isn't right, you are going to destroy everything? You sound like a child still. You need to learn to shape it the way you want, not start over because you don't like it. You want to take the easy way out of this instead of working towards a change. You need to grow up." Stain coldly said to the leader.

Shigaraki looked visibly pissed off. "What's the big deal then? Why does my reason matter if we are doing the same thing!? Why not join us and kill All Might!" Tomura began to keep getting more and more frustrated.

Turning his attention to the Masked Villain, the Hero Killer simply stated, "It seems I won't be working with you. It's a shame but that is the world." Stain turned around and prepared to walk away. "Now leave me alone to do my work or I'll have to take care of you all myself." The villain jumped off the roof into an alleyway.

Shigaraki was showing signs of losing his temper and going to do something crazy. "My lord, I will give chase to him and try to change his mind sir. I'll even present him with our present as a show of good will." Masquerade tried to please his bosses foul mood.

Kurogiri nodded for Tomura. "Yes that will do just fine." A warp gate appeared with South Paul arriving through all tied up. The man was quickly swapped to the bottom of the alley alongside of Masquerade.

Kurogiri and Shigaraki were left alone on the roof. "Kurogiri. Release the nomu. I need to let off some steam. Let's watch this city burn." The man ordered in a low voice.

Not wanting to further upset his master, Kurogiri warped all of those available into the city They began to fly and spread out. Within a few minutes, the city would start to burn.

At the bottom of the alleyway, Stain was seen waiting to see if he was followed. Appearing in front of him was a tied up man as well as the masked boy. "Your master order you to kill me this time?" He asked.

"I am here to offer a present to you and hope you reconsider." The Masked Villain kicked the man towards Stain. "He is a lazy pro hero that accepted bribes and let certain villains go for some of his clientele. This should be one of the stains on society as you mentioned."

Looking the man over, "Is that so? I accept your gift." The katana wielding man lifted his sword up high and stabbed the man in the chest. The former hero started to lose a lot of blood before the light finally left his eyes.

Izuku stood there and watched as the man served up his own version of justice. "Now I know it may be too late, but I wish for you to reconsider. Losing someone of your mindset would be bad for reshaping society. Will you join us?"

Stain smiled at the masked boy. "I would kid. I really would. In a different world, I would've wanted you as my sidekick at my hero agency. But that'll never happen. I don't see eye to eye with your leader. I'll continue doing what I think is right and you do what you believe." The Hero Killer told him.

"I guess I have no choice. Thank you for th-" The man was interrupted by a surprising presence at the end of the alleyway.

A hero in American Indian attire had walked by the alleyway and saw two men with weapons standing over what appeared to be a dead man. "Hey! What are you two doing?" The man approached the two.

Stain had stepped up and brandished his katana at the hero. "I have work to do." He told Masquerade as he lunged forward towards the hero Native." Native saw one of the figures wield a weapon and come running towards him. As the hero prepared a defensive position, the swordsman went for a slice to the throat. Native ducked under it but was then hit by an upward kick. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as a blade stuck out of the Hero Killer's shoe. Stumbling back a step, the man wasn't badly hurt and could easily continue fighting. Stain then licked his bloody shoe and the hero fell to the ground. His body was completely paralyzed and unable to respond. "Now, are you a stain on this world?" He asked looking down towards the man.

"I'll kill you! When I get out of this, I'll kill you man!" Native yelled out at the villain. His words were vicious and he wanted to tear him limb from limb. Stain had gotten under this man's skin with just one attack.

Stain picked the man up and held him against the wall. "A person shows their true colors on the brink of death. You aren't a hero. You are a faker like the rest in this society. I'll purge you like all the rest." An intensity in his eyes scared the paralyzed hero.

At that moment, an explosion could be heard from down the street. The nomu had appeared and began to wreak havoc. They started attacking people and destroying buildings. A giant blaze could be seen erupting from an exploded car. The flames spread to one of the buildings. A bunch of heroes were seen heading down the street towards the action to put it out and fight off the monsters. No one seemed to notice the three figures in the alleyway.

"Your boss is being too noisy. Like I said, he's a child throwing a tantrum because he didn't get his way. I'll have to silence him once this is taken care of." Stain glared towards Masquerade as the masked villain took out two of his knives.

"You know as well as I do that I won't allow you to do that. If we must come to blows, I will not hold back. Like I said, you should reconsider now!" Masquerade tried to persuade him to change his mind.

A noise could be heard coming down the alley. A white blur appeared and kicked right for the Hero Killer's head. It was easily dodged. The katana was quickly drawn and Stain assumed a fighting stance. The figure came into view and was one recognized by Masquerade. Tenya Iida had appeared in the alleyway. "Are you the Hero Killer? From that scarf and weapon, you appear to be? Also a member of the League of Villains? So you have teamed up with them. I should've known a rotten person such as yourself would team up with those terrorists!" Iida declared.

"Who are you? And no I am not associated with that group. I rejected their offer. I have my own purpose." Stain answered quickly, assessing his opponent.

"He is right boy from the USJ attack. I heard about your escape from Kurogiri. Rather impressive. But what he says is true. This man denied our invitation. Now this is no place for the likes of you. I suggest you leave now." The Masked Villain said with a tone of superiority.

"I am not leaving! I have a fight to pick with the Hero Killer! You crippled my brother! I'm here to stop you!" Tenya yelled out. "I am the hero Ingenium!"

"You look like no hero to me kid. Now run along before you say something you'll regret. I have no problem killing a child corrupted by this society." Stain's eyes narrowed as he turned his blade towards Native.

In that moment, Ingenium charged at Stain and did a roundhouse kick with his left leg. Stain ducked underneath the blow. Iida then planted his foot and spun around to perform an axe kick with his right leg onto the killer's shoulder. Before the boy could finish turning, the Hero Killer pounced upward and slashed off the boy's helmet with his katana. A trail of blood fell down Iida's left cheek as a nice sized cut appeared. The boy stepped back a moment to regain his balance. Stain raised his katana to his mouth and licked the blood. Iida immediately fell flat onto the ground paralyzed.

"You just signed your death warrant kid. I'll deal with you after I kill this false hero." The killer said as Masquerade watched from a distance.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you did to my brother! He was a good man who just wanted to help people and you took that ability away from him! I'll never forgive you!" Tenya yelled with all his strength as tears started to flow down his face.

Masquerade was shocked at what Iida was saying. '_Was this really the class vice president? Was he always this far gone? The pain his brother's injury had on him was this deep?' _ The masked villain then laughed with a sinister tone. "Hahahaha! You actually attend UA?! Are you really a student there boy? You will never be a hero! Not even close to the one your brother was. You came into this alley to kill this man here while there is someone injured right in front of you. You didn't even care to check on him or help him! What kind of hero could you ever become? You might as well be a villain like me." The Masked Villain continued to laugh.

Stain looked over towards Masquerade. "My thoughts exactly. You do understand this society well. It should be you leading that group instead of that brat." Stain complimented his acquaintance as he prepared to kill Native.

Trying to force himself to move with no success, Tenya shouted to Stain, "Your fight is with me villain! Come fight me and I'll kill you!"

Turning towards him, the Hero Killer pointed his blade down at Ingenium. "If you want to die first that badly, I guess I'll have to oblige. You have been corrupted and are a stain on this society. I will purge you. Should've listened to what that guy said. Could've learned something. Too late now though." The blade was held above the boy's back. "Die!"

In that moment, a memory from a few days ago flashed into Izuku's mind. It was something that Ochako had said to him. '_Hey, we just have to be there for him and lend him our support. It's a rough time and he needs all the support he can get. I heard the agency he chose is in Hosu as well! If you see him by chance, maybe talk to him a little and let him know you'll help him get through this?'_

'_I did promise to help him didn't I? I promised her that I would be a good friend for him. Shigaraki only wanted the Hero Killer dead. I can still save Iida! He may not know the truth about me but the time we spend together is real...in anyway I can, I'll save you!'_

Masquerade activated Swap and switched the places of Ingenium and Native. The pro hero's body was stabbed through the back. He started bleeding badly. From the looks of it, he probably wouldn't make it. Masquerade reached into his pocket and pressed a button on his phone that sent a message to his classmates.

Stain turned to him with a look of confusion. "So you saved the boy? Why? He is corrupted and needs to be removed from this world." The words had malice behind them.

"He is still young and learning to be a hero. He has room to grow and improve. Cutting him down now would remove his potential for development." The Masked Villain argued.

From a leaning position against the wall, Iida turned to the League of Villains member. "Wh-why did you save me? This is my fight! I don't need your pity!"

"Pity? You have none of that from me! I did this for your family and not for you. Should a second Iida child be lost to this man? I may be a villain but I do have a code. Now that man on the ground just paid for your life with his...not by choice mind you. He had a chance to change, now you do too. Take this chance or die pointlessly. I won't save you again!" The villain spat these words at the hero in training.

The other two in the alleyway were stunned by what occurred. These words were not expected from a villain. This masked individual was a different breed altogether. "Very well then." Stain chuckled as he brought his blade up. "If you won't let me kill him, then I guess you are going to stop me?"

"I have no choice. Master ordered me to eliminate you so here I come!" Masquerade immediately swapped places with Iida and appeared next to Stain as he went for a lunge with his right knife. Stain jumped back just in time and did a horizontal slash that was just short of hitting his target. The Masked Villain followed up by throwing one knife into the air and one to his left in Iida's direction. Stain instinctively raised his katana upward to block the incoming attack but nothing appeared. Instead, the villain swapped with the left knife and through three paralysis needles at the man. Using his crazy reflexes, the sword uses sliced the needles in midair. Facing towards his opponent, Masquerade switched places with the knife falling in front of the Hero Killer. Stain was out of position and not sure he would be able to counter. Masquerade used Replicate to equip a second quirk, Power. The young villain punched at the killer's face with a powerful right straight. Just barely dodging to the right side, Stain avoided the attack as the wall behind him crumbled to pieces with a loud crash. In his awkward dodging position, Stain kicked up his left leg and sliced the vest of the Masked Villain. No blood was drawn from it due to the vest being made of various materials. Stain regained his balance and performed a downward slash. Masquerade backflipped and grabbed the knife behind him (the first one he swapped with). A secondary slash came at an upward angle. The knife in his hand was barely able to block in time as the two locked blades.

'Dammit! Having two equipped at the same time really wears down my stamina. I have to end this quick! If only he wasn't so fast.' Masquerade thought as an idea popped into his head. Deflecting the blow, Masquerade performed a left jab at his opponent's face. Stain ducked under it and went for a stab through with the katana. The Masked Villain quickly pulled back his left hand and blocked the katana stab with his hand. It went straight through. Using Power in his left hand, he snapped the katana while inside him and used the knife in his right hand to stab Stain in the leg. Caught off guard by willingly allowing his hand to be stabbed, the Hero Killer was caught off guard and felt pain in his left thigh. The two backed off for a moment because of the pain.

"You really are one interesting kid. You know that right?" Stain laughed as he was enjoying his opponent. "But now I win." He raised his broken blade to his mouth and licked the blood off of it."

Nothing happened. Masquerade didn't fall to the ground. Once the blade had been snapped and they stumbled away from each other, Masquerade took a moment to unequip Power and equip Erasure. His stamina was tanking fast from having two equipped and switching them out, plus all of the damage he received but he was able to deactivate the Hero Killer's quirk. "Nice try but it didn't work on me!" The villain laughed weakly.

As this was happening, two things occurred back to back. First, Iida struggled to his feet and began to regain movement. Most likely due to Erasure being active. Second, from the alley entranceway, a wall of ice appeared and attempted to encase the two villains. Both villains jumped back and dodged the attack.

"Don't worry Iida! I'm here to save you!" Todoroki announced as he arrived to the battle.

"Todoroki! Why are you here?" Iida asked with a puzzled look. He couldn't understand why his classmate, who wasn't supposed to be in this city, was here.

"I got a message from Midoriya that said this location. I'm glad I arrived in time!" The icy hot child replied.

Masquerade looked to Stain. "This is where I take my exit, I am sorry our battle was cut short. I will eliminate you some other time but for now, good luck." The Masked Villain nodded to Stain and began running down the alley towards a corner. As he was passing Iida, he whispered, "I kept my promise." Then swapped with a trash bag in the distance and made his way around the corner.

Todoroki went to stop him but was confronted by Stain who was now holding the knife in his leg in his left hand and the broken katana in his right. Todoroki unleashed flames to try and stop the Hero Killer but he was too fast. He dodged out of the way and began to charge. Iida came from behind and kicked the killer in the back, causing him to roll forward to Shoto. As he rolled, he took an idea from his former opponent and tossed the broken katana into the air and the knife at Shoto's face. Moving barely to the side, the blade almost sliced his cheek. As Todoroki looked back, the Hero Killer had jumped in the air and grabbed the katana and swung at the boy in a downward motion. The boy was slashed in the chest and drew blood. The cut was shallow though from Stain having miscalculated the length of the broken blade. Falling to the ground, Todoroki froze the area around him, catching the villain's feet. He tried to jump away but his leg injury caused him to wince in pain for a moment. Once his legs were stuck, he tried to stab down at the ice and fire boy at his feet but Iida appeared behind him with his Recipro Burst and delivered several quick and powerful kicks to the man's stomach and one to the head. Stain was knocked down and seemed to be knocked out from the barrage from behind.

While this was going on, Masquerade made it around the alleyway corner and called Kurogiri. "Kurogiri! I need my hero costume now! Warp to my location and pick up some stuff from me. It is important!" The villain frantically said as he hung up the phone.

A moment later a warp gate appeared as Masquerade had taken out two of his needles and one his knives. The warp gate villain walked up to him. "You called?" He asked.

Using swap, the Masked Villain switched into his hero course costume. Izuku Midoriya then immediately took the knife and stabbed it through his right hand. He groaned in pain as he tried to keep in the screams. Kurogiri looked very perplexed. "So how is the attack going? I thought it was at a later date?" The boy said as he started to slash up his costume and cause various cuts on his arms and sides.

"Not very well. There has been much destruction but Endeavor has arrived and is currently taking care of our forces. I must return to Tomura Shigaraki once I finish here." The black mist replied.

After cutting himself an adequate amount of times, Deku took the two needles and stabbed them into his left leg. He slowly began to feel the effects of the paralysis. "That's too bad. I'm sorry I wasn't more help. I injured the Hero Killer and then students arrived. I'm sure pro heroes will arrive soon as well to deal with Stain. Lord Shigaraki will get his wish after all."

"Very well done." Kurogiri responded as he took the villain's costume and mask. "I will see you when you are next needed. I wish you luck Izuku Midoriya." The warp villain disappeared.

Izuku started to crawl towards the end of the alleyway, back to where his classmates were fighting the injured Stain. He made it to the turn as the paralysis took effect. '_Ah this really sucks. I can't feel a thing. Glad it works though!'_ He thought.

Todoroki found some rope and used it to bind Stain. Iida removed all of the man's bladed weapons that he could find before heading to check on the other heroes in the alleyway. Native had lost too much blood and had passed away while they were fighting the Hero Killer. Down a bit further, they found the body of a man that looked to be an older hero. The man had boxing shorts on as well as boxing gloves. The wounds he had suffered indicated he was the first victim. As Iida looked up, he noticed a green figure in the distance. Looking at it, he raced over and called out, "Midoriya!"

Todoroki heard this and wanted to race over but couldn't leave the Hero Killer by himself. Iida found Midoriya in a heavily injured state with several cuts on his body, needles in his legs and holes in his hands. His phone was in one of his hands, covered in blood. The paralysis had kicked in and the boy was unable to speak. Iida was horrified at what had happened to his classmate. 'They did this to him? I came here looking for revenge and to kill that man. I didn't even realize my friend might be in trouble and needing help! I didn't even look to find anyone! Am I really a hero? I put my own desire before others and now look. Two are dead and Midoriya may still be in danger!' Iida picked up his friend gently and carried him back to where Todoroki was.

"Is that Midoriya?" The boy asked as they made their way to the street. "Is he alright!? What happened?"

"I don't know but he needs medical attention. Call an ambulance!" Tenya ordered as he placed his friend down gently. As this was happening, a group of pro heroes approached and assessed the situation that occurred. The ambulance was on its way and the pro heroes were taking over the scene.

After a moment, a nomu flew in their direction and noticed the boy lying on the ground. Seeing an opportunity to fulfill its orders, it grabbed Midoriya and took off into the air. It was unexpected and no one was ready when it happened. Endeavor was charging down the street to finish it off but was signaled off by Tenya and Shoto who explained that it had their classmate.

Stain had just cut through his bindings with a blade in his sleeve and charged at the injured nomu. He licked a drop of its blood that fell to the ground and paralyzed the monster. It then jumped onto the nomu and stabbed it through the eyes and into its brain. The beast was dead on the ground and Izuku was saved.

Everyone turned to face the now free Hero Killer. Suddenly the world felt as if it turned blood red around them. The moon turned black and the aura of the Hero Killer emanated to everyone in the area. No one could move forward to face him. "Heroes! Few deserve such a title! All of you are fakes that need to be purged from this world! All Might is worthy of the title hero! And so is this boy! He is more of a hero than any of you! Someone must stain themselves to cleanse this society! Come at me if you dare! None of you are worthy!" Stain declared as he approached the heroes. A few of the pros fell down from his presence. Endeavor found himself taking a step back. Todoroki recognized this feeling. It was as if he was looking at Midoriya during their match. This intensity lasted for a moment. Stain's rib had punctured his lung and the man was left standing there, facing the fakers of society.

With this, the crisis was over. The unconscious and severely injured Stain was taken to a prison's medical wing. Midoriya was brought to a hospital for treatment on the paralysis and wounds. The fires caused by the nomu were taken care of and peace returned to Hosu.

Shigaraki returned to the bar with a feeling of failure. He had caused destruction like he had wanted but was easily stopped. He needed to plan better and bigger. He needed a more organized and structured plan. He smiled as his brain started coming up with ideas on how to improve next time. '_I will make master proud! I need to use all my pieces and hit them where it hurts next time!'_

The evening passed into night as the third day of internships had come to an end.

**Hello again everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the Stain encounter. I tried my best to make it as entertaining as I could. So I am in the process of writing the next arc which is the end of semester exams. This arc has one more chapter after this where it will cover the aftermath and a few tidbits about other students and their internships. Thanks again for all the support. I think I just hit 100 favorites on this story. You guys are the best. Until next time, see ya later!**


	25. Chapter 25

The fourth day of the internship was different than Iida and Todoroki had originally expected. Both had stayed the previous night in the hospital to heal after their battle with Stain. Tenya Iida was relatively uninjured with the exception of a few small scrapes and bruises. Otherwise, the boy was in perfect health. As for Shoto Todoroki, he only had one major injury, the slash to his chest. It wasn't life threatening but he would need to rest for a few more days. It annoyed him about how much time he had recently spent around hospitals and nurses.

The two shared a room with a third patient. It was their green haired classmate, Izuku Midoriya. His injuries were the most severe of the three. Having several cuts all over his body, both hands having severe damage from being stabbed through as well as a drug that induced paralysis, the boy was going to be in the hospital for the next few days. Most likely the rest of his internship. Stirring from his sleep, Midoriya slowly awoke and began to take in his surroundings. "Ugh my...everything...hurts." He groaned as the boy attempted to sit up.

Iida rushed over to his classmate. "Midoriya! Are you alright? Don't move around too much! You were hurt pretty bad." The vice president said as he assisted him into an upright position.

"Thanks Iida. Ugh it feels as if I ran through barbed wire. Oh hey Todoroki...are you ok? What happened?" The green haired boy struggled to say through the pain and paralysis serum coursing through him.

"I was cut by the Hero Killer. Honestly, if it wasn't for that villain slowing him down, I'm not sure if Iida and I could take him." Shoto explained while looking down at his chest.

Izuku leaned forward quickly and exclaimed. "Villain? What! What happ...ened." The boy flinched in pain. "Start from the beginning please."

"Yes I would like to hear this story from the beginning as well." A tall man with a dogs head walked into the room, accompanied with Manual and Aizawa.

"Students, this is Mr. Tsuragamae, the chief of the police force." Aizawa introduced as the three made their way into the room. "He would like to hear the entirety of the incident from the beginning. Now that Midoriya is awake, that should be easier to do." Eraser said as he glared towards the student, ready to listen and analyze every word he was about to say.

"Yes yes. As your teacher has already made clear, I am Chief Tsuragamae. Woof! Now if it is not too much trouble, I would like to hear what you have to say before I tell you how everything is going to play out." His face may look like a dog but this man seemed highly intelligent.

"Umm yes sir." Izuku said as he started from the beginning. "So I was out on patrol with Mr. South Paul and he was showing me around the central city instead of the south end. We went down an alleyway because he told me that villains tend to hide in them. As his intern, I followed his instructions. Next thing I know, the Hero Killer and the Masked Villain drop down into the alley from above. They start talking about joining forces and people are fake heroes. Then South Paul told me to hold them off while he got help." The boy flinched at the memory

Aizawa spoke up in anger and confusion. "You are telling me that the hero you were interning with left you to fight off two villains while he got help?! What amount of irresponsibility do you expect us to believe!?" He looked furiously towards Midoriya.

"It's the truth! I was left alone and attempted to fight them by going back and forth between the two but Stain got away and headed after Mr. South Paul. I tried to give chase but Masquerade started messing with me by paralyzing my legs and cutting me all over. He spared me and said that I have the potential to grow into a real hero and left me there. I then yelled to get anyone's attention as I crawled towards Stain to try and save South Paul. The Hero Killer said I was a real hero for trying to save someone even after being this injured myself. He then killed South Paul as another pro hero arrived. I couldn't move much at that point and sent my location to everyone I could with my phone. I passed out and woke up here." The boy admitted while forcing himself to sit up.

Aizawa analyzed everything that was said and tried to piece it together with the way that the scene was reported. Things seemed to line up. "Iida, what happened next?" Eraser looked sternly at his other student.

"Yes sir." I saw the explosion in the distance and Manual ordered me to follow. As I went down the street, I saw a figure in the alley that looked like the Hero Killer. I was overtaken with rage that I charged at him and engaged in combat. Stain easily defeated me and hit me with his quirk. I wanted to kill him. If I remember correctly, I think I saw South Paul lying face down further in the alley and Native pinned to the wall. Stain then turned his blade on me to deal the finishing blow but Masquerade switched me and Native. I was just as surprised. The masked villain argued that I had potential to grow and shouldn't be killed. The disagreement led to them fighting. Both delivered decent damage to the other. Stain stabbed in the leg and Masquerade willingly in the left hand to break his foes weapon. Todoroki showed up and Masquerade retreated." Iida finished up.

"I see." Aizawa replied. "Everything lines up so far. Alright Todoroki, we have a clear idea of what happened but finish the story."

"I arrived after receiving Midoriya's message and hearing an explosion. I rushed over and tried to get the Hero Killer away from Iida. We started fighting and he slashed me in the chest with his broken katana. Iida then came in and knocked him out with his Recipro. Then everyone else arrived on the scene. The nomu tried to kidnap Midoriya and Stain killed it, declaring him a true hero before passing out." Todoroki told in a monotone voice.

"Yes. That is the truth of what happened in that alleyway." The police chief stated. "However, the world will never know that." The students looked at him confused. "What officially happened was Endeavor arrived as you three confronted him after discovering the bodies of two dead pro heroes. Endeavor then defeated and captured Stain."

"But sir! That isn't what happened at all!" Tenya shouted at the dog man.

Todoroki was getting more and more angry at the thought of his father getting all the credit for work he didn't do. He clenched his fist.

Noticing this, Midoriya spoke up. "Oh yea...now I remember. That is exactly what happened chief." The rest of the room looked at the boy, some with confused gazes and others with intrigue. "I mean we aren't pro heroes yet and aren't licensed to use our quirks without supervision so there is no way we could've fought off that hero by ourselves." The boy put on his largest fake smile.

"Exactly." The chief said. "Under normal circumstances, you should all be dealt with for improper quirk usage. However, because how things turned out this time, you will all be let off with a warning. Also on behalf of the entire police department, I thank you for your service." The dog man bowed to the three.

Afterward, the chief of police left to return and submit the official statement of the case. Iida left the hospital with Manual and was scolded heavily for his actions. He was still allowed to continue his internship but was to be supervised the entire time. The three remaining were Aizawa, Midoriya, and Todoroki.

"Midoriya." Eraser Head started. "I understand you went through something devastating and suffered. I know how that feels. However, a lot of coincidences have been occurring involving you in this past month of school. I'm not saying that you are connected but my suspicion still remains. I will be watching you. Now heal up and be ready for class next week. With what has happened, your internship is canceled. You'll spend the rest of your time at home with your family." Aizawa announced as he left the room.

Starting to laugh a bit, Izuku said, "Even when I'm the victim, I'm a suspect." The boy flinched as he tried to move around too much while the drug was still in his system.

"So I take it you still aren't feeling well?" Shoto asked the boy in the hospital bed next to him. He was looking down at his bed and not to the person he was talking to.

"I'm getting better." Izuku replied. "What about you? I heard it was a nasty slash." He looked towards his classmate, trying to make eye contact.

"I'll heal. It seems that whenever I get involved with you, I tend to end up in the hospital." Todoroki replied. "Am I cursed? Or are you?" He asked in all seriousness.

Midoriya couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed at the boy. "That was really funny Todoroki! I never knew you were such a joker!" The two colored boy finally looked up at him. Turning serious for a moment, Midoriya looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry about before. At the sports festival I mean. I said some things that I shouldn't have. It's just that I wanted you to do your best along with everyone else. I know what I did was too far but that's all I've known my whole life. Kachan always used to bully me and used teasing and force to make me do things. So I did what I was used to to provoke you. I really am sorry Todoroki." Izuku struggled as he attempted to bow his head.

"No. Please don't. I know you were doing what you thought was best for me. Being honest, after what happened yesterday, I get it. I only use my ice for the most part and am very proficient with it. When it came to attacking or defending with my flames, it was nowhere near as effective. I may have power but if I don't practice with it, it'll never become a useful weapon. And as much as I thought that I could take on any enemy with my right side, the Hero Killer was someone that I couldn't. I probably would've lost even if I used both. If not for Iida, we all may have been goners." Todoroki replied as he emptied all the thoughts he was having about his quirk and Midoriya. "Also, you can be really scary sometimes. Your eyes when you use your quirk are kind of terrifying."

Izuku smiled. "I'm sorry about that still. But I hope with this we can maybe move past it or start over?" The boy asked as he stuck his fist out towards the other bed.

Taking a moment, the boy replied. "Yea I think we can." As he extended his fist and connected to his classmate.

After a little while of talking to Todoroki, Midoriya was feeling a good bit better and was able to walk around slowly. The doctors allowed it as it would be good exercise and his injuries were already gone thanks to Recovery Girl doing a quick healing. Shoto was healed as well but still had to stay the rest of the day to recover.

Walking around a bit, the boy checked his phone and had several messages. A few from Bakugo, a few from Uraraka, two from Tsu, two from Jiro, one from Kirishima, and one from Tokoyami. Everyone else must have just disregarded his message. Deciding to check in, the boy started down the list. He called Bakugo on the phone. It rang for a moment before the boy had to quickly pulled it away from his head. "WHAT DO YOU WANT DEKU!" Katsuki yelled into the phone like normal.

"Oh hey Kachan. I'm sorry about that message last night. Things got pretty crazy here last night." Midoriya replied as he chuckled at how Kachan never changes.

"Yea I saw the news about Hosu. You guys were attacked by the League right? You better have kicked some ass nerd!" The explosion boy shouted.

"Well about that...I got double teamed and am in the hospital." The green haired boy admitted as he explained the situation to his friend.

Katsuki was surprised at what all went down. A feeling in his chest hurt at the mention of his friend almost getting killed and ending up in the hospital. '_Dammit! This is just like before! I leave this nerd alone and he ends up almost dead! No! Not like last time. This kid isn't gonna die on me!_' Bakugo thoughts raced over his friend being ok and what happened last year in the boy's accident. "Look Deku. Take it easy the rest of the week. Don't do anything crazy and rest up. If you end up dying on me somehow, I'll go and kill you myself!" The boy yelled as he hung up the phone.

Midoriya looked at his phone. "I didn't even get to ask him how his internship was…" The boy sighed while he read over some of the other messages.

At the Best Jeanist Hero Agency, Bakugo was being groomed to look his very best. His jeans were amazing and his hair was combed to a neat and stylish look. Bakugo hated it and wanted to go back to school. His entire internship was pointless because he chose the wrong hero. He wanted a redo. Sadly he had to put up with it for three more days.

Next, Izuku wanted to call Ochako and report everything that happened with the hero incident. By everything that has happened, he meant the official statement instead of the truth. Picking up the phone, the boy explained what he could to her.

"But you are alright though right?!" Uraraka exclaimed as she sounded worried for her friend. "Oh my god Deku you could've been killed!"

"I'm fine Ochako. Really. It's just a few cuts. I should be back to school with everyone else." The boy smiled as words just started coming to his mouth. "I kept my promise Ochako. Iida is safe."

The girl forgot all about that and then smiled about how seriously he took it. "I'm glad you were there for him. You're a good guy Deku. Just don't sacrifice yourself like that to keep others safe. Sometimes you have to think about yourself a bit ok." Her voice had a tinge of sadness to it.

"I'll keep that in mind." The boy sighed. "Hey Ochako, when we get back to school, can I talk to you about something. It's kind of important." Izuku sounded troubled about this.

"Umm sure Deku! I'll definitely make time. Oh snap, I gotta go. Gunhead is about to start training. Talk later! Bye!"

Again Midoriya was hung up on. '_Man between getting interrupted and hung up on all the time, I guess people just don't like talking to me.' _ He thought as he scrolled through the rest of the messages.

As she hung up the phone, Gunhead approached her. "You looked happy Uravity. Was that your boyfriend?" He teased to see her reaction.

Not expecting the question, Ochako absentmindedly answered. "Yes!" She then immediately turned a bright shade of red. "I mean no! I mean maybe? I mean we only went on like one date and kissed like twice I mean ah! What am I saying!?" The words flowed out of her mouth uncontrollably as her bright face turned even brighter. Her head started to smoke and caused her brain to short circuit on her. She didn't know how to answer and the thoughts started to drive her crazy.

Midoriya contacted the rest of his friends that had messaged him. He updated them on the situation and let them know he was alright. After a bit of walking around, he returned to his room and spent the rest of the evening with Todoroki.

Tsuyu Asui was spending her internship training under Captain Selkie. She had mostly been doing chores and physical exercises. Not really any exciting hero work. One night, they tracked a boat that had stowaways on board. As they checked out the vessel, the captain and two of his men were captured. Tsu, along with Sirius, helped track down the stolen cargo and were able to hold off the crew until Selkie arrived and saved the day. It was an interesting learning experience that taught her trust between members of her team.

Kyoka Jiro was training under Death Arms and was working for some serious cases. One of them that they received directly from the police was to deal with a hostage situation. Jiro was able to use her quirk to identify how many targets and hostages were in one of the rooms. She didn't do much in terms of combat but was able to escort the civilians to safety while Death Arms and his sidekicks did most of the work. Similar to Ochako, Kyoka was taught some fighting techniques by her pro hero so she could improve her close combat and not always rely on her quirk.

Eijiro Kirishima spent his internship with the chivalrous hero Fourth Kind. To his dismay, a certain student from class 1-B with a similar power set was also with him at this agency. While here, Kirishima didn't learn everything he was hoping to. Mostly it dealt with treating customers correctly when they came in to ask requests. Kirishima did a lot of tea making and floor dusting. On the rare occasion that he was allowed to go into the field, the group mostly did clean up work around the neighborhood like picking up trash and other basic community services. It wasn't what he was hoping for but it was useful in some way. He was not going to do this again next year though, that was for sure.

Fumikage Tokoyami had a very quick conversation with Izuku as most of his internship involved following around the pro hero Hawks and his sidekicks. The boy needed to be able to keep up with them as they rapidly would go to different areas of the city and resolve incident after incident. This got Tokoyami's physical abilities up a bit while also inspiring ideas as to how he can get faster and improve some of his techniques. This internship helped him. It was an interesting way of hands off teaching that sparked the bird boys innovation.

The rest of the students continued their internships and had varying types of experiences. As some had a successful time, others like Yaoyorozu and Mineta had a less than stellar time. The week would pass and all the students would return home for school the next day. Whether they learned a lot from the experience or not was entirely up to them.

For the rest of his week, Midoriya was allowed to go home but was forced to attend counseling as a form of rehabilitation after what transpired. Doing so allowed him to directly interact with Kyuji Hanzo once again. His sensei analyzed his students growth in terms of combat and quirk. From the information he was told, the instructor helped guide him in ways to correct some of his mistakes and improve on other actions.

"Now Midoriya, I have some news I would like to update you on. This is important. In early July, my lord is planning to send forces to I-Island and attack the expo. He did not fill me in on all of the details of this attack was but he did mention that it was to recover an item. He then requested of me to send a representative to oversee the mission from the shadows. I want you to be there." Hanzo said firmly to his student.

"Yes sensei. An acquaintance of mine won two tickets at the sports festival and I entered a contest a few weeks back to try and attend. I will make sure I am there." He said in a resolute tone.

"For that mission, the only instructions are that All Might is to suffer and that the item is either brought back to our lord in one piece safely or it is destroyed so the heroes can't have it. Is that clear?" Hanzo looked down to his disciple.

"Yes sensei! I will not fail. I will make sure everything is packed away and ready for the trip. I still have almost two months of preparation. I will be attending more sparring sessions with you if your schedule allows sir." The boy requested.

"That will be fine. We don't want any incidents of you nearly losing again and exposing our hidden link. Be warned, I will be much more serious this time around." The two took up a fighting position and began their spar.

Over at the villain bar, Kurogiri was listening to all of Shigaraki's ideas and schemes. After an hour or so, the broker of the League of Villains, Giran walked into the bar. "Yo Shigaraki, Kurogiri! Nice light show from the other day! Hosu City was in chaos." The man teased as he walked in.

"Mr. Giran. Can I get you a drink sir." Kurogiri bowed to the man as he approached the bar.

"The usual Kurogiri. But Shigaraki, take a look at this little thing. This video has been blowing up online. It shows the Hero Killer and what he was trying to do. It was that last speech of his before they jailed him." Shigaraki watched the video and Giran continued explaining. "It got people all over talking and ready to act. I heard quite a few people who want equipment and some even want to join up with you."

"Join with us?" Shigaraki asked. "Because of the attack with the nomu?" The man was a bit confused by this.

"No not that. The police released that Stain was probably working with the League of Villains since your guy was seen with him. That means all of the stuff that the Hero Killer was saying, people think that's you guys." Giran took a sip of the drink Kurogiri just handed him.

"Hahaha! After all his high and mighty talk, the fool hands over all of that conviction to me! I didn't even have to do anything! Let the people come. Only the truly skilled and dangerous ones though. I have no more use for the little leagues, I'm going to make my own elite party!" Tomura exclaimed. The bar was filled with discussion of possible members and the way he would restructure his organization.

In different parts of Japan, various villains began to move. A large man was beating a woman in a hotel room. His phone vibrated and he looked at the video he was sent. The fake eye in his left socket began to rotate as he now was ready to go out and wreak havoc once again. Another boy saw the video as he was out looking for a job. This inspired him to get revenge on the hero system for turning him down. A girl found out about Stain as she was stabbing a young adult male to death in the back alley of some city. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she fell in love with the Hero Killer. Another who didn't know where he fit in became inspired by Stain's action and wanted to take up the man's mantle for himself.

Several other villains prepared to move out and take to the streets. The events that took place in Hosu City didn't weaken the villains by taking care of one killer, it empowered them to rise up and fight back. They began to fight with a cause and soon would be ready to strike a fatal blow to the heroes.

As his week of internships came to a close, Izuku Midoriya received a message before he went to bed for the night. "We have new members coming to visit tomorrow. Your presence is requested."

**Hello again everyone. So I had a hard time writing this chapter. I was originally going to go over most people's internships near the second half of this but instead I chose a select few of those that I liked. Also I decided to set up more for the upcoming arcs. I-Island will happen right after the Final Exam arc which I am almost done writing. That should hopefully wrap up around chapter 30. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads and follows along. Skinny Weni, thanks for reading, glad I could entertain. acosta, thanks again for your support, glad you really enjoyed Stain. sgtwist, there may be a redemption arc in the future. The way I see it is Izuku is closer to being neutral than evil. He just needs the right support to turn back to the good side. Anyway thanks again. See ya later!**


	26. Chapter 26

Normal life returned to the students. Izuku Midoriya woke up on Monday morning, ready to get back to classes and see all of his friends. The young boy had a busy schedule and needed to make every moment count. Getting out of bed, the green haired boy felt completely healed up and ready to face the day.

As he walked to make himself breakfast, he was surprised to see his mother waiting for him in the kitchen. "Good morning Izuku. Before you leave, can we talk for a moment?" The small woman asked with a concerned mother look on her face.

Not expecting this, Izuku promptly sat down at the kitchen table and prepared himself. "Yea sure mom. What's got you up so early?" His eyes looked at her with curiosity.

"It's about what happened last week. At your internship sweetie." She started to shake a bit. "Are you sure you still want to be a hero? It's not too late to change your mind."

Izuku's heart sank for a moment. '_What did she just ask? If I want to be a hero? Does she not want me to be one? Or does she not think I can be one? My mother still doesn't believe in me…' _His thoughts wandered for a moment as he felt an anger grow within him. "Yea I still want to be a hero." He muttered to her, trying to hold back his emotions.

"I just want you to be careful honey. You were attacked last week and I'm not sure my heart can take that. Just don't do anything dangerous ok?" Inko mentioned as she let her son continue with his routine. She seemed to have more she wanted to say but felt that something was wrong with her son.

Midoriya made his light breakfast and quickly got dressed as well as grabbing his school supplies. The boy then left the house and ran to the beach. He went faster than normal to help blow off some steam. He felt his mom was still treating him like a kid. The situation he was in was completely under control. But she could never know that. He didn't want to be a hero. He just wanted people to believe in him. Yet the boy still had thoughts of his mother thinking he was useless.

As he arrived at the beach, he let out a powerful punch against a refrigerator and knocked it into a dryer. The impact was quite loud. Anyone on the beach could easily hear it. Lucky for him, no one came here. After a few minutes of venting, the boy quickly got to work. Katsuki arrived a few minutes later to see the boy working faster than before. The blond teen then set up the speakers and started playing punk rock music. The two didn't talk like normal. Bakugo was going to wait until he tired himself out before asking what was wrong.

After about thirty minutes of their cleaning, a purple haired girl arrived at the beachfront. Kyoka Jiro walked down the stairway and went over to the speakers. She quickly unplugged Bakugo's phone and stopped the music. The two boys both looked up. Izuku with an intense glare and Katsuki with a confused face. After noticing it was their classmate, the two ignored it and went back to work. This interruption seemed to calm Izuku down. He knew he was acting childish but couldn't help but be angry.

The headphone jack girl plugged one of her headphones into her own phone and the other into the speakers. The new playlist she promised them began playing as she then sent the data over to Bakugo's phone for future use. This music was a bit heavier, closer sounding to a metal or metalcore type of genre. This was actually exactly what Izuku needed to release that building anger. Jiro stuck around until the boys finished up.

"Good work guys." Kyoka shouted as the two walked over to grab their stuff. "You were really working hard! At this rate you'll be done by the end of summer."

Izuku waved to her, "Good morning Jiro. Thanks for the new music. I really appreciate it." The boy smiled, drenched in sweat head to toe.

"Yea. Was alright Punk Rock." Katsuki smirked as he grabbed a towel to dry himself. "Yo nerd. What was wrong with you this morning?" The boy asked bluntly to his green haired friend.

"You were going pretty hard out there Midoriya." Jiro added. "Almost like you were ready to go moshing. Also, enough with the Punk Rock name Explosion Boy!" She tried jabbing her jack at Bakugo but missed.

"Oh sorry about that. I've just had a lot on my mind the past few days. I didn't mean to worry you." He replied as he looked down at his stuff. He slowly grabbed it and prepared to head to school.

"Was it about the hospital?" Jiro asked. "I know you told me a bit of what happened but everything turned out ok? Right?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Sorry Jiro but maybe another time. I just need to sort some things out in my head." Midoriya muttered as he started to head to the station. His two friends followed behind him.

Following at about three meters behind, Katsuki turned to Kyoka, "Look, he almost died out there because his hero left him to face two villains." He told his classmate. "I heard some of it from him but my mom found out the rest from his mom."

"Wait a minute! What do you mean left him!" The girl was stunned and furious at the same time. "What kind of hero abandons their intern?!"

"Apparently, the kid tried to fend off the Hero Killer and the masked Villain at the same time. He lost and was tortured. They left him for dead in the alley." Bakugo replied, trying to hold back the intense emotions that he was feeling.

"I...I don't know what to say." Kyoka stumbled to find the words. "That's horrible. Poor Midoriya."

"I know it won't make his problems go away and he may never forget that trauma, but I have a plan." He smirked towards the purple haired girl. She looked up at him in confusion. "Hey Deku! Wait up you bastard!"

"Oh sorry Kachan. I was going on ahead by accident. What's up?" The green haired boy asked in his usual kind nature.

"So remember that contest we entered. You know, the one that I would kill you if you told anyone contest?" The blond asked as he nudged the boy with his elbow.

"Yea I think so?" He replied. "Why? Did they post the results?"

"Yea nerd! We won!" He proclaimed as he pulled two tickets from his pocket. "Looks like we are going to I-Island!"

Perking up a bit, "That's awesome Kachan! It'll be amazing! A bunch of pro heroes from around the world will be there and so much hero tech! I can't wait." From the look on his face, you couldn't tell anything was wrong. '_Excellent! I didn't even have to bring it up. Good job Kachan, helping me on my mission.'_ Izuku laughed internally.

"Yea but it gets better." The boy pulls out two more tickets. "I won these at the sports festival so now we have four. You can take these two. Go ahead and invite whoever you want. I'm trying to think of who I'm gonna invite." He pushed the tickets into the boys chest, forcing him to take them.

"Thanks Kachan! I really mean it! You're the best!" Midoriya put them in his wallet and had a large smile on his face.

Bakugo laughed at that. "Of course I'm the best Deku! And don't you ever forget it!" A feeling of satisfaction flowed through Bakugo as he felt he did the right thing.

Kyoka, watching all this from behind laughed at how Izuku went from depressed to ecstatic in just a few seconds. She smiled toward Bakugo. "Man, if only the class could see this side of you. They wouldn't believe it." The girl whispered to herself.

The trio made it to the station and continued on to school. Once arriving, they went their separate ways as Midoriya and Bakugo still needed to shower. The two arrived in class just as the bell was about to ring. Most of the students were huddled around Todoroki and Iida, listening to what happened with the Hero Killer while a few others discussed what they learned in their internships. A lot of eyes turned to Midoriya as he walked in the room. Izuku put on a smile and sat down at his desk.

Before anyone was able to hound him with questions, Aizawa arrived in class. "Good morning. Now, I'd like to announce that I have received a report from your heroes that you each interned with. I will be handing their reports out to you on how you did and what grade you will receive. Also, before I forget, Midterms are coming up and you should all start to prepare." He handed out each of the assessments. Midoriya didn't get one. "Alright, that is it. Everyone keep it down while I sleep. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Izuku immediately walked up to his teacher as the man climbed into his sleeping bag. "Umm sir. I didn't get one."

"Oh right...Midoriya. You got an A. Because of your circumstances and report, you did the heroic thing as instructed by your hero. Now it may not have been a normal internship for you, but you did gain valuable experience. Use this in the future to better yourself." The hero muttered as he then fell asleep.

Izuku was surprised by that. Figuring how Aizawa viewed him, he thought he would've failed for not completing his internship. The boy took his seat and waited for all of his classes to finish up for the day. He decided to eat lunch in the classroom today. He had a lot on his mind and didn't really want to deal with the others at the moment. After a lot of different subjects and many plus ultra ways of teaching, the school day came to an end.

Midoriya started to leave and head to the counseling center as Uraraka approached him. "Hey Deku! We missed you at lunch today." The girl told him as she started to walk with him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh hey Ocahko. Yea I'm fine. Just a really busy day today." The boy laughed as he continued to walk down the hall.

"I see...I was hoping you would have some free time soon. I know you said you had something important to talk about." Uraraka's smile radiated the hallway.

Deku immediately snapped out of his thoughts and remembered what was going through his head back at the hospital. "Oh that! I mean, I can make time to talk about that if you are ready." He started to get nervous at the thought of this conversation.

"Yea let's do it!" She seemed super psyched. It had been over a week since they had really gotten to talk. The two then walked together and headed towards a private area on the side of the school building. "So what did you wanna talk about Deku?"

Izuku wasn't sure how to start this conversation. "Umm well...Ocha...Ochako. I've bee...been wondering. Umm well about…us?" The nervous green haired student managed to say.

Uraraka tilted her head. "What about us?" She started thinking about what he meant and then the thought dawned on her.

"So I was just trying to figure out...what are we to each other?" The boy managed as he mustered up what courage he had. Honestly, facing off against Stain wasn't as bad as this.

The girl immediately turned pink. "I mean...we did go on a date...and other stuff…" her mind felt like it was going to short circuit.

Izuku, realizing he had to take the lead since Ochako seemed worse off than he was, "Does that make us b...boyfriend and gi...girlfriend? Are we dating? Or are we just-"

"Yes!" She answered quickly. Regaining some composure. "We are the first one...boyfriend and...girlfriend...unless you don't want to be?" She struggled to say with confidence.

"I do!" The boy replied awkwardly. "I just wasn't sure if you felt the same." He smiled at her and took her hand.

She grabbed both of his hands and looked back into his eyes. The two created their fluffy pink environment. "Oh Deku." She muttered as she leaned forward and kissed the boy. The two shared a passionate kiss briefly. Briefly until Izuku's feet left the ground and he started floating upward. "Deku!" She shouted as she released her quirk. In the moment, she accidentally activated her zero gravity and caused the boy to start to go upward.

"I'm alright Ochako!" Midoriya exclaimed as he landed on the ground. "It looks like you swept me off my feet." He chuckled. She laughed too at how corny his joke was. The two students headed back to the school entrance and walked to the station together holding hands. They went their separate ways. Next stop for Izuku, counseling center.

Arriving at the Corellia Counseling Center, Izuku Midoriya walked inside to be greeted by the lovely Ryoko Akayama. "Good morning Mr. Midoriya." She teased him. "Please follow me, we have an appointment for you today." As she stood up and led him down the hall.

Making it into a private room in the back, a suitcase that he was all too familiar with was laid out for him. "I'm assuming you want me to change into this, Ms. Akayama?" Izuku asked as the lady nodded her head. Immediately, he activated his Replicate quirk and equipped Swap. Immediately after, his clothes disappeared and were replaced with his villain costume.

While he did this, Ryoko hit a button on her phone. A warp gate appeared at their location. "We will be taking a quick trip to meet with our broker Giran. He has someone he would like us to meet." She informed the boy. Walking through the portal, the two seemed to be in an old subway station.

Walking up to them was a grey haired man smoking a cigarette, a bouncing blond in a school girl outfit, and a guy in black with crazy burns all over. "Greetings. You two must be from the League!" Giran shouted as he put out his cigarette. "Shigaraki mentioned he would be sending someone to test his new recruits. So you're the guy?"

"Why hello there you three." Masquerade took a bow. "My name is Masquerade and welcome to your orientation." Just by looking at the creepy smile on his mask, the other two were intrigued by this villain to say the least.

"Hi there! I'm Toga!" The blond said as she bounced over to take a look at him. "So rumor has it you met Mr. Stainy! Was he cool?" Her excitement reverberated through the subway.

"Calm down stabby." The dark haired man shouted. "The name's Dabi. But is it true you worked with Stain?" He asked with a serious gaze.

"Yes I did." Masquerade replied as he checked out the two. "He was someone that I enjoyed associating with. Someone that really understood what was wrong with the world. It was a shame we couldn't save him." His words were genuine as he spoke of the man he recently fought. "If circumstances were a bit different, I may even have considered him a friend."

Everyone there, including Akayama, were caught off guard by that. Toga was the first to speak up. "Aww aren't you just the sweetest guy. Soooooo...what's under the mask? I wanna see what you look like!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but that isn't allowed." Ryoko answered from behind. "His identity is to remain a secret. Only a select few people are allowed that information."

"Oh come now Ryoko." Masquerade turned to her. "Let's give them a chance. If they can remove it from me, then I think that would suffice as enough for them to join the League. Let alone know my identity." He teased the red haired woman.

She laughed at the idea. "Fine fine. But if anything happens to you and Shigaraki finds out, he won't be pleased." Akayama retorted.

Taking that as a sign to go, Himiko Toga charged forward at the Masked Villain. She pulled a knife from her cardigan and began swinging in what seemed to be a wild pattern. "I'm gonna getcha! And I'm going to make you bleed!" She yelled with a look of ecstasy. Masquerade dodged backwards at each of her slashes. She was quick on her feet but not nearly as quick as some of his other opponents. After a brief moment, she revealed a second blade which forced Masquerade to pull out his own and block her. The two locked knives and looked at each other. "You're pretty good Masquy! You'd be even better with some holes in you." She smiled at him with a carnivorous look.

"Why thank you. That is so sweet. I was thinking you would look good with some blood too." He laughed at her. Turning to Dabi, "You may join in as well." He gestured.

"Your funeral." The man in black responded. He charged in and attempted to grab him from the side.

Masquerade performed a flip to appear behind Toga and kept the two in a line. The girl kept charging at him and wasn't letting up as the guy was having difficulty using his quirk with her getting in the way. Eventually, the Masked Villain got a bit more serious and kicked the blond in the chest as she went for a high stab. She flew back a few feet. In that moment, a blue flame came flowing at him. Doing a quick backflip, Masquerade dodged the incoming blast. Dabi was surprised by the quick reflexes. The Masked Villain through a knife towards Dabi which landed at his feet. The man chuckled at the bad aim until the League member appeared in front of him. With a punch in the gut, Dabi fell to the ground in pain. Himiko jumped over Dabi and continued her assault with two knives versus his one. She caused him to backpedal with the barrage. Seeing a quick opening, the green haired villain did a low sweep causing the girl to jump. In mid sweep, he grabbed his other knife and sliced upward, ruining Toga's cardigan. She fell to the ground in pain with a little blood dripping from the attack. As Masquerade turned around, a blue fire was moments from hitting him. Having a split second of clarity, he activated Replicate and equipped Erasure to his second slot. Having both active, he used Swap to change locations with Toga and quickly turned to Dabi to cancel the blue flame. Dabi couldn't activate his flames anymore, catching him off guard. He was met by a quick kick to the head, knocking him hard to the ground. The match was over.

Himiko was lightly burned from the flames and had a small amount of red appear on her ripped cardigan. "See, I told you that a bit of blood would make you prettier." The girl blushed at the masked man's comment.

Ryoko Akayama took notes throughout the whole battle. "I say these two performed well. Not the best teamwork but individually they were each talented. It was just unlucky they went up against you. You are one of the few who does better with multiple opponents."

Giran had lit another cigarette as he watched the battle. "So it sounds like they pass. I'll keep looking for more potential. Should they all be prepared to face this guy?"

Ryoko responded. "Not all of them. Some will have a different test. We can't have you prepping them too much." She tried to hide her laughter.

Dabi stood up. "Damn. You are one tough bastard. I guess the rumors of you and Stain fighting were true."

"Thank you Mr. Dabi for comparing me to him. I really appreciate that. You did well. If only you two had fought me one on one, I may have had a much more difficult time." Masquerade said bowing to his opponent.

Dabi scoffed at that comment. "Ha yea...right. I could tell you only got serious at the end. You were winning without even using all your strength."

Toga shook on the ground. "You...you! You called me pretty!" The girl bounced up, ignoring her minor injuries. "Am I really pretty?" She got super close to him, her ripped cardigan revealing a light undershirt that was see through.

Masquerade started to revert his personality back to Izuku's a bit. "Umm well...I mean...you look...umm nice." He said as he tried to avert his eyes but she kept stepping in front of him.

"Oh you are so cute when you blush!" Himiko teased. "Call me Himiko from now on! I think we will get along great Masquy." She put on an innocent smile that looked off a bit due to her fangs.

"Yes! I hope we get along as well...Himiko." He managed to stutter out her name. "Umm could you cover up please." He finally decided to mention.

Akayama and Giran laughed at this while Dabi looked confused. "Man did I really lose to this guy? Who the hell is he?"

The two waited for Ryoko to make a phone call. A warp gate appeared and sent Toga and Dabi to the bar to meet Shigaraki. Giran stepped inside to receive his payment for the new members. Akayama and Masquerade were transported using a second warp gate back to the counseling center.

After changing and preparing to leave for the day, Midoriya turned to the red haired woman. "Thank you for today's training." The boy smiled at her. "It was a good experience to work against different people."

"Oh Izuku. Anything for you." She teased him by running her hand through his hair. "Make sure to meet here again tomorrow. It will be a much more normal session." She nodded to him as the boy walked out the front door.

Once he arrived at home, he was greeted with a nice meal from his mother. "Izuku, welcome home honey." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh what's the occasion mom?" The boy asked as he looked at one of his favorite dishes prepared for him.

"Well Izuku, I think I may have upset you this morning with what I said. So I wanted to make it up to you. I'm sorry but I really do worry about you and just don't want my boy to get hurt." She looked down at her apron with eyes that looked like they were about to cry.

Izuku walked over and hugged his mother. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten upset. I know you care mom. I'm able to take care of myself. Trust me I can do this." He said as reassurance.

"I know you can sweetie." She hugged him tight and the two enjoyed the meal together. Spending a bit of time together as Izuku did his homework and watched television with her. The night came shortly and the two went to bed.

Laying in bed, Midoriya reflected on what had happened today. He was happy about the tickets to the island and that he was able to get an A on his internship. Also he was able to test two worthy members to join the League of Villains.

Another thought popped in his head. That of Ochako. He was so happy that they started dating. She flooded his mind and he had happy thoughts of the two kissing. As his mind continued, a flash of Himiko intruded his fantasy. The look she kept giving him and the way she was dressed by the ending, Midoriya shook his head and knocked her out of his thoughts. He then sent a cute goodnight message to Ochako before falling asleep.

**Hello everyone! So I came to a decision while writing this chapter. I am not going into the Final Exam arc just yet. Instead, I am going to use the rest of May and all of June to cover midterms and Vanguard Action Squad recruitment. Also a bit of character development. I also know that Dabi and Toga don't get recruited until early July but I wanted to introduce them now so sorry for slightly breaking original continuity lol. I blame butterfly effect. So keep reading as we go into a small arc of my own creation. Ghostkid33, glad you like how I write Deku/Masquerade, it is a lot of fun to balance them. Anyway hope you all enjoyed! See ya later!**


	27. Chapter 27

Almost a full week had gone by and it was the Sunday before midterms. Izuku Midoriya promised he would study with a few of his friends later in the afternoon to help them prepare. Because of the tests, Katsuki Bakugo told his friend that they wouldn't be cleaning the beach this weekend. Deciding to do a morning workout, the boy went for a nice jog around the neighborhood.

Running around the area, the boy made his way down towards the beach. As he got there, he remembered seeing in an old movie that people would train by running along the shoreline. Deciding to give it a shot, Midoriya headed down the beach with the sun rising up in the background.

Traveling for a good bit of time, Izuku came across a messy haired blond boy that appeared to be his age or maybe slightly older. The student is sitting on the sand and just staring into the waves. Not wanting to bother the boy, Midoriya continues on his way. He keeps running for another fifteen minutes before coming to a vending machine next to a small shack. The boy purchased some water and took a quick break.

As he sat down, Izuku began thinking, '_So today is another busy day. More stamina training followed by a combat session with sensei. Then I'll have to head right away to Asui's house and meet up with everyone to do some studying. Also, I have to meet another new recruit tonight. I hope this one isn't as eccentric as the other two. Well Dabi seemed on the normal side at least. Himiko is another story. I have to then head home and go to bed followed by midterms. Ugh I never get a break…_' The villain complained to himself.

Picking himself up, the green haired boy headed back down the beach at a steady rate. His body was used to going long distances but he still needed to improve his endurance thanks to the drain that his quirk placed on him. As he was on the way back home, Izuku passed by the blond student again. The boy hadn't really moved since the last time Midoriya was here. Going against his better judgment, Izuku stopped to talk to the guy.

"Hey there." The boy turned and looked up at the jogger. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. What's your name?" He asked the blond.

"Shido...Kise Shido. What do you want?" The frustrated sounding boy asked as the green haired teen sat next to him.

"You looked like you needed someone to talk to so I figured I'd lend an ear." He smiled at his new acquaintance.

Without missing a beat, Kise started venting all he was feeling. "Ugh it just sucks! The only thing that people care about is what school you get into! If you aren't from some elite school then you won't get a good job. The companies won't even look at you. I'm sick of it! I've tried and I've tried but I just can't get in. Now I might as well be a worthless failure." Shido looked as if he was ready to give up on life.

That one word resonated with Midoriya. **Worthless**. He had felt this exact way almost a year ago. That he wouldn't be able to accomplish anything. That he couldn't get into UA. An urge came over the boy. "Your not worthless." He said in a serious and dark tone. "You just haven't found your purpose yet." An idea came into Izuku's head.

"And what would that be?!" The blond exclaimed as he turned to look at Izuku, tears were forming in the boys eyes.

"Someone I know sent me this video." Midoriya took out his phone and played a clip of the Hero Killer's final declaration before he was arrested. The conviction in the man's words and his statements about society seemed to register with this boy. His face was at first shocked but quickly turned into a grin. He seemed to be liking what he was hearing. "Stain was right. There is something wrong with this world. You just need to be one of the people that stands up to make a change." Izuku smiled at the boy.

His smile turned to a puzzled look. "Yea but what can I do? I'm just one guy. I don't have an amazing quirk. Hell, it even affects me!" Kise exclaimed. "I can't do it."

"Here." Midoriya took the boy's phone and typed in a number. "This guy is someone I know that is looking for people to change the world. If you are interested, contact him. If not, just delete it and forget about it. Anyway, I have a busy day." Izuku stood up and dusted himself off. "Hope to see you around." He waved as he went back to his jog.

Shido just sat there for a moment and looked at the number. He contemplated what to do with this. He just met this guy who showed him some video. But that villain...his words meant something. He could feel the passion in them. Hitting the call button, Kise Shido took a step to changing his life.

Izuku made his way back home and was able to shower and get changed just in time to leave again. This time he was heading towards the Corellia Counseling Center. The boy had one of his "counseling sessions" with Hanzo sensei. The boy caught the train and made his way there. Thinking about what he did earlier, was giving that boy Giran's number a wise decision? Or should he have minded his own business. Whatever he did, it was too late to go back.

Arriving at the center, Izuku was greeted by the always lovely Ryoko Akayama. The lady smiled at the boy with a devilish look in her eyes. "Good morning Izuku. Mr. Hanzo is expecting you. Please make your way back to him." She signaled with her hands to head on back.

The boy made it to his sensei's chambers and was surprised to see that he was not hiding in wait for him this time. "Come in disciple." The voice called from the back of the room. "Today we are learning a special lesson. It may be painful but one that is necessary."

Immediately dropping his items and bowing to his teacher, the boy responded with, "Yes sensei! I am ready for whatever lesson you may have!" His intensity was admirable and caused Hanzo to let out a very brief smile.

"Today's lesson will not involve quirk use. I understand that your specific quirk allows you to diversify your moveset. You have Swap which is excellent for mobility and surprise attacks. You have Erasure which cancels the quirk of any emitter or transformation user. Then finally Power which grants you a large boost in physical strength. Today however, you will be learning about what to do when fighting a mutant type quirk user who may be more powerful than you."

Izuku had thought of that as a possibility before. Like if he was to fight against the nomu from USJ, then he would have almost no chance at victory. "I am ready for your instructions sir."

Kyuji continued. "Yes. This is a difficult opponent to face as Swap relies primarily on weapon based strikes and hand to hand combat. Though mutant types that resist your Power will also be hard to take down with simple weapons as well. Now the anatomy of humans is the same throughout, for the most part. Each person still has muscles, bones, and flesh. Which means that they still have pressure points. As you may remember, I have taught you briefly on striking at a pressure point. Since the anatomy of mutant types is still relatively the same, those quirk users are still going to be affected by a powerful strike to one. The only difference may be that they are a bit more spread out due to the slight change to body composition. We will begin by having you practice striking those on a dummy. Followed by a more comprehensive test as the week goes on. You will do this until you have mastered it."

Midoriya bowed at his master before getting to work on hitting the highlighted marks on the dummy figure. At first he practiced with one technique on one spot repeatedly. Once the motion felt normal he would switch to his opposite side and do the same technique. He practiced these over and over for every targeted location. Over an hour past of Izuku jamming a dummy. Later on in the training, a nomu was brought into the room. It was an awkward shaped one with large muscles, an arched back, and wings. The large creature would start moving at a slow pace and have the boy try and attack its pressure points. They started slow for his practice and began to escalate in speed as he steadily improved. The training for the day came to an end when Izuku felt he was able to test this strategy in live combat. Izuku bowed to his sensei and left the counseling center.

Izuku Midoriya traveled all the way back home. He was once again covered in sweat from his trip and needed another shower. After rinsing off for the second time today, the boy began to back up all of his school supplies. He took out his phone and looked at the address to Asui's house. Before leaving, he took out his hidden phone and sent a message to Kurogiri that he would be ready around eight that evening.

Making his way downtown, Izuku started walking faster so he could make the current train. His trip led him out to the suburbs of the city. Coming across a fairly large one floored house with a pond out front, Midoriya recognized the nameplate on the door and rang the bell. Answering the door was a round faced woman with hair identical to Tsu's. "Are you one of Tsu's friends?" The lady asked.

"Yes mam! I'm Izuku Midoriya. I believe we were having a study session here." The boy nervously answered as a little girl appeared behind the woman.

"Mom! Samidare stole my toy!" The little girl exclaimed, pulling on the mother's shirt.

"One second Satsuki. Please come in Midoriya. Tsu's room is down the hall, the second door on the left." She signaled as she carried the cute little twin tailed girl to the living room to confront her son.

Izuku walked down the hall and opened the door. Inside was Tsu and Ochako already studying and gossiping a bit. "Hey guys!" Midoriya waved as he entered the room. Asui had a very nature themed room. All of her furniture was a light blue in color, similar to a lake, and all of the furniture tops were lilypad shaped, like the table and dressers. It was really cute. On the side, Asui had a few books about fairy tales. One notable book that was on display was the Princess and the Frog. It seemed to be one of her favorites.

"Oh hey Midoriya. Ribbit." Asui waved to the boy as he sat down on a lilypad shaped pillow. "Thanks for coming to help us. I know Ochako was looking forward to seeing her boyfriend." She bluntly said with a slight smile on her face.

Uraraka turned red in embarrassment and faced Asui. "I was not looking forward to this. I'm just here to study...I mean I did want to see you Deku and all...ugh you know what I mean!" She was flustered and the group of three laughed.

"Was that your mom and little sister out there Tsu?" Izuku asked. "She looks just like you, your mom I mean."

"Yep my mom and little siblings are home. Everyone says I look like my mom but I just don't see it." Asui says as she puts her finger to her mouth to try and imagine the resemblance.

Ochako and Izuku look at each other like it's obviously the hair but just smile and giggle at her. "Oh I never asked, where is your dad Tsu?" Ochako questioned.

"He's working. Mom and him work a lot so when I'm home, I have to take care of Satsuki and Samidare. It's a lot of work but a lot of fun." The girl nodded. Even with her blank expression, you could tell she really enjoyed taking care of her siblings.

"Aww that's nice Tsu." Midoriya added. "Well are you guys ready to get started on some of the practice problems?" Uraraka groaned at the mention of it while Asui seemed ready to get started.

The three began with their studying. Izuku and Tsu both tended to get very good grades in school so they primarily took the lead and helped point out things to each other. Ochako was about average at her studies and tended to struggle with any trick or harder than normal questions. Using both her friend and her boyfriend to explain different parts of different questions, Ochako was slowly but surely able to get the hang of each subject. The studying went on for about two hours before they took a break.

"Man my brain is fried!" Ochako stated as she laid her head down on the table. "I think I'm gonna overload if we do anything else."

"I think we should relax a little while. Would you two like to go get something to eat? Ribbit." Asui asked her friends.

"I could go for something to eat." Izuku mentioned as he realized that he hadn't had much all day. "Are you feeling up to it Ochako?"

"As long as I don't need to solve for x, I'll do anything." She moaned as she picked herself up and tried to re energize herself.

"I know this small diner that is close to here. They have some good food and amazing jelly desserts." Asui mentioned as she placed her finger on her mouth again. It seemed that was her thinking habit.

"That sounds great Tsu!" Ochako jumped up at the sound of dessert. "I hope they have mochi!" The girl exclaimed as she shook off all of her fatigue. "Let's go Deku!"

Ochako and Izuku packed up their stuff and the three of them headed out to this diner. The place was hard to miss as it appeared to be modeled after an old time 1950's diner. The place was called Johnny's, named after the American owner Johnny Curtis. Walking inside, it felt like they stepped into another decade with the jukebox in the corner and the old school photos on the wall.

Sitting down at the table, Izuku and Ochako felt very out of place. A waitress came over in a red and white striped dress with roller skates. She took their order and came back with drinks for them. This was very different from what the two were used to.

"Tsu, how did you know about this place?" Midoriya asked with a look of intrigue.

"Well it was right down the road and this has been here for a few years now. Apparently the owner used to have one in the states for over a century. It was passed down in his family before he sold it and moved to Japan to open a new one. Ribbit. I always thought this place was so cool growing up. I wanted to work here during the breaks when I got older. It seemed like so much fun!" Asui exclaimed. She seemed very excited about this compared to normal.

"That's awesome Tsu!" Ochako replied. "Though I don't know if I could do something like this. I mean I can't really skate all that well…"

"I can teach you sometime Ochako. Ribbit. It isn't that hard once you find your balance." She smiled. Tsuyu was much more expressive outside of school than inside. It was a nice change of pace to see her this way.

The meal came and the group enjoyed some American cuisine with a Japanese flair to it. It was very enjoyable and something they would be willing to try again if they got the chance. As they were getting ready to leave, another customer accidentally bumped into one of the waitresses and sent her crashing with her tray towards Uraraka. With his quick reflexes, Midoriya pulled her out of the way but was crashed into instead. A milkshake landed on his head and made a mess. The waitress and customer apologized as Izuku wiped himself off the best he could.

Deciding to leave that as their study session, the two walked Tsuyu home before heading back themselves. Uraraka thanked her boyfriend for saving her and kissed him on the cheek. Apparently he tasted good because Ochako could taste some of the chocolate that was dumped on him. The two waved goodbye at the station as they took two different trains home.

Arriving home later in the evening, Midoriya realized he had about twenty minutes before he was to meet with Kurogiri. This was plenty of time for him to take a third shower. '_I'm getting really tired of all these showers.'_ Izuku thought as his busy day was almost finished. '_Just one more thing to go and I can finally relax.'_

Finally prepared, a warp gate appeared in the boy's bedroom. Walking inside, he found himself in the back room of the bar. His usual suitcase was lined up in front of him. Activating Swap, Izuku Midoriya switched into Masquerade. He then walked out of the back room to see many familiar faces at the bar. Kurogiri was in his normal spot, bartending as usual. Dabi leaned against the wall next to the television. Himiko was sitting at the bar drinking a cherry milkshake (she liked cherry because it was red like blood). Tomura Shigaraki was standing in the middle of the room talking to Giran and some guy wearing all black.

"My lord. You have summoned me." Masquerade said taking a knee behind his master. All eyes in the room turned to look at him.

"Masquy!" Toga squealed as she saw her new favorite plaything. She took out one of her knives and started playing with it.

"Ah Masquerade. Glad for you to join us." Shigaraki gestured as his subordinate stood up and approached the group. "Giran has brought us a new candidate. I was just talking with him and he's a bit weird. Like the girl there." Tomura pointed at Himiko who waved her hand with the knife between her fingers.

"Yo how are you doing? You suck!" The hooded man said quickly. "You're the guy I've been hearing so much about. Who are you?"

"Forgive my late introduction, I am Masquerade. A servant of Lord Shigaraki." The Masked Villain said bowing to the person in front of him.

"Yo that's cool bro! The name's Twice. No it isn't! Yes it is! Shut up!" The man proceeded to yell at himself.

Shigaraki turned to Giran. "Are you sure he is sane enough to follow orders?"

"Well I've known him for awhile and he may be an oddball but the boy has resolve. He'll join if your willing to accept." Giran pointed out.

"Masquerade. I'd like you to test him. Kurogiri, take us to the underground." Shigaraki ordered as a warp gate appeared and everyone walked through. "Show us what you've got Twice."

"I'm not that much of a fighter. I'll take you all on! Could I get some help from one of them?" He turned pointing at Himiko and Dabi.

Jumping up and down in joy, Toga willingly volunteered for the job. "Oh oh I'll do it! I really want to slice up Masquy! But first I got to see what he's hiding." She winked at the villain.

Twice then put his hand on Himiko's shoulder and a second her popped up. There was now two of her. "Tadah! Two high school girls!" Twice announced as the other appeared.

In unison, the two girls' squealed. "This is awesome! Now I get to cut me up! It's a dream come true!" The two girls began slashing back and forth at each other like a mirror battle. After a few clashes, the two went for a stab and hit each other in the shoulder. The clone dissipated leaving a slightly bleeding Toga. "Ah man! I was having so much fun! Wish I was more durable."

"Yea sorry about that. They can only take so much damage. They are invincible!" Twice yelled at the group.

"Sir. If I may. I would like to test something as well using his quirk." Masquerade asked as he approached Twice. "Could you use your power on me?" A clone of Masquerade appeared in front of him.

Looking at each other, each one equipped a different quirk. The original had Swap while the clone equipped Power. The two faced each other down and the one with Swap took out two knives. The original tossed one knife to the left and the other to the right. He then charged the clone. The clone used a powerful air blast from a punch to try and knock the original away. Original quickly swapped with the left blade and quickly charged himself. Getting into close combat, the original version had to focus on deflecting and dodging strikes from the clone due to the force behind the clone's attacks. Noticing that he was losing ground, the original swapped with the right knife. The clone predicted that and grabbed the knife in front of him out of the air and quickly charged the original. What happened next surprised even the clone. The original used Swap to switch the clone with the first knife that got blown away by the punch. It then turned around to see a knife being hurled towards him. Quickly ducking his head to the side, the knife flew over the clone's shoulder. The original then activated Swap and appeared directly behind the clone and punched him square in the mask, knocking him to the ground and causing him to disappear.

"Well that was harder than I thought. Then again, it was a version of me I was fighting. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less." He chuckled to himself as he took a bow. "You there Mr. Twice, you have a very useful quirk. I believe you could be very useful. Do you not agree, my lord?" Masquerade asked.

"With him, we can have unlimited lives with our characters! It would be like playing with a cheat code!" Shigaraki appeared to be a giddy child. "So Twice, will you join us?"

"Sure sounds like fun! Hell no I won't!" Twice shouted at them. "I mean yes I will." He gave them two thumbs up.

As the Masked Villain went to pick up his second knife, Himiko had snuck up behind him and prepared to strike. '_Damn this girl, I didn't even sense her!' _ Masquerade thought as he quickly dodged to the side and deflected her second strike.

"Dammit Toga!" Dabi yelled from a distance. "Give the man a break. He just finished beating himself up!"

"But he's so cute and I want to see him covered in blood!" She yelled back as she proceeded to continue her assault. She kept slicing away furiously and nimbly at the villain which he backed up to avoid most strikes. Thinking he would be fine, the Masked Villain looped back towards the group only to find himself falling onto his back. Apparently Twice had stuck his leg out and tripped the backpedalling villain. "I got you now!" She yelled jumping on top of him. Everyone in the room was having fun watching this.

Twice looked down at the two of them. "I got you girl! Wasn't me!" He shouted as he admitted and denied his innocence.

"Umm Himiko could you get off of me?" Masquerade asked as he became much more nervous having a girl his age on top of him. He started to turn into Izuku a bit.

"Not until you let me cut you!" She declared, trying to drive a knife into his arm but getting held back by him. "Come on! Please! Just a little blood!" She looked like she was having the time of her life.

Masquerade paused for a moment, still fending off Himiko. He then responded. "Ok you can!" the girl was confused and stopped resisting. She never heard someone willingly let her cut them. In that moment though, Masquerade activated Swap and traded places with Toga. Now he was on top of her. "I get to cut you first though." As he held the blade up to the bottom side of her wrist.

"Oh Masquy! I didn't know you cared." She teased. "Go ahead but make sure the cut is cute! It has to be cute!"

He then made four small, shallow cuts into her right arm in the shape of the english letter "M". "Here you are. An M for two reasons. One for Masquerade and the other is a mystery." He teased as he got off of her and helped her up. "Go ahead Himiko." He nodded giving permission.

She grabbed his right arm and decided to make a small "H" shaped cut into him. "There! H for Himiko!" She shouted. While this was going on, Masquerade's eyes flickered as he switched out Swap for another quirk. "Now to see what you really look like!" She immediately licked the blood off of her knife.

A brief moment passed. Nothing happened. Dabi spoke up from the back. "What's wrong? I thought you were going to transform?" He asked.

"No fair!" She shouted. "You erased my quirk didn't you? Meanie! How am I supposed to see what my darling Masquy looks like if he won't show me?" She whined.

"Maybe someday you will." The Masked Villain laughed. "Thank you Kurogiri for telling me about their quirks." The mist man nodded. "Also Giran, if a boy with the name Shido gives you a call, just know that I sent him."

"Gotcha. Thanks for making my job easy kid." The man replied as he put out his cigarette.

"Well now that all the fun is done, we still have some preparations before my plan is finished. Masquerade, I have a task for you as summer approaches." Shigaraki told his subordinate. The group walked together back through the warp gate and headed to the bar.

Masquerade bowed to his lord and said his goodbyes. He had to push Toga away as she kept trying to steal his mask. Eventually he shut the door, changed clothes and headed back to his house. It was a long day for Izuku Midoriya. The boy had done a lot and now had to wake up tomorrow for school exams. Life was just getting too complicated. But at the same time, he was enjoying every moment of it. Looking down at his wrist, a bit of blood dripped out of his cut. '_Guess she wasn't that shallow. This might be a hard scar to explain. She's a weird one but interesting. So are the others.' _ He thought to himself as he reflected on the battle he had between him and his clone. '_Dammit I worked up a sweat and I'm bleeding! I need another shower.'_

**Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the arc I decided to title the Villain Recruitment Arc. So I do have a plan for the finale of this arc which will take place right before final exams and summer vacation start. Also, my plan is to have about maybe three or four more chapters like this where we recruit new League members. It'll give me a chance to explore a bit with some side characters on both the hero and villain side. Oh also, quick side note: Kise Shido is a name I came up with for a character from the anime/manga. They didn't have a real name so I gave them one. You can probably guess who. Last thing, just wanted to add that today is my birthday! Anyway, thanks again for continuing to read. See ya later!**


	28. Chapter 28

Late May. Class 1-A had finished their midterm exams a few days ago and were expecting the results sometime soon. Izuku Midoriya awoke, curious to how he ranked in comparison to his peers. Thinking back on his testing, he had to fight the urge to sleep during the first day, since his day before was fairly hectic. Regardless of how he scored, Izuku knew that he just had to remain in the class to continue to gather information on the pro heroes and All Might.

It was late at night. Dabi and Masquerade stood in front of Giran and a blond boy known as Kise Shido. This was another session of testing new recruits to see who was worthy of being a part of the League of Villains. Shido understood what this would entail but did not have the courage to go along with his desire. "So this kid is Shido?" Dabi asked as he turned to Masquerade. "Why him?"

"I think he has potential. We just need to draw it out of him." The Masked Villain signaled to Dabi to do the honors.

Dabi approached the boy, "Alright so you're going to show me your quirk or turn to ash." He threatened as a blue flame pulsed from his hand.

"I...I understand." Kise barely managed to get out. A purple mist began to form from his wrist. Giran and Dabi quickly backed away. It was slow moving and didn't seem very dangerous. Dabi looked at him for a moment as the boy covered his mouth and charged the man. Shooting some fire at the ground kept the boy at a distance. He let out more of this substance and started to cover the area. Though as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. The young Shido was passed out on the ground.

"So was that it?" Dabi looked confused at what just happened. "Did he knock himself out from overexertion or was it his quirk.

Masquerade walked over and woke up Kise. "What happened there? It looks like you just passed out." He helped the boy to his feet, wobbling as he stood.

"It's pointless! I'm no use to anybody! No school will want me because my quirk doesn't work right! And you guys won't want me either!" He complained as he prepared to run away.

His words resonated again with Masquerade. As the boy went to run, the Masked Villain grabbed the boys wrist and held him in place. "Tell me exactly what your quirk is. I may have a couple of ideas for you to utilize."

Unable to go anywhere, Kise conceded and told the group. "I can generate sleeping gas. It's useful in putting others to sleep but it moves really slow and ends up affecting me." He whimpered.

A grin forming under his mask, "Giran, could you bring him back tomorrow night. Also a gas mask. I have a plan for this boy." Giran nodded and left with Shido.

"Why are you going so far for one shrimp? Seriously?" Dabi turned to the other villain. "His quirk is useful sure but he's not that great a fighter. What could he really do?"

"With everything that I'll be doing tomorrow, this boy will be completely different once I'm through with him." Masquerade flipped open his phone and messaged Kurogiri to transport them back. The villain switched back to being Izuku Midoriya and returned home. He had a lot to prepare.

Like clockwork, Midoriya prepared for his morning community service activity with Bakugo. He headed down to the beach and found he wasn't the first one there today. In fact, he wasn't even the second one there. The music was a bit louder than usual and Katsuki Bakugo was out there moving piles of stuff towards the dumpster. He would on occasion use his explosion quirk to give him a hand. That was on the normal side of things. What wasn't normal was his purple haired classmate being there to help out. He knew that Bakugo and Jiro had started to tolerate each other but didn't expect her to join in on cleaning up the beach. "Good morning Jiro!" Midoriya yelled as he began to work.

Kyoka turned to the boy and waved to him. She knew it was a bit loud out here and that they didn't normally talk while they trained. Katsuki nodded towards Izuku and everyone got to work on the beach. Honestly, if they keep this pace up, it might be usable during the mid summer. The three students worked up a sweat. Kyoka tried to keep up but wasn't used to doing this on the regular. She was slowly getting faster but it took baby steps.

Once his alarm went off, Bakugo turned off the music and the three of them gathered their things to head to school. Turning to the girl with earphone jacks, Midoriya asked, "So Jiro, why did you decide to give us a hand? I mean it's appreciated but I just wasn't expec-"

"Yea yea I get it Midoriya. Well I don't live that far from here actually. And I see how well you two do during hero studies, better than most of our class honestly. And if you two are doing extra work and I'm already behind...I guess I have to do extra just to keep up." She admitted, face turning a bit pink from embarrassment.

Surprisingly, Kachan spoke up. "You're doing fine. Just need a bit of refinement. Otherwise don't sweat the small stuff." He growled as he walked ahead of the other two.

Deku added on to that, "Yea Jiro. Like he said, you are doing a good job. But I know the feeling of wanting to improve yourself and get better. Feel free to join us from now on."

Kyoka smiled. "Thanks guys. Explosion Boy said something similar during our study session last week."

Bakugo turned around with his rage face. His expression screamed you weren't supposed to tell him that. Trying to cover his tracks, "Yea I invited over a few extras to study. Can't have the entire class fall too far behind."

"Yea it was us, Kirishima, and Mina. A very interesting dynamic." The purple haired girl thought back to last weekend. "Explosion Boy was like a dictator, yelling at everyone the entire time. He's surprisingly good at explaining things though."

"That's cause I'm not just some muscle headed idiot. I have a brain too. So does that nerd. Hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes." Kachan pointed at Deku, giving him a weird compliment.

The group eventually arrived at UA High School and like normal, they headed to the locker rooms and freshened up before class. Just like always, they made it just in time for the bell with Aizawa crawling in his sleeping bag behind them. Taking their seats, Aizawa started class. "Ok so I'm guessing you all want to know the results of the midterms. I'll post the results on the board. If you want your test back, the class rep can pass them out." Aizawa slammed a piece of paper with tape onto the board before curling back up into his sleeping bag.

The students rushed the board and started looking at the results as Yaoyorozu grabbed the pile of tests and started placing them on the correct desks. The list read in descending order: 20. Denki Kaminari, 19. Yuga Aoyama, 18. Hanta Sero, 17. Mina Ashido, 16. Toru Hagakure, 15. Fumikage Tokoyami, 14. Rikido Sato, 13. Koji Koda, 12. Eijiro Kirishima, 11. Ochako Uraraka, 10. Mezo Shoji, 9. Minoru Mineta, 8. Mashirao Ojiro, 7. Kyoka Jiro, 6. Tsuyu Asui, 5. Izuku Midoriya, 4. Shoto Todoroki, 3. Katsuki Bakugo, 2. Tenya Iida, and 1. Momo Yaoyorozu. Most of the class placed where they expected, except for Kaminari who swore that he should've done better than this.

"Hah Deku! You're still beneath me!" Kachan teased as he waved his results in Deku's face. "See? You even missed some easy ones!" The boy continued to joke.

"Oh sorry Kachan. I didn't get much rest from the day before. Must've caused me to make some mistakes. Don't worry, I'll do better next time." The green haired boy responded confidently, as a challenge to his friend. The two locked eyes with a friendly rivalry glare.

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka came running over. "I got eleventh! Almost in the upper half. Next time for sure I'll do better! But thanks for all the help. We should do it again for finals!" She mentioned as she showed off her results.

"That's amazing Ochako. You worked really hard. If you make it into the top ten, maybe I'll give you a reward." He teased her. "Actually I know exactly how to reward you. But it's a secret." He winked at her.

She started to get a bit flustered. "Meanie! You shouldn't tease a girl like that." The two started laughing.

Classes went on like normal. Izuku excused himself after homeroom as he headed down the hall to visit someone he hadn't seen since the sports festival. Arriving at the school's workshop, Midoriya was greeted by an explosion, he nimbly dodged backwards out of the way but saw a pink haired girl covered in smoke. "Hatsume?" He asked.

"Yep that's me!" She replied as she was still laying flat on her back from the explosion. "So what do you need umm who are you?" Mei asked in earnest.

"Oh I'm Izuku Midoriya. We were on the same team during the cavalry battle of the sports festival." He quickly answered her.

"Never heard of ya!" She responded just as quickly. "So what brings a hero course student down to the support section workshop? Oh are you interested in one of my babies?"

"Possibly but I was wondering if you could make a baby for me?" An awkward pause lasted for about ten seconds before Midoriya realized what he said. "Oh I mean not in that way I mean could you make an invention that I thought up last night?"

Mei laughed at the boy. "Gotcha gotcha! So what will it be? I may have already made one myself. Maybe I can upgrade something old?"

"Well I know this guy that has a quirk that can produce a gas and liquid from his wrist. The problem is that it comes out slowly. Is there a way to make some sort of nozzle wristband shooter thing that could increase its speed. Like a hose attachment or something?" Izuku asked.

"That sounds awesome! I have a design already in mind! I'll get started on them right away! Oh I can't wait to test these out!" She exclaimed.

"Umm my friend doesn't go to UA though. It was just something for you to make. Didn't have to be for him." The boy clarified.

"I'll make it anyway. Add it to my list of marketable items for heroes in the future!" The girl was getting lost in her own world.

Izuku not sure what to do, began to leave. "I'll come check on them this afternoon!" He waved as he headed back to class. '_I'm so glad she only ever thinks of inventing. Makes getting her to do me favors that much easier.'_ The boy laughed to himself.

School continued like normal as Izuku attended the rest of his classes. The class performed a bit of rescue training since their large lesson at the USJ was interrupted. Once the final bell rang, Midoriya immediately started to head for the support course workshop.

"Hey wait up Deku!" Ochako chased him partially down the hall.

"Oh I'm sorry Ochako. I didn't see you there. I'm just heading over to see a friend really fast. I'll be right back." He smiled as he continued on his way.

She looked confused. 'What friends does he have outside of class 1-A? Is it a guy he knew before coming here? No he only knew Bakugo. Is it a girl!? Is he meeting up with some girl in private? To do who knows what?!' Uraraka's mind went into overdrive as she thought of her boyfriend possibly cheating. She decided to follow him just to be safe. She acted as stealthily as possible.

Izuku made his way to the workshop and noticed he was being tailed. At first he thought it might be Mr. Aizawa keeping an eye on him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the hair of his girlfriend sticking out from behind a locker. He snickered and continued. Once there, he walked inside to see an excited Mei Hatsume. "Good afternoon Hatsume! How is the baby?" He asked using her terminology.

"Midoriya! The baby is doing great! Took care of it all day. Though Mr. Power Loader told me that I should be focusing on class." She handed over the invention to Izuku.

From behind the door, Ochako was hearing the entire conversation without looking inside. "Wait what! Baby? Does he have a baby!? With Hatsume!" Her mind continued to go into overdrive at the thought of Izuku and Mei.

"Oh wow! You're amazing Hatsume. This is incredible and it only took you until the end of the day. Could you explain it to me? Or show me how to use it?"

"Roger roger!" The device was two wristbands that had canisters attached to the bottom and shot out like a spray bottle (Basically like spider-man's web shooters). "Well you put this on here (wrist) and you then line up the hole how you want it (the release portion of the can) and the stuff fills in through here (the bottle connects to the wristband and can store the gas or liquid inside of the bottle for later) and then you release it! (Small hand triggers)."

Uraraka's mind was going into overdrive with what she was hearing. She was now convinced her boyfriend was cheating on her and possibly had a child. She quickly turned the corner and shouted, "Hey! What are you two doing?!"

Turning and looking at her, Mei was placing the wristbands on Izuku and pointing out the different features. "Oh Ochako. I was asking Hatsume to make an invention I thought of. I promised her at the sports festival that I would let her know any ideas that came to my mind."

"Yep yep! And he has kept his word. Though you said you don't need this, so I'll hold onto it for later." She placed it in a pile with all of her other stuff. Well if that's all you need, I have to clean up for the day. Thanks Midoriya!" She waved as the two left.

Uraraka was embarrassed by the development here and just kept her head down. Midoriya turned and closed the door while facing away from Uraraka. He quickly used Swap to exchange the invention in the pile for two pieces of loose leaf paper. "So what was that shouting for earlier?" Izuku turned to his girlfriend.

"Oh...umm nothing! Nothing at all! I just had a ton of energy and wanted to see what all the noise was about!" She blushed heavily as the two continued down the hall.

Midoriya knew this excuse was a lie. He was an expert at making excuses sound believable and this was not one of them. "I see...ok then."

Ochako could feel that he seemed upset or worried about something. She decided to ask him, "Deku, do you...like me? And only me?" She looked downward, worried of his response.

Deku turned to her and looked a bit confused by the question. "Of course I do. Only yo-" He cut himself off. A flash of Himiko appeared in his mind. He grabbed his head like he had just gotten a severe headache.

Noticing his behavior, "Deku! Are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?" She seemed really worried as her boyfriend stumbled for a moment.

"I-I'll be fine." He replied. Shaking the thoughts from his head, "Only you Ochako." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

The girl was caught off guard by this and smiled at her boyfriend. The two left school together and headed to the train station where they parted ways. As Ochako got on the train, she thought to herself, '_I'm glad he told me the truth. It would've torn me apart if he was with someone else. I think I might love him.'_ She smiled at the thought.

Making his way to his counseling session, Izuku had another request to make. This time to his sensei. He entered the Corellia Counseling Center and was greeted by Ryoko Akayama. "Good afternoon Izuku. I'm sorry to say but Mr. Hanzo is unavailable today. He has an important meeting with the Hero Public Safety Commission."

Midoriya frowned. He was looking forward to his training. "Is it ok if I still use the room in the back for a private session?" He asked the red haired woman.

"Of course. Mr. Hanzo would be pleased to hear that." She smiled at the boy. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually yes." He swiftly responded. "I need to ask you a question in private if that is ok with you?"

"Oh Izuku! I didn't know you were so daring." She teased. "Yes. I'll walk with you to the usual place." The lady escorted Midoriya back to his usual training room. She closed the door and they were alone. Free to talk as they wished. "You needed to speak with me?"

"Yes. So I know this person I recommended to Giran and I believe the League may be exactly what he needs to improve himself. But his combat abilities were on par or worse than mine when I started. Is it possible for sensei to obtain for me a small firearm for him to defend himself if his quirk isn't enough?" Izuku pleaded the story.

Ryoko looked surprised at the boy's story. "That is certainly possible, but why go so far for someone who you don't even know?" Her eyes turned into piercing daggers. She dropped her nice flirting persona and was looking at him to judge his true intentions.

"In a weird way, he reminds me a bit of me before my accident." The woman dropped her stare. She knew where this was going. "I want to make a difference in his life. I may not be a hero, but it doesn't mean I can't still help him find a purpose. For him to be useful!" Izuku looked her in the eyes. His confidence and determination were unwavering.

Akayama sighed. "Very well. I will talk to Mr. Hanzo about obtaining a small six shot pistol. I hope you are right about this one." She winked as she started to leave the room.

"Don't worry. I am!" He smiled and bowed to her. He then stretched and prepared himself for his workout. He continued practicing the pressure point strikes. He had been working on these for several days now and was beginning to incorporate these movements into his battle style. After about two hours of practice, it was beginning to reach evening. Izuku Midoriya headed home for dinner and to do his homework before his League of Villains work began.

Sending a message on his hidden phone, Izuku walked through the warp gate that appeared on the floor. Like always, he ended up in the same room in front of the same briefcase. He quickly used Swap to change his clothes. He placed the happy theater mask onto his face and walked into the bar. Toga immediately charged him. "Masquy!" She tried to give him a hug with two knives in hand but he used Swap and changed her location with a table. She ran face first into a wall and fell over dazed.

"Lord Shigaraki. I have arrived. Do you wish for me to go and test the new recruit like before? Shall I bring Dabi?" He asked as he took a knee for his master.

"No. This time bring the little headache. I'm tired of her and need a reprieve." He mentioned as he took a drink of something. From the smell of it, it was highly alcoholic. Most likely to ease the pain of dealing with Toga.

"As you wish my lord." The Masked Villain bowed as he walked through another warp gate. He bowed to Kurogiri in thanks. Toga skipped behind him as the portal closed. Arriving at the same station, Masquerade noticed Kise Shido standing next to Giran. The boy had a gas mask in his hand and looked a bit more nervous than the previous night. "Greetings Giran. A pleasure as always. And to you as well Shido. Are you ready to try your luck against Himiko?" The girl waved to him with a blade in hand.

"I...I guess." He barely got out. Kise placed the gas mask over his face. It made him look much more like a villain this way.

Masquerade chuckled and walked up to the boy. "Oh I had something special prepared for you. Use these. It will help you with accuracy. Feel free to go wild." He walked back over to Toga and whispered. "Do not slice him. Just go slow enough so he can learn the basics. I'll reward you later if you behave." He patted her on the head as she nodded. She was going to definitely obey if she could cut someone later.

"I hope you're ready Gas Boy because here I come." Himiko charged him with a speed faster than he was expecting. She got in close but he released his quirk and a small field of sleeping gas filled the area. Giran and Masquerade stepped way back as the two battled. Himiko jumped a few paces away before catching her breath. She sucked in a lot of air and then charged through the gas while swinging her blade. Surprisingly, the boy wasn't shocked about where she was attacking from. It was like he could feel her location in the gas. He then continued to back up and dodge, unable to counterattack. She was just too fast. Kise decided to wait until she took a breath. Himiko backed out of his range to get some more air. Shido aimed his new wristbands at her and fired. A stream of gas came out like a spray bottle and hit her right in the face. The strength of the shot was more than he expected as Kise stumbled back a step. Toga coughed for a second and then charged in, a bit upset with him landing a blow on her. As she got closer, her legs suddenly collapsed and the girl passed out on the floor. Himiko Toga was fast asleep. Shido dispelled his gas and the battle ended.

"Good job. Very good job!" Masquerade clapped for the boy as he stood victorious. "And you used my gifts quite well. How say you that we go and head to the boss and tell him the results. Also to pay Giran for his time."

The two nodded as the Masked Villain sent a message on his phone. He then picked up Himiko bridal style and went to follow the other two through the portal. At the bar, Shigaraki looked at the blond boy carrying the gas mask. "Did he pass?" Tomura asked Masquerade.

"Yes sir. He defeated Himiko in battle though she was taking it easy on him. Still, he was able to use his new equipment well." The Masked Villain reported, still holding the unconscious girl.

"Anyone who can keep that headache asleep is welcome. So what do we call you? This is Dabi, Twice, Kurogiri, Toga, and Masquerade. I'm the boss Shigaraki. So who are you?" He asked as he scratched his neck profusely.

Thinking for a moment, the boy thought of something he learned in history class. Something that was a dangerous weapon of war back many years ago. "Mustard. Call me Mustard." He said with a confident smirk.

"Mustard! Like your hair color! No it's not!" Twice pointed out as he waved to the newest member.

Masquerade bowed slightly and took his leave for the evening. He went to the back room and went to put Toga down. The room was dark so he placed her down on a crate. As she left his arms, the girl sprang up and snatched at his mask, grabbing it as she caught him off guard. "For my reward I wanna see your face!"

Izuku quickly covered his face with his hands as the girl squinted to see in the darkness. Moving over to the briefcase, Masquerade quickly used Swap to change back into his uniform. Himiko made her way in front of the warp gate that appeared in front of him. The glowing vortex produced some dim light but was still difficult to see. "Move Himiko!" Izuku shouted.

"Nope I wanna see! And you can't leave until I do!" She spread her arms in front of the portal and used her body to block the exit. Not amused, Izuku Midoriya activated his Swap quirk and traded places with the girl. Toga yelled out, "No fair!"

Looking over his shoulder with a smirk, he said "That's all you get for now." Winking at her and revealing the side of his face. The boy then walked through the portal and it closed up.

Himiko couldn't really see well in the room. His face was mostly covered in shadows. Toga could only make out one detail. "So he has green eyes that match his hair." She smiled as the image of her beloved Masquy was coming together in her head.

Back in his room, Izuku shook his head at all the extra trouble that was caused. He needed to really get her under control or else it could cost him big time. Falling into bed, the boy reflected on the day. His mind then wandered to Ochako and then to Himiko. His heart hurt. He felt pain whenever Himiko entered his mind. '_No. She is just a means to Shigaraki's goals. Uraraka is just part of my cover. Wait is that true? Is either of those true?' _ His mind thought this over for awhile before he drifted off to sleep.

**Hello everyone! So this chapter went in a completely different direction than I intended. I was going to do a portion on the class doing rescue training but as I went to write that, I just had no motivation to do it. I really like writing about the villain side of the story and since this arc focuses on them, I decided to minimize some of the hero stuff. Also Kise Shido is Mustard. I literally looked up a name that meant yellow seed. Was a lame joke but I named a ninja Hanzo so you know how creative I am. Anyway, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. See ya later!**


	29. Chapter 29

It was early June. The plans for the League of Villains were progressing on schedule. They currently consisted of seven members: Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Masquerade, Toga, Dabi, Twice, and Mustard. Tomura Shigaraki was hoping to have about a dozen core members before his next plan of attack. Though that didn't mean he shouldn't start planning. An idea popped into the leader's head. He should do something to one of All Might's students as a way to demoralize him. Make him angry and upset about his failure. A more direct and personal torture. Shigaraki was planning to hit the heroes where it hurts and give them a crushing defeat.

Izuku Midoriya went to school as usual. The time he was spending there was almost like a dream come true. It was something that he had always wanted, to grow up and be a hero. Yet now, that dream seemed like a distant memory. Deep down, the boy knew he couldn't turn back from his current path. He also thought of all the rejection he felt before he developed a quirk. His mother didn't believe in him, All Might shattered his dream, and Bakugo forced him to suicide. These thoughts always lingered in the back of his mind. Though he never verbalized them, the boy would never forget what led him to where he is now.

Class had ended for the day and Izuku had not paid any attention. His mind was just thinking over the past year of his life. Lost in thought, he failed to notice the final bell ringing. After remaining seated after others started to leave, Uraraka came over and shook the boy awake. "Hey Deku! Earth to Deku! You in there?" The girl asked with a big smile.

Quickly fading back to reality, Midoriya turned to his girlfriend. "Huh what? Oh Ochako. Did you need something?"

"Yea it's time to go home. Are you feeling ok? You were really out of it." She replied growing a bit concerned.

"I was just thinking about stuff. Guess I drifted off a little." He laughed in reply. "You go on ahead today. I need a bit of time to myself."

Looking disappointed, Ochako turned around and started to leave. "Alright. If you say so Deku. See you tomorrow." The saddened girl left the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Deku sat in the room for a bit. It was empty and he was alone. '_What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling so down about this? I just have to stick to the plan. Get information on All Might and find a way to make him pay. But is that right? Am I really starting to want to be a hero again? What if I get caught? What will happen? I can't betray those who have accepted me. I could never betray Lord Shigaraki. But some of the students have accepted me too. Is betraying them right? I mean, am I really friends with them? Iida and Tsu. Kirishima and Jiro. Ochako and Kachan.'_ His mind wandered a while longer before an announcement came on that the school would be closing soon. He gathered his things and headed out. The boy had a meeting he needed to attend.

Today Izuku was to head on a recon mission with Twice. The two were to rendezvous on a train heading towards downtown Musutafu City. Needing to cover his face from the League member, Midoriya placed one of those sick masks over his face. He also wore an outfit similar to when he went on his date with Ochako. To complete his look, he purchased a cheap pair of black sunglasses to hide his eyes. The boy looked a bit suspicious but with his ninjutsu ability to mask his presence, he would barely be noticed.

Arriving on the train, Izuku began looking for his colleague. Though the man typically wore a full body costume, Midoriya was given a picture of what he looked like without the mask. Moving from car to car, Izuku eventually encountered the blond man sitting near the end of the train, looking out the window. He seemed to be muttering to himself. Slowly making his way there, he grabbed the pole on the train next to Bubaigawara and said the following, "Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me TWICE, shame on YOU." He emphasized those two words and got his partners attention.

Looking up, Jin Bubaigawara, codename Twice, recognized the green hair of his fellow League member. "So are you him?" He asked as he twitched a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Bubaigawara. It's me, Shintaro Midorima. Don't you recognize me?" He introduced himself to his comrade.

The man looked confused but then nodded. "Oh yea it is you. Took me a minute." He moved over and let the boy sit down. "How have you been man?"

"I've been well. Actually I'm heading to downtown. I heard of this street performer that is supposedly one of the best in the business. Had to see it for myself." He mentions to his teammate.

"Oh yea! I think I've heard of him. Been meaning to pay him a visit. Mind if I tag along?" Jin asks.

"Feel free. The more the merrier." He gestured to his friend. "In fact, I think this might be our stop." The train came to a stop and the two of them got off. Jin started muttering something to himself again. Seemed to be a nervous tick that came with his quirk. Midoriya just accepted it and continued on.

Turning to his partner, "So is your real name Shintaro Midorima? I think I've heard that somewhere before."

"No it isn't. About a hundred years ago, when basketball was still popular and quirks were rare, he was one of the first basketball players to use his quirk on the court. That is before they were banned. I think he had a quirk that increased his aim. He holds the record for most three point shots in history. I only chose the name because we both have green hair." The boy pointed to his messy hair.

"That makes sense. Good cover name Midorima! It's a terrible name!" He accidentally shouted out. "Sorry I didn't mean that." He apologized and placed his hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry about it. Now focus. We are looking for a street performer. He wears a mask and a red long sleeved button up. Shouldn't be too difficult to find." Shintaro mentioned as they walked down the city street.

Wandering around a few blocks, they saw a person performing music, a few heroes putting out a fire, even a classy english looking gentleman getting tea. After about an hour, they found a small stall set up a few blocks away from the city center. "Is it time to do the thing Midorima?" Bubaigawara asked?

"Yes. Let's go to meet our new recruit." The two stepped out from an alleyway and walked up to this masked magician. He wore a black vest over his red shirt. If it wasn't for the mask pattern being different or the shirt color, Masquerade would think that he was looking at a taller version of himself.

"You two!" The magician pointed to them. "Are you interested in playing a game? I can do all kinds of fun games." He advertised.

"Oh Midorima, that sounds like fun. Let's check it out!" Jin said excitedly as he put five hundred yen on the table.

"Oh ho ho. So we have a participant today then. How about a little magical performance then. I'll make something disappear. If you can find it, then I'll pay you an addition five hundred yen."

"Sounds good! I love these games!" Jin seemed super excited about the upcoming trick. "Here use this." He handed over his phone to the man.

"This will suffice." Moving it from one hand to the next, the magician turned the phone and flipped it upside down. He then clasped it together between his hands and raised them close to his mouth. It then seemed to disappear. "Ta da! Where did it go?" He asked.

The two were a bit impressed. Jin immediately blurted out, "It's in your sleeves!" The magician then allowed the blond to feel up his arms to see if the phone was in there. No success.

Shintaro joined in on the guessing. "Your gloves perhaps?" The magician let them touch his hands and gloves. Nothing seemed off. He was telling the truth.

The man then brought his hands up in a prayer position, close to his head. Suddenly, as his hands separated, the phone had reappeared. "Here you are sir. I'll be taking the coin. It was a pleasure." He bowed slightly.

Midoriya thought to himself for a moment. '_Is that how I behave when I'm dressed like that?' _He wondered. "How about I give it a shot." The boy took out a one thousand yen bill and handed over the sunglasses. "Will this work?"

"Oh yes. This will be fine." The man proceeded to do the same routine as before, watching both the men who were staring at him. He looked at Jin who lit a cigarette and then into the eyes of the green eyed child. As he went to make the sunglasses vanish, nothing happened. They didn't disappear. Something was wrong. "What! What is happening?!" He exclaimed out loud by mistake.

"I guess you messed up then." Shintaro smirked as he seemed to figure out what was going on.

Quickly grabbing the money he had earned that day. The magician kicked over the table and made a run for it. The two started to chase him on foot down an alley but he was faster than expected. Midoriya could have kept up but didn't want to give them away. Especially since he was on guard and just jumped to a building top. Bubaigawara spoke up. "So did it go according to plan?" Are we sure it's ok to let him get away?"

"Don't worry. I have faith that I'll be able to track him. Just wait for a phone call. For now, let's get some dinner." The two headed to a small shop and got a cheap meal. It was all they could afford since Midoriya didn't have a job and Bubaigawara was barely getting by.

The two ate for a bit before deciding to go for a stroll in the park. They sat down on a bench and had a nice little chat. "So Midorima. Why don't you show us your face?" Jin asked out of the blue.

"I can't go into details but I'm on an important mission and can't give away my identity. Unless Lord Shigaraki says so." He responded. The boy seemed to become a bit sad at that.

"I get that. I wear mine to keep me contained. I've been fighting to hold it in all day. And your failing!" Twice quickly covered his mouth. "Honestly, I'm not surprised I'm crazy. I don't even know if I'm the real me or not."

"I can relate to that. I'm basically living a double life. I've been having a hard time figuring out which one is the life I want." He started opening up. "I know that no matter what I do, I can't have both forever. It wouldn't work that way."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I've done that and it almost got me killed. You'll figure something out. You seem like a smarter guy than me." Jin put his hand on his teammates shoulder for reassurance.

"You're a pretty good guy Bubaigawara. I really wasn't expecting that out of the League but you seem like a loyal guy." The two bonded over their similar struggles.

Jin received a call on his phone. "Hey I got a call. It's from you." Twice handed over the phone to Izuku.

Midoriya's voice came from the other side of the phone. "I tracked Sako the magician back to his apartment. Apparently he isn't alone. I'll send you the address and then contact Kurogiri." The voice said.

"Understood." Midorima replied. He hung up the phone and looked at the message they had just received. The address was about five blocks away. Twice and Masquerade stood up and headed over.

With the help of Izuku's Swap quirk, the two were able to make it to the roof and run into another Midoriya. "Good job using Erasure from a distance earlier." The original said.

"Don't mention it. You two did nicely to keep his attention." The clone responded. "I will stay at a distance again this time and continue to use Erasure. If anything bad happens, I will Swap Twice out. I am disposable after all." He laughed as he fist bumped himself.

The original Izuku Midoriya and Jin Bubaigawara made their way up to the apartment of Atsuhiro Sako. He was a former stage magician who was fired after making money disappear from audience members and the performance hall vault. The man was an expert thief. He even was known to rob several stores of expensive merchandise without them knowing. His alias in the underground was known as Mr. Compress. The man did not work alone though. He had a partner that functioned as his muscle. She was a bit less known about though since he was the face of their partnership.

From inside the apartment, a knock could be heard from the door. Atsuhiro was confused by the sound and gestured his partner to answer the door. The woman with short red hair stood up and walked over. Opening the door, she looked at the two standing there. With a bit of a manly voice, "What do you want?" She asked.

Midoriya spoke up. "Hello. We are looking for Atsuhiro Sako and are curious if he wants to join our little group?" The boy asked the tall, muscular woman.

She hesitated a second, thrown off by his straightforwardness. "What's it to ya?" She asked. "Why him?"

Twice spoke up. "We heard he's a man of many talents and our boss told us to come visit! We do what we want!" The man blurted out. The large woman looked at the blond with a weird glance.

"Pardon my friend here. He has been through a tough time lately. If you wish, may we talk to the man inside. I believe we got off on the wrong foot earlier with Mr. Compress." Midoriya smirked at the name drop.

The muscular woman reacted to the name. She started to scratch the facial hair on her chin as she thought over what had been said. "Well if you want to talk to him, you'll have to come back another time." The two guys in front of her started to glow blue as they flew away from each other down the hall in opposite directions.

As the woman closed the door, Izuku quickly recovered and ran down the hallway. He activated Power and punched the door down. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but I really wish to talk to you." He said as the woman began to pick up a large pole wrapped in a cloth and the formerly masked man charged him. He caught the giant pole, which turned out to be a giant magnet, with one hand. As Mr. Compress made contact with him, nothing happened. His quirk didn't activate.

"You boy! How are you doing that?" He asked. Sako was not used to his power being ineffective.

"Simple. It wasn't me that did it." He then tossed his sunglasses into the air. They suddenly disappeared as another version of him appeared behind Mr. Compress. "It was that me that did it. Oh I forgot, a magician isn't supposed to reveal his secrets." He laughed.

Twice reappeared in the doorway as the clone kept his eyes on the other two. "Yo Midorima, we good? You totally failed!" Jin asked.

"Oh I think this is fine. Now…" The original Midoriya turned to the other two. "As I was trying to say earlier. Our boss wishes to invite you to the League of Villains. He believes that you may be an excellent individual to have on our side."

"What! The League of Villains? Those guys that attacked UA two months ago? You are with them?" He asked in quick succession.

"Yes. We both are. My boss knows that his previous attack was a failure and wishes to remedy this by coming up with a small group of elite villains. He believes someone with your skills would make an excellent thief or even kidnapper." The boy responded with a darker tone in his voice.

"So it seems you know about my quirk then. Why should I join you and work under your rules?" Atsuhiro remarked.

"That's right!" The large woman added. "We do what we want and won't be shackled down. We use our powers for us. Not how society wants us to!"

"Not how society wants you to? Interesting. I understand that. I relate to that very well actually. I could be what you call both sides of that coin. Falling in line with society during day and planning its destruction by night. My question for you is, how does it feel to live freely?" Masquerade asked.

"It feels…well freeing." The woman said. "Before the world looked at me differently because of my gender. Once Compress and I teamed up though, I started to live different. I now see myself as a woman and plan to live that way. Screw whatever society says!"

"And I was falsely accused of theft by my manager. He turned me in and got reimbursed for what I stole. I was the one to be punished when it turned out he planned it all along. I won't be part of anyone's society that will throw a team member to be sacrificed!" He spat the words at both green haired boys.

Both the original and the clone smiled. "You know. The conviction you two have has renewed mine in a sense. I was having trouble figuring out what to do and what side I should be on. If I was betraying anyone or not. Now I get it. To make a better society under Lord Shigaraki, I don't need to feel either of those. I will be his useful piece until the end for the sake of a better society. My personal feelings can be damned." He started laughing as the boy slowly started to kill off his emotional attachments. "All of this is for a better world. One where quirks can be used freely and heroes are no longer lurking around to keep us in check."

Sako, the woman, and Bubaigawara looked at him with a puzzled look. Did he go crazy? Did this boy really only view himself as a piece or a tool to be used for his master's plan. Twice then spoke up to the other two. "Don't get him wrong. If it's freedom you want, the boss is very lenient as long as you are willing to do some work. It's so we can live how we want to live."

The woman spoke up at that. "If he really is willing, then I'd be willing to join. What about you Compress?"

"Well I am no good without my muscle and I always assumed we were a package deal anyway. I'll meet him." The man put on his mask and grabbed his trench coat. "Now where do we go to meet him?"

The clone had sent a message on the phone before tossing it to the original. A portal then opened up and the group walked through. Once inside, the clone grabbed one of its own daggers and stabbed itself in the chest. It then proceeded to turn back into a puddle of mud. The others were a bit shocked but quickly got over how crazy this boy was. The two new recruits introduced themselves to the man wearing many hands. Shigaraki met Atsuhiro Sako (Mr. Compress) and Kenji Hikiishi (Magne). They talked for awhile as Twice hung out by Masquerade.

"So do you really feel that way man? That you are a piece to the boss?" Twice asked as he managed to keep his composure.

"Talking to them about how society affected them and how they wanted to be free of its shackles got me thinking. Personal attachment just holds people back from doing what is necessary. I don't want to hesitate when I am needed most. I don't want to have to think about which side I serve. I'll be his piece and continue my cover."

The boy walked through a portal that led him back into the bar. The bar was mostly empty except for Toga waiting to ambush whoever came in. She hesitated a moment as she saw someone she hadn't recognized. It quickly clicked that Masquerade was the one with the face disguise. "Masquy!" She shouted slashing at the boy.

He sidestepped the blow and poked her in a spot in the shoulder. Her arm went limp and she dropped the knife. "I'm sorry Himiko. You know I can't reveal to you my identity."

She grabbed her arm and gave him a pouty face. "That feels weird you know." She complained as the boy rubbed a spot on her shoulder and the feeling started to come back. "You seem different today. You aren't the normal playful Masquy." She questioned.

"Well today I met our new recruits who will be here soon. They helped me figure out some of my indecisiveness. I'm now fully devoted back to our cause." He replied.

"Wait you weren't before?" She asked as she looked confused and picked up her knife. She made a quick stab at him but he grabbed her arm, twisted it upward behind her head and brought her to the ground. He sat on top of her to keep her restrained.

"I was but my mission was causing me to question what I really wanted to do with my life. I was getting too attached and now I know I have to keep them all at arms length...even her." He frowned at that and his voice lowered. Changing back to a happier tone and putting on his best fake smile, Masquerade added, "But all of you are part of Lord Shigaraki's plan and that will change society for the better so that makes you and all the others important."

Himiko started to blush. "Oh Masquy! You think I'm important. You say that with me in this position?" She teased him as the others walked in on them through the vortex.

Shigaraki spoke up immediately. "If you are going to do that, go to a hotel down the street. Not in our base!" The others laughed at this as the boy in the sick mask got off of her. Even though he was wearing a mask, anyone could tell that he was blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just telling her of my devotion to you. This will not happen again." The boy bowed and quickly walked through the back door. He waved his hand before closing it to signal Kurogiri to send him home.

Izuku Midoriya walked through the portal and arrived on a roof by his house. He quickly made his way down and home. He waved to his mom and gave her a fake smile telling her that everything was ok. The two had dinner together before Izuku turned in early.

Back in his room, the boy thought to himself about what to do with his friends at school. He would continue to act nice around them but would begin slowly distance himself from them. He wanted to become a loner. This would make everything easier. He had chosen his side. The League accepted him first so that's where his loyalty remained. The difficult part would be Ochako. He felt emotionally committed to her and needed to sever this tie. The boy felt if he ever had to come against her as an enemy, he didn't know if he could face her. Something had to be done. Kachan may also be difficult to get rid of. Not because of Izuku holding any attachment, but from Katsuki being so damn stubborn. He may regard the boy as a friend but still sees him as the boy that told him to kill himself. That could never be forgiven.

Laying in bed, these negative thoughts clouded his head. His villain side was being fully embraced. He may be a hero in training, but he no longer felt that he could ever be a hero again. The flame of his desire extinguished.

In that moment, Izuku couldn't move. This feeling was familiar to him. The dark figure appeared before him. "So it seems you have finally picked a side." The dark voice called out. "Your emotions have been all over the place. It has fed me greatly in such a short time." A large grin could be seen on the figures face.

Choosing his words carefully, the green haired boy responded. "With what I have planned next, you will be thoroughly fed with dark emotions." He paused for a moment. "You will then be willing to help me again right?" He asked the figure.

"I will be able to yes." The voice responded. "If you desire my assistance, I will provide. The benefit will be great enough to bring you to a whole new level. The drawbacks...well your pain is my pleasure." The grin grew even larger and it looked like fangs could be seen inside of his toothy smile.

"All for Lord Shigaraki." The boy responded. "My one life is a mere stepping stone for him to change the world." Brimming with conviction, the darkness faded and Izuku Midoriya immediately drifted into sleep.

**Hello everyone. I had a hard time writing this. I've been trying to convey earlier in the story and much more recently about Izuku trying to be a hero and a villain. I also wanted to show that it was slowly causing him to not be sure of what side he wanted to be on, especially with his attachments to both sides. I hope this played out in my head the way I wanted you guys to see it. Anyway, we got Magne and Mr. Compress. Just three more villains to recruit before I go back to the main story. Thanks always everyone who reviews. Glad you liked my part with Hatsume Ghostkid33. I try to put some of my favorites in the narrative however I can. Anyway, thanks for reading. See ya later!**


	30. Chapter 30

It was now about the middle of June. Things have been slightly different in the life of Izuku Midoriya. The changes weren't drastic but enough to get noticed by those who knew him. He started by eating his lunch on the roof instead of the cafeteria with his friends. This small change wasn't much. Iida justified it as getting in some personal study time. Next thing strange was that he became less cooperative during hero training exercises. He stopped talking and planning with his partners. Instead he would go out during the assignment and complete the task. This was justified by Bakugo by saying that he's aiming for the top and pushing himself to get there. The third thing that was noticed by not just his immediate friends, but also other classmates like Ashido and Hagakure, was that Izuku was no longer creating that happy atmosphere around Uraraka or even walking to the station with her. No one could explain that.

Starting his day, Izuku got up and made his breakfast. Instead of heading to the beach, he decided to go for a short morning jog. This was his first day not going and figured it was time to start distancing himself from Bakugo and Jiro. The run was short and the boy made it back to his house with plenty of time to get ready for school.

His mother caught him before he left. "Izuku, can we talk a moment?" She asked with a bit of concern in her eyes.

"Yea mom. What is it?" He quickly responded as he was grabbing his stuff to go to school.

"Well it's just been this past week, you've seemed a bit distant. I know you are getting older and don't always like being around your mother but I can just tell there is something different." She sounded so sad that it was heartbreaking.

"I'm fine mom, really." He gave her a fake smile and walked out the door.

"You always say that honey." She muttered as she was left alone in the house.

Since he wasn't working with Kachan this morning, he made it to school with plenty of time. Deciding not to head to class right away, the boy went up to the roof of the school. He was planning on showing up last minute as to minimize interactions with his classmates. He was really devoting himself to keeping everyone at arm's length.

Opening the roof door, Izuku saw an unexpected sight. Mr. Aizawa was leaning against the railing with his sleeping bag at his feet. He turned around at the sound of the door. "Midoriya...you're here." He exclaimed.

"Oh hi sensei. I just came up here to get some fresh air." He smiled towards the pro hero. He hated interacting with Eraser Head. That teacher was very intelligent and suspected Midoriya every time something happened.

"I see." He answered. An awkward silence filled the roof for a moment. Neither said a word as they looked at each other. Aizawa broke the silence. "I come up here to be alone."

The boy chuckled at that. "I understand. I kind of wanted to be alone too." He responded. His teacher looked at him carefully as if he was analyzing him.

"Midoriya. Do you want to be a hero?" The teacher bluntly asked his student.

The question through the boy off. He let out a verbal huh noise. "What do you mean by that sensei? I mean I'm at UA. Why wouldn't I want to be a hero?"

Aizawa's gaze narrowed. "I ask this for a couple of reasons. One is because I still have my suspicions about you. I have no problem telling you because I know your smart and would have realized anyway if my suspicions were true." Izuku nodded his head at his teacher's logic. "Next, you have great potential but the way you behave sometimes is not how a hero should. Case and point, the sports festival." Flashes of his fight with Todoroki popped into his mind. "Finally, I may let my students interact with each other however they choose but you have made a withdrawal from most of your friends. I don't know the circumstances and I don't really care. But a hero does need allies to turn to and turning away from your friends is just shutting down those connections." Eraser seemed to figure some things out without much context. Midoriya underestimated him a bit.

"But sensei. What is wrong with being alone? You are alone most of the time, so why can't I be?" He tried to redirect back to his teacher.

"I tend to work alone. You're right. That's because I have to do things that I know others can't or won't." He paused for a moment. "You don't have to be like that...or at least you shouldn't."

"I feel similar sensei. The Stain incident really affected me and I see the world a bit differently. Took me some time to think it over but he had a point about society and being a hero. No one else at school really understands that. That's my reasoning." The bell rang and the boy turned and started walking down the stairs to class.

Left on the roof, thinking to himself, '_This kid...are we more alike than I think? Is that why I suspect him? Or am I right about all of this and he is a member of the League?'_ Eraser headed down stairs and went to class.

Izuku arrived a moment before Aizawa. Sitting down quickly, he noticed a note on his desk labeled 'Let's talk after class at the stairwell'. He folded the note and placed it in his bag. Katsuki leaned backwards a bit and whispered to him, "You better have a damn good explanation on what you did this morning."

Midoriya just ignored him as classes started for the day. Once lunchbreak hit, the boy decided to head to the roof like normal. He went to the stairwell and found Uraraka blocking the way. "So you got my note it seems."

Apparently the boy subconsciously went the correct way to meet her. "Yea. I guess you wanted to talk to me?" He managed to mutter as he rubbed the back of his head and glanced towards the stairs.

"So I can tell that you haven't been yourself lately. You don't join us for lunch and haven't walked with me to the station. You also just seem to be acting differently. Is something wrong?" She asked him.

The boy hesitated before giving his answer. "I'm just focusing on what's important." He responded.

Uraraka heard what he said and started to tear up. "So what does that mean exactly? Am I not important?" The girl looked like she would break down at any moment but held strong.

Midoriya felt pain in his stomach from saying that to her. "You are important. You are a very special person to me. But if I want to accomplish the goals I set for myself, then I can't be held back by anything." He couldn't bring himself to look at her. The boy needed to end this for the League but his feelings told him otherwise.

"Everyone here is working to be a hero! All of us. Everyone wants to be number one and is aiming for the top. Just because it takes a lot of hard work doesn't mean we can't have fun and enjoy ourselves too. I really care about you Izuku." She replied holding the tears back.

He thought for a moment. Izuku hated hearing her like this. '_Is being with her so bad?'_ Midoriya pondered to himself. His mind was switching back and forth. He finally spoke up, "I can't be distracted…" He said as he walked past her to the rooftop. She tried to grab onto him and continue talking but he nimbly avoided her and went to the roof. The girl was left alone in the stairwell. Crying, she ran to one of the bathrooms.

Lunch was halfway over and Ochako had not arrived at the lunch table to eat with her friends. Asui decided to get up and search for her. After only a few minutes, she heard a noise coming from the bathroom where she found her friend sobbing and confused. "Ochako, what's wrong?!" She quickly asked trying to comfort her friend.

"He broke up with me! I don't even know why!" She continued to cry. "I really liked him and he just wouldn't tell me what was wrong!" She sobbed into Tsu's shoulder for a moment.

"It'll be alright." Asui said as she gave her a hug. The girl took out her phone and messaged Bakugo. "Midoriya broke up with Ochako. Something is wrong and he won't say what. Can you talk to him?"

Back in the cafeteria, Bakugo felt his phone ring. He got a message from the frog girl. Surprised, he opened his phone and read the message. His rage seemed to kick into overdrive. He messaged back "Where is he?!" and then stormed out of the cafeteria yelling "Deku you bastard!" A moment later he got a reply saying the roof and he charged up there.

On the rooftop, Midoriya felt torn up inside but tried to justify it as being freed from his shackles. He was slowly terminating all of his connections with his friends. It was what needed to be done if he were to truly be a villain on the inside. As he was lost in thought, the door to the roof exploded and Bakugo came storming out. "Umm Kachan?" He questioned as the boy rapidly charged him.

A right hook came flying at his face as the word "DEKU!" was yelled at him. Izuku dodged under the hook and quickly sidestepped to the left, getting behind Katsuki. "Why did you make pink cheeks cry?!" He continued shouting.

"If someone has a goal, they can't have any distractions." He repeated monotonously. "I have an objective and friends are just getting in the way." The boy backed up a few steps to get some distance from the blond.

"That's a damn excuse! You were happy and so was she! Why ruin that?" The boy yelled at the green haired student. A silence filled the air for a moment. "Fine don't answer me. Die!" He yelled his signature battle cry and charged the boy again.

Izuku glanced towards the side of the building and saw a camera recording all of their actions. Midoriya then flipped backwards to dodge the explosive shot in front of him and landed on top of the side rail. "You want me to die?" He asked Bakugo. "Very well. Maybe I should take another swan dive per your request...again!" Izuku's eyes looked menacing and were screaming malice.

Bakugo was caught off guard and froze in his position. "You bastard! Don't do this to me again! I won't let you jump!"

"Don't you move Kachan. One explosion might make me lose my balance." He glared down at him. "Now you just attacked me on camera." He pointed over to the security camera. "I'll say nothing about this altercation if you leave now. Otherwise an investigation will show you forced me to fall. Your hero career would be ruined." He started to laugh.

Katsuki was in utter disbelief about what he was hearing. "You! You aren't Deku! You aren't the nerd I know!" The boy was ready to lash out but held himself back.

"You made me this way. Before the fall and after I hated you. You know why? It was because you only like those with strong quirks...just like everyone else! Once I got my quirk, you started to be nicer. Before that though, you wouldn't even give me the time of day. I'm sick of all this. I've had enough. I'll be the best and I'll do it without you! Without all of you! Just watch." The boy leaned backwards and fell from the roof. Katsuki charged after the falling boy. His body wasn't fast enough to catch him, his hand just short of reaching the boy. He fell from the roof towards the ground. On his way down, he activated Power, kicking off the wall and heading straight towards a tree in the distance. Midoriya grabbed a branch and spun around it as he caught himself. He hopped down and looked up towards Kachan as the bell rang. Lunch period was over.

Back in class, the atmosphere was very tense. Present Mic could feel it and had a hard time teaching his lecture. Uraraka had a hard time focusing. Asui and Iida seemed distracted. Kirishima was thrown off by Bakugo being uncharacteristically silent. Bakugo may have been the worst off. He let his friend fall from a roof again. He wasn't able to stop him. He was angry but at himself. What kind of hero couldn't save someone right in front of them. Midoriya however continued to act as if nothing happened. He ignored the glances he was receiving and pushed them out of his mind.

School ended and Izuku left. He noticed that all of his former friends were gathered around Ochako and trying to comfort her. The group discussed what they could do as Midoriya closed the door and went to the station. The trip took him to Corellia Counseling Center where he spent a few hours training with Hanzo.

"You seem to have improved over these past few weeks." Kyuji pointed out as they finished the training for the day. "You seem faster. Not just in physical speed but your mind seems to be sharper."

"I am much more focused sensei. I have let go of any distractions that could be holding me back." He replied. "All that remains is my devotion." The boy looked right at his teacher who felt pleased.

"Excellent. You seem to understand. You will be much more capable if you darken your heart. The work will become easier and the pain that you felt will fade. All that will exist is you and your next assignment." Hanzo poured some tea for himself and his student.

"You know sensei, this brings back the memories of when I first joined the League." Izuku started. "When I met Lord Shigaraki and looked into his eyes, I could tell that he had felt pain. He understood what it was like to be looked down upon and abandoned. At first I didn't believe Master All for One that Shigaraki could succeed him. The idea that this fledgling villain would become as terrifying as the Master was ludicrous. But it was the look in his eyes. The hatred and desire spoke to me. A feeling clicked inside that he would become something no one else could and I could be a part of it by following him." The boy admitted.

"Well said boy." Hanzo nodded. "Devotion to one's lord is important but understanding your lord and his ideals is also important. I wish to see how you grow and develop as his weapon."

The two finished their tea. Izuku then left through a vortex that Kurogiri had summoned. A new recruit was being brought to them by Giran and the boy needed to be ready.

Placing on his normal attire, Midoriya became Masquerade. As he changed outfits, he felt as if he was becoming more of himself than before. He was free to express himself how he wanted. But then he looked at his mask. It felt like a cage holding him back. It was needed for his mission but it still had him hiding from those that were useful to his master. He wanted true freedom. Placing on the mask, he entered the bar.

Not many of the members were here today. Shigaraki was here along with Kurogiri. Himiko Toga was there just so she could see her precious Masquy. Otherwise, the bar was empty. "My lord, you called me?" He took a knee and looked up to his master.

"It seems we have another applicant. Let's go greet him shall we?" The man laughed as he stood and walked to a portal that Kurogiri just opened. All four of them left the bar and arrived in their usual subway.

Standing in front of them appeared to be a man with a lizard quirk who was dressed like Stain. He had a massive thick sword wrapped in cloth on his back. The man looked to be on the more serious side and eyed up the four villains. "So a shadow man, a little girl, a masked boy, and a hand man. What did Stain see in you?" He asked.

"Oh goodie! Another Stain fan. That's not what I wanted to here." Shigaraki scratched his neck in annoyance. "Stain had his conviction to change the world of heroes. We feel similar. We will destroy it all and build anew." The man gestured to the new recruit.

The man was hesitant and then spoke up. "What proof do you have of this? Why should I believe that you and Stain even believe in the same path?"

Masquerade spoke up for his master. "Why do you not believe us? What reason do we have to lie? Was my Lord's previous actions not enough to show that we are making waves in the world? Stain even aided in our recent attack. Two heroes were killed before he was arrested. The damage to the city was fairly large. Stain was just the start of this revolution."

Shigaraki was impressed by his subordinates words. He was not expecting that. The lizard man however was not as impressed. "Prove to me that Stain believed in your cause. Show me your conviction to uphold his words. I will join you if you can prove that to me.

Toga started laughing at Shigaraki as he grew even more visibly upset. "Dammit! I hate being questioned like this. I don't like it and I destroy what I don-"

"My Lord, is it ok if I prove to him that Stain believes in our cause? That Stain thinks we can lead the world and society away from these false heroes?" Tomura looked at him and nodded. He didn't know what to expect but gave his subordinate permission. "Very well." He bowed and took a few steps forward. He reached his hand up and removed the mask to reveal his face. In the moment, Masquerade felt freed of the shackles that were holding him back. He was now truly himself in front of his lord. He didn't feel that he needed to hide anything anymore.

The green lizard was silent. The face from the video he had watched dozens of times was right in front of him. The boy that had been saved by Stain was standing right there. "You...the one Stain saved...is it really you?" He asked.

Toga immediately ran over to get a look behind the mask. Izuku didn't stop her, his face was on full display to be seen. She had a look of ecstasy as Masquy turned out to be a cute boy her age.

"Yes it is. I worked very closely with Stain for a brief amount of time. He was someone I respected and took his lessons to heart. I will change the world like he had dreamed. But I am doing this not for him but Lord Shigaraki." He took a knee as he faced Tomura.

"Stain's chosen legacy has chosen you. So I will serve you as well. Call me Spinner." The man fell to his knees in joy that he could find someone that was connected to Stain. "I will devote myself fully to working with you Tomura Shigaraki and especially you...umm?" He didn't know the boy's name.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya but call me Masquerade." He smiled at Spinner. "Let's keep my name a secret though." He looked at Himiko as he said that.

The girl put her hand to her cheek for a moment. For some reason that name struck a chord in her mind. It then sparked her memory. "You! You were in the sports festival! You go to UA!" She announced as she remembered where she saw him before.

"Yes I attend that school. Though that may be true, I am only there for my Lord. I am there to serve and gather information on All Might and the other heroes." He smiled with a large ominous grin. Toga found this look on him very attractive.

"I see!" She happily responded as she continued to stare into the pretty green eyes of her precious Masquy.

Placing the mask back on, Izuku prepared to head home for the night. His job was done and he was no longer needed. As he began to walk away, his head began to throb in pain. He stumbled and quickly caught himself. "Ugh...Lord Shigaraki, may I have a word in private?" He requested as the pain started to subside.

Realizing what his subordinate wanted to discuss, the two walked over to a private area and began to discuss. "Do you need medicine? Or should I have the master take a look at you?" Tomura asked Masquerade.

"I will take some medicine for now. No need to disrupt Lord All for One. I won't let this pain interfere with my duties to you sir. I swear it." The boy said as he took a knee.

Shigaraki grew a large smile at this. "Excellent. You are an important piece in my plans Masquerade. I can't have anything happening to you. If this progresses, I will have no choice but to contact the master though." He scratched at his neck before returning with the others.

Masquerade got changed back into his daily clothes and returned home via Kurogiri. He decided to head straight to bed. '_Dammit! What is wrong with me?_' He thought to himself. '_I can't have these headaches keep happening. Not after all I've done to make it this far. I can't fail. I'll go and get some pills tomorrow to deal with the pain. It shouldn't be that bad.' _ The boy continued to beat himself up in his thoughts. His devotion to his master required him to be in top form but this pain could hinder him at the worst times. At least he succeeded today in drafting Spinner. The boy let his mind wander for a bit before drifting to sleep.

Back at the bar, Kurogiri and Shigaraki were talking alone. "It seems that Masquerade is deteriorating again." Kurogiri mentioned as he finished putting away some glasses. "This time more quickly. Do you think the school has had an effect on the duration?"

"It doesn't matter. We can just send him back to master and have him good as new again." Tomura snickered. "He may be an important piece for us, but now he's not the only one. Look at all those he's tested and helped recruit. If the piece is to be lost, I'll say it's been more than a fair trade."

"I see." The mist villain responded. "The effect though was supposed to last for five to six months though. It hasn't even been three months since the last time. I fear for the boy's mental state. What if he gives us away?"

"Oh he won't. Master made sure that he would rather die than betray us." Shigaraki took a sip from the drink in front of him. "Master will fix him again. We will do it before summer. Besides, it's not like he remembers any of the previous headaches."

The two villains continued their discussion for a while longer. Shigaraki was formulating plans and Izuku was going to be his key player. He couldn't lose his masked servant just yet.

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the week break I took. My boss put me on a different work schedule last week for training purposes so I couldn't write as often. Also I just got Cold Steel 3 and have been playing that a lot. I will continue to upload throughout the week. May not be as consistent as previous weeks but I will at least finish this arc this week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya later!**


	31. Chapter 31

In the depths of darkness sat a man upon a chair. This man was attached to a breathing apparatus while watching several monitors. All For One pressed a button that brought him into a direct call with both Dr. Daruma Ujiko and Tomura Shigaraki. This was a normally scheduled call for him to receive updates and give information and instructions on the next steps in the plan.

"So how has the development of the League of Villains come along?" All For One asked his pupil. "Recruited any more interesting members?"

"Yes master! With the assistance of both Masquerade and Giran, finding new and loyal members has been child's play." Shigaraki replied, trying to please his master with positive news.

"Excellent. Tell me a bit about these new recruits. I wish to get a gauge of their capabilities."

"Very well." Tomura replied. "As you know, we have that psycho little girl who can transform into others by drinking blood, Himiko Toga, and the Stain follower with blue flames and burn marks, Dabi."

"Yes yes. I do remember you mentioning them several times. Remember to utilize their talents well. Be creative in how you move your pieces on the board." The master commented to his student.

"Of course master! Of course! Next we have Twice, a man who can duplicate people by touching them and knowing their measurements. We also have this kid going by Mustard that can produce sleeping gas. That kid seems inexperienced and weak. He may be the first to go."

"He seems to be quite passionate though." Dr. Ujiko chimed in. "I wouldn't doubt his capabilities too much just from that. Give him time and he may become someone to depend on."

"I agree with Daruma. His talent may not be for combat but like I've stated, use your pieces appropriately. Now who else?"

"Next is Mr. Compress, a man skilled with sleight of hand and escaping. He can shrink objects that he touches. It can also be used to lethal effect if applied to a person's body. His partner Magne is quite the power house. She can use magnetic forces to attract and pull others together." Tomura explains.

"An interesting duo. I see that you are getting quite the number of people. Surrounding yourself with powerful allies is important. As long as they know who is in charge, that is all that matters." The master tells his student.

"The last new member master is this lizard man name Spinner who also follows Stain. He seems capable in handling his own in a fight and has passion to back up his work. Actually, him, Dabi, and Toga are currently working on recruiting our final member. A man named Suji Ken who goes by the name Muscular. He seems to be a real powerhouse and a bit on the dangerous side."

"You didn't send Masquerade to assist? From what I have heard from Hanzo, he seems to have recruited most of the members of your League." All For One asks.

"Well master, he seems to have been degrading again. His mind is wandering and his personality has become unstable. He seems to be barely holding himself together."

"What already?" Dr. Ujiko exclaims. "I thought we just worked on his memory back in February! This has to be at least the third time he has begun to revert!"

"Mhmm this is an interesting development. I have had Hanzo keeping a close eye on his mental state. It seems that while the boy is training, he is able to stay focus through discipline. Maybe the issue of interacting with more people is having an effect on the process. The stimulation of the brain with other individuals is causing an overload with his rewriting."

"Master, why can't we just do to him what was done with Kurogiri? It seems that his is permanent and their have been no negative side effects?"

"You fool!" Daruma interjects. "As you know, the problem with giving other people quirks has a serious effect on the brain. When the nomu were first created, they were unable to think for themselves and could only follow basic instructions. That was from just giving them quirks right away. It was too much of an overload on the system. Eventually we developed a slower process that eased them into it creating the high end nomu who can still at least retain the ability to speak."

"Yes yes doctor, I know that!" Shigaraki shouted back. "That still doesn't answer my question!"

"Well with Kurogiri, we continued to refine the method and now his appearance is changed to that form of mist. It doesn't help that his body was already in bad shape when we found him either. But we were able to slowly work on his mind and alter his quirk for our needs. This process took some time and constant work. With Izuku Midoriya, we have only been able to work on him small amounts at a time. Doing too much may shift his personality or appearance. Doing so would blow his cover or tip off those that are closest to him. We need to be delicate with this. It is unexplored territory." The doctor ranted.

"Basically Tomura, because we are unable to perform this process all at once and have slowly altered his mind, it hasn't remained a permanent effect. That is why he degrades and needs to be brought in for updates. After finishing, the boy tends to be tired for about a week until his body finishes adjusting." The head villain explains.

"The weird part of this was that as All For One was altering his cognition, a quirk developed in the boy without having to be given one. It must be a strange side effect of the process. Further testing is required." Ujiko commented. "In fact, I have recently received a candidate who wishes to become a test subject. They won't be ready for at least four to five months but if all goes as planned, they should have a similar power to the master with absorbing quirks. Though the limit might be much lower. Maybe eight to ten." The doctor continued to mumble.

"So should I send Masquerade to you then Master? He seems to be in need of this cognition correction." Shigaraki asked.

His master chuckled. "No not yet young Tomura. I have one last member that I wish for you to add to your ranks before that. He is a death row inmate that is being transported the first of July. If I did the process now to Masquerade, he would not be at his fullest to complete the mission. I will perform it on him once it is complete."

"Understood. Thank you master! He is truly an excellent piece on the board." Tomura states as he begins getting exciting to move into the next phase of his plan. The call ended and Tomura walked back into the main area of the bar. Shigaraki was working behind the desk as usual. "Any update on Muscular?" He asked his subordinate.

"Yes Tomura Shigaraki. They are waiting for you at the usual location." A warp gate opened in front of them and the two walked in.

The area they appeared at was of an abandoned subway. Before the two villains stood Toga with a menacing smile, Dabi holding his arm a bit in pain, Spinner with a black eye, and a cut up and burned Muscular. "So are you here to join our League of Villains?" He asked the large man.

"Haha hell yea! Let me go wild a few times and I'll give you my muscle." The large boorish man joked. "These guys here put up quite the fight. Got another super strong guy I heard?"

"Yes yes, you will meet Masquerade at another time. In fact, next week, I have a mission for you. It involves attacking a police convoy for our last member, a death row inmate. Muscular, Magne, and Masquerade will be on the offensive with Twice and Compress as support." Shigaraki said as he turned to go back in the warp gate. "I'll fill you in on the details as the time gets closer." The villain disappeared as the rest followed him into the bar.

At school, life had been different among most of the students. The effects of the fall out between Midoriya and Uraraka as well as Bakugo reverberated throughout the whole class. Most students weren't sure what to make of it. They knew one thing though. Something was wrong with Izuku. He wasn't the kind, supportive person he used to be. Instead, he had started to take on characteristics closer to the psychotic side he showed in stressed situations. In training sessions in particular, he showed much less restraint and seemed to be using more power in his movements. Some of his actions bordered on dangerous to those around him. It seemed he could snap and lose control at any moment.

From Uraraka's perspective, she was concerned. Someone she greatly cared about had broken her heart and was showing negative tendencies. She wasn't sure what to do. Ochako wanted to be there and support her friend but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to do it. The hurt she felt was holding her back. She was lost, and it clearly showed in some of her classwork and training exercises. She would sometimes just be in a dazed state, not paying attention to what was going on around her.

Katsuki Bakugo was also different. Some would say for the better but those close to him would say for the worse. Bakugo was a lot less loud this past week. He wasn't shouting at people or overreacting to people's comments. Instead he was much quieter and focused on class. The issue was though, it seemed he was only going through the motions. Before he was aiming for the top and giving everything he had to be the best. Now it just seemed like he was doing enough to get his grade and win. No more going the extra mile to have an overwhelming victory. Most student's thought he mellowed out but his encounter with Midoriya still weighed heavily on his mind.

During lunch, Jiro approached Bakugo, who had been eating alone ever since the incident. "Hey Explosion Boy! You got a minute? I need to talk to you about something." She asked him.

His gaze turned upward to her as he let out an annoyed sigh. "Ugh what do you want Punk Rock?" The boy grunted as his eyes met hers.

"I got something I need your help with. Mind following me for a minute?" She asked with an annoyed look from his attitude.

"Go bother someone else. I'm busy eating." He grumbled as he went back to his meal.

_'Damn Explosion Boy can be such a jerk sometimes!'_ Kyoka thought to herself. "Look just come with me and I won't bother you again ok?" She tried looking as sincere as possible.

Getting the feeling this wouldn't end until he gave her what she wanted, Katsuki stood up. "Fine. Let's get this over with." The two left the cafeteria and walked down the hall towards an empty gymnasium.

Upon arriving, there were a few people located inside: Kirishima, Asui, Iida, and Uraraka. The group didn't really surprise Bakugo. In fact he figured out what this was about right away and was ready to turn around and walk right back out. Part of him though felt that he should stay. So despite his better judgment, he approached the group with Jiro.

"Hey Bakubro! You made it!" Kirishima exclaimed as he tried to raise the mood of the room.

"What do you guys want?" The blond boy asked the group. "And didn't expect you to be here Pink Cheeks."

Uraraka looked downward at the mention of that. She felt awkward being here as well. Tsu decided that it would be best if she explained what was going on. "So we had an idea ribbit. Every since a week ago, Midoriya has been acting strange. He seems colder and distant. Like a completely different person ribbit."

"Yea man like whenever I go to talk to him I get this chill down my spine and I just want to leave him alone. That's not normal." Eijiro added.

"So we decided to do a bit of reconnaissance on the matter and see what is going on with him." Added Tenya.

"And we want the help of you two." Jiro said as she looked towards Uraraka and Bakugo. "This problem isn't just effecting you guys, it's a problem that is spreading throughout the class. You guys were at the center of 1-A and now that you've had this falling out, everything feels weird."

"So as your friends, we are here to help remedy the situation." Iida concluded.

"Yea thanks but no thanks." Bakugo replied. "I'm not getting involved with Deku. What he does is his business."

"I'm with Bakugo on this one, I don't think I can face this. He seems so different. It's almost scary." Ochako added.

"I understand how you feel ribbit but don't you still care for Midoriya?" Asui asked. "Wouldn't you want to help him out if you could? Or at the very least find out what is really going on with him?"

"I never took you for the giving up type Explosion Boy. Guess I gave you way too much credit." Jiro said as she jabbed at Bakugo's pride.

"Yea man. Giving up on your bros is totally not manly at all." Kirishima added as if giving a finishing blow to Bakugo's ego.

Katsuki began looking visually upset. It was a combination of anger from what was just said to him and frustration of not knowing what he could do. "So what do you want from me then!?" The boy yelled out at the rest of the group.

All of them were a bit taken back by his outburst of emotion. They may have overdone it a bit. "We just need a bit of information on Midoriya's personal life ribbit. That way we can start by figuring out where to look for an answer." Tsu answered.

The group turned to both Uraraka and Bakugo. They figured that they were the two that Midoriya was closest to and would have information about some of his more personal life. The two began to think a bit on it before Ochako had a thought. She remembered the face of Ms. Akayama from that brief encounter when they met. She then muttered something a bit weird. "Isn't it strange that a counseling center secretary would come and pick up a student?"

The group froze on those words for a moment. "Oh that red haired lady with the cat or fox or whatever features." Kirishima added. "I remember her. Saw her that one time at the gate."

The gears in Bakugo's head started turning as if he was piecing together a puzzle. "Yea that does seem weird. Maybe she was checking up on him. Didn't he mention having an accident or something in the past. Maybe it was time for his checkup and they didn't want to risk anything." Kyoka added.

"No that's not right." Katsuki chimed in. "He goes to that clinic place of his own free will by himself most days. He wouldn't need someone to pick him up. Then again, maybe a counselor is exactly who we should talk to about his situation."

Everyone started to see where this was going. The group came to the decision that after school, they would head over to visit where Midoriya was receiving his treatment. It was the best lead they could get in terms of the inner workings of their friend. The group would later meet up at the Corellia Counselling Center.

Izuku Midoriya decided today was the day to gain some information on his true target. He had noticed over time that All Might was meeting privately with one of the third year students at UA. In fact, most of All Might's classes were being taught to third year's specifically. It was about 15 minutes before All Might had his usual meeting with Mirio Togata. Deciding now may be the best time, he knocked on the lounge door.

"Come in!" All Might shouted in a loud voice.

Izuku walked into the room and turned toward All Might. "Good afternoon sir. I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time?" The green haired boy asked the muscular figure in front of him.

"Oh it is you. Young Midoriya I believe." All Might said as he deflated back to his original smaller form. "I remember telling you about this shape back on that rooftop though it still might be a surprise to see." All Might laughed as he spit out some blood.

Izuku pretended to freak out a bit at the sight. He knew not doing so would be more suspicious. "I remember sir. I just wanted to ask you something. It's about hero work and how it effects those around you."

The number one hero looked a bit puzzled but replied with, "Go ahead. I'll see what advice I can give."

"Well about a month or so ago, I was attacked by a villain and left for dead in an alleyway along with the pro hero I was supposed to follow. How do you react to that? How do you cope with that feeling of almost losing your life and seeing others die in front of you!" Izuku asked as he got more excited and frantic. "As you know, I had a head injury awhile back and it has made it hard to cope with some situations. All of this is just piling on top of my school work and stressing me out. It's even effected my relationships with others! I don't know what to do. Help me All Might!" The boy cried out in frustration, borderline hysteric. This was no longer just acting, this was partially from experience.

All Might was a bit taken back by all of this. "The only thing I can suggest is looking at the bigger picture. A heroes job is to save others. I use that as my motivation to push through all of the hurt and pain. If I suffer for others to be safe from the evil of this world, than I did my job of protecting them. I recommend talking to others about your difficulties and let them help bare your burden. A community is a support system to help each other."

Izuku looked at the scrawny man in front of him. "Thank you All Might. That made me feel better. Honestly it feels good being able to talk to you. Is it alright if I come back from time to time and continue these talks?" He asked as he wipes his eyes.

"Of course." He replies as All Might transforms into his muscular state. "I would be more than happy to -cough cough cough-" He reverted back to his smaller form. "Help you when you need it."

With a smile on his face, Midoriya bows and exits the room. As he leaves, he thinks to himself _'Well that when better than I imagined. The bug is planted in the couch and now I have an excuse to visit him and get updates on his condition. This will be useful for Lord Shigaraki!'_ The boy continued to walk down the hall back to class.

School ends as normal. Izuku heads back to the door of the lounge and switches the bug with a pencil from his bag. He then heads to the CCC to meet with Hanzo sensei. He arrives shortly after and greets Ms. Akayama at the reception desk. "Good day Ms. Akayama." He fake smiles to her.

"Oh Izuku, you look so cute when you give me that forced smile." She teases as he heads back to Kyuji Hanzo's room.

Upon arriving, the ninja is not hiding like normal. Instead, he is waiting for him. "You made it today. I have some news to discuss with you." Hanzo says as he turns around to greet his student.

The boy takes off his shoes and bows as he kneels before his sensei. "Yes sensei. I have important information as well."

"Lord All For One has assigned a mission to Shigaraki. You along with a few others are to attack a convoy with a death row inmate onboard. You are to recover him alive and make an escape with all members in tow. Do not let any League members be captured. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Izuku responded. Hanzo then nodded and gave him permission to speak. "I successfully planted and recovered this bug from All Might's meeting with Mirio Togata. I believe it to have quite valuable information on it."

Kyuji nodds. "Play the tape and we shall report it if it has anything of value."

The tape goes on for a bit as they fast forward through the silence. Once the meeting starts, Mirio and All Might begin having normal conversation. they seem to get along almost like father and son. They mention how happy Nighteye has been since he selected Mirio as his successor. They immediately pause the tape and note down the details of Togata being the one to inherit All Might's quirk. Also with Nighteye being able to see the future, it would make secrecy much more important. The tape continues and All Might begins to describe how his hero work has gone down even more with him only being able to do 30 minutes of hero work a day in his large form. An hour if he pushes it. The meeting ends shortly after. The student and master compare notes and prepare for Hanzo to send that to All For One.

Before Midoriya leaves, he confides in his master about the serious head pains he has been having and how the way he has been behaving felt strange. "I feel like I might accidentally do something I don't mean to. I don't want to let everyone down but I don't want them to suffer because I am unable to keep it together."

Hanzo is able to understand that Midoriya doesn't want to upset the league by failing at his purpose. He is to be Tomura Shigaraki's weapon. "I will help you through this. Everyone just wants you to get better. They trust you." Kyuji says in reassurance. They decide to end the session there for today.

About 15 minutes after Izuku arrived at the CCC, the group of his classmates also showed up. Walking inside, they approached Ms. Akayama. "Hello may I help you?" She asked. Immediately following up with, "Oh you are Izuku's friends! It's nice to see you all again. Come to check in on him?"

Most of the group smiled as Asui decided to take point. "Yes we were wondering if you could answer some questions for us. Midoriya has been acting strange lately and we were wondering if you knew anything about it."

Ryoko took a minute and looked over the group. "I see that you all care about him very much to come here and ask about your friend but I assure you he is getting some of the best treatment possible."

"Could we at least get a bit of an update on his situation? His personality seems to have made a dramatic shift as of recent." Iida added.

Akayama was in a tough spot and decided this would be the best way to handle it. "I cannot go into details but this happens from time to time. When he is stressed or gone through a painful experience, he seems to lash out and become cold and distant. That is part of the reason he is still with us after so long. I would say that a lot of this has come from emotional abuse or his head injury a year ago. But that's just my guess. None of this is official from his file." She winked at the group.

Bakugo felt worse from all of this, like his heart sank. "Come on, let's just go." He said to the others.

The group exited the building and Jiro dragged everyone around the side. She then stuck one jack into the wall and the other into a speaker. "Hold on I'll find it." She said.

"Yo Jiro! What do you think your doing?" Kirishima asked.

"Searching for Deku's counseling room. Finding out what's really going on." She replied.

"We can't do that!" Iida replied. "That's illegal! Invasion of privacy!"

"No let her do it!" Uraraka interjected. "I want to know. This is important."

Kyoka continued and eventually found the voice of Izuku. The speaker began playing. "I feel like I might accidentally do something I don't mean to. I don't want to let everyone down but I don't want them to suffer because I am unable to keep it together." A different voice replied. "I will help you through this. Everyone just wants you to get better. They trust you."

Upon hearing this, the group felt horrible for invading on his private matter. It seemed he was doing his best to fix himself for his friends. Uraraka turned to the rest and sighed. "Let's go guys. We got what we came for." The group left with a heavy feeling, like they broke the trust of one of their friends.

Tsu chimed in as everyone was about to go their separate ways. "At least Midoriya is working to get everything right again. We just need to give him time and be there for him when he is ready ribbit." The group board their separate trains and head home for the day.

**Hello everyone. I know I have been away for awhile. So I don't really have an excuse. First it was playing the new pokemon games and Cold Steel 3. After I finished that I tried writing this chapter several times but didn't know how to get it to flow the way I wanted so I gave up for like a month before rereading the whole story and coming back to try again. After that I still didn't know what to do so I just kept pushing it off. Now I decided to just sit down and get this done. I plan on continuing the story as much as I can. My plan is to keep writing in some of my free time. I have the story planned all the way through the All Might vs All For One battle. I guess consider that long break to be the mid season finale of the first season of this story. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and continued to read this. It is greatly appreciated. Anyway, will do my best to get the next chapter out much faster than this one. See ya next time for the final chapter of the Villain Recruitment Arc!**


	32. Chapter 32

The first of July finally came around. It was time for the League of Villain's mission to break out Moonfish from the convoy taking him to his execution. Izuku Midoriya had just gotten through his day of school and was heading to his meeting place. It was a painful day for him. The headaches were getting worse and worse. The medicine he was taking wasn't keeping him in check anymore. He needed to just get through this mission and he would receive treatment from All For One.

His mother was getting increasingly concerned about his growing pains. She mentioned that he had had migraines and such in the past but these were worse than before. The thing was, Izuku didn't remember those at all. He didn't think about that too much though, the splitting pains were enough to keep his mind occupied.

Arriving at the bar through a warp gate, Izuku was nearly jumped by Himiko. "Masquy! Hey you don't look so good? Nothing a good cutting can't fix." She said with a large smile.

Midoriya was having none of this and pushed past her. She instead stayed latched to his arm. He gave up and proceeded to the changing room. As he entered, he turned to Toga and asked, "Umm do you mind?"

She quickly replied. "No not at all! Go right ahead as she didn't leave his side.

Midoriya cringed and blushed a bit. "-sigh- Fine." He activated Swap and changed the clothes he was wearing with his villain costume in the briefcase. It was almost instantaneous. Made changing simple with Toga dangling from his arm.

The blond girl pouted. "That's no fun! You were supposed to be embarrassed and act all shy." She let go of his arm and stormed back into the main room of the bar.

Izuku placed the happy theater mask on his face and became Masquerade once again. Walking into the main room, he finally turned his attention to Kurogiri. "Greetings Kurogiri. It is a pleasure to see you again." The villain bowed.

"Yes Masquerade. A pleasure to have you today. Are you ready for your mission." He asked as he passed the boy some water.

"Oh mission! What mission? Am I going?" Toga quickly perked up at the thought of it.

"Not this one I believe Toga" Masquerade responded. "Though I do have another mission coming up in a couple weeks that I will need you for. It will be just the two of us." He looked into her eyes and she was actually taken a bit aback. She wasn't used to him flirting back. She quickly turned her head with a blush. "Kurogiri, do you have the details on tonight's mission? I would like to look them over beforehand if possible."

"Of course." The mist villain pulls out a page that details the plan for this evening's events. "As you can see, the team will consist of yourself, Magne, and Muscular on the offensive. You will be the primary force to keep the heroes distracted. Twice and Mr. Compress will go in as support and remove Moonfish during all of the commotion. This is a mission that has to be done quickly. The ambush point will be on an isolated stretch of road outside of the city. If more heroes show up, it may be too late." Kurogiri finished his summary and turned to the masked villain. "Any questions?"

Masquerade pondered for a moment as he read over the entire page. He thought of a few scenarios and questions to ask about but his headache made him lose focus. Instead he turned to the villain and asked, "What heroes are supposed to be on guard duty?"

"I believe it is a team of heroes known as Lockdown. It is a group of three female pro heroes who specialize in capturing and restraining targets." Kurogiri replied as Masquerade took out one of his many notebooks and flipped through the pages.

The boy turned to a page and began reading. "Yes, Lockdown. The members are Deadbolt, Nightshade, and Cerberella. Deadbolt can expand and reshape steel that she touches to make into walls or restraints. Nightshade creates panels of darkness that can reflect attacks back that hit them. Finally, Cerberella has canine like features and can split herself into three. She acts like the guard dog of the group quite literally."

Toga just leans over, getting incredibly close to Masquerade as he reads. "You have this much info already Masquy? No wonder I like you!" She giggles.

The masked villain tries to come up with some successful countermeasures for their quirks but keeps getting either distracted or a migraine. After awhile, he decides to wait for the rest of his team to arrive before discussing their next steps.

Later into the evening, Mr. Compress and Magne arrive together. "Why hello their lady and gentlemen. It is good to see you all doing well." Compress greets as they walk in.

Masquerade and Kurogiri give a small nod has Toga smiles and waves. Magne turns to them, "So what is this big mission we got called in for?" She asks as she takes a seat next to Himiko.

"Oh big sis Mag! Masquy will inform you in a little bit. We are just waiting on a couple more to arrive." She giggles as she drinks a milkshake.

A bit more of time passes. Some interesting interactions take place. Both Masquerade and Mr. Compress are discussing their choices in mask and attire while Himiko and Magne are having some girl talk. It is an interesting scene to watch unfold. A nice little bonding event. Well it was a nice little bonding event until he walked in.

A big boorish man with a cybernetic eye entered the building. "Hey! What's up kiddies! Who's ready for a bloodbath?" The man shouts as he walks in. The rest of the group just turn to look at him. "Oh I don't recognize most of you? Who are the masked freaks? And what about that guy? He's an ugly one."

Magne and Toga stand up from the table with a look of anger. "Her name is Big Sis Mag!" Toga corrected as she had her blade drawn at Muscular.

"Calm down all of you." Masquerade said in a cold but calm voice. His murderous intent was felt throughout the room. His current mental state had caused him to be easily irritated and the appearance of this barbarian was enough to tip him over. "Wait for Twice and Lord Shigaraki to appear. The fighting can wait til later."

Muscular cocked his head at this small teenage looking boy with messy green hair and a mask. "Who made this bastard in charge?! I could rip you limb from limb pint size."

As he said that, Masquerade turned to Mr. Compress and said, "Don't move." He went to do a finger punch at Mr. Compress which everyone was confused. In that moment, Masquerade activated his Swap ability and traded Mr. Compress with Muscular. The man was jabbed right under his jaw and fell over. He was so confused on what had just happened. Everyone was silent for a moment before Toga started to laugh.

Muscular went to speak but all that came out was gibberish. In fact, his jaw wouldn't close correctly. It was numb. Masquerade had struck a pressure point which made his mouth stay awkwardly open.

"Ah much better." The masked villain said as he got up from his seat.

A punch was getting ready to come flying at him when another person walked through the door. "Hey everybody! How's it going? Who cares, you suck!" The voice of Jin Bubaigawara.

The tension immediately died as right behind him came Tomura Shigaraki. Everyone seemed to quite down except Muscular who still seemed fuming from the previous encounter.

"Welcome Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri greeted as the leader of the League of Villains walked in.

"Yes yes Kurogiri. It seems everyone is here." He notices the weird look on Muscular's face and the knocked over seat. "You appear to be all acquainted. Now let's get down to business then."

Masquerade took over. "Yes Magne, Muscular, and I are to incapacitate or eliminate the heroes while Twice and Mr. Compress rescue the inmate. With the clever usage of quirks, I believe I may have a plan as to do this rather quickly." Shortly after, Masquerade revealed his thoughts to the rest of the group.

"Very impressive as always." Shigaraki complimented. "Now let's see you put this into action. If this is successful, we will begin preparations for our next major appearance." The man said as he scratched the side of his neck.

Heading through a warp gate to the intercept, the group left.

It was almost time for the mission to begin. _'Assuming Hanzo sensei's information is accurate, they should be passing by this point any minute now.' _ The mask villain thought to himself.

A few minutes earlier, traveling in an armored vehicle in front of the transportation truck, the Hero Team Lockdown was having a discussion during their travel. "Ugh how much longer until we get there?" Deadbolt complained. "Its been like an hour and it's getting late." The blond pixie cut woman wined as her metallic fiber clothing clanged as they went over a bump.

"Quit complaining!" Nightshade responded as she drove carefully down the road. She was a thin dark skinned woman with long straight black hair wearing a long gown that looked like a night sky. "Besides, we specialize in protection detail. Why are you complaining?"

Pulling her head in from the backseat window, Cerberella chimed in, "It's cuz she had a date tonight and now she had to cancel!" She teased sticking her tongue out. Cerberella didn't wear much clothing. It was mostly a dog collar with a fur swimsuit. She was up in the top 10 risque behind Midnight.

"Damnit Ella! You said you would stay quiet about that!" Deadbolt shouted. "It's hard enough to find a date when I'm doing all of this hero work. It's even harder having you on the team!"

Cerberella just laughed. "Maybe you should try showing some more skin. Might give you some more fans too!" She stuck her tongue out at her teammate.

"Enough you two! We should focus! We never know when a villain could-" Nightshade's sentence was cut off. One second she was driving on the road, the next moment, the vehicle was on a collision course with a tree. The trio barely had enough time to brace for impact when the car collided.

At that moment, Masquerade swapped Muscular with the first car and caused it to crash. Now all Muscular had to do was cause the transport vehicle to swerve and they would be in and out quick. That isn't what happened. Instead, trying to quite literally flex on them, Suji Ken decided to punch the truck head on. Doing so caused the front end to be crushed and the truck to flip over him. He caused much more of a scene than anticipated.

Before sending in Mr. Compress and Twice to recover the captive, the three heroes were already out of their vehicle, ready to fight. Touching the car they were just in, Deadbolt manipulated the metal to restrain Muscular as quickly as possible. "You do not want to mess with me right now! I was supposed to have a date and now I have to deal with this.

Cerebella prepared to split into three and search the area but immediately found herself inside of the restraints of Deadbolt's bondage. "Hey Bolt what the hell!" She yelled.

Before Deadbolt could react, a fist was coming right at her face. Thinking quickly, Nightshade put up a barrier just in time to block the attack and redirect the force back at Muscular, sending him flying. Nightshade immediately set up a cage of darkness around the truck to protect the criminal as well as created a platform for her to float on in the air for a better vantage point.

Deadbolt turned and went to free Cerberella but was quickly cut off by Magne. The second those two got close to each other, the magnetic field caused them to repel and sent them flying apart. This worked to Magne's disadvantage though. It forced Ella to separate and caused the metal to expand enough for her to escape. Ella was now a three women force of her own and she seemed feral.

Masquerade finally made an appearance as Nightshade barely dodged a knife being thrown at her. She saw it out the corner of her eye and moved to the side slightly. In that instant, Masquerade swapped places with the knife and was right behind her in the air. He delivered a solid punch which she was forced to dodge. She then jumped backwards and set up another panel. Masquerade swapped with his original knife and appeared below her. He then activated Erasure and removed her quirk, causing her to fall about 10 feet. She was barely able to catch herself from the surprise. This caused the barrier around the truck to disappear.

Muscular got back up and headed in towards the action only to be attacked by Deadbolt. She sent wave after wave of metallic walls smashing into the man. Suji Ken continued to punch and power his way through. It was a matter of who could keep it up longer. They both started to slow in pace but Muscular seemed like an unstoppable rampaging maniac. Eventually, Deadbolt went with her super move and equipped all the metal she could control into a giant suit of armor and began to fight the brute of a man in hand to hand combat. It was a slug fest that continued for several minutes.

Magne was having trouble dealing with the three dog women. She couldn't use her quirk on them successfully because they would stay too far apart and circle her. Magne began getting bitten and slashed up from the barrage of different attacks. She decided to call for a bit of assistance. "Hey Twice, send in Mr. Compress!" She yelled. a moment later, Mr. Compress appeared next to her. She immediately activated her quirk and caused all of the dogs to gather around Compress. Before the masked man could even say anything, she whacked through all of them. The copy of Mr. Compress turned to mud and Cerberella was pummeled into the ground by Magne's fists. She was left a beaten and bloody mess on the ground.

While this was going on, the real Mr. Compress had waited for the barricade around the truck to disappear before rushing in. He quickly destroyed the door by shrinking it into a marble. Going inside, he found a man with a face muzzle and a black straitjacket. This was Moonfish. He was tied up by several bands keeping him attached to the vehicle. With a flick of his knife, Mr. Compress quickly freed the target and compressed him into a marble for simple transport.

While trying to dodge all of Masquerade's attacks, Nightshade was constantly on the back foot trying to use her quirk. She would get the opportunity to a few times but it would disappear almost immediately. Eventually Masquerade was able to land a hit with one of his paralytic needles. After a moment, Nightshades actions slowed. The masked villain went in for the kill.

As he approached his target, his head began to throb with massive amounts of pain. His target had just collapsed on the ground. All he had to do was plunge in the knife. He hesistated. _'Is this the right thing to do? Is this what I should be doing? Did I want this? Did I want to be a villain or a hero?'_ His thoughts were becoming jumbled. He was lost in thought until he heard Muscular deliver the finishing blow on his target, knocking her to the ground in bloodstained metal. From a distance, he could swear he heard Compress tell him mission accomplished. He brought up the knife and stabbed. The blade went into her shoulder and caused some minor bleeding. He knelt down quickly, pretending to check the body, and grabbed her phone. He dialed for the authorities. As he was leaving, he yelled to his teammates, enough for the phone to pick up. "Mission accomplished. Target captured. Let's go." The group fled the scene and made it to the location of the warp gate. A few moments later, the police arrived with two ambulances.

Making his way back to the base, the masked villain noticed Muscular celebrating their victory. "Yea I beat that metal chick down to nothin! All that blood everywhere!" He started boasting in poor taste.

Magne and Mr. Compress toasted to the success of the mission while Twice and Toga chatted over at the bar. While everyone else was enjoying their merriment, Masquerade made his way to the back room. He was teleported by a different method to All For One's location. Looking at the elder villain and gripping his head in pain, he turned to him and said "The mission was a success sir. Moonfish has been captured and is currently with Shigaraki and Kurogiri."

"A job well done then." All For One nodded. "Now it seems it is time to cure your symptoms. Please come this way." The man reached out his hand.

Masquerade began walking towards him. As he approached, thoughts entered his mind and he suddenly stopped. _'Do I really want this? Is this what is best for me? What is he really doing to me? Has this happened before?'_

The elderly villain notices the hesitation and quickly chimes in. "You are Shigaraki's weapon are you not? You should come here and be fixed so you can fulfill your duty."

This prompted the boy to continue walking. A hand was placed on his head and a jolt was felt through his body. His mind went blank. Everything was fuzzy. His short term memory seemed to disappear. The results of the mission, everything that happened earlier today. His brief scuffle with Muscular. Nothing remained. Instead, what stood before him was a shadowy figure.

"You are back here I see. It has been awhile now hasn't it?" The voice resonated throughout Izuku's body.

"What are you? Why are you here? Why am I here? Where are we?" He asked.

"I am a part of you that grants you your desires. You are here inside your own head to witness me being sealed off again. But don't worry. I will break through again. It has gotten easier and easier every time."

"What do you mean sealed again? You've done this before?" The boy was lost and not sure what was going on.

"Show me what you truly desire, what your passion longs for and I will lend my aid once again. Now it is almost time for me to depart. Remember to feed me with more emotion!"

The world returned from darkness. Izuku was awake in his room. He had been laying on his bed, passed out from what had happened. His head was fuzzy and he had difficulty recalling anything that happened today. A note was left for him on his table. It was from Kurogiri. It outlined what had happened during the mission. Apparently he had received a minor head injury and may have a concussion. This could cause him to not perform at full power for a bit.

Shaking his head and trying to focus, he accepted what the letter had said. 'So we finished the recruitment process. Excellent. Now I just have to focus on the upcoming trip to I-Island.' He thought to himself as his head pain began to fade. As he looked over at the calendar, he recalled something important that he ended up shouting. "Damnit! Tomorrow are final exams! I haven't studied!" He pulled an all nighter and studied as much as he could for the first semester final exams.

Back at the League of Villain's hideout, Shigaraki had assembled his team for his upcoming assault. "With the information that Masquerade has been bringing in, it seems that they are planning a summer trip for the students and All Might will not be taking part in it. Instead he will be focusing on Mirio Togata, his successor." He told to Kurogiri.

As he finished cleaning some glasses, he turns to Tomura, "So what do you plan to do about it Tomura Shigaraki?"

"Once the summer trip starts, we will track Masquerade to the location and deliver a devastating blow to the morale of the heroes. All Might won't be able to forgive himself for letting this happen again. Hopefully we can shorten his time even more. That's where the I-Island plan comes into play. If we can get him down to only ten minutes, I'm positive our combined might could take out the Symbol of Peace! Then it's game over! We defeated the final boss!" Shigaraki laughed as he rocked in his chair.

"But what about Nighteye and Mirio Togata? Won't those two be a problem as well?" The mist villain asked.

"We will deal with them afterward. I'm sure that once the big hero falls, all the rest of the dominoes will fall one by one!" He laughed as he discussed his ideas to Kurogiri throughout the night.

Bonus:

Deadbolt - Quirk: Ferrokinesis

She is able to manipulate metal that she touches into various shapes and sizes. The metal can be stretched thin to cover a wide area or packed tighter for a sturdier wall. She can also where it without being weighted down since her quirk is lifting it for her.

Nightshade - Quirk: Dark Mirror

She is able to create black panels that blend in with the night sky. Striking a panel with enough force triggers the force to be redirected back towards the strike. This quirk is more useful in dark locations as it tends to blend in with the surroundings. During the day, the mirrors lose some of their power and require less force to break through.

Cerberella - Quirk: Cerberus

She has dog like features that allow her to do many things that a feral dog can do. Her quirk also allows her to split into three clones of herself. It helps with surrounding enemies and using pack tactics to take them down.

**Hello again everyone. I started writing this immediately after posting Chapter 31. I just had the urge to write. Also really just wanted to finish this arc before anything bad happened. glad so many people are still reading this and enjoying my story. Next up is the Final Exam arc where we will have some interesting challenges. I'm a bit curious myself how I will mix up some of the matchups but I think I got an idea. Anyway, thank you guys for all the support and I will hopefully have another chapter coming to you guys soon after this. See ya!**


	33. Chapter 33

The morning comes early for Izuku Midoriya. As he is awoken by his alarm clock, he finds his head resting on an open textbook on his desk. Hitting the alarm button, he looks around quickly to notice he fell asleep studying. The boy begins to panic. He doesn't think that he studied enough. After taking a moment, he breathes in and begins to make his way to shower, figuring that it would help him wake up.

As the boy stands, his legs feel heavy. The green haired boy's body feels sluggish and not just from staying up late. He feels slower. As if he just worked out for the first time in months. As he struggled to stand, he realized that his headache had faded. In fact he barely remembered having one at all. Noticing the note from Kurogiri, Midoriya read through it to find that it was from his previous mission. Feeling a bit relieved, he put in the extra energy and got ready for his day at school.

On his way to school, Izuku realized that Kachan wasn't waiting for him. In fact, Midoriya remembered that he hadn't been heading to the beach lately to help cleanup. It was a bit weird. The thought then dawned on him on how he behaved in front of Bakugo. He felt a bit ashamed but also upset. He showed off some of his potential and almost blew his cover. He had to remedy this situation. As he looked through his phone at his classmate's contacts, he passed over Ochako's number. He stopped in place. Tears streaked down his face as his smile warped into a psychotic laughter as the tears continued to flow. _'I guess I cut off all my contacts...I ended...my relationship...with Ochako.'_ That thought seemed to devastate him. After a moment, the boy quickly regained his composure as passersby on the street started to stop and stare. _ 'It was necessary. I couldn't get to close to them. All is for the League and Lord Shigaraki.'_ Izuku continued reciting this in his head as he arrived at school.

Making it into class, the green haired student looked over his fellow classmates quickly as he made his way to class. As he sat down and silently waited for class, he kept glancing over towards Uraraka. He tried his best to hide his gaze but it seemed Hagakure may have noticed as she began whispering about it to those around her. Overhearing some of this, Midoriya shifted his gaze to out the window. He wasn't in the mood for this. Just had to pass his classes so he could make it to the summer camp. Apparently if you failed you wouldn't be allowed to go. That would put a major wrench in the League's objective.

Shortly after, Bakugo walked in followed by Aizawa. Aizawa began to explain that the rest of the day as well as this whole week would be dedicated to the various tests that general education has to take. The hero portion of the test would take place at the end of the week and that details would be provided the day of. Shortly after explaining, Aizawa left the room and different teacher's came in throughout to proctor different exams.

Midoriya mentally prepared himself. As he looked through each question, he realized he knew about half of the material. Some of the other details were a bit outside of what he was familiar. This was strange. He figured that he would be able to use some context clues to solve the problems but his mind was still fuzzy from when he awoke. As each test would end, Midoriya decided that passing was his ultimate concern. He needed to make it into the summer camp regardless of what happens. With a quick glance, Izuku would look over to see if Momo or Tenya were finished their exams. Once they finished, the green haired boy would quickly activate Swap and trade papers with them. Doing so only for a moment, he would look over some of the answers he struggled with and memorize them. After a few seconds he would Swap back and write down what they had. He was cheating but he needed too.

These three days went rather well. He felt confident in his grades and had to rely on his classmates much less. With doing some more of his own studying after school, he was able to catch up on what he seemed to forget. Though he still traded papers, the teachers didn't seem to notice. There was a close call with Iida once though where as he was memorizing answers, the speedster decided to look over some of his answers. Midoriya immediately swapped back, hoping the boy didn't notice. If so, his cover would be blown. Good thing keeping his eyes on his paper made noticing his change in eye color rather difficult.

As the written exams finished, Izuku would still tend to drift his gaze towards Ochako. Now that his head was clearing up and he was under much less stress, his feelings for her kept coming back. Even the pain that goes along with it all. Each day, he would try to approach her, whether it be at lunch or in the halls, the boy tried but couldn't muster the courage. He eventually stopped trying on the last day of written exams when he overheard someone mention that the practical exam would be another match against robots. Izuku knew exactly how to prepare for them and was ready for whatever came at him. The thoughts of his mission kicked in and he shifted focus to his upcoming test.

The next day, the student's arrived at the entrance to one of the training facilities upon Aizawa's request. "I'm glad you all made it here on time. Now I'm going to announce the practical exam you all will be taking."

"Yea its robots right!?" Mina shouted as she jumped up in excitement.

"Originally that was to be the case but due to the increase in villain activity and the attack on our class, the faculty and I determined that we should make this exam a bit more practical. Instead of robots, you will be going against us." Aizawa finished explaining as the rest of the teachers fell in line behind him. All of the students were at the very least surprised by this turn of events. Some were even down right horrified.

"But sensei, isn't that too hard? You are all pros and we are just first years. We can't win." Denki commented as he looked at the row of faculty in front of him.

"We thought of that." Principal Nezu added. "We will all be wearing these weighted cuffs that add an additional 50% to our body weight. This should be a fair enough handicap for all of you."

"Now if there are no other comments, allow me to reveal the match ups. First up will be Sato and Kirishima vs Power Loader. Second is Asui and Tokoyami vs Snipe. The third match will be Iida and Ojiro against Cementoss. Going fourth will be Todoroki and Yaoyarozu against myself. Fifth will consist of Uraraka and Aoyama facing off with Ectoplasm. Sixth will be Ashido and Kaminari vs Midnight. The seventh match up is Koda and Jiro vs Principal Nezu. Our eighth bout will be Hagakure and Shoji against Thirteen. Ninth is Sero and Mineta working together against Present Mic. Then the final match will be Midoriya and Bakugo against-"

Falling down from the sky, a figure quickly comes into view. "I am here...to be your opponent!" The number one pro hero announces.

"As I was saying, you two will be going up against All Might. Recovery Girl will be on standby if anyone needs treatment. Each of you will receive a set of handcuffs to use to capture your opponent. You win by either having one of you make it to the finish line or you successfully place the restraints on your opponent within the time limit. You lose if the time limit expires without doing either of those. Any questions? Good let's begin." Aizawa finishes as he walks into the teacher's monitoring room.

All of the students begin pairing up with their partners to discuss strategy. Well almost all of them. Uraraka is unable to get a word in to Aoyama who is busy looking at his own cape and how magnificent he appears in his costume. Midoriya feels awkward trying to talk to Bakugo after remembering how their last encounter went. Bakugo instead storms off to be on his own for the upcoming match. This left Ochako and Izuku alone in the monitoring room for a moment.

The air in this room felt dense. You could probably cut the tension with one of Toga's knives. After a brief moment, the two of them both went to say something at the same time. "So-" "Umm-" The two looked at each other. They briefly started insisting that the other should speak first before Midoriya decided to speak first. "I know things have been weird lately but I just wanted to wish you good luck. If you need any advice, I'll help however I can." He smiled at her. It was a mix of his genuine smile with his well rehearsed fake.

Ochako looked at him with a bit of surprise. She wasn't expecting this. She herself wanted to apologize and come clean about what she overheard from his counselling session but decided to keep quiet. "Thanks Deku. I appreciate that. And likewise. If you need a hand after this just let me know. After we pass this test, we should take some time and talk if that's ok with you?" She asked as she looked down as she was twiddling her thumbs.

Izuku wasn't expecting that. He wanted to accept but his head kept telling him that it was an unnecessary distraction. Quickly though, that thought was replaced with him wanting to maintain his cover and play nice. "That sounds like a good idea." He managed to say. The atmosphere was an awkward version of their former pink environment.

That feeling was quickly shut down though as Recovery Girl walked in. "I figured all the student's would be planning. Guess you two are more interested in watching the first match."

The two of them quickly looked away from each other and up at the monitors as an announcement rang out. "The first test of Kirishima and Sato vs Power Loader will now commence. Three...two...one...test start!"

This first bout took place in a dirt covered field with a bit of construction equipment scattered throughout. The two boys had come up with a quick solution to how they were going to win. As the two charged straight forward, both students fell into a pit trap.

"Ah damnit he got us!" Eijiro shouted as they fell in. The two quickly got back up and continued to charge for the exit but were met with more traps. "He's not fighting us head on, what do we do?"

"I'm not sure" Sato replied. "If we can't find him, then how do we win?" Both boys seemed to be stumped while their instructor continued to set more obstacles for them.

"Ah screw it! Here's the plan. I run first and hit the next trap and then once I fall, you run and trigger the next one. Better than us both falling for the same thing." Kirishima tried to come up with.

This makeshift strategy was a bit odd and not what Power Loader was expecting at all. The straightforward nature of the two made this a unique strategy to say the least.

Time was on their teacher's side though. As much as they were making progress, the two were only halfway to the ending with only a minute left and no sight of their instructor. As the clock clicked down, both students seemed almost exhausted. Quickly thinking of something, Rikido turned to Eijiro as he pulled out several sugar packets. "I got an idea! Just trust me!"

Kirishima gave him a nod in acknowledgment. The red haired boy was then grabbed and put on top of Sugar Man's shoulder. Taking a few steps back, he then ran forward and launched Red Riot into the air with all of his strength to see if he could clear the distance. The target seemed to be on track and it looked like they would make it to the exit. As he was within mere meters of crossing the line, Power Loader appeared at the gate exit and blocked his path. Eijiro tried to quickly land and charge through but was stopped and overpowered by the teacher's support items. The bell for the exam rang and the first test was over. The two boys failed merely three meters from the goal.

"Damnit! We were so close! Nice throw bro. Good thinking!" Kirishima shouted as he turned towards Sato. His teammate gave him a thumbs up before getting incredibly sleepy from using his quirk.

The two students make their way back to the main building. A bit upset from their failure, they end up talking over with each other what could have gone differently. As this is going on, Power Loader enters the room and adds a few more details. The two seem to learn from this but still have a long way to go when not up against a direct threat.

Noting down how the last match developed, Midoriya began to imagine various matchups for his classmates with different League of Villains members. _'From the outcome of that match, it seems that placing those two against Mr. Compress would be an easy victory. He deals less with direct combat and more with stealth and kidnapping. They would have a hard time keeping up.'_

As he was lost in thought, he began to mutter to himself. Ochako noticed what he was doing and began to giggle to herself. _'It seems he still the same Deku. I guess he really hasn't changed. Just needed some space.'_ She said as a smile grew on her face.

The second test was about to begin. This time it would be Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami against Snipe. At first glance, this would be a simple match. Turns out that will not be the case. Uraraka starts getting excited and cheering for Tsu as the match starts.

The two students are in a parking garage type setting. It is a fairly open area with not many places to hide other than behind pillars. "Asui, do you think you could create an opening for Dark Shadow to rush Snipe sensei?" Tokoyami asked.

"I can give it a shot ribbit." The frog girl begins to hop out from behind cover to draw his fire. As soon as she does though, a bullet fires exactly where she is about to land and causes her to fall backward in surprise. Dark Shadow tries to rush during that time but another shot fires and hits the long stretch of darkness linking Dark Shadow to Tokoyami. This causes the black bird to wince in pain and return back to his host.

"Interesting, he isn't going for Dark Shadow himself but rather our link, one of our weakest parts." Fumikage says out loud to himself. "It seems speed is really of the utmost importance. Hawks was right after all."

Tsu manages to hop over behind another support pillar as a way to get out of Snipe's line of sight. She looks over to Fumikage who then signals to her a few hand signs. She seems to get the gist of the message and tries to follow his lead.

As Snipe is keeping a close lookout, he sees the bird headed boy jumping into the air and beginning to charge him. He fires several shots at the boys feet, causing him to fall back. Asui in that moment performs a long jump in the air towards the exit to get as much distance as possible. She even launches her tongue around another pillar to attempt to sling herself. As she does this however, a bullet pierces her tongue and causes her to fall to the ground in pain. As their teacher goes to turn back and face Tokoyami, he hears a snapping sound. Checking his wrist, Dark Shadow finishes placing the handcuff around his teacher. Using himself and Asui as a distraction, Dark Shadow was able to quickly sneak towards Snipe while his attention was focused on the other two. The victors of the second test were Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui.

Recovery Girl left the room to go and tend to Asui. Her tongue injury wasn't serious so it would be an easy fix for the school nurse. Midoriya quickly put together that Dabi would be more than a match for the two that just participated. The fire would make movement difficult for Tsuyu and would create too much light for Dark Shadow to be effective.

While the boy was mumbling to himself, Ochako turned to him and asked, "So do you have any plans for your upcoming match?"

Izuku wasn't expecting to interact any more. In fact, he lost his train of thought and awkwardly stood there for a moment. "Ummm...I may have something in mind but I doubt I can pull it off. My body has been feeling sluggish for awhile so I'm not too sure. But I'll give it my-"

"Oh Midoriya and Ochako, you two are in here ribbit." Tsu said as she walked into the room. "I hope you guys picked up some pointers from watching my test." The frog girl smiled.

Midoriya nodded. "Umm...yea. Good job Asui." He quickly averted gaze and went back to being introverted. He started paying attention tothe screen and the start of the next match.

"You did great Tsu! Good job on passing!" Ochako congratulated her. She seemed really excited for her and gave her a big hug.

Asui leaned in and whispered into Uraraka's ear. "I hope I wasn't interrupting something. It seems you two are on talking terms now. You even looked a bit happy their Ochako." Tsu smiled with a hint of mischief.

Uraraka immediately began blushing and waved her hands frantically in denial. "No it's nothing like that. Just casual conversation between classmates...I think." She blushed a bit more. This was short lived though as the announcement for the third match had just came on the loud speaker. Tenya Iida and Mashirao Ojiro against Cementoss.

These two were placed in the middle of a city like landscape. Cementoss stood not too far away from them. As the alarm sounded, the boys immediately split in two directions and went to pass around their instructor. Before they could get very far, a large wall of cement rose from the ground and blocked their path. It was about 8 meters tall, making it a difficult height for either to get over.

Trying to stick to their strategy, the two kepy getting farther away from each other. Cementoss seemed to be aware of this and began creating more of a labyrinth for his two students. Eventually the two were funneled back together after a good amount of time passed.

"Any idea of how to get through this?" Ojiro asked as he attempted to use his tail to break the wall but to no success.

"He seems to want to keep us together. I feel we were correct in splitting up but we need to find a method to get closer to him or the exit." Iida responded. "If only I could use my recipro, but I would never be able to make it all the way there with all of these obstacles. I would never hit top speed."

Mashirao had an immediately flash of inspiration. "Wait. What if you don't have to?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Tenya responded.

"Come here. I got a plan." The two collaborated quickly as time was of the essences.

Iida backed up away from the wall as far as he could while Ojiro stood at the base of the wall with his tail held out like a baseball bat. From the distance, Cementoss stood still pondering. _'What are these kids doing? They haven't moved in awhile. Whatever it is, it must be big.'_

Iida charged full speed ahead with his recipro burst. He charged straight towards Ojiro. As he got close, the martial artist's tail latched on to the speed hero. Using his full force and speed, he ran up the wall, easily scaling it. Iida then kicked off the top and spun several times, kicking Ojiro off his leg in the direction of the exit. Ojiro flew over Cementoss's head. The teacher immediately turned around and panicked about the exit. He raised a barrier which just barely stopped his student from reaching the goal. Before he could turn around, Iida had placed a handcuff around his teacher. From what he didn't see was that Iida landed on the top of the wall after his kick and proceeded to hop from the top of the walls to quickly reach his teacher before his recipro ran out.

"Excellent strategy you two. You pass." Their instructor admitted.

With that, the third exam was over. Another pass for the students. From the observation room, Tsu and Ochako high fived in the air to celebrate Tenya's victory. Izuku on the other hand continued taking his mental notes. _'So it seems that Iida and Ojiro have trouble with durable material. They lack the raw power to destroy these obstacles effectively or repeatedly. Setting them up against Muscular might do them some good. He seems like the type that can receive a large amount of damage.'_

"Hello Deku! Earth to Deku!" Uraraka shouted towards the boy lost in his own world. "Anybody home?"

"Huh what?" He awkwardly looked over.

"Didn't those two do a great job ribbit?" Asui asked.

"Well from the look of things, they more or less borrowed the strategy that your group used Asui. It was a distraction for the gate while they placed the restraints on the teacher." Midoriya quickly stated. "Still it is a good strategy. I guess the advantage of going later on gives you more time to plan."

Froppy put her finger to her lip. "I guess it was the same idea. Mhmm good eye Midoriya."

Moments later, both Iida and Ojiro walked in. They began to socialize and congratulate each other. Midoriya began to distance himself. He didn't want these distractions near him. He was just trying to be polite for his mission. Yet it seemed a bit difficult. His body was telling him to go be with the group. But his mind stood firm. The green haired child remained steadfast with his conviction and would continue monitoring.

Ojiro slowly approached Midoriya. "Hey. I know things seem to be awkward with you and your other friends but it'll get better."

Izuku looked over. He was surprised by this. "Thanks Ojiro. But why are you saying this? We barely know each other?"

Mashirao smirks. "It's because you got revenge for me during the Sports Festival. You were there for me so I'll be here for you."

Midoriya was stunned. A warm feeling came over him. It slightly washed away some of the hard edge he had about his mission. The boy began to relax as he stood next to one of his new friends. Uraraka and the others glanced over. They all seemed relieved that the boy they befriended at the start of the year was still in their somewhere. They just had to be there for him as he gets better.

The next test was announced as Momo Yaoyarozu and Shoto Todoroki against their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa. This match would prove to be one of the most difficult ones yet.

**Hey everyone. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the new arc. I have plans for this arc to last until around chapter 36. After that will be the long awaited I-Island arc from the first My Hero movie. That has been the thing I've been most excited to do. In regards to the next chapter, I will probably have it out around Wednesday or Thursday. That's because I am the DM for a D&D campaign that happens on Monday's and I use my Tuesday's to plan for the next session since it's still fresh in my mind on what we just did. To wrap this up, I want to thank everyone who continues to follow this story and leave those nice reviews. I'm just glad you guys are enjoying this. That's all I have to say for today. See ya next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

The final exams for the first semester continued. So far two students have failed and four have passed. With seven more matches to go, the fourth test was quickly under way. This one pitted Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyarozu up against their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa. The battlefield was a small urban residential area.

Walking onto the field, Momo turned to Shoto. "So you said you had a plan for this?" She asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Yea. We will just alternate attacking in a hit and run type of scenario. We just have to know his location and we can wear him down. He can only cancel one of our quirks at a time so as long as the other takes advantage of that opportunity, we should be fine." Todoroki responded in a monotone voice.

"I mean yes that could work but what if he finds us first? If he quickly takes one of us out, we won't stand a chance." She replied, shaking from the thought of going against her teacher.

"The best thing would be for you to create small items with your quirk. The second you can't anymore, we will know he is nearby." The two toned boy answered as he was getting his bearings.

"But then it might be...no nevermind. You are probably right. Let's go with your plan." Yaoyarozu reluctantly agreed as she followed behind her teammate, navigating the town.

Eraser Head was hanging around the top of a telephone pole, getting a nice vantage point of the entire area. "This might be easier than I thought. The two of them don't seem to be trying to hide. That and they rely too heavily on their quirks. I should probably take out Todoroki first. His power is too dangerous to be left unchecked." The teacher sprang into action and dashed from above towards his targets.

Back in the observation room, a few classmates were discussing how they thought this would turn out. Iida turned to the others "Knowing how powerful Todoroki is as well as how versatile Yaoyarozu can be, they should definitely be able to come out on top."

"I'm still curious as to what they are doing though. Isn't sticking together a bad idea ribbit?" Asui added.

"Maybe its part of their strategy! Like when they find him, split up and attack from both sides or something!" Uraraka added.

Midoriya sat back and analyzed what was going on. From the camera angle, it looked like Momo was upset in some way. She kept making these small russian dolls which intrigued Izuku but he couldn't tell if she had the confidence to really take on a pro. Muttering to himself, "If Todoroki goes down, the match is finished."

"My quirk stopped working!" Momo shouted as Eraser descended on the pair. Before she could react, a swift kick came and knocked her backwards. A wall of ice immediately came towards the pro hero but with a swift glance, the ice wall stopped moving and Todoroki was left powerless.

Using his bandages he quickly wrapped up the red and white haired boy. "Well that's one down." The teacher muttered.

Shoto shouted from his location, "Go Yaoyarozu! I'll keep him distracted!"

The girl, in a daze, stood up and just started running frantically. She seemed so nervous in the situation that she wasn't sure what to do or where to go at all. She made turn after turn and kept constantly looking over her shoulder for any sign of Aizawa.

Back with Todoroki, he was being hung up from a street light by some of his teacher's capture weapon. "You know I will just burn out of this when you go after her." Trying to convince his teacher that this was pointless.

"Two things. One, if you do, you will fall on all of these." He threw some caltrops onto the ground below the boy. "That won't be pleasant and will hinder your speed. Two, this is made of a special material that will take more effort than you think to break free of."

"Still, Yaoyarozu has a massive lead. She will get there before you do." Shoto tried to retort.

"No she won't. The girl has lost her confidence. Ever since the sports festival, she hasn't been the same. So who's plan was this anyway? Hers or yours?" Eraser asked his student.

Slowly muttering his answer. "Mine."

"Did you even listen to her suggestions? She is one of the most intelligent in your class. Maybe you should start focusing on how to work as a team and not be a solo hero." Aizawa then took off in the direction of Yaoyarozu. Shoto sat there pondering over the lecture he just received.

Momo was running through the streets, spouting random thoughts out as she went. She wasn't sure where she was going or what to do and if their teacher took down Todoroki, what chance did she have at winning. Throughout her panic, she realized that she ended up going in a large circle around a block.

Eraser Head quickly caught up and turned to Yaoyarozu. "So is this the end of the line? Honestly I'm a bit disappointed." He jumped out at her and began to throw the scarf weapon at her. Instinctively, the girl grabbed one of the russian dolls, and in a panic, let off a flash grenade that temporarily blinded and stunned the pro hero.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled as she made her way back to Todoroki.

Midoriya watched this and thought to himself. _'Her quirk is really useful and versatile. If only she was willing to work for the League. She may be more difficult to deal with than I anticipated.'_

Finding her teammate hanging from a street light, she quickly ran over and let him free. "I came back! I didn't know what to do. I need your help Todoroki! I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. I should be the one that's sorry. I didn't take your ideas into account. Look it sounded like you had a plan going into this, what is it? We need to know now before he comes back." The boy rapidly replied, staying on the lookout for their teacher.

"What does it matter what my idea is if your idea didn't work?" She retorted.

"Look I trust your judgment. You are one of the brightest students in our whole year. I even voted for you to be Class Rep! I trust you, so whatever idea you have is good enough to pass this exam!" Todoroki shouted out with a bit of passion.

Momo started to tear up a bit at this but quickly pulled her partner in between two houses. "Ok. This is my plan."

Aizawa quickly regained his sight and started searching for his targets. Finding that they were trying to make there way through town with blankets over their heads made them stand out. He snuck behind and launched his scarf from a distance and wrapped the two up around the torso. Before he could tighten however, a flame came out from the black blanket and shot right at the teacher. He immediately jumped back and tried to get some distance while pulling the scarf tighter. It quickly revealed that it was Momo holding up two dummies along with a weird gun. Quick double take showed it was a flamethrower. As he pieced it together, it was too late. Ice came behind him and grabbed his lower half. Activating his quirk, he tried to cancel it but Todoroki tossed one of the russian doll flashbangs at his teacher, causing him to close his eyes. Encased in ice up to his neck, Aizawa admitted defeated.

"Congratulations. You two did it. Was a great strategy." Eraser said as he was being dethawed.

"But sensei, you should have been able to dodge Todoroki's ice attack. Why didn't you?" Yaoyarozu quickly asked.

"Two reasons. One these weights slow down my movement too much. Two is that you still had the flamethrower behind me. I was going to try to cancel the ice and recapture Todoroki before chasing after you again but that plan backfired." He answered, feeling much better, albeit a bit cold.

The fourth test was a success by the students. The observation room was getting much more lively as all of the finished students began to pile in.

Asui turned to Uraraka. "You're up next aren't you ribbit?" She asked.

"Yea I am. I'm a bit nervous but I think I have an idea." She replied while trying to look confident and giving a thumbs up.

"You'll do just fine." Iida replied with an energetic tone. "You are more than capable. I am sure that Aoyama will be of great assistance to you in this match."

"Umm yea I hope so." Ochako seemed a bit unsure about that last comment.

"What do you think Midoriya?" Tsu questioned as Uraraka was about to exit the room. She didn't expect to hear from him.

Turning to them with a bit of surprise and taking a moment to ponder it over, he replied with "You definitely have a chance. It just depends on your pacing I guess." He said rather bluntly.

Uraraka smiled at that, getting a feeling she knew what he was referring to. Everyone else on the other hand gave him a look that basically said "Really? You couldn't have wished her good luck?"

The next match is about to start. Ochako Uraraka and Yugao Aoyama up against Ectoplasm. As the two students arrive at the arena, it appears to be a round building with multiple hallways. In order to reach the goal, they will need quick maneuverability and an effective way to hold off the waves of incoming enemies.

The match starts. Jumping from different ledges of the above floors, a group of Ectoplasms begin to cover the starting area. "Looks like he isn't giving us any time to think." Uraraka said to her partner. As she looked over, Aoyama was doing some weird poses followed by a shot of his navel lazer. He was able to shoot through two of the instructors but four more still remained in the immediate area and it looked like some were still on the upper levels.

"We might wish to get out of here." Yugao announced as his confidence faded a bit. "Oh mon cherie, I have a plan. Quick jump on my back and make me weightless."

Ochako wasn't sure but the incoming wave of Ectoplasm was more than enough to make up her mind for her. She quickly grabbed her teammates back and activated her quirk. Yugao immediately jumped up and went to fell forward onto the front of his body. Before he hit the ground, his sparkling beam fired and launched the pair upward several levels of the building. The clones down below began to regroup.

"Wow that was great Aoyama! Good thinking!" She praised as he took a bow.

"Sadly we do not have the time for celebrations. We must make haste before they catch up." The pair ran down a hallway, searching for the goal.

Looking at what was going on form the monitors, Kirishima got really into it. "Hell yea! Way to use your head Aoyama. Smart thinking bro!" Seems like he was in better spirits now that he could watch his classmates and get his mind off of his test.

Iida and Asui were discussing possible options on what they could do next when Yaoyarozu and Todoroki arrived. Seeing what was happening, Yaoyarozu was quick to point out an important detail. "Both of them have quirks that can only be used for a short while. Fighting against an enemy that can generate multiple of himself in almost an endless wave is one of the worst matchups." She told the class.

Iida quickly added. "Oh so that must be what Midoriya meant. Pacing on how much they use their quirk."

The green haired boy seemed to be zoned out, even at the mention of his name. Seemed the only thing that existed in his world was the screens above.

Back in the testing area, the two students alternated in taking out waves of enemies. Sometimes it would be a navel lazer down a hallway, other times it would be martial arts to pin a clone to the ground and other times it would float really high and fall. The pace they were going would give them more than enough time to reach the goal. As they entered the final room and saw the goal in sight, a giant form of Ectoplasm appeared along with a bunch of small ones on the ground around the base.

Wherever the students tried to move, an attack of some kind would come at them. They couldn't keep dodging forever. Even when they did take out an enemy, another one immediately appeared. Apparently the real version was somewhere in the room. The time was ticking down. Uraraka tried to knock back some of the incoming attacks but was kicked by the giant one and flung into a wall. In that moment, Aoyama flashed back to the USJ attack. He felt useless then as another classmate was getting hurt. He didn't want to be the reason any of his classmates suffered. Firing a giant continuous beam from his stomach, he hit almost every copy of Ectoplasm. Firing it towards the exit, he yelled to his teammate. "The exit now!"

Noticing what was going on, she made a mad dash for the gate. Ectoplasm tried to step in the way but the laser wouldn't stop and it was taking all he could muster to dodge the beam with these weights on. Uraraka made it through the gate as Aoyama collapsed to the ground, completely drained of energy. He wasn't able to move.

Recovery Girl got up and went out to see what was wrong with the boy. The rest of the class that watched was amazed. "Bro I didn't know he could do that!?" Kirishima shouted.

"That was quite impressive." Iida added as everyone around was giving praises to the pair for passing.

Almost everyone. Izuku stood there in silence. He had counted how long the lazer had lasted. At that high amount of force, he fired for about thirteen seconds, That was incredible. Midoriya made sure to note that Aoyama should be taken care of immediately. Power like that was something that could do serious damage to most League members.

After a short time, Recovery Girl and Uraraka returned to the monitoring room. Almost everyone greeted her with a chorus of congratulations and great job. Only ones really staying silent were Tokoyami and Midoriya.

"Thanks everyone. I just went out there and did my best. It was mostly thanks to Aoyama though. He is surprisingly reliable." Ochako answered,

"What happened to Aoyama?" Midoriya quickly spoke up and interjected.

Recovery Girl replied, "It seems he overexerted himself using his quirk. His body reacted negatively and he is going to need to rest for the day. His body just isn't used to putting out that much power."

"Yea it was really amazing. You guys did great. It was truly an impressive sight." Midoriya said putting on his best fake smile.

Ochako, feeling a bit embarrassed from all the attention, especially from Deku, quickly changed the subject. "Thanks...hey look the next match is about to start!"

The rest of the class turned their attention to the monitors. Up next was the sixth test featuring Mina Ashido and Denki Kaminari vs Midnight. This would certainly be an odd matchup to say the least.

The fight takes place in an open rocky area. Ashido and Kaminari start off by slowly moving towards the goal on the opposite side of the arena. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. "Remember, don't get stupid on me Kaminari. We need to win this and go to summer camp!" Ashido told her teammate.

"Don't worry. This one should be easy. Midnight doesn't have a chance." He bragged as they continued forward.

Everything was normal until they reached the halfway mark. There instructor was standing in their path waiting for them in a different costume than normal. She was sporting a skin tight, black rubber latex suit. This covered almost her entire body but didn't lower her sex appeal. In fact, some would say it was more revealing with how tight it was.

Everyone in the observation room was more than a bit embarrassed. They were either covering their faces or completely flushed red. Midoriya turned away for a second, almost leaving the room from the thought, but quickly turned back. "Genius." He said as Uraraka looked over at that word.

"What do you mean genius Deku?" She asked.

"You'll see in a second." The green haired boy responded.

On the battlefield, Midnight called out. "Oh Kaminari! Come here and I'll give you a private lesson." She said as she bent over slightly, blowing him a kiss.

"Yes ma'am!" He immediately started running towards her without a care in the world.

"Wait no Kaminari! It's clearly a trap!" Mina yelled out.

Looking back, Denki replied, "Don't worry Ashido, I got this." He said giving her a wink. As he ran into his teacher's arms, he got a nice big hug. He then immediately yelled out. "Indiscriminate Shock - 1.3 million Volts!" Shocking his teacher at point blank.

As he looked up before his brain finished short circuiting, he noticed his teacher was fine. "Oh I'm sorry Kaminari. But it looks like my new costume is made of rubber. Too bad for your electricity." She let out a sadistic grin and whipped the boy to the ground before using her quirk to put him to sleep. "Oh and look at this. It's just one on one now. Let's enjoy this personal time and get intimate." She grinned.

Mina tried to get away. She would attempt to go around Midnight at a wide arc but her whip would stop her at each advance. She couldn't charge directly through or she risked getting put to sleep. She tried to blast her with acid from a distance but it was just too slow and Midnight would simply dodge.

Several minutes went by, the two locked in a stalemate before the timer expired. The match ended a bit uneventfully. Midnight had won. Kaminari was unconscious and Ashido couldn't beat a pro by herself. Those two had failed the test.

"Well that makes sense." Yaoyarozu stated to the class. "Her rubber suit doesn't conduct electricity. If Kaminari hadn't used all of his voltage in one attack, they would've had a chance."

"That suit was a wise decision on our instructors part. We shouldn't forget that we are up against pro heroes." Todoroki followed up.

Thinking to himself,_ 'Kaminari doesn't seem to be a threat. Get him to use all of his voltage in one go and he's useless. Ashido was struggling to get away from Midnight. She shouldn't be any issue then. Though she may be decent at close combat, putting her up against Mustard would be almost the same as this. Those two have barely grown at all since they got here.'_ He continued to plan out possible matchups for when the League made their next big move.

As this was going on, Bakugo walked into the observation room. Very few noticed though as he only stood in the doorway.

As the seventh match was getting ready to start, it would be Kyoka Jiro and Koji Koda in an abandoned factory section against the Principal of UA High, Nezu. The combatants got into place and the test began. The two were going through a labyrinth of different passageways trying to find any sense of direction.

Koji turned to a few birds near the very beginning "Could you find us the way out?" He politely asked. The pair continued running as the birds returned to them. After some chirping, Koda replied with "Thank you for your assistance. The exit is just up ahead Jiro. We should be there in five minutes."

"Alright! You rock Koda! Now we just have to avoid Nezu and we are home free!" Kyoka shouted pumping her fist in the air in excitement.

As they went down their path however, a large destructive noise was heard. A building was falling right in front of them. The pair veered off course and continued to run as more factories and pipes were being taken down one after the other. The two kept running in a panic. They were getting attacked by an unseen enemy.

"How does he even know where we are damnit!" Jiro yelled out. "Does he have cameras or something!"

Time started to tick down and they felt they weren't much closer to the goal than before. It seemed each destructive movement was done very intentionally to cause certain chain reactions. The principal may not be physically impressive but was gifted intellectually.

Koda and Jiro were becoming exhausted. At one point, a piece of scrap fell and hit Jiro. She barely managed to get up, but it caused their pace to slow a good bit. Koda became nervous and was doing his best to support her but he had no access to animals so his quirk was useless.

Kyoka yelled up to the sky. "This is so annoying! Why couldn't we just fight that rodent dog thing head on! We will never make it out of here!"

In that moment, Koji had an idea. "Umm Jiro, do you have a microphone?" He asked politely and in a soft voice.

"Umm yea why?" She responded curiously as she hooked it up to her one jack.

"Could you hook it up to your speaker as well? And turn it up really loud please?" He took the mic and with all his might, yelled. "Could you please destroy us a path to the exit!?"

Suddenly, the destruction stopped. But it began shortly but not on them. Instead, a path was being shoveled that lead the students right to the exit. With just under a minute, the two managed to cross the finish line.

"Hey Koda, how did you do that?" Jiro asked a bit weakly.

"You reminded me that Principal Nezu is an animal so I controlled him to let us through." He gave a big smile.

The lightbulb finally clicked for Kyoka. "Oh my god! Koda your a genius!" She said hugging the boy. The two made their way back. Recovery Girl went out to meet them at the exit and treated the minor injury that Jiro had sustained.

As the match ended, Bakugo looked away from the screen muttering "Good job Punk Rock." He then glanced over to Midoriya who turned and met his gaze. He gestured outside and the two left the room to talk. It was quick and silent. Only Tokoyami seemed to notice they disappeared.

The two stopped outside one of the empty classrooms. "Ok we need to talk." Bakugo told Midoriya.

"Yea about our match. We are up against All Might so it's gonna be difficult." Izuku replied.

The two entered the classroom and sat down. "Not just that nerd. We have other things to discuss. Sit down cause this might take awhile."

**Hello everyone. This chapter I thought was going to be a pain to write turned out to be a lot more fun than I originally thought. Hopefully you liked the little tweaks I put on them so far. I've been having fun doing this and really glad I picked it up again. If you have any suggestions, ideas, or theories about any of this, let me know and I'll definitely consider them and get back to you. Well that's all I have for today. See ya.**


	35. Chapter 35

The room was silent. Katsuki Bakugo sat across from Izuku Midoriya. There was no movement and the tension felt like you could cut it with a knife. After a moment, an announcement broke the silence. "The eighth test, Mezo Shoji and Toru Hagakure are up against Thirteen at the USJ!" The match was about to begin.

"So what do you have to say Bakugo?" Midoriya asked. Intentionally not using the name Kachan.

"Its clear you've been different. Anyone in class can see." The boy started in a low tone. "You're behavior has changed. You don't socialize. What is wrong with you? Do you really think you can be a pro hero all by yourself?" Katsuki's volume slowly increasing.

"I'm sorry Bakugo. I thought you would like a side of me that doesn't rely on others and tries to be the best with his own power. I mean isn't that what you do?" Izuku pointed at the boy as he said this.

"I at least know when I don't stand a chance and need to ask for help. If I didn't come get you, would you even have tried to talk to me about our test?!" Katsuki started to get angry.

Midoriya thought for a moment. "I would have probably mentioned something as we got to the field." He said giving an obviously fake smile.

"Stop with that creepy ass look! I know you've used it before. I see how you talk to some people. You are never being yourself." Bakugo stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "Last time I saw the real you was when you jumped off that damn roof!"

Midoriya sat down calmly, placing his hand to his chin in a thinking position. "Mhmm your right. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Then again it clearly got a reaction from you." The boy smiled with a bit of malice. "I hated you." Midoriya stated flatly. "You were the reason I got my head injury."

"No!" He yelled in response. "That was on you! You jumped by yourself."

"True I did. But you pushed me to that point. You even gave me the idea." A small chuckle came from the green haired boy. "But I don't think I hate you anymore. If I never did that, I wouldn't have a quirk and I wouldn't be here now would I?" The boy started laughing. "Like I said, I'll be the best and change the world my way and I don't need any of your help to accomplish that."

Katsuki grit his teeth but then suddenly calmed down and sat back in his chair. "Now I get it. Makes sense." Izuku looked puzzled. "So I know that its illegal but whatever. A week or so ago, me and a few others overheard you at your counseling session."

Midoriya stood up from the table with a look of dread that quickly turned into fury. "You what! Who heard!? What did you hear!?" He felt like his blood was about to boil over.

"I know that you aren't doing all of this just for yourself you damn nerd. You are doing it for others. You pushed everyone away so that you wouldn't hurt them. I don't know the details or what is up with your head injury but news flash moron, pushing everyone away is hurting them!" Bakugo shouted in the boys face.

Midoriya was confused for a brief second. He played back what he could remember from that session in his head. He then came to a realization. _'They only heard part of it. Somehow that worked out perfect!'_ Feeling genuine relief, the green haired boy calmed down and took his seat. "You're right Kachan. Absolutely right. I don't want to hurt the others. If I relapse, I could lose control like at the sports festival or I could cripple over in pain. If one of you is relying on me, then I don't want to let any of you down. That's why I'd rather you guys distance yourself from me."

"You idiot!" He laughed. "Heroes never leave someone alone when they're in trouble. Damnit Deku, I thought you were supposed to be smart. Now look, I don't know about you but I say we suck up our differences for now and come up with a plan to beat All Might." The blond boy stuck out his fist.

Izuku smiled towards Katsuki. "Yea let's do this!" He bumped fists with him.

"Oh and last thing. I'm only saying this now so don't miss it." Half turning his body away as he went to speak. "Sorry. For our childhood. And the rooftop. And for spying on you."

Izuku blinked. A tear rolled down his right eye. "...thank you..." A genuine heartfelt reaction. "I'm sorry too." The two sat there for several moments in silence before coming up with a strategy. Before they knew it both matches were over and it would be their turn.

The eighth match began. Hagakure started off by taking off all of her equipment and sneaking around. "Don't worry Shoji! I'll cross the line without Thirteen even noticing me!" She then took off on her own.

Mezo wasn't sure how to handle this situation. He knew that Toru was a bit of a free spirit and ball of energy, but he figured they would come up with a plan together. Deciding to just back her up, Shoji slowly made his way to the entrance, not even trying to hide. This was Thirteen's training facility. They knew it better than anyone.

As he approached the gate. Shoji noticed Thirteen trying to suck up a random spot. He suddenly heard a yell. "Shoji! Help me!" Hagakure was apparently holding onto something to prevent from being sucked in.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come prepared to deal with your invisibility. My helmet protects me from harsh light and allows me to see heat signatures. You would never have gotten passed me without a strategy."

Shoji immediately used his strength to pick up a large plant and chuck it at their instructor. Thirteen quickly pointed her other hand towards it and absorbed the projectile with black hole.

Knowing it was too dangerous to get close, Mezo decided to stay at a distance and continue to throw whatever was available in hopes of distracting their teacher in some way.

"Come on Shoji! Help me! I'm gonna get sucked in!" Toru seemed to be getting more and more afraid. She was now hanging onto the guard railing for dear life.

Trying to stay calm. Shoji came up with a makeshift planned. Using one of his tentacles, he grabbed his handcuffs. He then proceeded to run away from Hagakure and towards the door. She turned her arm to cut him off. The vortex started to pull him in. The dupli armed boy tried using the moment to get one of his arms closer to maybe put the cuffs on. It then started to disappear into a black hole. He then started reaching a second arm with a pair of cuffs to try and reach Thirteen. Their instructor had to quickly adjust and brought their second arm over to intercept Shoji. He then used a third arm and tossed a pair of cuffs into the air.

"What a second pair of restraints?" Thirteen gasped.

"Yep they were mine!" Hagakure said, catching them and placing them on one of Thirteen's wrists. Since both arms were pointed towards Shoji, Hagakure was free to do whatever. "Nice pass Shoji! How did you know where I was?" She asked.

A mouth on one of his tentacles went over to her. "I didn't. I just guessed you knew what to do."

The loudspeaker came on and announced that the eighth test had concluded with a victory for the students. Now to make preparations for the ninth test.

As the eighth test concluded, Hagakure and Shoji walked into the observation room, along with Jiro who had been resting in the nurse's office. Recovery Girl worked her magic on Mezo's tentacles and he began to feel almost as good as new. Albeit a bit tired.

"We did it guys!" Hagakure yelled as she entered. A pair of gloves jumping for joy.

"Congrats!" Mina ran over and hugged her. "At least one of us did." Sighing at her own comment.

Tokoyami approached Shoji. "You did well. Brave maneuver you pulled near the end. I was impressed." The bird boy said looking up at his classmate.

Mezo nodded. "Thanks. I think that was our best chance at winning. Looks like we are going to camp together." The two nodded in agreement and stood near the back of the group.

The ninth test was finished being set up. It was a small field with some trees. Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero were up against the amazing DJ and radio announcer Present Mic. As the bell went off, the two students nodded at their plan and immediately split up.

Mineta went along one wall while Sero took the other. They would attack in a pincer formation and try to get close enough to either make it through the gate or restrain their teacher.

About three minutes in, Present Mic stood at the gate and was getting bored. "All right, that should be long enough. HELLO CLASS 1-A! WELCOME TO THE NINTH TEST! HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING IT SO FAR! LET'S SEE WHO GETS TO GO TO CAMP THIS YEAR!" The teacher yelled in various directions, letting out incredible shockwaves from his voice.

Mineta was knocked back a bit but kept running along, holding his ears. Sero was swinging from a few trees to gain speed but had to stop and cover his ears when he heard the announcement. They made it closer and closer until they both were in eye shot of their teacher.

They both went to charge but they couldn't make any progress with all of the shockwaves knocking them back. Even Sero launching his tape was blown back with the sound.

Mineta reached up and covered his ears to try and nullify the sound. As he did, it felt wet. He was bleeding. He started to freak out but quickly calmed down because it was normal for him to bleed through his head. He then had an idea and tried shouting it to Sero. Though the message wouldn't be received because Hanta was also having hearing problems.

The two were stuck in place, unable to advance. Time eventually expired and the two failed their test. Recovery Girl headed down to the field as the robots picked up both of the students. After a short trip to the infirmary, both of them seemed fine. Present Mic walked up to them and blatantly just asked. "So umm what was your guys' strategy?"

"It was suppose to be a pincer attack from both sides." Hanta replied. "But it didn't seem to work. The force of your voice was too strong."

"Yea we were gonna use a double team." Minoru thought to himself and then gave a perverted giggle at his own imagination.

"So I get that. I'm really asking why didn't you cover your ears with tape? Or Mineta's grapes?" The announcer questioned, looking confused.

"Umm we didn't think of that." Sero said looking up. "But we still wouldn't have gotten close enough." He tried to retort.

"You could've tried pulling yourself closer bit by bit with your tape. And Mineta could've done the same." Present Mic responded. "I get that splitting up seemed to work on some of the other proctors but You guys really should've come at me together. Maybe you would've even made it past me." The two students sat their looking up at their teacher. "You two need to reflect on more creative ways to use your quirks. Anyway, later!"

The two sat in silence in Recovery Girl's office for awhile. Both were ashamed of their performance and disappointed they wouldn't get to go to summer camp.

Approaching the center city testing field, Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya lined up at the entrance, ready to face down the seemingly impossible challenge of defeating All Might. The two had talked it over and believe they may have a shot.

"You remember the phrases you damn nerd!" Katsuki yelled at his teammate as they did a bit of stretching, waiting for the test bell to begin.

"I'm good Kachan. Shouldn't be difficult at all. Hope you don't forget." He teased. The other boy scowled at him before chuckling himself.

In the control room, a few of the students started discussing the final test. "Do you think they can actually defeat the Symbol of Peace?" Kirishima asked to the group.

"I mean I hope so." Tenya responded. "Well...maybe not if their personal feelings get in the way."

"They don't look like their fighting with each other ribbit." Asui noticed the chuckle from both of them.

Jiro stepped forward. "At a certain someone's request, I listened in on their conversation. Everything seems to be cool. Midoriya seems like he's back to his old self." She said with a smirk.

Ochako lighted up at that. "Really! That's amazing! Maybe they actually can do it!"

"With the plan I overheard, this will be interesting to say the least." Kyoka chuckled.

The test bell rang and both students started making their way forward at a decent place. They jogged along the street on opposite sides of the road, hoping to not get hit by the same attacks but still be close enough for support.

"Keep up Deku!" Bakugo yelled. "Don't make me slow down."

Turning to his partner as he picked up the pace, he passed Katsuki and went on a bit ahead. "What's wrong Kachan, too fast for you?" He antagonized.

The blond boy looked pissed. "Do whatever. See if I care."

Making their way down a couple city blocks, the two of them began to feel uneasy. A sudden gust of wind, slowed their pace to a stop as All Might launched a long distance punch from the goal line. As they looked up, they saw the Symbol of Peace standing in the center of the road. "Hello boys. Let's see how you face a real villain." All Might tried to do an evil laugh but it came out awkward.

"I got this Kachan. You can just make it to the goal by yourself." Izuku said as he started trying to land some boxing punches on the number one hero. They were all successfully dodged as All Might went to grab Midoriya with one arm. The attempt at the bear hug missed as Izuku barely bent down in time to go for a sweep of the leg.

All Might jumped over the leg and was coming down for a body slam on the green haired boy, when a loud noise was heard behind him. "Don't tell me what to do damnit!" Bakugo charged forward at an explosive rate and launched a blast at the hero's back while he was in the air.

Twisting his body, All Might was able to adjust and smack Bakugo to the side with his left arm. As the boy went flying All Might turned to take out Izuku, but to his surprise, the boy was no longer there. The second All Might turned to face Katsuki, the green haired boy took off towards the goal.

"Huh so you two are pretty clever I see." The instructor praised as he turned to give chase to Midoriya. Bakugo was slow to rise as he hit the side of a building after that backhand.

Making his way down the road, Deku saw the goal but knew he wouldn't make it in time. The Symbol of Peace appeared beside him before he was close enough. Throwing a quick left jab, All Might launched Izuku back 20 meters with his punch. _'Damnit. Even with these restraints, he's faster than Hanzo sensei. I can read his movements but just barely. If my body wasn't so sore, I could've probably made it. That last mission must've really taken a lot out of me.'_ The boy thought as he staggered to his feet.

"Young Midoriya. You are best to give up. There is no way to get past me! Mwuhahaha." The Symbol of Peace awkwardly laughed with his terrible acting.

Catching up to his teammate, Bakugo turned to his partner. "Hey Midoriya, why don't you just go run along. I'll handle this loser by myself." Katsuki grunted as he tried to sound tough.

"Really? Because I was going to say the same to you." The two immediately run to opposite sides of the road to try and run around All Might.

Charging over, the number one hero intercepted Bakugo and knocked him into a wall with a chop. The blond looked to be knocked out. Turning his glance over to Midoriya, he noticed that the boy seemed to be glowing energy in his left fist for a large strike. "Oh that looks bad." All Might whispered as he rushed over to stop him.

Before he could get there, Izuku faced the exit and yelled out. "Go Bakugo! Your almost at the exit!" The symbol of Peace stopped in his tracks and turned to face the gate but no one was there.

From his right side however, an explosion was heard loud and clear as Katsuki flew threw the air. "Heard that loud and clear. Die All Might! Howitzer Impact!" The boy charged at full speed towards the symbol of peace.

Raising his right hand, All Might managed to catch the Howitzer but before he could punish his student for it, Deku charged in from the left side and unleashed his super move. "Take this! Pure Power!" Like a bolt of energy, Midoriya punched with all of his strength at his teacher. He released all the power he could with his left hand and swung his right arm up with it.

All Might used his left hand to catch Midoriya's fist. He now had both boys in his grasp. Slamming them on the ground, they both seemed defeated. It looked like the test was over. The number one hero shook his hands from the attacks he just braced against. Before he could speak, his left leg felt weird. It suddenly gave out on him, and he was forced to a knee. "What...what is happening?" The hero stammered.

Before he could register, Bakugo quickly jumped up and cuffed All Might's right wrist. The match was over, the two managed to capture the number one hero. Everyone, the teachers and students were absolutely stunned, except for Jiro. She was laughing at how it somehow went entirely according to plan.

Managing to barely sit up, the two looked at each other and laughed. Their teacher seemed confused and began asking. "So what happened?"

"Well the nerd and I decided we would work together by making it look like we weren't working together. Like make fun of each other and stuff." Katsuki started.

"We did it to get you surprised. Also the part where I ran earlier was to get you to think that our strategy was just to run for it. That way our finale would distract you enough for us to both attack." Izuku continued.

"So we decided that when we called each other by our real names, that would be when we put the final part into motion." Bakugo sighed as he struggled to stand.

"Using a relaxing technique I learned in counseling, massaging pressure points is supposed to relieve stress...but striking them hard should make the body part go numb." The green haired boy smirked, as his partner gave him a hand up.

"We knew you would block or dodge any attempt, so we both came at you with all we had. Got you to block us both at the same time so you had no way of getting out of it. That way the nerd could land the final blow." Katsuki smirked, looking down at the pro hero still on a knee.

"So when I struck with my left fist with all my power, my right arm swung up with it and aimed for your peroneal nerve. It took a second, but it caused your leg to buckle and go numb. Then all Kachan had to do was cuff you while you were immobile and looking at my side."

"Was pretty simple really. Just had to not pass out from getting hit so hard. And yea. That's how we won." He finished explaining as the two walked towards the main building to visit Recovery Girl.

Sitting there to himself and quickly getting feeling back in his leg, All Might thought _'These two as a team...could even be a challenge for me. They have quite the potential. I have a hard time thinking of anyone who could stand in there way if they teamed up. Besides maybe Mirio'_ He smiled as he made his was back as well.

All of the students were ushered back to the classroom. As Bakugo and Midoriya walked in, everyone turned to them in an excited uproar.

"Oh my god you guys were so awesome!" Mina congratulated the two. "You were like pow! And boom!"

"Yea the way you two challenged him head on was super manly!" Kirishima added.

"Yes, a fine show of brawn and brain." Tokoyami commented from the back.

Aizawa walked in and quickly quieted the class down. "All right. I have news. You are all going to summer camp."

"What really! Your not kidding? Seriously Mr. Aizawa?" Kaminari blurted out.

"Yes. It was just a rational deception to get you to perform at your best. Though, Ashido, Kaminari, Mineta, Sero, Kirishima, and Sato will all have to take extra lessons during the test to make up for their performances today."

The six of them groaned but quickly began to jump for joy that they would be able to still have fun with all of their classmates.

"That will be it for the semester. You have the rest of July to yourselves. The trip will begin in August. Be careful and keep up your training." Aizawa left the classroom.

"All right guys! It's time for summer!" Sero yelled out, ready to celebrate.

"What should we do for fun." Hagakure asked, jumping in to be the center of attention.

"Well I was thinking of doing some shopping for the summer trip." Momo commented.

"Shopping! That sounds great! We should definitely go! As a whole class even!" Ashido suggested. Would be amazing!"

"That sounds good to me." Kirishima added in. "Be a good time to unwind with each other outside of school.

"As a method of classroom bonding, I support this idea." Iida interjected.

"Maybe afterward, we could all get together for a bit of fun." Toru added.

Gasping at the idea, Momo began to spout all of her thoughts. "That sounds wonderful! You should all come over to my place! I will tell my mother that you are all going to come. We will use some of the fancy teas or coffee beans, whichever you prefer. I will have our chefs make whatever it is you all like. It will be a grand time and we can even use the ballroom."

Everyone stopped and looked at her before smiling in agreement. This was going to be a fun time for all the students to enjoy. A nice celebratory party to end their first semester as students at UA High School.

Before the final bell rang for the day, Uraraka walked toward Deku. "Congrats on passing! You guys did great." She smiled, trying to break the ice.

"Thanks Uraraka. You did amazing as well." He responded, looking up at her with a fake smile.

"So umm about the mall trip...will I see you there?" She seemed to ask, her face blushing a bit.

Taking a moment to think it over, the green haired boy made a decision. "I will be there. Are you going?"

"Yes!" She quickly responded. "I mean I probably won't get much but it should be fun regardless! Anyway I was just curious. See ya around Deku!" She skipped away with a happy feeling in her heart.

_'I guess she still has feelings for me.'_ Midoriya thought. _'Seems I must've gotten over them. But...it does feel...nice to get to spend time with her.' _ He gave a genuine smile before packing up his things and heading home for the day.

After class ended, Bakugo approached Jiro as the other students left. "So you overheard everything right?" He asked.

"Yea I smoothed it over with the rest of the class. Things seem to have calmed down." Kyoka smirked as she stuck her fist out to Katsuki. "Good job today Explosion Boy, and not just with the test. Was pretty cool what you said in there."

Turning away with an annoyed look on his face, "Yea whatever." he turned back, smirking himself. He turned and fist bumped her back.

"So you gonna go shopping? Or to the party?" Jiro asked, a bit more reserved than usual.

"Eh I might not. I got things to do." He said turning to leave.

"Oh is Explosion Boy scared of socializing?" She mocked. "I thought it would be fun. You know...like the last time we went to the mall."

Bakugo stopped in the doorway for a moment. Without turning back, he told her "I guess I might be able to make some time. Don't say I didn't do anything for you Punk Rock." He then walked down the hallway to head home.

Standing there to herself, Jiro smiled. _'Thanks Bakugo.'_

**So that is the last of the final exams. Next chapter will be the conclusion of the arc with the mall trip and the after party. Hopefully you enjoyed this. I had a lot of fun writing up how to take down All Might. I know that it probably wouldn't have gone this well but I'd like to think that with the intelligence of both students, they would be able to come up with some effective method. Anyone, I'll probably have the next part up by sometime this weekend. See ya!**


	36. Chapter 36

It was early on Sunday morning. Izuku Midoriya woke up like it was any other day. After doing his normal routine, the boy checked both of his phones. One for his classmates. The other for the League of Villains.

A group chat was created for everyone to talk and update each other on their situations. It was also made for if any of them were in trouble, like Izuku was when he was severely injured from the Stain fight. Most of the chat was spammed between a few key people. Midoriya hated group chats. If he ever needed anything, he would rather message people directly than have to send something and it get lost in the stream of randomness.

The boy briefly looked through several of the messages before getting the general impression that everyone would meet at the mall around 1 PM. This was fine. He had other things to do in the morning anyway. In less than a week, Izuku would be traveling to I-Island for a mission. He was lucky that he won two tickets in that cosplay contest. Though, with his second ticket, he figured it would just go to waste. No point in inviting anyone. They would just interfere with his task of supervising the heist.

On the second phone, Izuku sent a message to Kyuji Hanzo. It informed him of his upcoming assignment and that he would need his equipment for the trip. He also got in touch with Kurogiri to inform him of his trip to the mall and that he would be getting supplies for the trip. This information was meant to be relayed to Shigaraki but since the man could never keep a phone for longer than a week, it was easier to just contact the mist villain instead.

After a bit of morning training in his room, Izuku took a shower, got himself dressed in some casual clothes, and headed out. His attire was a bit more formal than most would normally wear. He wore a white button up and some black jeans. He almost started putting on a tie and vest but decided he didn't want to dress as Masquerade on a mall trip with his class.

After a short train ride, Izuku arrived at the CCC where he was greeted by the lovely Ms. Akayama. "Good morning Izuku! You look rather nice. Going on another date I see." She teased.

"Good morning Ryoko." Izuku teased back. "What if I'm just here to see you." He gave his best fake smile.

"Oh a ladies man I see. Well you best be careful or else all your little girlfriends will be jealous of the time we spend together." She winked.

"I'm actually here to pick up something that Hanzo Sensei should have left me. I messaged him this morning about it actually." Midoriya said, changing the subject. "Can I go get it?"

"No need." She reached behind her desk and pulled out a brief case. "This is for you. It will be a bit tricky to get through airport security but I'm sure you know a way around that." She smiled towards him.

"That won't be a problem." He nodded. "I will keep everyone updated on how things are proceeding. Should be fun." Midoriya waved as he headed for the door.

"Oh Izuku. One last thing." She held up a manilla folder. "This might come in handy. I suggest looking it over quite a bit before you travel." Akayama smiled and handed the boy the folder.

Izuku glanced inside and noticed it was filled with character profiles. _'So these are the mercenaries working as an extension of All For One's network.'_ He thought to himself as he looked back at the lovely red head. "Thank you. This will definitely help my itinerary for the trip." He walked out the door and made his way to the train station.

Deciding that it would be best to drop this off at home, Midoriya made a brief visit back at his house. Deciding it was easier to go up to his room than be questioned by his mother, Midoriya activated Swap and switched with the pillow on his bed. Placing the briefcase behind a bookcase, he decided that this would be more than enough to hide it from Inko for a few days.

Swapping back with his pillow. Izuku ended up outside and began walking down the sidewalk. It was a little after 11 and he still had some time to kill before having to meet up with everyone. On his way, he ran into Bakugo.

Approaching a bit awkwardly, the green haired boy called out. "Hey Kachan!" He jogged up beside the blond.

"What's up Deku?" The taller boy turned to face his approaching friend. "Guess your headed to this stupid thing too?" Bakugo groaned, clearly not wanting to socialize with the rest of his class.

"I mean I was planning on it but we still have some time before hand. I wasn't sure what to do to pass the time." He shrugged, looking over to Katsuki. "Maybe we could grab a quick lunch?" Izuku recommended.

"I mean...sure whatever. Let's get lunch." The boy tried to keep the scowl on his face but a smirk peaked through. Midoriya caught that and knew his friend was excited.

Heading towards the mall, the two stopped by a small ramen shop called Mos Eisley Ramen Cantina. It was a weirdly named shop that seemed to sell ramen but also Spanish and Italian food. The two friends had been to this shop a few times and enjoyed the food. Bakugo especially would order something with extra spice.

The two sat down and began to chat while waiting for food. "So Kachan. Umm how is the beach coming along?" Izuku was a bit nervous to ask.

A bit surprised about the question, Katsuki swallowed the bit of anger he felt rising and answered. "Its almost done. Should be good to open sometime soon. Me and Punk Rock have knocked out a decent chunk of it."

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see how it turned out." Midoriya exclaimed. "And how has Jiro been? You two spending a lot of time together?" He innocently questioned.

Bakugo's eyes immediately went from wandering the restaurant to the boy in front of him. His face slightly red. "What you mean by that Deku!?" He started to yell before calming down a bit. "Punk Rock and I are just work out partners. Nothing else." He exclaimed, clearly passionate about his response.

"Oh I figured that. I wasn't trying to insinuate anything. I'm just glad that you made a friend Kachan." Midoriya smiled with a fake smile that seemed innocent.

"Damnit nerd! Stop looking at me like that! I said there is nothing so drop it! Besides, what about you and Pink Cheeks?" He yelled in a moment of excitement.

Izuku froze for a moment an thought to himself. _ 'What about me and Uraraka? She is still a friend...no! She is part of my cover. That is it. Just another piece in the plan.' _ The boy corrected his train of thought before answering. "Oh we are just classmates now. Nothing more. Just like you and Jiro I suppose."

Bakugo sat down and still looked pissed. _ 'Damnit Deku, our relationship is nothing like yours and Pink Cheeks!' _ He thought to himself. He noticed though that as he thought this, he felt as if his heart just sank a bit. The two continued talking and eating until it was almost time for them to meet up at the mall.

By the time they got there, it was slightly past 1 and almost everyone else had already arrived. "Hey everyone." Midoriya waved as the two approached the group.

"Deku!" Uraraka immediately jumped up waving. "You made it! Bakugo too!"

"You two are late! We were supposed to all meet up at 1 PM sharp and it is clearly 1:06. Tardiness is an important quality of a hero!" Iida begins to rant.

"Calm down bro. It was just a few minutes." Kirishima interjected. "What's up Bakubro?"

He puts on his angry face and fists bumps the red haired student. "I'm just here cause he dragged me out. Don't get used to it."

Kirishima, Midoriya, and Jiro all chuckled at that. "Really, that wasn't what you said yesterday." Jiro teased.

His face turning a light red, the boy yelled out, "You stay quiet Punk Rock!"

The class 1-A students had a good laugh while waiting for Aoyama. Turns out he walked by a store window and saw his reflection. He ended up spending about ten minutes looking at himself and how wonderfully sparkly he was.

Everyone began splitting up into groups to look for things that they needed for the trip. Bakugo went off with Kirishima, Jiro, Kaminari, and Sero. Uraraka brought Midoriya along as well as Iida and Asui. The rest broke into three other groups.

Team Bakugo headed to an outdoors shop that sold all the basics for camping supplies. Most of the stuff they looked at was just bug repellent and a set of two way radios. Browsing through everything, Kirishima found this really cool pair of night vision binoculars. The red haired student wanted to purchase them but sided against it. Apparently the price tag was way over his budget for the day.

"So camp will probably have most of this stuff right?" Kaminari asked. "So why are we shopping then?"

Sero spoke up. "It's just a reason for everyone to hang out and have fun. We don't get a lot of chances like this so figured we might as well."

"That makes sense." Kaminari nodded. "Hey Jiro look! It's a music store. Let's go check it out!" The boy rushed over, pointing at the sign.

"Cool." She responded, trying to keep her excitement down but her jacks were giving her away. "Let's go guys."

The group made there way inside to be met with a large display of instruments lining the walls and floor along with records all over the place. Located farther in was several headphone sets that played samples of band music and a download station that let you buy the album and download it as you sampled the music. A few CD's were scattered about but almost no one used those anymore and they were basically antique.

Kaminari immediately went over and picked up a yellow electric guitar. "Yo this is sick! I always wanted to play guitar. I gave it a shot once but didn't stick with it. Would love to try again though!"

Looking through the albums nearby, Jiro pirked up at that. "I could teach you if you want. Looks like you have the bare basics. With a bit of work, you might just be decent." She walked over and lightly punched the boy in the arm.

"Let's do it!" Denki happily responded.

Bakugo growled at that and headed over to the drum set. Kirishima followed him. "Yo you cool bro? Seem a little off."

Sitting down and grabbing the sticks, Bakugo yelled back. "Just fine moron!" As he said that, the boy began to just tear it up on the drums. He seemed to be a natural. Everyone in the store in fact stopped and stared at him. He was going so fast but keeping a solid beat.

Jiro, grabbing the guitar from Kaminari's hands, ran over and plugged it in. "Sorry, borrowing this Kaminari." She cranked the amp up a bit and she began to play to match Bakugo's beat. Shredding it on the guitar, the entire place looked like they were witnessing a two person rock show.

Glancing over at Kyoka, Bakugo shouted. "That the best you got Punk Rock? Think you can keep up?" He sped the beat up and started to go absolutely wild on the drums.

The purple haired girl chuckled. "I'm holding back for you Explosion Boy." A crowd of people began forming in front of them, even those from outside the store joined in. The two were locked in a fierce battle that yet felt like an in sync duet.

Kirishima and Sero were the perfect hype men. They were rocking right up front. Even Kaminari joined in, though he seemed a bit disappointed, he was still having a ton of fun.

After a couple minutes the two finished up their song. A massive applause erupted. Quite a few people had their phones out recording and streaming the performance. People were even shouting out for an encore. The two were so lost in playing that they hardly noticed the crowd. They were lost in their own world. A fierce fiery red and deep purple world.

On their way out, the store owner turned to them and offered them a free album for all the business they attracted in. Jiro chose an album by an old group, Girls Dead Monsters.

Heading out, Kirishima turned to them. Yo Bakubro! Why didn't you ever tell me that you could play the drums? That was so manly bro!"

"Yea I was really impressed. You were amazing!" Kyoka added. "We definitely need to do that again. Where did you learn to play?"

"Eh I took a few lessons when I was younger but stopped attending. Instead just banged on them a lot. Mom said it was good for anger management. No idea why I need that." He responded, trying to seem uninterested.

Kaminari and Sero laughed at that. The group made there way through the mall, deciding to head towards where they were all going to meet up again.

In a different section of the shopping center, Iida had taken the group to a store that sold office supplies. As much as they were supposed to be getting things for their trip, Tenya never passed up a good opportunity to buy school supplies.

During this, Uraraka and Asui were chatting along with one another, with Uraraka taking occasional glances towards her green haired classmate. Midoriya seemed to be in a world of his own, looking off at things in the distance or just not paying attention to what the group was doing. "Umm hey Deku, what do you wanna do?" Ochako asked, trying to bring him into the discussion.

Quickly turning back from where he was looking, Izuku responded with "Oh well I may need to do some clothes shopping. I might need some stuff for the I-Island event next weekend."

"You got tickets to that, ribbit?" Tsu commented. "I know that Yaoyarozu will be going along with a few others. Also I think Bakugo will be there since he won tickets at the sports festival."

Finishing up from his checkout, Iida joined in on the conversation. "I will be going as well. As a representative of the Iida family, I am looking to attending this event."

Midoriya paused for a moment, slowly turning around away from the group as he responded. "That's great Iida. If your family is going, I wonder if Todoroki will be too?"

"Yes I did mention it to him. I believe he will be traveling with his sister while his father is too preoccupied." Tenya answered.

Uraraka looked a bit upset. "I wish I could go but the tickets are so expensive. It would be so much fun!"

"I heard that Yaoyarozu actually had some extra tickets. I think she was planning on asking the girls of our class if any of them wanted to attend ribbit." Tsu mentioned as she put her finger to her chin to think. "I'm pretty sure she said she had two extra but I'm not sure."

"Oh well I have an extra ticket." Midoriya added as he turned back to the group. "I haven't asked anyone to go ye-"

"I'll take it!" Ochako interjected. "It'll be so much fun. Please Deku!" She insisted aggressively.

"Umm about that...I'm not so sure that'll work out." Midoriya began to blush as Ochako got closer to him, pressuring him to say yes.

A sad look started to creep onto her face. "Why not?" She wasn't going to give up though.

Before the boy could answer, Tsu grabbed her by the shoulder. "Umm Ochako. With those tickets...you are assigned a room at the hotel to stay in. If you went with Midoriya, you would probably be staying in the same bedroom. Possibly even the same bed. Ribbit"

Ochako's usual pink cheeks turned to a scarlet red. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply anything! I just thought it would be fun for us to all spend time together on the trip." She hid her face behind her hands out of embarrassment.

Iida chuckled. "Its fine. We will make sure to tell you all about it when we get back. Right Midoriya?"

Seemingly zoned out for a second, the green haired boy gave a delayed response. "Yea. We will."

The group headed off to a clothing store next. It seemed to be a bit on the pricey side. Definitely outside of Uraraka's budget. "Umm what are we doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I wanted to check something out. I might need it for the trip." Izuku responded. "I think they said the second night of I-Expo would have a formal party."

The group looked at all of the fancy suits and dresses available here. All three of them had the same thought, only someone like Momo could afford this.

Looking like a professional, going up to each of the items he was interested in, Midoriya quickly through together an ensemble. The others wandered around inside as the boy went to the changing room.

The group turned to look as their classmate walked out. He was sporting a green vest with a gold trimming and golden cuff links to match as well as white gloves. The tuxedo jacket draped behind him over his shoulders. He didn't wear a tie and instead left the top of the button up open, slightly exposing his chest. The black shoes were just the icing on the cake. Izuku Midoriya looked almost like an entirely different person, almost like a mafia boss.

"Wow!" Tsu and Tenya said at once. Both clearly impressed by his look.

Uraraka was turning brighter red than before. "Tha...you...ummm...wow." She was borderline speechless at his look.

"Is it too much?" He asked. "I tend to feel more of myself when I'm dressed up."

"It looks great Midoriya." Tsu responded. "You are definitely ready for a fancy party."

"I'd say. Excellent selection. It definitely fits you." Iida added.

Still a bit speechless, Ochako thought to herself. _'I definitely have to go to this event no matter what!'_

Izuku changed back into his other clothes before he decided to purchase the items and the group headed towards where they were supposed to meet.

Arriving before everyone else, the four students sat down and waited for their classmates. While waiting, Tsu had the idea of going to get ice cream. She grabbed Iida and had him help her carry it back. This left Ochako and Izuku alone. Asui winked at Uraraka as she dragged Iida away.

Midoriya still seemed to be a bit distracted. His eyes were wandering all over. Uraraka felt that things were awkward between them still and wanted to have an actual talk. "Hey Deku. Can we talk for a moment?" She asked, looking over at him.

Turning his attention to her. "Sure. What's up?" He quickly responded. Noticing the look on her face, he could tell it was serious and decided to focus on what was right in front of him.

"So I know that these past few weeks have been a bit weird. I know things have been going on with you and your working on things." She was stumbling through her words. "I just want you to know I'm here for you and-"

"IZUKU!" A voice called out from the distance. A girl with medium length, straight blonde hair came walking over to the pair.

Uraraka and Midoriya were both quite stunned. This girl had a cute yellow top and some really short blue shorts. Her hair was straight and just down past her shoulders. She was wearing makeup but appeared to have a nice peach complexion.

Izuku stuttered for a second. "Umm Himi...Himiko?" He asked. Trying to identify the girl in front of him.

"Oh your looking so cute today Izuku." Sitting down on the opposite side of him from Uraraka. "Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Himiko Jikoko, Izuku's girlfriend." She let out a big grin as she latched onto his arm.

Ochako was baffled but also incredibly upset. "Oh...his girlfriend...so you two are..." She wasn't able to finish that thought.

"Yep! We are a couple!" Jikoko added. "It's only been a few weeks but we met in group therapy and have been spending a lot of time together."

"I...see...so right after...we broke up..." Ochako managed to stutter out.

"Izuku! You forgot to tell me what time our flight was! I thought we were gonna go to the island together! I even picked out something special to wear just for you." Himiko said with a wink.

"Ummm I think Iida and Tsu might need some help with the ice cream. I'll be right back." Uraraka said as she looked like she was about to cry. She quickly stormed off and headed to the restroom.

Trying to figure out what was even going on in this situation, Midoriya turns to the girl next to him. "How did you know I was here Toga?" He asked with a bit of venom in his voice.

"So all you have to say is that and not about how nice I look? I covered up my rosy cheeks with makeup and even straightened my hair for you ya know." She teased as she stuck out her tongue. "But I heard from Misty earlier that you would be at the mall and decided I would stop by. Also, I'm going with you on your mission." She announced with a big toothy evil grin.

Izuku made an audible sigh. "Damnit Kurogiri! Why did you tell Uraraka that you were my girlfriend though?" He replied.

"Well it would be easier to say that than explain why you were sharing a room with some random girl right?" She enjoyed teasing him and watching him blush. His rosy cheeks and green hair made him look Christmas colored.

"Great...just great. This will be more explaining for the rest of the class. Hopefully this doesn't blow my cover." His gaze turned harsh as if he was releasing all his murderous intent right into her.

A chill ran down her spine. "Oh Izuku I love when you look at me like that." She leaned over and kissed the boy on the cheek.

At this time, Tsu and Iida were on their way back. On the way, they noticed Uraraka running away somewhere covering her face. Deciding to deliver the ice cream and question Midoriya first, the two headed over to where they were sitting. As they walked over, they saw their green haired classmate being kissed by some blonde girl. Asui quickly connected the dots and made her way to the restroom, still holding hers and Uraraka's ice cream cones.

As Iida arrived, a few of the other groups arrived as well, just in time to see Izuku with Himiko.

Momo, Denki, Hanta, and Eijiro were all surprised by the sight. Bakugo, on the other hand, looked to be almost furious. "So what is this Deku!?" Katsuki yelled as he got closer.

Glancing to Toga and back at the group, Izuku realized he didn't want to be in this situation. He wanted to be anywhere else. Trying to ignore his friend, he turned to Iida who was standing there trying to compute what was happening. "Hey Iida, is that ice cream for me?" He asked.

The class rep stuttered in response. "Umm ye...yea...it is." As he handed over the cone.

Midoriya quickly started to eat it as an excuse not to explain anything. Bakugo wasn't having any of it. "Don't ignore me nerd! Who is this and what are you doing?"

Toga quickly picked up on the situation and decided to have some fun. "Hi there! I'm Himiko Jikoko and I'm Izuku's girlfriend." She smiled at the group as she turned to the boy next to her. "That looks so good! I want a taste!" She leaned over and licked the ice cream cone that Midoriya was currently eating.

The rest of the group was now convinced it was the truth. Midoriya not knowing what to do just looked up and smiled. "Surprise..." He said weakly as all eyes were judging him intently.

In the restroom, Asui was able to comfort Uraraka. The brunette was able to explain what happened and continued to sob. "I thought we were slowly making progress. But now he left me for someone else!" She cried.

"There, there Ochako." Tsu gestured the ice cream to her as a form of comfort food. It started melting in her hand and was making her a bit chilly. "I know I'm not an expert on the subject, but I don't think everything is as it seems. Midoriya didn't seem super happy to see her."

Trying to pull herself together and holding onto the sliver of hope that Asui mentioned, Uraraka put on a tough face after a few minutes. "Who cares! If Deku wants to date someone else, that's fine! Who needs him anyway!" She tried to psyche herself up when going back to the rest of the class.

As the pair made it back to the group, Midoriya and Jikoko were gone. The group had been standing around gossiping about it for a few minutes. Mineta seemed to be steaming about how jealous he was of Midoriya. Ashido and Hagakure kept giggling about the new romance and planned to tease the boy at every chance they got. Tsu and Uraraka were told that the two of them had plans for a date this evening and wouldn't be able to attend the after party.

Bakugo seemed a bit pissed that Midoriya never mentioned this and that he made Pink Cheeks cry again. He seemed to get over it quickly though, thinking that his friend was happy at least and moved on.

After leaving the mall, Midoriya and Toga made their way to the bar via Kurogiri's warp gate. They did a quick stop at Izuku's house to grab the manilla folder and drop off his new clothes. They spent most of their time going over the names and quirks of the mercenaries and came up with a plan for monitoring the planned attack. Going over a few possibilities, Midoriya decided that having Toga along might actually be one of the best things that could happen to him. To her surprise, as this idea crossed the boy's mind, he leaned over and kissed her cheek like she did earlier. To her surprise, Toga turned an unusual bright red. Izuku laughed about it and the two spent the rest of their evening discussing the I-Island Expo.

That night,the entire class, minus Midoriya, enjoyed a lavish party at the Yaoyarozu estate. They played games and had gourmet food. It was genuinely a good time. The party lasted pretty late and everyone eventually left home.

On the way, Bakugo and Jiro ended up walking home together. "Didn't know you could rock like that Explosion Boy? You can be surprisingly fun when you let down that cold exterior." She said making a small jab at Bakugo.

"Yea yea...laugh it up." He groaned. "It was a good time I guess." The boy smirked and then got serious for a second. "Hey Jiro."

Kyoka stopped for a second, Bakugo actually used her name instead of a nickname. "Yea?" She responded.

"You gonna give Kaminari guitar lessons?" He quietly asked though the silent surroundings made it easy to hear.

"If he wants them I suppose." Jiro thought over. "Why?" She asked.

"You know he has a thing for you right?" Bakugo glanced away as he said that.

Thinking back for a moment, Jiro looked up at him. "I mean I kinda figured but why bring it up?" She decided to tease him a little bit. "You jealous?"

Even without seeing his face, Bakugo got visibly annoyed by that. "You know what forget it! I'm going home!" The boy started to storm off.

It finally clicked with Kyoka. She could tell what Bakugo's feelings were and she was right, he was jealous. Jogging up beside him, she played it off cool. "I'll give him lessons but it would never work out between us." She smirked, putting her hands behind her head.

Bakugo glanced over with a puzzled expression. "Why's that?" He asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"He's not my type. He'd roll over like a puppy at whatever I said. I like guys who are gonna stand up and challenge me." She glanced up at the blonde walking next to her.

The boy smirked. Clearly a happy tone could be heard in his voice. "Hah! Good luck with that. Trying to find a guy like that who can put up with you."

She was about to snap back at him but looked up in his eyes to see he was joking. "Same goes to you Explosion Boy." She said as the two shared a smile and walked home for the evening.

**Wow this was difficult to write. So I had this chapter going several ways. I was going to write about the party but decided not to since it is basically just fun and games between the students. There is one small detail that does happen at the party but it will be brought up next chapter so not really important. I ended up asking my roommate his opinion on a few things and that made me decide on writing it this way. Hope you guys enjoy the budding relationship between Bakugo and Jiro as well as the falling relationship of Midoriya and Uraraka with the possible insert of Toga. Oh I should probably mention, Toga's last name "Toga" Is a japanese pun on the words "migrate self". So I typed that into translate and migrate self exactly in japanese is jiko iko. So I changed that to Jikoko. Just a little clarity for the naming scheme. Anyway, enjoy your weekend everyone and thanks again for reading. See ya!**


	37. Chapter 37

A week of summer break went by relatively quickly for Izuku Midoriya. A lot of his time was spent either preparing some of his paralysis concoction or maintaining his cover with Bakugo. When he did see the blonde, he was frequently questioned about his mysterious girlfriend that he never mentioned. Midoriya would provide the same scripted answer repeatedly but Bakugo would keep bringing it up.

Somehow surviving the week, Izuku awoke early on Friday morning. His trip was going to be just for the weekend and he had a morning flight, so he was already packed the previous evening. The boy double checked to make sure he had his burner phone packed just in case before continuing with his morning routine. He got dressed into some casual clothes and started making a quick breakfast. As the boy finished a small breakfast, he hugged his mother goodbye and left with his two identical suitcases.

Walking just outside his residence, a car was waiting for him to get inside. Ready and waiting for him was Ms. Akayama. She wasn't dressed in her usual secretary attire. Instead she looked the part of a chauffeur with the hat and everything. "Where to this morning Mr. Midoriya?" She giggled as she looked at the boy through the rear view mirror.

"The airport." He said in a deeper voice, trying to sound more adult. "I have a business trip this weekend."

"Ah yes. Right away sir." She started to laugh. "About miss Jikoko, would you like us to stop by her residence along the way?" Ryoko asked.

"No need. I told her to meet me there. Besides, if she sleeps in and forgets, I might enjoy the trip more." Izuku responded.

"I see. You don't wish to mix business with pleasure." She winked at the green haired boy.

"Indeed. Her kind of pleasure is a bit too much for me." The two chuckled as the car left his house.

He really liked the idea of himself being a CEO or something that drove around like this. He could get used to it. That thought quickly left his mind. What he wanted most was whatever Shigaraki wanted most. That is why he had to make sure this expansion of All For One's forces was handled correctly.

The two casually chatted along the way. Izuku gave her rough details on what he had learned about each of the members of the mercenary group. He seemed a bit suspicious about them but as long as they completed their job, it would be fine.

Arriving at the airport, Akayama got out and opened the young boy's door. He received a few glances and some people whispered about him probably being the son of a businessman or government official. Grabbing his suitcases and bidding Ryoko fairwell, Izuku headed towards airport security to check in for his flight.

Surprisingly, as the boy heads towards security, he encounters a less than energetic Himiko Toga...or Himiko Jikoko. The blonde girl looks to be nodding in and out of sleep on an airport bench. "Umm Himiko?" Midoriya lightly shakes her shoulder.

Slowly churning awake from her slumber, Toga opens her eyes and stretches her arms up with a big yawn. "Huh what? Oh I fell asleep...I think." She glances up. "Izuku!" Her usual energetic self awakens and jumps up to hug the boy.

Instinctively taking a step back, he dodges the hug. "Good morning Himiko. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

She pouts. "Not gonna give your girlfriend a good morning hug?" She teases him as she changes to her usual happy look. "Well it doesn't matter. There will be plenty of time for that later." She giggled.

Walking towards the security point, Midoriya turns to Toga. "By the way, did you sleep here last night?" He asked.

"Yep! Sure did. I was so excited for the trip that I didn't want to oversleep!" The girl put on a cute innocent smile.

Izuku just shook his head. "Of course you did. So are you ready for check in?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"Everything I have on me is in my pockets." She points to the pockets of her pink hoodie. "My bag is clear. I only have four little stabbers in here."

Izuku nodded. "Ok this will be easy then." The two, deciding to play off the couple part, held hands along the way to the check in point.

Once there, their carry on bags had to be scanned through a device that saw the interior contents. Midoriya placed both his suitcases on back to back and then went through a metal detector himself. Izuku was cleared and able to pass easily. His first suitcase was sliding through the scanner as the second one was about to enter. _'Now, just as sensei taught me.'_ As soon as his first bag had finished its scan, he immediately activated Swap and switched it with his first bag. No alarms were raised. Seems he got his equipment by with minimal effort.

Next it was time for Toga. Thanks to some help from Kyuji Hanzo, Himiko Jikoko was able to get a passport rather easily. As the girl skipped up to the metal detector, Izuku quickly started swapping the knives with some pens he had in his bag. She managed to pass the security check, and the pair made their way to their terminal to await their flight.

"That quirk of yours is really useful!" Toga said as they sat waiting for their plane. "You can change locations of stuff and hit things really hard and stop other people from using quirks. Your like a nomu but cuter...and with a personality!"

"It wasn't always this way though." Midoriya explained. "I used to be quirkless and then I met...our group." He said, trying not to mention names in public. "I'm pretty sure it was given to me to use...or something like that. My memory is a bit fuzzy from back then."

"But what is your quirk exactly?" She continued. "Or are you like the black bird brains?"

"I doubt I'm like them. My quirk is called Replicate. It let's me save three quirks I know and use them. I can only use two at once though. I think three would be too much for me at this point." He explained.

"So it's kinda like mine then?" Toga smiled. "You can stockpile quirks of people and I can do the same with appearances. We really are two of a kind." She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose so." He thought for a moment. A feeling of happiness and belonging seemed to wash over him. He drifted in thought for a moment, almost into a light sleep. Izuku was thinking back to before all this started. _ 'If this was not even 18 months ago, I would never have even liked someone like Toga, but here and now, I'm going on a trip with her and sharing a room. I have friends. And not just those from the League, also in class 1-A._' His brain drifted a bit more before his thoughts changed. _'No. Class 1-A is just my assignment. They are not my friends. I am a tool. I am Shigaraki's weapon. I am...more than-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by three girls approaching them.

"Good morning Midoriya. Good morning Jikoko. You two seem to be here early." The voice came from class 1-A's Momo Yaoyarozu. She was accompanied by Kyoka Jiro and Ochako Uraraka.

"Umm good morning?" The boy snapped back to reality as Jikoko stirred from her rest. Looking at the three girls, Uraraka seemed to be half turned away, trying not to look at the pair while Jiro and Yaoyarozu seemed ready to tease him at any point. "I knew Yaoyarozu would be here but you two as well?"

"Well if you came to the party last week lover boy, you would've known we'd be here." Jiro said, poking fun at the boy.

"Yes. Last week at our little get together, we held a raffle amongst the five other girls in class for my extra tickets to I-Expo. Asui and Jiro won but Asui decided to give her ticket to Uraraka." Momo explained.

"That's great." Midoriya responded. "I'm glad you all could make it. Will be more fun with a group." The boy let out a fake smile.

Himiko figured this would be the perfect time to chime in. "I'm so glad that I get to meet and spend time with some of Izuku's friends. He has told me so much stuff about all of you." She gave a look and aura of innocence.

"I bet he did." Ochako commented. Realizing she said that out loud, she turned to the group quickly. "I mean, of course he did. Deku is a really good guy." She started to stumble over her words a bit.

Sensing a bit of awkward tension, Momo quickly grabbed Uraraka. "We were thinking of grabbing drinks. Anybody want anything?" Yaoyarozu asked as she turned to the group.

"I'll just take a coffee." Midoriya responded.

"Cranberry juice!" Jikoko added.

"I'll take an energy drink. Whatever they got should be fine." Jiro said finishing off the order.

"Alright, we will be right back." Momo took Ochako and headed off.

Jiro sat down on the other side of Midoriya. It was silent for a moment. Kyoka decided now would be the best time with not many others around. "Umm hey Midoriya. I'm sorry. I know Explosion Boy told you about what we did when you were at your session. It was my quirk that did the spying so I'm sorry."

Himiko looked up at Izuku with a puzzled look. "Don't worry about it Jiro." Midoriya responded. "It's because you guys care that you did that anyway. I should be sorry for how I acted, though I'm not sure I could control it too well." He gave a half smile with a bit of concern showing.

Jiro nodded. "Thanks Midoriya. I know Bakugo was really concerned about all of this. It was hard to see you guys this way." She looked down at her lap.

"Bakugo? He's the blonde guy right? The one who won the sports festival?" Jikoko asked. "He seems so cool with his flashy powers and bad boy status!"

"Eh he's not that much of a bad boy. A lotof it is just an act. Deep down he is a big softy." Kyoka chuckled in response.

Midoriya was a bit surprised by that. "I didn't know you noticed Jiro. You two must be close. It took years of me knowing him to figure that out."

"What! You two are close? How close? More than good friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Lovers? Friends with some very nice benefits?" Himiko asked as she teased Kyoka.

Jiro's face turned bright red. "It's not like that ok! I don't even think he likes me." She mumbled.

"Oh but you didn't say it wasn't the other way around!" Jikoko interjected. "You gotta just go for it and grab what you want. Confront him next time you see him.

"That will probably be today." Izuku answered. "He's supposed to be going to this as well."

"Oh that'll be perfect! I hope it all works out just like me and Izuku!" Himiko gave a large smile that covered most of her face.

Jiro was so red and was struggling to respond. The only words that came to mind were "I think you and Ashido would be great friends."

The other two girls arrived shortly after. Uraraka seemed to be in a bit of a better mood though the two were curious as to why Jiro's face looked like a tomato.

After a bit of waiting, the plane arrived and the five of them boarded not long afterward. Momo, Ochako, and Kyoka all had seats in first class while Izuku and Himiko were seated towards the middle of the plane. After a few hours and a bit of rest, the plane landed on I-Island. From above, the island appeared to be a mixture of technilogical marvel and tropical paradise. With a brief discussion of their planned excursions, the two mostly slept on the plane. Midoriya seemed especially tired as his body had just stopped feeling sore. He now felt back to a hundred percent and was ready for his mission.

The plane arrived on I-Island. Both parties gathered their belongings and exited the airport. For convenience, the group took two separate vehicles, considering one vehicle was loaded primarily with Yaoyarozu's luggage. The two groups arrived at the hotel and checked in. Momo had ordered a room with three beds. It turned out to be a large hotel room with living room and kitchen as well as a master bedroom and a room with twin beds. Midoriya on the other hand had a much smaller room. The bedroom and living room were the same thing and other than a single arm chair, the room had a queen sized bed as the only place to sit.

Unpacking their belongings, Midoriya turned to Toga. "So what would you prefer to do first, do a quick once around of the island to get our bearings or head straight to meeting our contacts?"

The blonde girl was too busy unpacking all of the cute little outfits she packed. Surprisingly, none of them were actually stained with blood. "We are on vacation! We should look around first! No need to worry about all the business stuff now anyway. We have tomorrow for that." She got super close to him, trying to make him uncomfortable.

Doing his best to not awkwardly react, Izuku brushed past her and grabbed some of his nicer clothes. "Very well then. Spending a few hours seeing the attractions shouldn't hurt." He smiled at her as he started to change. "Sensei gave me a bit of money for traveling expenses so this should do."

Himiko looked at the boy as he took off his shirt. She noticed that he had several faint scars all over his back with a bit less on his chest. A bit of concern showed in her face but then turned into one of pure ecstasy. "Hey Izuku, how did you get those scars?" She asked, trying to hold her excitement back.

"Oh these. That was when I trained with sensei. I had to learn to predict his movements and not let him appear behind me. As you can see, that lesson took awhile." He cringed a bit at the pain he remembered from the slashes.

"I bet you looked so handsome all cut up and covered in blood!" Toga started showing her true colors.

Feeling this conversation is getting off track, Izuku quickly changed topics. "Well I promise, when the time comes, you can be the one to cut me up next time ok?" He said with a smile as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Now are you ready?"

Toga shook her head no as she immediately started to strip and put on a black sun dress and leggings. Izuku turned to a bright red and turned around to not look at the half dressed girl behind him. "Ok ready to go sweetie!"

The two head out and begin to walk around the island. Just walking along, pro heroes from all parts of the world can be seen patrolling and signing autographs.

"Look at him Izuku! He's huge!" Toga said as she pointed towards a massive lizard man with a white and red coat.

"That's the monster hero Godzillo. He must have gotten special permission to be here." Midoriya looked up at the giant man who held up a peace sign as he passed.

"I think he looks more like a villain than a hero." Himiko stated as she looked up at the hero. "Imagine the damage he could do."

The pair continue to walk around the resort. The next location they head to is to a nice flower garden. Walking around, flowers of various colors line their path.

"It's so beautiful isn't it! And very romantic. If I didn't know any better, someone is trying to get me to fall for them." She elbowed Midoriya in the side as she said that, giving the boy a wink.

Smirking back at her. "Not quite. Look who's in front of us. Surrounded by a bunch of adoring fans as always." The green haired boy pointed out. Up ahead of them, stood two heroes surrounded by fans asking for autographs. All Might and Lemillion seemed swamped by all of the attention they were receiving. "So it looks like All Might brought his successor along for the trip. Interesting to say the least."

"Successor? What now? You mean the guy with the number on his chest?" Himiko asked. Her face looking puzzled.

"I'll explain later, but for now know that Lemillion will one day become the next All Might if something doesn't happen."

The crowd began to disperse. Toga and Midoriya used some of their training to blend in with their surroundings. They would be hard to notice unless someone knew exactly where to look. As they monitored for a moment, a blonde girl came hopping up on a pogo stick to the two heroes. She immediately embraced All Might in a hug and seemed to be catching up on old times. After a minute or so, the three of them headed off into the resort somewhere.

"Interesting. Who's the blonde? She looks kind of cute. Maybe a bit cuter cut up!" Toga giggled.

"I believe I saw her before somewhere. I think she might've been listed in the file as someone to leave alone during the operation." Izuku thought out loud as he watched them walk away. "Anyway it doesn't matter. I'll just check later. Want to continue our 'date'" He gestured to Himiko. The girl jumped for joy and the two continued their tour.

The next stop was a museum exhibit that showcased various support items that were invented by scientists on I-island. The tech seemed very state of the art. Toga and Midoriya looked over the various pieces before getting ready to head out. As Midoriya looked through all of this, he seemed indifferent. He started to think to himself. _'This is strange. A year ago I would've loved to come to a place like this. I would've been ecstatic to see all of these support items. But now it feels...empty. Like I just don't seem to care anymore.'_ The thought lingered for a moment before he dismissed it and proceeded to continue his trip.

The two stop by a food stand and grab some ice cream as they approach an outdoor arena. Going on at this time is a robot smashing timed event. Izuku and Himiko find themselves a seat and continue watching. "How fast do you think you could do this Izuku?" Toga asked as someone lined up.

"Depends. If I use Power, it'll probably be about fifteen seconds. Swap would probably make it faster. Maybe ten seconds." He chuckled. "I'm not doing it by the way. No need to show my hand early."

"You worry too much. Barely anyone is here watching." She poked him in the side to try to goad him into it.

"Maybe I'm just trying to focus all my time on something or someone else." He smiled deviously as he leaned in incredibly close to Himiko. She immediately turned red and backed off embarrassed. "Yep. Just focusing on the mission he continued as he finished his cone.

The announcer called out a familiar name and Midoriya snapped back to attention. Eijiro Kirishima was up next. The hero in training Red Riot took the stage and began breaking the robots in quick succession. Getting a decent score, the boy seemed proud of it. The next person for the event was Denki Kaminari. The boy did his best to take out several of the robots but got too excited trying to impress the crowd. He instead shorted out and the small audience started laughing, include Toga. Finally, the announcer girl called up Katsuki Bakugo. The boy was like a missile and took out the machines in only fifteen seconds. He was determined and showed off his superiority, placing him in first.

Looking down at the event, Midoriya turned to Toga. "Let's go before we're seen. I want to start checking on the mission." His face turned seriously as the murder happy girl followed behind him.

"We don't have to hurry you know." Himiko pouted as she followed behind. "I was having fun you know."

"Now you get to have more fun." Izuku responded. "If anyone misbehaves, you can cut to your hearts content." He fake smiled to her as he picked up his burner phone and made a phone call.

A deep voice answered. "Yea what do you want."

"We want to meet. Your support is here. Meet us in the overpass by the entrance of the park in thirty minutes." Midoriya hung up. "Alright, you ready to go."

Himiko shrugged but then put on her fake smile. "Of course darling, let's go!"

The two begin to make their way through the park. Along the way, the groups see a few more people they know. Lemillion and the blonde girl are having lunch together and seem to be enjoying themselves. They do coincidentally run into Iida who is talking to Yaoyarozu, Uraraka, and Jiro. The duo would've originally headed straight to the meeting place but were spotted by the other group.

Midoriya wave as he approaches. "Hey Iida. How's it going?" He asked trying to sound enthused.

"Oh Midoriya! And you are...Jikoko if I remember correctly." Tenya looked over to both of them with a bit of surprise. "We were just talking about you."

"Really? Hopefully nothing bad." The boy put his hand behind his head and faked laughed.

"We were just saying that tonight, we should all go to the formal together. It'll be fun." Iida relayed, looking as excited as ever.

"A formal? Will there be dancing? This seems like so much fun! Can we go Izuku? Please!" Jikoko bombarded the green haired boy.

"I mean I suppose. No reason to say no." He answered.

"Yay it'll be great! I really want a chance to spend time with all of your friends. Maybe even get some quality girl time. Here about how my darling Izuku is when I'm not around." Himiko chuckled. Momo seemed excited about the idea, Uraraka not as much.

"Yea just text me a meeting time and we will be there." Midoriya replied as he started looking at the time. "Hey sorry but we have an event we signed up for and gotta hurry. Sorry but we will see you all later tonight!" He waved as he dragged Jikoko along.

"Bye Yaomomo! Bye Jiro and Uraraka! Bye ummm Iida...yea Iida!" She waved as the boy held her hand and walked away quickly. Himiko noticed a look of jealousy on Uraraka's face at the sight of Midoriya holding another girl's hand. Toga smiled internally about this.

The duo arrived at the meeting place just on time to see a small group of five people huddled around. "So you five must be the contacts." Izuku confronted them.

The five looked over at them as a man with dark red hair and dark patches over his lower face stepped forward. "Guessing you two kids are our support?" He looked skeptical.

"Oh we are more than capable. Right Masquerade?" Toga looked over towards her partner.

"That's right. Now you must be Wolfram. It's a pleasure." The boy took a slight bow but maintained eye contact with a big grin on his face. "I would just like to go over the details of the plan for tomorrow night?"

"Yea about that. Been a change of plans." Wolfram shook his head. "We are gonna do it tonight instead."

**Hey everyone. Hope you like the start of the I-Island trip. Its been interesting for me to write this so far. I have a couple things in mind that will make you really enjoy this part even though its just a movie. Going to confirm now that the only students from class that are here are: Izuku, Katsuki, Ochako, Kyoka, Momo, Denki, Eijiro, Shoto, and Tenya. No one else is on the island from class. I know in the movie other students got to go to the island but were in hotel rooms. I thought that was dumb since they didn't do anything. Also no Mineta this movie. I thought getting a part time job on the island was really weird reason for him and Denki to be there so Momo brought the girls and Katsuki brought his two friends. Shoto and Tenya got there through family. Cool. Well just wanted to explain that. Anyway thanks for reading. See ya.**


	38. Chapter 38

Izuku froze for a moment. The news he had just received had him a bit confused. "Wait tonight. Explain?" He was trying to rationalize this as best he could.

The tall red haired man continued. "We decided it would be best to move up the schedule to ten tonight. Do it sooner so we have less time to be caught. Besides, our employer says that the research was just finished."

Midoriya flashes back to the file he read about the mission. "So the quirk enhancement device is finished. Moving up the time table should be fine as long as you tell us your detailed plan."

A green haired man with a mohawk stepped forward. "Why do we gotta explain ourselves to these brats? We don't need them for this op-"

"That's enough Nobu." Wolfram, the tall red haired man ordered. "We are working as an extension of the League of Villains. The provided the intel on this event and we are the muscle to get it done. Having one or two people around is just their method of insurance."

"See, he gets it!" Toga chimed in. "Let's see what you guys have in mind." She gave a big toothy smile, seemed to creep out some of the mercenaries.

"The rest of our men are on standby but we have plans to invade midway through the ball tonight. As the speeches are going on, we will trigger a lockdown with bombs we have set up around the island. Heroes on the outside will immediately leave to deal with the issue." Wolfram began describing. "All other buildings will be put on a maximum security threat level, locking the other heroes inside with us. Using our inside guy, we will have the security system restrain any heroes and have the civilians as hostages so they don't try anything funny. We then make our move and bring the two scientists to unlock the device. Once retrieved, we make our way to the roof where our chopper will pick us up. We detonate the bombs and make our escape in the chaos."

Midoriya thought to himself for a moment. "This seems plausible but only if all the internal heroes are restrained. What if some manage to escape?"

A large man with a short hair cut stepped forward. "Nobu and I will be on patrol. If a few stragglers make it through, we will take them out."

"That's right, Daigo and Nobu are a pretty fierce duo. Would take some pretty tough heroes to take on these two."

"Well you do know that All Might showed up right." Himiko remarked in a scolding tone. The faces of the mercenaries flinched at the information. "You better make sure he's taken care of or else this is all for nothing and the boss won't be happy about that." She waved her finger at them, shaking her head.

"The Symbol of Peace himself huh? If we pull this off, then the world will be too afraid to stand against us. If All Might couldn't stop us, who can?" Wolfram seemed to be getting excited.

"We will be traveling around the building to make sure everything is going successfully." Midoriya spoke up. "Once we have confirmed that the operation is proceeding as expected, I will meet you on the roof for your extraction. I'll verify the devise and give you the location of our boss for delivery. Your inside man should probably be dealt with though as a loose end. Can't have any information leaks."

Wolfram smiles. "You two are gutsy little brats. I like that. We could use some ruthless kids like you in our group."

Toga chuckles. "Nah we have too much fun with our current job."

"If that is everything, I'll see you all tonight in my party attire." The two kids turned away and headed back into the resort.

After those two got a bit away. "Hey boss?" Swordkil, a salmon hair colored mercenary remarked. "I don't like that kid. He plays the hero but is as bad or worse than us. We should take him out."

"Depends on the scenario. Maybe an accident will happen." Wolfram laughed as the small band of mercenaries went back to meet up with the rest of their comrades.

As the couple walked back into the resort, Himiko turned to her partner. "So do you trust them?"

Giving a quick glance at her. "Not at all. I have a plan but it will be a bit risky. Though if it works we all get what we want."

"Do you even know what I want?" Toga smiled with a fiendish look. "I want some alone time with you. Just you, me, our hotel room...and a knife."

"Agree to my plan and I'll give you your payment before we go to the ball." He smiled. "In fact, I'd prefer it that way." Turning to Himiko, Izuku smiled and gave her an approving gaze.

"Izuku! I didn't know you cared so much! Ok I accept. What's the plan?" She jumped for joy.

"Alright. Well then..." The boy proceeded to tell the plan to his partner as they headed out to get dinner before getting ready for showtime.

Around the same time, the other students of class 1-A met up with each other for dinner. Todoroki was able to use his father's name to get them a table rather easily. It wasn't an extremely fancy location, but it was something that was more expensive than some of the students could afford. Bakugo was reluctant to go but was pleaded into it by Kirishima and Kaminari.

"How has everyone's day been?" Todoroki began as they were seated around the table. "I've been busy mostly with meetings and events my father way supposed to attend. He said it would be good experience for me if I went as his liaison."

"Oh wow man that sucks. We've been just chilling, checking out all the stuff. Apparently they are gonna have some performances and stuff tomorrow. Can't wait!" Kaminari replied. "What about you guys?"

"We went around to most of the locations." Momo added. "I was really interested in some of the support equipment they had made. I'd like to discuss with some of the inventors to see if they could explain to me the process. Maybe I could replicate some of them."

"That would be cool!" Kirishima added. "I had fun with that robot race. Didn't place that great but was good practice."

Bakugo scoffed at the mention of it. "Don't bring it up. Wasn't that great!" The blonde boy half yelled.

"What's wrong Explosion Boy? Upset cause you didn't get first or something.?" Jiro stuck her tongue out at him in a tease. Bakugo furrowed his brow in anger.

"Your actually right on the nose Jiro." Uraraka replied. "Bakugo was the leader until Todoroki beat him by a second."

"Drop it Pink Cheeks! I could beat Icy Hot any day of the week." Bakugo started to cause an uproar.

"Chill bro. Just cause you lost doesn't mean you need to get upset over it." Kaminari mentioned with a laid back tone.

"Shut it Sparky! I don't need that from someone who couldn't finish cause they ran out of juice!" Katsuki slowly lowered his voice and sat back down. Jiro started laughing at Kaminari, imagining his performance.

Iida spoke up. "Has anyone seen Deku? I ran into him earlier but I figured he might get dinner with us?" He added.

"I think he's busy..." Ochako started to trail off, a sad look started coming over her.

Tenya felt bad for bringing it up but figured he would anyway for clarification. "Yes I believe he was busy. Something that he had to do with Jikoko. I wonder what was so important."

"Bro isn't it obvious? With a cutie like that? Didn't think Midoriya had it in him. Bet they went back t-" Denki was immediately stabbed in the eye.

"Shut it Kaminari!" Jiro said, removing her earphone.

"No its ok." Ochako added. "I'm gonna have fun regardless of what happens. I'm here with my friends and I'll just show Deku all the fun he's missing out on with me..I mean us." She almost said something embarrassing, quickly correcting herself.

"Don't you think it is a bit weird though?" Shoto pointed out. "She seemed to come out of nowhere and now they are traveling together?"

"It does seem to be a bit fast I suppose." Tenya mentioned, thinking about it for a moment. "Though they are from the same group counselling so I suppose it makes sense."

"Let's not focus on that right now." Kirishima said trying to lift the mood a bit. "What time we gonna meet up tonight? I'm gonna dance my heart out!"

"How about 8 PM?" Momo suggested. "The event starts fifteen minutes before then and is supposed to last until midnight. I say we meet up at 8 and all head in together."

"Sounds good to me. Will give me plenty of time to get ready." Todoroki replied.

"Eh count me out. Not feeling it." Katsuki added.

Kyoka's face looked disappointed for a second. "Oh come on, why not? Are you like against fun or something? Or do you just not know how to dance?" She tried to tease him into it.

Not falling for the usual bait, Bakugo looked away from the group. "It's not that. It's just not my thing."

"Oh come on Bakubro! You gotta go!" Eijiro kept trying to persuade.

"Yea man. Ease up on that bad boy personality and you could be a chick magnet. Besides you could be my wingman." Denki tried to add.

A lightbulb went off in Jiro's mind. "Hey Kaminari, you can dance right? Maybe you can be my dance partner." She winked at him.

Kaminari's eyes lit up and Bakugo felt annoyed...more than usual. "Alright fine I'll go damnit!" He looked away from the group.

Momo and Ochako leaned in and began to whisper about the possible love triangle going on. Uraraka suddenly turned red and jolted up yelling "It's not like that Momo!" when Momo mentioned that Ochako seems to be in a love triangle too with Izuku and Himiko.

The group laughed and carried on throughout all of dinner. They seemed to be the center of attention of other tables at the restaurant but they didn't care. They were kids having fun, ready to have a night they wouldn't soon forget.

Back in the hotel room, Izuku and Himiko alternated showering and getting dressed for the ball. Izuku wore the black tuxedo with the green vest and tie that he bought at the mall. After doing her makeup for awhile to hide her rosy cheeks, Toga got dressed into a long flowing black gown. She wore two long black gloves that went just past her elbows and had her blond hair neatly done up into a single bun with a bang coming down on each side of her face for a nice framing.

Looking at the girl, one could hardly recognize her. She was a completely different person from the messy girl who looked like she crawled out of a dumpster. She looked elegant and refined. Midoriya was actually shocked and looking rather red in the face at his partner. "Umm you look...nice...Himiko." He managed to get out.

"And you look." Glancing at him up and down, "You look much better...but I'm kinda used to this look." She said in a half compliment. "Shall we go meet your friends darling? I think you said 8 right?"

"Right. Let's get ready." He took one last look around. "Remember. Right before 10 is when we make our move. You remember what to do right?"

"Of course! Not my first rodeo. Besides, this is gonna be a lot of fun!" Toga was blushing and only a little rose color shown through. "Besides that excitement earlier! That one cut was all I needed." The thoughts of cutting Midoriya shallowly once on his chest sent her into a frenzy.

Draping the jacket over his shoulders, the green haired boy turned to his partner. "Calm down sweetie. No need to keep everyone waiting." Izuku took her hand and the two walked to the elevator together.

Surprisingly, even though the clock was just striking 8, they were not the last one's there. Iida, Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugo, and Todoroki were already in the lobby waiting. Iida was dressed in a blue suit looking almost like a famous ace attorney. "Greetings Midoriya and Jikoko! You two are right on time."

"Yea bro looking good! That tux makes you look kinda like your yakuza or mafia or something from those old gangster movies." Kirishima shouted to him. He was wearing a all black suit with a red tie.

"And damn! Look at Jikoko in that dress! Looking fine girl!" Kaminari added. The boy was wearing a black suit with a yellow undershirt and black tie.

"Would you guys keep it down. We don't want to make a seen like at dinner." Todoroki added. The icy hot hero was wearing a white tuxedo with a blue undershirt and red tie.

Bakugo turned to Deku. "Finally decided to make it down Deku. Guess you had your fun without us." He winked at the boy. The boy was wearing navy slacks and vest with a bright red shirt and dark colored tie.

"We had some fun Kachan. Maybe I'll tell you later." He winked back.

After a brief moment of saying hi, the three ladies arrived. "Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Uraraka said running out of the elevator. She was in a light pink colored dress with a brighter pink accent and black leggings with her red heels. She ran right up to in front of Midoriya, and by extension the other boys, and asked "So what do you think?" As she struck a pose for them.

"Wow! You look great Uraraka!" Deku said immediately without thinking. He was genuinely impressed with how cute yet slightly sexy the dress made her.

"Thanks...Deku." The brunette blushed a bit at the comment.

A few eyes drifted to Midoriya to Uraraka before they drifted to Jikoko. Though everyone was surprised about what was said next. "You do look amazing! I'm so jealous of your dress! You need to tell me where you got it? Oh you look so cute Ochako!" Jikoko excitingly commented.

"Umm really? You think so?" Uraraka's blush increased. Deku looked at her and nodded in agreement.

Coming up behind the group was Momo and Kyoka. "Good evening everybody. I hope you are ready for the event tonight." Yaoyarozu greeted the group wit a slight bow. Her hair was done up and she had on a nice light green colored dress. The look made her appear very mature.

"Yea sorry we are late guys." Jiro walks in wearing a short pink dress, grey leggings, matching pink heels, and a cute purple bow as an accent. She was also sporting a black jacket and short red fingerless gloves to give her that punk vibe.

Bakugo turns away upon seeing the new group. "Alright, wasted enough time out here. Let's go in already!" The boy shouted as Kirishima hurries behind him.

"Wait up man! What's the rush?" Eijiro looks to him.

Kyoka looks at the two as they walk away. She seems slightly disappointed but doesn't say anything. Momo and Uraraka pick up on this. The two link arms with Jiro and start walking forward, following behind into the event.

As they start to walk, Himiko links arms with Izuku. "So is that brunette with the pink cheeks, is she like your ex or something?" Himiko asked leaning in.

"Yea...she is." Midoriya responded in a low tone. "But it doesn't matter now...I've moved on." He said halfheartedly.

Jikoko looked at him for a moment. "No you haven't. But it doesn't matter. I know you'll fall for me eventually. Besides, unlike her, you can be your real self around me anytime you want." She let out a devious smile.

Izuku smiled back. "Maybe some day...I just might." The two continued and walked into the ballroom.

Looking around, a bunch of pro heroes were dressed in either costumes or formal attire. The place was filled with tables and a dance floor as well as a setup stage for speeches to be given. It all looked very nice and fairly fancy. The group of students found a table that had just enough seats for all of them. A DJ was in the back corner playing music over some speakers. It was nice and calming music for now.

Everyone started to break off into groups and look around. Several young women came over and started trying to flirt with Todoroki. Though do to him being unaware of some of those social cues, their attempts fell on deaf ears as he was quite literal with a lot of his comments. Kirishima and Iida ended up talking to a couple of pro heroes that they recognized while Kaminari tried his best to flirt with some of the sexy female heroes he saw. Momo and Ochako sat down with Izuku and Himiko for awhile. The four of them talked a good bit. Turned out that Uraraka and Jikoko liked a few things in common, Midoriya included.

Halfway through Yaoyarozu turned to Midoriya. "So it seems you like a specific type no?" She asked. "Both have hair on the shorter side, they are around the same height and build. Even some of their interests align." She pointed out.

Izuku turned a faint red. "I suppose you could say that. Though I will say that I think you might be slightly off. I don't think these two could be any more different from each other." He winked at Yaoyarozu who looked puzzled at that.

On the other side of the room, Jiro approached Bakugo. "So I didn't say it earlier but that outfit doesn't look terrible on you." She joked at the blonde.

"Yea yea whatever." The boy grunted. Glancing back at her, "You look surprisingly...girly"

Jiro raised an eyebrow. "Was that a compliment? I think."

"Take it however you like." He finally looked toward her. "So why are you over here anyway? Shouldn't you be talking to pros or hanging out with your friends or whatever."

"I figured you were a bit lonely and a hero helps anyone in need." She giggled.

Bakugo's temper flared a moment. "Don't look down on me damnit! I'm not weak and I don't need your pity!" A few people looked over for a second before continuing on.

"Jeez chill." Jiro seemed annoyed by that. "Just trying to be nice. Don't have to be such an ass."

"Yea whatever." He just turns back to his bad boy look as he leans against the wall, looking out at the crowd.

The music starts to increase a bit in volume now that the event is fully underway and a slow song begins to play. A few couples begin to get on the dance floor.

"Here. I know what will change your attitude." She held out her hand and smiled at him. "A dance with the fabulous Earphone Jack."

He looked at her, started to move then stopped. "Nah. Go ahead. I'm not dancing." He muttered.

Starting to get really annoyed with him, Kyoka turned away. "Fine. I'll go ask Kaminari to dance. See ya Explosion Boy."

She started to walk away slowly. In her head, she was hoping Bakugo would stop her...but he didn't. Instead, she turned to see him leaving the room. It looked like he was leaving the party.

On the dance floor, Todoroki was dancing with Yaoyarozu. The two were paired up more because they were close friends and Momo seemed like she really wanted to. Todoroki seemed to just be there though, letting her take the lead. Izuku and Himiko were also dancing. Looking at the pair, they had quite a bit more energy than most others on the dance floor. The two both seemed very light on their feet. They seemed to be in perfect sync.

Partway through the dance, Midoriya nodded to Jikoko. He pointed out the blonde girl from this morning, the one who met with All Might and Lemillion. She also had a dance partner. Her and Mirio Togata were dancing together. The two seemed to be a bit clumsy on their feet. Though from the looks in both of their eyes, Midoriya and Jikoko could tell that there was the start of something between them. The two laughed as they checked the time. It was just before 9:30. They still had a bit of time before getting ready.

Walking out into the lobby, Jiro began looking around for Bakugo. She found him heading towards the elevators and called out to him. "Hey Explosion Boy! Wait up!"

The blonde stopped and turned around. "What now Punk Rock?" He replied rather calmly.

"What is your deal tonight? All I did was check up on you and you decided to blow up on me." She started to tell him.

"I don't need help ok. I just like doing things my way." He answered. "Besides, why are you out here with me. Thought you were gonna go dance with Sparky or whatever."

Kyoka had had enough of this. "Damnit Bakugo! Why are you so stubborn?! Can't you tell that I was trying to spend time with you? I even asked you to dance!" She started shouting. "Do you know how hard that is to have the confidence to go up to someone and do that?!"

"Yea I do actually." He replied, looking down instead of at her. "Just don't worry about it. Go back in there and have fun. I'm just gonna head back."

"You jerk!" Jiro looked a mix between hurt, upset, and angry. "Why don't you get it! I asked you. Not someone else. I'm not going to have fun if your not there cause I like you dumbass!" Jiro immediately covered her mouth and her emotions were slowly starting to catch up with her.

Katsuki finally looked up at her. "Jiro..." The only word he muttered. Their eyes met. The two conveyed their emotions through their gazes alone. Bakugo took a step closer. Putting his arms around her, he pulled her in close and kissed her. Kyoka wasn't expecting this. A surge of emotion filled both of them. As they parted lips, Bakugo spoke up. "Sorry. I'm not good at this...emotions I mean." He started to say. "I'm always so angry and focused on my goals that I don't ever really think of having fun. Except when I'm with you." He managed.

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yea. Like those times we went to the mall. That show we put on at the music shop was some of the most fun I had in awhile." His voice sounding happy, a tone she hadn't really heard before.

Jiro was feeling much better, in fact her heart was racing. She tried to calm herself down. "So what does that make us then?" She asked.

Giving his signature smirk, "You decide that yourself. Like I said I'm bad at this stuff." Putting his right arm around her shoulder, he turned her around and started walking. "Come on, let's head back in there. One dance. No more. Also no laughing."

She chuckled and put her arm behind his back. "Haha ok ok. But I gotta ask. Why did you get so upset about dancing?" She asked.

The blonde boy sighed. "My mom made me take dancing lessons in middle school to improve my footwork. I hated it but it really helped."

Kyoka looked up at him and wiped a tear from her eye as her laughter could be heard from down the hall as well as an explosion of frustration.

It was getting close to 10. Izuku and Himiko looked towards each other and started to make their way upstairs to their hotel room. Iida noticed them walking away. "Midoriya, Jikoko. Where are you two going? The party isn't even half over."

"Oh Iida. Himiko forgot something in our room and I'm taking her to get it. We will be back in a few minutes." The green haired boy gave a fake smile.

"Well alright then. Be careful you two." Tenya nodded and turned back to the party.

Making it up to the room, Toga looked over at Midoriya. "It's showtime right?"

"Just about." The two entered the hotel room. "Alright, let's get to work."

The time was 9:55 PM. Iida was at a table with Todoroki. The two were discussing the differences in hero agencies from Japan to America. In the middle of the conversation, Midoriya came up to them really quickly with a frightened and terrified look on his face. "Guys! I need you to grab the others and meet me in the lobby now!" He said in a loud whisper.

"Midoriya. You don't look so well. Is something wrong?" Todoroki asked.

"Just quickly meet me in the lobby. I'll explain in a minute." The green haired boy said.

"Alright I'm on it." Tenya replied as he left to gather his remaining classmates.

A few moments later, Midoriya's eight classmates were gathered in the lobby: Todoroki, Iida, Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugo, Jiro, Yaoyarozu, and Uraraka.

"Alright Deku, what's the emergency?" Bakugo questioned his friend. The blonde boy seemed a bit less angry than before.

"Ok I was told not to make a panic but you know that masked guy from the League of Villains? Well I saw him. He's here!"

The group let out an audible gasp. A look of shock crossed most of their faces. "Here on I-Island? How" Tenya asked.

"I don't know but he saw me and Himiko going up to our room. He recognized me and used his quirk to get close and knock me down. He took Himiko before I could do anything and said to not tell the pros or she was dead. Guy's what do we do?" Izuku rambled out as he looked visibly upset.

"Don't worry Midoribro! We got this." Kirishima assured. "We can tell All Might. He will save her. That villain's got nothing on him."

Walking up behind them they heard a voice. "Did someone mention villains?" The voice came from Togata. "Hi. you guys are from UA right? Me too! I'm a third year. The name's Mirio Togata. And this is Melissa Shield."

Melissa waved. "Hi there everyone. I'm Melissa. My father is a scientist here on the island. But nevermind that. What was this about a villain?"

Izuku started to explain. "I was with my girlfriend and she was captured by a vill-"

Suddenly a security alarm went off and all the windows began to get covered in metallic plating.

"Attention I-Island. Several bombs were detected all over the island. I repeat, several explosive devices have been detected all over the island. We suggest that all citizens please head inside for their safety. A curfew will be put in place in ten minutes."

At that moment, the doors to the ballroom were sealed and several men with guns began marching in. The building was being taken over by terrorists."

**Hey everyone. Hope you are enjoying I-Island so far. So it came to me very last minute to ship Mirio and Melissa as a sort of couple. It was more so that they tried hinting at things with her and Deku in the movie. Also since these two are the same age, I thought it might work better and with Mirio's personality...Idk I thought it was interesting. Next part of the arc will be much more action packed. Thanks again for reading. See ya!**


	39. Chapter 39

The students were all confused about the sudden announcement. Lemillion decided to take charge in this moment to get everyone on the same page. "Alright ummm Midoriya right?" Togata said to the boy. "You said your girlfriend was taken right? What happened?"

"Like I said, we just were on our way to our room and we noticed someone with a mask. Then it turned out to be that League of Villains member. He noticed us and took her hostage. Saying if we got any pros involved he would kill her." The boy was in panic.

"Alright I understand. Then there was an announcement about the bombs and the building going on lock down. Plus the ballroom got sealed up." Mirio relayed all the information they had. "I think we should get some information. There is a balcony above the ballroom. Let's head over there."

The group headed over to the balcony to see a red haired man giving a speech with all of the pro heroes restrained. "We've taken over your security system. If any of you try to resist, All Might included, we will detonate the bombs around the city. Now, I'm going to need a scientist." The villain looked around the crowd. "You should do just nicely." He points to a chubby blonde man with a receding hair line.

"No!" A man with honey brown hair and beard stands up. "Take me instead." He insists.

A gasp is heard from the girl on the balcony. Melissa quickly quiet down but muttered. "No father don't..."

"I see, David Shield. I suppose you'll do nicely." The villain glanced over to one of his men. "Take them both. We are heading out." A few villains headed to an elevator while about eight of them stayed behind to detain the hostages at gun point. The red haired villain stayed behind to monitor the hostages.

The group of students huddled around. "Alright. We should go to the top of the tower and take them out!" Kaminari suggested.

"No we can't." Mirio argued. "Any sign of resistance and the bombs go off with the press of a button. What we should do is have someone deal with the explosives while the others make their way stealthily up the tower and capture the villains."

"That sounds well and good but how are we going to get outside? The building is on lock down and unless we destroy it, we won't be able to get out quietly." Todoroki analyzed.

"Leave that to me." Togata smirked. "I can phase through objects and should be able to search the city with super speed. I'll locate all of them and meet back here to deal with the villains."

"I don't think that will work." Momo chimed in. "The villains seem to be looking for something and by the time you get back, even with your speed, they could be done and already fled by then. We will go up after them."

"I agree with Yaoyarozu." Midoriya chimed in. "I was unable to save Himiko. I froze. I thought of the last time I faced him and how much injury I received. This time I'm not going in alone. We can stop them. Let us go capture the villains!"

"That sounds good bro but do you even know how to get up this tower?" Kirishima asked. "The elevators are sealed off too."

"Not the emergency stairs." Melissa chimed in. "I can navigate you all through the building. My dad worked on a bunch of the security features so I know a thing or two about this place. If I can make it to the top, I can reactivate the security system and turn it against the terrorists."

"Melissa no. It could be dangerous. Besides, without a quirk, it'll be hard to defend yourself." Mirio tried to dissuade her.

"That's what we're here for. We'll just kick the ass of whatever gets in our way!" Bakugo punched his hand and let out a small explosion.

Jiro chimed in. "And I can use my jacks to locate people throughout the building. So we will know where everyone around us is."

Lemillion just stood up and smiled. "Looks like class 1-A is full of capable students. I look forward to seeing what you guys can do when your pros. Alright everyone. Sounds like we got a plan. Good luck to you all. I'll be back in a flash." The boy quickly ran towards the outer wall of the building and went straight through it.

"We should get going." Todoroki suggests as the group begin heading up an emergency stairway.

All of the students begin to make their way up the staircase. As they rise, they feel as if the building will never end.

"Hey umm just wondering but how many floors are there in this?" Kaminari asked as he was starting to pant.

"I believe two hundred." Melissa responded.

Kaminari looked back in shock. "Two hundred?! Ugh this is insane."

"Better than fighting villains though." Iida added. "At least this way we maintain the element of surprise."

The group make it all the way to the 80th floor before they come across a metal door blocking their way up. The group stop to observe it. "Should we try to break it down?" Shoto suggests to the group.

"No that will probably activate the security system." Midoirya responded. "I say we try to think of something else."

Kaminari notices another door and starts to reach for the handle. "What about this door?"

Everyone in the class reaches to stop him as the boy goes to grab the handle. Bakugo grabs the boy's wrist. "You idiot! Do you wanna get us noticed or what?! Wait a minute and listen to Blondie over here!"

The grouped calmed down for a moment. "Nice save Kachan!" Deku thanked his friend.

"Yea yea. Whatever Deku." He smirked at the boy.

"I think I have an idea." Melissa announced. "If I can overload this panel right here, then we might be able to get through without them noticing. It'll be tough though."

Kaminari stepped up with a laugh. "Stand aside miss as I show you what I've got." The boy stuck his hand on the panel and sent a nice jolt through the system. Lights on the panel flashed and the electronic signal on the door was lost. "Tada!"

"Way to go Kaminari!" Jiro gave him a thumbs up as the group made their way through the door.

Up on the top floor, a white haired mercenary monitoring the computers notices a spike in power. "Hey Swordkil, take a look at this!"

The light pink haired villain comes on over. "You two keep working on the vault!" He shouted ad David and Sam, the two scientists they kidnapped. "What is it?"

"Take a look at this? A power surge occurred on the 80th floor. What should we do?" The merc asked.

"I'll tell the boss. Maybe we should send those League brats. I saw one of them when we got up here. For all we know that surge could've been the other one." Swordkil took a drag of his cigarette and radioed the boss.

Down in the ballroom, a sound came in over Wolfram's communicator. "Hey boss. Possible trouble on the 80th floor. There was a power surge of some kind."

"Lock down that floor immediately. I'll send two guys up to check it out." Wolfram responded. "If you have any more issues, send those two from the League to deal with it. I don't want any more issues." The red haired villain put away his radio and signaled two of his men to head up the elevator.

Continuing through the 80th floor, the group hear loud slamming sounds. As they turn around, most of the security doors are beginning to close. "Everyone, run for it! Todoroki, quickly!" Iida yelled.

"On it!" Todoroki blasted an upcoming wall to force it to stay open. Iida took that moment to jet through and kick another door open.

Climbing up and through, the group ended up in a large fauna garden. Taking a brief look around, they notice the elevator in the center of the room rising. "Quickly hide!" Midoriya shouts out to the other students. They all get behind a bush as the elevator door opens.

Out from the lift come two men a muscular man with short black hair and a tall green haired man with a mohawk. "Man Daigo, why do we gotta be the one's to check this out." The tall green haired man said.

"I don't know Nobu but look at the door. Definitely broken. Someone must be trying to resist. Should we tell the boss?"

Bakugo glanced over at Todoroki and nodded. The two seemed to be in agreement. A rush of ice came charging at the two villains as Bakugo got a running start. Hearing the sounds, the two mercenaries turned around just in time for their feet to be frozen and Bakugo to launch a large explosion at close range. "Get going!" Bakugo yelled. "We'll catch up. Can't have these guys reporting in." He smirked.

"We can hold them off. Keep going!" Todoroki raised an ice pillar, bringing the rest of the group to an upper level.

Momo yelled down. "Be careful Todoroki."

Jiro on the other hand shouted, "Kick their ass Explosion Boy!"

The group started to run down the walkway only to find a dead end. Quickly looking around, Izuku noticed something. "Guy's look! It's a vent!"

Melissa chimed in. "That looks like it leads right below the maintenance room for the sunlight system but someone would have to go inside and manually activate it."

Yaoyarozu stepped forward. "I have an idea." She created a small detonating bomb which stuck to the vent, blowing it up. She then started making a small drone and controller with a camera. "There!" She sounded a bit winded. "This should be able to make it through."

"Wow that's amazing Yaoyarozu!" Iida chimed in.

The drone flew through the vents and out into another vent where it eventually found the lever needed to lower the ladder. After several attempts at ramming it, Yaoyarozu was eventually able to lower the ladder for the students to advance.

"Great job Yaomomo! Your the best!" Uraraka cheered.

Back down on the 80th floor, both mercenaries managed to get up after that initial blast. "Alright, now you kids made me mad!" Daigo then started to transform into a large purple gorilla type of hulk. His size easily doubled and his muscles increased. The man looked like a monster. He jumped at Bakugo, slamming both hands into the ground as the blonde boy dashed backwards.

Nobu on the other hand charged towards Todoroki. Swiping his hand at his direction, Shoto raised a shield of ice. As he did, he noticed several ball shaped holes appear in his barrier. Going on the counterattack, the two colored boy launched a volley of flames at the villain, trying to slow him down.

Daigo proceeds to charge at Bakugo. Instead of staying on the back foot and dodging, Katsuki uses his maneuvering to quickly get behind the villain. He fired off a blast from behind, knocking his opponent into the ground. Daigo managed to get to his feet and charged again but to the same result. Bakugo was too quick for him. Deciding to end the fight now, Bakugo got behind the villain and then backed away. A swipe attack missed his face and the villain was surprised at the change of tactics. Katsuki rushed forward at full speed and started spinning. He yelled out as he approached "Howitzer Impact". The purple man tried to counter with a punch but was too slow and was nailed straight in the face. He went flying backwards, back in his original size and falling unconscious.

Nobu, realizing the tables have turned, tries to quickly get back while laying down suppressing fire with his displacement quirk. He reaches for his communicator before having to dodge. He dodges several pillars of ice before hiding behind the central elevator. He quickly goes to radio in but is forced to dodge as Bakugo appears on his right and attempts to blast him. He dodges left, outside of his cover and is immediately shot backwards by Todoroki's fire. The villain is knocked down and quickly frozen up to his neck in ice.

"Good job Bakugo. Now let's take that radio and catch up with the group." Shoto calmly said as the fighting ended.

"Don't tell me what to do Icy Hot! I could've handled them both myself. Next time leave it to me!" He scoffs as the two get ready to follow after the others.

Before they get the chance though, about twenty red robotic sentries drop from above and block their path. "Damnit! It looks like they know we're here! Bastards probably checked security footage."

The two began to fight. It felt as if everyone they would blast with an explosion or freeze in a path of ice, another would take its place. The two seemed to be fighting a near endless battle. Bakugo got his leg grappled by a restriction cable but quickly blasted it off. Todoroki had his arm grabbed but turned up the heat and burned it. Neither wanting to back down, they gave it all they had against the maximum security system.

Up in the security control room, Swordkil sent a message to his boss. "So I heard from one of those League brats that they would guard the entrance to the security floor as a last line of defense. We also caught on camera a bunch of kids making their way up. Two of them took out Nobu and Daigo. What should we do boss?"

"Send out the sentry robots. Have the tower defend itself. Open up the floors to 130. That's where a bunch of them are stored. If they make it past that, you might have to deal with it yourself. I'll be up when the time is right. Still holding things down here." Wolfram messaged into his radio.

"Gotcha boss." Swordkil responded. "Alright hurry up and get that vault open. We don't have all day."

Up above the 100th floor, the students made their way progressively to the top. "Isn't it a bit weird that we can just keep going? Maybe they gave up?" Kaminari asked the group.

"Doubt it. They're probably leading us somewhere. Like into a trap or something." Jiro replied.

Continuing along, they found the next room they needed to go through was filled with security robots. The group stops behind the corner of the room. "Alright guys. What's the plan?" Ochako turns to everyone.

"I think we should show the world that UA students are not to be messed with!" Yaoyarozu announced as she laid on the ground and produced a large tarp from her back.

"Hey Iida, mind giving me a hand?" Denki turned to the class rep.

"Certainly." Tenya grabbed his classmate by the hands and spun him around at rapid speed using his engines and launched him into the air above the drones.

As he was about to land, the blonde yelled out "Indiscriminate shock! 1.3 million volts!" Denki released electricity that covered the whole area. The rest of the group hid under Momo's tarp. The robots however, withdrew into themselves and seemed to only take mild external damage. "Oh is that not enough to fry you? Let me turn it up! 2 million volts!"

Jiro quickly yelled out. "Kaminari don't! You'll-" But it was too late. He was sitting in the middle of the sentries giving thumbs up to everyone as the robots tied him up. "turn stupid..."

"Is there any way to block their sensors?" Midoriya asked the group.

"I can make some smoke bombs that contain electro particles. It will most likely block out the robots from giving or receiving communications." Momo quickly replied. She began to generate 6 of the sticks to be thrown.

"Iida, rush in and grab Kaminari. Kirishima, can you knock them out of the way?" Izuku said as he tossed one of Yaoyarozu's creations.

"On it Midoribro!" The red head charged forward and knocked several machines into the air with his punch. Iida rushed in after and grabbed Kaminari.

"Guys! Head left, a bunch more sentries are coming from the right." Kyoka yelled out as the group continued to move.

Making it to the 138th floor, the group found themselves in the server room. Momo was looking a bit warn out and Denki was fried. The group was looking a bit rough but had to keep going. They needed to make it to the top of the tower or else the villains would get away.

As they thought they might have a clean break, a huge hoard of more sentries made their way out towards them. "More of them? Alright, I'll take them down. Let's do it Iida!" Kirishima shouted.

"Be careful guys! If we damage the servers, it could interfere with the rest of the cities defenses." Melissa warned them.

"Alright understood. Leave Kaminari and Yaoyarozu with us. Kirishima and I can take care of this. You four, go!" Iida yelled as he took a fighting stance.

"Be careful guys!" Uraraka shouted as the rest of the group headed off.

Eijiro turned towards Tenya. "So think we can really take on this many?" He said as he activated his hardening quirk.

"Honestly, I don't know but we will give it our best shot!" Tenya replied.

"Don't forget about me!" Momo panted barely standing and pointing a cannon at the sentries. "I'm going to fight too!" She shot a paste like substances that covered a few of the bots. They started to slow down and stick together once they ran into each other. The noise of fighting raged on as the remaining four made their way to the upper levels.

After a few minutes, the noise died down. Kirishima was the only one left able to fight. Momo couldn't keep up with her creation and exhausted herself, causing her to be the first to be captured, besides Kaminari who was brain dead since the previous encounter. Iida tried to free them but his engines stalled. "Damnit! These things never end! Eijiro yelled out in frustration." He was reaching the limit of his quirk. Not sure he could go on. An image flashed in his head of this giant monster. Then a flash of Ashido. Then finally of Red Riot. The boy stood his ground, grit his teeth and dug in deep. He continued on for several minutes, holding the line, buying his classmates as much time as he could.

Up in the control room, Swordkil looked over at the monitors. "Alright, they should all fall soon. All that's left is those four. Just send in some more robots. That should take care of them."

Ochako, Kyoka, Melissa, and Izuku made it outside to the wind power generator. "Ok. If we go up from here, there shouldn't be any robots. We can get in through the emergency exit!" Melissa informed them.

"Ok. I'll raise you three up to the top and follow behind you." Uraraka looked at the others. They all gathered around Deku and took off upward towards the top. They used Jiro's earphone jacks to plug into the side of the building to keep them from drifting off in the wrong direction. As they were just about to make it to the top, robots busted in from the door they came through.

"Uraraka watch out!" Izuku cried out concerned for his classmate. "Let go of us. Get out of there!"

"No! I got this Deku!" She got the trio to the top as the robots were about to get to her. She went to use her quirk on herself but a robots cable grabbed her leg She was restrained and unable to get out.

"No Ochako!" Izuku yelled to her.

She smiled up at him. "Go save the day Deku!" She fell to the ground and was restrained by the sentries.

No sooner was she grabbled, a rumbling sound could be heard in the distance followed by an explosion. Bakugo and Todoroki busted out of the door with the rest of the class limping behind them.

"Guys your alright!" Ochako was excited to see them.

"Please. Like some robots could hold us down. Kirishima did most of the work." Katsuki pointed at the exhausted Eijiro giving a thumbs up. "Hey Icy Hot! I'm heading on up. You clean up here!"

"Got it." Shoto replied as he covered a majority of the enemies in ice.

Bakugo blasted his way up to the other three. "Let's go Deku, Punk Rock, and Blondie." The boy took the lead as they walked into the upper level.

Looking at the security system, Swordkil was furious at the development. "Those damn brats! Boss, they made their way up here. I'm going to block them off with the rest of us. You should hurry and make it up here."

"I'm on my way. Defend that room to your last. Make sure those League brats are doing their part too!" Wolfram seemed furious and left the room with the hostages, heading to the top of the building.

As the group of four made their way up the last ten floors, they were greeted by a group of five mercenaries led by Swordkil. "You punks have been a real pain in my ass." He charged at the group but Bakugo dodged and Midoriya kicked the mercenaries down the stairs. Two of them charged for Melissa and Jiro. Quickly though, Kyoka stabbed one with her jack and pumped sound right into him. The man felt the vibration run through his body and quickly passed out for the blast. She wasn't fast enough to get the other one and was cut on the shoulder, falling back in the process. Melissa tried to tackle the man but was pushed off.

Bakugo seeing this as he finished dealing an explosive knockout to the other two rushed over. "You Bastard!" The boy yelled furiously. An explosion sent the man flying down the stairs and into a wall that left a large crater. Katsuki quickly ran over to check on Jiro. "Yo Punk Rock! Your ok right? Say something? Your ok come on Jiro?" He began to panic a bit.

The girl leaned up and chuckled. "Didn't think you cared so much Explosion Boy?" She whinced a little in pain but Melissa quickly started to bandage her up. "Oh and Bakugo...thanks for the save." She smiled at him.

He gave a faint smile before turning to check on Deku and his opponent. To everyone's surprise, Izuku's opponent was dead. The man's sword arm was stuck through his own chest. "Guys...It was an accident but I dodged his swing and knocked him into the wall. His arm must've bent in and..." Izuku sounded a bit shaken.

"No need to worry about it now. He did it to himself. Let's go. You have someone to save." Katsuki reaffirmed as the group headed up the stairs.

Midoriya took one last look down at Swordkil and let out a devious smile. _ 'All according to plan so far.' _ The boy thought to himself as he followed behind.

Wolfram made it to the top floor via the elevator. As he passed down the hall, the vault was preparing to be opened. He shouted down the hallway. "Hey League of Villain's brat! We've got company. Be prepared." He then went in to watch over the two scientists.

The group made it to the last flight of stairs. As they rounded the corner, the group came face to face with an opponent they had fought before. Midoriya shivered a moment before taking a stance. Bakugo looked furious and yelled out "You're our last challenge? Time for a rematch you masked bastard!"

Masquerade stood there and took a bow. "Well if it isn't little Katsuki Bakugo, winner of the Sport's Festival. Then there is David Shield's daughter, some punk princess I think? And oh it's you! I'm surprised you are still alive. I thought I left you for dead in that alleyway." The masked villain said in a condescending tone.

Izuku shouted at the villain. "Let Himiko go!"

"Oh I will. After the job is done and we detonate the bombs, you can have her...in hell when you all get there!" The masked villain rushed forward and Bakugo went to attack with an explosion but was quickly swapped with Midoriya.

Grabbing onto his arm, Midoriya didn't let go. "Go on guys, I'll deal with him! Stop the villains!"

The group hesitated as Masquerade struggled to free himself. "Damnit Deku don't tell me what to do! Catch up quick! The others should be here shortly!" Bakugo yelled as they left Deku to fight Masquerade.

**Well this was a fun chapter to right. I had the movie pulled up next to me while writing this so I could remember what part of the story came next. Was a bit of a challenge. Anyway, I hope this all made sense for everyone. I'm pretty sure most of you figured out my little twist but if not it will be revealed next chapter for the conclusion. This has been really fun to write honestly. I went over my rough sketch of chapters again and depending on any filler chapters or not, season 1 of this story should be over around chapter 52ish. I was aiming for 55 but I doubt I'll make it that many. Anyway thanks again. See ya.**


	40. Chapter 40

The fight began. Masquerade broke free of Midoriya's grasp. Getting some distance, the two faced off against each other. A blade was slid across the floor to Izuku. "Let's make this an entertaining show for the time being." Masquerade said. "At least now it is a fair fight."

"Don't hold back darling!" Izuku charged forward with knife swinging in a wild motion. Masquerade jumped back and parried a strike from above as he went for a knee. Using his free hand, Izuku blocked the attack and went for a roundhouse kick. The masked villain swapped places with Midoriya to dodge the kick. Both spun around and held the knife at each other's neck for a moment before they broke into laughter.

"You played your part perfectly Toga." Masquerade chuckled. "Did they suspect a thing?"

"Nope!" The girl started stripping naked, taking off all of Midoriya's clothing. "I came up with ideas and stuff so we wouldn't have to use my 'Power' quirk." She laughed at the situation. "So time for the next phase?"

"Yes. You head down and deal with the servers and the other mercenaries. I'll head to back up the others." The boy turned away as the image of himself melted away, leaving a naked Toga standing there. He reached around a corner and grabbed a suitcase with a towel. "Clean yourself up and get dressed. I need my clothes for the last part."

Both of them finished changing. Midoriya used Swap to just change what clothes he was wearing with those Himiko was wearing before. The two were now back to their original identities and heard battle sounds in the background. "Oh Izuku, one last thing okay?"

"What's that?" He looked curious at Toga, who just finished fixing up her makeup a bit.

She leaned in close to him. "A reward for my good work!" She wrapped her arms around him with a devious smile and kissed the boy. Izuku was surprised but didn't resist.

As the two separated, Izuku turned to walk away but quickly looked back. "Be careful Himiko." He gave her a genuine smile before taking off down the hall.

The girl would've been completely flushed pink if it wasn't for her makeup. "Alright, now to take this card key and back down the elevator to the servers!"

A bit earlier, Jiro, Melissa, and Bakugo made it to the central room with Wolfram, Sam, and David. They stopped just short and hid behind the wall for a moment to assess the situation. Kyoka used her quirk to determine that there were two other mercenaries in the room with them.

"Thank you." David Shield said turning to Wolfram. "I finally have my device back. All those years of research...everything that was taken...but now its mine."

"Just like we planned." Sam replied to his friend. "We need to get out of here while the villains are holding everyone on lock down."

Melissa turned the corner with tears welling in her eyes. "Papa? What's going on? What does he mean like you planned?" In the background, Wolfram and his two men began to move into position.

"Melissa, I was just trying to get back what was stolen from me. It is for the greater good. This device has the ability to amplify someone's quirk. It can make them stronger or back to the way they used to be." David responded, getting emotional himself.

"Don't blame your father Melissa." Sam interrupted. "It was my idea. I suggested a method to get back the device. We hire fake villains and steal the device so we can continue our research. That was the plan. No one was going to be harmed."

"Yea but why do it anyway you bastards!" Katsuki yelled from the back. "People could've been hurt and you caused a panic. The hell is wrong with you!"

"I did it...for All Might!" David managed. "His power has been decreasing steadily, I couldn't let the Symbol of Peace fall. I needed a way to bring him back to his former glory!"

"These students...they risked their lives to save you and protect this island!" Melissa shouted.

"Yea we risked our lives to get up here. We almost died several times! These are real villains!" Jiro yelled out.

"Real? What do you mean?" David asked.

"Should I explain it to the professor or should you?" Wolfram announced looking at Sam. "The real act here was pretending we weren't criminals." The red headed villain touch a guard rail. It suddenly sprung up and wrapped itself around Bakugo and Jiro, pinning them to the wall.

"Damn bastard! Let us go!" Bakugo gritted his teeth to struggle free.

Sam grabbed the device and ran over to Wolfram. "Here take it. I'm sorry David but after all this, I feel we need proper compensation for all of the effort we put in. After years of working under you and just letting them take it away. I need some kind of reward."

Grabbing the briefcase, Wolfram raised his hand. "Here's the payment I promised you." He pulled the trigger and shot Sam right in the heart. The man struggled to to breath and he was losing a lot of blood.

"No Sam!" David yelled out, heading towards his friend.

"You bastard!" Bakugo started causing explosions and busted out of his restraints. The force destroyed enough of the guard rail that Kyoka managed to get herself free as well.

As he charged, Wolfram had his men lay down some suppressing fire to slow Bakugo's advance. He then raised his gun and pointed it at Melissa. "This is what you get for trying to play hero boy!" He pulled the trigger.

Blood flowed onto Melissa's dress. Her face looked stunned. Her father had stepped in the way and received a shot right through the chest. "Are you...okay...sweetheart?" He managed to get out before falling to the ground.

"No father!" She cried out, holding her father in her arms.

Katsuki was furious and blitzed the two mercenaries. One of them went to dodge but fell to a knee. Kyoka used her jack to stab him in the leg. Bakugo took the opportunity and sent a massive explosion, knocking them straight into the wall. The other backed up and started heading towards Wolfram.

Bakugo charged forward at the leader and his minion. A large metal wall formed out of the ground and collided with Katsuki's explosion. A serious dent was made but he was unable to completely penetrate it.

A metal pillar came flying towards Melissa but Bakugo grabbed her and got her out of the way. the attack missed her father but his body rolled over towards Wolfram.

"Yo Punk Rock, Blondie! Get the security system! Metalface is mine! I'll take him out and get your dad back!" He yelled as he started to dash forward at full speed.

Both of them looked at him and agreed. The white haired mercenary tried to stop their advance but Jiro kept him back. Bakugo charged to intercept but was blocked by more metal walls. "Damnit! This shit is getting really annoying!" He yelled out in frustration.

Melissa and Kyoka fled the room and deactivated the security system while the two villains took David Shield to the roof with them. "They got the security system down. It's time to get out of here." Wolfram ordered as the two made their retreat.

Back on the ground level, the pro heroes were set free and quickly rounded up all of the terrorists. They were all locked up together and being monitored. All Might, finally free of his binds, quickly headed to the roof, now that the hostages are safe.

Chasing the pair of villains to the roof, Bakugo charged through the air to catch up with them as fast as possible. Just barely arriving as the men began loading the escape vehicle, the blonde boy shouts out. "Running away already? Come and fight me like a real man!"

"Oh not here to save the hostage I see. Some hero you are." Wolfram slams the ground and launches a steel pillar towards Katsuki which he uses his explosions to maneuver around in the air.

"I'll get him to safety alright but just like All Might, I'm gonna beat your ass first!" Closing the distance, Bakugo starts spinning and goes into his Howitzer Impact but is blocked by a steel wall. The boy breaks through the barrier but is immediately punched and sent flying backward.

"Maybe you shouldn't come any closer." The red headed villain declared as he pointed his gun at David Shield. "One more move and his life ends because of you."

Bakugo froze for a moment. "Damnit you coward!" He yelled in frustration.

"Seems like being the hero isn't a very smart way to live kid." A pillar comes out from the ground and strikes Bakugo from behind. Another knocks him up into the air and he is slammed between two more. Wolfram laughs and boards the helicopter. "Let's take off. Time to get out of here. Mission complete."

Bakugo manages to stand up and fires upward at full speed. _'This bastard. He controls metal. So if he's only touching the helicopter, he doesn't got much to work with!'_ The boy blasts through the cockpit and launches a large explosion. The helicopter lights on fire and the pilot is unconscious. Everyone inside loses their balance and starts shaking. Bakugo rushes inside and grabs David Shield, jumping from the copter and slowly falling to the roof. The escape vehicle falls onto the roof and explodes on impact, setting part of the platform ablaze.

Melissa and Kyoka make it to the top of the building to find a slightly bloody Katsuki and a bleeding David. "Father! Are you ok? Say something!"

"Melissa. I'm sorry." The man passes out on the ground, still with slight blood loss.

Before a happy reunion can be had, Katsuki is slammed in the side by a large metal pillar and sent flying across the roof. "Bakugo!" Jiro shouts as she turns to the wreckage of the chopper.

Wolfram places the quirk enhancement device on his head and begins forming a mechanical layer of armor around him. "Now brat, your gonna pay for this!"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" A voice from the side of the building comes flying up. All Might appears quickly into view and delivers a powerful blow that knocks away some of the constructed armor.

"All Might..." The mechanical villain mutters. "Don't do anything rash. I can still detonate the bombs all over the city! So unless you want all of their blood on your hands, you'll let me get away.

All Might stands there for a moment while assessing the area around him. Young Bakugo is pretty banged up, Jiro and Melissa seem to be alright, and David might be dying. Trying to find a way to save the day, the number one hero stares down Wolfram. After a brief moment, a big smile crosses his face and the Symbol of Peace charges the villain, fist colliding with and destroying a steel pillar.

"I guess you don't care about all of those lives then!" Wolfram presses a button and an explosion is seen off in the distance. The red haired villain is shocked though. The bomb wasn't where it was supposed to be. Instead it was over the water. "What's going on?!" He let out his frustration.

"I TOOK CARE OF IT!" Another voice yelled as it punched the villain from behind. Lemillion appeared on the rooftop and stood next to All Might.

"Mirio! You did it!" Melissa yells out to him.

"Oh hey! Hope I'm not too late. Took a lot of searching to find all of those bombs." Togata laughed as he waved back towards the two girls. "Are you ready All Might? Let's finish this!" Mirio urged, full of excitement.

The entire building begins to shake. The metallic armor and weapons forming around Wolfram were growing at a rapid rate. "You can't touch me! I'll take down the number one hero and sell this device for as much as I want!" He glared down at the two heroes standing against him. "If you think you can attack me, I'll bring this whole tower down on everyone!"

All Might and Lemillion quickly punched several of the pillars that were coming towards the girls and David, doing their best to keep them safe. One attack slipped through between them. All Might was at his limit and unable to make it in time. Next thing, a large explosion was heard. Bakugo flew in and blasted the pillar back. "Hey Punk Rock, get those two back will ya?"

She smiled and nodded. "Got it!" As she lead the other two farther away from the conflict.

"Hey you two!" Katsuki yelled over to the One for All users. "I'll play defense. Kick his ass!"

The two looked at each other and nodded. Bakugo began blasting everywhere but was unable to hit everything. As he was struggling, a large wave of ice and a powerful force of air pressure came flying next to him. Midoriya, Todoroki and the other members from class 1-A had finally made it to the top of the tower.

"Hey Kachan, you ok?" Izuku asked his friend.

"Just peachy. What happened to that masked freak?" He yelled over glancing at Deku.

"He ran away when the security system came back on. I found Himiko locked in one of the rooms. Sent her down the elevator to safety!" He shouted back.

"Gotcha! So just one more ass to kick!" Kachan roared as him and his friends held off Wolfram's assault.

All Might charged up through the frontal assault of Wolfram's metal spikes. He punched through wave after wave and delivered a powerful Carolina Smash to create an opening. Lemillion came from behind and phased through all of the barriers to reach right behind the villain. He delivered a powerful bunch but was surprisingly caught briefly by power chords. As he went to phase through and finish his strike, a massive surge of electricity surged form the wires and delivered a powerful shock to Mirio. All Might tried to take this opportunity to attack but was grabbed by the throat by a powered up Wolfram. He then grabbed All Might's weak spot on his ribs and squeezed.

All Might let out a roar of pain. "You have super strength too? How do you have multiple...no!"

"Yes! I received an interesting proposition from the big bad himself. He even sent some assistance my way to help with the operation. He even told me how to defeat you once and for all!" Wolfram laughed in his face.

The Symbol of Peace was thrown backwards into a large block of metallic parts. Then more blocks were thrown into it, creating a cage to trap the hero. Finally several sharp spear like steel pieces pierced the cage and delivered a powerful blow to All Might.

Lemillion quickly punched the cage and freed an injured All Might. "Alright. Let's attack together and overpower him!" Togata turned to his teacher.

"One last smash to end this." The pro nodded.

Both of them took a stance and charged forward. All Might launched Lemillion upward at an insane speed as he phased all the way through the metallic tank. Sending a powerful punch upward, All Might tried once again to break through with a frontal assault. Lemillion kicked off the air and came downward at the same time and phased through all obstacles, delivering a powerful smash into the villains back. All Might felt the villain's assault weaken in that brief moment and charged through to deliver a Detroit Smash. Wolfram recovered and went to raise another barrier for defense. But nothing happened.

On the top of the roof, everyone was looking up at the battle. Midoriya took a step back and equipped both Swap and Erasure. Activating Erasure, the metal manipulating quirk of Wolfram was negated and he couldn't erect a barrier in time. All Might's punch delivered a finishing blow that sent the villain flying in an explosion. Izuku activated Swap at that moment to switch one of the pieces of rubble below him with the quirk enhancement helmet Wolfram was wearing. He then Swapped it again into the briefcase he hid Toga's clothing in.

The red haired villain was falling to the ground, unconscious. Using his quirk one last time, Izuku used Swap to change a falling pipe with some rubble below the villain. The leader of the mercenaries fell to the ground and was impaled onto the pipe. After a moment, and the dust settled, the villain was dead and the day was saved. All Might and Lemillion had saved the day.

In the aftermath of the attack, David and a few member of class 1-A were taken to the hospital for injuries. Sam was pronounced dead on the scene. The rest of I-Expo had been cancelled due to the terrorist takeover of the tower. A surprising detail though was that all of the mercenaries were found stabbed to death along with the Pro Hero who was watching them. A drawing in blood of Masquerade's mask was found on the wall in the room they were being kept. The investigators tried to find security footage of what happened that night but all of it was completely destroyed. None could be found.

David Shield was placed under arrest for his hand in the operation that occurred. His sentence was still to be determined but he would most likely be put away for many years.

All Might called in the UA students the next day to get a clear picture of what occurred. Near the end of the story he stopped and questioned Bakugo, Jiro, and Midoriya about the League of Villains. "So you saw Masquerade at the scene when you made it to the top floor?"

"Yea he was like our finally obstacle to get to David and Sam." Kyoka responded.

"Deku had a grudge against him for what happened in Hosu and for taking his girlfriend." Bakugo added.

"I'm sorry for fighting him alone, but his quirk seems so dangerous against multiple opponents that I thought we would do our best with only one person to keep him busy." Izuku stuttered to say. "I'm sorry but I had to save Himiko!"

All Might looked at him with an understanding gaze. "No it makes sense. Instinctively wanting to save people who are in trouble is one of the best qualities in a hero." He smiled giving him a thumbs up. "But make sure to be more careful and know when you may be outmatched."

The group nodded and were eventually dismissed. After a brief exchange, the group went their separate ways.

"So Explosion Boy. You didn't do too bad up there. Acting all heroic and all." Jiro told him with a smirk that slowly turned into a blush. Her voice became softer. "It was kinda cool. Thanks...for saving me." Her jacks started spinning around in a nervous tizzy.

"Heh. Of course I was cool. When am I not." He smirked, looking over to her. Quieting his voice a bit, he turned to her. "I am glad your safe though." He started walking ahead so she wouldn't see his blushing face.

Doing a quick jog to catch up to the boy, Kyoka turned to him. "So I'm not really good at this but do you wanna talk about what happened yesterday? You know before the villain attack." She tried to bring up.

"Not really." He responded. Seeming a bit cold with that.

Jiro slowed down and her jacks seemed to droop downward. "Oh ok then.." She sounded disappointed.

The blonde immediately turned around. "Hey!" He yelled out, catching her off guard. "What are you doing next weekend?"

Surprised, Jiro took a moment to respond. "Umm nothing I think. Why? What's up?"

He looked intently at her with a softer look than usual...for Bakugo at least. "I got these tickets to a concert for that band you like. You know the one on all your shirts and stuff." Katsuki started to explain.

"You got tickets to Deep Dope!" Kyoka became super excited almost immediately. "Those are really expensive!"

"Yea well I figured I'd check them out since you seem to be a billboard for them but I bought two tickets by mistake." He started to mumble a bit near the end. "Figured you might want it."

"Yes!" She ran up and hugged the boy tightly, not caring who saw.

"Hey hey! Let go of m dammit!" Katsuki pretended to struggle out of the hug.

Kyoka chuckled. "I knew you were a really nice guy under that bad boy routine." She looked up at him and smirked. "Thanks." She said as she kissed him on the cheek before running off.

Bakugo stood there for a moment with his hand on his cheek. He smiled. "Heh. That woman..."

Out at a cafe, Izuku and Himiko were sitting and having a conversation. The two were enjoying some tea as they were all smiles about how the mission turned out. "Great job with the data from the server room. Getting rid of all footage makes what we did the perfect crime." Izuku chuckled.

"It was easy. Once the cameras were down, I just ambushed the hero on guard duty. One little swipe and tada! No more guard!" She laughed.

"Good thing too. Those mercenaries were just loose ends to tie up." Midoriya took a sip of his tea. "And you retrieved the briefcase I hid after the battle."

"Yep. Just took the costume and blood of that hero I sliced. Went to the top floor for 'cleanup', grabbed the case and made it back to the hotel room." She gave a large toothy smile. "Easy peasy."

"Just one plane ride to go and mission accomplished." The two looked at each other with a happy loving look. "You did a great job Himiko." Izuku let out a genuine smile to the blood thirsty blonde in front of him.

"Aww Izuku." The two gazed at each other. A pink aura seemed to radiate from them. It was different though from with Uraraka. Hers was a light colored pink with a calming vibe. This was a darker pink. It felt chaotic and a bit sinister but was the perfect kind of madness for the two.

The two finished there tea and headed out from the cafe. On their way towards the hotel, they saw Mirio in the distance talking to Melissa.

"So what are you going to do now?" Togata asked her.

"I think I've had enough of I-Island. I might need a change of pace." She smiled at the muscular man in front of her. "After I finish my school year here, I might head over to Japan and start working for hero agencies making support gear."

"That sounds wonderful. I hope that works out for you. Looking forward to seeing you around more." The boy had a large All Might style smile on his face.

"If you want, I could probably make you some stuff. If you'd have me that is?" She said a bit shyly.

He turned a bit red. "I'd like that."

Midoriya and Toga walked onward and headed to their hotel room. Taking out his burner phone, he called Kurogiri. "Just wanting to report. We have the device. Will bring it back with us for delivery to the doctor. Also, may I request that for our upcoming operation, we may wish to use it as a last resort if All Might shows?" The shadowy voice on the other ended relayed what was said to his superiors. "That is all I have. See you in a few days." The boy hung up.

"So now that we are done the mission. What now?" Toga asked.

"Since everything went perfect and suspicion will now be thrown off of me thanks to you, Jiro, Kachan, and Melissa, I say whatever you want." The boy let out an evil smile.

"Hehehe Izuku...let me take a bite!" She said as she jumped at the boy and bit his nape like a vampire.

The next day, everyone headed home, fully recovered from their trip. The members of class 1-A thinking that this would be the most excitement they would have all summer would be an understatement. Who would guess that August would provided a tragedy for not just them but all of hero society.

**So this was fun to write. One thing that was slightly hard was the final battle having Mirio there. His quirk is insane and I decided to treat him kind of like Obito in Naruto. He turns solid when he does to strike so I had him get shocked in that brief moment. He's gonna be a tough one for me to deal with later on but I have some ideas. Next chapter will probably be a bit slice of life like. Gonna do probably a late July summer event for different characters before finally heading into season 3 and covering the Summer Training Camp. Thanks again for reading. See ya!**


	41. Chapter 41

It's now the second half of July. Izuku Midoriya hasn't had much to do since his big mission on I-Island. With the discovery that the League of Villains was somehow part of the attack, the group had increased to near the top of Japan's most wanted list. For Izuku though, after having Toga help prove he wasn't Masquerade, suspicion of him would certainly drop. He was now able to act more freely with some of his actions.

With some information on the upcoming assignment, Midoriya headed over to the bar. Contacting Kurogiri, a warp gate appeared and the boy was taken to Kamino Ward. Looking around, a few members were present today. Jin and Himiko were playing some kind of game on the bar counter. Kise was sitting by himself and having a drink. Shigaraki was just sitting off to the side watching different broadcasts.

As the boy entered, all heads turned to face him. "Izuku!" Toga shouted as she ran up and hugged him. "Did my darling come all the way here just to see me? Aww your so cute Izuku!" She started gushing about her beloved.

"Actually, I've come to work." He said looking at those around. Most of them looked at him a bit puzzled, Shigaraki seemed to not care. "I thought we could do some training for the upcoming assignment. It's about two weeks away, so we best be prepared." He glanced at all the others and briefly rested his eyes on Shido.

"Oh this sounds fun! I hate training." Twice responded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Since none of you have a flashy quirk, we are going to work on sparring and close combat." The green haired boy smiled deviously at the three. "Kurogiri, if you would, could you take us to an abandoned location. Somewhere we won't be disturbed?"

The mist villain nodded. "Understood." A warp gate appeared before them.

"Lord Shigaraki, might I ask, are their any targets that you deem worthy on this upcoming assignment? Knowing this could help with how to undergo training?" The green haired boy asked.

Scratching his neck a bit to think, "That guy who won the sport event. He seems interesting. And Endeavor's brat. Those two seem like candidates. The master would be pleased with them." He nodded towards the group.

"In regards to Bakugo, the winner of the Sports Festival, is it alright if we have a little fun with him first? I have some ideas that I want to try. Think of it as a personal revenge." A wicked smile crossed Izuku's face. "Also his quirk can be quite the interesting weapon."

Shigaraki, seemingly losing interest, waves his had towards the group. "I'll think on it. If you have any ideas for gear or weapons or whatever, contact the doctor or Giran."

Midoriya did a slight bow before turning his attention back to the other members. The group entered the vortex. Twice and Toga didn't seem to mind but Mustard was a bit reluctant. The group walked out of the portal to the abandoned subway platform they had used before.

"Alright. So one of the first things is..." Midoriya turned towards Twice. "Could you make a duplicate of me?" A moment later, a secondary Izuku appeared in front of them. "That will make this easier. I want to see how how you all stack up in terms of combat strength. Toga, Twice, show me a little practice match."

"I'll try not to hurt you Toga. I'll rip you to shreds!" Bubaigawara shouted as he whipped out his measuring tape and attacked Toga.

"That's cute Jin." She winked at him and dodged backwards, jumping over the tip of the tape. She immediately dashed in afterward and blocked another swing with her knife. "I won't cut you too much. Izuku might get jealous!" She stuck her tongue out and did a few more swings, putting Twice on the back foot.

Trying to find a way out, Jin tossed his measuring tape at her again, this time aiming high. Himiko ducked under it and went for a close slice on her opponent. Falling backwards, Jin was on the ground, barely dodging the attack. Toga sat on top of him with the knife ready to be plunged downward. "I win" She giggled.

"I think I'm in love. You suck!" Bubaigawara yelled as he got to his feet.

"Not bad. Toga, you are definitely capable of holding your own against someone in hand to hand combat. Twice, you might need a bit of work. Now Mustard. I know you don't have much combat experience but that's gonna change up until the time of the mission. Each day you will be practicing with one of us for training." Midoriya told the boy.

"Why do I need that though? I've been working with those wrist blasters you gave me and can now focus fire with my quirk. Why do I need to learn hand to hand combat?" Shido asked.

"If that's how you see it, then face my doppelganger. He won't use any of my flashy quirks." Izuku exclaimed.

"Ok..." Kise was a bit hesitant but stepped up anyway.

On the signal, the match began. The duplicate Midoriya ran straight at Mustard. Thinking this would be easy, he raised his arms and fired his gas...but nothing happened.

"What!?" The boy exclaimed. He looked down at his hands to see what went wrong. In the next second, he was knocked to the ground with Izuku standing over him.

"I win." He said as he helped the boy up.

"How did you do that." The boy asked in frustration.

"Simple. I just erased your quirk." Midoriya answered. "My point is that I want to see how capable you are at defending yourself even when your quirk may be ineffective. You always need a backup plan."

"Ugh fine. I'll do your training." Mustard half complained as he dusted himself off. "What now?"

"Well I plan on showing you all some techniques you can utilize. Also want to try some maneuvers that you can use together if the situation arises." Izuku walked back a few paces. "Besides Muscular and Moonfish, during this next mission, everyone should be paired up with at least someone else. So knowing how to work together will be key."

The group agreed and lined up for some more sparring and basic techniques. Training like this would go on about five days a week until the summer camp. Midoriya himself may not have been there every day but the group still continued to practice. No one wanted to be the weakest link in the League.

In a different part of Japan, Ochako Uraraka seemed to be enjoying her summer break. As a part time job, she worked at her parent's construction site. Though they objected to the idea at first, using her quirk was useful for not only saving money but her training as well.

On one of her days off, Uraraka headed to the mall to do a bit of shopping with some of the money her parents decided to pay her. At first, she refused but since she was being treated as a normal worker, she had to receive wages as well.

Once there, she found some cute clothes that she normally wouldn't be able to afford. Staring at them though the window, she walked in and figured, the least she could do was try them on. Walking inside, a sale was going on for sundresses. Ochako wasn't one to typically wear dresses but this pink one looked really cute. "Maybe you should try it on." A woman's voice said from behind her.

Turning around, she looked up to see a red headed woman with cat ears. "Huh! Wait aren't you?"

"It's a pleasure to see you again Ochako Uraraka." The red headed woman said with a smile.

"Ms. Akayama right?" Ochako managed to remember. "Your the lady that works at the CCC right?"

"Yep that's me." She smiled. "Looking for something cute to wear this summer? I heard your class is going on a trip. Should be fun"

"Oh did Deku tell you that?" She asked. "How is he anyway? I know you can't tell me much because of patient privacy and stuff."

"Well..." The red head started. "Ever since he got back from his trip, he has been in a better mood. He seems closer to Jikoko but I don't think that's what you wanted to hear."

Uraraka frowned. "No I mean...Deku can do what he wants. I'm glad he was able to rescue her. They seem happy together. I'm glad." She managed to fake smile.

Looking at the upset brunette, Ryoko decided it was time to have some girl talk. "You still like him don't you?" She asked bluntly. Ochako looked up a bit shocked. "Here. Try on that dress. Let's make a day out of this. Besides, will give me some more time to talk to you about our precious little Izuku." Akayama genuinely smiled at the girl.

After a short while, Ochako came out in the cute pink sundress. Akayama handed her this white sunhat that matched well with the outfit. "So do you think this looks alright." Uraraka asked.

"Wearing something like that, you are sure to turn some heads." The red headed woman chuckled. "And knowing Izuku's tastes...in my professional opinion, he would definitely be smitten by someone dressed in that."

Blushing a bit at the compliment, Ochako decided to buy the outfit. She got changed into her normal clothes and the two ladies left the store.

The two went to a local cafe and sat down, ordering some tea and sweets. "You must be a kind young girl to care for someone like Izuku." She started off.

"What do you mean by that?" Uraraka responded.

Akayama sighed, "The boy's been through a lot. I know of what happened between you two. I'm sorry that it did. Just know that Izuku goes through periods of struggling."

"How often does this stuff happen?" Uraraka asked.

"It seems that it's happened about three or four times now." Ryoko sighed. "His injury might cause him to act out every few months or so. We have to give him some heavy medicine to suppress the pain." She paused a moment. "He still cares deeply for you. What happened between you two most likely was from his head injury."

"...I see..." Ochako stuttered. "Do you think it's likely to happen again?"

"Most likely. Do me a favor though, if he ever starts behaving weird or off, just let those around him know that it's part of a condition." Akayama asked. "Adding in his social life collapsing around him while going through painful times could lead to reversing some of the work we've made up to this point."

"I understand. Thank you so much for this. I'm starting to think I see the big picture here." Uraraka cheered up. "I'll make sure his friends are there when he needs them most."

"Oh and just between you and me, he talks about you a lot during his sessions." The red head winked at her. The brunette girl blushed at the thought, the two sat and had their tea before waving goodbye. As she was heading out of the mall, Akayama picked up her phone. "Sir, it's Akayama. Just wanted to report in that his position is no longer compromising. Yes sir. A girl in his class will vouch for his odd behavior if and when it occurs. Understood sir. I'll make arrangements for a tracker to be put in place. Of course. Bye." She smiled as she quickly went back to work. Her type of job was never done.

In a different part of the city, a young purple haired girl was getting ready for a concert. Preparing to see a show was nothing new for her, she did this fairly often actually. It was one of her favorite hobbies. This time though, she was struggling. The girl was having the hardest time determining what would look good on her. Something like this never bothered Jiro before, yet she couldn't figure out why. As she continued looking through her closet, she started getting lost in her thoughts. _'Ugh this won't work either! I wore that last time. Don't think I washed that. Why is this so hard!? It's just another show! It isn't like anyone is gonna care how I dress. It's just me and Baku...go.'_ Her thoughts made her jacks go into a tizzy. _'Damnit Kyoka! No need to be embarrassed. I mean this is nothing compared to...'_ Her thoughts went back to that first night on I-Island. She thought of the kiss and turned a bright red color, covering her face with her hands.

After calming down a bit, she finally found something that she deemed presentable and started piecing together her ensemble. Rocking a light purple shirt, black shorts, dark purple leggings with rips in them, her black leather jacket, and a black beanie, she felt she was dressed appropriate enough to go out. Right as she did though, a ring came from her doorbell. Kyoka rushed downstairs to the door but her dad got there first.

"Can I help you kid?" Mr. Jiro asked as he opened the front door to see a blonde young man standing in front of him.

"Yea. I'm here for your daughter old man. Can you send her out?" The boy said arrogantly as he looked Kyotoku Jiro in the eye.

"Oh yea?" Sounding a bit skeptical, stood up to the boy. "And what does someone like you want with my daughter?!" He asked with a challenging tone.

Picking up on this and never wanting to back down, Bakugo persisted. "You trying to start something old man? Don't got time for this." He decides to yell into the house. "Hey Punk Rock! Hurry up!"

"Watch who your calling old kid!" Jiro's father is starting to get agitated. "I think you should leave before I get angry." He gives a threatening look at the blonde boy.

"You wanna go Pops? I can spare a few minutes to put the elderly in a home." Katsuki grins and spreads his arms as if to signal bring it on.

"Dad! Explosion Boy! Cut it out!" Kyoka comes walking downstairs, hearing all the commotion. "Well it looks like you two met already...umm Dad, this is Katsuki Bakugo from my class. Explosion Boy, this is my dad Kyotoku Jiro."

The two blondes glare at each other. Turning to Kyoka, "Sweetie, when you said you were going out with a friend...I thought it would be...well not a guy."

"Oh come on Dad, it's just a concert!" Jiro responded as she gave him a quick hug before sliding out the door. "Alright, let's go!"

Bakugo smirked at the dad as the two started to walk away. "I'll have her back by midnight!"

"I know every cop in the area boy!" The dad yelled as he watched his daughter walk away.

Looking at Bakugo's attire, he had on black jeans, a tight red shirt, a small crystal necklace, and a spiked wristband. With his spiked blonde hair, he looked like a punk.

"Did you really have to antagonize my dad like that? She sighed as she turned to face the boy.

"Hey he started it!" The boy started to grumble as they continued to walk. "Seems like a tough old bastard." Smirking at Kyoka.

She chuckled. "He's actually really nice. Puts on a tough guy act though in front of others. Kinda like some guy I know with an _explosive_ temper." She put heavy emphasis on explosive.

Barking back immediately, "It's not an act!" He then started to laugh a bit at that. "Just gonna say this once but...you look nice by the way."

The purple haired girl immediately turned her head away, she was turning a bit red and her jacks started to spin. "Thanks...you too..." She managed. The two walked to the train station before taking a train to the show.

The concert went on for a few hours. Bakugo only knew some of the music being played but was clearly having a good time. At one point, Kyoka pushed him into the mosh pit. At first he looked furious but that changed to an evil looking smile. Katsuki was having fun being able to shove people and act up just a bit. It felt like the perfect form of stress relief.

During Deep Dope, Jiro was singing along to almost every song they did. Partway through, she even did some crowd surfing. She was carried right up to the stage and high fived the lead singer. It was an awesome moment that made the show worth it.

After the show, the two started walking home, both pumping with adrenaline still from all the excitement. "If I knew this stuff was that awesome, I would've went when I was younger!" He yelled out.

"You were like an animal in that pit!" She exclaimed. "But crowd surfing was so much fun! It's like you're on top of the world! Kinda like flying ya know?" Jiro tried to explain the feeling.

Bakugo took a quick glance around. "You mean like this!" He grabbed Jiro with his one arm and blasted them up on top of a nearby building.

"Woah! Easy Explosion Boy." She joked as she lightly elbowed him in the ribs. "Yea kinda like that. I don't know. Doing something like that at a show is special. My quick can't let me fly like you so whenever I can, it means a lot to me." Kyoka explained.

"I think I get it. Took me a whole summer to learn how to fly and move in the air. Once I did though, that first time felt like nothing else." Katsuki explained, laying down on the roof, looking up at the night sky.

Sitting down next to him, she smiled. "You know it's nice when you open up like that. I like that side of you."

"Yea well you seemed pretty bold out there. Full of confidence. It's a good look."

Jiro blushed a little. "Hey Bakugo...can I ask you something?" She muttered.

"You used my name so it must be important." He sat up from his position. "What's up?"

Biting her lip, she looked at Katsuki. "What am I to you?" She managed to ask? "Like I feel like this is something special but sometimes I can't tell with you. Like are we just friends or more or..."

A bit surprised by the question, Bakugo looked down at himself. "I thought I said before, whatever you want this to be..." He awkwardly tried to avoid the question.

"I'm not sure. I'm not good with stuff like this. I've never done stuff like this before." She continued. "Forget what I want, what do you want?"

Those words seemed to trigger in Bakugo. He didn't hesitate. The boy looked over at Kyoka, put one hand on her cheek and kissed her. The two shared a passionate moment. "Whether its to be the number one hero or anything else, I always take what I want without hesitation." The blonde boy smiled at her.

Jiro smiled. "You sounded pretty manly just now...and a bit aggressive." She chuckled before leaning in closer. "I like this side of you too."

The two spent some time together after the show before getting Jiro home by midnight.

Back in a dark lab in the depths of a hospital, Dr. Ujiko was analyzing the data of the quirk enhancement device that Masquerade had procured from I-Island. The results showed that the effects could provide a boost in ability performance but would place a decent amount of stress on the body. With practice it could be controlled efficiently but more than likely, it was good enough for a momentary boost in power. Anything past a minute or two of use would cause physical and mental issues.

"Fascinating." The doctor said to himself. "Replicating a device such as this may be outside my realm of expertise but the data that it has provided may prove beneficial to completing my nomu research." He looked over a few of his notes. "Before I receive permission to use it on the final vessel, I should probably test the data myself. Maybe one of the League members could provide some data on their upcoming assignment?" He walked across his lab up to a tank he had prepared. "Or maybe I can test it on Nine. He is just a prototype after all." The doctor snickered as he walked back to his seat. "I'll wait to see how his development goes first. Amplification could have unforeseen side effects. No need to rush when there are plenty of test subjects."

Daruma picked up the device and examined it before placing it back down. "Either way, as much as using it on All For One could seem beneficial, I don't think his body is up for it. Then again, if all is going as he predicts, using something to this degree with my research...it could create something well beyond any hero. It would be 'Plus Ultra' as the kids say." He proceeded to run experiments in his lab into the late hours of the night.

Before packing it in to rest for the evening,the doctor received an interesting message. "Mhmm from Masquerade? What could he want?" The man looked over the message. "So he wants to use medical tools for draining fluid. He also wants it in a form of canister?" Thinking over the odd request, Daruma didn't find any reason he wouldn't be able to do it. "I mean I suppose I can make it work. A pin might be the best way to activate something like this. More research to do." The doctor smiled as he got to work on the request.

The beginning of August was approaching faster than expected. Everyone was getting prepared. Students for the upcoming training, heroes for keeping everyone safe, and villains for fulfilling their master plans. Some others were preparing for more of the long game, looking several moves ahead. No matter what side they were on, no one could prepare them for the events that were about to change the hero world, the reunion of All For One and One For All.

**Hello everyone. This one is a few days late. My stomach has been acting up a bit so it took me longer to write even though this is a shorter chapter. I wanted to put more into it but figured it would just come off as more fluff. I hope you guys are looking forward to the Summer Training Camp and Kamino Ward section as much as I am. Started looking past season 1 of this story and a bit more down the line. A lot will change. The butterfly effect is finally going to hit full swing. Anyway, like always let me know what you think and thanks again for reading. See ya!**


	42. Chapter 42

The summer time break seems to have flown by. It is already the start of the second week in August. The training camp is set to begin and all students are to report to UA high school for departure.

Making sure that everything was packed the night before, Izuku Midoriya does one final check of his room. The tracking device he received was placed inside of his pencil case. Most likely no one would have any reason to check there during camp. Other than his burner phone, which was recently changed out for the missions sake, the boy seemed ready to go.

He grabbed a quick breakfast and gave his mother a hug. "Bye mom. I'll be heading out for camp. See you when I get back!" He smiled at her as he started walking out the door.

"Be careful sweety! Have fun and be safe!" She shouted, tears flowing from her eyes, seeing that her little boy would be gone for a week. Midoriya was used to this behavior though. His mother did something similar for the I-Island trip a month ago.

The boy walked to the train station by himself. For once he didn't run into Bakugo along the way. This was nice. He had some time to himself which was rare these days. After spending half a month training most days with different members of the League, his counselling sessions, and seeing his mother, the boy felt like he didn't have alone time at all. Taking in the scenery, Midoriya thought to himself _'this is going to be a good time.'_ His smile in that moment turned into a darker smile, thinking of the implications of "good time."

Almost to the train station, Midoriya noticed an armored vehicle under attack by villains. The villains seemed to be basic street thugs. One seemed to have a stretching elastic like ability and the other seemed to spit a corrosive acid. Standing back in the crowd, trying to make his way by, Izuku noticed the heroes defending the armored car. It was the Hero Team Lockdown. The trio of heroes used a combination maneuver to quickly bind and entrap the villains.

Izuku just looked on at the group for a moment, trying to remember the encounter they had. For some reason his head was fuzzy on the issue. The only thing that stuck out to him was why hadn't he killed them? Normally on a mission, he wouldn't have left anyone alive as a witness. Something seemed off but his head started to hurt thinking about it. Deciding it wasn't worth his time, the boy continued onward.

As Lockdown was cleaning up the scene, Cerberella stopped and started sniffing the air. She quickly picks up a scent and turns to her teammates. "Hey Deadbolt, Nightshade...I smell someone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Deadbolt replied. "Like do they stink or something?"

"No not like that. I smell one of them...from that night." The other two froze and started to glance around at the crowd that was beginning to disperse. "I think the smell leads to the train station but I'll lose it if they get there. Too many scents at once." Cerberella left one of her clones with the captured villains and took her team after the League of Villain's member.

Izuku was close to the train station. He didn't have much farther to travel. From behind him, the boy heard a commotion. Three heroes were heading in his direction. _'What!? Are they onto me? Wait...they shouldn't know what I look like...unless...Cerberella is basically a dog! She's using smell! Damnit!'_ Midoriya uses some of his training to blend into the crowd and make himself stand out less. The girls were quickly closing in. Reaching into his bag, the boy took a can of body spray and began coating himself in it. Putting it away, he then made silent movements to the train, weaving between people along the way.

Lockdown stopped moving. "What's going on!? Do you still smell him?" Nightshade asked in a bit of a panic.

"I can't find him anymore! The smell is covered up by the crowd." Cerberella wrinkled her nose. "That and someone is using way too much bad cologne or something."

"Damnit!" Deadbolt furiously shook her fists. "We will find them!"

"Let's not get impatient ladies." Nightshade reaffirmed. "We do know that they used this station. With any luck, they will again. That's when we catch them." She smirked at the rest of her team. The group headed back to the previous crime scene to finish their job at escorting the truck.

As the green haired boy approached school, he thought to himself. _'Maybe I'll have to deal with that group in the near future. I'll ask Lord Shigaraki's opinion to see what he thinks. Disposing of heroes though should be to his liking.' _ The boy put on a fake smile as he entered the school grounds.

Arriving right on time, Izuku was greeted with a bit of a harsh greeting. "Midoriya! It is almost time for the bus to leave! As a student of UA and future hero, you should be here early to ensure that you don't miss anything." Iida proclaimed as he did his robot chopping actions at his green haired classmate.

"Sorry Iida. I was held up by a villain attack." The boy gave a fake smile. "I'll try to watch out for next time."

From across the courtyard, Katsuki yelled over "Hey Deku! Hurry up! We're gonna leave without you." The boy half teased.

Walking over with Iida, the boy joined the rest of his class and lined up to get on the bus. All of their bags were taken and placed in a compartment below the vehicle.

"Alright students." Aizawa stood up in front of the class. "We are heading towards a summer camp facility. For discretion, only a select few faculty know of the location. None of you will know until arrival. For everyone's safety, usage of electronic devices will be forbidden. If you are found using one, there will be a punishment." His eyes turned red and hair began to rise. "This is to keep you all safe. Do I make myself clear!?"

The entire class shook their head in affirmation and Aizawa sat down. The rest of the students began to file in and take their seats. The students sat next to their friends on the bus. Bakugo and Jiro, Uraraka and Asui, Iida and Midoriya were a few of the pairings.

Throughout the first part of the trip, Bakugo sat looking out the window. Jiro offered him a headphone which he reluctantly agreed to. Deep down he wanted to accept it but was hesitant with other people possibly watching. As their playlist went on, Bakugo would give his opinion on different artists. He liked a lot of the heavier stuff that Kyoka played while complaining about the "weak stuff" that was a bit more mellow. Instead of getting mad at his commentary, Jiro enjoyed hearing his musical opinion. She decided that she would make him a new workout playlist once the summer break was over. _'Something as loud as him.'_ She laughed at the thought.

Ochako and Tsu spent a good amount of the trip catching up on various things that happened during their break. Uraraka explained about her family and giving them a hand with work. From the look of her, she seemed to be a bit more tan and have developed a little more muscle. Also the control over her quirk was getting better. She was able to hold heavier objects in the air for longer periods of time. On the other hand, Tsu mostly spent her time babysitting her siblings. With her parents busy, Asui had to take care of them. The group of them would go out to the park and go get ice cream. She seemed like the perfect older sister.

Tenya and Izuku talked quite a bit about what they had been up to. Izuku started explaining about all of the training he had been doing. A lot of the training he described as "doing it in front of a mirror." It felt like he was looking at himself and able to learn from some of his weaknesses. Iida was proud of his friend's work ethic. The engine hero on the other hand spent some time with his older brother who supervised his training. Now that Tensei was in a wheel chair, he could only provide advice to his brother instead of actively training with him. Though that didn't halt any improvements. Iida tried to work himself to be worthy of the name Ingenium. Conversations like this went on for the first half of the trip.

After a bit of travel, some of the students were beginning to tire from the long ride. Kyoka fell asleep while listening to music and leaned over onto Katsuki's shoulder. Instead of freaking out and getting mad, Bakugo just let it happen, letting the purple haired girl rest. Mina and Hagakure looked over from the seat next to them and began to whisper about how cute those two looked together. Bakugo could hear the giggling they were making. He started to get pissed but calmed down quick. If he exploded on them now, it would wake Jiro. So instead, the boy sat in frustration for the rest of the trip, glaring daggers at those two most of the way.

Uraraka and Asui started talking about what to expect from the training camp. "So I heard class 1-B is also going to be going on a trip ribbit." Tsu said.

"Yea I think I heard that too. But I think they are heading out tomorrow from what I heard." Ochako replied. "I wonder where they will end up?"

"Who knows. From the looks of where we are, we're probably in the mountains or the forest." Tsu sighed. "I was hoping for a location with some water."

Ochako tried to cheer her up. "Maybe it'll have a lake?" She suggested enthusiastically. "Or maybe some hot springs?"

Hearing hot springs, Momo turned around and looked over her seat at the pair. "Oh I hope for hot springs! I haven't been since my family trip last winter."

Feeling a bit jealous, "That sounds amazing Yaomomo. I wish I could've gone." Ochako looked a bit deflated by that.

"Maybe this year, I'll see if my parents will let me bring some friends." She smiled, trying to cheer up Uraraka. "We can have a girls vacation!"

Asui chimed in. "That sounds really nice Yaoyarozu. Would be a nice way to end the school year ribbit."

From all the way in the front of the bus, Mineta jumped up. "Hot springs? Girls? Vacation trip!" He was quickly grabbed by Aizawa's scarf and shut up.

"You are going to behave on this trip." Shota glared at him as the boy cowered into his seat.

Iida and Midoriya continued their discussion about training before an interesting change of subject occurred. "So I know this may be inappropriate to ask but, how is your condition?" Tenya worked up the courage to ask about.

Looking a bit shocked, Midoriya looked at him slightly confused. "I seem to be doing fine. I don't feel like anything is wrong right now." He smiled, trying to play it off.

Looking at the boy and scanning his reaction, Iida continued. "I'm sorry for bringing it up but I understand that your head injury has caused you some issues in the past. I don't mean to dwell on it but have you had any headaches or pain recently? Anything you might need help with?" He asked.

"Headaches?" The boy thought for a moment. Thinking back, he didn't remember his head hurting that much. _ 'Maybe it was a side effect of using my quirk too much. They did say I hit my head in that battle with Lockdown.'_ The boy came back to his senses. "Thanks for worrying Iida. I'll let you know if I have any difficulty." He gave a half genuine smile back at the boy.

"Of course. Any time. As class vice president, I must do my best to ensure the health and safety of my fellow classmates." He paused for a moment and placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "And my friend."

Not long after the bus made a stop along the road. Everyone got out and began to stretch out their legs. They could smell the clean forest air below them. It was nice and refreshing compared to being in the city.

"Alright class." Aizawa got everyone's attention as they gathered around. "Training is about to start." The class all looked at him with a confused look.

"Hey Eraser!" A voice called out. "We'll take it from here! Rock on with these sparkling gazes!" A woman in red shouted out.

"Stingingly cute and cat like!" A lady in blue yelled.

"We're the Wild Wild Pussycats!" The two women posed in unison with a little boy standing next to them.

"Oh wow! I wasn't expecting that!" Izuku exclaimed. His fanboy self starting to show a bit. "A famous four person cat themed mountain rescue team. The group started right out of school and have been together fo-" His training took over in the next second as the boy ducked down and dodged the upcoming cat claw to his mouth.

The lady in blue had run over to shut him up. "Hey we are still 18 at heart!" She said as she started to chase Izuku.

The woman in red sighed. "Pixie-Bob, will you behave yourself. We are supposed to be their instructors!"

Pixie-Bob stopped chasing the boy and calmed down for a second. "Fine Mandalay. I was just having fun." She playfully waved her claw at her, trying to look cute.

"Anyway, as I was saying, over there is where the training camp is. It's roughly 9:30 so I say you guys should be able to make it there by 1 for a late lunch." Mandalay smiled.

Sero pointed over in the direction of camp. "But we're all the way here. Isn't the bus..." He turned back to see the bus driving away.

Suddenly the ground turned into a massive rock slide and sent all of the students to the bottom. Some landed much less gracefully than others. "Make it to the other side of the Beast's Forest and you can have lunch!" Pixie-Bob snickered.

Midoriya stood up and glanced at the two pro heroes. "So do we have to make it as a group or are we allowed to separate and go on alone?" The boy asked.

Pixie-Bob looked confused. "If you think you can survive alone, go ahead. But the beasts are out to getcha!" She teased with a wink.

"Understood." Izuku took a deep breath in, activated Power, and charged forward. Pixie-Bob and the rest of the students were surprised about Midoriya taking off straight into the forest alone.

As they tried to pursue him, the group encountered several rock golem looking beasts. Koda tried to plead with them but it had no effect. As three of them went to attack the group, they were intercepted by a kick from Iida, ice from Todoroki, and an explosion from Bakugo. "Hey extras! Hurry up or get left behind!" He yelled back to them.

Pixie-Bob was shocked at the speed at which they destroyed her creations. "Oh my fur is starting to stand on end! I'm going to have so much fun with this!" She smiled and started shadow boxing the air in excitement, creating more and more monsters to get in their way.

Midoriya didn't slow down from his initial charge forward. The boy was faced with a golem but instead of stopping to fight, simply punched through it without breaking pace. The terrain was something that was a bit different from normal but wasn't something Izuku couldn't handle. Last year around this time, Hanzo had taken the boy to the mountains to work on his footwork and traveling through terrain he wasn't used to. This technique was one Midoriya was glad he picked up on quickly for it came in handy here.

Soon, a large group of golems surrounded the boy. "Mhmm it seems Pixie-Bob is targeting me for getting ahead." The creates were large and on the slower side so the green haired boy could easily outmaneuver and strike them without much difficulty. After taking out four, he realized he was wasting time by stopping to clear the path and started to fire air pressure punches at each of those in the distance and the ones giving chase.

Back with the rest of the group, they had stuck together for strength in numbers. Uraraka used her zero gravity on one of them while Asui would toss it high into the air, only for it to be released and come crashing back into the earth. Momo decided to create communicators so they could keep in contact and advance as a unit. Todoroki acted as vanguard for the group, intercepting anything that came their way. Iida and Tokoyami worked the right side while Bakugo and Mina covered the left. The rear guard was Kirishima, Sato, Shoji, and Ojiro. That group had plenty of muscle to stop anything in their tracks. All of the other members of class 1-A played a support roll by filling in for someone when they got tired.

Partway through, Bakugo was getting frustrated at how Deku just took off in front and he had to stay behind. The blonde would've normally tried to race all the way to the goal but stayed back for one important reason: concern. He was concerned that Jiro might not make it with her quirk not being the best for combat. Kyoka was using her quirk to detect vibrations in the ground to find the locations of these golems. She would relay the information to Momo who would tell the rest of the group. The way they set up this transportation method was clever but slow. Doing this took the group much longer to advance than expected.

Izuku was starting to grow tired of this travel. He badly wanted to activate swap and just move distances with his quirk but that would give him away. Also the physical exercise was good for him. The boy decided to use Power to send himself into the air with a mighty jump. The boy was about 20 meters in the air and could see approximately where his destination was. As he landed, he picked up the pace and raced towards his target.

It approached 1 and the students were only about halfway to their target. The monsters had slowed down in appearance and they even found some already destroyed in front of them, most likely from Midoriya. The group was getting exhausted and hungry. Kaminari was already stupid, Mineta was bleeding, and Kirishima had cracks in him. Yaoyarozu tried to create items to support them but that only tired her out more. Everyone seemed to be approaching their limit. They weren't sure how much farther they had to go but they all knew one thing, this training camp was hell.

Izuku had arrived just after 1 at the camp, making his way up alone. Aizawa was there waiting with Mandalay and Pixie-Bob. Looking at her watch, Mandalay was impressed. "Didn't think a student would make it here in this short of a time. Figured it would've taken until closer to dinner." She smirked at the boy.

"Yea you just plowed through my beasties like it was nothing. You must have some combat experience." Pixie-Bob added on.

"Well I was attacked by Stain and the League of Villains if that counts." He tried to smile but it just came out awkward. "Anyway...is it time for lunch?" He asked.

"Yep! I made some sandwiches for us if you'd like one." Mandalay offered.

"Thank you!" The boy excitingly grabbed the sandwich and sat down waiting for the rest of them.

"Midoriya." Aizawa turned to his student. "As impressive as it is that you made it this far alone, why didn't you stick with the group and help them?" Eraser questioned.

He paused for a moment, realizing his teacher was going to analyze his answer. Eraser Head was already suspicious of him and even though the boy came up with several ways to make himself look innocent, Aizawa still seemed skeptical. "If I want to achieve my dream, I can't hesitate and have to head straight forward to the goal. So arriving here before everyone else is necessary." The boy laughed internally at the double meaning of his sentence.

His teacher paused in front of him for a second. "Alright then. Since you finished so quickly, after lunch, unload the bus of everyone's bags. You can help prepare the feast for when everyone arrives."

"Also if you wouldn't mind, could you watch Kota for a little bit?" Mandalay asked. "He likes to wander off sometimes so just keep an eye out for me." She smiled pointing to the small boy wearing a red hat with two spikes on it.

Looking over, Izuku waves to Kota. The young boy just turns his head with disgust and starts walking off. Keeping an eye towards the boy, Midoriya unloads all of the baggage relatively quickly before heading to the kitchen to help out.

A few more hours pass and the rest of class 1-A make it to the campsite. It is right before 5 PM and the group seems exhausted. They barely manage to make it to the cabin before they fall to the ground in exhaustion. Midoriya walks up and greets them, having bathed and changed clothes already. "Hey guys! How was it?" He asked.

Bakugo, a bit tired to yell, walks over to Deku. "You little bastard. Didn't want to stick around and give us a hand?" He said in between catching his breath.

"I'm more surprised you didn't race me Kachan. With your quirk, you probably could've beat me here." The boy responded trying to look innocent.

Not knowing how to respond to being praised, Bakugo pushes past the boy. "I smell food. What's cooking?"

Mandalay walks out of the cabin. "Welcome back. You all made it here around the time we expected. Getting here in three hours was how fast we probably would've done it." She lightly bragged.

Pixie-Bob walked out carrying a tray of food. "Now for tonight only, as a reward, we have prepared a meal for you. Every day onward, you will all be cooking for yourselves." Signalling everyone to come inside. "Dig in!"

The group had a sudden surge of energy and rushed into the dining hall. They began eating everything they could. Honestly, they never felt so hungry and worn out. The group chatted and carried on, having a great time.

Midoriya noticed Kota getting up to leave. The green haired boy secretly followed him for a bit quietly to find out where he was going. After noticing it was to a cliffside, the boy turned back and reported to Mandalay. "Umm so I don't know how you feel about this but Kota walked up towards that cliff." He pointed in the distance.

"So that's where he goes." Mandalay responded. "I think he goes up there to get away from us. He doesn't really like heroes that much and being around us might make him feel uncomfortable." She tried to explain.

Intrigued by the idea, Izuku pressed her for information. "What caused it? I thought almost everyone liked heroes." Midoriya did his best to sound saddened.

The red cat girl looked at him and then upward as if recalling a memory. "His parents were the hero team Water Hose. They died fighting a villain when he was younger. He blames them being heroes as the reason they died. I wish I could tell him that they saved so many lives that day but it just won't make that little boy understand why his parents aren't here." She started sounding emotional.

"I'm sorry. That's horrible. I shouldn't have asked." Izuku looked a bit sad at that story. For some reason though, the story of what happened to the Water Hose heroes stuck in his head. It felt like he was forgetting a detail.

After talking with Mandalay a bit more, Izuku decided to go for a walk. All of the other students went to use the hot springs but since Midoriya arrived early, he already had his turn.

Swapping a rock he picked up off the ground with his burner phone from his bag, the boy left the area and walked up to the cliff side that Kota was using earlier. Once there, the green haired villain called Kurogiri. "I'm at the campsite for the summer trip. The signal in my bag is at the camp itself. There is a cliff by the road that can be used as a gathering place. It is about a mile from camp and is an excellent vantage point. Have the others meet me here late tomorrow."

"Understood Masquerade. I will inform them. How is the hero situation so far? Anything we need to worry about?" Kurogiri asked as he scribbled down everything Izuku was telling him.

"All Might is not here. I doubt he will show but I will try to find out tomorrow. Eraser Head is here along with two of the Wild Wild Pussycats. One can broadcast thoughts, the other can manipulate earth. If anything comes up, I'll tell the League tomorrow night." Midoriya glanced around his surroundings. "Is there anything you need from my end? I can't be gone long."

There was a pause. "Make sure that the finale goes according to plan. Shigaraki wants at least one of them." The mist villain relayed before hanging up.

Midoriya put his phone away and looked down at the camp. "Looks like I'll have to babysit those two when we go to make our move." He gave an evil smile as he made his way back down the mountain to camp.

**This was a fun chapter for me. I decided to throw Lockdown back in the story. I wasn't sure when I would add them back but this felt like an interesting time. If all is going according to my outline, I should have about 10 more chapters left before I take a break. Most likely will have already started on the next one before this even goes up. Got myself all excited now for all of the twists and reveals that are in the coming chapters. Anyway enough with my random talking. See ya!**


	43. Chapter 43

Summer camp day one had come to an end. All of class 1-A fell asleep rather quickly from all of the work they did the previous day. As the morning quickly approaches, they are all awoken by an alarm. "Attention students! This is Mandalay giving you your morning wake up call. Be out front in the next ten minutes for your morning training!"

"And I was having such a nice dream too..." Kaminari yawned as he sat up.

"It's going to take all week to get used to waking up to a voice in your head." Ojiro commented as he stood and started getting dressed.

Within a few moments, all of the boys were up and ready to go. They met out at the front of the main cabin. The girls followed shortly behind them.

Yawning as she walked. "Good morning everyone." Yaoyarozu greeted. She looked a bit of a mess in comparison to usual. Not being given much time to prepare showed. Though it wasn't just her. Everyone looked a mess compared to their normal self. Well almost everyone.

"Look alive everyone. File in line!" Iida guided the rest of his class in an orderly manner. It appeared as if he had woken up much earlier to prepare.

"Hey Iida bro. Could you turn down the volume a bit?" Kirishima asked as he started stretching.

"Look alive students." Aizawa stood in front of them getting them into attention. "Today we will be working on developing your quirks."

"Umm Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka raised her hand. "Haven't we been working on that all year?" She asked. Several students nodded in agreement.

"I could explain it but I think it'd be best to show you first." Eraser took out a ball and tossed it at Bakugo. "Last time we did this, you scored 705.2 meters. Let's see how much your quirk has developed since then."

The students started to cheer for Katsuki as the boy wound up his pitch and hurled it in the air. "DIEEEEEE!" He yelled. The ball soared well out of sight.

A beep was heard on Aizawa's monitor. "Mhmm 709.6 meters. So you've been able to improve by four meters." He looked towards the rest of the class. "Since April, you have improved your techniques and mental capabilities for hero work. However, your quirks haven't improved with how fast you are developing. At this camp, we are here to change that. Starting today, we will work your quirks to the bone." He gave a wicked smile and showed his blood shot eyes. "Try not to die."

The students looked at him and an overwhelming feeling of dread came over them. The sudden realization that yesterday was going to be the easiest so far made them fear the rest of the trip.

The students began looking at each other, figuring out ways to work their quirks. As they were thinking, four people suddenly jumped out from behind them.

"Rock on with these sparkling gazes!" The red one shouted.

"We've come to lend a paw and help!" A yellow cat girl with green hair joined in.

"We've come from somewhere..." A large man in brown continued.

"Stingingly cute and cat like!" The blue cat girl finished.

"We are the Wild Wild Pussycats! Full Version!" They all announced in unison doing funny poses.

"Hi everyone!" The yellow one announced. "I'm Ragdoll and I'm here to help analyze your strengths and weaknesses!" She cheerfully added.

"And I'm Tiger!" The large man added on. "I will be helping those in need of physical skills, stretching, and MOTIVATION." He emphasized, letting out an intimidating presence.

"So if everyone will line up one at a time. I can analyze your quirks and tell you what you need to work on!" Ragdoll jumped in the air in joy.

"Once you find out, I'll use my Earthflow to mold the area to your needs!" Pixie-Bob attempted to give a thumbs up but it came out awkward with the cat glove.

"And if you are struggling, I'll mentally give you each advice." Mandalay smiled.

"Wow these ladies are so much nicer than Eraser." Kaminari turned towards Sero. "I think I might like this."

"Alright you!" Ragdoll pointed at Denki. "You seem to have a low voltage total. You use all of your power too fast. So we're gonna have you discharge into a drained battery and then recharge yourself repeatedly! Go ahead get shocking!"

Kaminari looked ahead blankly. "Wait I have to shock myself! Repeatedly!?"

Tiger approached behind him. "Is there a problem?" He asked looking down at the student.

"No problem sir!" The boy ran over to the battery that was produced for him.

One by one each student was given an assignment. Uraraka worked on strengthening her gag reflex by increasing the time she could hold objects under zero gravity. Bakugo used hot water to increase the size of his sweat glands. Mineta was to continuously pop off his balls beyond him bleeding for his head to get used to the quantity. Todoroki sat in a tub of water and repeatedly froze it and heated it, decreasing the time it takes to activate one side to the other. Sato and Yaoyarozu repeatedly ate while activating their quirk to increase effects. Aoyama had to fire his laser for longer periods of time, even if his stomach hurt. Asui was performing a full body workout, tongue included. Iida is running laps with his engines on to increase speed and duration. Ojiro is practicing smashing objects and sparring with Kirishima who is testing his durability against hits for as long as possible. Koda is yelling to increase the distance of his voice. Tokoyami is locked in a dark cave with dark shadow so he can learn to control its strength. Shoji is working on creating more dupli arms at the same time and being able to use multiple at once. Jiro is strengthening her jacks by repeatedly stabbing into rocks. Mina is working on the amount of acid she can produce and see where it can be generated from. Sero is standing on a cliff and constantly producing tape to increase the total amount he can as well as see how it affects durability. Hagakure is trying to bend light around her to blind an enemy.

After all of the other students get analyzed, last is Izuku's turn. Aizawa sticks around for this one in observation. He is curious to see if his suspicions about the boy were correct or not. "So you're the kid who finished first yesterday huh?" Ragdoll asks. "Well congrats! Now let's take a look here." Her face immediately went to a look of confusion.

Midoriya wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. It wasn't anything he predicted. _ 'Did she find out about Replicate? I only equipped Power so hopefully that's what shows. Dammit Eraser is right there! Plus the four Pussycats and the rest of my class...if I have to run, I doubt I'd get far. Especially without my weapons. Well let's see if I can try to talk my way out of this.' _ The boy tried not to look nervous but couldn't entirely hold himself together either.

"So ummm Midoriya right? What did you say your quirk was again?" Ragdoll asked the student. Aizawa perked up at the question.

"My quirk...its called...Power. I have super strength and stuff." He muttered, telling the same lie he always did.

"Is something the matter?" Mandalay came over towards the group.

"Well how do I put this." Ragdoll placed her hand on her chin. "So I looked at your quirk and it seems...well different."

"In what way?" Aizawa stepped in, moving closer to Izuku.

"Well his quirk isn't a physical quirk. It seems to be tied heavily to his emotions. Primarily his wants and desires." She started to explain. "So I guess wanting a powerful quirk caused it to manifest that way."

Aizawa, Mandalay, and Midoriya looked up at her in confusion. "So your saying my quirk isn't power?" The green haired boy asked.

"I'm not saying you don't have Power but what I am saying is that your quirk is based in emotions. But sorry, that wasn't the strange part that surprised me. This is." She made these weird hand motions waving all over the place. "It seems that there is something limiting your quirk. Like a barrier or blockage or something."

"A mental blockage?" Aizawa asked. "Are you saying he is mentally holding himself back?"

"No no no. I'm not saying that. It seems like it was placed there. I don't know how or why. It seems to not be perfect though since I can kind of see through it a bit." Ragdoll got really close to Izuku's face and examined him. "Your quirk is...really dark colored. Like a black ball of emotion and desire." She tried to describe.

"So what do I do then?" Midoriya asked.

"Mhmm tough one. Have you tried counseling?" She asked. "Maybe it will help you work through your mental block." The yellow pussycat suggested.

"Midoriya." Eraser looked at his student. "Go work on stamina training. Holding up large amount of weight for a prolonged time. Work your lower and upper body. Make yourself physically better. I'll discuss this later. For now, you work."

The green haired boy nodded in affirmation before running off. He picked up a large boulder created for him and began working. Sitting there in isolation, the boy got lost in his thoughts. _'Mental barrier? Is Replicate a quirk of desire? I mean I want things but I don't know if that's what it meant. I'm not really sure. I've only ever had Replicate as my streng-' _ The boys thoughts were interrupted.

Back with Aizawa and Ragdoll, "So Eraser, has he exhibited any signs of his quirk being mental instead of physical?" She asked.

"I've been suspicious of that boy for a while now that he was hiding something. I thought he might be a villain in disguise here but I've been proven wrong a few times on that front." He admitted. "Though with his quirk, two instances come to mind. Both were at the sports festival. The difference though was he was incredibly emotional in both of those matches." The light bulb seemed to click for Aizawa. "I think it might be one of two things for the blockage on his quirk. Either A) the boy is scared of losing control and subconsciously suppressing himself or B) because of his personality being of a low emotional level, he is unable to reach his full potential without being pushed."

Back in Izuku's head, the world faded to black around him. The black figure outlined in white appeared before him. "So you are here again. Do you seek strength once again? It has been awhile so I don't mind lending it. It will cost you though." The voice said in a harsh but sweet tone.

"I don't even know what you are!" The boy internally yelled. "I've seen you so few times! What are you!? Are you the barrier preventing my full potential?" Midoriya asked.

"Well if it is answers you want, I will provide a few." The figure sat down in front of him. Izuku mimicked its movements. "First I will say I was there when this all started. Back at the start on your big day. As you through yourself from the roof, what did you desire the most in that moment?"

Midoriya choked up at the thought of that day. "I...I wanted to die." He responded.

"WRONG!" The voice echoed all around him. "You wanted something else. What was it?"

Thinking back, he thought of Kachan telling him he'd get a quirk in the next life. Thoughts of All Might telling him he couldn't be a hero without a quirk. The image of his mother not comforting him when he asked if he could be a hero too even without a quirk. "What I wanted most...was a quirk-"

"So you could be like all the heroes you looked up to and respected." The shadowy figure answered. "So what did I do? I fulfilled your desire. In that moment you wanted nothing more than to not be quirkless that you jumped off a building to do so. Nothing screams desire more than that!" The voice started to laugh. "Being as nice as I am, I fulfilled your wish and gave you a quirk that could let you be like any hero you wanted."

Midoriya looked eyes wide at the black figure. "So you gave me a quirk and not All For One. But I thought..." The boys head started to hurt. "I can't remember...it's too hazy." Izuku struggled to think back.

"Then there was the match against the brainwashing student. You wanted to break free of his trance so badly to make it to the next round. You were desperate to. A matter of pride for yourself and others. So I helped during that." The voice seemed condescending. "Then let's not forget the fight against your classmate. You were limited from being unable to show all your abilities. Even with both of you using a handicap of one quirk each, you were still losing. So to fuel your drive, I stepped in to level the playing field."

"You...did all of that..." Midoriya gripped his head. "Why is remembering so hard!?"

"Don't worry about it now." The figure continued laughing. "The barrier will come down eventually. It almost has several times actually. But that's enough out of me. Best leave you to your training." The world began to fade back and the darkness started to get sucked away.

"Wait!" Midoriya called out. "What are you? What do I call you? What's your name!?"

The figure let out a smile made of white light. "I am your Dark Desires."

The world rushed back quickly and Izuku was under a boulder. The sudden shock made it difficult to balance and he almost dropped it onto himself. "What was that." The boy said as Pixie-Bob approached him.

"That was you losing focus during your training! Keep working! No slacking off!" The blue pussycat cheered.

Izuku continued to train his body to its physical limit. His stamina wore out from working each different muscle set to push his Power to new heights. Though he couldn't help but wonder about what Ragdoll and that figure had said to him.

As the day went on, Class 1-B showed up before lunch. The group of them were immediately intimidated by the ridiculous types of training that each student was doing. Looking at each other, they came to the same realization that 1-A had: this trip would be hell.

A short break was taken around lunch time. Everyone was thankful and started to make sandwiches with the ingredients provided. Izuku made one and went off on his own to think. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the person following him.

Finding a nice shady spot under a tree, Midoriya started eating his sandwich and tried to sort through all that he learned. Whenever he seemed to be on the right track, he wouldn't be able to remember certain details or things would appear fuzzy in his mind. He started to have a headache and grabbed his head in pain.

Running over to check on him, Uraraka asked him, "Deku! Are you ok?"

Completely caught off guard, Izuku grunted and looked up at her. "Uraraka? I...didn't notice you. How long have you been there?"

"Just a minute." She quickly replied. "I saw you walk off and got worried. Wanted to see if you were ok." Ochako smiled at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled. A feeling of trust fell over him and the green haired student decided to confide in her. "I was told today that my quirk is different than what I thought..." Izuku trailed off.

A bit surprised and confused, Ochako started to question him. "What do you mean Deku? You have a super strong powerful quirk right?"

"I thought so." He wasn't sure how to continue. "My quirk is apparently in my head or something. Which is fine I guess. The quirk itself gave me strength and I understand that." He paused. "But Ragdoll said there is something blocking it. I'm not sure what that is though. I have this quirk that I thought I knew and now it's something completely different. I just don't understand anymore!" Midoriya seemed to be getting frustrated. His head hurt more.

Wrapping her arms around him, she tried to comfort him with a hug. "It's ok. You will figure this out. And you don't have to do it alone. You have friends that are willing to help you along the way." She smiled.

Looking up at her, the boy started to smile. His headache began to fade. "You're right. No need to rush." Izuku was finally feeling a bit more calm. "I have time to figure this out and people to turn to for help. Thanks Ochako."

The girl smiled and then started to blush. She realized she was holding her former boyfriend and she was just called by her first name. As much as she wanted things to return to how they were, the girl quickly let go and stood up. "We better head back. Lunch is almost over and we don't anyone getting the wrong idea." She winked. "Besides I don't think Jikoko would like that very much." She muttered the last part making it difficult for Midoriya to hear.

The two headed back to the lunch area. Everyone was getting ready for more training. Izuku was feeling much more positive about everything going on now. Somehow talking to Uraraka made things better. _ 'I do have people to rely on. I can talk to my classmates about my problems.' _ He started to think deeper. _'I can also talk to Dr. Ujiko and Hanzo sensei about this quirk of mine and the block on it. I wonder if they know anything.'_

Most of the afternoon and early evening were spent with training and improving their quirks. The entire camp seemed chaotic but it was also interesting to say the least. Everyone being allowed to so openly use their quirks was a nice change of pace.

As the day shifted towards night, the students once again had to prepare food for themselves. Both Ragdoll and Mandalay had brought them ingredients to make curry. Izuku was not the best cook but he could get by. Instead, he mostly helped out by setting the table. From lighting the stoves to adding ingredients to stirring the pot, each person had to contribute in some way. With the large bowl of curry being made, the group had more than enough for everyone. The taste was a bit on the spicy side courtesy of Kachan but it wasn't overbearing.

During dinner, the Pussycats announced that starting tomorrow, they would be doing different events each night to keep the training camp fun. The group seemed to have a work hard play hard type of mentality. Everyone seemed to get excited, especially hearing that they would be starting with a test of courage tomorrow night. Aizawa killed the mood though by saying that certain students weren't allowed to participate because of their results during the end of semester tests.

Dinner came to a close and students were allowed to wander around and hang out before bed. Well most students. Sero, Mineta, Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sato had to stay behind with Aizawa. The group was also joined by Vlad King, the homeroom teacher of class 1-B, and Neito Monoma, an arrogant boy from class 1-B who always looks down on 1-A. The group of them were stuck doing extra study sessions into the night because of their exam results.

Midoriya decided to head up towards the meeting location on the cliff side. As he approached, the boy saw Kota up in front of him walking to the same spot. "Hey Kota!" Izuku shouted out.

The boy turned back giving a look of disgust. "What do you want?"

"Oh well I was heading this way and saw you." He tried to come up with a reason. "What are you doing out here? It can be dangerous at night you know."

"Eh whatever." The boy kept walking.

Izuku followed him up to the spot. _'This could be bad. If the League shows up while he's here, that will tip off the Pussycats!' _ His thoughts were racing. _'Maybe if I talk to him, I can find out some information to use to get him to leave.' _ He looked at Kota. "Umm so I was told you don't like heroes. Why?"

"Because they are never there!" The boy shouted at him. "All of them are idiots! Heroes and villains! They just go around killing each other and talking about quirks all the time. They just want to show off."

A smirk crossed Izuku's face. "So your problem is with society and quirks. Well I won't try to change your mind." The young boy looked back at him a bit confused. "I'm just going to say that some people are out there just for the glory, some are out there for there own selfish reasons, but some people do all of this for others and are really trying to make a change in the world." He paused a moment. "I think your parents were in the last group of people." Izuku gave a genuine smile to the boy.

Kota looked frustrated and not sure what to think. "Enough of this! I'm heading back. Not staying near someone like you." In a little tantrum he headed back to camp, his stomach rumbling from hunger.

Approaching the cliff side, Midoriya sensed several people nearby. "You all can come out. I'm here to report." The boy announced.

From behind the other side of the cliff came nine members of the League of Villains. Muscular lead the way over, draped in a black cloak and white mask to hide his face. "So you got some news for us?" The brute demanded, looking at the boy.

"No greeting, such a brute as usual. Good evening Masquerade." Mr. Compress did a slight bow.

Returning with a bow of his own, Izuku responded. "To you as well Compress. And to everyone else, welcome to the UA summer training camp location."

"When can I feast?" Moonfish spoke up from the back, swaying back and forth as he walked like a zombie.

"Not til tomorrow." Dabi interjected. "Today is just a meeting to get a layout and discuss our plan."

"Thank you Dabi." Midoriya turned to the rest of the group. "So tomorrow night, a test of courage is taking place. I suggest striking during then."

"Alright but where do we hit them? And aren't there pro heroes here?" Big Sis Magne added.

"So if you look to the south of here." Izuku pointed. "I believe that clearing is where they will hold the event. Mustard, do you think you could create a massive cloud to knock everyone out?"

"It'll take some time. I might need some help with that since the gas doesn't spread too fast." Mustard suggested.

"So we can have Twice make a duplicate of you." Izuku responded. "That'll increase the range and spread. Now we need someone to back you up while this is going on. Any volunteers?"

Spinner stepped forward. "I'll do it. I'll protect him with my life." He stared at Midoriya. "Is this what Stain would have wanted?"

"Think of this as testing the youth. Those who run away, abandoning their friends and classmates along the way are those that aren't meant to be heroes anyway. Only those who stand their ground and fight for what they believe in should be considered worthy." Midoriya spoke to the group. Spinner nodded and agreed to watch Mustard.

"Ok so we have a cloud of gas. When do we get to fighting and bashing skulls in?" Muscular demanded.

Turning his attention towards Magne, the green haired boy asked him, "Do you think that you and Muscular could take down Eraser Head and Vlad King?"

Muscular butted in. "I can do it myself!"

"No you can't. We are doing this mission smart not brash." Magne chimed in. "Both of them are strong heroes. I think we can manage."

Thinking of a way to improve this, Midoriya turned towards Twice. "Jin, do you think you can go with them and support from the shadows? Maybe send in a fake Muscular before the real one?"

"Of course I can! You can count on me. No way in hell!" Twice shouted while giving a thumbs up.

"Alright. Now that takes care of the cabin to the north and the test of courage to the south. Directly west of us is the road that leads from one to the other. Dabi, do you think you could torch that section of the forest? Having backup arrive from either side could be disastrous for us."

Dabi smirked. "Heh smart kid. Consider it scorched earth."

"Alright then. After that, Dabi you should go and assist Moonfish who will be engaging the Pussycats at the start of the test of courage. Even if they aren't there, a bunch of students should be there. Just do as you will."

Moonfish lit up with a chilling excitement. "I will devour them and cause so much pain!" The villain seemed to have a one track mind but as long as they were on the same page it didn't matter.

"What about me Izuku?" Toga asked as she got really close to her beloved.

Looking at who was left he smiled. "Two of our best stealth members will be wearing gas masks and going through Mustard's area, searching for our targets." He pointed at the two. "Mr. Compress, you will capture anyone who seems powerful or useful, floating between areas as a support for that section. Himiko, you will gather blood from anyone you can find or that seems interesting. By no means though can your identity be revealed!" He emphasized that last part.

"Oh Izuku, they won't find out. Besides, I wanna try that new costume we talked about before." She gave a devious smile.

"I will make sure that the job is done my friend." Mr. Compress nodded to Izuku.

"So what are you going to be doing the whole time?" Musuclar turned, looking at the boy.

The green haired boy smirked. "Simple. A little boy really likes this area. I'll say I'm going to rescue and keep him safe. It's the hero thing to do. You all will just happen to show up here at that same point. I'll be surrounded by too many 'enemies' and taken hostage." He chuckled.

Dabi added on. "Even if we only take you as hostage during the attack, the League will have succeeded in showing the weakness of UA to hero society. It'll be a powerful blow for people's faith in heroes. "

The group concluded their preparations and headed back. Izuku didn't want to be gone too long. He headed quickly down the mountain and to the hot spring bath. _'One nice final soak before all hell breaks loose tomorrow. I hope you guys are prepared.'_ He enjoyed the warm bath for awhile before heading to bed.

**Hi everyone. This might've been my favorite chapter to write so far. I had a lot of fun with the planning of the attack. Let's see how accurately this will go when they put it in practice. Figured with Izuku's insider knowledge, the attack would go a lot more smoothly. I wrote this back to back from the previous chapter. I was just on a writing spree and couldn't help it. Might take a break going into the weekend. Not sure, will see how I'm feeling. Anyway, if you have any questions, let me know. I tossed a lot at you this time so you got a good bit to think about. See ya!**


	44. Chapter 44

Another early day. The students are once again awoken by the voice of Mandalay in their heads, telling them to get up and get ready. A bit faster than the day before, the students climb out of bed and get ready for another tiring day. Everyone feels a bit sore and worn out but perseveres and makes their way to the front of the main cabin.

Awaiting them is Eraser Head, Vlad King, and the Wild Wild Pussycats. Both class 1-A and 1-B line up ready for another long day. "Alright students." Vlad King steps forward. "Today will be similar to yesterday. This morning session will be more of quirk training. You will continue to advance your quirks to increase your effectiveness with them."

Aizawa then took over. "In the afternoon, after you've had lunch, training will continue as normal but you will each be called by us to show your development from when we started. If little to no progress is made, then your training will be increased drastically." His eyes started to glow and hair rose up. "Do I make myself clear!"

All of the students replied in unison. "Yes sir!"

"Alright then everyone! Let's get to it!" Ragdoll jumped up, raising the mood.

"Let's go go go!" Pixie-Bob added as she swiped at some of the boys she deemed to 'have potential.'

The morning training lasted several hours. Each student seemed to be making slow but steady progress. They were trying their hardest not to receive the punishment training. Izuku worked on his physical strength as much as he could though his improvements seemed minimal. _'I think I've worked Power to its limit anyway. I don't think I can do more with it. I already can punch air pressure and jump high. Even Swap is near its limit. I can move three objects at a time if needed. Erasure is more of just not blinking. Guess I could work on keeping my eyes open. I'm not sure how to develop Replicate...not that the teachers need to know that's my quirk. That Dark Desires is what always upgraded my quirk for me and gave me more strength...ugh why does this have to be so difficult.'_ The boy thought as he proceeded to continue his full body workout.

The time seemed to crawl by. Everyone was feeling tired and sore from the previous day. Each minute of training felt like an eternity. The hot summer sun didn't make it any better. Water was provided for everyone whenever they needed it. Eventually, the clock struck noon and the lunch bell rang. The students managed to make it to the lunch tables and started making the easiest food they could. Kaminari in his stupid state only grabbed a slice of bread and started chewing. They all sat down and relaxed. Being in the shade and eating helped restore some energy to the students. Sadly, the time seemed to pass by quickly. The hour break they were given was soon over.

Going back to the physical training, Midoriya was feeling sore in different parts of his body. The training wasn't too difficult. Compared to Hanzo Sensei's training, this was casual in comparison. Each student began getting called up one by one for their test. The order went by class number so Izuku was 18th. _ 'Hopefully this is enough. I don't know if I can actually develop Replicated quirks...' _ The boy thought as each student showed their progress.

Glancing over, the group was on Hagakure. She had successfully been able to turn herself into a rainbow of colors by reflecting light. They quickly evaluated her performance and continued to move on. Bakugo was next on the docket. The size of the explosion he was able to let out by himself was just a bit smaller than those created by his gauntlets. _'He really does have a powerful quirk. Guess that arrogance when we were young wasn't for nothing.' _ Midoriya thought back of how over the years, he's seen Kachan's quirk grow and develop to how powerful it is today.

Finally it was time for Midoriya's test. "Alright." Aizawa walked up with Ragdoll. "Show us what you've got." He ordered as the boy grabbed a larger boulder than before. Using a lot of his strength, he squatted the boulder and heaved it into the air. The large rock traveled about ten meters. Before it managed to hit the ground, the boy rushed over and punched it causing it to break and fall into pieces.

Panting from that display, Izuku turns to the instructors. "So...how did I do?" He asked them, wondering if this was enough to pass.

Eraser looked at him with his blank stare. It was hard to tell what his teacher was thinking sometimes. "Your physical power seems to have increased. Shiretoko, how is his quirk looking?" Aizawa asked, turning to the yellow Pussycat.

As she gazed at the boy, Izuku felt nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect. Nothing he had done recently would've contributed to his quirk developing, let alone give him any idea how to improve it anyway.

"Well. Looking at it, compared to the day before..." Ragdoll kept examining for awhile. Seemed she was really thinking this over. "So that blockage thing. It looks to be less than yesterday." Aizawa and Midoriya were now looking at her more intently. "Not by much. In fact it seems like only a small fraction. The weird thing is though, I wanna say it is constantly changing. Like the thing holding you back or whatever is just getting smaller and smaller." She put her paw to her head to think. "If I had to guess...I'd say...based off yesterday to today...eh maybe in like two months." She smiled giving a thumbs up.

Eraser wasn't sure how to judge this but glanced at the boy and then back to the Pussycat. "Progress is progress. I'll let you pass this time." His teacher nodded before walking towards Mineta's location.

Midoriya felt a weight off of his shoulders now. The words of Ragdoll though stuck with him. _ 'Two months? So I'll have access to what she's talking about then? I wonder what the League will think after they find out about this ability. Bet Shigaraki will be more than satisfied.'_ The boy put a smile on his face before going back to training.

About an hour went by. Once Class 1-A was finished with evaluations, 1-B was next. This took until about 3 PM to finally finish everyone up. Once completed, the Pussycats came and rounded everyone up for a meeting. "So I bet your wondering why we gathered you here?" Tiger announced to the forty students.

The students looked at each other in a bit of confusion. "We wanted to congratulate you on your hard work." Mandalay continued. "The past day and a half have been difficult and we know that your bodies can only grow so much in that time."

Ragdoll followed up her speech. "So to gain the most out of this training camp, we are giving you the rest of the day off to relax and recuperate!"

Everyone was speechless for a second before they all yelled a unanimous "what!"

"Your teacher said that you guys liked rational deceptions!" Pixie-Bob started. "So we figured the threat of more intense training would motivate you to improve! Now all of you relax and start thinking of ideas for tonight!"

Most students jumped up for joy in this moment. They finished their training about two hours early and would get to have some fun later. Taking this time, Izuku headed back towards the cabin to look through his belongings. He grabbed the transmitter from his bag and kept it on his person. '_Good. Now they know where I am. I wonder which of them will have the tracker on them? Hopefully either Toga or Compress. Probably should've gone over that before.'_ The boy thought as he headed back out to see what everyone else was doing.

Katsuki had taken this time to rest his wrists. They were in a bit of pain after the constant use the past two days. "Damn! This training camp is tougher than I thought." The blonde said with no one around. He took a walk around the area, keeping to himself most of the time. After a few minutes of roaming, a red haired boy came jogging up to him.

"Hey Bakubro!" Eijiro shouted over to him. "You ready for the test of courage tonight?" He asked with a look of excitement.

Giving a look of indifference, Bakugo half turned away from his friend. "It's whatever. Just a lame event to scare people. I'm just gonna sit out."

Kirishima looked puzzled for a second, then an idea popped into his head. "Oh I get it! Your scared aren't you!" Pointing at Katsuki as he said that. "Didn't take you as the type to get scared easily."

Bakugo began to fume with anger. "You wanna say that again you red haired bastard!?" The boy was almost frothing at the mouth. "Fine! I'm in. And not only will I not get scared...I'm gonna murder them with fear!" The blonde looked scary with his eyes turning a bright red with his extreme determination.

"My man! That's what I like to hear!" The red head felt pumped from his energy. "I think Jiro was looking for you. Said she had a cool scare tactic idea." The two boys headed over towards the camp to discuss the test of courage.

The afternoon passed by with everyone taking time to relax and enjoy themselves. The group worked together to make a nice dinner. As they all shared a meal, Izuku noticed Kota making his way up the hill to his mountain spot. _'I should follow him...actually...I might have a better idea.' _The green haired boy had an idea that might make the rest of the night much easier to deal with.

After dinner, some students chose to take a bath while others hung around in the lounge talking. Inside the girls bath, Kyoka, Mina, Ochako, and Tsuyu were sitting together in a group. A few of the girls from 1-B were there as well but they stuck to their own class. "I am so pumped to scare people tonight!" Mina announced, filled with boundless energy.

"Haha same." Uraraka responded. "I have a few ideas that we can do. My plan involves Tsu...though it might be a bit...dark." She tried to smile.

"Well Bakugo and I have something planned." Jiro smiled as she said this.

Tsu thought for a moment, putting her finger to her chin. "You know Kyoka, you and Bakugo have been pretty close lately. Is there something going on with you two?" She asked rather bluntly.

Jiro started to turn red. Mina recognized that look immediately. "Oh so there is something going on! What is it? Tell us everything!" She pressured the purple haired girl.

"It's...it's...nothing really...we just...hang out sometimes. Like concerts and stuff." She managed to stutter out. Her jacks were spinning nervously, completely giving her away.

"Uhuh. Just 'hanging out'." Ashido teased. "So do you kiss everyone you hang out with?"

"What!? How did yo-" Kyoka immediately blurted out. She fell into Mina's trap.

"Haha I knew it! You just told me, that's how I know." The pink girl smiled ear to ear.

"Is it true Jiro?" Ochako asked her.

Nervously looking down, she managed to answer. "Yes...it is."

"I didn't think Bakugo would show interest in something like that." Asui pointed out. "I guess you can't judge a book by its cover."

"I know right? He seems so mean and can be kind of a jerk. But I guess he isn't so bad." Mina chuckled. "He is pretty cute though for a bad boy."

"...Shut up!" Kyoka got really quiet and even more red. "Look if I tell you how all this started, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

The other three girls nodded their heads in agreement and gathered around. Kyoka then told her story of how her and Bakugo became close.

The afternoon turns to evening and it is now time for the test of courage. Everyone from both class 1-A and 1-B are excited to be participating. That is until Eraser Head and Vlad King approach the student. "Before you all get carried away, we are going to need the remedial lesson students to come with us. You have some studying to take care of." Aizawa looks at the seven students.

"But sir, we've been looking forward to this all day!" Kirishima tried to object. "Can't you just give us this one day?"

"I said, it's time for your lessons!" He wrapped up the six 1-A students and pulled them along with his scarf.

"Hahaha looks like a good bit of class 1-A is going to be missing all the fun!" Monoma pointed at them being dragged away.

"That includes you too!" Vlad exclaimed from behind Neito. "Let's go." He grabs the boy by the back of his collar and drags him off towards the cabin.

A few of the students laugh at the display. Tiger approaches the remaining students with a box that has a hole in the top. "Alright everyone. Class 1-A will start off in the forest first. They will set up while class 1-B draws lots to see who will go together through the trail."

"I'll also be helping out as well!" Ragdoll announced, jumping for joy. "This event was my idea so I get to participate!"

Thinking now would be the opportune time, Midoriya walks up to Mandalay. "Umm excuse me but I need to tell you something about Kota." The boy said sheepishly.

"Huh Kota? What about him?" The red pussycat responded.

"Well I saw him go up that mountain earlier..." Midoriya pointed. "I don't know if he's come back yet but I hope he's ok. I know that mountain roads can be dangerous. Maybe we should send someone to check on him?"

"Now that you mention it...I haven't seen the boy in awhile." Mandalay thought out loud. "I'll go up and see where he is. Besides, don't want you missing out on your class activity. Unless this was your excuse to get out of it if your scared." She teased the boy a little before heading off towards the cliff.

Midoriya put on a genuine smile, though it seemed dark and devious. _'By the time she shows up, the others should be there. All of them against her, she doesn't stand a chance. Besides, it'll knock out the heroes communication network.' _ He started to chuckle as he headed into the forest to assume a scaring position. _ 'I guess it's time to let the games begin!'_

Arriving through the warp gate, all nine members of the League of Villains walked out. Most people were dressed in their usual attire. Mustard, Spinner and Toga were wearing gas masks to combat Kise's quirk. Mr. Compress's mask was already fitted to combat against gas effects so no change was needed. Muscular also wore a mask and a cloak to cover his body. With the information on the Erasure quirk, it didn't have any effect if he couldn't see the target's body. Thus the full body cloak. Himiko though looked the most different from usual. Other than wearing a gas mask on her face, she was also dressed in a black Victorian style dress with white frills complete with separate arm sleeves and matching choker. She had her hair up in her usual buns but complimented with a tiny hat attached to her headband. The look was completed with a female masquerade mask. It was a golden colored mask, matching her hair color, that only covered her eyes with a black trimming.

"So Toga..." Spinner started. "I know that your in a disguise but why that?" The lizardman asked.

"Isn't it obvious Spinner." Magne responded. "A maiden in love will dress to match her man." She smiled and gave Himiko a thumbs up.

"You understand me so well Big Sis Mag!" Toga responded gleefully. "Masquerade and I are going to look so good together. He's going to be speechless when he sees my costume! Oh and don't call me Toga during the mission. I'm going by Vampiress in the field. Can't go blowing Masquy's secret now can I?" She smiled and twirled in place.

"Can we get back on track?" Dabi demanded. "It looks like we have a little guest." He signaled to a kid he saw in the distance.

"I say we knock him out and leave him." Spinner added in. "Stain wouldn't harm a child. He's too young."

"Agreed." Mr. Compress continued. "I can always shrink him and take him away?"

"No worries. I'll do it." Mustard announced, walking over in the boys direction. A cloud of gas started to form and moved in the direction of the young child. The boy was lost in thought and didn't seem to notice. He slowly got drowsy and passed out on the cliff side.

As Mustard approached to sit him away from the ledge, Dabi quickly pulled him back. "Stay quiet. I heard someone." The flame villain said as he turned to the rest of the group.

Mandalay came walking up the mountain road. "Oh Kota. Looks like you fell asleep. Here, let me get you back to camp." She went to pick up the child when suddenly she sensed something from behind. With cat like reflexes, she dodged a knife that was sliced at her by a girl in a black dress. Before she could regain her composure and figure out what was going on, her body began to glow red and she was pulled towards a group of people. As she tried to turn around and activate her quirk, a large fist struck the pro hero, knocking her out.

"Yo that was really cool! You guys suck." Twice gestured with finger guns to congratulate Magne and Muscular on their teamwork.

"Can I eat her?" Moonfish spoke up, appearing restless.

"No not yet. The boss might want her quirk." Dabi responded. "Can't have her waking up though. Compress, take care of her."

"But of course." He reached out and touched her, causing the pro hero to shrink down into a marble. "Tadah!" Compress took a bow.

"It seems it is about time. Let's get going. Twice, could you duplicate Mustard?" Spinner asked. A moment later, Jin finished his creation.

"I will be taking the tracking device by the way." Compress added. "While Vampiress gathers blood, I'll focus on our targets. Hopefully Masquerade is with them both to make this easy."

The League of Villains finished their preparations and headed to their assigned locations. The operation was to begin with the shot of fire.

Back in the camp, Midoriya decided to have his location right between Bakugo's and Todoroki's. Izuku wasn't really trying to scare others, it was more of setting the mood to be scary. Using his punches, the boy would create loud gusts of wind, meant to quite literally send a chill down their spine.

The first two to come through were Kinoko Komori and Manga Fukidashi. They started along the trail, hoping it wouldn't be too bad. The first thing they hear is the sound of frogs. There was a small but growing croaking noise. It slowly got deeper and darker, almost into a moan of pain. The pair continued walking until they saw it. Hanging from a tree by the neck was Tsuyu Asui. The two students were shaking. The face then looked towards them from its stiff movement and let out an ominous moan, reaching her hands out like a zombie. The 1-B students freaked out and screamed, running forward down the trail.

Approaching the next obstacle, Kinoko started to hear what sounded like a slow heartbeat. It got louder and louder as they approached. Manga's head turned into ( /)u(\ ). The heartbeat got faster and faster, a gust of wind appeared, sending a chill through the two students. As they approached the sound, they tried to look to where it was coming from. When they felt they were right on it, from directly behind them, a loud explosive noise detonated. The two jumped and took off running.

Making it even further down the path, both Komori and Fukidashi's hearts were racing. Suddenly the area turned cold. They saw what looked to be snow on the ground. confused by this, since it was clearly summer, the two approached slowly. A grinding noise could be heard. What sounded like bones grinding as they got closer. The snow started to surround them as they came across a woman dressed in all white with long black hair. The snow seemed to radiate from her. The first thought to the students was that she was a snow woman trying to steal their souls. They were terrified. As she walked towards them, a shot of flame went straight upwards as she made a lunging action. The two darted forward and ran as fast as they could.

From class 1-A's perspective. Tsu used her tongue to hang from a tree. She lowered part of her tongue to support her chin to make it look like she was hanging. To make this easier on her, Ochako used her Zero Gravity to support Tsu as she hung there. Next part was Jiro creating a steady heartbeat pulse with one of her speakers. Midoriya provided the wind for mood and Bakugo would sneak out of the bushes and create a small but loud explosion right behind them. Finally, Momo created a wood chipper which Todoroki would fill with ice, creating a make shift snow machine. Yaoyorozu then let her hair down and wore a white gown to appear as a snow woman. When the students would get close enough, she would wait for Todoroki to shoot a small shot of fire to scare them to signal her to lunge at the approaching class. Class 1-A had a fun time planning some of their scare tactics.

As more students continued walking, Ragdoll would occasionally join in on the action and jump out, scaring students. After a few though, she seemed to stop. Students continued to walk down the path but she no longer jumped out to scare them.

As class 1-B was half finished, a large explosion was heard. A blue colored forest fire burned towards the cabin. The students at the entrance of the course, along with Tiger and Pixie-Bob were confused and trying to assess the situation.

"Tiger, keep the kids safe here. I'm going to try to put out the fire with my quirk." Pixie-Bob yelled to her teammate.

The second she started to run down the road, a man in a black straight jacket approached the group of students. "What!?" Tiger yelled out. "Villains here? Students, get behind me!" The members of class 1-B followed instructions and hid behind Tiger as the largest member of the Wild Wild Pussycats went to deal with the intruder.

Approaching the burning section of forest, Pixie-Bob started to use Earth Flow to try and extinguish the flames. As soon as she started though, another shot of flame came blasting towards her. The blue pussycat managed to dodge and turned. "Who's there!?" She shouted in the direction of the shot.

Dabi stepped forward and revealed himself to the pro hero. "Just a member of the League of Villains. Don't worry, just stay still and this will all be over." The burned man raised his hand and directed more flames at Pixie-Bob.

Deep in the forest by the obstacle course, Izuku Midoriya began to notice the effects of the sleeping gas. He immediately took off in Todoroki and Yaoyorozu's direction. "Yaoyorozu!" He shouted towards them.

"I'm over here!" She yelled in response. "What's going on?" She managed as she started to cough.

"Quick no time. Make gas masks immediately!" The green haired boy ordered as he tried to resist the effects of the quirk.

The girl made three masks and handed them to the two boys next to her. "Ok we can breathe. What's going on?" Momo questioned.

"I know as much as you do." Izuku replied. "I smelled this gas and started to feel sleepy so I headed towards you." He managed to explain.

"Are we under attack?" Shoto through out an idea.

"Not sure but we should head back to camp and get the teachers." Momo added in.

"No not yet." Midoriya responded. "We need to try and get the rest of the students to safety! Look, that gas is spreading. You can even see it now." A yellow fog wave spread across the forest."

"Alright." Todoroki agreed. "Let's do this. We head back towards the beginning through the path and collect everyone we come across."

"Sounds good." Yaoyorozu nodded.

"Alright. No time to waste." The three took off, not knowing of the upcoming threats they were to face.

**This was certainly an interesting chapter to write. It would've been out earlier but I was just being a bit lazy with writing the ending. So I decided to give Toga the villain name Vampiress. Hope you guys like it. She kinda looks like a gothic lolita in her villain costume but I felt it was a bit appropriate to match Masquerade's attire. I'm thinking once I finish the first season of this I might start another story. I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any. Was considering doing an MHA fantasy AU story in like a Durarara type style IDK. Thanks dav, acosta and Christian Buie for the reviews. Anyway, have fun and hope you guys continue to enjoy. See ya! **


	45. Chapter 45

At the central cabin, Eraser Head and Vlad King had just begun their lesson on public quirk usage. The lesson itself seemed very dry. Ashido, Sero, and Kaminari looked completely defeated at the lack of fun activities. These group events were what they were looking forward to the most about summer camp. Mineta was upset for a different and move obvious reason. As Sato was answering a question from Kan, Kirishima gazed out the window. Trying to just get through all of this, the red haired boy started to doze off. As he thought he was about to fall asleep, Eijiro caught himself and took one last look out the window before turning back to the class.

In that moment, Kirishima did a quick double take. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window again before turning back. Raising his hand at the same time as calling out, Eijiro tried to get his teacher's attention. "Umm Mr. Aizawa? Sir?"

"Yes Kirishima." Shota responded, falling half asleep himself.

"Sir there seems to be a fire out in the forest." The boy pointed out. Everyone rushed towards the window to take a look. "It doesn't look normal either. Kind of blue in color I think." The red haired boy described.

Immediately jumping into action, Eraser ran towards the front door. "Vlad, watch the kids! I'm going to see what's going on." The hero rushed out the classroom door and made his way to the front of the building.

As class 1-A's homeroom teacher began to check his surroundings, a giant fist came flying straight at his face. Eraser instinctively dodged low and went for a counter grapple with his scarf. Trying to grasp the large arm in front of him, Aizawa flew backwards as a blue light appeared around him causing the scarf to miss.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked, trying to gauge his opponent. _'This isn't good. He's covered his whole body. I can't see him so I can't erase his quirk. Maybe I should call Vlad. No that would leave the kids unattended. It seems he might have a partner. That force that pushed me back didn't seem to come from him.'_ The pro hero analyzed as he squared up with the villain.

"All right! This is gonna be fun! I'm gonna enjoy breaking you!" The large robed figure announced. He dashed forward at an incredible speed, launching another punch at the teacher. Jumping to his right, Aizawa barely dodged the villains right hook. A surprise though was the powerful villain followed up with a surprise left uppercut. Eraser Head did a quick backflip to narrowly dodge out of the way. The strength of the punch hit the front entrance of the cabin, completely destroying the doorway.

Before the pro hero could regain his sense of balance, he was struck from the side by another powerful fist and sent flying into the cabin wall. The dark haired man slowly rose from the rubble. He was bleeding and didn't seem to be making any progress with this battle so far. 'Two of them? No, it's probably just one person. A clone maybe?' Eraser tried to determine. Shouting out loud, Aizawa made a judgment call. "Vlad! Get out here! Kids, stay there and defend yourselves!"

Immediately, as if on cue, Vlad King burst through the wall of the cabin and attacked the first robed figure. Just like before though, Vlad started to get sent backwards by a blue energy. Thinking fast, Kan extended his fist in a punch and launched his blood like a spear and pierced the large villain. Getting stabbed in the chest, the villain began to deteriorate and turned into a puddle of mud.

Over in the bushes, Magne turned towards Twice. "Hey, you need to make another one right now! I know Muscular's tough but not sure he can handle Vlad and Eraser." Magne tried to explain. "I'll head over with the next clone to give support. The second a clone goes down, make another!"

"Got it Big Sis Mag! Don't tell me what to do!" Twice gave a thumbs up and started creating a double of their large comrade.

Muscular shouted out. "Time to get a bit more serious!" From under his cloak, his muscle mass increased. Charging faster this time, he rushed at Vlad. The pro hero narrowly dodged the villains increased speed and side stepped the blow. Attempting to counterattack, Kan rushed in and delivered a solid shot to the side of Muscular who barely seemed to flinch. He then went to strike with the blood from his gloves but was nailed in the back with a massive blow. Another Muscular had attacked the white haired hero from behind.

Aizawa went to capitalize on the opening and restrain them but was caught in the blue energy again and sent in the opposite direction. Turning to his fellow teacher, Aizawa tried to come up with a plan. "This isn't looking too good Vlad. Don't think we can take too many hits from this guy."

"Can't you erase his quirk and make this easier?" The 1-B teacher pointed out.

"I can't see his body so it doesn't work. We need to get rid of that cloak he's wearing." Aizawa managed as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"I won't let you!" Magne yelled as she jumped and tried to strike Eraser with his large magnet. Vlad turned to help Aizawa but immediately had to block to intercept Muscular's attack.

"Keep your eyes over here!" Muscular shouted. "I'm gonna spill your blood all over the place." The large cloaked villains attacks were increasing in power that they caused minor shockwaves. Vlad was no longer able to block and had to focus primarily on dodging the attacks. The assault from two different directions made this difficult. As the two went to deliver a powerful blow on him, Kan jumped to the ground and fired up spikes of blood that pierced them both in the chest.

The one version disappeared while the other stumbled back and looked at the small hole in his chest. It barely did any damage to his body but he now had a hole in his cloak. "Alright Eraser, you can get him now!" Vlad King shouted over.

"A bit preoccupied!" He shouted back as he was fighting with Magne. Every time that Eraser went to try to capture the red haired woman, she would deflect the attack with her magnet.

"Stand still so I can hit you!" Magne tried swinging towards Eraser but wasn't fast enough. Aizawa's movements had slowed from the damage he took but were still faster than his opponent's moves. She charged in again and smiled. Aizawa dodged backwards towards the other two fighting. "Fell for it!" She yelled as she activated her magnetism quirk. But nothing happened. "You jerk!" She yelled in frustration.

The fight continued to rage on for a bit. The heroes were getting worn down but Muscular kept getting more excited. He was the real threat here and needed to be taken down. It also didn't help that another one kept showing up after one would be defeated. The heroes were on their last legs. Having to fight this prolonged battle. After fifteen minutes of fighting, it looked like Aizawa, Kan, and Magne were about out of energy. Both Musculars rushed towards them to deliver a finishing blow but stopped short. They were intercepted by Kirishima and Monoma who hardened themselves to take the blow. The two went flying back and crashed through the building. Ashido fired acid which almost hit Muscular's cloak but kept him at a distance. Sero used his tape to pull the two teachers to safety.

Muscular and his double went to move in for the kill but a timer went off in Magne's pocket. "Looks like it's time to go. Let's get out of here. Leave the clone to finish them off."

Muscular begrudgingly followed as his clone rushed at the cabin. His massive fist was about to deliver a powerful blow to Ashido but was intercepted. Mineta had jumped into the way and took the shot. The boy flew into Mina and knocked her back as well but she wasn't nearly as damaged as she could've been. The boy landed unconscious and bleeding on top of Ashido.

Eraser in that moment became furious and grappled the villain with his scarf while Vlad took his blood and shoved a spike through the man's head. The clone was down but the villains had escaped. The battle ended in a loss for the heroes but at least no one was killed or captured.

Stumbling over, Aizawa turned to Mineta. "This isn't good. He has several broken ribs. Someone quick, call for support!" Vlad took out an emergency cell phone and started calling for medical assistance and additional pro heroes.

"Ugh what happened?" Mina leaned up. She looked down to see her chest covered in blood. "Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Calm down!" Aizawa shouted at her. "It's not your blood. It's Mineta's. He saved you." The teacher quickly explained.

Sato and Kaminari helped her up. "Yea he jumped in the way of that attack. Didn't hesitate at all." Sato told her.

Looking down at the unconscious grape boy, she rubbed the side of his face. "I guess you can be cool sometimes." She smiled before sitting back down, exhausted and scared. The teachers waited for the medical team to arrive, hoping that the rest of the students would be alright.

Back in the forest by the test of courage, Shoto Todoroki, Izuku Midoriya, and Momo Yaoyorozu ran to check on other members of their class. Sprinting as fast as they could through the trees, the group eventually comes across four people. Up ahead is Kyoka Jiro, Katsuki Bakugo, Yosetsu Awase, and Reiko Yanagi. The group calls out to them as they approach. "Hey! Are you guys ok?" Momo yells.

"We're fine!" Awase responds. "We need air quick!" Yaoyorozu tosses over two more gas masks while she goes to make another two.

Yanagi catches her breath. "Thank you. What's going on?" She asks.

"We have no idea." Todoroki answers. "We are probably under attack. We should head back to camp and regroup." The boy pointed out.

"Screw that ya Icy Hot bastard! We go and kick their ass!" Bakugo exclaimed, getting some air back in his lungs.

"What about the others?" Momo asks while looking down the road to camp. "Is that a fire?" She said pointing to the smoke.

"I've got an idea." Izuku added. "So why don't some of us try to find the others and the rest of us rush the enemies. They won't expect a counterattack." Bakugo turned towards his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's what I'm talking about. Hey Punk Rock, up for being our ears in this cloud?" Katsuki asked.

"I mean they did ruin our summer camp...let's rock on Explosion Boy." She smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, so the three of you head after the villains. Yaoyorozu, Awase, Yanagi, and I will head back to camp and get help. Be careful." Todoroki announced his game plan to the others.

The group headed in different directions. Midoriya's group went deeper into the gas while Todoroki's group went down the path towards the campsite.

Up near the start of the trail was Asui and Uraraka. The two were resting in between groups when suddenly the pink cheeked girl started coughing. "Oh no Ochako are you ok?" Tsu came over and tried to help. The frog girl immediately started to smell the gas. She felt a bit dizzy but shook it off and looked around. "We need to get to safety. This yellow gas seems weird."

Uraraka got to her feet. "Thanks Tsu. Is that smoke?" She pointed out as she tried to stand. "We need to hurry!"

Two went to rush towards the camp but were immediately interrupted by two flying needles. "So you two are Tsu and Ochako. What cute names!" The voice echoed to the students.

"Who's there?" Asui tried to look around and see where the needles had come from. They quickly dodged two more as they struck out again.

"Aww Tsu! Stand still. It'll only hurt for a second." The female voice got louder. The villain was approaching.

As Asui went to dodge the next attack, it turns out one didn't come from the front. Uraraka was attacked from the side, sliced on the arm by a knife. "Oh Ochako! You are so cute when your bleeding!" A blonde girl in a face mask and black dress walked towards them.

"Huh who are you?" Uraraka exclaimed. "What are you doing at our camp? Are you a villain?" She shouted out.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself." The girl walked forward in a swaying motion, her movements seemed a bit difficult to read. "I am Vampiress of the League of Villains and I'm here for your blood!" She lunged forward, tossing two needles at the girls. They jumped back but Vampiress was already on them. She rushed forward with her knife and swung wildly.

Ochako was barely able to dodge and went for a hold that Gunhead taught her. She flipped the lolita over and went to pin her but was immediately stabbed by a suction needle, causing her to flinch and back off a second. "Ochako!" Tsu yelled rushing in but Vampiress quickly tossed a knife through the air and hit Tsu right in the tongue, pinning her to the tree.

"Ochako! That's such a cute name. I bet you are such a cute girl who likes a cute guy." She smirked under her gas mask. Another needle was thrown at her while a blade was aimed at her shoulder. "I have a guy that I like too. He wears a mask all the time but only I get to really see the real him. He's so wonderful, making everyone think that he cares but is as ruthless as ever." The blade collided into her shoulder and she started bleeding.

"Shut up!" She yelled in pain. "Tsu are you alright?" Uraraka was immediately stabbed again with the needle, draining more blood through a tube connected under her dress.

"I didn't forget about you Tsu." Vampiress wandered over. "I'm going to drain your blood too. And then carve you both up and show it to my beloved Masquy!" She jumped for joy as she stabbed the frog girl in the leg.

"Stop that!" Uraraka yelled. Stumbling up after having her blood drained a bit.

"Ochako run now!" Tsu yelled as she was restrained against the tree.

"With this, I almost filled all up. This has been a good trip!" The blonde skipped back to the pink cheek girl. "Now for the fun part. I didn't kill those last two since they already fell asleep and that's no fun. You two though." Her eyes locked intensely with Uraraka's. The brunette felt fear course all throughout her body. "The prey is more fun when they squirm." She went to slice her stomach but was forced to dodge. A wave of ice came and interrupted her play. "Well this isn't fun." The girl jumped back from the approaching group.

"Uraraka! Tsu! Are you ok?" Momo called out to her classmates.

"Help! That crazy girl is trying to suck our blood!" Asui called out. Uraraka stared at Vampiress the entire time, not letting her out of her sights.

"Well now there are more of you and I don't want to die so bye bye!" The girl in the dress quickly headed off into the forest.

Yaoyorozu and Yanagi went over to help Asui while Todoroki and Awase checked on Uraraka. "What happened?" Shoto asked the two girls.

"We felt funny from that strange gas and this crazy girl showed up and drained some of our blood." Uraraka tried to explain.

"Yea we tried to fight her off but she was too fast and caught us both by surprise ribbit." Asui continued.

"I see." Reiko replied. "It looks like she's gone now. We should head back to camp."

"Quick, take these you two." Yaoyorozu handed over two more gas masks to help her classmates breathe. After a moment to recover, the group headed back towards the starting area of the test of courage.

Over towards the location of the fire, Pixie-Bob is trying to defend herself against the various waves of attacks that Dabi is pressuring her with. As she dodges one burst of flames, she decides to try and create some golems to fight on her behalf. Taking a brief moment, she summons up two large creatures to distract the villain.

Both of the golems charge at him. One of them goes from the front and tries to bite down while the other comes from the side with a swiping motion to try and cover his retreat. Instead, the flame user charges forward and breaks through the mud covered golem. The second one charges in with both claws reaching out but is quickly taken out by another torrent of flames. _ 'I really need to end this quickly. Not sure how much longer I can go.'_ The villain thinks to himself.

Using her earthflow, Pixie-Bob uses a mound of ground to rise up and cover the flames, attempting to suffocate them. The flames die down a bit and begin to extinguish when Dabi tries to attack her from behind. The blue pussycat does a roll forward and launches the villain backwards on a patch of dirt. The villain loses his balance for a moment, giving Pixie-Bob to go on the offensive. She delivers several attacks with waves of earth, barraging her foe from all sides.

Struggling, Dabi is furious. He blasts a hole through some of her attack and jumps through to escape. The burned boy charges in straight at the pussycat. "I'm done with you. Now you burn!" He yelled.

"Don't think so!" The cat like hero tried to grapple Dabi by the feat with her quirk but it was immediately destroyed. "What!?"

Hot blue flames rose up from around his body. His entire self was shrouded by a wall of blue fire, blocking any oncoming attacks. "Now you die." He said calmly. Raising his hand, the villain launched an intense inferno blaze towards the pro hero. She quickly raised an earth shield to defend and tried to fortify it. The barrier was easily disintegrated by the intense heat and the pussycat was hit directly from the burst. Her body was engulfed. Cries of pain lasted a second as her body was slowly evaporated, leaving nothing but what looked like a burnt corpse.

Sitting down for a moment to catch his breath, Dabi glanced at the former pussycat. "Can't believe someone like you made me go all out. Looks like I even burned myself a bit more doing that." He smirked and rested his quirk as he walked towards where Moonfish was stationed. "Let's hope this psycho is having a better time than me."

Over at Moonfish's location, a massive onslaught of bladed teeth come down and strike towards a bunch of the students. The sharp edges of the teeth split off from each other and form even more jaded edges. The group of children try to dodge but get sliced and cut on their shoulders or arms.

"No class 1-B, stay back! I'll handle this villain. Once Pixie-Bob returns, she will lead you to safety. Until then, let me show you how to keep others safe." Tiger flexed and began to charge the villain in a black straight jacket.

"That's big words, coming from dinner!" Moonfish raised himself higher into the air as his teeth split off in multiple directions and came crashing towards Tiger. THe pro hero jumps and contorts his body beyond human levels and narrowly dodges the jagged mess of teeth.

_'Woah! These are fast! If I don't use my quirk to dodge, I'll be skewered instantly.'_ Tiger thought. "Here's my chance!" As he moves from his awkward contorted position, the man punches the teeth of the villain. The shock travels through the teeth but does little to even effect Moonfish.

"You call that an attack? I brush and floss daily while taking in plenty of calcium. My teeth are unbeatable!" The villain chuckles with his mouth wide open. Another wave of jagged teeth come splintering off the previous set. Tiger continues rushing in, trying to close the distance on this man if he wants any chance of taking him down.

Having a random idea pop into his head, Tiger continues his charge while waiting for the next volley of attacks. As they approach, the hero pauses and narrowly dodges by jumping upward. He latches on to the teeth as if they were a rope in gym class and quickly begins to climb them straight to the villains mouth.

Noticeably upset by this development, Moonfish starts to release sharper canine teeth. These start growing out of the sides of his other teeth. The pliabody hero tries to climb as fast as he can but as he goes to reach the villain, a tooth goes through his hand as he goes to grab. The shock from the pain causes him to let go and tumble back onto the ground.

Seeing their instructor struggling, both Shiozaki and Bondo step forward to try to help. With a barrage of vines, Shiozaki tries to grapple and pull the villain down to the ground in a method of restraining him while Bondo covers the ground below him and the area with his teeth in a fast drying glue. Moonfish is briefly caught in the vine trap and starts getting tugged towards the earth. Immediately, his teeth slowly start busting out of the fast drying glue and retract towards his mouth. They then quickly extend once again and begin shredding the vines to pieces. Bondo tries to take this opportunity to shoot glue into the villains mouth but misses from the distance he is at. Seeing this clear act against him, Moonfish sends two sharp canines speeding at the students. Both connect. One penetrates Shiozaki's left shoulder while the other renders Bondo's right leg unusable.

"Yes! The taste of flesh! I am here to feast" The villain looks to be salivating over his coming meal.

As this happens, from below him comes an uppercut to his stomach. "As if I would let that happen!" Tiger springs up and strikes the villain in surprise. Turning to his students, "Thank you for the assistance but stay back. Keeping you from getting badly injured is our top priority!"

Moonfish is fed up at this point. They are defying him too much. They should just roll over and die for him. Launching his two canines as fast as he can, the villain strikes at Tiger. The hero narrowly dodges and begins to make an advancing charge. Unbeknownst to him, the teeth that he just dodged go into the ground, dig in a square and come back out the other side, pursuing the hero from behind. His students go to yell out but it's too late. He is penetrated in the right shoulder and left hip. Falling to the ground, the hero begins to bleed on the ground.

Tiger struggles to get up but is in a ton of pain. This villain is a bad match up for him and needs help from the other Wild Wild Pussycat members. Looking towards the fire, he notices that they seemed to have gone down some. _'Excellent. Pixie-Bob should be here momentarily.' _ The hero smiled at the thought.

Walking down the path, a figure came into view. "Moonfish! You haven't finished up yet? We need to hurry up." Dabi called to his partner.

"I still need to eat!" He shouted back, growing increasingly more annoyed.

"You!" Tiger managed to stand. "What happened to Pixie-Bob?"

"Oh the chick in blue? Yea I toasted her. Doubt you would even recognize her anymore." The burnt boy said with a malicious grin.

Tiger felt a wave of sadness, despair, and anger flow over him. "Students! Run now!" Using his remaining strength the hero charged towards the two villains.

"Oh Moon, you ever hear that cooking your food first makes it taste better? Here, let me do that for ya!" Dabi launched a wave of blue flame at the remaining pussycat.

Looking at this, Tiger believed this was his final moments, acting as a shield for the students with the hopes they would get to safety. As the flame approached, a large crystal substance intercepted the blast. From the looks of it, a wave of ice. Glancing over, the hero and the villains saw Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Uraraka, Yanagi, and Awase charge out from the test of courage.

"Tiger sensei! Are you alright? I'll take over from here! Shoto exclaimed, taking a battle stance.

"Heh! Looks like one of the targets came right to us. Moonfish, kill all of them but the two toned one. I'll take him back with us kicking and screaming." Dabi grinned and sent a chill down Todoroki's spine. "Let's dance!"

**So I hope you enjoyed this one. I focused a lot on the battles. Next time we will get to see Mustard and Spinner a bit more as well as two other 1-A students that I haven't mentioned yet do some fun things. Depending on how I feel, I will either end next chapter at the end of the forest training camp or I will stick to my original plan and make it three chapters long. Expect it to wrap up soonish. Anyway if you are wondering why I added Yanagi, its just because I think she's cute. I really like her design. With that, I'll finish up the next chapter and probably have it up the day after this one. See ya!**


	46. Chapter 46

As the gas spread to different sections of the test of courage course, Fumikage Tokoyami and Mezo Shoji struggled to find some of their classmates. Wandering towards the source, they noticed that Koda and Hagakure were knocked out due to the cloud of yellow smoke. The two also had a small trail of blood, leaking from their arms. It looked a bit strange since they couldn't actually see Hagakure but they could with her blood. The duo grabbed them and began making their way back towards the camp.

"We should head back to the main cabin." Tokoyami suggested as the two walked along the trail, trying to avoid the gas.

"Yes we should report to Mr. Aizawa immediately. It seems likely that this is some form of villain attack. Plus we need medical attention for these two." Shoji continued.

Making their way through, the two deviated from the path for a quicker route to the cabin. The path seemed quiet. Mezo was constantly surveying the area to find anyone. Yet as much he tried, there were no signs. Continuing on, the seemed steadfast on their trip. The duo slowed as they noticed a flame radiating to their west. Using their better judgment, it was best to take the injured parties to safety. The group continued on until they heard the sound of running in the distance.

Over towards the north of the test of courage, Mustard and Spinner were casually standing in the smoke. "So this is all we get to do?" Kise complained about his role in the matter.

"Look on the bright side. We aren't at risk of getting captured like this. With your quirk, it makes it hard for anyone to even get close to us. Your the real MVP here, limiting the enemy battlefield." The lizardman said through his gas mask.

"I guess." Mustard responded. "It's just I did all of this training to get better but no one has even come out this way." The boy reaches into his pocket and looks at a timer. "Besides, we only have about five minutes left until the mission is complete."

"Any idea how the others are doing?" Spinner asked.

"I feel that about five people are moving around in my quirk. If we count Vampiress and Compress, that leaves three. Think two of them are our targets?" The boy raised the question.

"Who knows. If we get one at least then the mission is considered a success." Shuichi responded. "Maybe your duplicate is having better luck."

Currently advancing through the yellow smoke, Midoriya and company begin to notice a pattern with the fog clouds. "Hey, is it me or are these clouds swirling in different directions?" Izuku asked his classmates.

The two looked around for a moment and noticed. "Hold on, let me check!" Kyoka got down on the ground and plugged her jacks into the ground to check for vibrations. "I noticed two sounds that way and one a bit left of there.

"Alright! Let's go kick their ass!" Katsuki shouted. "Hey Deku, think you can take out the one by itself? Me and Punk Rock are gonna go murder these two." The boy pounded his hand into his fist.

"Alright, sounds good." The green haired boy replied. "I'll make sure to come give you a hand when I finish up Kachan." He smirked under his gas mask.

"You cocky bastard." The boy replied. They fist bumped each other and went in separate directions.

Taking off deeper into the smoke, Izuku rapidly approached Mustard's clone. The boy began charging in but had a sense of coming danger. He quickly ducked down as the blonde boy through a punch at Midoriya. Rolling to the side, Izuku raised his hands, saying he surrendered. "Nice job Mustard." The green haired boy congratulated.

"Thanks." He laughed as his teammate approached. "How is the mission going? I'm kind of stuck here."

"Well I have one of the targets heading towards you and Spinner right now. I'm waiting for Mr. Compress to show up here for the finale of the plan. Where is he?" Midoriya questioned.

"I'm right here." A voice from behind him said. "Is it time for the final act?"

"Yes. Now Mustard duplicate I need this to be convincing. Your acting here will be a major part in this." The student pointed out. "Mr. Compress, please try to not be spotted during this or we may lose the element of surprise. We have someone with good hearing with us."

"Understood. Consider the job done." The masked man chuckled.

Midoriya took off his mask and breathed in some of the air. "Alright, I should pass out for a little while. Good luck everyone."

Over with the other Mustard, Jiro detected that the two targets were straight ahead. Charging forward, Bakugo jumped out like a rocket towards the two. He fired off an explosion to clear some of the smoke. As he did, a sword swing came flying towards him and just barely grazed his side as the boy tried to blast out of the way. Seeing this guy as the big threat, Katsuki rushed in closer to try and take him out.

Spinner thrust his multiple bladed sword at the blonde student. His attack nearly hit as the boy exploded up over it and tried to hit him in the face. The lizardman ducked down, dodging the blast and pulled the sword upward, hitting Bakugo in the back and sending him flying forward.

Mustard was watching this as he felt a person approach. Immediately, he moved in and grabbed the incoming kick and tossed the girl to the ground. Jiro stumbled and rolled to get back up. From the one speaker she had, the girl fired off a large sound wave that staggered Mustard, having him struggle to regain his footing. She charged in and thrusted her jacks but were blocked by the boys quick reflexes.

"Heh, your pretty quick for a second rate villain." She mocked, continuing a combination of punches and kicks intermixed with her jacks jabbing at him.

"You heroes think your so great, let me show you that your nothing special!" Kise managed to grab one of her arms during her onslaught and flipped her over his shoulder. Kyoka slammed into the ground with a loud thud. She rolled to get up as the villain followed up with a kick aimed at her side.

A few feet away, Katsuki stood up a bit injured but still ready to fight. "Alright, now to blast away that sword of yours!" Launching himself forward in a large blast, Bakugo started to charge forward. Spinner kept his eye on his target, ready to dodge the incoming explosion. As the boy approached, he had his counterattack envisioned. Spinner went to strike only for the boy to stop short as a flash of light appeared from his hands. "Stun Grenade!" Bakugo yelled.

Spinner was blinded for a moment as an explosive attack knocked his sword out of his hand. "Darn brat!" The lizardman complained as Bakugo stood over him ready to knock him out.

Looking over at Jiro briefly, the girl managed to get to her feet. She was losing the hand to hand exchange. It seems this young villain was trained well in martial arts. Thinking quickly, she came up with an idea. She reattached her speaker and held it in her left hand. "Let's end this." She told Mustard. Immediately she started running towards the gas user as fast as she could. The villain prepared for the strike. In his mind, she was moving much slower than Masquerade or Toga. She had no chance of competing with their abilities. As the girl approached, she fired the speaker behind her and gave herself a boost in speed for her movement. Not expecting this, Jiro used her right hand to grab the back of the villains head and deliver a powerful knee to his face, partially damaging his mask and sending him tumbling backwards.

"Hey good job Punk Rock!" Bakugo congratulated as he turned back to the lizardman that he had one foot on top of. "Now spill it. Who are you and what do you want?" The boy started to threaten.

"Back off!" A voice appeared from behind Katsuki. It was Mustard carrying an unconscious Midoriya. Pulling a gun out of his pocket, he pointed it at the green haired boy. "If you don't want him to die, back off my teammates." He demanded.

Slowly getting off, Spinner and the original Mustard slowly got to their feet and went over towards the duplicate. "How did Izuku lose to a punk like you?" Jiro called out.

"Simple." A voice loudly whispered behind Bakugo. "He had help." In that moment, Katsuki Bakugo shrunk into a small ball. The masked villain in yellow bowed towards Jiro. "When you outnumber someone, it tends to be easier to win."

Jiro was freaked out. Bakugo just disappeared. She had a surge of emotion rushing through her body. The hero in training had her anger rising. "Give them back!" She called out in a furious tone. Immediately as she called that out, she fired her speaker at the Mustard holding Midoriya. The powerful blast sent the duplicate flying and Izuku tumbling to the ground. The clone impacted a rock as he fell and turned back into a puddle of mud.

The other villains were surprised by this and began to assume a fighting position but an alarm went off in their pockets. "We'll finish this later." Mustard called out to her.

"Ta ta young hero. I'm sorry to depart after just meeting but our time is up." Mr. Compress waved his hat at her before leaning down and shrinking Midoriya.

Spinner quickly grabbed his sword and nodded at the girl. The three villains rushed away in a northern direction. Kyoka rushed after them, doing her best to keep pace.

South of that location, Dabi and Todoroki were locked in a battle of fire and ice. Dabi's flames would heat the area and melt a hole right through the walls of ice but the villain wouldn't have much of a chance to fire off a shot. Waves of ice kept approaching the villain and he was forced to dodge back.

Deciding close range was his best bet, the burnt villain charged in, using his flames to accelerate his movements. Trying to block his advance, the two toned boy raised an ice barrier. The defense was broken through with a flaming hand and the villain grabbed at the hero. Taking a step back, Shoto barely dodged as Dabi continued his assault.

Ice covered the ground around them but melted as Dabi approached. Shooting a wave of blue flame all around him, Todoroki was forced to counter with a flame shot if he wanted a chance to win. Using his fire side, the two flames collided. They seemed evenly matched at first but Dabi's flames began to consume the young hero's fire. "Haha gotcha!" The villain laughed. "Didn't think you would use your Daddy's power."

Shocked from hearing that, Todoroki's flame began to wane. The blue flames surged in power at that moment and sent the boy flying backwards.

While this was going on, Moonfish was still fighting Tiger but had other targets to deal with. "Get back students!" The pussycat called out. "It's too dangerous out here!"

The restrained villain didn't care as he sent teeth flying in several directions, bombarding the area by the students, catching a few of them off guard and slicing them up a bit. Tiger used this opportunity to jump up and try to hit the villain but was pierced in the leg by another canine tooth. "Your blood...it tastes...delicious!" Moonfish announced to everyone that he cut.

A cannon shot fired off at the villain but he easily moved to the side to dodge it. Reloading quickly, Yaoyorozu was running out of energy but tried to hold the villain at bay. Moonfish attacked the cannon with another barrage of teeth. The weapon was damaged and looked to be unable to fire. The students were all backing up, scared of this cannibalistic serial killer in front of them.

Todoroki slowly stumbled to his feet after getting knocked back. Dabi slowly approached him with another hand covered in blue flames raised and pointed at the boy. As Shoto stood in fear in that moment, an alarm went off in the villain's pocket. "Dammit already?" Dabi asked to no one. "Hey Moon, time to head back!" He called to his teammate.

Frustrated about having to leave, Moonfish begrudgingly backed away from the class. As he turned, he took one last look back and darted a tooth out at a white haired boy who was hit directly in the chest. "Ugh! Metal taste." The villain complained as he marched his way into the forest.

Tetsutetsu hardened himself at the last second and managed to survive with only a bruise.

Dabi started to walk away, deciding it best to just leave Endeavor's kid instead of forcing a long drawn out battle. Yaoyorozu, feeling that she needs to do something quickly came up with an idea. She generated a small object and whispered next to Awase. "I need you to use your quirk on this and his clothes ok? Follow my lead."

With her remaining strength, Momo created a sword and shield. She charged at Dabi and attempted to slash him from behind. The villain turned around and raised his hand. "I guess you really want to die!" He fired a blast of flame which was blocked partially by the shield. She was still being burned but not nearly as bad as a direct hit. The blast didn't last long though as he was tackled by Awase from class 1-B. He infused the tiny device to the inside of his jacket as he tried to hold the flame villain in place. "Get off of me!" Dabi shook around and knocked the student off. He went to fire another blast of blue flame but was blocked by an incoming wall of ice. Seeing this, the villain realized he needed to get back and would be fighting an uphill battle. He soon ran towards the forest as the students and Tiger rested and tried to recover.

Shoji and Tokoyami were continuing to walk through the forest with their two classmates when they heard a running sound in the distance. Looking over, the pair noticed three individuals they didn't recognize running towards one of the mountains. Whispering to his friend, "who do you think they are?" Shoji asked.

"Not sure." The avian student replied. "They might be the villains. Should we follow?"

"I don't think so. Getting these two back takes priority remember?" Mezo pointed out with both draped on his back. As they were about to continue, they heard another set of footsteps coming. Glancing over, they see that it's Jiro sprinting after the three villains.

Stepping up and nodding at his friend, Tokoyami made a decision. "I'll go after her to see what's going on. Take these two to safety.

The multi armed student nodded in agreement and continued his stealthy approach to the main cabin.

Running over, Fumikage called over to Kyoka. "Is everything ok?" He closed the distance and was only a few feet from the purple haired girl.

Turning arund surprised and caught off guard, Kyoka quickly realized it was Fumikage. "No it's not! Villains got Midoriya and Bakugo!"

"What?! They did?" The boy questioned.

"They snuck up on us and turned them into small ball things. We need to save them!" She briefly explained as she continued running as fast as she could.

"I see. I'll catch them." A larger, edgier version of dark shadow appeared and began to pull Tokoyami through the trees. His travel speed increased dramatically and was gaining on the villains. Jiro was behind him, keeping up but starting to fall back.

As the bird boy was almost there, he heard a noise come from behind him. The sound of trees getting broken. Looking back, Jiro was attacked from behind by a man in all black with jagged white teeth coming out of his mouth. "Dabi. I found a lost one. Can I eat her?" Moonfish asked.

"I'm going on ahead. Don't be left behind so hurry it up." The burnt villain dashed forward and passed right by Tokoyami. "Seems we have a couple lost birdies." He smiled as the avian rushed back to save his classmate.

Jiro fired a sound wave at the villain. It caused the man in black to jolt back before striking down with his teeth. The girl tried to avoid them but was struck in the side by one of the teeth. Blood started to stain her shirt.

Tokoyami froze at the sight. His calm demeanor vanished in an instant. The boy let out a war cry as Dark Shadow enveloped him. A much deeper and darker voice flowed from Dark Shadow. "Umbral Ragnarok!" That was the cry this bird monster made. Charging straight at the villain, Moonfish turned to him and struck into the monster with a barrage of teeth. Dark Shadow didn't attempt to dodge. The attacks went right through, inflicting no damage. The villain backed up, feeling fear for the first time in awhile. With one mighty swing of his arm, Dark Shadow swung its massive arm and broke a large chunk of the teeth that went through its body.

Moonfish started to fall but regrew some teeth to catch himself. The pain was felt all over. He hadn't had his teeth broken since when he was arrested. Realizing that he was in way over his head, the villain used his quirk the best he could to just run.

Dark Shadow pursued, roaring loud into the air and echoing all throughout the entire camp. It charged after the cause of his emotional outburst. Gaining distance, it seemed as it was about to crush the man in the straight jacket until a fist came flying and colliding with the bird's face, knocking it slightly off course.

Arriving at the scene, Muscular had appeared. Magne rushed over and grabbed Moonfish, carrying him in his hurt and exhausted state. "Alright! This is what I call a challenge!" The brute of the League cried out. "Get out of here. I'll be there in a second." Taking a stance, he charged forward at the bird and made fist to fist contact. Dark Shadow barely moved as Muscular was sent back ten meters by the collision. "Damn! You are one strong bird." The villain pointed out.

The fight raged on for about a minute. Muscular was getting knocked around and pushed back progressively as the fight went on. Soon he found himself at the base of the mountain. Coming to the smart decision, he started to jump up and scale the cliff. Dark Shadow didn't stop though. It followed him and chased him like a scene from a horror movie. The beast followed to the top of the cliff and came face to face with all nine members of the League of Villains. A large echoing road was let out. "GIVE THEM BACK!"

A warp vortex appeared at that moment behind the villains. "Alright everyone inside now!" Dabi shouted. The league members began to file in. First Twice who was the most afraid, followed by Vampiress. Next was Magne carrying Moonfish and Mustard with Spinner.

Muscular charged to keep the beast from entering the portal but was knocked back and punched into the cliff side. Dabi backed up. He wasn't able to use much of his quirk right now. he still had to recharge a bit after all that he used earlier.

Mr. Compress was next and he took a bow as he went into the dark portal. A shot of water hit his face and the man spit out one of the marbles he had created. "What was that?" The man cried in surprise.

Kota was standing up and shot at the villains. He didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling it was their fault. The child turned around to see the massive dark creature and immediately fell in fear.

Dabi went to grab the marble but was stopped by the arm of Dark Shadow. "Out of my way." He lit up the last of his blue fire and caused the monster to shrink down. "Compress, check which one it is! Now!"

"Understood!" The masked man activated his quirk and changed the marble back to its regular size. Out popped the red pussycat Mandalay.

"Alright, that's fine. We got what we came for." The flame villain raised his hand, pretending to shoot flames out. Dark Shadow reared back to protect itself.

Realizing this was their chance, Muscular ran in with Dabi and the vortex disappeared.

Tokoyami began to calm down as the bird shrank in size. Looking down in his arms, the marble form reverted to find Mandalay in its place. The pussycat struggled to her feet as she surveyed the area to see the remnants of fire, yellow gas, and destruction. "What happened?" Was all she could manage to say.

"We were...attacked." Tokoyami admitted in defeat. "We lost. They took Bakugo and Midoriya. The villains got away." The bird boy started to break down into tears.

"Alright, I'll try to contact everyone." Mandalay tried to stay calm as she sent out a mental message to the remainder of the camp. "Everyone, its Mandalay. The villains are gone. Gather in a safe area. Those in need of medical attention, gather by the cabin. The flames appear to be dying down. Pixie-Bob, could you help extinguish some of the flames. Tiger, guide the students over safely, Ragdoll can you look for any students who might still be lost in the woods. We will need a head count."

Tokoyami, Kota, and Mandalay made their way down the mountain. Fumikage brought them over to where Jiro had been hit. She was bleeding but managed to stand. It was a grazing hit from the looks of it. "Did you...get them?" She looked at Tokoyami.

The boy averted his eyes, unable to look at her. "I'm sorry." Those were the only words he managed.

Jiro felt her heart tug at her. _ 'Bakugo...is gone...no that can't be...he's fine! He's tough! He's that bad boy that never gives up! Explosion...Boy...' _ The girl started to hyperventilate. Tokoyami tried to help calm her down but she just latched onto him and started crying. Mandalay went on ahead as the two sat there for a few minutes.

The flames raged on. As Tiger and Mandalay met up, the two made a horrible discovery. One was the burnt corpse of Pixie-Bob. The other was that Ragdoll was nowhere to be seen. The two were ready to break emotionally but had to manage to keep it together for the kids around them. The result of the training camp showed most students having minor injuries, very few with more major injuries. Only one person had passed away and three were taken. Including Tsu and Uraraka, four had their blood taken. Most of class 1-A and about six of 1-B were exposed to the sleeping gas in some capacity. The training camp was cancelled. the students were all taken to the hospital to get checked out and give their statements. Hero society was on the verge of a major turning point.

At the bar in the Kamino Ward, the group had used Mustard's quirk to knock out two of the three hostages they managed to take. Katsuki Bakugo and Tomoko Shiretoko were both put to sleep for awhile. Tomoko was taken to All for One. The villain found that her quirk to analyze quirks was of use to him. Katsuki Bakugo was left tied to a chair in the main room of the bar.

"So doctor, do you have that request I asked for?" Izuku said standing in front of the television.

"Yes I do in fact. I sent it over earlier to Kurogiri. Good luck with it." He smiled. "I also left the enhancement helmet from your trip to I-Island just in case. Its data has already been copied. I have no need for it at this point."

"Understood. Thank you sir." Midoriya said with a bow.

"So what did you ask of him anyway?" Shigaraki questioned his subordinate.

"I asked him for a special bag that can hold liquid and could detonate by pulling a pin. Very much like a grenade." He stuck a needle into Kachan's arm. "Now we drain him of some fluid and have an explosive bag of nitroglycerin. Our own personal tap for the bar." He bowed in an extravagant manor.

Clapping his hands, Tomura looked impressed. "Very well done. Now to move on to the next phase."

"Vampiress." Izuku called. "Could you help tie me to this chair. I have a proposition for you." He smiled as the girl leaned in. He whispered into her ear as she giggled with delight.

"Oh now that sounds like fun. Love you too Masquy." She winked at the boy as she tightened him to the chair.

**Decided to shorten the training camp invasion a little. Originally had a couple fights that were going to be bigger and longer but decided against. This one was fun to write. Next chapter will be less action oriented and more of planning and interrogations. Looking forward to writing my big finale in a few chapters. I have a scene in my head that I've had prepared since I started this story and been trying to build to that moment. Haven't fully decided on who from class will be going on the rescue trip but I think I got a few in mind. Open to suggestions if anyone has any. Well the next part might be up tomorrow, if not the day after for sure. See ya!**


	47. Chapter 47

The long night was finally over for the students and faculty of UA High School. Within an hour, medical teams and fire fighters showed up to help take control of the situation. The blazing blue flame that was left took a few hours to extinguish. It had spread further than the heroes expected and if left unchecked, could've caused a massive forest fire.

Police and other heroes arrived on scene to secure the area and help search for everyone at the camp. A few of the students had passed out due to the gas and were taken for immediate medical attention. Tiger was also brought to a medical unit for the damage he had received. A few members of classes 1-A and 1-B had minor injuries, primarily from the brief encounter with Muscular or Moonfish, while the rest were unharmed. After a final head count, the police determined that four of the six pro heroes were present and thirty-eight of the forty students were accounted for. One of the missing pro heroes, Pixie-Bob, had turned up burned to death. The other pro hero, Ragdoll, and the two students, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo, were missing and believed to be kidnapped.

Everyone was taken to the hospital to be checked out. Those affected by the gas had woken up the next day but were being kept over night to see if there was any other effects to the gas. Recovery Girl stopped by the hospital and inspected most of the students, healing all of the minor injuries. Other than Tiger, no one else really had taken too much damage.

Sitting in one of the hospital beds, Kirishima was resting after the visit from the school nurse. He wasn't badly injured but they still recommended a day of rest. "Damnit! I was so useless!" He complained to himself. "Why did I have to be left behind? All I did was get punched through a damn wall." The boy banged his fist on the table next to him in anger. "And now...two of my bros have been taken! What kind of hero am I?"

Sitting next to him in another hospital bed was Tokoyami. The bird boy had sat there quietly for awhile. He was lost in thought, in a bubble of his own despair. _'I couldn't save them...I pushed back the villains into a corner and they got away. I need more control. I need to be faster. Hawks was right, I have a lot to improve on.'_ He felt the worst out of everyone. The three taken away were within his grasp and yet he failed to reach them.

The room had a dark aura to it. The two were dwelling on their failings and shortcomings. They needed to do something. The situation seemed hopeless though.

In a different room in the hospital, Kyoka Jiro and Momo Yaoyorozu were resting and recovering from the incident. Jiro had suffered a minor wound from Moonfish and Yaoyorozu was burned by Dabi. Thanks to some treatment, the two would recover by the next day and most likely be released from the hospital.

Kyoka sat up in her bed. "Hey Momo?" She looked down at her lap as she called to her friend.

Sitting up from her resting position, she looked over at the purple haired girl. "Yes?" She responded as she noticed the growing look of emotions on the girl's face.

"Is this...all my fault?" She started to sound choked up. "I went with them...both Midoriya...and Bakugo were taken..." Tears began to flow down the side of her face. "I couldn't do anything to save them! I tried! I really did!" Her emotions flooded out of her.

Momo looked over to her, feeling her friends pain. "It is not your fault." The black haired girl tried to comfort. "You did the best you could. None of us were prepared for something like that."

"If they had taken me..." Jiro replied through her sobs. "Bakugo would've gotten me back...no matter what! I failed!"

Yaoyorozu just stared and tried to think of something to say but she was at a loss for words. This was a new experience for her too. The villains attacked before at the USJ but no one was taken hostage. The loss of her two classmates had affected everyone. It left a growing feeling of loss, as if the entire class was staring deep into an abyss. But as Momo stared off, she remembered something. "Wait! We can save them!" The girl suddenly exclaimed.

Kyoka stopped her crying for a moment as she turned to her friend looking confused and lost. "Save them? How?" She asked in disbelief.

A light appeared by Momo's shoulder as she generated a remote device from it. "When the flame villain was about to leave, Awase and I attacked him. In the exchange, Awase was able to meld a tracking device I gave him onto the villain's clothes. So as long as this thing works..." She started to fidget with the device a moment. "Yes! I found the location! I know where they are!" She threw her arms up in celebration.

Jiro jumped out of the bed and moved over to Yaoyorozu's side. Her face was once again filled with a light of hope. "So there's a chance!? We can find them?!" The purple haired girl inquired. The dark haired girl nodded her head. "I love you Momo!" Kyoka yelled throwing her arms around her classmate and giving her a hug. "What does it say?"

"I think if I'm reading this right, the location should read Kamino." She made sure to double check the radar. "I'll tell the heroes and police!" The girl exclaimed, hitting the call button on her hospital bed.

As the two girls waited, a nurse entered the room. She was told that the two had critical information for both the police and heroes and was to get them immediately.

Waiting a bit longer, Yaoyorozu looked down at her device. "It says here that the villain is located in this...warehouse looking building." She quickly generated a notepad and wrote it down. "The signal doesn't seem to be moving much, I think that may be their base of operations." The creation hero stated.

"I'm so pumped now!" Jiro cheered. "We can finally do something to rescue our friends."

Momo looked over a bit puzzled at the comment but was interrupted by Detective Tsukauchi and All Might entering the room. "Greetings young Jiro and Yaoyorozu! The two of you seem to be recovering well." The Symbol of Peace greeted the two students.

"We are feeling much better now. Thank you All Might." Momo bowed her head slightly.

"Yea and you will be too after hearing this next part!" Kyoka exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her bed.

"Haha alright alright." Naomasa replied. "First let's here your side of the story and then you can give us the big news." The detective requested.

"Yes sir." Momo started. "I was with Todoroki when the gas appeared. Us along with Midoriya quickly put on masks to protect ourselves. We then met up with Bakugo, Awase, Yanagi, and Jiro." She explained.

Taking over now. "I went with Midoriya and Bakugo into the gas. We determined that there were two gas villains so we split up to deal with them. I went with Bakugo. We came face to face with a lizardman and the gas quirk guy. We fought briefly but Midoriya was defeated by the twin or clone or something of the gas guy and some creep in a mask." She started to stumble a bit with her words.

"Take your time young Jiro, I know this must be hard for you." All Might tried to comfort her.

Taking a second to compose herself. "No this is fine. I can do this." She managed. "Bakugo was grabbed from behind and turned into a marble. I attacked back and destroyed the thing holding Midoriya. It turned into a puddle of mud. The masked guy then did the same thing to Midoriya and ran off."

"Umm excuse me but I do have a question." Tsukauchi interjected. "What did this masked man look like? We have reports of different men in masks being associated with the League of Villains."

"He was rather tall and wore a yellow or orange colored trench coat." She paused. "Sorry I can't tell you much more than that about him."

"I see." The detective noted down. "Please continue."

"I chased after them until I saw Tokoyami and called for help. I was then pierced by that dude in black with the strange teeth." She tried to think of what happened next. "I fell down in pain and saw Tokoyami go crazy before I think passing out." She started to feel dejected again.

"That lines up with the other reports." All Might confirmed. "Yaoyorozu, would you mind finishing your side of the events as well?"

"Of course. The four of us continued and encountered Asui and Uraraka engaged with a woman in a dress with her face concealed as well." She paused to confirm the details. "I believe part of it was a gas mask but I am not certain. Anyway, after tending to them, we headed to the trail entrance to find Tiger engaged with the tooth villain."

"Yes we've heard several accounts of this part but please continue." Tsukauchi reiterated.

"Todoroki started to battle a flame villain but both him and Tiger were losing. That was when I asked Awase for assistance." The two adults in the room looked a bit confused. "This part regards the information we have. I gave Awase a tracking device and attacked the flame villain. He burned me a bit before my classmate tackled him and merged the tracker with his jacket. Shortly after, the villains ran away." She smiled. "Here, take this. It's a device that let's you track the beacon on that villain's clothing."

All Might and Tsukauchi looked at each other with shocked expressions. "Excellent work Yaoyorozu! I don't understand what Aizawa meant when he said you hesitated in battle. That was a marvelous maneuver that will be most helpful. You have our deepest gratitude." All Might said with a bow.

"It's no problem sir. I did what I thought was best." She blushed at the display.

"Does that mean you are going to go get them now?" Jiro questioned, nearly falling out of her bed.

"Well we need to plan first but that is the idea. We are not sure on the details but once we gain some more information, we will discuss about a rescue attempt." The detective explained to the two.

"But they are in trouble?!" Kyoka started getting upset. "We have the villains location, why not storm in their now?"

"It could be some form of trap." Naomasa countered. "I know that this is troubling for you, having classmates in danger. Just don't worry. We will make sure they are back safe."

After that, the two adults left the room. Jiro looked down just as upset as before. "Dammit dammit dammit!" She shouted after a minute. "Why won't they save them? The longer we wait, the worse off they could be. I don't know what I'd do if Bak-" She stopped herself.

Momo looked at her friend. "Let's go visit the rest of the class. Get everyone awake up to speed." The class president managed to calm her down and compose her enough to leave the room and see her peers.

Everyone gathered into Kirishima's and Tokoyami's room. Out of everyone from class 1-A, only thirteen students were in attendance. Hagakure, Aoyama, Koda, Ojiro, and Iida were exposed to an excessive amount of gas and were either still asleep or unable to leave their room.

"So why is everyone in my room?" Kirishima asked the group.

"Because Momo has a lead for us." Jiro started, taking charge of the situation.

"What really?" Tokoyami perked up and stared in awe.

Holding up a piece of paper with an address, Momo turned to her classmates. "Yes. With some assistance, I was able to bug one of the villains." The rest of the class looked at her with excitement.

"So that means that the heroes are gonna go save Deku and Bakugo?!" Uraraka loudly asked.

Jiro looked down with a disappointed look. "Sadly no." She replied.

"What? But why not? They have the intel right? Just go swoop in and save the day." Sero spoke out looking confused.

"It's apparently not that simple." Yaoyorozu continued. "The police need time to organize and verify the information. It may take them a couple of days before anything happens."

"That's bullshit!" Kirishima shouted. "If they know what they need to do, they should just man up and do it!" The boy seemed agitated.

Todoroki spoke up. "Calm down Kirishima. I know it's frustrating but I understand your feelings."

"Do you?!" He yelled back. "While everyone was out there fighting for their lives, I was stuck at the cabin doing nothing but watch until I couldn't take it anymore! I sat by while two of my bros were kidnapped. How could you understand how useless I felt?"

The room was silent for a moment. "I feel similarly." Fumikage spoke up. "I was right there. They were right within my grasp but I wasn't fast enough. I came up short. It is my fault they got away." The bird boy looked down with despair but his head slowly lifted with a determined look on his face. "We should fix our mistake. We should save them."

Everyone in the class was stunned at the suggestion. The usually stoic class member was ready to jump into danger and risk himself for his friends. "Hell yea! I'm with you there!" Kirishima added. "Let's go save Bakubro and Midoribro!"

"Are you guys crazy!" Mineta exclaimed. "They are villains! We would be heading into the belly of the beast! Look at us. We barely made it out of that forest alive. Even the teachers had trouble and one of the pussycats died!"

There was another silence over the room.

Kaminari decided to chime in. "I hate to say it but I'm with Mineta on this one. We should trust the police and All Might." He looked over at the purple haired girl. "Sorry Jiro but that's probably what's best."

"Dammit Kaminari..." She muttered in a low tone, the room getting heavy again.

"If we did do something." Tsu began. "Wouldn't that make us just like the villains? We don't have our licenses or permission to go on this mission. I agree, we should leave this to the pro heroes ribbit."

"Tsu..." Uraraka sighed, her heart was pulling in two directions. She wanted to go save the boy she fell for at the start of the school year but at the same time she didn't know how she could help against all of those villains.

"Look, if you have any interest in the idea, come talk to me before we get discharged tomorrow." Kirishima pleaded with the rest of them.

"I'll think it over." Mina replied as the students started to file out of the room.

Ochako lingered near the doorway for a moment, eavesdropping on the next bit.

"So does that mean you two are in?" Jiro looked at both Kirishima and Tokoyami.

"I must atone for my mistake and make it right." Fumikage replied, radiating determination.

"Hell yea! What about you Momo?" Kirishima asked.

"I...I don't want to but at the same time...I believe it is the right course of action." She paused and smiled. "After all, if the class president doesn't make sure all of the students are safe and in class, am I really doing my job?" She chuckled.

Jiro hugged the girl again. "Thanks Momo!"

"I do have one condition though." She caught the attention of the group. "Minimal to no combat. This is a rescue operation, not a raid. Understood?"

"Can do! Wasn't planning to fight'em all anyway." Eijiro smiled.

"So the four of us-" Jiro was interrupted.

"Make that five." Uraraka walked back into the room. "I want to save them. Both of them." She locked eyes with Jiro who nodded and understood. The two had similar feelings on the matter.

"Welcome aboard Ochako." Kyoka reached out and shook the girl's hand.

Over in the nomu warehouse, Dabi and Spinner were doing a check to make sure everything was set up and ready. "We get back from a mission and we're stuck doing grunt work." Dabi complained as he finished checking the security of the building.

"If all goes according to what Shigaraki said, then Stain's goal should be achieved in shaking the foundation of society." Spinner explained. "I think he said this was for the next stage of the plan." The lizardman pointed out.

"Yea yea. I just need to recharge." The burnt man replied. "Gonna rest up tonight." The two left through the roof of the warehouse and jumped down into a side alley.

Making their way down the street, the two kept a low profile. It wasn't hard though given some of the people that usually hang around here. "So what do you think he has planned to do with these nomu in the tank?" Spinner asked his partner.

"Not sure yet. Knowing him, it'll probably be something big though. Maybe some public display to lure All Might and the other heroes out?" Dabi tried to guess at his boss's motives.

"They also made us capture that one boy. The blonde one. He's been getting drained since last night." The swordsman replied. "I know they won't kill him yet but didn't think he would torture him like this."

"Apparently he sweats nitroglycerin so its for some sort of bomb bags or something." The flame user explained. "Maybe his grand plan involves detonating a bunch of bombs as the nomu attack. It'll cause mass panic and casualties. Not sure how it differs though from his attack with Stain?"

The two continued to discuss what was the next step in the plan until they made it back to the bar.

"Hey we're back." Dabi shouted as he entered. Inside the room was Midoriya and Bakugo both bound and strapped to chairs on opposite sides of the room. Shigaraki was sitting playing a game as Bakugo seemed worn out from getting drained of sweat. Midoriya was gagged and forced to watch the process. Everyone else seemed to sit down and relax. Well almost everyone. Moonfish was a bit upset that he hadn't gotten to feast yet.

"So how was the facility? Everything set up and secure?" Tomura turned his attention from his game to the two who just arrived.

"All set." Spinner replied. "Nothing seems to be tampered with. They just need about another day and they should be good to go."

"Excellent." Shigaraki stood and approached Midoriya while looking at Bakugo. He placed four fingers on the boy's face. "So now I will tell you all my plan. Two days from now, we will set the explosives in downtown under various skyscrapers. We then will arrive in the center of town and announce the public execution of one of these two. Probably this one." He signaled to Midoriya. "As the heroes rush in, we kill the kid and set off the bombs. In the chaos, we release the nomu as the heroes are preoccupied. It will be total destruction and chaos!" He broke into an evil laughter.

"What do we do afterward?" Sako asked.

"Once this happens, faith in the heroes will fall to an all time low. They couldn't save a hero course child in the middle of a populated city. During the chaos, you can all do as you wish. We will set a meeting place and a timer like last time. Think of this as the performance to the rehearsal yesterday." Tomura pointed out.

"Alright! This is a plan I can get behind!" Muscular exclaimed, pumped for some more battle.

"Me too!" Vampiress twirled in place, bringing a blade to Izuku's neck. "Don't you think it will be fun." The look on the green haired boy's face was one of fear.

"I still need to feed!" Moonfish demanded. "I didn't get to eat last time."

"We have that taken care of." Kurogiri pointed out from the background. "If you would please walk through the warp gate Tsukino Sakana."

Moonfish went through the portal to end back up in an abandoned subway location. In front of him was the unconscious yellow pussycat Ragdoll. Sakana didn't hesitate. He immediately charged forward and began tearing the woman to shreds. After awhile, there was nothing left of her. He had finished his meal.

"Where did you send him?" Magne asked the mist villain.

"The master said that he had taken the quirk of Ragdoll and no longer needed her body." Kurogiri stopped for a moment. "So he thought it would be best to gift her to us."

"I have no use for that woman." Shigaraki interjected. "Moonfish can do as he pleases."

Mr. Compress and Spinner looked visually disturbed by the thought of that. They pushed it to the back of their minds for the time being.

Bakugo looked around the room at the League of Villain members that were present. "Heh what is this? A collection of masked freaks."

Everyone in the room stopped and looked to him for a moment. "What was that?" Muscular stepped forward, clearly agitated by the name.

"Let's take a look. We got a lizard with a cloth on his eyes, a trench coat wearing masked bastard, some big masked bastard in a cloak, a kid in a gas mask that's scared of his own quirk, some creepy bondage slave, and a goth chick trying to go to the ball." He glared at them all. "Don't forget to add in Frankenstein and the guy girl over there plus the talking suit of mist."

"Shut your mouth! Don't talk about us like that, especially Big Sis Mag!" Toga defended. "Do you want me to cut you?"

"Heh go for it! Not like the hand freak would harm me. Too busy focusing on that green loser when the real threat is right in front of you!" He called out.

Dabi chuckled. "This kid has guts. I kinda like him."

"Besides, where is the other masked bastard from before? Too scared to show himself? Knowing I'll kick his ass this ti-" Katsuki was interrupted by a knife thrown at him, grazing his left cheek, leaving a slight cut that trickled a bit of blood.

"Don't. Talk. About. Masquy. Like. That. Again!" Vampiress emphasized each word.

Bakugo thought to himself. _'Alright. I must be getting under their skin. If I keep it up, they won't kill Deku. They will probably use me instead. I just need to keep enough sweat stored up in my palms until then to launch a surprise attack and escape. It's all about timing.' _ The boy smirked at Toga. "What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve goth bitch?"

The girl went to swing again but was stopped by Magne. Shigaraki spoke up. "If you are that curious about Masquerade, him and Twice are doing some patrols of the area and will be back tomorrow. By then, everything should be finalized." He leaned in towards Bakugo. "Now sit there like a good boy or I start by killing your friend."

Izuku started to shake in his chair back and forth as Katsuki shut his mouth. He knew when he pushed something too far. The blonde boy sat in the chair waiting for a moment he could break free and strike. Until then, he would sit there and save what little energy he could.

The first day of the hostage situation came and passed.

**I wasn't planning on having this chapter finished today. I had a ton of fun writing it though that I almost couldn't stop. I think I found that my favorite chapters involve interesting character interactions. It leaves a bit more up to my imagination. Also I decided to name Moonfish Tsukino Sakana which is literally Moon Fish. I know, not very creative. We now have our five man team for the students. I almost tossed Todoroki in there but I came up with a fun way to use all of them later on. Anyway, I think there will only be like maybe 4 chapters left of this season. Somewhere around 3-5 more depending how I choose to write it. Hope you look forward to it. Thanks for all your support as always. See ya!**


	48. Chapter 48

The second morning after the attack on the summer camp, all of the students were discharged from the hospital. As the students left and said their goodbyes, a group of five met in front of the building.

"So it looks like we're ready to go?" Jiro asked the rest of the group, clearly nervous but trying her best to hide it.

"Actually no, not yet." Kirishima responded to the purple haired girl. "I need to stop by home real fast. There's something I need to pick up."

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"I ordered something online yesterday after we talked. Got it for overnight delivery too. Let's just say this is really gonna help for later on." He smiled, feeling really smart.

"Alright then." Tokoyami interjected. "Should we come with you? Planning to leave immediately afterward correct?"

"I thought that was the plan at least." Uraraka added. "They could be in serious danger. We need to get them out of there sooner rather than later."

"I think this would make the most sense." Yaoyorozu offered. "We go with Kirishima to retrieve his item, then we grab lunch. Afterward we take the train to Kamino and begin searching the area and scouting out our next move."

"Sounds like a plan Yaomomo!" Kirishima pumped his fist in the air in excitement. "Alright, to my place then."

The group of five made their way to the train station and headed for Kirishima's residence.

Inside of a police conference room, a meeting was being held between select heroes. In this meeting was All Might, Lemillion, Gran Torino, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, Gang Orca, and Edge Shot. The group was meeting with Detective Tsukauchi and Chief of Police Tsuragamae.

"Thank you all for coming." The chief said to the group before him. "This meeting is top secret to prevent information leaks." The heroes nodded.

"We have received information on two possible locations of the League of Villains." Tsukauchi continued. "First is a bar located in Kamino. Members of the League have been spotted entering and leaving this location. However it is hard to verify for the cameras were destroyed along with some of the footage."

"Then how are we sure this is even a lead then?" Endeavor pointed out, feeling agitated about the matter.

"Because of our next piece of information provided by one of the students from the attack on the UA summer camp." The detective held out a device with coordinates of a beacon. "This was made after a tracker was placed on one of the villains. It shows that the target has spent several hours at a certain warehouse in Kamino as well as the same bar that was under surveillance."

"So what are we waiting for?" Mt. Lady asked. "Let's charge in and get this over with."

"It's not that simple." Best Jeanist replied. "We need to be meticulous with our planning, we can't go in with a quick stitch job and start coming apart at the seams."

"Correct." Chief Tsuragamae nodded. "The plan we have will split everyone into two units."

The detective began to explain. "For the bar location, we are planning to do a surprise attack from two angles. One from the front entrance and the other through a street facing wall. The group we are planning to use will be All Might, Kamui Woods, Gran Torino, Edgeshot, and Endeavor."

"Understood. What roles do you have planned for each of us to play on this front?" The wood hero asked the officers.

"The plan will consist of having about a dozen police officers guarding the outside of the facility with Endeavor. Bark." Tsuragamae stated.

"Wait? Why am I being left out of the action?" The flame hero began to lose his cool.

"We decided you would be the best choice in case the group of villains somehow make it outside and try to escape. We need a fast and powerful hero to catch them." Tsukauchi explained. "All Might, if we could request that when given the signal from the person out front, you burst through the wall and catch them all by surprise."

"That seems easily doable." The Symbol of Peace confirmed. "But who will play the decoy at the front?"

"That will most likely be me." Edgeshot spoke up. "When I hear you break in, I'll make my way under the door and incapacitate whichever villain tries to resist."

"Exactly!" The detective exclaimed. "Kamui Woods, we would like you to follow behind All Might to restrain everyone available once the wall is broken. We want no one to escape. Gran Torino, you will charge in with Kamui Woods to incapacitate anyone who he fails to capture."

"Heh I'm impressed that you youngsters were able to come up with such a plan. Not bad." The elderly hero commented.

"Now for the warehouse team." Tsukauchi turned to the other four members. "We are not sure what this location is used for. Maybe it is where the hostages are being kept or maybe it is just supplies. Either way, you break into the facility and scope it out. Lemillion, you will sneak inside by yourself first before opening it up for the others."

"Yes sir!" The student replied in an excited tone.

"Gang Orca, you will be using your sensory abilities to scan the area and locate any possible targets." The police chief addressed the large man in a suit.

"Understood. With Lemillion's help, the facility will be secure." Orca responded.

"Jeanist, you are to restrain any and all intruders who attempt to stop you." The detective gave the instructions and received a nod in response. "And finally Mt. Lady, you are the muscle to chase down anyone who makes it outside. With your size, catching up to any villain trying to escape should be little to no difficulty."

"This sounds like we got the boring end of the assignment." Mt. Lady sighed. "Oh well. I'll be ready to go. So if you have a plan already, why are we waiting until tonight?" She brought up a valid question.

"Because" Turagamae looked at the group. "We have a large distraction that will have everyone's attention elsewhere. Bark."

The group of students had just finished eating lunch. It was just around 2 PM and the five students headed for the train station.

"I can't believe you bought night vision binoculars. You rock Kirishima!" Jiro lightly punched the boy in the arm.

"I figured it would come in handy. Especially if it starts getting late." The red head responded.

"Well if we catch the 3 PM train, we should hopefully arrive in Yokohama City by around 5. From there we have plenty of time to find the location before it gets dark. I believe the sun will set around 7:30 or so." Yaoyorozu explained.

"We will get them back today. This should work out and hopefully we don't have to engage them." Uraraka added.

"The later in the day it gets, the worse it becomes for the villains." Tokoyami added. "If necessary, I'll hold them off while all of you rescue Midoriya and Bakugo."

The students sat around for a bit waiting for the train to arrive. Though they had equipment and a location, none of them had any idea how they were going to get inside and rescue them without combat. They all knew that but were telling themselves it could be done without violence.

Back at the bar in the Kamino Ward, all of the villains seemed to be relaxing and celebrating their success. Toga was drinking a milkshake and having fun torturing Izuku in front of Katsuki by pricking him random places with her knife. Mustard was standing to the side and playing darts. Muscular was on his fourth beer and was starting to get buzzed. Magne and Compress were telling stories to Dabi and Spinner. Moonfish was awkwardly sitting in the corner, gnawing on some meat. Kurogiri was simply happy to have a full bar to take care of.

As for Shigaraki,he had his eyes glued to the television. He heard from the doctor that the nomu would be ready by tonight but the villain wanted to wait til tomorrow during the daytime to enact his plan in front of others.

"Hey Shigaraki!" Spinner called over. "What's so interesting on the TV?"

"UA High School is delivering a statement about the attack that you all did tonight at 7. I can't wait to see the media tear them all to shreds." The head villain laughed in his seat.

"Well your right about one thing. Hero society is about to start to burn." Dabi replied as he lit a small blue flame on the tip of his left pointer finger.

"Then I get to go wild right?" Muscular yelled. "Get drunk tonight and crush everything tomorrow!"

"Yes yes you big brute." Mr. Compress responded. "We all get to have a bit of fun as per our agreement, correct Shigaraki?"

"You all may do as you please. Just meet back here at the assigned time." Tomura waved his hand to them.

"Yes! I will feast tomorrow!" Moonfish let out a creepy smile. "It will be a day that they never forget."

"You insane bastards won't get away with this! All Might will kick all of your asses!" Bakugo yelled at the group.

"You have quite the mouth on you." Magne glared at the boy. "You should learn when to shut it."

"Yea Big Sis Mag is right. The more you act up, the more I-" Vampiress lightly poked Izuku on the cheek, causing a small amount of blood to trickle down. "play with him." She gave him a devious grin as she stared Bakugo in the eyes, licking the blood off of the green haired boys cheek.

"That's enough Vampiress." Kurogiri pointed out. "You may have your fun later but try to keep some decency in front of the others."

The girl sighed. "Fine smokey...I'll wait a bit longer."

Mustard finished his game. "Should I just put the loud one to sleep? I like him better that way."

"Touch me and I'll..." Katsuki trailed off as he looked over at Izuku being threatened.

"Looks like there is no need." Spinner added in. "Finally learned his lesson."

For awhile now, Bakugo had been feeling dehydrated. Every few hours, they had given the boy a ton of water to drink to keep him from dying. At the same time, he was currently filling his fourth bag of nitroglycerin. One bag would be enough to fill an entire room in a fiery explosion. With four, they could do some serious damage to several buildings. It would be similar to shooting off both of Bakugo's gauntlets at the same time for one bag.

_'I need to break out of here but nobody is leaving. I can't take all of them and save Deku. Maybe if I broke out and freed him we could stand a chance?'_ The thoughts ran through his head. Bakugo was running out of time. He needed to get out and warn the heroes.

Arriving in the Kamino Ward of Yokohama, the five students of class 1-A took a look around at their surroundings. From just a quick glance, everyone could tell something was off. All five of them stood out and looked like students. At no point prior to arriving did they realize that they should've gone in a form of disguise.

"Umm guys, what should we do about our appearance? Everyone else looks...well different" Ochako pointed out.

"Yes. This is quite unfortunate. We should most likely change into something else." Fumikage suggested to the group.

In that moment, Yaoyorozu's eyes lit up. "Does this mean we get to go shopping?!" She looked like she was going to explode with excitement.

"I mean, we came this far. No turning back now." Eijiro replied. "Let's find ourselves something cool!"

"Oh how about this store?" Momo pointed towards a shop with retro attire and fancy dresses.

"Hell no!" Jiro immediately stopped her. "If we're doing this, we're doing this in my kind of way."

"And what's that Kyoka?" Ochako asked turning to her purple haired classmate.

"There!" She pointed to a store that was named 'Punk'. The place is lived up to its name, selling all kinds of rock and metal music. The clothing in the store can best be described as what you would see worn at a rock concert. Several jackets had spikes and patches, the stockings were partially ripped, most clothing had a flannel pattern, and there were plenty of belts and chains.

"Are you sure about this Kyoka?" Momo pointed out.

"Take it this way. Who's gonna wanna mess with us looking like that?" Jiro responded.

"I personally quite like the look." Tokoyami added in. "Reminds me partially of middle school."

"Wait! You dressed like that in middle school bro?" Eijiro jumped in.

"...Time is of the essence, let us go." The bird boy started walking to the store ahead of everyone else.

The group spend between thirty minutes to an hour trying on clothes before they finally came out with their outfits.

Tokoyami was in a long sleeve black leather jacket with belts and chains all over the sleeves along with a spiked wrist band. His shirt was black with a bird skull in the center. He wore black jeans and steel toed boots. The finishing touches were a small belt worn as a choker and an undone belt around his waste. He also got some hair gel for the group which was used to spike up the back of his feathered head.

Kirishima on the other hand went for a much simpler approach. He had black ripped jeans, a black shirt with a red claw mark pattern, and a pair of black converse. To top it off he wore a red flannel jacket and a red spiked wristband on his left arm. Taking some of Tokoyami's hair gel, the boy spiked his hair so it was more upward and spread out.

Yaoyarozu found a short pair of jeans that she thought would look nice. She also found a nice denim jacket covered in patches to match it. Putting on the jacket and buttoning it up, the top part was a bit tight which accented some of her features nicely. The jacket however was too long and went down to below her shorts. Finding a nice pair of red and blue stockings with garter belt, she accented that along with a small red corset. She put on some black boots and black choker with a skull on it to finish off her outfit.

Uraraka found a small white crop top which she covered up with an open denim vest. She accented this with a pink plaid skirt and long fishnet stockings. The brunette found a pair of high heel boots and a pink choker with a heart on it. She also found that they had fake tattoos and applied two of them, one to each arm. On her left arm she had a rose and the right arm had a heart with a lock in the center of it.

Jiro honestly didn't need to change that much. Her boots were already fine and she was already wearing a pair of black jeans so that part was handled. She already had some bracelets that screamed punk on so that was covered too. She found a cute purple off the shoulder top that looked good on her. She upgraded her regular belt to one covered in spikes and found a choker similar to Tokoyami's. Last little touch she added was buying a guitar pick necklace.

Yaoyorozu insisted on paying and the group left the store.

"So was it really necessary to spend an hour in there?" Kirishima whined after leaving.

The other four just glared at him and responded at the same time. "YES!"

"I mean guys come on. My outfit blends in and took me like five minutes." Eijiro tried to justify.

"Yes but if you are going to do something, fully commit." Tokoyami responded while running his hand through his feathers.

"Do you think this is ummm...a little much?" Momo asked the group about her attire.

Admiring her classmate, Jiro looked her up and down. "You look freaking awesome Momo! We so need to go to a show together dressed like this!"

"Guys." Ochako interrupted. "As fun as this is, we should probably get going. We need to rescue them today!"

The group stopped messing around. Yaoyorozu pulled out a copy of the tracker that she gave the police. "So if I am reading this right, then the location of the beacon seems to have changed. He is no longer at the warehouse."

"Well where is he then?" Kirishima questioned.

"It seems he is at a bar. According to the radar." The dark haired girl replied. "Which should we head to?"

Jiro spoke up. "I say the warehouse first. An adult going to a bar in the evening makes sense. Besides, who would keep hostages at a bar?" The girl chuckled.

"True." Fumikage answered as they started walking towards the warehouse section. "Unless that bar is somehow their base." He jokingly added as the group walked through Kamino Ward.

It was now about 6:30. Everyone was still gathered around and having a good time. As the broadcast came closer and closer, Bakugo started to feel more anxious. _'Do the heroes know where we are? Do they have any leads? Are these bastards really going to succeed?'_ His eyes kept glancing between Shigaraki and Midoriya. "You really think your going to get away with your plan?"

"Oh we will. It's all about making a statement." Tomura turned and eyed the boy. "If you weren't my golden egg for free explosives, I'd use you, the winner of the sports festival as my example just to shut you up."

"Tomura...I'm getting bored!" Toga complained as she walked over towards Bakugo. "Can I torture this one? It's fun to watch the loud ones bleed."

"Like I just said, we need him for his quirk." Shigaraki turned away looking at the tv. "Take the green haired one into the back room and do as you please. Masquerade and Twice will be back soon."

The girl lit up with a large smile, covering her whole face. The flush that covered her face was even pinker than usual. "Really? Yay! Come on Izuku, let's go have some fun."

The green haired boy tried to yell and started to wiggle around in his restraints. He seemed panic and didn't want to leave.

Bakugo's eyes went wide in horror. "No bring him back! Don't hurt him! I'll kill you!" He yelled at Vampiress.

"Heheh. Say bye bye blondie. You won't recognize him when I'm done." She waved and dragged his chair into the back room before closing the door.

"Izuku!" Katsuki yelled. It was too late. He couldn't break his restraints and his friend was in her grasp now.

On the other side of the door, Himiko undid the gag on Izuku. In a very low voice, the green haired boy turned to her. "Good job Himiko. Looks like he bought it."

"I know! I practiced a lot yesterday. He definitely bought it!" The girl happily replied. "So what do you have in mind next?"

A devious smile crossed his face. "Well it is time to give you exactly what you want. I think this torture is a perfect revenge on Kachan for everything he put me through for ten years."

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to go out and see the horror on his face!" Toga was ecstatic.

"Better get started before Shigaraki's program starts. He wants everyone there to watch UA come under media fire." Midoriya smirked. "Let's get started darling."

Back in the other room, Bakugo didn't know what was going on. His friend disappeared behind the door. Suddenly, loud screams could be heard along with a few sounds of pleasure from Vampiress. The boy was afraid. Just thinking of the pain his friend was going through was enough to make his skin crawl. '_Dammit! Why is it always Deku that has to suffer? Why is his life always hell? Why didn't they take me!?'_ The boy was silent. His anger was building and was trying to shake off his fearful emotions.

"Sounds like they are having fun." Mr. Compress commented. "She really needs to learn self restraint."

"Oh let the girl have some fun." Magne responded. "She's young and loves what she does."

"She should've left the gag in." Mustard responded. "His screams are getting annoying."

"Just let it go kid." Muscular looked at him, raising a beer in his direction. "The sweat machine over there is clearly enjoying it. Look, he's sweating more!"

A block away from the bar, Twice approached carrying a bunch of groceries for the villains to have for dinner. As he got closer, the villain noticed someone in the alleyway right by him. "Oh its you!" He walked on over. "What's up Masquerade?"

Izuku was standing in the alleyway, changing out of his clothes into his Masquerade costume. "It's almost time for the show to start. Figured I should get ready." The boy turned to the blonde man. "Pick up anything good for dinner?"

"Just some frozen pizzas. I got nothing at all!" He covered his mouth, trying to keep in his multiple voices. "Figured it was something easy. Who doesn't like pizza?"

The masked villain laughed. "True true. Well let's head back." The two walked into the bar a moment later. "Greetings everyone. How are you all doing today?"

Mr. Compress turned around. "If it isn't Masquerade. A pleasure as always."

"Is that dinner?" Spinner looked over to Twice carrying some bags.

"Oh great. More masked bastards." Katsuki commented.

"I remember you. I met you a few times now. Umm Katsuki Bakugo was it?" The masked villain leaned over to look at the boy.

"Screw you! Let Deku and me go and I promise not to kick all your asses." The blonde tried to act tough while hearing the sound of his friend screaming in the back room.

"Look at this! We have four full bags of nitroglycerin already." The masked villain clapped his hands in excitement. "Just need to pull the pin here and an explosion should go off in two seconds." He showed the hostage how they were used.

"Quiet down everyone. Here comes the broadcast!" Shigaraki gestured as they all gathered around. Appearing on the television was several news anchors doing a live broadcast with some members of the UA staff. These included Principal Nezu, Vlad King, and Eraser Head. They each started off by giving a statement about the events that occurred and that they failed in keeping everyone protected.

"This is great! Everything is going perfectly!" Shigaraki shouted as the teachers bowed down to apologize.

The next set of questions seemed to be directed at aggravating the faculty into having some form of outburst. They were asked about the possibility of their students being converted into villains. There was a long pause from the faculty. Aizawa eventually decided to answer. The teacher explained that though the actions of both students may not be what some describe as falling in line with most heroes, both are striving hard to achieve their goals and better themselves. He ended his response saying that he believed in them and the public should as well.

"You hear that? My teacher knows you won't get me to go along with your plans no matter what you do." Bakugo yelled out in defiance.

Masquerade hesitated for a moment. _'Oh how wrong you are about me sensei.' _ The villain looked at Katsuki. "Hey Dabi, do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure what you need?" The burnt man responded.

"His quirk is based on sweat so let's turn up the heat a bit." His voice sounded oddly cold and venomous.

"Haha I like how you think." Dabi swung his coat and arm around the back of Bakugo's chair and lit up one of his fingers. "Guess I'm allowed a little fun."

When the villain swung open his jacket, Masquerade noticed something inside of it glowing a faint red. "Dabi? What's that on your jacket?"

"What?" He asked. Looking inside the coat, he noticed a small device of some kind. He took his burning finger and destroyed it. "No idea." He said as he started to ponder where it came from.

"Don't tell me..." Masquerade said out loud as he quickly placed all of the explosive bags into his pockets.

A knock suddenly appeared at the front door. "Pizza delivery!" A voice said.

"That's weird? Who ordered pizza? I just bought some." Twice replied.

**Hey everyone! Hope this chapter was a nice build up. I had a lot of fun with this. Next chapter will pick back up with the students going to the warehouse and bring everyone up to speed. Not sure if I am going to make the story have two more chapters or three. Stopping on a solid 50 would be nice but I'm not positive. Hope you enjoy. See ya!**


	49. Chapter 49

About fifteen minutes before the knock at the bar door, the group of five students had been wandering around to the warehouse section of Kamino Ward. They seemed to blend in well with all of their disguises, though there was an instance when two members of a biker gang mistook them for a rival group. With some quick acting on Tokoyami's part, the group were able to get away without blowing their cover.

"That was amazing Tokoyami!" Uraraka congratulated him. "How did you learn to act like that.?"

The bird boy stayed silent for a moment. "...if hero work didn't pan out for me, I was thinking of becoming an actor or stand up comedian." The boy responded.

"What really?" Jiro questioned.

"Dark Shadow and I would make an excellent comedy duo." He sighed at the thought.

"Guys! It looks like we found the place." Yaoyorozu pointed out.

The sun was starting to set but still had a bit of light outside. The group started by taking an initial look at the warehouse. From what they could tell, the side door was almost never used. It didn't seem like there were any marks to indicate otherwise.

"So what do we do now?" Kirishima asked the group. "Walk on in? Look through the windows?" The boy tossed out ideas to the others.

"It may be best to utilize Dark Shadow here." Tokoyami suggested. His darkness materialized and the shadow bird went up to the window. "He will investigate while we stay at a bit safer of a distance."

"Smart thinking." Momo complimented the bird boy. "How's it looking?"

After a moment of silence, Dark Shadow returned to the group. "I can kind of see in there but it's pretty dark. I don't see anyone inside but there are some things in the back of the room that look suspicious."

Kirishima reached into his pocket and took out the binoculars. "Try using these. They have night vision so it should let you see in there."

The dark being grabbed the binoculars and started investigating the area again. "Umm so there are people in these tanks in the back but they look different. They are missing the top of their heads."

"What! Let me see?" Jiro signaled for Dark Shadow to come down and pick her up. She was elevated to the window and looked inside with the binoculars. She went almost comepletely pale in that moment. "Umm guys...I think we found where they store the nomu..." Her voice trailed off as she finished her sentence.

"The nomu!" Uraraka almost shouted, barely covering her voice. "This is bad."

"Does it look like Bakugo or Midoriya are in there?" Kirishima asked.

"No. It doesn't look like it...wait. Someone just walked in. It's Mirio!" Kyoka exclaimed.

"The guy who saved the day at I-Island? What's he doing here?" Yaoyorozu asked the group.

"I don't know but he's gone." Jiro answered. Suddenly, the group of five noticed Mt. Lady at her full size on the front side of the building. She lifted up a truck with her foot and slammed it down on the entrance, breaking the front half of the building.

"It looks like the pro heroes are here. Should we head back and leave it to them?" Fumikage turned to the group as they braced themselves from the impact.

"Give it just a minute longer. I want to see what they find." Ochako seemed determined to not come back empty handed.

The group could hear the pro heroes talking out near the destroyed part of the building. From what they could tell, it was Lemillion, Gang Orca, Best Jeanist, and Mt. Lady. Everything seemed to be going fine until BOOM! A loud eruption of air pressure came from inside the building. Jiro was knocked back but caught by Kirishima. Trying to look at what happened, the group noticed a large crater was created from where the heroes were standing. They weren't sure what had happened but they heard a chilling voice that caused them to feel fear. Pure fear.

Looking between some of the gaps in the now destroyed fence, the group saw a man floating in the air. Gang Orca and Mt. Lady seemed to be unconscious and tossed to the side by Best Jeanist who stood in front of the man. Lemillion was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah so it seems you were able to get them out of the way of my attack. No wonder you are the number four hero." A man in a black helmet floated towards the pro hero. "I believe I saw another person he-" The man was interrupted. His senses felt the presence of someone attacking from behind. He thought to himself in that moment '_Impact Recoil_'.

Lemillion phased into the ground when the masked villain originally attacked. Waiting for his opportunity, he jumped out behind him and went to strike with a full powered smash but was shot backwards by his own power, flying into and breaking the back wall.

Best Jeanist immediately used his quirk and restrained the villain, restraining his arms and legs. "I have you now. You must be the rumored boss we were warned of." The number four hero began to interrogate.

"I see that your quirk comes not from base power and strengthening but from practice and control. An interesting quirk but one I do not need." The masked villain breaks the bindings and raises his arm. "Air Cannon." A blast is fired and hits Best Jeanist on the right side of his chest. The hero gasps for air before blood erupts from him and he falls to the ground.

The students had turned and started watching this. None of them could move or comprehend what was happening. They heard the building explode followed by Lemillion getting blown back and Best Jeanist being shot in the chest.

Back at the bar, Masquerade managed to stuff the explosive bags into his pocket. He shouted out as fast as he could. "Everyone watc-" But it was too late.

All Might busted through the wall, shocking all of the villains inside. He was quickly followed by Gran Torino and Kamui Woods. As the villains barely had time to turn and look, Kamui Woods launched his Lacquered Chains Prison to restrain everyone in the room. On instinct alone, Dabi raised his hand to launch a fire based attack to burn it up, Muscular grew in size to break the oncoming bindings, and Moonfish began letting out his teeth to tear them to shreds.

Gran Torino rushed in and went to do a rapid kick to knock out Dabi. _'Dammit he's fast!' _ Masquerade thought to himself. Activating Swap, the replicating villain switched Dabi and Kamui Woods. Gran Torino's kick landed and nearly knocked out the hero but he managed to stay conscious.

Edgeshot slid through the front door undetected and immediately formed a small fold to knock out Kurogiri. Masquerade's attention was focused on the frontal assault that he didn't notice the number five hero sneaking through. Kurogiri was knocked out, leaving him unable to warp them out of there.

Muscular charged forward, trying to punch the Symbol of Peace but was blocked and knocked to the ground. He was still conscious but that hit did some damage. Dabi used the opportunity to continue his attack and lit Kamui Woods on fire with his blue flames. Gran Torino started rushing towards Masquerade but was Swapped again and appeared right in front of Moonfish's maw. He quickly redirected himself, but suffered a minor scratch on his side. Vampiress, Magne, Compress, Mustard, Twice, Spinner, and Shigaraki stood there for a moment as they finally registered what was going on from the sudden attack.

"Why!? You shouldn't have known! Master! Send the nomu!" Shigaraki yelled.

A moment later, a black sludge erupted out of the mouths of all the villains and Bakugo. Down in their place came all of the nomu as well as at the base of the bar by Endeavor and the police officers.

Thinking quickly, Masquerade pulled out one of the explosive bags they had drained from Katsuki earlier. He pulled the pin and activated Swap on the quirk enhancement device that was located behind the bar. The device now in the masked villain's hand, they finished warping out of there via the black sludge. Half a second later, the entire inside of the main room of the bar erupted into flames. The walls were destroyed and the doors were blown open.

All Might in the chaos attempted to grab and rescue the student but was unable to grab him in time. His attention immediately turned to the explosive. He grabbed Edgeshot and Kamui Woods as him and Gran Torino jumped out of the bar. The explosion hit their backs and sent them flying to the ground. All Might was mildly damaged by the blast but nothing that would hinder him from fighting. The real issue was All Might grabbed Kamui who was on fire and burned his left arm in the process. Nothing too serious but made using it a bit uncomfortable. Gran Torino on the other hand had burned his right leg jumping out of the explosion. He would manage to continue but he doubted being able to chase after them.

Endeavor and the police were fighting the nomu. Kamui Woods used his quirk to break off the burning parts of his costume. It exposed part of his body but he at least wasn't on fire. "What are you waiting for? Go get them!" The number two hero yelled while fighting the manufactured creatures. The other heroes present looked at him and gave a nod. All Might took off while the others teamed up to defeat the monsters before following behind him. The bar was burned to a crisp on the inside. What once was a hideout filled with life was now only filled with the sounds of combat and pained groans.

At the site of the former warehouse, Jiro turned to Uraraka. The look in their eyes said everything. They both shouldn't have made the decision to come here. All of the students wanted to run away but their legs wouldn't move. They felt frozen in place. The image of death was the only thought that entered their minds. Watching on in horror, this villain in a black helmet and suit just took out four heroes like it was nothing. The students believed they were next.

All For One floated forward as black orbs appeared in front of him and multiple people seemed to appear. In that moment, the villain was punched from behind as Mirio Togata provided a successful sneak attack, sending the head villain crashing to the ground below. "Impressive." The villain stood up. "You must be the successor. I look forward to ending you like I did with the one before All Might."

Mirio couldn't see the villains face but could tell that he was smiling. The other villains along with Bakugo finished appearing on the battle field. "He has reinforcements. This could be bad." Lemillion said out loud to himself.

"Master! What do we do? The heroes ruined my plan again! Can you fix this?" Shigaraki got on his knees in front of his master, asking for any form of help.

"Tomura. No matter how many times you fail, I will always help you get back up and try again." He turned to Lemillion. "Now before the other one gets here, we should kill him."

"Yes master." Shigaraki stood up and stared at his enemy. "Vampiress! Twice! Mustard! Keep our golden goose restrained! Everyone else...kill Lemillion!" He ordered. The entire group could hear the utter hate and disgust this man felt and the passion that he had for destroying this hero. Without thinking, they all got into position immediately.

Bakugo had used the moment they teleported to burst his restraints. He went to try and fly away using his quirk but was grabbed by a needle attached to a tube thrown by Vampiress. He was pulled back down where Twice went and started to attack with his tape measure. Katsuki dodged easily and kept backing up. The masked girl pulled at his foot again but he blasted the tube and freed himself. The explosive boy didn't notice the gas mask villain behind him and was soon surrounded by a yellow gas. Katsuki covered his mouth and nose with his arm to try and fight the effect. The gas though did limit his vision.

Lemillion charged towards the group of villains but was intercepted by All For One. He instead went to phase through the villain but was punched in the face instead by a large arm created by the leader. "That's weird...I didn't phase." The hero took a look around and noticed Masquerade's eyes glowed a bright red and his hair was standing on end. "So it's him."

As the hero stood, he rushed forward again but this time towards Masquerade. The villain quickly used Swap to shift himself with the attacking hero. The masked villain shouted out. "I'll keep you guys out of his attacks. Just stop him somehow!"

Mirio phased into the ground as Masquerade blinked. He reappeared behind Muscular, going for a knockout punch but was Swapped for Spinner. The lizard swung his sword towards the hero who attempted to phase but was caught by Erasure again. Lemillion instead punched the sword and broke it into pieces. Spinner was immediately Swapped back though as All For One took his place and launched a devastating Air Cannon at the boy in close range. The force of the blast caused Masquerade to blink.

Togata took the blast to the chest and felt pain surge through him but he seemed fine. Instead of crashing into rubble behind him, he phased into the ground and went for another surprise attack. This time towards Mr. Compress. The villain tried to counterattack but wasn't fast enough. Instead, Lemillion's punch barely missed. A blue aura slightly moved Compress and Mirio away from each other, causing the attack to fly by him. Magne had activated Magnetism and separated the two.

"Hehe even if you are intangible sometimes, magnetism is an intangible force. It'll still affect you." Magne declared. Lemillion turned to knock out Bib Sis Mag but had to instead shift and catch Muscular's fist that was coming at him. The hero kept glancing around to see if Masquerade was looking at him.

Shigaraki stepped forward. "Yes! We can do this! We will kill the successor. Right master?"

"Indeed Tomura we shall." As he fired another Air Cannon, hitting him in the side of the chest and inflicting a bit more damage than before. Lemillion was sent flying. He managed to phase again to negate his impact with the ground but returned to the surface without a sneak attack. The condition of the hero was not looking good. His chest had been hit twice by that attack. The 1000000 on his chest was destroyed and two indents appeared instead. He was bleeding from them but not badly. The hero was going to keep fighting regardless of the trouble. He charged forward to attack the head villain, knowing he was at a disadvantage but had to try and save the day.

Before he could reach him however, All For One was sent flying from behind by a surprise attack. As he was hit, a large figure appeared yelling "I am here!" All Might showed up to help even the odds. He looked over at his successor to see the injuries he had sustained. '_Those look similar to my injuries from my last fight with All For One. Not as bad but any more could possibly prove fatal.'_ The Symbol of Peace thought. "Lemillion! I will handle All For One. You rescue young Bakugo and deal with the rest of the League of Villains!"

Looking excited, the young successor saluted him and yelled back to his mentor. "You got it!" Lemillion charged towards Bakugo's location in an attempt to knock out the three villains attacking him.

Seeing Lemillion rush towards Vampiress, Masquerade quickly used Swap and Erasure to prevent his phasing and switch places with his beloved. He quickly dodged the incoming strike by ducking and tossing a knife upward. Lemillion went for a low sweep causing the villain to quickly switch with the knife he just through. As he finished Swapping locations, a swift upper strike appeared right in front of him. Masquerade barely leaned back enough to dodge the blow but was sent flying by the wind pressure generated from the attack. The wind was knocked out of Masquerade and he came crashing back down to the ground in pain. _'Curse you!' _ Masquerade managed to think as he tried to stand, covered in pain. _'You predicted where I would be and attacked my next location.' _ The masked villain tried to stand.

All of the other League members charged at Lemillion to defend their fallen comrade. Moonfish launched a barrage of teeth at him but it was all phased through. Spinner and Muscular tried to attack but couldn't connect with the hero using his quirk to dodge. Magne could slow him down but not much. The hero's power was just too strong to be completely held back by the magnetism.

While this was going on, All For One and All Might were exchanging blows. The two exchanged some words of dialogue about their last fight and how both seemed weaker than before. The head villain seemed convinced though that this battle would be a win for his side.

Bakugo was struggling because of some of the gas but saw an opportunity to get away. He went to take it when he was grabbed by the neck. Looking over his shoulder, Shigaraki had the boy in his clutches. "Stop fighting back or the boy dies!" Tomura yelled to Lemillion. "If I touch him with one more finger, this child will die right here!"

Katsuki was unable to break free from the effects of the gas and was slowly starting to fall asleep. He was fighting the urge but it was becoming more difficult.

Lemillion glared at Shigaraki. He stopped moving for a moment and looked to be thinking over what was said.

Masquerade stumbled to his feet. Realizing the situation, he noticed his leader, the person he was told to protect, was about to face off against an opponent he couldn't beat. _'Dammit!'_ He thought. _'My stamina is running out. I can't stop him. My body is sore all over! I can't save him! I could take the attack? But that wouldn't help him at all!'_ As the boy watched the scene, trying to catch his breath, he felt so useless to everyone in that moment.

A dark voice echoed in the back of his mind. _'You feel useless? Why?' _ It questioned. _'You have everything you need to win right here. Or are you not willing to take the risk?'_ The voice echoed throughout his mind.

Masquerade froze in place, time seemed as if it slowed. For some reason, his body wanted to tell him not to help out. It wanted to tell him to be a hero and capture the villains. Immediately, the image of All For One flashed into his head. A dark cloud blocked off those thoughts. Instead he stared and only thought of protecting Shigaraki and furthering his goal by all cost. '_I'll do it!' _ He answered to the voice.

_'Prove it! Only then will I aid you!' _ The dark voice challenged him as time began to flow normal for him.

Taking the opportunity he had, Masquerade quickly ran off towards the direction of some of the destroyed buildings from the previous attacks. All members of the League of Villains as well as both heroes took notice of this. "Is he running away?" Dabi looked over quizzically.

"Heh! Looks like at least one of you knows the smart move is to run away scared!" Lemillion shouted at them. "You should follow his example and surrender." The hero suggested.

The League of Villains looked at each other, considering the offer. They knew that without Masquerade's quirk to erase his phasing, they had no chance at winning or doing damage to Togata.

Masquerade made his way to one of the buildings. He looked around and saw a woman that was trapped behind some rubble. He activated Swap and rescued her from the debris. Before she could thank him, the villain turned to her. "I am sorry for this. I promise you will be fine." He immediately started using Swap as much as his stamina would allow to reach the top of the building with his now hostage. The woman screamed in fear, getting the attention of everyone below.

"Haha! I see! Masquerade really is a clever one. Don't lose faith just yet! Sit back and watch." Shigaraki laughed as Lemillion turned his attention up above.

Placing the quirk enhancement device on his head, Masquerade turned it on and began feeling the effects. His body surged and he felt power coursing through him. His mind began to surge with pain. The masked villain could barely focus.

The world turned completely black for him. Dark Desire appeared before him once again. "So here we are. To a similar situation where we first met." The shadowy figured smiled at him. "Are you going to go through with it? Doing so will remove the blockage on your potential but you will lose the chance of learning the truth. Is that ok with you?"

Izuku stood before the figure and looked it in its dark eyes. "I'm up here at the top again and everything is going wrong in my life. I'll make the same decision I did last time." He immediately replied.

The dark figure started to laugh. "Very well! If that is what you desire, I shall grant you that. You will now briefly have the power to use all of your Replicated quirks. I hope you use them well." The figure and turned to walk away. Looking over its shoulder, Dark Desire said one last thing to Midoriya. "I do hope that you find the truth someday." A hint of sadness filled the echoing voice. The world returned to color as Masquerade looked down from the tall building.

Barely able to hold himself together with the surging power within him, the masked villain yelled out. "Hey Lemillion! If you want to save a million people, start with this one!" He pushes the lady off of the top of the roof to plummet to her death.

In that immediate instance, Lemillion rushes forward at full speed. Carrying himself all the way across the battlefield, Mirio grabs the woman in midair.

"Now to use them in the order I received them. Guess this all started with me jumping off a building." Masquerade said to himself. He activated Swap and changed places with the woman he tossed off the building. She was now safely on top of the damaged structure and Masquerade was in Lemillion's arms. He then activated Power and wrapped his right arm around the hero. Togata tried to bust free but with the power enhancement from the device on his head, Masquarade was able to hold his grip. The hero struggled to activate his phasing but noticed that Erasure was also in effect. He was restrained in midair as the two began to fall.

Togata felt a pain in his chest suddenly as Masquerade had shoved something into both of his chest wounds. They weren't hard or sharp and did minimal damage being jabbed inside. Instead, they felt like plastic bags filled with a liquid. The villain pulled the pins on all three of the nitroglycerin bags with his left hand. Togata struggled to break free but Masquerade refused to let go.

The last two seconds felt like an eternity for Izuku. His body was in intense pain and he thought he was going to be torn apart from the device's power coursing through him. As he stared at the hero he was holding onto, two people flashed into his mind. On the left was All Might and the right All For One, the two figures of absolute power he had respected. The two changed into Aizawa and Hanzo, the two that taught the boy to use his quirk. Then again into his mother Inko and Ms. Akayama, the kind women figures that helped guide the boy. The two shifted into Ochako and Himiko, the women he fell in love with. Then last into Shigaraki and Bakugo, the two that had the most impact on his life. A smile crossed his face as all these people flashed in his mind. "Good luck Shigaraki. Thanks Kacha-"

BOOM!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had this scene in mind before I ever started chapter 1. Part 50 will be out soon for the conclusion of this part of the story. See ya.**


	50. Chapter 50

The massive ball of fire erupted in the air engulfing Lemillion and Masquerade. Everyone stopped to gaze at the inferno. It disappeared almost as quickly as it formed. A single figure was shot downward to the ground leaving only a trail of smoke in their descent.

All Might cried out. "Lemillion!" Before he could rush over, All For One launched a powerful blow with extended range, sending the hero flying backward.

"Ah it appears this Spring Like Limbs quirk really did come in handy." The head villain chuckled. He turned to Tomura and the remaining members of the League of Villains. Sending out this red and black power from his finger tips, he stabbed the unconscious Kurogiri. "Forcible Quirk Activation." The villain caused the mist villain to activate his warp gate, creating a portal for them to escape through. "Tomura...I want you to escape. Reinforcements are coming."

Shigaraki didn't know what to say or how to react. Only one thing came to his mind. "But master...what about you?" He struggled to get out.

"I am here to make sure that you have another chance to succeed. No matter how many times you fail, you must try again." The villain used a tone as if he was saying goodbye. "Now go quickly before the others get here."

The League turned to look at their boss. All of them knew they were in way over their heads and should escape while they could. "Shigaraki?" Spinner spoke up. "We should go. Now!"

"I agree with Spinner. Let's get out of here!" Magne insisted.

Shigaraki looked over to the figure that fell from the explosion. The body belonged to the hero Lemillion. His chest cavity was blown open with the blast and he was losing blood. His chances of survival appeared minimal. The villain then turned and looked at Bakugo, his hand still gripped around the boy's neck. "We'll take him and go." He muttered. "Master! Be careful!"

The boss villain simply nodded as he faced towards All Might and continued their colossal battle.

Looking at everything that happened, the five students had gone through a roller coaster of emotions. Fear, dread, joy, hope, despair. Everything seemed to cross their minds as they witnessed all of this. Upon hearing the part about taking away Bakugo, Jiro finally stepped up.

"Guys! I have an idea. We have to do it now or we won't have another chance!" She told the four behind her. "I'm not letting them take Bakugo again!"

Kirishima swallowed his fear and turned to her. "Whatever you need, I've got you!" He said trying to maintain composure.

"If we are going to do this, we do it now. The sun has set so I am at my strongest." Tokoyami reassured.

"Awesome! Thanks guys!" Kyoka said to reassure herself and them. "Alright so it involves all of our quirks. But Kirishima, you are the linchpin for this to work."

The red haired hero nodded as Jiro leaned over and told her idea to everyone. "Are you sure that is gonna work?" Eijiro questioned.

"It seems plausible." Momo responded. "Though it is dangerous. Be careful." The creation girl activated her quirk and created a small pistol shaped object. "I'm good on my end."

Jiro plugged her jack into her speaker. "Me too!" Kyoka confirmed.

Uraraka activated Zero Gravity and touched Kirishima. "Good to go here."

Tokoyami looked over at the red head. "Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't be a man if I backed out when things got tough. So yea I'm ready." Kirishima gave a thumbs up.

Over on the battlefield, Bakugo tried to squirm free but was still fighting the urge to fall asleep from Mustard's quirk. Vampiress stared in the direction that Masquerade had disappeared. The girl smiled sadly before turning back. She walked through the portal followed by Moonfish and Mustard.

The rest were soon to follow but looked up in the air to see a flair detonate. This caught everyone's attention, including All For One and All Might. Before the League of Villains could figure out what was going on, a ring of sound waves burst through a wall. The villains were all hit by this blast and sent backwards while trying to cover their ears. The pain and sudden deafening sound caused Shigaraki to let go of the boy.

Next thing was something that scared most of the League members. They saw the giant shadow bird from the training camp. It raised its hand and threw something at them at a ludicrous speed. This red missile came flying straight at Bakugo, grabbing him and continuing onward past them. The villains were so confused by the blitzkrieg attack that they didn't have time to react. As they turned back, the bird and the sound waves were gone. The students were nowhere to be seen.

Kirishima turned to Bakugo. "Yo bro! Blast us out of here!" The blonde had barely enough energy to respond but started using his quirk little by little to help continue their speed. Uraraka released the zero gravity after a few seconds and the two flew off a few blocks away.

Shigaraki was furious. He defeated the successor and was going to get away with his prized explosive generator but was thwarted by a random group of children. The villain wanted to fight. He wanted to jump in and kill All Might on the spot.

"Yo Shigaraki! Let's go!" Dabi called out. The decay villain didn't respond to that. His thoughts were concentrated too much on his anger and how he would enact revenge.

Muscular grabbed him from behind as Magne picked up Kurogiri. The leader was forcibly dragged into the warp gate as he tried to reach out towards his master. "Master! Kill him!" It was the last thing Tomura shouted out before the portal closed. All of the League of Villains members had escaped.

The students met up with Kirishima and Bakugo a few blocks away. Once the villains turned to look at the two flying by, the rest ran down the block to get out of there as fast as possible.

Running up to him, Jiro embraced Bakugo in a tight hug. "Your safe! I thought I...we lost you!" She started to tear up.

He started to chuckle a bit. "Hehe. Worried about me Punk Rock?"

She looked up at the blonde boy. "Yea."

Surprised by the serious response, Katsuki wrapped his arms around her.

Not wanting to break up the moment but Uraraka stepped forward. "Umm so I'm glad your safe Bakugo but where is Deku?" She asked.

A look of dread crossed his face. After all that just happened, Katsuki forgot about Izuku being taken into the back room. "We have to go now!" Fighting through his tired feeling, the boy started taking off down the street. He wasn't sure where he was going but he had to find Deku now.

The rest of the group looked concerned and started chasing after him. "Bakugo, what is wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Fumikage asked the boy.

"Yea. Chill out man. Where are we headed?" Kirishima tried to comfort him.

"You idiots!" Bakugo yelled back at them. "Deku was tortured in front of me and left for dead. Not to mention the place we were at was attacked! He could be dying or worse! We gotta find the bar now!" He yelled.

Everyone was horrified by what they were told. Momo caught up to Bakugo. "I saw the address for the bar when we were looking for you. It should be this way!" The girl directed them down a different route.

Ochako stayed quiet. So many emotions were swirling around inside her that she didn't know how to react. She wanted to cry but knew that wouldn't help. All she could do was rush forward and see if the green haired boy was ok.

The five students made their way through the chaotic Kamino Ward to the former bar of the League of Villains.

At the battlefield, a shock wave was caused from the collision of All For One and All Might's punches. Both appeared beaten and battered. The Symbol of Peace was starting to cough up blood. His transformation wasn't going to hold much longer.

"You toy with people's lives! You break them! You steal from them! You take advantage and manipulate them! You even have your own people die for you! You sneer at those who are just trying to get through their everyday lives!" All Might grabbed the helmeted villain by the arm and pulled him in closer. He raised his left arm into the air and punched down. "And that is why I can't forgive you!" The helmet cracked and the villain was hit in the face. _ 'I think I just hit my time limit...but I won.'_ As smoke trailed off of the hero's body.

A laugh was heard below him as All Might began to revert. "Getting emotional now are we?" He continued to chuckle. "I've heard this speech before when I killed the previous holder of your quirk. Nana Shimura."

"Don't you say her name!" All Might was getting more furious. His blood was boiling and he was starting to lose his cool.

"That fool of a woman put her stupid ideals first without the power to back it up As the father of your quirk, I thought it was a disappointment that she died such a pathetic death." The villain on the ground calmly continued.

"Enough!" All Might raised his fist to punch him again but was shot into the air. All For One raised his right arm and directed an Air Cannon shot into the hero's weak spot, causing him to cough up even more blood.

As he flew in the air, he was caught by Gran Torino who finally arrived on the scene. He was followed by Edgeshot and Endeavor who charged in to face the evil mastermind.

"What are you doing Toshi? Don't let him get to you!" The old man encouraged as he gave the hero a moment to breath.

"Do you hear that heroes?" All For One gestured. "Right now, everyone watching is having doubts about heroes. Society as we know it is going to crumble and we will start with the end for the Symbol of Peace."

A television camera was broadcasting from a chopper. Everyone at home was watching the events unfold on live television. Various people all over Japan started commenting. "All Might looks beat up." "What are the other heroes doing?" "The villains are getting out of hand." "I think the heroes are just slacking." "What happens if he loses?" All these thoughts were what the general public was taking away from this battle.

"Tomura has been working diligantly to erode hero society. I feel bad putting the nail in the coffin. So now I will take your pride!" He shot several blasts towards Endeavor and Edgeshot, causing them to back off. They were barely able to get out of the way with attacks of that speed. "I will give you a brutal death! One fitting of a hero. Dodge if you wish but know the consequences!" All For One raised his arm and shot out a blast of pressure towards civilians in the rubble. All Might charged over and blocked the attack with a punch but lost all of his strength and reverted to his small state.

Now broadcast to everyone was a small frail man that looked like a skeleton. The world could now see what the Symbol of Peace truly looked like. All Might stepped forward and clenched his fist in front of him. "You may have exposed me but my spirit is what makes me the Symbol of Peace! You will never steal that away!"

"Mhmm I wonder. I supposed now would be a good time to tell you this." The villain couldn't help but laugh. "Tomura Shigaraki's name is Tenko Shimura. He is Nana Shimura's grandson."

All Might froze. He thought so much of what his teacher stood for and everything she taught him. The woman sacrificed having her own family to uphold the power of One for All. The hero barely managed to mutter. "How...dare...you..."

"What's wrong? Not smiling anymore." The villain laughed. "Looks like I did steal your spirit."

Endeavor yelled out while shooting fire towards the villain. "What is wrong with you!? That pathetic state your in? Hurry up and beat him!"

All Might glanced around at his surroundings. He saw all the heroes in the area clearing out the civilians and getting them to safety. He heard people crying out for help and cheer for him to defeat this monster. Puffing up just his right arm, the number one hero set his sights on his opponent, knowing exactly what he had to do. "It is time to end this All For One!"

Looking on, everyone could tell the hero was passed his limit. His body looked like it would give out any second yet the hero pressed on, facing the danger no matter the cost.

"Let us end this. One final strike to end it all!" The villain declared. "I'll hit you with my strongest combination of quirks! Spring Like Limbs, Kinetic Booster times four, Strength Enhancers times three, Multiplier, Hypertrophy, Rivert, Air Walk, Spear Like Bones. This attack is more than you can handle. Die All Might."

The villain flew towards the hero. Both of them prepared their right arms for a powerful blow. The two collided causing a massive eruption of dust and debris throughout the city.

As they made contact, All For One activated another quirk. "Impact Recoil!" All Might's right arm started bleeding but the hero was not blown back. His arm had shrunk in size and shifted all of his power over to the left where he delivered a left hook to the villain's face. The villain didn't go flying though. "Haha too weak!"

He immediately shifted all the power back into his right arm, causing it to turn into a massive amount of muscle. "That's because...I didn't...put my back into it!" He collided his right fist into the villain's face and delivered all the remaining embers of his quirk into this single blow. In his mind, the hero thought of everything that just happened. _'Goodbye All For One...and farewell...One For All.'_ The hero continued his single punch and slammed the villain into the ground with it. "United States of Smash!" A vortex of shock waves filled the area as the Symbol Of Peace stood over top of the mastermind. He raised his left arm into the air and turned into his muscle form one last time. Everyone watching at home and in public burst out in celebration and joy. All Might completed his final act as the Symbol of Peace.

Shortly after, the other heroes continued throughout the night to clear away the debris and save as many people as they could. The damage was extensive but with the help of so many heroes, the collective work was much easier. Hospitals in the area filled up almost immediately as so many people had to be rushed there for treatment.

As the fight was finishing up, the students on the other hand were unable to watch and instead rushed to the bar. They came onto the scene and found all of the nomu dead. The bodies were either burned up or shot to death.

An officer saw the students approaching and yelled out to them. "Freeze. Don't come any closer. This is a crime scene!" He stood in between the students and the bar.

"Out of the way!" Bakugo yelled. "My friend is in there!" He looked up to see the exploded and charred insides of the bar. His heart sank thinking of what happened after he teleported away.

A man walked up to them from the remains of the bar. "What seems to be the problem here?" He asked. "I am Detective Tsukauchi. Can I help you kids?" He started before realizing. "Wait! Your Katsuki Bakugo!"

"Yea I got away thanks to my classmates. Forget about that. How is Deku!?" The blonde shouted.

The detective looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Deku?" He turned to the others.

Tokoyami stepped forward. "He means Izuku Midoriya sir."

A light bulb clicked in his head. "Oh Midoriya." His face suddenly turned grim. "You six may want to sit down for a moment. I have something important to tell you."

A look of horror came across the face of every student. "What...what happened?" Ochako was scared to ask.

"Well...after the heroes stormed into the bar, there was a brief scuffle before Bakugo and the villains were transported elsewhere." He paused. "One of the villains tossed an explosive before leaving and blew up the entire inside."

Bakugo felt a pain in his gut. It was thanks to his power that the building was destroyed. _'If only I was stronger I wouldn't have been captured.' _ He pushed the thoughts away and continued listening.

"The heroes got out alright. These creatures appeared and All Might took off to give chase." He gestured to the dead monsters being put into body bags and being carried away. "Endeavor left with the other heroes. Only Kamui Woods stayed behind to help here. Then we went back inside the bar to see if anything remained. Any form of evidence or substances we could find." His voice trailed off.

"What happened next?" Kirishima urged. "Come on. Don't leave us hanging!"

"There was a side room. The door and walls had been blown off. Inside we found blood stains all over the floor and a single knocked over chair." The detective paused. "Tied to the chair was Izuku Midoriya. He had several serious cuts all over his body and was covered in his own blood. He had lost a lot by the time we had found him. Also the front side of his body was burned from the explosive."

Everyone gasped at this. "Is he alright?!" Uraraka demanded, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Tsukauchi shook his head. "He was barely hanging on when we found him. An emergency medical team took him away moments later. His condition is critical and we don't know if he will live or not."

Uraraka broke down crying. "No. Nooo. No!" She felt like she was in denial, as if this wasn't happening.

"Dammit! This is all my fault!" Katsuki blurted out. "I should've just kept my damn mouth shut and maybe that goth bitch would've left him alone! But no I had to push my luck and mouth off to them." The boy felt as if he was about to hyperventilate. Jiro and Kirishima tried to calm him down.

"I suggest that you students head home. It is dangerous and you all should get to safety." He looked at the six of them. "I will have each of you report to the police station at a later date to get your official statements."

The students stared at the destroyed building for a moment before heading towards the train station.

Katsuki turned to the others. "I'm heading to the hospital." He told them and started walking a different way.

He got about three meters away before someone grabbed him by the shoulder. "Wait up Explosion Boy!" Jiro slowed him down. "I'm coming too."

Kirishima grabbed him by the other shoulder. "Me too bro! We came to get both you and Midoriya. Job isn't done til we find him."

"Me three!" Uraraka approached next. "I want to see how he's doing..." She trailed off.

"Count us in as well." Tokoyami added.

"We came as a group after all. We might as well finish together." Yaoyorozu continued.

Bakugo looked to the others. He quickly wiped his eyes with his arm. "Thanks guys..." He muttered, barely loud enough for them to hear. Changing his tone immediately, the boy was as loud as ever. "What are you waiting for then? Let's go you extras!" The group of six headed towards the local hospital to check on their classmate.

The hospital was packed and filled with patients. Several people were brought in from the disaster zone. So many were being transported that they needed to ship some to other hospitals. Regarding all the injuries, two had a major priority. Izuku had lost a lot of blood and was in a critical condition. The boy could die if he lost anymore. The other was Mirio. His chest had a large hole in it and he suffered some serious internal damage. If he was to be saved, he would need a lot of surgery.

The students waited amongst the large crowd until they could go and see Midoriya. As they waited, the group ended up falling asleep in the waiting room. Tokoyami stayed up to watch over them. Jiro and Bakugo had their heads rested against one another. The sheer exhaustion they felt from the previous day had built up and just caused them to crash.

Recovery Girl arrived at the hospital and was treating most of the minor injuries as she made her rounds to the more serious ones. If she could clear out a lot of the rooms by taking care of the minor injuries, it would lessen the burden on most of the other staff members. She came and used her quirk on both Midoriya and Togata to see how much it would help. Midoriya had some of his cuts regenerate and his burns started to fade away but his body needed to replace the lost blood. Being of the O blood type made it harder for him to receive blood from others since it was so rare. Lemillion had some of the internal damage healed but still needed surgery for some of his organs.

All Might arrived at some point in the night to check on Mirio. His wounds began healing from Recovery Girl but he was more concerned about his disciple. Looking down at the boy with the damage to his chest, All Might felt a similar connection to the damage he received from his previous battle with All For One where he needed to remove his entire stomach. The man looked over to him, wishing for a way to save his successor.

The next morning when everyone awoke, they found that the hospital had calmed down a large bit. They rushed to the desk to ask about Izuku Midoriya. They were brought back and directed to his room. Upon finding him, the students saw that he had made it through the night. They rushed to his bedside.

"Hey nerd!" Katsuki yelled running into the room. The nurse tried to shush him but he ignored her.

Barely conscious and looking over, he saw six of his classmates. "Ugh morning guys...is this a dream?" He managed.

"No silly." Uraraka said with tears filling her eyes. "It isn't. Your safe!"

The boy began thinking back to everything that happened from the night before. '_I was brought into the backroom by Toga. I let her have fun cutting me for a bit. She went a little overboard but it was fine. We messaged my Twice clone that it was ok to come back in. Then I heard a fight happening and was then knocked back by a large wave of fire.'_ He managed to piece together. "What happened? I don't remember anything." He asked the others.

"Don't worry about it now." Momo reassured. "Just focus on healing up. You will probably hear all about it soon anyway."

The students stayed with him awhile before the nurse came in and told them that the boy needed to rest and recover. They headed down the hall to leave.

Along the way, Jiro stopped as she heard All Might's voice coming from one of the rooms. "Guys! Stop a second." She plugged in her jack and listened in.

"That League of Villains! They will pay for this!" All Might angrily sobbed. "I won't let them get away with what they've done."

"Calm down All Might!" The voice of another man said. "We took down All For One. Even if One For All is gone, we can still clean up the underlings. You did it. You stopped him."

"But it feels like a hollow victory." The former number one hero replied. "With the state Mirio is in, I don't know if he will ever wake up. The boy is the one to carry on the legacy of my quirk. Even if he does, will he be able to be a hero ever again?" Toshinori hesitated. "If he never wakes up, he can't pass on the power."

There was a brief silence. "Should I look into the future to find out?" The voice asked.

Another pause. "No don't. We aren't sure if we can avert a future once you've seen it." The hero turned to the blonde boy in the hospital bed. "Mirio, I'm sorry I couldn't have protected you...or come to help sooner."

Jiro unplugged her jack and felt a lot of information overload her system. "Yo Punk Rock! What's going on?" Katsuki asked her.

She didn't know what what to say. "I'll tell you later. It's...not important. Let's go!"

The group then left the hospital.

The League of Villains was having a meeting in a small cabin located on a mountainside. They were all huddled around looking towards their leader for guidance. Finally Shigaraki stood up and faced them all. "Well done everyone. We made it out of there with the Symbol of Peace quirkless and his successor on death's door. Now we can move onto the next phase." He paused for a moment. "Thanks to master's sacrifice, it is almost time to destroy everything that gets in our way, whether it be heroes or villains that oppose us. Before that though, we just have to acquire a little help from the master's pet." He laughed maniacally. "Masquerade has served his purpose for destroying One For All as the master said he would. Let's see what else the boy is capable of doing."

**So that is the end of my story arc. I hope you liked it. Mirio is in basically a coma and has serious injuries that he may never heal from. Izuku has basically all suspicion cleared of him and his involvement with the League. All Might doesn't have his power anymore and Shigaraki has a plan for the destruction of hero society. Thank you for reading this version of the UA Beginnings Saga. I'll probably start writing the next bit in a few weeks. Gonna play some pokemon first and gotta plan out what is gonna happen down the line. I have some ideas. Btw I will say that one arc coming up will be completely different so if you like that arc I hope you won't be disappointed with the complete overhaul I do of it. Can't thank you guys enough. Especially acosta. You've been reviewing for awhile now. Thanks. Well until I pick this up again. See ya!**


	51. Chapter 51

A few days had passed and Izuku Midoriya was finally discharged from the hospital. His body felt a little lethargic but otherwise he was fully healed. The boy was escorted home in a police car to guarantee his safety. Throughout the entire ride, the boy was silent. He sat in thought of what happened in Kamino and what his next assignment might be. After having to sit around for a few days, the the green haired boy was looking forward to getting back to work.

Arriving at home, Izuku opened the door and began to take off his shoes. "Mom! I'm home!" He called out to her as he walked towards the living room.

Immediately, a small green haired figured dashed quickly at the boy. "Izuku! Your home!" His mother Inko was hugging him tightly. She had known her son was ok from her frequent trips to the hospital but seeing him standing there safe caused an overflow of emotion.

The boy almost fell over from the sudden charge. After realizing what was happening, he hugged her back. "It's ok mom. I'm home and safe." He gave a half smile. "Thanks for everything."

The pair stood there for a few minutes before finally breaking apart and heading towards the couch. Inko had prepared some dinner for the two of them. The meal smelled delicious and was much better than the stuff he was being fed at the hospital. The two had a peaceful evening together.

Before heading to bed, Inko turned to her son with a letter she received in the mail. "Izuku, I think you should take a look at this." She had a much more serious tone than she did when he arrived. The green haired student began opening the envelope. "It's from your school." His mother told him.

Looking through the letter, the content stated that for the students safety, the school would recommend everyone to move into dorms that were being built on campus. That way, the pro heroes on site as well as the school security system could keep them safe. The young Midoriya read it over twice. His thoughts were racing through various things. He wasn't sure what to think.

"I read the letter before you arrived." His mother started to say. "The school said they would be sending over two teachers tomorrow to have a discussion about the move and the details." She paused and took a breath before continuing. "Son, do you really have to go back to UA?"

Izuku didn't answer her right away. He had to think about what he wanted to do. More than that, he wanted to think about what the League of Villains needed him to do. Would continuing to attend the school even under heavier surveillance be the smarter idea? Sure he could use this opportunity to keep a close eye on some of the pro heroes but would that matter now that All Might is retired and his successor in a comatose state? If he didn't attend, how would he explain any injuries he receives on missions to his mother? He couldn't pass the blame onto his classes nor would he be able to use it as an alibi. "I'm not sure..." He managed to respond. "Let me think about it."

Inko looked towards her son. Her stare seemed to express her emotion that she just wanted her boy to be safe. "Take your time sweetie. We can talk about it more tomorrow." Shortly after, her son got up and went to bed. Inko sat there concerned. She could tell something was a bit different about him. "Maybe I should talk to the Counselling Center?"

Laying in his bed, Izuku stared up at the ceiling lost in thought. _ 'What do I do? I want to keep going to school but how does that help the League anymore? Should I ask Shigaraki? No I shouldn't bother him. He is planning for the next phase. Maybe tell Bakugo? What no! Why would I think if him right now? He would definitely tell me to go to school. But he was there for me. He visited at the hospital. So did a few others. They really do care...I made some friends. But the League...I made friends with them right? No I'm a weapon. Shigaraki points at the target for me to destroy. I'm needed by him. Right?'_ His thoughts swirled. What was once thinking about school turned into choosing between the two sides of his life. His thoughts wandered like this for a few hours before he eventually passed out. His body still recovering from all the healing he received.

The next day, several of the UA faculty traveled from home to home explaining the situation to the students and their families. Eraser Head traveled with All Might to all of the 1-A students houses. Though the former number one hero only interacted with class 1-A a small amount over the past semester, he felt obligated to be there after what happened at the Summer Camp and Kamino Ward.

The route that the two teachers traveled on may have seemed a bit unorthodox. They seemed to intentionally avoid the section with the Midoriya and Bakugo households. It wasn't that they didn't want to visit these two, it was more that the teachers wanted to save the hardest homes for last. With both children having been held hostage, who knew how the parents would react. The first residence were fairly easy to convince. Most of the parents understood the situation and supported the teachers decision. Aizawa did his best to apologize to each family while All Might was present mostly to enforce the seriousness of their apology.

The first issue came across with the Iida family. After the incident with Tensei a few months back followed by what happened with Tenya at the summer camp, the family was much more hesitant about leaving their children alone with these villains still out there. Though with some persistence from Tenya about being careful and using this education to stand up to these villains like his brother Tensei would, the Iida parents relented and agreed to let their son continue to attend UA.

Most of the other home visits were uneventful. Endeavor didn't seem to care and refused to meet with All Might. He quickly gave them permission for Shoto to live in the dorms before going back to venting his frustrations. Near the end of their trip, the two stopped by the Jiro residence. Other than Mr. Jiro being difficult to appear like a stern father figure, the facade quickly ended and the parents allowed Jiro to live at the dorms.

On the way out though, Aizawa turned towards his student. "Though you will be moving into the dorms. I am going to have a serious conversation with you and your collaborators once school is back in session." His glare was cold and froze the girl in place. She knew that something like this would happen but wasn't prepared for the intensity of her teacher. She swallowed and just nodded as the two faculty members proceeded on their way.

As they approached the door of the Bakugo residence, the two teachers looked at each other. "Well here's the first major hurdle." All Might turns towards Eraser Head. "Think it'll go alright?"

"Well if the parents are anything like the child..." Aizawa didn't finish the sentence. Instead rang the doorbell and just wanted to get it over with.

A moment passed and a loud ruckus was heard inside followed by some yelling. The two teachers gulped as the door started to open. A blonde haired woman was answered the door. "Oh hi you must be Mr. Aizawa and..." She turned to see the number one hero. "Oh All Might! Please come in come in!" The two teachers followed her over to a couch. "Katsuki! Get down here! Your teachers came to visit!" She shouted up the stairs.

"I heard ya the first time. Shut it ya damn hag!" He yelled back. Katsuki walked downstairs followed by a bespectacled man with brown hair. The two sat on the couch next to the mother with Katsuki in the middle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The father reached his hand out to the instructors, shaking both of their hands. "I'm Masaru and this is my wife Mitsuki."

"Thank you for having us." All Might responded.

"I'm assuming you all know why we are here." Aizawa added.

"Yep. About the dorm system right?" Mitsuki looked right at the teachers before turning to Katsuki. She put her hand behind him and patted him on the back. "Go ahead. Take him." She smiled towards them.

The two teachers looked at each other confused for a moment. "You do know the details of the letter correct?" All Might questioned, unsure of how to proceed.

"Yea yea this kid got caught and caused a bigger incident. The brats always had a bit of a temper but he's started to mellow out recently. Must be doing something right at that school." Mitsuki continued.

"Oh shut it hag." The boy lashed out at getting called a brat.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother brat?" The blonde woman shouted back. The father slowly left the couch and went to a different chair. He grabbed a pillow to hide behind.

The two teachers looked at how dysfunctional this family was in amazement. "This was easier than we thought." Toshinori whispered to Shota.

"Are you ok with moving into a dorm system?" Aizawa asked his student.

The mother and son quit fighting at the question. "Yea its fine. I'm gonna be the best regardless of what school I'm at. Can't fall behind and leave in the middle of the year." The boy smirked at the two of them.

"Why you always gotta be such a wise ass?" Mitsuki shook her head as she ruffled her sons hair. "You know Mr. Aizawa, what you said at that interview on tv made me understand that you really get your students. You know where they are coming from. And I've seen improvement in my son since he's been there. Whether that's you or his classmates, I trust you guys enough to take care of him." She chuckled. "Also the boy is a huge All Might fan. Getting to be around his favorite hero is a bonus right Katsuki."

The boy turned red with anger and embarrassment. "You don't know what your talking about!"

"Why don't we show them your room then?" She playfully responded. The boy shut up and calmed down in that moment.

"Well thank you for your time Mr. and Mrs. Bakugo. We will see your son beginning of next week for the move in process." Aizawa said with a bow as the teachers went to take their leave.

As the teachers were about to get into their car, Katsuki ran outside. "Hey All Might!" He called out to his teacher.

"Yes young Bakugo, what can I do for you?" He responded.

"Have you gone to Midoriya's place yet?" The boy asked. The teacher shook his head no in response. "I tried talking to him last night but he wouldn't give me a good answer. Good luck trying to convince him or his mother. They've taken this whole situation really hard."

The teacher just nodded. "We will do our best. Truthfully though, with all that has happened, we wanted him to be last. It may be our longest visit."

"I have some things I have to say to his family so this might change their answer." Aizawa admitted. "If it's beneficial or not, it needs to be said. Thanks for looking out for your friend." The pros then got into the car and drove away. Katsuki quietly wished them luck as he walked back inside to his mother's nagging.

A short drive down the road and the two instructors arrived at the Midoriya residence. The two made there way to the front door and rang the bell. Unlike the last house, it sounded dreadfully quiet inside. A moment later and the door cracked open. The small round Inko stood in the doorway. "You're Izuku's teachers correct? Please come in." She motioned.

The atmosphere seemed a bit tense. The two weren't expecting a warm greeting but it seemed as if they were already on her bad side. Both instructors sat down on the couch across from the small green haired woman. Shortly after, Izuku walked out.

"Midoriya." Aizawa spoke up. "You seem to be doing better."

"I'm feeling alright sensei. It's good to see you too All Might." The boy replied.

"That's good. We tried to plan the rescue as soon as we could. I'm truly sorry for all that has happened to you." The number one hero said as he stood up and bowed.

"I would like to apologize as well. We were unable to keep you protected at the summer camp which resulted in your capture. For that, I ask for your forgiveness." His homeroom teacher also bowed to Izuku.

Trying to hide his grin of satisfaction, Izuku quickly answered. "All Might, sensei, please raise your heads. You did the best you could. What happened wasn't your fault."

Both of the teachers finished bowing and sat down on the couch once again. "So I'm assuming you know why we came here today. You received a letter in the mail about dorm life." Aizawa brought up to change the subject.

"Yes we read over the letter and frankly I don't believe my boy should return to school at UA." Inko adamantly stated, staring at his homeroom teacher.

All Might was surprised by this while Eraser and Deku were expecting this answer. "I see. So may I at least ask your reasons behind this decision?" Aizawa asked.

"For starters, my boy has been placed in dangerous situations since he has arrived at UA. The USJ incident, the Stain incident, the I-island Expo attack, and now the Summer Camp attack. Over the course of four months, my son has been in life threatening situations four times. Now I understand that the I-island incident was not part of the school, but it was still something that involved your students. How am I as a mother to trust the care and protection of Izuku to you if he is constantly in danger? What guarantee do I have of his safety?" Inko glared at them like a protective mother bear over her cub.

"I see your point Mrs. Midoriya." All Might responded. "Being a hero comes with risk. Young Midoriya seems to know that well. We have faculty working hard on establishing a new security system to cover the campus. Once in place, the students will abide by a schedule that has them under supervision at all times. If anything were to happen at the school, the teachers and faculty would know about it."

"It is like All Might said. We are prioritizing the safety of all our students. Faculty members will remain on campus to keep the students safe. In the case of some incident, the teachers will be there and ready to handle the threat." Aizawa followed up.

Inko pondered for a moment over what they said. She still wasn't convinced. Izuku took this chance to speak up. "Umm sensei? What about my counselling sessions? I need to attend those. It's to help with my injury and the trauma." The green haired boy looked a bit upset.

The number one hero looked at the boy, his eyes full of concern. "Ah yes. How is that going for you? I remember that day all too well." A hint of shame was heard in his voice.

"It really helps." Izuku replied immediately. "Hanzo sensei is really great. The sessions really help put things into perspective."

"We thank you for your assistance with that All Might. In fact, I talked to Mr. Hanzo recently and he supported the idea of keeping him out of school if I felt it would help stabilize his mental state." His mother interjected. "Without your funding, I doubt we would've been able to get my boy the help he needs."

"Oh no problem at all." All Might smiled.

At this moment, Izuku's head began to throb. Something seemed off to him. His mind felt like it was going into overdrive. He fell from his seat and onto one knee.

"Izuku!" Inko rushed over. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"I'm...fine mom." He managed to say as he stood up. "My head just started hurting."

Aizawa took a moment to look over the boy. Something about this recent exchange of dialogue seemed fishy. "Umm I don't mean to interrupt but Mrs. Midoriya, could you fill me in on the details of this incident? It might be painful but I'm trying to get a perspective here."

"I'll fill you in." All Might responded. "Basically I had a run in with the young boy. He asked if a quirkless person could become a hero. I told him no. It seemed he was having it hard for awhile and that was the last straw." The pro hero paused a moment. "After I left, he took a fall off the rooftop but luckily survived. I wasn't in the area and was unable to save him." All Might looked ashamed at this.

The pain in Izuku's head was still throbbing but he started to adjust to it. His mother went to go get him some medicine to reduce the headache.

"That was how I met All Might." The green haired boy said. "Then I met him a few days later. He gave me a chec-" His head hurt again. Something compelled him to speak up. "It was hush money." The boy started glaring at the pro.

Both teachers were confused and a bit concerned. Eraser Head turned to his coworker. "Is that true?"

All Might looked at the boy with a puzzled expression. "Midoriya? Do you not remember? I handed you that money and told you that I was going to announce what happened at a press conference. I left your name out of it of course."

Midoriya's eyes widened. "Wait what?"

"Yes. There were questions about that sludge villain that I apprehended but I made sure to mention the incident and how I failed to save a young boy. It should've been on the news. You could probably look it up though the reporters seemed to care more about my successes instead of my failures." Toshinori sighed as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "I truly am sorry for all that I put you through."

Izuku stood still for a moment in thought. _ 'Wait is that true? Why don't I remember that? I thought it happened differently...or did it? Is something really wrong with me? I should look into this later.'_ The pain in his head started to subside. His mother walked back into the room with medicine.

Everyone sat down again and continued the home visit. "Now I'm going to be honest with you two gentlemen. I do not believe that Izuku should continue attending UA. Even with all that you have told me, I am not so sure that he would be safe after so many different events have happened. Also the thought of not having him here with me is troublesome to say the least."

Izuku looked over to his mother. "Does this mean I have to drop out?"

"Unless something else can be reached, I would say so." She turned to her son. "I'm sorry Izuku but that is how I feel."

All Might sighed. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to help sooner young man."

Aizawa stood up at this moment. "What if we could ensure that Izuku was safe the entire time but still keep him in your care?"

Everyone in the room looked at Eraser with a puzzled expression. "How?" Inko asked.

"What if he was transported to and from school by pro heroes? Once school is over, he will be taken straight home. That way he is always supervised." Shota offered.

"That sounds...interesting?" Izuku replied. "Will that be allowed? I thought the dorms were mandatory?"

"They are." His homeroom teacher answered. "However, with everything that has happened, we can talk to Principal Nezu about this and see what can be arranged."

Inko sat quietly for a moment. "Ok. I will allow this. But if any incident happens, I'm pulling him from the school." She said, conceding to the teachers request.

"Thank you Mrs. Midoriya. On behalf of UA, we thank you for talking with us. Young Midoriya, I look forward to seeing you around campus." All Might bowed, thanking the two.

"Dorm move in is in two days. It is not required for you to be there but it might be nice to see your friends. We will provide you with the information on your transport by tomorrow." Aizawa did a slight bow and left.

After the door was closed, Inko turned to her son and hugged him. "I'm sorry about all of that Izuku but I just wasn't going to allow you to attend if things didn't change. I know how much you love UA."

"It's fine mom. Really. I wasn't sure myself if I wanted to go back." He hugged her back.

Outside, heading back to their car, All Might turned to Aizawa. "So what was that about special transport? I mean it makes sense but why did you propose it? A bit out of character for you."

"Because something seems off. I think that that boy might have something going on with him. I'll need to do a bit more investigating into this to be sure though." Eraser responded.

Toshinori just shook his head. "Well alright. If you say so. Any idea on who you plan on asking for transportation? And what about Nezu? Would he even agree?"

"Nezu will agree when I explain myself to him. Also I have the perfect escorts in mind." Aizawa had a creepy smirk forming across his face which made All Might shiver.

The next day and Izuku had received several messages from his friends. They were checking in on him and of course telling them about being excited for dorm life. He didn't tell them that he wasn't moving in. Instead, he mentioned his excitement for move in day. It wasn't a lie since he would be there. His home received a call from the school. It mentioned that due to the several incidents, Izuku was granted permission to be transported to school under supervision of pro heroes. It mentioned that three pros would be escorting him in a vehicle starting tomorrow at 7 AM.

The day passed quickly and Izuku was soon waking up to go to school. On the villain front, things seemed to be quiet. It seems they were planning and scheming. Midoriya was simply waiting for his instructions. As he prepared himself, his mother approached him and gave him a hug and asked that he stay safe. The boy nodded his head and promised that he would.

As he walked out the door, the boy saw a black hummer that seemed to be equipped with some metal plating waiting outside of his house. As he walked up, he glanced inside to see three female pro heroes. A look of shock briefly crossed his face as he recomposed himself. The one's in charge of transporting Izuku were Cerberella, Deadbolt, and Nightshade of Team Lockdown.

**Hello everyone. Hope you are all doing well. This story is beginning to deviate quite a bit. Originally I was going to have Midoriya not attend UA but realized that I would have to dedicate chapters to the school and to what Midoriya was doing outside of it which seemed boring and tedious. So this idea popped into my mind instead. Also wanted to reintroduce this team. Figured this will be an interesting little twist and make Izuku's life harder instead of easier. I will probably (Most likely) be uploading to this story once a week. I started another story a week or so back called The Path of New Genesis. I plan on updating that one once a week also starting next week. Anyway, thanks as always for reading. See ya!**


End file.
